Devastating Consequences: Becoming Vasto Lord
by only4bass
Summary: Finally Updated! SUMMARY:As the Winter war ends so does Ichigo, only to be reborn as a powerful being of immesuarable power. The true war is on the horizon and the Espada are far from destroyed. Arrancar Ichigo! Disclaimer: I do not own bleach
1. Ending the war I

(Author's Note: Please remember that I said, finishing up the war will take several chapters. I what the war to end epically, I'm sure we all want that. Now on with the story…)

(All techniques are now in Japanese and an English translation is at the bottom of the chapter so if your confused about the meaning of a technique check there. It will be at the end of every chapter…)

* * *

(Chapter 1)

The remnants of the fake Karakura, consisting of only ruble and dust, was now the battle field for the Arrancar's of Hueco Mundo and the Captains of Soul Society. The war, after several hours of endless fighting, was coming to an end, but in no way that either side would imagine.

Aizen Sosuke, the ruler of all Hueco Mundo, regarded the enemy before him. No matter how many steps he had planned ahead of the Captains, he now came to realize that this war could end in favor for either side. He knew that the Espada were not strong enough to challenge Soul Society, it would have been ridicules to think so, but he had expected them to at least perform better than they had.

He, now, knew he should have escaped the captain commander's fire the moment it had engulfed the ex-captains instead of claiming that he wouldn't have to lift a finger.

His own arrogance, and the misplaced faith he had put in his Espada, was his down fall. Unfortunately it was too late when he decided to take action, which happened to be when Barragan and Halibel were seemingly defeated.

* * *

(Moments after; Soifon's Bankai "obliterated" Barragan and Stark's release).

Within the flame prison …

"I never thought, that after all the trouble I put into gathering the Espada, that I alone… would be more powerful than the lot of them." Aizen said more to himself than his two subordinates.

"Don't go blame'n yourself on their performance. This was anticipated after all, but now I think we hit a little snag. Don't cha think?" Gin replied while he bore his usual fox grin.

"Only the Primera is left, even he cannot take on Hitsugaya, Komamura, Soifon, Ukitake, Shunsui, and the captain commander alone." Tosen addressed quietly.

"I agree, Stark shouldn't have needed to release until a much later time." Aizen spoke solemnly. His calm expression covering his irritation.

'Such a sloppy performance; Aizen thought resignedly.

All of a sudden they felt the spiritual of the Captain Commander appear before the remaining Espada.

"Amazing. Stark isn't even batting an eyelash, nevertheless, the old man will go all out from the beginning, Stark won't stand a chance."Gin said in an amazed tone, impressed with the Primera.

"Stark will meet the same end as his brethren if he is left to his own devices… He might as well; he is now all alone, which is his greatest fear. Death… will be his escape from his loneliness." Tousen stated

"Death… Shall we fill the skies with the smell of it?" Aizen proposed as he held up his right index finger in front his chest and began exerting a decent amount of reiatsu.

'It's incredible that I need to use such a high leveled kido to escape the fire. Gin and Tosen moved back as far as possible, and waited patiently for Aizen to open the path before them.

"Bakudo #94: Katsu Sukai"

Reiatsu suddenly began surging out of Aizen at a tremendous rate and began to take the form of a great, bright blue, reiatsu manifested scythe.

Aizen grabbed the Scythe by its handle and swept the blade in an 'X' shaped pattern.

Gin and Tosen covered their faces as the blast, that followed, literally tore into the fire in its path, and effortlessly dispelled the fire prison in its entirety.

"Shall we." Aizen said unemotionally as the last of the dying fire whipped around them and faded.

"I say it again. You sure are scary Aizen-sama." Gin smiled prior to all three ex-captains using shunpo.

* * *

(Stark VS. Ukitake and Shunsui – Several minutes before Aizen, Gin, and Tousen escaped the fire prison)

"Your release is pretty amazing; I didn't expect you to reveal it so easily." Shunsui said.

"I am interested experiencing the battle capabilities of your Bankai, will you both show me?" Stark said while rising up from his crouched position and revealing his resurreccion fully to both captains.

"Both? You want to face two Bankai's." Shunsui asked interestedly.

"Both? You want to battle me and Shunsui too? Sorry we don't do two on one fights." Ukitake said confusedly.

'How strong is he… to think he can take on two bankai's' he thought in surprise.

Stark slowly raise his smaller gun.

Shunsui noticed that Stark wasn't aiming at them, so he didn't bother trying to defend himself.

"You have no choice." Stark said seriously while he pulled the trigger.

A thin black beam shot out of the gun and surged towards the two captains.

Shunsui thought nothing of the beam as it approached his right side, he keep a calm face.

Unfortunately the beam didn't stay thin. The moment it passed him the beam suddenly released a loud, echoing, screeching noise at the same time as it expanded one-hundred fold which reached just inches short of reaching the eighth division captain.

Shunsui's eyes widened as the intensity of the black beam began to scorch his arm.

When the shot began to recede in size, and finally ended, Stark lowered the gun.

Ukitake, realizing the danger the Primera now presented, quickly released his sword.

'The attack… it could have ended us if it connected…'

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!" Ukitake exclaimed.

Stark uninterestingly glanced at the newly released zanpakto as Shunsui began speaking to him.

"A black Cero" Shunsui said, his face showed one of absolute shock. He had never felt a cero like. Its intensity was incredible, but the aura of that beam was unmistakable…. It was no doubt a cero.

'I have never seen a black one before.'

"A fully powered cero, Cero Oscuras, an Espada's cero. Only the Espada top Espada have the ability to control and use it." Stark explained seriously.

"Shunsui… you won't use your bankai will you?" Ukitake asked seriously.

"No… I will eventually though."

"No, don't. You shouldn't… use it out here where anyone could see."

"Unleash your Bankai's shinigami; I won't go easy on…" Stark was interrupted by a quickly approaching shinigami.

"It seems your leader is coming."

The moment the Primera finished speaking, Yamamoto appeared before him.

"You're the last." The Commander told the Espada.

"If you say…" Stark answered uninterestedly.

"Shunsui, Ukitake have the absolute power of Soul Society descend upon him. He is the last one. We finish it." Yamamoto commanded a he unsheathed his sword.

"Hai Yama-jii." Shunsui and Ukitake said in unison.

Stark rapidly pointed his gun to Yamamoto and was about to pull the trigger when Shunsui and Ukitake blocked their leader from Stark's view, their zanpakto's at the ready.

"You can't go on taking Yama-Jii in your first round." Shunsui explained as both he and Ukitake started to release a huge amount of reiatsu.

Both captains made to strike Stark in unison, but were interrupted by the spiritual pressure that suddenly came from inside the fire prison. Within moments the three captains and Stark watched as the fire prison broke apart swiftly followed by, the now expected appearance, of Aizen, Gin, and Tousen.

"I would prefer that you fight us as well." Aizen stated as he faced Soul Society's strongest Shinigami.

"You've failed at your attempt to get the Kings Key, your done Aizen." Shunsui said.

"Contrary to your belief, you lost the moment I broke out. I admit my mistake when saying I wouldn't have to lift a finger. But I will correct myself… You will lose simply because my skills surpass yours."

"Say what you will, you are down to one Espada, and you three youngsters are nothing special." Yamamoto declared.

"There you go again, who said I was the last one." Stark said.

Nobody saw a reason to answer his question.

"Gin… Tosen, go." Aizen ordered as his two subordinates unsheathed their swords.

"I'll get the Espada…. No more fooling around" Shunsui stated while staring at Stark.

"I'll take Aiz..." Ukitake was interrupted.

"No, I'll take Aizen." Yamamoto commanded.

"I guess your opponent is me." Ukitake said as he looked at Gin and Tousen.

"NO." a loud voice yelled.

Tousen swiftly turned around while bringing his zanpakto up to block the powerful blow that descended on him.

"So predictable… Komamura…"

Captain of the seventh division, Sajin Komamura, growled at his former friend.

"I'll fight Tousen." Komamura yelled.

"Then it's settled." Yamamoto called out.

"As soon Soifon and Hitsugaya rest up, they will back us up. There is no time to be noble and fight one on one duels, we will risk everything for the protection of the world… and Soul Society." He exclaimed.

"Your captain's won't be joining us." Stark stated emotionlessly.

Suddenly everyone felt high levels of reiatsu in the vicinity that Soifon had fought.

Yamamoto's eyes widened.

"Everyone defeat your opponent and assist your fellow captains. If that Espada was alive the odds are the other one is to." Yamamoto shouted before every one took off to fight their respective battles, true to his words, moments later the other Espada's reiatsu appeared…

* * *

(Soifon and Omaeda VS. Barragan - Minutes after her Bankai "obliterated" Barragan)

"It appears that the strongest one has released and Aizen has escaped, we must help them. Let's go." Soifon ordered weakly.

"Of course captain, but your arm, and if you insist on going you must rest. You'll only be in the way if you aren't as strong as you can be." Omaeda.

Soifon, who made to turn, stopped.

"You're not as much of an idiot as I thought. Your right, I must rest." Soifon slowly rested her back against a building. "… if only for a couple minutes." She said while taking a deep breath.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't think my Bankai would defeat him with one hit. I was lucky." She said leaning against a building.

"I have never seen your Bankai captain it was amazing." Her lieutenant told her, he was trying to hide the fact that he was still shaking from holding of Segunda Espada for his captain.

"You're just happy I saved you." Soifon stated correctly as she let out a sigh.

"Captain why must you say that, I was worried about you."

"Well don't be" Soifon winced as the reality that her arm was still causing great pain, came back to her.

'I wasn't paying attention when I was fighting, but now…'

(Minutes later)

"Captain, about your arm, there must be something you could do, Captain Unohana could..." Omaeda asked.

"No, Unohana can't repair limbs, but that Kurosaki Ichigo's girl can repair my arm." Soifon stated as everything grew quiet for a moment.

"The smoke is still there." Omaeda said while drawing attention to the plume of smoke above them.

"Is that an effect of your Bankai?" He asked.

"This is the first time I used it in actual combat, but I'm sure it's the after effects." Soifon said as she turned away from it.

"Look I'm going to feel guilty if I don't say this, but thanks for catching me." She mumbled.

"Thanks captain, I…"

All of a sudden they felt a wave of reiatsu, and with shocked expressions, looked above them. It was coming from the cloud.

"Damn, this can't be. I thought he was dead, No… he was dead." The second division captain said.

The cloud began to disappear and when most of the smoke had cleared, they could see the silhouette of the Espada facing their way, deadly still.

"C…c…c…captain can you use your Bankai again?" A frightened Omaeda asked. His captain's frustrated face answered his question.

"I have a limit of once every hour. He won't let us stall for time."

"I'll distract him again." Omaeda offered. For some reason he felt happy for his captain's compliment, maybe it was because it was a first.

The Arrancar, high above them, began to let out a hollow laugh before speaking.

"You forgot one of basic abilities we Espada have. I may have given up my regeneration for greater attack power, but an Espada can still regenerate albeit very slowly. You gave me ample time to do just that!"

"Damn, regeneration, I didn't think of that." Soifon realized.

"Yes, and you won't have a second chance." Barragan said before using Sonido.

"Prepare yourself Omaeda." She told her vice-captain as they felt him approach.

"Whats the plan?"

Omaeda was shaking, but put up a brave front.

"I'm thinki…"

"CAPTAIN LOOK OUT" Soifon's vice-captain grabbed the back of his captain's shinigami robes and suddenly threw her, away from him, with all his might. Soifon's eyes widened at the sudden act.

As she flew, what she saw next, she knew would haunt her forever. Barragan appeared on the exact place where she stood seconds before. Unfortunately Omaeda was inches next to her.

"RUN OMAEDA." She yelled. Her vice-captain turned to run but the effects of the Espada's rot breath took effect much faster than before.

"CAPTAIN!" Omaeda screamed, calling out for help. Soifon's eyes met his one last time before his skin rotted away, his bones turning to dust before even reaching the ground.

Soifon felt herself freeze up at what she had just seen.

'He sacrificed himself for me.' She thought weakly.

"I warned him… that I would kill him." Barragan told Soifon.

She was surprised when she felt a single tear fall from her cheek. She may not have like him, but he was still her lieutenant. It was her duty to protect him.

"You'll pay." She whispered as she slowly wiped the tear from her face.

"What was that?" Barragan sounded amused as reiatsu began pouring out of Soifon's body.

"Ohh… Where did you find this strength?" The Segunda Espada asked interestedly.

The power that was pouring out of her body began encompassing her in a barrier of chaotic, white reiatsu.

"SHUNKO!"

Soifon stood before the Espada, revealing her finally completed shunko.

"You're not very fast are you Espada. We'll you'll regret that in a moment." She said while holding up her stinger shaped zanpakto release. "You will die by Suzumebachi."

"Come!" Barragan ordered.

Soifon vanished before Barragan very eyes, and within seconds appeared twenty feet behind Barragan.

Soifon, thinking her plan successful, made to take one step but began coughing up blood instead.

"You missed shinigami, I on the other hand…" Soifon looked down and saw a pitch black battle axe sticking out of her stomach. "…didn't" Barragan finished.

Soifon slowly turned around and saw the axe was connected to a chain that the Espada held, she knew what would the moment she laid eyes on it and closed her eyes in disappointment.

"Gran Caida, another one of my attacks." Barragan said when suddenly, he pulled the chain. Soifon could do nothing to stop him.

'Is this the end?' she thought before feeling the arms of her opponent wrap around her.

'Omaeda… Yuroichi-sama… I've fail. Please don't be disappointed in me…'

"Farewell… Nameless Captain."

The last thing Soifon saw and heard before she turned to nothing but dust was the Espada's, cold, empty eyes and his cold, heartless laugh.

"You really were a strong opponent." He said semi-respectfully.

Barragan made to turn and assist Aizen when he suddenly he slowly began to revert to his pre resurreccion form.

'What is this?' He thought when his body started to get covered in odd shaped markings and he felt his strength leave him.

After losing the strength to stand, Barragan fell to the floor.

"I can't… stand…. how did… damn that…Captain, She did… this." Barragan growled weakly, it was the only explanation he could think of, before pain engulfed him and he felt his life drain away.

He would never know that Soifon had pierced him twice in each spot that bore a mark on his body…

* * *

Author's Note: Please Review. Good or bad. I want to know if my story has any potential. On another note, I'm not too sure I want romance in my story between Halibel and Ichigo. So how about a vote? Send me reviews and if I get enough, I'll put some romance. Be warned if I write romance it will be very mild. *Smiles* until then my readers.

Technique Meanings

Japanese / English Meaning / User

Katsu Sukai / Splitting Sky / Aizen


	2. Ending the War II

(Chapter 2)

(Hitsugaya VS. Halibel-Moments after his Bankai froze The Shark Empress)

"That's was the last of my strength. That's the closest I have ever been to controlling it."Hitsugaya said to himself as the remaining ice petals of his Bankai shattered, reverting him to his pre-Bankai state.

'Hyoten Hyakkaso… it took too much out of me… I feel… weak…"

Hitsugaya, knowing that he would be unable to support himself any longer, descended from the now blackened sky onto the nearest skyscraper several meters below him. As he landed, Hitsugaya finally and completely succumb to the effects of using his most powerful ability.

"I did it… she's gone…" Hitsugaya whispered to himself and started to take deep breaths and calm his over active nervous from his recent fight.

"Can't sleep…" Hitsugaya said to himself as he felt himself dosing off.

"I must help out." He said at the same time he felt blissful darkness come to him. They only thing that stopped him from fully succumbing to his exhaustion, was the suddenly knowledge that Aizen had broken out of the captain commanders prison.

"Aizen?! Damn they broke out." He said while trying struggling to stand, only for him to once again hit the ground.

'Who am I kidding, I'll only be in the way… please… someone…. Give me the strength to fight Aizen…' He thought weakly.

Hitsugaya's felt his heart dropped when he came to realization.

'I can't sense her!" The white haired captain immediately used all his strength to get the ledge of the building and let his eyes scan over the destroyed town.

'Matsumoto… where are you?'

"She couldn't have been defeated." He thought and made to take off in the direction he had seen her last when he heard a loud 'Crack'

He slowly looked behind him and watch as the obelisk of ice began to crack and fall apart. He made sure to look at the Espada as the tower suddenly burst apart and came crashing down along with Halibel.

"Farewell… Tia Halibel." He said before once again trying to look for Matsumoto.

Hitsugaya made to fly off, but both his heart dropped and eyes widened as the sound of an Arrancar using Sonido filled his highly trained ears.

"Farewell?" A female's voice asked confusedly.

"Did you honestly expect an Espada to fall by that level of attack?" A feminine voice asked. Hitsugaya made to turn, but he suddenly gasped and soon began to spit up blood.

He immediately looked down and saw a huge, white, shark tooth-like zanpakto sticking out of his abdomen.

"How did…?" Hitsugaya brought his hand up to his mouth as blood continued to pour out, endlessly.

"Not even… scratched…' He thought weakly as his strength began to leave him.

"Each Espada has… well an aspect of death we govern over, the reason why people die, mine happens to be Sacrifice… I didn't blindly allow myself to get attacked by you. To sacrifice means to do it willingly. I attacked you knowing full well what could happen…. I am allowed to survive your greatest attack or trump card. I can only use this ability once a day, but I won't need to anymore. That attack was too powerful of you to use it again anytime soon."

Halibel twisted her Zanpakto in Hitsugaya before roughly pulling it out; he immediately fell to his knees facing away from Halibel, he tried desperately to draw breath as he looked up to the dark cloud above him. As he did so, he could faintly sense her raising her weapon above him.

'I've lost' played over and over in his head as he looked out towards the ruined town.

"You were no match for me." Halibel stated darkly..

Hitsugaya could not help but tremble from both the loss of blood and his own fear, as he felt his death approach he could think of only one thing. 'I'm sorry Matsumoto… I'm sorry… Momo'

"How sad..." Halibel commented before bringing her zanpakto down and cutting the captain in half, from right shoulder to left hip, granting him an instant death…

After raising her weapons she looked towards the remaining fights and wondered if she should interfere. It didn't take long for her to come to the conclusion that she would simply wait until she was needed.

Fortunately she didn't have to wait long.

Within moments she felt a massive amount of spiritual pressure come her way soon followed by the arrival of an unknown shinigami.

"Finally" she spoke as she gently touched the right side of her ribs, where she was bleeding slightly. When her hand was covered in her blood she aimed her hand at the shinigami and charged up what appeared to be a neon yellow cero.

"Grand Rey Cero" she whispered as the captain's eyes widened…

* * *

(Yamamoto VS. Aizen-After separating.)

"You're strong, but this nothing I haven't anticipated." Aizen said as he used a high leveled lightning kido.

They had already been fighting for fifteen minutes. Neither gained any leeway over the other, though Aizen suffered severe burns along his right arm.

"It would take more than that to damage me." Yamamoto answered and with a swipe of his sword the lightning was reflected.

'I cannot use Kyoka Suigetsu against an opponent of his level.'

Apparently Aizen's sword was ineffective if the opponent had a higher level of reiatsu to counter the illusion, so Aizen was forced to use his extensive knowledge of kido.

"Hado # 90: Kurohitsugi." Aizen uttered. Yamamoto merely stared at his opponent, unaffected by the black energy surrounding him. The moment he was fully engulfed, the black box caught fire and burnt up.

As the flames consumed the black energy of the kido, the commander stood unaffected in the center of the ring of fire.

"Tch".

Aizen's power lied in deception, without it he was less than a match for the aged captain.

"Was that it, Aizen? Is this all you can do" The old man asked while raising his sword, he used shunpo and appear inches from Aizen and, once again, at slashed at him. Aizen intercepted the attack but was pushed far back do to the force behind it.

"I will waste no more time with you!"

Fire began poured out of his zanpakto as he prepared to use his strongest Shikai attack. The captain himself stood in the center of a blazing inferno, unaffected.

"Burn Aiz…" his was interrupted, and for the first time ever his eyes opened as wide as possible, and stopped mid attack. Aizen who was prepared to dodge said attack looked at the old man. It took him a while to figure it out, and when he did a smile appeared on his face.

Soifon's reiatsu sudden disappeared.

"It appears your captain failed. No need to be so shocked, I…" Aizen was instantly cut off by the captain commander.

"Silent Aizen, every word you speak holds no meaning to me." Yamamoto clarified, overcoming his lapse of shock. Aizen stared at him for several moments, neither one saying anything until Hitsugaya's reiatsu also vanished.

"Another one and it appears Barragan is unable to continue fighting, but Halibel is near full health. Do you not feel remorse for allowing them to die?" Aizen asked. Yamamoto was speechless. Two of his captains died within moments of each other. He knew he couldn't lose face, but he was furious.

"Aizen, I swear, not one more shinigami will lose their life for your foolish actions." Yamamoto roughly flicked his zanpakto to the side, and suddenly it seemed as if the air around Aizen burst into flames. Aizen appeared calm as he raised his hand that held his zanpakto.

"Bankai."

All of a sudden the blade of Kyoka Suigetsu evaporated into a thick fog before it began streaming out of Aizen's zanpakto's hilt.

Immediately the flames that were inches from him were blown away as a thick mist descended over the area in which they fought.

Yamamoto waited for Aizen to make a move.

"You lost the moment I unleashed my Bankai..." As he spoke the mist thickened until Yamamoto could see nothing but mist. For someone as experienced in battle, this was no problem.

"My Bankai works exactly like my Shikai, complete hypnosis, without any of its weaknesses. You merely have to be within the mist to fall under my control. This isn't all there is to my Bankai, but you won't live long enough to see anything else." Yamamoto focused on releasing as much reiatsu in hopes that the mist would die out.

"I already told you it has no weakness, the mist has settled and won't be removed until I command it to."

"Ryujin Jakka: Nadegiri!" Yamamoto exclaimed with a wide wave of his zanpakto. Fire burst forth from the katana and attacked the immediate area in front of him, to lure Aizen out. Aizen suddenly appeared before Yamamoto ready to stab the captain. Unfortunately Aizen was to slow and Yamamoto sliced Aizen, in half, at the waist.

Knowing what had happened, the old man spoke as the fake Aizen disappeared in the mist.

"Illusions won't work on me kid."

"But my dear captain, it already has." Aizen spoke. Yamamoto's eyes widened as his right shoulder split in half, and blood surged out. The old captain immediately clutched his wound.

The attack had nearly taken his arm.

"Bakudo # 99 Bankin." Aizen spoke. Unable to figure out where the voice came from, Yamamoto was unable to dodge and was soon entrapped by black spiritual fabric and was unable to move.

"You underestimated me." Aizen spoke as his Bankai diminished. Yamamoto couldn't go anywhere. Aizen once again held up his index and middle finger.

"Let's try this again. You should be proud, I have barely perfected it. I haven't tested it on anyone else." He spoke as black energy surged from his finger tips.

Hado #101: Kurohitsugi." Aizen said as Yamamoto was engulfed by the black box.

* * *

(Ukitake VS. Gin-After separating)

It seemed apparent within the first few minutes of the fight that Ukitake was not fighting to kill Gin though it was obvious Gin was severely outclassed, but he wasn't called a prodigy for nothing. Gin was keeping up with the older captain rather well, thought not without suffering from a few injuries and close calls. While Ukitake barely had a few minor cuts, Gin suffered from a major chest wound that could have proven fatal if Ukitake was fighting seriously.

"I pity you Gin, you showed such promise." Ukitake said. Ukitake despised having to fight Gin.

Gin's was breathing heavily and gasping, but his face still had his signature smirk.

"Apologies Captain, fate must have dealt me a bad hand." He smirked before coughing. When he stopped he stood up as much as possible and took a fighting stance.

"You still mean to fight me?" Ukitake asked. He was shocked, he had no desire to kill Gin, but he knew Gin had to be stopped.

"I promised Aizen after all." Gin raised his sword.

"Shoot to kill, Shinso!" Gin yelled as his blade extended. When the, elongated, blade was within inches of Ukitake he suddenly vanished causing Gin to open his eye in surprised.

Suddenly Gin's forearm was cut open causing him to cringe as he lost mobility on his left arm. He quickly grabbed his zanpakto with his other hand as Ukitake appeared before him.

"I don't want to kill you Gin." Ukitake stated passionately.

Gin ignored the captain's words and began releasing a barrage of sword thrusts from a distance so fast that Ukitake was surprised that he found himself barely able to dodge them.

'You really mean to kill me Gin. Why? What could have been done so that your path didn't lead you to betraying us?' Ukitake thought sadly as he ducked under the zanpakto.

He was able to parry a slash he was unable to dodge when he felt Soifon's reiatsu vanish. He quickly turned, along with Gin, to look at where the reiatsu disappeared.

"Soifon" Ukitake whispered sadly.

"Oh dear, Barragan fell in battle." Gin asked absent mindedly.

"How terrible." Ukitake said unable to stay calm. Gin shook his head.

"Just now, with Soifon dying, it made me think. Captain, can you promise me something." Ukitake looked at Gin, who was still looking in the area Soifon died.

"When I die, can you… can you tell Matsumoto… I'm sorry." Gin asked quietly.

"You can tell her yourself, turn yourself in." Ukitake replied. Gin shook his head.

"I already told ya." Gin raised his sword once more. "I promised Aizen." It was quiet of a moment before they simultaneously felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu vanished as well. Ukitake's eyes widened.

"Hitsugaya too." He said. His heart ached for his fallen comrades.

"It appears Halibel is in perfect health." Gin spoke. There was now one Espada that could interfere with any of their battles. Ukitake knew what he had to do.

"This must come to an end, Gin." He spoke and with a twitch of the wrist and before Gin was able to dodge; the air around Gin transformed into water and trapped Gin in one of his strongest water attacks, Aqua Sphere.

Gin panicked and began trying to escape but to no avail. Seeing no other way, he released his sword once more. It escaped the water prison and as swift as lightening pierced Ukitake's right arm.

Ukitake winced as he dislodged the blade from his forearm. Unfortunately it gave a Gin enough time to break out of the water prison and land on the same building as Ukitake.

"Rakurai Kugyou." Ukitake yelled as a volt of lightening burst forth from one of his zanpakto. The speed of the attack was so fast Ukitake was shocked when Gin's evaded the technique and shot his zanpakto once again. This time Ukitake took the opening.

Ukitake wasted no time and abruptly appeared before Gin. Both looked at each other in the eyes. Ukitake closed his eyes and looked away as he saw Gin's eyes filled with remorse.

"I'm sorry Gin." Suddenly a massive amount of Gin's own blood erupted from his chest.

Ukitake looked away as Gin slowly fell to his knees, his smile no longer showing.

"Remember… to tell… Matsumoto… She was the only friend… that I… enjoyed being arou…" Without another word Gin collapsed.

"I promise Gin." Ukitake said while looking away sadly and before looking towards where Espada, who defeated Hitsugaya, stood.

For the first time in ages, Ukitake truly felt angry.

'This war has to end, this day has seen to much bloodshed.'

"Your next." He said before using shunpo and within moments he appeared before the female Espada.

"Finally" Halibel spoke as she gently touched the right side of her ribs, where she was bleeding slightly. When her hand was covered in her blood she aimed her hand at the shinigami and charged up what appeared to be a neon yellow cero.

"Grand Rey Cero" she whispered as, the captain's eyes widened.

* * *

Technique Meanings

Japanese / English Meaning / User

Kurohitsugi / Black Coffin / Aizen

Nadegiri / Clean Sweep / Yamamoto

Bankin / Great Seal / Aizen

Rakurai Kugyou / Lightning Penance / Ukitake

Hyoten Hyakkaso/ Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral/ Hitsugaya


	3. Ending the War III

(Author's Note: Once more, please keep in mind that this story will be about Ichigo and the Espada. I'm just finishing up that war, and then Ichigo's future will be unveiled.)

* * *

(Chapter 3)

(Shunsui VS Stark)

"I have a question for you. Why do you fight for Aizen?" Shunsui questioned minutes after both captain and Espada separated from the others.

"What makes to think I have a reason to fight?" Stark countered, he really didn't feel explaining his reasons to anyone.

"Because, fighting for no reason is no way to fight at all." Shunsui said while he lifted both of his zanpakto's.

Both were prepared to attack at a moment's notice.

"I believe I am standing before one of Souls Society's top fighters, as such you would know all about war. The moment you start to fight, you are in the wrong either way. Fighting can only lead to pain… and loneliness."

"Such wise words, but what happens now? Shall continue down this path… this path that ends with both of us in the wrong?"

"What do you think?" Stark asked as he shot off a couple of cero's from his guns. Shunsui instinctively dodge all of them.

"I told you before, stop dodging and attack." Stark said, albeit a little bored. Shunsui suddenly appeared before him and tried to slash him abdomen. Stark merely blocked both attacks with the barrels of both his swords.

"My guns aren't just for shooting." Stark said.

Shunsui quickly looked at his blades and saw both of his blades beginning to crack down the middle.

'How did…?' The captain swiftly jumped away from Stark,

"My guns are imbedded with a type of, you can say, heirro tougher than even my own. It shatters everything they come in contact with." Stark explained.

"I guess I'll just have to avoid hitting your guns." Shunsui reasoned, he was about to attack when he felt Soifon and Hitsugaya's reiatsu vanish. 'Damn it' he thought.

There was silence until…

"Just now, your reiatsu fluctuated. Is it because you felt your allies just die… or is there another reason?" Stark asked while preparing to pull the trigger.

"I mourn the deaths of my fellow captains, but I cannot take my focus off this battle." Shunsui replied, seemingly unaffected.

"Wise choice, Captain." Stark said before using Sonido, unfortunately Shunsui wasn't fast enough and was sent flying when stark appeared before him and kicked his stomach. As Shunsui was sent flying he saw multiple ceros coming his way and barely managed to dodge them with shunpo.

"You're extremely fast." Shunsui stated while getting into a fighting stance. "But I'm just getting started."

"After seeing what I can do… you still plan on using only your Shikai?" Stark questioned.

"I see no reason to use Bankai until I need to." Shunsui replied. "I'm hoping Katen Kyokotsu will be enough for this battle."

Suddenly Stark vanished only to appear one second later, this, resulting in Shunsui staring at the barrel of Stark's longest gun which was inches from his face.

"It appears to me that you're not taking our fight too seriously." Stark said, while placing a finger on the trigger.

"My, oh my, I guess you're right." Shunsui answered.

"So will you release your Bankai?" Stark asked, and for the first time since crossing blades with him, Shunsui's face grew grim.

"No."

Shunsui swiftly moved his head to the right, just as Stark pulled the trigger and released a cero. As the cero left the barrel of Stark's gun, Shunsui slashed at Stark's midsection, but only hitting air as Stark used Sonido.

"You've suddenly became faster, I'll give you that." Stark commended.

"I'm sure I could go a little faster." Shunsui replied.

"Show me" Stark ordered.

With that both vanished…

* * *

(Yamamoto VS. Aizen-Continuation)

Hado #101: Kurohitsugi." Aizen said as Yamamoto was engulfed by the black box of concentrated energy.

Yamamoto tried with all his strength to break free, but not even he could physically break such a high leveled kido spell. He could do nothing but watch as he was engulfed in darkness.

Aizen smiled at the joy of taking out Soul Society's leader and as he watched his creation come to life. The shock of the captain commander's face as the spell devoured him was incredibly satisfying to watch.

The black coffin retained its shape for several seconds before ripping apart.

"I told you… my skills surpass even yours" He said as he began descending from the sky. He was about to use shunpo and aid one of his Espada but stopped when he felt Yamamoto's reiatsu slightly flare up.

He turned around and was astounded to see the captain standing where he had left him.

Unfortunately the captain had felt the full effects of a one-hundred and one leveled kido spell. His clothes were badly shredded, his entire body was covered in his own blood, and he could barely support himself.

Though he still held his Zanpakto, but this made no difference. The captain was in a very critical state, it was very doubtful that he could continue to raise his Zanpakto.

'That's not possible, he should be dead. '

"I did indeed underestimate you." Aizen said in frustration.

"It will take… more than that… to break… me… boy." Yamamoto said weakly, his body trembling from the pain he was in.

"Just a little more I'd say." Aizen said. He used shunpo and appeared behind the old man and with a swift slash; Yamamoto's back was cut open and was sent went flying down into the city below and crashing into ruble of a destroyed building.

"I can still feel him down there, but he won't be able to move anymore." Aizen muttered to himself.

Suddenly loud explosions filled the air. Aizen looked over his should and saw Stark firing a barrage of cero's at Shunsui, and far off in the distance saw the unmistakable Bankai of Komamura appear.

Aizen was going to leave and help out Tosen but once again halted as an area in which the captain commander fell, began burning.

"How is he generating so much spiritual pressure?" Aizen questioned and used shunpo to appear before the aged man, hopefully for the last time. What he saw wasn't what he had expected. The commander was laying down, his body broken, but the fire around him was snaking its way out of his zanpakto. Aizen was about to use another kido spell but the fire grew intense and cut Aizen off from Yamamoto.

Unexpectedly, Aizen saw the captain's eyes open up weakly.

"Why do you continue to fight? Your body is broken." Aizen asked as the fire around Yamamoto began to spread.

"I can't believe… I have… to use this…on you." The captain said weakly. It was clear he was suffering from blood loss, his skin was pale, and his voice weak.

"Ban…" Aizen's eye widened and tried to cast a finishing blow, with his zanpakto, but was too late. "Kai" the captain finished.

Aizen immediately used shunpo to escape what was to come. The captain commander was engulfed in a column of fire that rose thousands of feet into the sky. The fire was so intense that even though Aizen was far enough away, he could feel the fire burning the air he was breathing.

'Such a destructive Bankai.'

When it reached a hundred meters in diameter it stopped growing and started to spin rapidly.

Aizen waited on high alert though he didn't have to wait long. Something happened that Aizen would have never anticipated. From wall of fire Aizen heard the cry of what must have been the largest bird ever.

Aizen waited.

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds….

All of a sudden colossal wings burst forth from and eradicated the flaming column.

As it fully revealed itself, Aizen was left to marvel at the one hundred meter tall Phoenix made entirely of flame.

As the beast flapped its massive wings it gave another terrible cry.

"What is this?" Aizen asked while shielding himself from the heat the creature generated.

"I told you Aizen… Soul Society will never fall." A voice yelled out. Aizen's eyes widened as he recognized it as Yamamoto's.

"My zanpakto truly is the greatest of all zanpakto within Soul Society." Yamamoto's shouted. Aizen looked around for the aged captain but he could find nothing.

"That is your Bankai?" Aizen asked.

"Yes, my Bankai. RYUJIN JAKKA SOSEI FUSHICHOU!" The captain roared. The Phoenix shot up high into the air and with a great cry. The cry was so great the Aizen was blown off of the building he was standing on, thought he quickly regained his bearings.

"I haven't just released my Bankai either; I've used its special ability. It can only be used once in the entire existence of my zanpakto."

"The ability to overturn one's era!" he roared.

Aizen, quickly, made to release his own Bankai until he was suddenly standing face to face with the captain commander. Aizen was rendered speechless at what he saw.

The captain before him was definitely the captain commander, but this captain held the appearance of a middle aged man, in battle damaged clothing. He still had the features of the aged captain but where there was white hair, there was now black. The once noticeable scars that marred his body were gone and he had an overall slightly more youthful appearance.

What really gave him away were his eyes. They were the same eyes that struck terror into all those weaker than him.

"How is this possible?" Aizen said confusedly as the captain raised Ryujin Jakka.

"Ryujin Jakka gives me the greatest ability one could ask for. Once in a life time, when, I'm in greatest need Ryujin Jakka allows my body to revert to a time when my body was at its peak. Now turn to ash… AIZEN!" Yamamoto yelled. He was inches from striking him when a loud ripping noise sounded over the entire town. Both Aizen and Yamamoto turned to look. Both were shocked when they saw a barely opening Garganta…

* * *

(Shunsui VS. Stark)

"I guess this fight can't be determined by our speed." Shunsui stated after having just dodged another cero.

"Clearly." Stark replied.

Shunsui appeared behind Stark and made to stab him. Stark anticipated the move and parried the attack with his long gun. Shunsui watched as another crack appeared on his zanpakto causing him to jumped away from him once again.

"I've noticed, Espada, that you only shoot ceros with your long barreled gun. Why?" Shunsui asked.

"If I used both you would have died the moment I released." Stark exclaimed.

"My, oh my, now who's not taking things seriously?" Shunsui stated. "Are you trying to mock me?"

"Not at all… You made me do this pain in the ass release; you'd better show me you're Bankai."

"I see no reason to." Shunsui replied. He suddenly lost sight of the Primera, who had just used sonido.

"I'm getting tired of this." Stark said while appeared behind Shunsui so that they were back to back.

"You could give up." Shunsui reasoned.

"Not a chance." Suddenly Shunsui twisted around and slashed at the Espada, moving faster than he ever had previously, successfully cutting Starks chest albeit being a smaller cut than Shunsui intended.

Stark jumped back, surprised at the speed of the attack. Shunsui didn't give him long to recover.

"Busho Koma!" Shunsui yelled. Stark was then assaulted with a raging gust of wind that blocked his sight. Stark covered his eyes with one hand and the other used his long barreled gun to shoot a cero. Suddenly the raging wind died down.

When he was able to see again, he stared at where he shot. Shunsui stood, a good distance away from Stark, his left arm bleeding heavily.

"That was some attack, were you trying to finish me off?" Stark asked.

"I… didn't expect you would to be able to still sense me." Shunsui said, not answering the question.

"It appears ceros are all that you can do… that's not very useful; I've seen hundreds of ceros." Shunsui stated.

"But have any ever damaged you like that?" Stark said.

"No."

"I thought so, but since you aren't showing me you're Bankai…" Stark trailed of and raised his short barrel gun.

"Cero Metralleta." Stark said. All of a sudden a barrage of ceros simultaneously shot out for Stark's gun. Shunsui's eyes widened as the density of the ceros made it appear as one massive cero. Shunsui knew it was too late to avoid it, not a second later Stark watched as the captain was engulfed by the unison of several cero's.

Stark lowered his gun and stared at the area where the captain stood, which was now a giant cloud. He had felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure released from the captain the second his attack hit.

'Come out.' Stark thought to himself the same time he heard the mysterious sound of flapping wings.

With each flap the smoke began to disperse until none of it was left.

Stark smirked at what he saw before him.

Not only was Shunsui unharmed, but right behind him was an immense creature which Stark made out to be a griffin. It was nearly transparent as if it was made out of the wind itself.

"Ban…kai." Shunsui whispered in a serious voice.

"So this is your Bankai?" Stark said while staring at the beast.

"Katen Kyokotsu Raioni Kaze Yajuu." Shunsui said, as the griffin flapped its huge wings.

"Something seems off." Stark stated.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Shunsui replied lazily

"Your reiatsu hasn't changed; don't Bankai's increase your reiatsu output?" Stark asked.

"Care to find out?" Shunsui offered.

Stark preceded to shoot another barrage of ceros at Shunsui who appeared unaffected. When the ceros were close enough to the target the griffin cried out and shielded the captain with one of its massive, transparent wings. Stark was unimpressed.

"Defense?" Stark questioned. 'Though it looks as if it's made of wind, it is corporal' Stark thought.

"The perfect defense actually. My Bankai has the greatest defense power than any other Bankai in existence." Shunsui explained.

"It seems as if that griffin is not connected to you, so it is safe to assume that if I can get you away from that thing… it will be as if you never had used Bankai."

"Good luck. Tell me…" Shunsui asked while raising his right hand. "Tell me how can you separate me from the wind." He finished. The Griffon suddenly opened its mouth. Stark noticed it beginning to charge an attack.

'Damn' Stark thought as he felt the energy of the charging attack reach high enough to cause massive damage. He quickly smeared some of the blood from his chest wound on the barrel of his long gun.

"Grand Rey Cero." Stark said as his gun shot out a powerful neon blue cero, yet Shunsui simply stared at the Espada's cero.

"Kazeoni Kyouten!" Shunsui yelled. The Griffin suddenly released the fully charged beam directly at Stark.

Both cero and beam crashed against each other, both beams battling for dominance in mid- air. It didn't take long to decide a victor. The Griffin's beam broke through the Grand Rey Cero. Starks eyes widened at the power of the attack.

Stark followed up by quickly aiming his short barrel gun and released the greatest cero in his arsenal.

"Cero Oscuras." Stark said. The pitch black cero roared as it exited the chamber of the gun. This time there was no contest. The black cero ripped apart the griffins beam and charged the griffin itself. Shunsui's eyes widened as the cero connected with his Bankai. The resulting explosion rocked the very foundations of the town. Both captain and Espada had to shield themselves from the blast that collided. Unfortunately Stark was closer and within the confusion Shunsui was able to use kido.

"This usually isn't the way I fight but… Bakudo # 92: Sajo Sabaku." Before he knew it the Primera Espada was trapped in spirit chains. Shunsui knew he would only have moments to work with and did the first thing that popped into his mind. He rendered the first Espada weaponless before using shunpo to escape. As he did this he could see the other captain's battles in the distance.

Komamura's battle damaged Bankai was swinging its massive sword, further back explosions sounded where Ukitake was fighting, and most importantly, he saw a massive phoenix made of fire.

'Yama-jii.' He thought quickly.

Not a moment later Stark easily broke the chains, an impossible feat for anyone else.

"That won't change anything." Stark said.

"We'll see." Shunsui replied as he held both of Starks guns.

"Your Bankai took a huge amount of damage; it will take a while to protect you again." Stark said as the griffin was slowly regenerating.

"Only a couple seconds." Shunsui stated.

"I didn't think bankai's could be defeated so easily." Stark said. Shunsui didn't reply.

"Enough. Time for me to finish this." Stark said as a black orb of reiatsu began forming in the center of his chest.

Shunsui didn't have to guess what Stark was doing.

Stark was charging his Cero Oscuras. Shunsui's eyes widened as he noticed this cero was more powerful and sinister than the one his gun released 'Maybe it's because he, himself, is doing it' Shunsui thought. He began to think of ways to escape the cero.

What happened next was unexpected…

Stark was about to release the cero when he heard the sound of a Garganta opening. The cero that he had charged simply vanished as he lost concentration and both captain and Espada looked at the opening Garganta.

* * *

(Ukitake VS. Halibel)

"I promise Gin." Ukitake said while looking away sadly and before looking towards where Espada, who defeated Hitsugaya, stood.

"You're next." He said before using shunpo, and within moments he appeared before the female Espada.

"Finally" she spoke as she gently touched the right side of her ribs where she was bleeding slightly. When her hand was covered in her blood she aimed her hand at the shinigami and charged up what appeared to be a neon yellow cero.

"Grand Rey Cero" she whispered as the captain's eyes widened.

The yellow cero made a loud screeching sound as it shot out towards Ukitake. The cero was the largest one that Ukitake had ever seen.

'So fast' he thought while immediately using shunpo and reappearing to the right of the cero.

"That was sudden." He told her as the cero died down. Ukitake unexpectedly found himself having trouble catching his breath. 'Not now' he thought worriedly. 'I can keep going…'

"You didn't give me a chance to introduce myself." Ukitake said, buying himself some time to calm down. Halibel just stared at him.

"Jushiro Ukitake, captain of squad thirteen." He said while raising both of his zanpakto.

"Tia Halibel, tercera Espada." She finally said.

"Three? So you're weaker than the other one?" Ukitake asked, talking about Stark.

"You still won't be a match for me." She said.

Suddenly loud explosions were heard off in the distance. Ukitake turned to see what had caused it. The source of the commotion was a torrent of ceros being shot off, compliments of Stark.

'Shunsui' he thought worriedly, Halibel saw this.

"Worried about your ally?" She questioned, startling him out of his thoughts.

'What was I doing, I'm in a battle' he reprimanded himself as he refocused his concentration on the female Espada.

"A little." He admitted.

"You should concentrate on your fight with me, otherwise…" She suddenly used sonido and vanished, only to appear mere inches from Ukitake's face. "You'll die."

"You should be more worried about yourself Espada." He said. Halibel's eyes suddenly narrowed as she felt something grazing her stomach. She looked down and saw both of the captain's blades digging into her.

'He's faster than I realized.' She thought in surprise.

She quickly used sonido once again, this time appearing behind him. Ukitake tried to shunpo away but was to slow and sent rocketing up into the sky, Halibel right on his trail. When he noticed she was close enough behind him, he quickly got his baring and twisted in air and bringing his blades up.

Halibel didn't expect such an attack and was barely able to bring her arms up and defend herself. Both zanpakto penetrated her heirro and caused deep lacerations on her forearms.

Halibel jumped away from him, seemingly unaffected by the attack.

"You're fast."

Ukitake simply stared at her, his breathing ragged.

"You're out of breath… just by that?" She asked. "Maybe you aren't as strong as I initially thought"

She raised her shark-tooth like weapon and pointed it at the captain.

"La Gota."

A blast of pressurized water shot out from her blade towards Ukitake. He narrowly avoided it, but Halibel didn't stop there and followed up with a barrage of pressurized water and soon Ukitake found himself dodging a shower of water blasts. As they got harder to avoid, it didn't take long for one to actually hit him and when it did, he was sent father into the air.

"All you're doing is trying and failing to dodge my attacks. Are you truly a captain?" Halibel asked.

After getting no reply she spoke once more.

"So this truly is a captain's strength." She said before raising her weapon. All of a sudden Ukitake appeared before her, shocking the Espada, and with his wave of his blades sent a powerful torrent of water at the Espada.

"Damn it." She said as the water shot her down until she crashed into the top of a skyscraper. She quickly recovered from the attack, her body now soaking wet. She swiftly whipped her hair back before staring back at the captain, who was standing at the edge of the building.

"You know…. For a woman, you should respect yourself and wear modest clothing." Ukitake commented. Halibel's eyes narrowed before rapidly raising her weapon.

"Cascada."

A surge of water shot out of her weapon, Ukitake merely side stepped the attack and waited for the water to stop.

"You are definitely strong, Espada." Ukitake said while raising his sword. Halibel stood at the ready in case he tried anything. Ukitake made to charge her; unfortunately he only took two steps before stopping. To her surprise, Ukitake dropped both swords on the building roof and fell to his knees. He began covering his mouth as he began coughing.

'What's going on?' she thought.

Ukitake continued to cough and within several seconds he began coughing up blood. 'No not now… please not now.' He thought. He was left completely defenseless. Halibel made no move to strike at the weaponless captain, but instead waited as he finished.

'What's he doing? Did I do that?" she thought. It only took several more moments before Ukitake stopped coughing and weakly got back up, clutching both swords.

"I didn't take you as the kind of person that would allow your opponent to recover from a bout of his sickness, I suppose I must thank you." He said.

"Don't, if I had known what had happened I would have killed you in a second. Hope that it doesn't happen again." She said seriously.

"… I see. No mercy. What I would expect from a hollow." Ukitake said while regaining his posture.

"I see no reason to continue this fight…. I'll finish it." Halibel said. She placed one of her hands on her stomach, where she was cut, and gathered the blood before raising her hand to the captain.

"Grand Rey Cero." She whispered. And for the second time during that fight the air was filled with a horrid screeching sound as the neon yellow cero shot out. Ukitake's eyes widened when realizing that this cero was twice as large as the first.

'No time to escape'

He quickly held up both his zanpakto to the oncoming cero. Halibel watched as the captain was swallowed up by her cero just seconds later.

"Too bad, you seemed stronger than the other captain." Halibel said as her attack died down.

She made took take off when she felt the captains spiritual pressure appear from the cloud of dust made from her cero. She turned and saw the silhouette of the captain standing behind the wall of smoke.

"That was quite an attack." Ukitake said his form finally visible as he still held his zanpakto out in front of him. Halibel was impressed and surprised when she saw him unaffected by one of her greatest attacks.

Suddenly a huge ray of energy surged out of his zanpakto. Halibel's eyes widened at the familiarity of the attack 'is that…'

She quickly used sonido to escape the attack and watched the attack rush past her and die before quickly staring at the captain.

"What was that… was that a cero?" She asked the man before her.

"I still have a thing or two up my sleeve. My zanpakto may seem like a primary water and lightning zanpakto, but that isn't the case. They certainly make a perfect conduit for water and lightning kido, but my zanpakto's power lies elsewhere." Ukitake stated. Without warning Halibel appeared and slashed at the captain. Ukitake winced at the force behind it as he blocked the attack. He still felt weakened by his fit earlier while Halibel was still thinking about how he used cero.

'So those water attacks were kido, I guess he is above the level of calling them out. I should be careful'

With one of his blades, Ukitake made to slash at Halibel's neck. The Espada easily ducked, pulling her weapon back and once again tried to cut Ukitake in half this time.

Ukitake quickly vanished from her sight.

When he appeared again, he ducked as a stream of water shot out to where he previously stood. He felt Halibel approach and swung both himself and his zanpakto and barely blocked the Espada'sstrike. She suddenly began coming at him as fast as possible. Ukitake remained on the defensive. He could feel his strength draining with each second that past. It was only a matter of time before he had another fit, she was coming at him too fast.

Her attack pattern was made up of mostly sonido and quick strikes; Ukitake's weakened state was in no condition to fight this type of agile opponent.

After several minutes of attacking, Ukitake saw an opening in her stance. 'Maybe she's weakening' he thought. He knew this could be his only chance. With the next strike, Ukitake swung both his zanpakto with all of his strength. This caused Halibel to lose, momentary, control of her large weapon. It was plenty of time for Ukitake.

"Fuzui Enko!" Ukitake yelled. Lightening surged through his blade and he swung it in an upward strike, successfully slicing Halibel from left hip to right shoulder. She gasped at the unexpected attack as blood shot out of her. On top of that she realized she couldn't move.

"Complete paralysis." He said as Halibel stood before him, completely defenseless**. **

'Damn it' she thought as he rose his zanpakto. 'This must be another kido, so what techniques do his zanpakto have?'

"The ability I used earlier, the one that looked like cero, is the true ability of my zanpakto. Complete mimicry. It gives me the ability to mimic any reiatsu based attack. Your Grand Rey Cero was a perfect move for me to mimic. My zanpakto will never forget your attack until I have it mimic another. Allow me to thank you for adding a powerful ability to my arsenal."

"Good bye, Espada." He finished and shot Halibel's own cero at her point blank. She could do nothing as she was quickly swallowed up by the powerful beam.

The cero surged for a while before finally stopping.

Ukitake felt relief until he was suddenly sent flying into the side of the skyscraper opposite the building he was just standing on. He groaned as he swiftly recovered and shunpo'd onto the top of the skyscraper. His eyes widened as he saw Halibel, seemingly waiting for him. Fortunately for Ukitake, she wasn't unharmed. The left side of her body was heavily injured. She was bleeding from her head, he mask fragments full of cracks, her left leg was shaking, and she was having trouble breathing.

"My own Cero." She said weakly. Ukitake began couching, but quickly stopped.

"I'm surprised… *cough*….you survived." Ukitake said, standing on the edge of the building.

"There is no way I'd die by my own cero." She said while catching her breath.

"I guess not. Unfortunately I don't have any more time." Ukitake said, referring to his illness. His lungs were causing him extreme pain.

Ukitake quickly crossed his swords and began releasing a huge amount of spiritual pressure. Halibel's eyes widened.

"Ban…" Suddenly Ukitake stopped speaking as his chest surged with pain. He fell to his knees and began coughing up more blood than before, yet he refused to let go of his zanpakto.

"Ban…*cough*… *Banka*…*cough*." Ukitake tried to speak but it was no use. He stared at Halibel and automatically knew that his time was up.

She quickly used sonido and Ukitake could do nothing when Halibel appeared, standing over him, and cut both his zanpakto in half.

"I warned you." She said suddenly grabbing the still coughing captain by his throat and held him over the edge of the building.

Ukitake was helpless.

Halibel dropped her weapon with her other hand and held that hand to the captains chest.

As she held him by his throat, he could see what must have been Tosen's Bankai engulf the entire area where he and Komamura were fighting, Shunsui confronting Stark, and the captain commander's bankai in all its glory.

'Captain… Shunsui... I couldn't…" Ukitake closed his eyes in disappointment

"Cero." Halibel whispered.

The attack was instantaneous, the cero shot right through Ukitake's chest, leaving a gaping hole.

Ukitake's eyes held a look of absolute belief before his body began to convulse.

Halibel said nothing as she released the captain and watched as Ukitake's lifeless body plummeted to the ground.

She was unfazed at the fact that she had won yet another battle.

Halibel closed her eyes and sensed the battles around her. She knew she could still fight, she was just wounded slightly, but she wanted to know who would need her help more. It was when she remembered to get revenge for her fraccion that she decided to help out Aizen. She made to use sonido but stopped when she saw a Garganta opening in the center of the town…

* * *

(Author's Note: Just to make it clear, if Ukitake hadn't fought Gin earlier and was at full strength he would have definitely been able to kill Halibel. In power, Ukitake is way stronger. Unfortunately he is sick which gives her a way greater advantage. He didn't even get to use Bankai!!!!!!!!!!

On a side note, if not for the manga itself, I get the info from my story on the bleach wikia site.)

Next chapter: Aizen's Wildcard VS. The Humble Captain. The War Ends 6/25/09…

Technique Meanings

Japanese / English Meaning / User

Kurohitsugi / black coffin / Aizen

Sosei Fushichou / Immortal Phoenix / Yamamoto's Bankai

Raioni Kaze Yajuu / lying demon wind beast / Shunsui's Bankai

Kazeoni Kyouten / wind demon canon / Shunsui

Sajo Sabaku / locking bondage stripes / Shunsui

Fuzui Enko / paralysis arc / Ukitake


	4. Ending the War IV

(Author's Note: Sorry for the late chapter. My beta gave me a great idea for ending the war, I loved it so much I decided to go with that idea. Please enjoy the finally completed chapter 4.)

* * *

(Chapter 4)

(Yammi VS Renji, Rukia, and Chad-Las Noches)

At this unexpected turn of events, all Chad, Renji, and Rukia could do was stare up at Yammi's now monstrous form that was towering over them.

"Who said the numbers of the ten Espada, went from one to ten? Our numbers go from zero to nine!" Yammi exclaimed proudly.

"His reiatsu… it's overwhelming me." Chad told Renji as he felt himself beginning to tremble and lose his balance.

"I feel so heavy." Rukia added as she momentarily lost her balance, followed by Renji.

'What can we do against an opponent of this caliber?' Renji thought to himself as Yammi raised his massive fist.

"I am the only Espada whose number changes when I've reached my full strength. I am Espada Cero, Yammi Rialgo!" Yammi shouted, bringing his giant fist down.

"Run! We can't let his attack connect!" Renji yelled frantically to Rukia and he grabbed Renji and used shunpo.

Yammi's fist connected to the ground, which began to shake violently, resulting in a massive shockwave of wind and sand to shoot out towards his opponents as if the terrain was a raging sea.

Though his enemies had escaped direct impact, they had no chance to escape the wave of wind and sand that followed. They were hit dead on; sending them all crashing into large pieces of ruble that now littered the sand covered battle field.

"Like I said before, you are all I get to use this power on!" Yammi sneered.

Being sent crashing into the ruble was indeed pain full, but the three warriors were well enough to rise again.

"Rukia, Chad, you ok?" Renji shouted while getting up and running over to Rukia.

"Yeah, but don't worry about me, how are we going to get near enough to fight him? Can we fight him? I've never felt such terrible spiritual pressure." Rukia said unenthusiastically.

"He's coming…" Chad interrupted as all three of them felt the ground shift and tremble beneath them. True to Chad's words, Rukia and Renji turned to see Yammi walking towards them and due to his massive stride, he was coming at them fast.

"I won't be much help, I can barely stand when he's near. Where are the captains?" Chad said.

"They should have felt this Espada's reiatsu, they should be here. We have to figure something out until they arrive… if they arrive." Rukia stated quickly. They had to think quickly, Yammy didn't have to walk far to reach them.

"We have to attack him together, I'm sure we could hit him." Renji said, trying to regain his momentarily lost balance. The ground shook beneath their feet, making it difficult to stand.

"Ha, what's this, I thought you would at least be able to a dodge an indirect hit." Yammi barked his eyes glaring down at the three fighters. "I suppose I expected too much from you."

"We can do this together." Rukia said, slightly unsure of herself.

With that said, Renji began glowing red, his reiatsu increasing exponentially.

"We can't wait for him to do that again. Let's try to hold him off until the captain's come, we can at least try to do that." Renji shouted.

Yammi glared at those words.

"What's that? Hold me off? HA! Don't make me laugh!" Yammi sneered.

"BANKAI!!!!!!!!" Renji roared.

Within moments the giant Baboon King Snake reared its head.

The Snake might have been large but it was in no way near as big as the zero Espada, barely coming up to his knee. Yammi sneered and raised his hand once more.

Rukia, releasing as much reiatsu as possible, suddenly jumped in.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Rukia yelled while holding her zanpakto upside down. A large ice ring suddenly appeared below the arm Yammi was raising.

Yammi wasn't affected at all as the large column of ice shot out of the circle and incased only a fraction of his hand.

Yammi simply raised his eyebrow and with a flick of his wrist, the ice shattered. No damage caused by the extremely weak attack.

Rukia quickly began chanting again, this time Chad ran up to Yammi's right leg.

"Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

A large ice beam shot out of her blade and crashed against the Espada's abdomen, incasing a rather large portion of Yammi's stomach.

"Chad NOW!" Rukia shouted. Chad suddenly shot up on to Yammi's knee before jumping up once again to reach Yammi's ice incased stomach.

"Got it!" Chad shouted. His left arm became covered in his newest white armor and without hesitation, cocked his fist back.

"La Muerte!" Chad shouted as he punched the zero Espada as hard as he could.

Upon impact, the ice shattered against Yammi's skin before crashing into the ground.

"Chad, Rukia, out of the way!" Renji yelled.

The baboon king, which had been circling Renji ,shot out towards Yammi by separating its numerous segments.

"Go! Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji shouted as the snake let out a terrible roar.

"Hikotsu Taiho!!!"

The great snake opened its wide mouth and shot out a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy. The red blast surged towards Yammi's abdomen and hit it directly causing Yammi's upper body to be engulfed in an explosion.

"He wasn't trying to stop us. Did he even see us as a threat?" Chad asked as the smoke began to recede.

"Did it work?" Rukia questioned.

"It better have done something." Renji said, his Bankai breaking apart from the intensity of the attack it had just released.

Suddenly a loud booming laugh erupted from above the three fighters causing their eyes to widen.

"Did it work, you say? You honestly didn't expect me to be fazed by such a weak attack?" Yammi asked in amusement, and with a swipe of his hand the smoke blew away revealing a completely unharmed Espada.

"It didn't even scratch him." Chad commented weakly, he had used the last of his strength to attack Yammi, he had nothing left now.

"It must have done something." Renji said in denial as his hand tightened on the hilt of his zanpakto.

"The captains should have been here by now." Rukia said to herself.

Right now the only possible chance for survival they had was for the captains to intervene. Unluckily, they were not able to hold off Yammi long enough for the captains to arrive.

Yammi suddenly raised his foot and once again pounded it into the ground; regrettably Renji, Rukia, and Chad were much too close to the colossal Espada to escape this time.

This time the shock wave hit them point blank.

'This… can't be.' Renji thought a second before being hit.

"How did he become so powerful?" Rukia shouted. Chad said nothing as the inevitable happened.

The ferociousness of the attack made the three fighters feel as if their entire bodies were suddenly crushed, he had defeated them within moments. Once again they crashed into the random bits of ruble that lay around.

Unable to move, they were forced to just lie helplessly as Yammi approached.

"Once I'm done with you, I'll take care of the punk that killed Ulquiorra." Yammi told them.

Without warning, Yammi's tail whipped around in front of him, it raised high above the three fighters. Their eyes widened as the tail came crashing down. Renji, Rukia, and Chad had the same thoughts running through their minds. 'How… is this possible?'

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." A voiced rang out across the battlefield.

Out of nowhere an infinite number of petals shot out above the fighters and condensed into a thick column which then shot out towards the incoming tail which was mere feet from Yammi's defeated opponents.

The column of flower petals did their job, successfully crashing into it and halting Yammi's tail from reaching its destination.

Yammi's eyes widened and turned his head to where the voice had come from; he didn't have to look far.

Byakuya Kuchiki suddenly appeared via shunpo, standing on the top of a half destroyed building. Within seconds he was joined by another captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi who was followed by his lieutenant Nemu, fourth division lieutenant and seventh seat, Isane and Hanatoro.

"Looks like we came just in time." Isane said. Suddenly she, Hanataro, and Nemu felt weakened as Yammi's spiritual pressure began to affect them, just like Chad, Rukia, and Renji.

"What a fascinating Arrancar. Hueco Mundo truly is a treasure trove." Mayuri said to himself while staring at the monster before him. Unlike the weaker shinigami, Yammi's reiatsu appeared to have no effect on him or Byakuya.

After Byakuya was sure Rukia would be crushed by Yammi's tail, he noticed the zero tattoo on Yammi's shoulder. It was no wonder, his spiritual pressure didn't even compare to those they had fought previously. The reiatsu emitting from Yammi was incomprehensible.

"What is that thing, an Espada?" Isane asked. Hanataro was too frightened to speak and Nemu remained quiet.

"Just a future specimen." Mayuri answered uncaringly, seemingly ignoring everyone but the Arrancar before him.

"Isane, Hanataro, Nemu. Get Rukia and the others, then get them as far back as possible." Byakuya ordered.

"Captain?" Nemu asked.

Mayuri nodded. "Go Nemu, I guess Kuchiki needs only my help, we will deal with the Espada alone. He said. With that said, the three shinigami took off towards their injured comrades.

"I need your help no more than you need my help." Byakuya countered calmly when the shinigami left. He knew this was one opponent he could not face at half strength so he was slightly relieved he was back at full power, due to Isane's healing.

"If that's the case… you can leave now." Kurotsuchi said while pulling out his zanpakto. Byakuya simply ignored him.

"Who are you? More weaklings?" Yammi shouted, he had been deciding whether he should quickly kill the two captains or see if they could provide a greater challenge.

"I see no reason to answer you." Byakuya stated as his Bankai returned and began circling him.

"Specimens shouldn't ask questions." Mayuri said.

"So you wish to fight me? Just you two?" Yammi laughed.

Suddenly they all felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure coming their way.

"Great the barbarian is coming." Mayuri commented. Byakuya just kept his eyes on the Espada, sizing him up, his Bankai circling around him faster than before.

Within moments Zaraki appeared with Yachiru hanging on his shoulder.

"Looks like you beat me. It doesn't matter; I'll still take him by myself." Zaraki said while smiling manically, he was still badly damaged from his previous fight, but had refused to be left out of this one even if it meant he had to work with other captains.

"Go Kenny!" Yachiru yelled.

"Don't make such outrageous claims." Byakuya said simply. All three captains knew the truth when they first felt the zaro Espada's presence. His reiatsu and size was so outrageous that it would be impossible to fight the creature alone.

"Barbarian." Muttered Mayuri.

"What was that?" Zaraki said, facing the squad twelve captain.

"What do you intend to do in your weakened condition? You'd merely be in the way." Mayuri stated.

"I have to give him some handicap." Zaraki said, his grin widening.

"I see you still haven't stopped speaking utter nonsense, even when the odds are greatly stacked against you." Byakuya commented.

"Your one to talk. Seeking help from the twelfth division captain." Zaraki replied with a shake of his head.

"There are two types of fights, a fight for life and a fight for pride. Clearly we are going to be fighting for our lives and the lives of all our allies."

"Captain Ukitake says that… I agree." Mayuri said, speaking up.

Zaraki let out a laugh.

"Ha, I guess your right this time." Zaraki said. Yachiru remained oddly quiet.

"I'm tired of waiting." Yammi suddenly stated.

All of a sudden, Yammi's fist struck the ground in front of the captains and once again a shockwave shot out.

All the captains moved at the same time. Byakuya and Mayuri used shunpo to escape the shock wave, while Zaraki raised his blade and swung it, successfully disrupting the wave.

"Yachiru." Zaraki said as the sand whipped around the captain.

"I know." she replied before jumping off Zaraki's shoulder and taking off to be with the others at a safer location.

Byakuya appeared back in the same spot he appeared before and with a wave of his hands the petals began moving again and shot out towards Yammi's head.

"Don't get in my way, either of you; I'll have no problem cutting you in half!" Zaraki made clear while running towards the goliath.

"Again, speaking as if you had authority over us." Byakuya said.

"Do not cut him up to badly or else the dissection will take me all the more longer." Mayuri called out to his fellow captains.

"You guys are definitely stronger than the others." Yammi admitted before raising his hand and intercepting the petals barehanded. Suddenly Zaraki jumped onto the Espada's shoulder and sliced at Yammi's neck, only for his blade to bounce harmlessly off his heirro.

"Bankai." Mayuri voice suddenly rang out, while releasing a large amount of reiatsu.

The baby's mouth on Mayuri's, zanpakto's hilt suddenly opened wide and began to produce a giant creature with the body of a caterpillar in a red cape with a grotesque golden baby's head with a silver halo hovering around it.

Since Mayuri had to disable the poison to stop the other from getting killed, the usefulness of his Bankai was limited.

"Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo."

Extendible blades immediately shot out of the Bankai's chest as it charged Yammi, while the distracted Espada reached for Zaraki who was now trying to cut his chest, this allowed Byakuya's petals to surround the Espada's head and limit his vision.

When this happened, Mayuri's Bankai made contact, and for the first time, Yammi's heirro was pierced albeit, not enough to cause major damage. Yammi grunted before bringing his hand down and crushing Mayuri's Bankai like it was nothing, the retractable blades shattering into thousands of tiny pieces.

Mayuri seemed not to mind.

Yammi suddenly shouted as loud as he could, a sonic wave emitted from his mouth and blew away Byakuya's Bankai. With his vision restored he grabbed Zaraki and threw the captain into the ground, hard enough to create a rather large crater.

"Damn, he's strong." Zaraki said when he got out of the crater and dusted off his already battle damaged clothes. Mayuri and Byakuya appeared beside him.

"Before me are three captains, and this is all you can do?" Yammi asked angrily.

"It's his size that stops him from taking too much damage, but to think he took on and defeated two bankai's within seconds of each other, not to mention appear unaffected at all. This Espada truly interests me." Mayuri said as his face broke out into a wide grin.

'He is also giving us time to recuperate from his counter, what is he planning.' Zaraki thought.

"Nevertheless we should try to finish this fast and find a way back to where the other captains are fighting." Byakuya said.

All of a sudden the petals of his Bankai, which had scattered onto the sand, combined once again, this time charging back to Byakuya. The infinite number of petals began condensing into a single sword as Byakuya's spiritual pressure began reaching its peak.

The other 2 captains merely waited for him to charge up his strongest attack, as the sand whipped around them.

"Very impressive, but you will find no victory here." Yammi said while laughing. He was positive that they would be unable to defeat him.

"Shukei: Hakuteiken." Byakuya said as he poured his entire being into the attack. Pure white wings formed on Byakuya's back along with an equally white halo. He tightened his grip on the white sword… ready to attack.

* * *

(With Rukia and co.)

"Hi! Hi!" Yachiru shouted happily as she arrived with the others, a large smile on her face.

"Lieutenant Yachiru. So then Captain Zaraki has joined the other captains." Isane said. Both she and Hanataro were working hard to heal Rukia, Renji, and Chad, while Nemu injected them with a small amount of regenerative serum that her captain had given her.

"He sure is! He wanted to take on the big hollow by himself, but the other captains wouldn't let him." Yachiru sighed as she sat down next to Nemu and stared at the battle that was happening far off in the distance. All that could be seen was Yammi's body.

"Captain Kuchiki… is fighting with… the other captains?" Renji panted, he winced when Isane applied pressure to his ribs.

"Yes, both Captain Kuchiki and Captain Kurotsuchi meet up after their perspective fights with the Espada. We were going to find Captain Unohana, but we all felt that Espada's spiritual pressure... Both captains realized before arriving that it would be futile to attack such a creature single handedly, but I'm guessing they aren't really working together, just fighting the same guy. Of course Captain Kuchiki had me heal him." Isane said, focusing on healing the shinigami.

When she, Hanataro, and Nemu showed up, Renji, Rukia, and Chad had every single bone in their bodies broken, luckily for them healing bones was one of the easier medical practices with kido. Their skills, along with Nemu's injections, made their recovery go all the swifter, within minutes they were nearly healed.

"He's now fighting three captains and from what I can feel they aren't causing much damage, he wasn't even affected by their sudden appearance." Rukia said weakly. All of them began to look worried.

"Don't worry. With Kenny there, that Espada won't stand a chance!" Yachiru yelled while suddenly jumping up.

"Where is, your captain?" Chad asked Hanataro, who was healing him.

"I'm not too sure." He said quietly.

"Before I took off to find Ichigo, she said she had some business to attend to." Chad replied.

"Have you heard from Ichigo?" Renji asked. Hanataro shook his head.

"We haven't had contact with him at all, nobody has." He said.

"But don't worry, we all know Ichigo will be here soon to help out the captains. Then that Espada will really be in tro..." Hanataro was suddenly interrupted when they felt Captain Kuchiki's reiatsu flare up.

"Brother…" Rukia said as they all looked towards the battle. Next to Yammi they could see pure white energy forming.

"I fear that that the Captains underestimated the Espada." Nemu spoke for the first time since arriving there. The others couldn't help but feel a sense of dread come over them…

* * *

(Yammi VS. Byakuya, Zaraki, and Mayuri)

Byakuya stood, with his fellow captains, before the zero Espada in his most powerful form.

"I'm aiming for the center of his chest." Byakuya said calmly, indirectly telling them to attack the same spot. Both captains caught on within seconds.

"Gotcha." Zaraki said. Though it wasn't his style to fight with others, he could feel his energy draining. His previous battle had taken too much out of him. He would never admit it to them though, this fight was way too interesting.

"He'll probably stop you before you can get close enough for you to hit him in that form." Mayuri said simply.

"Which is another way of telling me you have a plan that would give me an opening?" Byakuya inferred.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Mayuri said while reaching into his Captain's robe and pulling out a remote detonator.

"What's that? Are you going to use a bomb?" Yammi asked, highly amused.

"A bomb? Just a regular bomb? Don't insult me Espada. When you smashed my Bankai the blades also shattered. You haven't realized this, but the tiny pieces of the blades have been attaching to you since then and are now covering your body. When detonated they will release a strong acidic compound." Mayuri said almost as if he was excited.

"I grow tired of this. Even if what you say is true, it will have no effect." Yammi shouted before his fist charged with red electricity.

"I can't believe I have to use this twice in one day." Zaraki gripped his zanpakto with both hands.

Looking at the Espada's charging attack, all the captains stood their ground.

"Bala" Yammi's voice boomed. His massive fist shot out towards the captains and hit the area they were in within seconds. The blast was so massive it would have been impossible for the captain's to escape in time.

Yammi was about to shoot another one when suddenly his entire body was covered with explosions. He yelled out as acid began to burn his skin. It was a nearly useless tactic but had done its job.

Mayuri was able to distract the Espada, giving Zaraki and Byakuya an opening to attack.

Yammi saw both captains charging but it was too late. Byakuya hit the Espada's chest with all the strength he could muster, the blast of his attack shot right through the Espada's massive body.

The moment all his energy hit the Espada he flew out of the way just as Zaraki jumped up and, while using kendo, sliced the exact same spot Byakuya hit. The resulting explosion engulfed Yammi's chest.

Yammi yelled out as the captains power finally broke through. Blood began flowing out of the wound in his chest like a water fountain.

The Espada clutched his injury in pain as the captains once again appeared next to each other.

"That may have been a good combination attack, which I'm sure could have taken down weaker opponents, but he only has a slight injury." Byakuya said trying to catch his breath he had expected his attack to at least cause more damage. His energy was almost spent, along with Zaraki's.

Yammi suddenly began laughing.

"You punks are good. Captains are indeed strong…but this is nothing." Yammi said. All of a sudden the ruble that littered the battle field disintegrated into spirit particles and swarmed to Yammi engulfing him in a bright light.

The captains did not expect what happened next. When the light died down, Yammi stood before them, completely healed. This caused all the captains eyes to widen.

Unfortunately for them Yammi grew tired. With speed, the captains didn't think was possible for the Espada's size to move at, Yammi's arm came crashing down on them. This accomplished what had never happened in the history of the shinigami. A single enemy defeated three captains in one strike.

The size of the crater that Yammi's had made was inconceivable, as if a meteor had hit.

"So that was a captain's strength…" Yammi asked. "I'm not impressed." He finished. The captains struggled to get up from the massive impact but were unsuccessful. Their bodies were broken.

"You're still alive? Hm, I guess I didn't take you seriously enough. Allow me to correct my mistake." He spoke; suddenly he opened his mouth wide as a red ball of energy began forming. The defeated captains were soon staring at the largest cero they had ever seen.

He suddenly cocked his head back and was seconds from releasing the blast. Unfortunately for him, he was never able to hit his intended targets.

"Getsuga Tensho!" A voice suddenly roared. Yammi was unprepared for any such attack and was hit full on by a black blast of concentrated spirit energy. The attack had hit Yammi's face full on causing him to lose control of his still forming cero and prematurely shooting the cero in a different direction.

Yammi immediately looked down and saw the person he wanted to kill the most.

Ichigo Kurosaki was standing on the edge of the crater that held the beaten captains. To his right was Ishida Uryu, thanks to Orihime healing them, both looked as if they hadn't seen battle yet…both at full power.

"Ichigo, the punk that defeated Ulquiorra. I'll enjoy crushing you." Yammi said.

"ISHIDA NOW!!!" Ichigo yelled. Within a second Ichigo had vanished via shunpo, while Ishida pulled out his bow.

"Licht Regan." Ishida suddenly yelled and shot a continuous volley of thousands of Quincy arrows. Although Yammi was unaffected by them, it did buy Ichigo time. Before arriving, they had decided that Ishida would distract Yammi, while Ichigo rescued the captains and placed them in a safer location before fighting the zero Espada.

(With Ichigo)

After just moving Mayuri, and Byakuya, Ichigo went back to move the last captain.

"Took your damn time, didn't you?" Zaraki said while coughing up blood.

"I had my own fight, you know" Ichigo explained as he helped Zaraki up and shunpo'd out of the crater. Ichigo had helped all the captains up against the some ruble so that they were sitting down, closer to Yammi than Ichigo would have liked, but the captains wanted to stay.

"Get your girl over here and heal us." Zaraki said.

"Can't, if she's this close to Yammi, she wouldn't be able to handle it." Ichigo explained. Zaraki groaned in annoyance, the captains were in serious pain.

"You have my gratitude…Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said weakly.

"I guess I owe you one, I'll reward you by not turning you into a science experiment." Mayuri coughed.

"Hurry up back to your friend, the Espada is getting agitated. Remember even three captain's couldn't defeat him." Zaraki said.

"Maybe he needs to fight someone stronger than 3 captains." Ichigo said suddenly before making a clawing motion with his hands, across his face, his hollow mask starting to form.

"I'll have Orihime heal you soon." A deep raspy voice told the captains before Ichigo used shunpo.

"He won't be alone long" Zaraki said tiredly. Byakuya answered.

"Yeah, it appears she's going to enter the battle."

"My, this will get interesting." Mayuri stated seriously.

* * *

(Yammy VS. Ichigo)

Ichigo suddenly appeared next to Ishida, who had just stopped shooting his arrows.

"Did they have any ideas on a way to defeat him?" Ishida asked. Ichigo shook him head.

"We have to be quick." Ichigo said. "We can't give him a chance to regenerate."

Suddenly Yammi's hand came crashing down on both of them; they were barely able to avoid it.

"He's quick for his size." Ishida said, Ichigo nodded and swung his Bankai.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo yelled and shot the blast at Yammi's head. Yammi easily intercepted the Getsuga with his hand but the attack left him bleeding heavily. In no time he had healed himself.

"We need a plan, or else we're sitting ducks." Ishida said. Yammi's tail whipped around and slammed it into the ground, causing Ichigo and Ishida to lose balance.

Ishida quickly shot off several arrows at Yammi's head only for it to bounce off.

"Let's get closer to him and limit his mobility." Ichigo suggested. They were going to move when Yammi's hand swiped. Ichigo quickly charged his Bankai with his Getsuga and with his new found speed cut Yammi's hand off.

Yammi yelled out in pain before it immediately healed. Yammi laughed and with a swift twitch of his tail, Ishida was sent flying.

"Damn it Ishida."

"Don't you shinigami get it, in Hueco Mundo I am invincible!" Yammi explained.

Ichigo raised his hand and was about release another Getsuga but was interrupted when the sound of someone using flash steps appeared behind him. Ichigo's eyes widened as a gentle hand touched his shoulder. 'How did they sneak up on me?" Ichigo thought worriedly.

"I apologize for being late; I was securing a route out of Hueco Mundo." A soft female's voice to Ichigo.

Ichigo slowly turned around and saw the most powerful woman in all of soul society smiling at him.

After countless years of avoiding the front lines, Unohana Retsu had entered the battle.

"You can put your weapon away and go take care of your friend Kurosaki-san." Unohana said softly while unsheathing her blade. "I won't take long."

* * *

(Author's Note: Loved it, hated it? Please review and look forward to the wars conclusion. Any guesses on what Unohana's Bankai will be??? )

Technique Meanings

Japanese / English Meaning / User

Some no mai, Tsukishiro / First Dance, White Moon / Rukia

Tsugi no mai, Hakuren / Next Dance, White Ripple / Rukia

Hikotsu Taiho / Baboon Bone Canon / Renji

La Muerte / The Death / Chad

Shukei Hakuteiken / Last Sight, White Imperial Sword / Byakuya


	5. Ending the War V

(Author's note: Thank for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I unfortunately got side track this week. Please read, enjoy, and review the war's end.)

* * *

(Chapter 5)

"I apologize for being late; I was securing a route out of Hueco Mundo." A soft female's voice to Ichigo.

Ichigo slowly turned around and saw the most powerful woman in all of soul society smiling at him.

After countless years of avoiding the front lines, Unohana Retsu had entered the battle.

"You can put your weapon away and go take care of your friend Kurosaki-san." Unohana said softly while unsheathing her blade. "I won't take long."

The moment she finished speaking reiatsu shot out of her body and all those around her, even Yammi, felt as if they would be crushed by her reiatsu.

Yammi's eyes widened in shock at the captain before him. At first glance she looked weak and spoke as if she was humble, but the power she was releasing made him realize she was anything but those things. Even Ichigo did not expect such power from the female captain.

"It makes no sense to use physical attack on an opponent such as you… I'd prefer not to use this, but it seems the choice is unavoidable.…" Unohana said, speaking to Yammi directly this time. Yammi raised an eyebrow.

He was about to reply, but wasn't given a chance.

"Bankai"

All of a sudden Yammi was hit by another wave of her impressive reiatsu.

While still releasing a wave of spiritual pressure, the zanpakto she held in her hand let out loud echoing bellow before rupturing into a green watery substance that started dissolving into the ground below them.

Yammi, finding no need to waste anymore time, raised his fist.

"If you're scared captain, you'd be well in your right to be." He mocked.

"I am not the one that should be scared, Espada." Unohana said, her captain's robe, still whipping around her as her reiatsu continued to pour out of her body. Yammi was quickly taken back by her comment.

"Enough of this!" Yammi roared before bringing his fist down on the captain.

Unohana stood her ground as the colossal fist neared her.

When his fist was within several feet of the captain the loud echoing bellow from before sounded out again. This time a massive tentacle shot out from below the ground and tightly bound itself around the Espada's fist that was now inches from striking Unohana, completely halting its movement.

Yammi's eyes widened at the turn of events, he tried pulling his fist back unsuccessfully. It was as if his hand was incased in cement. He was about to shout something to the captain, but 5 matching tentacles shot out at the same time: two wrapped tightly around his legs, one trapped his other arm, one got his tail and the final one wrapped itself around Yammi's neck. The zero Espada was completely robbed of his mobility.

Yammi used all of his power to move to no effect.

Unexpectedly the tentacle's moved by themselves and brought the massive Espada to his hands and knees, causing Yammi to bow to Unohana.

Yammi let out an agitated roar.

"It is useless Espada, you've lost." Unohana said calmly. Yammi turned his eyes towards her as she revealed one of the abilities of her Bankai.

"Ribassu Minazuki." The tentacle that was wrapped around his neck, moved around a bit before an eye opened at the center of tentacle.

"Thanks you Minazuki."Unohana said lovingly as she caressed one of her zanpakto's limbs, causing Minazuki to bellow.

"So this is your Bankai, imprisonment." Yammi laughed. If this was all there is, she was in for a nasty surprise. Unohana shook her head sadly.

"You can't keep me like this forever, and any damage you do to me will simply be healed, I can see why you would prefer not to use your Bankai. It's useless against me!" Yammi yelled, even if he was bowed before her, he was anything but weak.

"You're wrong Espada. The reason why I prefer not to use my Bankai is because I would prefer not to have to kill you. I am the captain of the shinigami's medical unit; I save lives not destroy them. To have the Bankai with the most deadly ability in all of soul society is a burden on me." Unohana answered. Yammi's eyes widened at the word deadly.

"What do you mean, deadly?" Yammi roared. He was getting irritated with his loss of mobility.

"Have you not felt it yet?" Unohana asked. It was when the captain said those words did he truly feel a sense of dread.

Suddenly spirit particles began swarming to him.

"What's going on I don't need to me heale…"He immediately stopped and looked at Unohana.

"What did you do to me?" Yammi said.

"As I said before, my Bankai is the deadliest zanpakto because no one can avoid it, when I release my Bankai my opponent will die there is no exceptions…One of the abilities of my Bankai is like that of a viral infection. Right this moment the tentacles wrapped around you are releasing a deadly virus into and around you body as we speak, the virus is infecting all of your reiatsu with an incurable bug that will take your life. In short, my Bankai poisons reiatsu. The fact is, right now your own reiatsu is disintegrating you from the inside out."

"I'm not using reiatsu?" Yammi yelled, he could suddenly feel his strength weakening.

"Aren't you?" Unohana replied. Yammi suddenly realized the spirit particles engulfing him.

"Your body is trying to keep you alive using your reiatsu and spirit particles to regenerate your disintegrating body. Unfortunately for you, Minazuki is killing you faster that you are healing." Unohana explained sadly. The ground suddenly began shaking as Yammi put his entire being into escaping the tentacles.

"Even if your body didn't heal itself, you would have met the same end. Shinigami or Hollow, reiatsu is always present in our bodies…Minazuki return."

The tentacles that were wrapped around Yammi swiftly let him go and shot back into the ground where it returned to its liquid form and back to its sealed state as Yammi suddenly clutched at his chest and roared as pain engulfed his body.

Unohana slowly sheathed her zanpakto and turned away from the colossal Espada, and started walking towards Ichigo, who had watched the entire fight in case she needed help.

"I'm not done with you yet!" Yammi roared while standing up weakly, cracks broke out on the Espada's skin. He felt as if acid was eating its way out of him.

Yammi opened his mouth and began charging a cero. Unohana simply glanced side eye at the Espada with an unreadable expression, making no indication for dodging his attack.

When the cero was fully charged, Yammi made to release it, however, he found himself losing the ability to keep the cero concentrated, causing the cero to vanish. Unohana closed her eyes for a second before continuing to walk away.

"No! I can't die like this! I am Aizen-sama's strongest Arrancar!" Yammi yelled.

"Farewell Espada." Unohana said sadly when suddenly Yammi disintegrated into ash and was swept away in the wind.

Retsu Unohana, captain of squad four, had defeated the zero Espada with one attack.

* * *

Ichigo stared, stared in amazement, at the captain of squad 4.

Yammi had taken out seven powerful opponents and Unohana had defeated him as if he were nothing.

"I thought I told you to take care of your friends." Unohana said as she approached him, a soft smile playing on her lips.

"I thought you would need help." Ichigo said while scratching the back of his head with one hand.

"The thought is much appreciated Kurosaki-san, but as you can see I have everything under control. Now help out your friend, the Quincy, I will tend to the captains. We must hurry and help out the captains that are fighting Aizen." With a nod from Ichigo, she left to where Ichigo had moved the weakened captains.

Ichigo quickly used shunpo and appeared next to Ishida. The Quincy was in the center of a rather large crater.

"Can you walk?"Ichigo told his friend. Ishida grunted.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Ishida said weakly before slowly getting up.

"Hurry up then, we have to get Orihime to heal you." Ichigo said.

"Can't you wait, damn it." Ishida growled at Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head before placing an arm on Ishida's shoulder and took himself and Ishida to the defeated captains via shunpo.

Upon arriving, Ichigo and Ishida were met by every person that had arrived in Hueco Mundo.

Orihime was healing Zaraki, Byakuya, and Mayuri. The lieutenants, Rukia, Chad and Unohana spoke amongst themselves as the captains recovered.

"Good, everyone's here." Ichigo said before helping Ishida over to where Orihime was.

"Kurosaki-san, I'm so glad you're alright." Orihime said after releasing a sigh of relief.

"Ishida needs to be healed." Ichigo told her. Orihime nodded and created a small opening for Ishida to enter the golden orb so that he could heal along with the captains.

Ichigo then walked towards where Chad was sitting and began speaking to those that were there, mostly about how Unohana defeated the zero Espada single handedly.

"What will we do now?" Isane asked her captain.

"I have found a way for us to leave Hueco Mundo. We will rejoin the captains fighting Aizen."

"How?" Isane asked.

"I will say when we are all ready to leave. It seems Inoue-san is nearing completion." She said.

"Aizen will have nowhere to run when we get to Karakura Town, we out number him." Renji said to the group.

"Numbers rarely count in war. We do not know how powerful his top Espada really are." Unohana explained.

"From what I know Aizen took his top 3 Espada with him to Karakura town. Their power must be unimaginable. I fought the fourth Espada and died, it was only because of Inoue that I survived." Ichigo remained quiet about exactly how he defeated the said Espada.

"You died, how?" Rukia asked.

"He overpowered me. His reiatsu made me feel as if an ocean was crashing down on me." Ichigo replied.

"That is just another reason why we cannot underestimate Aizen." Isane whispered. Suddenly they felt Orihime's reiatsu finally descending.

They turned and saw Orihime releasing the golden orb as she finished healing the captains and Ishida.

Now everyone in the group was at full strength. It was as if they had never been in battle, and now they were all gathered together around Unohana to discuss what plan she had in mind to escape Hueco Mundo.

"So what do you have in mind, Captain Unohana?" Byakuya asked.

"To begin, finding our escape route is the reason why I was late to arrive. After I finished healing Yasutora-san and the Arrancar he fought, I sensed another spiritual signature. Upon arriving I discovered it was the Espada that Kurosaki-san had fought with. His name was Grimmjow. After healing him, he made to attack me but I… _negotiated_ with him to open a Garganta for us. He should be at Aizen's throne room waiting for us." Unohana explained. This was just the break they needed, but most of them wondered exactly how she convinced the Espada to obey her, but only one had the curiosity to ask her.

"How did you negotiate with him exactly, Captain?" Hanataro asked. Unohana simply smiled.

"Negotiated by means of my zanpakto." She said. That cleared everything up in a second.

"Let's go then, I'm tired of waiting and I'm dying to fight some tough opponents!" Zaraki exclaimed. Suddenly Yachiru jumped on his shoulder.

"I'm with Kenny!" She yelled.

"I agree, we should get moving." Ishida said. With that said one by one the group took off via shunpo, those that were unable to use shunpo were taken by someone that could.

* * *

(Aizen's Throne Room)

All at once the group of shinigami and human alike appeared before a rather large case of stairs that lead to Aizen's throne. Just like Unohana had stated, a Garganta was opened directly to the right of the throne along with the Sexta Espada. Grimmjow was sitting on the highest step staring down at them all.

"Here, I have repaid my debt." Grimmjow said while glaring at Unohana. Unohana just smiled back at him and replied.

"Thank you, Grimmjow-san. And when we get to Karakura town how will gar…." Grimmjow interrupted her.

"It will open for you when you get to the other side. I don't owe you anything els…" Suddenly his eyes widened as his eyes met Ichigo's.

"You." He growled. He made to grab his zanpakto, but was stopped when he seen every shinigami there, except Unohana, place their hands on their own Zanpakto. There was silence for a second as Grimmjow's eyes narrowed.

"Tch."

Grimmjow removed his hand from his zanpakto and without a word used sonido to leave.

"Shall we?" Unohana said softly. With that everyone ascended the steps and went directly to the Garganta.

"Our opponents might be tough." Renji said. Everyone agreed as they stepped forward. They were about to enter when they were once again interrupted.

"ITSYGO! WAIT FOR ME!" A childish voice rang out in the throne room. Everyone turned in surprise to see a child sized Arrancar running as fast as she could up the flight of stairs, while crying.

"Nel?" Orihime and Ichigo said in surprise. Both had lost track of her when Orihime was taken by Stark. It took a while before she finally reached the top, but when she did she swiftly jumped on Ichigo and hugged him tightly.

"Itsygo, I thought you was gunna leave without me!" Nel cried dramatically.

"Would you care to explain, Kurosaki-san." Unohana said, while everyone else was staring at the weeping Arrancar.

"Yeah, we found Nel before coming into Aizen's stronghold. She helped us a lot; she's not evil like other hollows." He explained. Nel smiled.

"Yeah, Now Itsygo will take me with him to the human world." Nel smiled.

"I see no reason not to take…" Ichigo was interrupted by Byakuya.

"That won't be possible."

Ichigo glared at the captain.

"What do you mean; she's been loads of help."

"The fact of the matter remains, she is an Arrancar. If we take her to the human world now, she will be treated as an enemy and killed." Byakuya explained.

"Rest assured Ichigo-san, after this war, if the Arrancar wishes to remain with you I will use all my power as a captain of the 13 divisions to allow her to remain with you. We can't let your part in this war be overlooked, nor yours little one" Unohana explained.

Ichigo still looked downtrodden and Nel confused.

"Their right Nel, I can't take you yet. You must remain in Hueco Mundo until the war is over."

"But…but Itsygo…" Nel began crying again.

"Don't worry I'll come back for you… I promise. When we leave go find your friends and stay hidden until I come and get you." Ichigo said.

Nel suddenly stopped crying.

"Oh Dondochakka and Pesche, I forget about them." She said with a sad smile.

"We have to go now, seeya." Ichigo said as everyone entered the Garganta.

"Bye Itsygo! Come back for Nel!" She cried as Ichigo waved and entered the Garganta seconds before it closed.

The path to Karakura town was a short one. Not one person spoke as they traversed the spirit path laid out for them by Byakuya, who was leading them. It was eerily silent. Every person's mind was on ending the war Aizen had created, they didn't have to think on it long. After twenty minutes of walking Byakuya came to a halt.

"We're here."

Suddenly the sound of ripping filled the air as the Garganta began to open…

* * *

(Karakura Town)

Within moments the Garganta opened, with an echoing boom, and all the fighters that were battling in Karakura Town felt the presence of Soul Society's remaining fighters.

When the numerous fighters stepped out of the Garganta both Aizen and Yamamoto understood. Aizen had lost. With only two Espada remaining, Tousen, and himself, they were severely out numbered.

"Assist our comrades." Unohana ordered, and suddenly all those that were able to use shunpo disappeared while Chad, Ishida and Orihime were lowered to the nearest building.

Suddenly the sky above the destroyed town was filled with the remaining warriors.

Before Stark now stood: Shunsui, Byakuya, and Zaraki. All three captains were cornering the Primera, though Stark looked unfazed by their arrival. He was now staring at Aizen. Aizen had told them that Soul Society would not prevail. This turn of event said something entirely different.

"Surrender Espada. You have lost!" Byakuya exclaimed.

"So it seems." Stark replied uncaringly, his eyes never leaving Aizen.

* * *

Halibel was about to use sonido and assist Stark but was blocked by Unohana.

"Don't tell me I have to go through you too." Halibel said, her eyes narrowing. Unohana merely unsheathed her blade.

"Are you the Espada that killed Captain Hitsugaya and critically wounded Captain Ukitake?" Unohana asked while failing to find Hitsugaya's reiatsu and barely feeling Ukitake's.

"Yes." Halibel answered.

Suddenly Halibel used sonido to appear before Unohana. She made to cut the captain in half but her weapon was deflected by Unohana zanpakto…

* * *

The rest of the fighters were spread around the various fights in case they were needed.

Aizen's eyes widened at this turn of events. Within moments he had lost the war that had been going in his favor the entire time.

"It's over Aizen." Yamamoto yelled at the stunned ex-captain as Ichigo unexpectedly appeared next to the now younger captain commander, both were standing directly below Yamamoto's Bankai. Ichigo made no comment to how such a thing occurred. He kept his eyes solely on Aizen.

"I'll make you pay for kidnapping Orihime!" Ichigo shouted. Aizen made to reply but halted when he felt Tosen's reiatsu suddenly vanish.

He realized he must retreat in order to come up with another plan. Though they had failed, a new plan was already forming in his mind. He would just need one person.

His eyes scanned the battlefield below before they rested on the person that would be able to revive his Espada.

"I admit I have failed and must unfortunately retreat." Aizen stated. All of a sudden Yamamoto's Bankai, the phoenix, opened it mouth and let out a great cry.

"You cannot escape Aizen, we have you surrounded." Yamamoto roared.

"Then even until the very end you underestimate my Espada. Halibel… Stark, come, were leaving." Aizen said.

* * *

Halibel parried another strike from the female captain just as Aizen called for her. For the first time since Aizen recruited her, Halibel opening ignored him. The seeds of doubt were planted in Halibel's mind on Aizen leadership.

Getting her mind back at the battle at hand she immediately crossed swords with Unohana. Halibel made to stab Unohana but was 'rewarded' by Unohana finding an opening in Halibel's defense and cutting the Espada's right shoulder. The Espada wince in pain.

Stark was at a standstill with three captains when Aizen ordered them to come to him. Stark simply pretended he hadn't heard.

Both remaining Espada were thinking the exact same thing. 'He not as powerful as he led us to believe'.

Without warning one of the captains, Byakuya, slashed at the Primera's midsection. Stark leisurely batted away the pathetic attempt to harm and retaliated by striking Byakuya's shoulder with his fist, causing little to no damage. Stark stopped fighting at full strength the moment Soul Society's back up came. It was only a matter of time before they retreated.

Within moments Zaraki tried his hand at attacking the Primera. Stark merely grabbed Zaraki's blade barehanded and snapped it in half before sending the captain flying with a kick.

Within seconds of kicking Zaraki Stark turned to Shunsui, but stood face to face with Shunsui's Bankai, the griffon…

"Will you give me back Lilynette?" Stark asked while staring past the massive Bankai and at Shunsui, who still held both guns in his hands. Both Zaraki and Byakuya decided to wait to help Shunsui when he needed it.

"Now why would I…" Shunsui was interrupted when the guns in his hands began burning. Shunsui had not expected it and dropped both weapons. He was even more surprised when both guns shot back directly into Stark's waiting hands.

"Know we are back to the beginning." Stark said while aiming his guns at the griffon…

* * *

Aizen's eyes narrowed as his Espada continued to fight and ignored his order.

"What will you do now Aizen?" Ichigo shouted while he put on his hollow mask.

"Did you not hear me?" Aizen replied. "I said I must retreat, have you forgotten that I still have the Hogyoku in my possession. I will return and next time my Arrancar won't be adjuchas-class menos. I have made a mistake in dividing up not only your forces but mine as well. Each Espada may be powerful in their own right but if they are not together, they are merely over powered hollows. " he finished.

Without warning a voice called out.

"Bakudo # 79 Rikujokoro" Within moments Aizen found himself incapacitated by the binding spell. Not a moment later Mayuri appeared next to the captain commander.

"Just an extra precaution." The captain of the twelfth division stated.

No one complained.

"Let this be over with." Yamamoto said facing his Bankai. The giant phoenix nodded before opening his mouth and shot out a large fire blast. Aizen face remained emotionless as the fire ball approached him. This war would still end on his terms.

When the orb of fire was within several meters of Aizen, Halibel suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Cero Oscuras." She said calmly while holding up her right hand. All of a sudden an omnipotent black cero surged out of the Espada's hand and crashed in to the fireball.

The resulting explosion was immeasurable. It was so powerful the remaining pillars, that kept the real Karakura town protected, were destroyed and those below the rank of captain were sent crashing into the battlefield.

The real Karakura town suddenly appeared far below were the explosion happened.

The residue of the explosion didn't cover the sky for very long for with one flap of the fire phoenix's mighty wings, the dust cleared

All the shinigami were shock at what they saw before them.

Halibel stood before the shinigami with an unconscious Orihime, carelessly, thrown over her shoulder.

As for Stark, he was easily able to appear behind Mayuri and currently had one of his guns pushed into Mayuri's back.

'A hostage?' Mayuri thought nervously.

Yamamoto, who was several feet from the Primera, was surprised that Stark had snuck up on him and captured a captain.

"Nobody move." Stark said calmly. Halibel suddenly turned and, with her weapon, sliced the rings of light that had imprisoned Aizen. She was careful not to let Orihime fall. While she did, the captains that weren't at the scene suddenly appeared.

Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly flared.

"Let Orihime go." He shouted. Halibel looked at Ichigo for several seconds before averting her eyes and ignoring him. Ichigo knew with Orihime in their hands he could do nothing but wait or else Orihime could get hurt.

"I told you not to underestimate my Espada. With this girl, I can make it so that this war never happened." He said. Halibel and Stark glanced at each other.

The truth was that the Espada were going to leave Aizen and go back to Hueco Mundo, but realized the words Aizen spoke were true. Ten Arrancar were needed to make up the Espada… ten were needed to reside in Las Noches, that's how it always has been. Even though they had the Hogyoku, Stark, and Halibel had no idea how the Hogyoku worked. If they protected Aizen he would do all the work for them, so for the time being they would follow Aizen.

"Release Captain Kurotsuchi and the Inoue, your merely delaying your fate." Yamamoto said while staring at Aizen. Every shinigami before him had their zanpakto drawn.

"Halibel, if you please." Aizen said. With a swift glance to Ichigo, Halibel opened a Garganta.

"Stark let's go." Aizen said. Without a moment's hesitation Stark pulled the trigger and shot a cero point blank in Mayuri's back, killing the captain instantly.

No one had expected it thus they were stunned for several seconds.

"Sorry, Captain." Stark said unemotionally as the captain fell. The sound of Nemu shouting her captain's name filled the air as all the captains suddenly charged Stark who effortlessly evaded them all with sonido.

While the captains were preoccupied with stopping Stark, Ichigo charged Halibel. Unfortunately Halibel disappeared with Orihime via sonido into the Garganta, closely followed by Aizen and Stark.

Fortunately or unfortunately Ichigo used shunpo and was able to enter the Garganta right before it completely closed. Just seconds before it closed Ichigo could hear the voices of some of shinigami trying to stop him, but it was already too late.

Ichigo knew that entering the Garganta alone was suicide, but he had promised to rescue Inoue no matter what…

On this day, Soul Society "won" the war. Though they had many casualties they had save Karakura Town along with the King of Soul Society. Unfortunately this war didn't end in Aizen's death, and while he is alive Soul Society won't be safe.

* * *

(The next chapter…. "Ichigo vs. Aizen")

Technique Meanings

Japanese / English Meaning / User

Ribassu Minazuki / Reverse and toxify the Purifying the Flesh / Unohana's Bankai ability

Rikujokoro / Six Rods Prison of Light / Mayuri


	6. Showdown I: Ichigo

(Author's Note: Read, review and enjoy!)

* * *

(Chapter 6)

Ichigo quickly ran through the black, whirling, torrential energy on pursuit of Aizen for once again taking Orihime. He knew that at the end of this chase he would have to face not only Aizen, but 2 of his strongest Espada as well. Ichigo was no fool, he knew there wasn't a chance that he could succeed in rescuing Orihime alone, but it was too late to turn back now. He was all ready half way to Aizen stronghold, Las Noches and even if wanted to turn back he couldn't the Garganta was now closed, so he couldn't get help from soul Society. This time he would be on his own.

Ichigo, swiftly, followed the dark spiritual pressure of all three of his enemies. The moment he had entered the Garganta they had taken off at a speed Ichigo was unable to keep up with. Fortunately, since having such high reiatsu Ichigo could follow their trail easily, it was the end of the trail that made Ichigo feel a sense of dread…

'Don't worry Inoue, I'm coming. No matter what, I'll save you, and then we can both go back to the human world together.' Ichigo thought as he rapidly approached the vast desert that surrounded Las Noches.

This time, with Ichigo using shunpo to cross the desert, he was able to reach Las Noches faster than before and soon he was standing directly before the main gate of Aizen's fortress.

'I'm coming Inoue.' Ichigo thought solemnly as he lifted Zangetsu.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!!!" Ichigo roared and with a swipe of Tensa Zangetsu, the cero-like attack, crashed into the spirit enhanced wall and brought a large section of it crumbling down.

As a pathway made itself visible, Ichigo narrowed his eyes

'Almost there' he thought before vanishing by means of shunpo…

* * *

(Hogyoku Store Room)

"Why didn't you send Wonderweiss, if you thought we were losing Aizen-_sama" _Stark asked while leaning against the wall nearest him, Lilynette was directly behind him sitting down with her back against the same wall.

Aizen either didn't catch the slight sarcasm when Stark said sama, or he didn't show that it bothered him.

"I had Wonderweiss delay some allies of Soul Society, he should be back soon. Thanks to him we didn't have to deal with Yuroichi, Urahara, an ex-captain of Soul Society, and a powerful Quincy." Aizen replied as he sat on his chair that was directly to the right of the Hogyoku.

"Yet we still lost." Halibel stated as she suddenly appeared via sonido without Orihime on her shoulder.

Due to the laws of Las Noches, set in place by Aizen: Halibel, Lilynette, and Stark had reverted to their pre-resurreccion forms and were now wearing their usual clothes.

The reason they were still following Aizen was simple; though the three now saw Aizen as unworthy to lead the Espada, he was still needed to create the new generation of Espada. Under Aizen's command eight of the Espada were killed when he had stated they would be invincible if they joined him, it was now his responsibility to make things right once again.

Even hollows had a hierarchy. Stark and Halibel were all that's left, like it or not, it was their duty to restore the Espada.

The only reason why most of the Espada decided to follow Aizen in the first place was because he feared nothing. When beings that are born from that same fear, were propositioned to join him, the choice was obvious.

Why not join one who possesses such heartless nature?

Other Arrancar who did not much care for Aizen's nature saw the benefits of joining him.

Now, in light of recent events, all they saw was merely an over powered shinigami with a control obsession. Nothing more.

"I miscalculated; I did not expect both Ulquiorra and Yammi to fail in their mission to protect Las Noches." Aizen explained calmly.

In the back of their minds, everyone in the room suddenly felt Ichigo reiatsu flare up as he destroyed one side of the wall that encircled Aizen's stronghold, though none of them paid it any attention.

"Was it not you, Aizen-sama that told us not to underestimate them?" Stark asked.

Aizen's reiatsu surged out of his body and hit the Espada and Lilynette full force, though only causing Lilynette's eyes to widen and shake due to both Halibel and Stark being used to his reiatsu by now.

"I'm sure you are just being inquisitive. Am I right… Stark?" Aizen asked while glancing at the Primera.

"Of course Aizen-sama." Stark replied while shaking his head sadly.

"You are here because I'm ordering you to be here. What? Are you fri…"

"He's here." Halibel suddenly interrupted, finally breaking the tension in the room.

No sooner than she finish speaking did the double doors that lead to the room came crashing down revealing a very angry Ichigo.

"Aizen!" Ichigo spat out.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. It's nice of you to join use." Aizen said coolly from his chair.

"Where's Orihime!" Ichigo yelled this time speaking to Halibel. Halibel merely sized him up.

'There it is again…. His reiatsu…. I feel as if him standing before an Espada.' She thought idly while Stark and Lilynette just stared lazily at Ichigo.

"You didn't bring any friends this time, that's a very dangero…"

"Cut the crap Aizen. Tell me where she is?" Ichigo demanded while brandishing Tensa Zangetsu.

Aizen could have told Ichigo that he ordered Halibel to take Orihime to a private cell, but knew that it wouldn't have made the slightest difference.

"She's safe I can assure you, but she won't be going back. You see, ever since I discovered inoue's ability to reject phenomenon, I had each of my Espada give me a tiny fraction of their mask fragments. This was just a precaution; of course, I never would have thought I needed them. Now that I have both those fragments and Inoue I can restore my Espada so that this entire war never happened. All thanks to Inoue." Aizen finished.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"C…Cut the crap, Inoue can reject the dead." Ichigo replied as a smirk appeared on Aizen's face.

"Given enough time, she could. She has already done it with two Arrancar's that Grimmjow killed." Aizen explained.

"Enough, I'm here to rescue Inoue, not talk with you." Ichigo said he suddenly brought his hand up over his left eye before swiping it across his face.

His reiatsu shot up exponentially, increasing his power twenty fold. The three Arrancar in the room were surprised as the mask formed over Ichigo's face and as how his reiatsu now completely hid the reiatsu he had when he wasn't donning the mask, even Aizen raised an eyebrow when finally seeing the transformation first hand.

Though Ichigo's reiatsu was impressive, to Aizen, Stark, and Halibel, he was still nothing.

"Give me Inoue… NOW!" Ichigo yelled in his now raspy hollow voice.

"So, it seems that after each battle you emerge victorious from raises your reiatsu to an entirely different level. You're definitely stronger…" Aizen complimented. Before he could finish, Ichigo charged him.

"I said… CUT THE CRAP!" Ichigo's yelled. When he was close enough to the still sitting Aizen, Ichigo brought Tensa Zangetsu crashing down.

Ichigo locked eyes with Aizen as he did so and was shocked to see Aizen remain perfectly still.

When Ichigo's zanpakto was mere inches from splitting Aizen in half, the ex-captain moved at a speed Ichigo couldn't read and brought his own zanpakto up above his head.

Aizen had successfully blocked Ichigo's strike and their swords clashed the reiatsu that both of them released caused the entire room to tremor. Not at all surprised by the sudden attack, Aizen merely watch as Ichigo tried to cut through Kyoka Suigetsu to get to him.

"You didn't let me finish. You're definitely stronger, but you're still no match for me." Aizen finished.

Ichigo let out a hollow laugh as he heard those words.

"At least this time you know not to catch my Bankai barehanded, lest you lose your hand." Ichigo replied. Aizen's eyes slowly narrowed.

"Don't get cocky." Aizen countered as he channeled a large amount of his reiatsu into his zanpakto and with a twitched of his wrist sent Ichigo flying towards back of the room.

Ichigo merely flipped while in the air and landed forty feet from Aizen.

"You have a very large amount of reiatsu…" Aizen explained while getting up from his chair.

"If you were an Espada you would without a doubt be the fourth. I now sense no difference between your power and Ulquiorra's. That won't be enough to stop me." As he spoke Aizen noticed Ichigo's eyes moving from him to the Arrancar behind him.

"Halibel, Stark, and Lilynette won't interfere. You don't need to worry."

"I'm not. I just realized that the two stronger ones have both taken Inoue now, after I kill you… their next." Ichigo explained. Both Halibel and Stark raised an eyebrow to that statement, while Aizen made no reply.

Without a moment's hesitation Ichigo, once again charged Aizen. This time as Ichigo lunged; Aizen parried the attack before slashing at Ichigo, who ducked at the last moment to avoid decapitation. Aizen swiftly kicked Ichigo while he ducked and stabbed at the orange haired shinigami.

Ichigo successfully blocked all of Aizen's attempts to stab him.

After blocking several more times Ichigo rolled up from the floor and disappeared via shunpo. Aizen simply turned and blocked as Ichigo suddenly appeared and slashed at the exact place Aizen's was blocking.

'damn it' Ichigo thought before once more vanishing. This time he appeared above Aizen.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"Ichigo yelled and aimed the potent blast at Aizen. When the blast reached him Aizen swung his blade up, successfully disrupting Getsuga Tensho, splitting the attack in two.

Trying not to given Aizen time to recover from swinging his blade, Ichigo used shunpo to appear before Aizen and made to cut Aizen in half, but Aizen swiftly used shunpo.

"You have swift reflexes."Aizen said, appearing in front of Ichigo. The Espada were surprised, even if Aizen wasn't using Kido, or Shikai, Ichigo was still keeping up with "their leader"

Suddenly Aizen went on the offensive and slashed at Ichigo. Ichigo barely managed to dodge the attack.

When they both crossed blades once again Aizen used all of his strength and managed to unbalance Ichigo. Unfortunately for Ichigo, to stay balanced he had turned his back to Aizen.

Without hesitating Aizen took the opening and sliced Ichigo's back. With a painful wince, Ichigo was sent flying and crashing into the wall on the far side of the room.

'Damn it. He too fast… too strong." Ichigo thought before slowly getting up from the rumble. He cringed as the wound on his back caused pain to sear throughout his body.

"Had enough yet, Kurosaki?" Aizen asked.

"I haven't even started." Ichigo replied before brandishing Tensa Zangetsu.

"Then I have been going to easy on you." Aizen countered. He suddenly sheathed his zanpakto and raised his arms. It took Ichigo just a second to realize Aizen was going to use kido so he quickly held up his blade in front of him.

He had seen the kido Aizen was capable of… the power to defeat a captain with only a couple of words. He had to be prepared for anything.

"Hado #88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." Aizen incanted. Ichigo eyes widened as the gigantic electricity beam, which took the shape of a dragon's head, surged towards him.

'this is going to be close' Ichigo thought worriedly.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled. The black energy blast hit the kido blast full on. Unfortunately within seconds Aizen Hado spell broke through and continued its path to Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't wait for the spell to get any closer before he took off flying towards Aizen, along a path directly above the kido spell.

Aizen quickly ended the kido spell and grabbed his zanpakto moments before Ichigo attempted to cut him.

With a well placed parry from Aizen, Ichigo was sent flying into the air once again.

Ichigo quickly summoned all his reiatsu and released Getsuga Tensho at Aizen, this time, with enough force and speed to severely damage the ex-captain.

"Bakudo #81 Danku." Aizen incanted swiftly.

As the rouge Getsuga crashed into the Bakudo spell, the barrier shattered, though it still did its job of protecting Aizen.

"I'm not even using all of my strength… and still you're this weak?" Aizen questioned while suddenly appearing behind Ichigo.

Before Ichigo could reply Aizen cut his shoulder.

Ichigo winced before shockingly dropping his zanpakto. He watch as Tensa Zangetsu hit the floor below them and made to grab it, but Aizen stopped him.

"You've had your chance to fight me… you lost."

With that Aizen cut into Ichigo's chest with a devastation blow.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt the zanpakto slice him, and he could only gasp as he fell to the floor.

'He's not even trying?' Ichigo thought as has struggled to get up.

His zanpakto was a few feet from him. Ichigo made to grab it, but Aizen got to it first and throw the blade to Stark who grabbed it and threw it on the ground in front of him.

'Taking your opponents weapon away?' Stark thought while shaking his head at the pathetic tactic.

"Knowing he cannot win, why does he fight?" Halibel said suddenly appearing next to Stark and Lilynette.

"What do you think Stark?" Lilynette asked curiously.

"Aizen was right… he has the power of level of Ulquiorra. He isn't strong enough." Stark said uncaringly.

"Then can we take off Stark, this is boring." Lilynette asked.

"No, I don't know why, but I feel that we must stay here." Stark answered. Lilynette merely sighed while Halibel continued to stare at Ichigo, who during the small conversation, had finally got to his feet.

"I'll kill you Aizen." Ichigo swore.

"Did you really think you could come to Hueco Mundo alone and get Inoue back?" Aizen asked. With a swift kick Ichigo was sent rolling into a pile of rubble.

Ichigo began coughing up blood as he got on him hands and knees.

"We both know that you realized you were going to die the moment you entered the Garganta." Aizen continued as he appeared before Ichigo.

'Have to think… think… I have do something…." Ichigo thought as he fought to get up.

"Your body is in immense pain right now even if you could stand you can do nothing. It seems that hollow mask was all for nothing." Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing Aizen's speech as Aizen made the mistake of turning his back to Ichigo.

'That's it! I've seen _him_ do it before… I should be able to as well. I just have to focus on my inner hollow.' Ichigo thought and closed his eyes.

'This is my last shot… I can do this… I just have to find it' Ichigo thought frantically.

"Your first mistake was thinking you could just walk into Las Noches and rescue your friend alone…"

'I found it!'

"Your second mistake was that…" Suddenly he was hit by a rush of spiritual pressure coming off of Ichigo.

Aizen quickly turned around and was shocked at what he saw…

Ichigo stood ten feet away from him with his arm held out. What shocked Aizen even more was that his reiatsu was condensing into a red sphere.

Halibel, Stark, and Lilynette eyes immediately widened.

'That's…'

"Cero" Ichigo whispered.

All of a sudden a crimson red cero shot out of his hand and engulfed Aizen in massive explosion…

* * *

(Author's Note: How did you like this chapter? Love it, Hate it. Please review. Next time… Ichigo's Fate. Believe me, Cero isn't the only new power Ichigo receives.)

Technique Meanings

Japanese / English Meaning / User

Hiryugekizokushintenraiho / Flying Dragon Thunder Canon / Aizen

Danku / Splitting Void / Aizen


	7. Showdown II: Complete Hollow

(Author's Note: I apologize for such a long gap between chapters. When I put up this chapter I didn't realize I put up the unbeta'd version of the chapter, sorry about that. I have been away and haven't checked my fan fiction account. Now I'm back, Wahahaha. Everything is pretty much the same except for a few changes. I am hard at work and will be releasing chapter eight in a couple of days. Please read and enjoy. )

* * *

(Recap)

"Your first mistake was thinking you could just walk into Las Noches and rescue your friend alone…"

'I found it!'

"Your second mistake was that…" Suddenly he was hit by a rush of spiritual pressure coming off of Ichigo.

Aizen quickly turned around and was shocked at what he saw…

Ichigo stood ten feet away from him with his arm held out. What shocked Aizen even more was that his reiatsu was condensing into a red sphere.

Halibel, Stark, and Lilynette eyes immediately widened.

'That's…'

"Cero" Ichigo whispered.

All of a sudden a crimson red cero shot out of his hand and engulfed Aizen in massive explosion…

* * *

(Chapter 7)

The explosion was so massive it rocked the very foundation of Las Noches. The room itself was destroyed and now the only thing above them was the black sky of Hueco Mundo...

Halibel, Stark, and Lilynette covered their faces to block the debris from the room. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Though Ichigo had clearly done a regular cero, the power and intensity, of the attack felt as if he had use a Grand Rey Cero.

The amount of reiatsu he put into trying to finish off Aizen was enough to shock even the Primera; it was so powerful, the air surrounding them was charged with the potent energy left behind.

'How did he…?' Stark thought wide eyed as Lilynette watched Ichigo in amazement and before Halibel knew it, she began smirking behind her mask fragment.

'So… he has some skill.' She thought.

'I wouldn't have expected that, I'm sure Aizen didn't either' Stark thought while staring at Ichigo. He noticed the shinigami had kept his eyes solely on the large cloud of smoke where Aizen once stood, breathing heavily.

"He's wasting too much time waiting for Aizen to recover from the attack. Why isn't he getting his zanpakto? How stupid!" Lilynette said while watching Ichigo.

"He's not stupid. Judging from how he's struggling to stand, I'd say he's never used a cero before. Aizen was already tiring him out before using it, so now he's extremely weakened. On top of that, his zanpakto is right in front of me. I'm sure he doesn't want to risk getting close to us." Stark explained.

"I wonder if he thinks he has defeated Aizen." Halibel asked.

"No." Stark replied abruptly. "No, he knows Aizen's still there… What's he doing now?" Ichigo had taken his eyes off the cloud and was making his way towards them.

While watching the cloud, Ichigo suddenly remembered losing his zanpakto and he had to decide whether to risk getting it or face Aizen for round two weaponless. He really had no other choice; he chose to risk retrieving his zanpakto.

'That wound on his chest… how is he able to stand, let alone walk?' Stark wondered.

He completely ignored the Arrancar, until he was a few feet from them before locking eyes with each of them for several seconds, when he locked eyes with Halibel he narrowed his eyes.

Halibel simply stared at the shinigami's masked face. None of them made to speak; they just watched the man that had surprised Aizen.

Since she was now closer to Ichigo, she took time to study him. His reiatsu was almost spent, cracks were appearing on the mask, deep lacerations marred his body, but the one thing that that drew her attention were his yellow eyes, they were almost hypnotic. They were the eyes of…

'A hollow' she thought as Ichigo reached down to grab his zanpakto. When he grasped the hilt he locked eyes with her once more just in case she tried something. Out of the three Arrancar before him, Ichigo felt that she would attack first.

Ichigo made to say something but suddenly halted when Halibel began to raise her arm. Ichigo's eyes widened as he suddenly gripped his zanpakto's hilt with both hands. Halibel paid no attention to his sudden action.

When her hand was fully raised, she pointed directly to the right of Ichigo.

"Behind you." She said unemotionally. Ichigo's eyes widened even more before he turned as quickly as he could.

Aizen was standing just feet from him, his left arm bleeding.

"Took your damn time, didn't you?" Ichigo asked weakly while tightening his grip on his zanpakto. Ichigo noticed that Aizen's expression had changed from emotionless to agitated.

"Don't act as if you were waiting for me to come out. You were recovering from using too much reiatsu at once. Though I must admit, from watching all of your battles, you have never once shown you had the aptitude to use cero. It was my mistake for doubting you, but don't worry. It won't happen again… I have underestimated you too many times." Aizen said as he raised his zanpakto.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu" Aizen quickly dropped his zanpakto so that it stuck up from the floor.

'Damn it! I was told that he can create illusions. If I keep my eyes on him and can sense his reiatsu at all times I'm sure I can fight him… I can do this." Ichigo thought calmly.

Before Aizen even made a move, Ichigo whipped Tensa Zangetsu back.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Ichigo yelled. Once again the black energy blast shot out of his blade and charged straight at Aizen.

When his attack reached the ex-captain, Ichigo was stunned to see Getsuga pass right through its intended target.

'That's not Aizen, where is he?' Ichigo thought while trying to sense Aizen's reiatsu, it was already too late.

"You've lost Kurosaki Ichigo."

Without warning, Ichigo's chest cut open, again, as blood surged out. Ichigo's eyes widened and, before he knew it, he fell to his knees.

'How? When did he…' he thought shockingly as he clutched his chest. It was no use; his blood loss was too great.

"Do you want to know why I chose to fight you instead of sending one of my Espada?" Aizen asked as Ichigo dropped on his hands and knees.

"I…don't… give a… damn!" Ichigo struggled to say while struggling to draw breath.

"No matter what data I collected on you, I have never been able to predict anything that you have done: Defeating Grimmjow, defeating Ulquiorra, and every action you have done since I met you. You have intrigued me more than anyone I have ever met." Aizen explained.

Ichigo abruptly began coughing up blood before finally collapsing and rolling on his back. All he could do now was lock eyes with Aizen.

'I'm sorry Orihime… I can't….can't… save you.' Ichigo thought tiredly.

"You have interesting abilities… nothing more." Aizen finished before bringing his zanpakto down and stabbing Ichigo's heart.

Ichigo weakly wrapped his hands around the zanpakto that impaled him and tried to talk, but all he could do was gargle, as blood filled his lungs.

'I'm sorry' Ichigo thought as he closed his eyes and darkness engulfed him…

* * *

(Abyss)

'I couldn't save her…'

'I should have been stronger…'

'Will Soul Society come for her…? No… One life isn't worth saving to them…'

Thought after thought invaded Ichigo's mind. He did not know where he was, nor did he care. He did not know how much time had passed since he appeared there. It could have been a thousand years or 5 seconds, none of that matter now… During the war against the Arrancar, Ichigo had been shown pain, and now in this void… pain was all that Ichigo could feel. He had watched and felt as friend after friend was defeated, tortured, stabbed, nearly killed… all for nothing. This was all Aizen's doing… If only he were given another chance….

All of a sudden, a bright light suddenly appeared and had seemingly spread throughout the black void. Ichigo had to close his eyes at the intensity of the light.

'What's… what's going on?' Ichigo thought when suddenly the light died down. Though Ichigo kept his eyes closed, he knew he was in an entirely different place.

* * *

(Ichigo's Mindscape)

"You really did it this time…Ichigo." A raspy voice called out. Ichigo's closed his eyes even tighter as he felt a bright light on him.

"You're not the king anymore."

'That voice… I know that voice…" Ichigo thought.

"I warned you once, didn't I? I said, 'If you ever gave me a chance… I'd drag you down and crush your skull." The raspy voice said scornfully. Suddenly Ichigo's eyes opened wide. He was lying down and though it took him a few seconds he realized where he was, the distorted skyscrapers where a dead giveaway.

Ichigo slowly got up and quickly looked at his hands in amazement.

"What happened? I was in a fight… no, I was in a…" He couldn't seem to remember anything.

'Ichigo… I'm Ichigo Kurosaki' He remembered. Suddenly he had a vision of a blade slicing his chest.

He quickly clutched his chest before looking down at his entire body; he looked as if he was in perfect health.

'I come here to talk to Zangetsu' Ichigo suddenly remembered. He was about to call out for Zangetsu but was interrupted.

"You're pathetic Ichigo." Suddenly Ichigo turned around. Twenty feet away was an exact replica of him, except the replica was white.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked. The replica scoffed.

"I've told you before. I ain't got a name, though that doesn't matter now."

"What are you talking about? Why am I here? What happened to me?"

"_What happened to you?_ I'll tell you." Suddenly the replica pointed directly to him.

"You're dead."

Ichigo's eyes widened as visions began filling his head, visions of his fight with Aizen… of the war.

"I'm… dead. Aizen, he killed me." Ichigo said shockingly.

"You've lost your memory faster than I thought you would. When someone dies, they lose themselves as they pass to the next life. Not us though… we're different, you'll lose your memory but with my power you can live again." The replica stated.

"No. I remember. The war and going to Hueco Mundo and fighting Aizen." Ichigo explained.

"And why were you fighting Aizen?"

"I was…" Ichigo struggled.

He couldn't remember.

"What about your friends… family… Soul Society?" Ichigo's replica continued. Ichigo tried desperately to remember. He felt as if his head could explode from the pressure he was feeling.

'I can't remember'

"But you remember me and Zangetsu, right?" Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"I remember you, hollow." Ichigo agreed.

"Good, now let me tell you something. If you can defeat me one final time, not only can you regain your lost memories, but you can also return to Hueco Mundo. I can give you the power to defeat Aizen. However, if you lose, I will crush your remaining existence and take control of your body. Hurry up though, even as we speak my influence has started dominating your body." Hollow Ichigo stated.

"There's…something you're not telling me." Ichigo stated.

"Tch, what are you going to do about it?"

"Defeat you."Ichigo said while grabbing Zangetsu.

"Not this time." Hollow Ichigo stated while grabbing his own Zangetsu.

Both of them held their zanpakto in front of them and released a huge amount of reiatsu.

"BAN… KAI" They both shouted. The both of them quickly transformed into their Bankai outfits.

"You say that you will give me your power to kill Aizen, but I know there's a catch." Ichigo said.

"What of it?" Hollow Ichigo countered. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Tell me!" Ichigo ordered.

"You're in no position to make demands."

"Fine, then I'll beat it out of you." Ichigo said before charging his inner hollow.

"You can try." Hollow Ichigo countered.

Within seconds, Hollow Ichigo raised his blade and blocked a full powered strike from Ichigo…

* * *

(Las Noches)

Aizen waited for the life to leave Ichigo's eyes before finally removing his zanpakto. He stared at Ichigo a moment long before smirking at the dead shinigami.

"Even in death you intrigue me. Did you really believe you could defeat me? Hm, I guess I'll never know." Aizen said to himself before sheathing his zanpakto and turning towards his last remaining Arrancar.

"What will we do now Aizen-sama?" Stark asked.

"Were in no rush. First we'll restore Las Noches to its original form. Then I'll have Inoue revive the Espada. Lastly, since the Hogyoku will activate fully soon, I will make our sole priority to find Vasto Lord and make them join me. You, my dear Arrancar, are all that's left of my army." Aizen explained as he began to walk towards them.

"Where is Wonder…."Halibel stopped when suddenly everyone in the room was hit by a massive blast of reiatsu.

The reiatsu was so powerful that even Aizen had to stabilize himself before he was sent flying.

"What's going on?!" Lilynette screamed over the roar of the wind that was whipping past them.

Aizen's eyes widened as he realized whose reiatsu it was. Swiftly turning around, Aizen and his Arrancar stared at Ichigo's body. Black energy was whirling around him at an incredible pace.

"I thought he was dead." Halibel declared.

"We all felt it…he was dead." Stark replied.

"He's not movi…" Lilynette wasn't able to finish before Ichigo's hand started clawing at the ground.

'What's going on?' Aizen thought as Ichigo slowly got on his hands and knees and the reiatsu failed to let up.

Ichigo's body gradually got on its feet.

"Something's not right here." Stark stated as they eyed Ichigo, the shinigami's movements were odd. It was like he was purposely moving at a very slow pace and jerking slightly.

All of a sudden, Ichigo's head turned to Aizen, his eyes still closed.

"How can he produce so much reiatsu?" Halibel stated as Ichigo's eyes abruptly opened wide.

Aizen and his Arrancar didn't know what they were expecting to see but it certainly what they saw. Ichigo's eyes were pitch black and devoid of any life.

What happened next shocked everyone to their core…

Right in the center of Ichigo's chest a small black dot appeared and gradually grew larger and before any of them realized it a large hole was in the middle of Ichigo's chest.

'Is that a hollow hole?' Halibel thought as Ichigo's left eye suddenly began to secrete a thick white fluid and soon covered the left side of his face.

The fluid, as if it had a mind of its own, began shifting and molding.

Within seconds the left side of his face was covered in a white mask that took the shape of a sinister skull with a long horn on top of his mask.

"It can't be." Stark said in amazement.

"This doesn't make sense." Halibel replied while staring at Ichigo's mask fragment.

Besides the battle damaged shinigami robes, Ichigo took on the appearance of an Arrancar…

Without warning the reiatsu that was leaking from Ichigo's body came to a complete halt and Ichigo just stood there, staring at them with his lifeless black eyes.

"What is the meaning of this Kurosaki?" Aizen asked Ichigo, who made no response. Ichigo looked down and upon seeing his zanpakto on the floor he grabbed it. Once he did, Tensa Zangetsu transform right in Ichigo's hands and to the size and shape of a regular, all black, zanpakto, thus making his appearance as an Arrancar complete.

Without warning, Ichigo vanished.

Aizen was barely able to block the attack when Ichigo appeared in front of him and attempted to cut him in half.

'That was…" Halibel thought in shock.

"Sonido." Stark whispered to himself.

Aizen stared into the unresponsive eyes of his opponent, who was forcing him back against a partly destroyed column.

Though Aizen's eyes were lock on Ichigo, Ichigo wasn't staring directly at him. He was staring vacantly at the floor behind Aizen.

Aizen came to the realization that the opponent he was fighting now was not Ichigo, it was something else...

'He's not even looking at me directly while attacking. Can he be fighting with pure instinct?' Aizen wondered.

As their swords locked, Aizen was surprised at the pressure "Ichigo" was putting behind his attack. Aizen was about to push Ichigo's blade aside but stopped when Ichigo's darkened eyes stared directly towards Aizen before narrowing.

"Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo whispered quietly.

Aizen's eyes widened as reiatsu surged though Ichigo's zanpakto before they were both engulfed in an explosion…

* * *

(Ichigo's Mindscape)

"What's the matter, getting tired Ichigo?" Hollow Ichigo mocked as Ichigo dodged another Getsuga Tensho and was trying to keep as much space between himself and his hollow as possible.

"I'm not done yet!" Ichigo roared as he shot a Getsuga Tensho right back at his hollow.

Hollow Ichigo batted the weak attack away bare handed.

"Face it Ichigo, your weak. You've lost." He said as he vanished quickly and appeared next to Ichigo.

"I have to win." Ichigo stated.

"That faster you come to realize that you have no hope, the easier it will be for you to accept it!" Hollow Ichigo shouted before charging Ichigo and locking blades with him.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled as he struggled to keep himself from being over whelmed.

"Do want to know why you couldn't control the hollow you became when you fought Ulquiorra. It was because thought you have the ability to become a hollow, I have the ability to control it. You're nothing without my power!" Hollow Ichigo exclaimed.

"That won't be a problem once I beat you." Ichigo replied. Hollow Ichigo simply glared at Ichigo.

"You'll be surprised what will happen to you if we merge. If you knew, you wouldn't be so quick to kill me."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed before suddenly raising his hand that wasn't holding his zanpakto and began charging a cero.

"Nice trick." Hollow Ichigo stated while raising his arm and charging an identical cero. Ichigo's widened as they both released their cero causing them to be surrounded by an explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both were standing toe to toe with each other.

Hollow Ichigo was smiling at Ichigo as blood dripped from his mouth.

"The cero was a diversion?" Hollow Ichigo asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered solemnly. Both looked down, Ichigo's zanpakto was sticking out of Hollow Ichigo.

"In the end…you were still stronger than me." Ichigo's Hollow stated, suddenly becoming transparent as spirit particles flew out of his body and were subsequently absorbed by Ichigo.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked as he began to glow.

"Didn't I tell you? We're merging."

"Then why did you say I might regret killing you?"

"Because, all killing me did was give you power. You have lost your life, when you go back to Hueco Mundo you will be an Arrancar, your only desire will be to kill Aizen and after that you will behave and live like a regular Arrancar." Hollow Ichigo said. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"You're lying." Ichigo exclaimed, his hollow laughed.

"Why would I?" He asked as he vanished completely.

Suddenly the building he had been standing on began to crumble.

"This can't be it!" Ichigo yelled out. All of a suddenly reiatsu began pouring into his body as his hollow completely merged with him.

"Stop!" Ichigo yelled out, but to no avail. Once again, darkness engulfed him…

* * *

(Las Noches)

Halibel, Stark, and Lilynette watched as Ichigo shot the point blank Getsuga Tensho and the cloud of debris that now covered the middle of the room. The explosion hadn't been as big as the cero blast but it was enough to cause a major explosion.

Without warning, Aizen shot out of the cloud, his right arm cut off from his elbow.

His entire right side was bleeding heavily. Never had he felt so much pain.

'Where is he?'

Aizen made no sound and eyed the cloud carefully.

When the smoke cleared Ichigo stood deadly still in the center of the room.

Aizen's eyes widened as he noticed something. Ichigo was suddenly staring right at him, but it wasn't a vacant stare anymore.

Ichigo's, now golden- yellow, eyes narrowed.

"Aizen." Ichigo spoke in a hollowed tone.

"Your becoming a nuisance." Aizen said before raising his sword.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu" he finished before dropping his zanpakto.

Ichigo looked undisturbed.

"I must kill you." Ichigo replied and held up his zanpakto and began releasing an enormous amount of reiatsu, greater than any he had produced before.

"Awaken…"

* * *

(Author's note: Ok now for a couple of notes, you might have caught them but I'm just making sure…

1st: Ichigo's body fighting by itself is the result of Hollow Ichigo's will to control Ichigo and Ichigo's desire to kill Aizen.

2nd: If you want to see a visual of Ichigo's Hollow mask fragment it is the picture I have on my profile (Highly recommended because the picture is so bad ass/ Ichigo will look like this, from the neck up, through my entire story. It will be the same mask that Ichigo had when fighting Ulquiorra only it will be half the mask and cover the left side of his face; his eyes will be golden yellow)


	8. Ultimate Power: Becoming Vasto Lord

(Chapter 8)

"Shatter: Kyoka Suigetsu" Aizen finished before dropping his zanpakto.

Ichigo looked undisturbed.

"I must kill you." Ichigo replied and held up his zanpakto and began releasing an enormous amount of reiatsu, greater than any he had produced before.

"Awaken: Kanashii Ouja" Ichigo whispered.

All of a sudden, Ichigo was engulfed in massive black vortex that began shooting out electric bolts all around him.

Without warning Aizen and his Arrancar were blown away as the reiatsu shot out towards them, they had no choice but to use both shunpo and sonido respectively to escape the dark bolts that were striking out randomly.

"How is this possible?" Lilynette scream as they appeared on the sand that filled the outside of Las Noches.

"Interesting." Halibel stated.

"Interesting! Are you kidding me, that shinigami just resurrected like he's been an Arrancar all his life. This is getting dangerous." Stark replied.

Aizen watched as the ground began to shake and the remaining buildings around Las Noches began to collapse.

"His reiatsu is potent." Aizen added while deep in thought.

"Aizen-sama, the way Las Noches is collapsing… It's as if he was a top Espada." Stark said.

"True, his power has exceeds yours."

"What about the human girl?" Lilynette questioned.

"I put her in Szayel's lab, that room won't be destroyed by any means." Halibel stated. All of a sudden Aizen's robe began to glow a dark purple. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out…

"The Hogyoku?" Halibel asked.

"It's fully awakened, it's reacting to Kurosaki's reiatsu" Stark concluded.

"Quiet. He's coming out." Aizen ordered before putting the Hogyoku back in his pocket. In the back of his mind Aizen was smiling, now that the Hogyoku was awake he could make a grand army of Vasto Lords. But he had to stop thinking of that, Ichigo must be dealt with first.

As they saw the vortex gradually dispersing, the sound of someone using sonido filled the air as Ichigo appeared.

He stood before them in his, truly fearsome, resurrected state.

The mask that had covered only one side of his face now covered it entirely. The mask had the shape of a sinister skull with long horns protruding out of it. His skin was now the same color as his white mask. His orange hair grew in length. Small tufts of fur circled his wrists, his ankles, and around his collar bone. His entire, monstrous appearance was complete with retractable claws on his finger tips and on his toes. Ichigo looked like a truly formidable opponent complete with a pitch black, Standard sized, zanpakto.

Aizen's couldn't believe this turn of events. He had not expected Ichigo to undergo such a drastic power increase. The reiatsu Ichigo was emitting was heavy, he felt as if he would surrender to its oppressive nature at any moment.

"Incredible." Lilynette said awe struck while Stark stared at Ichigo, he was trying to gauge his strength.

Halibel stared incredulously at Ichigo. His power was amazing. It felt like the sky itself was caving in on her.

To Halibel, Ichigo's reiatsu was hypnotic almost… alluring.

Without provocation, Aizen raised his remaining arm and shouted.

"Hado # 99 Kurohitsugi" Ichigo made no distinction to move out of the way and let the black box trap him.

Aizen was about to use another kido spell but was interrupted when the box sliced in half revealing Ichigo with his Zanpakto raised above him.

Aizen's eyes widened.

"Nothing you do will change your fate, Shinigami." Ichigo spoke in a dark tone.

"You speak as if you yourself aren't one." Aizen said to buy himself time, he was still badly wounded from the loss of his arm.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo answered causing Aizen's and his Arrancar to raise an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter. Are you sure you don't want their help?" Ichigo said while motioning to his Arrancar.

"Why? I'm going to finish this right now." Aizen replied while raising his zanpakto.

"Bankai."

Within moments the sand field was covered in a thick fog. Ichigo remained standing without moving an inch; rather his golden eyes were staring at the floor.

"You may have great power, but it is worthless when I am your opponent." Aizen called out calmly, his voice coming from all directions.

Instantly, five Aizen's appeared before Ichigo.

"What will you do Kurosaki? You have no chance of winning against my ban…"

"_**Vanish**_."

All of a sudden Ichigo slashed at the air directly to his right and, from what looked like thin air, blood began spraying…

Within moments, the fog dispersed, revealing three shocked hollow and a profusely bleeding Aizen.

"How?" Aizen thought confusedly as he tried to stop the blood surging out of his chest.

Ichigo, while under the full effects of the Aizen unstoppable bankai, was able to detect where Aizen was hiding. This simply yet unimaginable act, showed everyone present how unstoppable Ichigo had become.

Aizen immediately dropped his zanpakto and clutched his chest in pain, as blood continued to pour from his chest.

Unable to find the strength to hold himself up he fell to his knees while doing so the Hogyoku felt out of his robes and rolled to the middle of Ichigo and himself.

Paying it no mind, Aizen looked up and locked eyes with Ichigo.

Ichigo stared down at him, his fierce golden eyes meeting brown ones.

"I would have never thought I would need help to fight you." Aizen stated. Ichigo paid no attention to him and picked up Aizen's zanpakto and snapped it in half like nothing.

"Your body is broken and now, so is your weapon. You've lost." Ichigo said while raising his zanpakto.

"Halibel!" Stark exclaimed suddenly. Halibel simply nodded.

They still needed Aizen.

"I know." She replied as they both unsheathed their zanpakto.

"Lilynette stay here." Stark ordered.

"Good bye… Aizen." Ichigo whispered before bringing his weapon down. When it was within inches of Aizen the strike was block as Halibel and Stark appeared next to Aizen. Both using their zanpakto to defend Aizen.

The sound that resonating from the three of them crossing blades was massive.

"Don't get in my way." Ichigo said while using his full force to bring his blade down. Both Halibel and Stark knew that Ichigo could over power them in their unresurrected forms, even if it was both of them. Without a moment's hesitation, both Espada began unleashing a large amount of reiatsu to reinforce their power.

Both were about push Ichigo back, when suddenly the Hogyoku, that was directly below where their blades met, began screeching and started to glow bright purple.

Ichigo, Halibel, and Stark immediately looked down and were shocked to see the Hogyoku sprouting tentacles.

"Is this another one of your attempts to save Aizen's life?" Ichigo growled. Stark made to say something but stopped when the tentacles abruptly shot out and latched onto where the three weapons connected. Ichigo, Halibel and Stark began trying to pull their weapons apart but to no avail.

Within seconds more tentacles latched on, until the Hogyoku was gone and all that was left were the tentacles traveling along their weapons.

Before any of them could drop their weapons the purple strands latched onto the hand that held their weapon and began infusing itself in all 3 of them.

They tried to get if off, but if was to powerful.

"Stark what's going on?!" Lilynette asked.

"Don't come near it!" Stark shouted.

Without warning the three began releasing reiatsu uncontrollably.

"What's going on? I can't control my reiatsu." Halibel asked.

"You are absorbing the Hogyoku." Aizen said weakly as he applied medical kido to heal himself albeit slowly.

'What does that mean?' Halibel thought worriedly.

Light abruptly began shooting out of their bodies and began binding them.

"This light appears when someone uses Caja Negacion." Stark said while trying to break the binding. Before anyone could say anything else the light engulfed them and they simply vanished leaving Lilynette and Aizen shocked and confused, Aizen even felt fearful.

When the Hogyoku merged with them, he could feel the orb giving them power. If Stark had any more power he could challenge his rule. Aizen quickly rid himself of such thoughts and began focusing on healing his grave wounds. Lilynette ran over to Aizen and sat by his side to ask him what happened to her partner.

* * *

(Alternate Dimension)

The sound of rushing wind woke Stark up from his slumber. After a moment of setting his mind right, he remembered what had taken place in Las Noches and upon realization immediately shot up and began looking around.

"Where am I?" Stark asked as he found himself suspended in mid-air, and not only was he floating, but he was also in the center of a large black vortex.

'Just like the one Kurosaki created' Stark thought. He reached an arm out and the moment the black wind touched him is skin began to burn.

With a wince he pulled his arm back.

"Damn it. What is this?" Stark said aloud.

"You're finally awake?" a feminine voice asked. Stark recognized it and turned around. Though it took him awhile, through the black wind, Stark saw who had spoken.

"Halibel?" Stark asked.

"Yeah." She replied. Stark could see she was in the same situation as him.

"Don't touch the vortex." Halibel stated cautiously.

"Too late." Stark said while rubbing his head. "How long have I been out?"

"I'm not sure; I can't seem to grasp time in this… dimension. I don't know how long we've even been up. More importantly we aren't alone, look to your right." Halibel said. Stark followed her instruction and sighed.

Ichigo Kurosaki was trapped in his own vortex, but unlike them he was laying down, unconscious.

"How long has he been like that?" Stark asked.

"I don't know, but we should try to find a way out of here."

"Have you tried sonido?" Stark said while ignoring Ichigo for the moment.

"After you." Halibel replied emotionlessly. The Primera shock his head and silence settled around them for the briefest of moments.

"I don't know why, but this vortex seems to be giving me power. I've been feeling it for a while now." Halibel mentioned.

"I feel it to. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I think we either somehow absorbed the power of the Hogyoku or it's simply in the process of unlocking our power to its fullest." Stark explained.

Suddenly the vortex that kept the Espada and Ichigo trapped began whipping around faster, cutting off Halibel's and Stark vision completely. They could feel a very ominous reiatsu forcing itself into their bodies, the same thing happening to Ichigo.

"What's going on?" Halibel yelled to Stark.

"I don't know, all we can do is wait." He replied. Soon the reiatsu became too much to handle and both got to their hands and knees. They were suffocating under all the reiatsu going into them.

'I can't …control…my power' Halibel thought. Halibel and Stark felt as if they were about to fade into darkness before all three of them were suddenly engulfed in a colossal explosion. The smoke from the explosion covered miles of space in the endless darkness that Ichigo, Halibel, and Stark were in.

The smoke didn't take long to disperse, and when it finally did, it revealed beings more powerful than any other…

Halibel, who was still on her hands and knees and had just recovered from the explosion, looked at one of her hands shakingly.

'This power. What is it? It feels… good." She said. She could feel all the power swelling up inside of her. This power far out matched her old power. 'I've felt this power before' she thought.

"This power is familiar." Stark's voice rang out. Halibel gradually got to her feet and looked at Stark. He was already standing and seemed to be in deep thought. Their power was so great, the air around them crackled with electricity.

"We have so much power now." Halibel said idly while waiting for Stark to speak. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I know this power, I felt it in the presence of a…" He immediately looked down and placed a hand on his chest.

His hollow hole was gone…

"Vasto Lord." he finished quietly. Halibel's eyes widened 'Vasto Lord?" she thought incredulously. Stark continued to stare at his holeless chest.

"Our hole's vanishing shows that as hollow we can evolve no longer. A hollow losing his hole signifies his strength is of the strongest hollow."

"My hollow hole is gone as well." Halibel stated, suddenly changing the subject. Stark looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Where's you hol…" He was cut off by Halibel.

"Don't worry about it." She said coldly. Stark didn't push the matter.

"Fine. Still, from what I can tell, we have become Vasto Lord. It can be nothing else, but there is one problem…"

"We were supposed to stop evolving when we became Arrancar. How can we evolve if we were adjuchas before becoming Arrancar?" Halibel asked. Stark couldn't answer that.

"I don't know. The secret must lie in the Hogyoku itself." He said. Halibel suddenly seemed to remember something.

"Wonderweiss has a hole and he's a Vasto Lord." Halibel stated.

"Aizen told me in confidence that since the Hogyoku was immature at the time of Wonderweiss's creation, it messed up the shinigamification process. Wonderweiss was created with side effects because of that. We seem to be complete Vasto Lord, which should be impossible."

Halibel was about to speak when they both were hit by reiatsu stronger than ever their own. Halibel and Stark swiftly pulled out their zanpakto and turned around.

Ichigo was waking up.

"How is he doing this? Our power just multiplied fifty-fold and his reiatsu is still overwhelming." Stark commented.

"I don't know." Halibel replied as Ichigo gradually began standing up.

"We should finish him, he's becoming an annoyance."

"You're right." Halibel said somewhat hesitantly. "But can we beat him?"

"I abhor such tactics, but together we can overpower him."

When Ichigo got up fully, Halibel and Stark stared at him in surprise, though he still had his mask fragment his hole was missing.

"He's Vasto Lord as well." Halibel whispered. They continued to stare at him as he began looking at his hands. He was no doubt realizing the power he now held, just as Halibel and Stark had.

"I thought he used resurreccion?" Halibel told Stark.

"He must have reverted when we were sent here, he can still use it if we fight…be cautious." He answered.

"It's too bad; I wouldn't have minded him joining us." Halibel stated.

"Have a soft spot for him?" Stark questioned. Halibel ignored him.

They were about to charge him simultaneously when Ichigo suddenly looked at them with a confused expression. This in turn confused Halibel and Stark.

"Wh... Who are you?" Ichigo asked unexpectedly. The two Espada raised an eyebrow and quickly glanced at each other.

"What?" Halibel asked.

"Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" Ichigo asked. Now Halibel and Stark were really confused.

"Can you not remember?" Stark asked.

"…No." The orange haired Vasto Lord answered as he looked around in the black dimension they were in.

"He's lost his memory? How?" Halibel asked.

"I think his body has changed so rapidly the past couple of hours. First Aizen killed him, then he fought with only instinct, he somehow skipped the hollow evolution phase and became an Arrancar and now a Vasto Lord, all while emitting more spiritual pressure than anything I have felt before. He must have lost his memory as a side effect, it not that much of a surprise." Stark answered.

Ichigo continued to look around not paying attention to them.

"Ichigo what do you remember?" Halibel asked him. Ichigo's eyes shifted to her.

"I remember my name." was all that Ichigo said.

"Do you remember your friends, Soul Society, or even Aizen." Both noticed Ichigo's yellow eyes darken at Aizen's name.

"Aizen, that name is familiar. Soul Society is where the shinigami reside, and I don't have friends." Ichigo replied.

Both Espada had many thoughts fill their mind at this revelation.

"So you know about shinigami and hollows?" Stark asked.

"Yeah, but just some information. My mind feels clouded. What's going on?"

Stark turned to Halibel.

"You must be happy Halibel. Now he can join us." he told Halibel, who in turn glared at the Primera.

"You mean, Aizen will allow Ichigo to join us?"

"Yes, Aizen now has four Vasto Lords under his "command". When he finds out that Ichigo lost his memory…" Stark started. Ichigo was looking at them as they talked amongst themselves.

"…Aizen will attempt to control him. Ichigo could become a threat to us." Halibel reasoned.

"That is why we must plan our next step here." Stark answered.

"We absorbed the Hogyoku. Aizen is useless to us now. What plan must we come up with?"

"Even if Aizen isn't a use to us at the present, he could be in the future." Stark said.

"Your thinking Aizen could create another Hogyoku." Halibel realized.

"Yes, with a new army of Arrancar, two Espada with three Vasto Lord in charge we will no longer have to deal with Soul Society and their foolish problems." Stark finished.

"I agree." Halibel said while they turned to Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, will you join us?" Stark propositioned. Ichigo stared at them unemotionally.

"Why?" Ichigo said before walking over to them.

For the next hour, both Halibel and Stark informed Ichigo of the Soul Society and Arrancar war. They told him all about Aizen, the Arrancar, the Espada, and everything Ichigo would need to know if he agreed to join them.

"So you want me to pretend to follow this… fallen shinigami, until we no longer need him. Then we three will take become the leaders of Hueco Mundo?"

"Yes. Aizen will try to brain wash you into acting as his weapon but don't fall for it." Halibel said, Ichigo nodded.

"So, will you join us? Will you become an Espada?" Stark asked. Ichigo eyes shifted between Stark and Halibel before grinning darkly.

"I'm in." Both Espada nodded.

"Your memory loss isn't bothering you then." Stark questioned.

"No, I'm a Hollow now; my past means little to me." The Primera nodded.

"If that is all, let's go." Stark said before standing up and punching the area in front of him, but instead of hitting the air an opening was made causing a bright light to shine through. Without hesitation, Stark walked through.

Halibel made to leave next but noticed Ichigo didn't move. When their eyes locked Halibel felt a great urge to look away in embarrassment.

"It's funny, I didn't ask what your names were." He said.

"He's Stark, I'm Tia Halibel."

"Tia."

"Call me Halibel." she said. Ichigo face quickly grew solemn while looking at the bright light leading to Hueco Mundo.

"Ok, Halibel… what will I become?" Halibel locked eyes with him for just a little longer.

"What you were meant to be…" she said quietly before walking towards Hueco Mundo.

* * *

(Author's Note: Wahahaha I'm back. This chapter is my favorite so far because it is the beginning for Ichigo's new life. Please, please, please review. Did you guys like it?

I've gotten e-mails asking where Ichigo's Arrancar mask fragment is located and how it looks. If you want to see a picture go to my profile and see the picture I have. (It is the new hollow mask he received when fighting Ulquiorra and lost control; it is half of that mask and covers only the left side of his face

On another note I have recently gotten reviews and emails about Halibel's and Ichigo's relationship and I have decided. They will get to together, thought it will be difficult I want to keep Halibel canon as much as possible and I don't see her throwing herself at Ichigo lol. There will not be smut or lemons because I don't really want them in my story. Once again please review.)

Technique Meanings

Japanese / English Meaning / User

Awaken: Kanashii Ouja/ Awaken: Sorrowful Emperor/ Ichigo's Resurreccion


	9. Hueco Mundo: A New Life

(Chapter 9)

"If that is all, let's go." Stark said before standing up and punching the area in front of him, but instead of hitting the air an opening was made causing a bright light to shine through. Without hesitation, Stark walked through.

Halibel made to leave next but noticed Ichigo didn't move. When their eyes locked Halibel felt a great urge to look away in embarrassment.

"It's funny; I didn't ask what your names were." .

"He's Stark, I'm Tia Halibel."

"Tia."

"Call me Halibel." she said. Ichigo face quickly grew solemn while looking at the bright light.

"Ok, Halibel… what will I become?" Halibel locked eyes with him for just a little longer.

"What you were meant to be..." she said quietly before walking towards Hueco Mundo.

* * *

Aizen stood on a nearby sand dune several hundred feet away from Las Noches, next to him was Stark's "fraccion" Lilynette. Both were staring as millions of spirit particles began flying towards wreckage that was once the Espada stronghold. It had been doing so an hour after Ichigo, Halibel, and Stark vanished.

At first when spirit particles landed on the wreckage Lilynette was surprised that walls around Las Noches were fixing itself.

"I didn't know it could do that. How can the buildings get repaired?" She said as the outermost wall around Las Noches was completely repaired. They both could now see the inner towers of their base getting fixed.

"Las Noches was designed so that is it was ever destroyed, it would be able to heal itself given enough time. Las Noches itself can feed off the spirit enriched environment." Aizen answered. He had finished applying medical kido to himself a while ago. His biggest problem was stopping the blood flow that was caused when Ichigo took his arm. The cuts to his chest, albeit deep, were easily healed though the pain remained.

'I will have Inoue heal me fully when Las Noches is fully repaired.'

"Are you sure you want to keep standing Aizen-sama? You look half dead." Lilynette said when she took her eyes off the healing stronghold.

"I'm fine." Aizen replied with his regular smile. Lilynette immediately shifted her eyes away from him. Even though Aizen smiled, one could tell it was fake.

"When you told Stark, Halibel, and Barragan that releasing in Las Noches could destroy it I didn't think this would happen." Although Lilynette was asking questions, she was truthfully trying to get her mind off Stark's sudden disappearance. Aizen had told her not to worry, but she couldn't help it. Stark was like her brother, but no matter how worried she was, she knew one thing… she was still alive and that meant Stark was as well.

"His power was unique." Aizen said, a bit scornfully. Lilynette should have taken his tone as a sign to keep quiet, but asked Aizen one more thing. She knew Aizen wasn't the kind of person that killed because someone asked too many questions.

"Will we have to start all over?"

"Not necessari…" Aizen was interrupted when both he and Lilynette heard the sound of glass shattering, and within seconds felt the reiatsu of someone they couldn't recognize.

Quickly turning around to where the sound had come from, they were shocked at who they saw. Stark was walking through what look like a cracked mirror, several feet from them.

While Aizen was wondering why Stark's reiatsu felt darker and more potent, Lilynette was trying with all her might to fight back tears.

"Hey Lilynette." Stark said casually as his eyes landed on the green haired Arrancar. Lilynette couldn't help herself and ran towards him.

"STARK!" She cried out before launching herself and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Stark said while looking down at his partner. Lilynette just hiccupped and wiped off her tears on his coat.

Ignoring the weeping hollow attached to him, Stark looked up and locked eyes with Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, something has come up." He said in all seriousness. It was then that Aizen noticed Stark's hollow hole missing. Aizen's eyes widened, but before he could say anything another person's reiatsu appeared. This time, out of the same distortion Stark came through, Halibel emerged followed closely by the one person Aizen did not expect to see.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said in a serious tone, the orange hair Arrancar ignored him and began looking around as if he had never been in Hueco Mundo before. Halibel immediately interfered before the scene was misinterpreted.

"He lost his memory. He can't remember anything." She said unemotionally. Aizen raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Stark and I figured he could help us." She added.

"That's not all." Stark said while changing the subject and motioning to his chest. "Somehow by merging with the Hogyoku we have become Vasto Lord." Stark added, as Lilynette began squeezing him tightly and continued hiccupping. At this revelation Aizen's mind began reeling.

"I never expected such a turn of events." Aizen replied. If this was true, then the war that had just taken place was just the beginning for his plan to retrieve the King's Key. He should have known when he first felt Stark's reiatsu it felt like a truly powerful hollow had appeared. If Ichigo joined them plus Wonderweiss that meant he would have four Vasto Lord in his army. Of course Aizen wasn't a fool, Ichigo was still a wild card that he would rather not have around. Aizen wasn't taking any chances; he could feel Ichigo's reiatsu was stronger than Halibel's and Stark's.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo, who was now staring at Las Noches as it repaired itself, quickly turned to Aizen. Aizen could tell he truly didn't know where he was.

"You have lost your memory?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo nodded his head.

"Do you know who I am?"

Ichigo shook his head.

Fortunately for Ichigo, Aizen could tell he was telling the truth.

"My name is Aizen. I would like it if you served under me and joined my army; you would be with those who are like you." Aizen propositioned. Ichigo seemed to think on it. It didn't take long for Ichigo to answer.

"Ok. I will serve under you…Aizen-sama. I might as well start a new life since I lost my old one." Ichigo answered. Aizen smiled, this was too easy.

"Good."

Halibel, who was behind Aizen and in full view of Ichigo, nodded her head.

"Aizen-sama what will we do now?" Halibel asked.

"We still have much to do. I now have four Vasto Lord in my army. I must revive six of the fallen Espada before we can complete the ten member Espa…" Aizen stopped talking when he noticed something.

"Stark, your number is gone." He said. Stark looked at his hand and true to Aizen's word the number one wasn't on his hand.

"I didn't notice." Stark replied. Soon everyone's eyes minus Ichigo began staring at Halibel. Before they even opened their mouths she spoke.

"Mines gone as well." She said unemotionally while looking away. They took her word for it. Aizen was perplexed, but didn't dwell on it; there were more important things to worry about. Numbering the Espada wasn't that significant.

"You were saying Aizen-sama?" Stark asked.

"With Inoue we could revive my Arrancar and complete the ten Espada." Aizen repeated.

"The Hogyoku…can you make another one?" Stark asked.

"The knowledge to create the Hogyoku resides in only one person's mind. I might have a way of making another one, but we need Orihime to revive the Espada first." Aizen finished. "I won't rush this time."

Stark was dwelling on what was said when he noticed Lilynette still hugging him.

"What's gotten into you, baka? You knew I wasn't dead."

Lilynette suddenly pushed away from him, suddenly realizing what she was doing.

"Tch. I knew that, baka, I wasn't cry'n or anything. I was just testing you." Lilynette said, even for her that was a lame excuse.

"Testing me for wha…" He was interrupted when Lilynette brought one of her legs up and kicked Stark right between his legs, but instead of causing Stark pain it back fired on her. She cried out and began clutching her leg. It felt like she kicked a steel wall.

"Owww. Bakabakabakabaka." She yelled as Stark started to yawn while the others ignored them.

"Damn. This place was messed up, who did it." Ichigo said while motioning to Las Noches. Aizen's eyes narrowed towards him, luckily Ichigo didn't see it.

"It doesn't matter." Halibel cut in. "It's almost fully repaired." All that was left was the dome above Las Noches to be repaired. Aizen made to speak but was halted when Ichigo suddenly unsheathed his sword and swung it so that it rested to his right. His actions merited no explanation because the moment he did so, Wonderweiss had appeared via sonido and Ichigo's zanpakto was pressed up against the blonde Arrancar's neck.

"Ohhhhhhhh." Was all Wonderweiss said as he looked at the blade aimed at him.

"He's an ally. He was the first Vasto Lord in my army." Aizen explained to Ichigo. Ichigo nodded and quickly sheathed his blade. Aizen quickly glanced at the blade 'When did he move?'

"You finished your mission?" Aizen asked Wonderweiss. The Arrancar simply nodded.

"What took you so long?" Aizen questioned. Wonderweiss held out his hand. A dragonfly rested on his palm. Ichigo stared at it in confusion, but since Aizen merely nodded Ichigo didn't see it as anything to dwell on.

"What was his mission? No, a better question, what's our mission?" Ichigo asked. As far as Aizen knew, Ichigo joined them blindly.

"Wonderweiss was detaining some of my old friends. As for our goal, I'll have someone explain it to you." Before Ichigo could ask anything else, Aizen spoke again.

"Let's go, Las Noches is finished." Everyone simultaneously turned and looked at the fully repaired stronghold. It was as if it was never even touched.

As they began to walk towards the main entrance of Las Noches, Stark thought of something.

"Will Soul Society come after Inoue and…?" Stark asked Aizen.

"They will try, but they will find it useless. With the help of Szayel and his experiments, I was able to create a device that stops the opening of Garganta from the outside of Hueco Mundo. Only I, Gin, Tousen and the Arrancar could open one successfully now. The device resides in Szayel's lab and will remain activated until it is turned off. We don't have to worry about any more unwelcome intrusions." Aizen explained.

It didn't take long for them to reach the main gate and when they finally did, the Arrancar waited for Aizen to tell them what was next.

"I said that we have much to do, but it can wait for tomorrow. I have a couple of things I need to do myself. Halibel, since Kurosaki doesn't know whats going on I want you to fill him in, and give him a tour of Las Noches."

Halibel gave Aizen a light bow.

"Teach him about Las Noches and the Espada. For now he is a top Espada so tell him the rules as well. He should know as much has he can. Also give him information about the Arrancar we will be reviving. I'm sure that when they find out he has joined us, problems will arise. It would be good if he knew something about each of them." Aizen finished. Halibel glanced at Ichigo.

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Halibel answered before turning to Ichigo.

"Let's go."

As they began to walk away, Aizen stopped them.

"Oh, and one more thing, get him a room and some clothes." He added, due to Ichigo was still wearing his battle worn shinigami outfit. Halibel nodded before they both started to walk away. Aizen stared at them as Ichigo asked Halibel something, he couldn't hear what she had said, but it must have been funny because Ichigo laughed.

"Well I guess Lilynette and I will be heade…"

"Stark wait, I have to tell you something." Aizen waited until Halibel and Ichigo had turned a corner and were out of sight before he spoke.

"Do you think we should keep Ichigo?" Aizen asked. Stark had expected Aizen to ask that.

"Yes. He should provide the necessary strength needed to help us defeat Soul Society." He answered.

"If he begins showing signs that he remembers his past… kill him. I… we don't need a traitor in Las Noches." Aizen said. Stark stared at his "leader."

"Ichigo's power exceeds my own. I won't be able to kill him." Stark replied.

"Then when the time comes, I will help you." Aizen added. Lilynette was pretending not to listen and was instead staring at Wonderweiss, who was staring right back at her as if he was examining something. 'What a freak' she thought before sticking her tongue out at the odd Arrancar.

"If that is all." Stark asked.

"One more thing. Lilynette take Inoue something to eat, she should be starving by now. Keep her in the lab though. I don't need her trying to escape. No, better yet, put her in her old room." Aizen explained as he began walking off, Wonderweiss quickly took off after him.

Lilynette looked up at Stark, who was staring at Aizen as he walked away.

"Stark?" Lilynette asked, knowing Stark was deep in thought.

"It's nothing. Go do what he said. We'll talk after." Stark replied before walking towards his room. Lilynette sighed before using sonido.

* * *

(Ichigo and Halibel)

"Oh, and one more thing, get him a room and some clothes." He added Ichigo was still wearing his battle worn shinigami outfit. Halibel nodded before they both started to walk away.

When they were far enough Ichigo asked Halibel something.

"Do hollows shower?" Halibel gave him a sideways glance at the ridiculous question.

"Of course we do, don't ask such foolish questions."

Ichigo let out a hollow laugh.

"Arrancar's bathe yes." She answered abruptly.

She didn't want to be rude, but being next to Ichigo was starting to make her uncomfortable and she hated feeling uncomfortable. Luckily Ichigo decided not to ask anymore pointless questions.

"So what will you teach me today?" Ichigo asked.

"I have already explained several things to you so I'll just show you around Las Noches today and you can ask me anything you want to know." Halibel said as they walked along a hallway.

"What are the rules Aizen mentioned?"

"Aizen put these rules into effect to safeguard Las Noches. The top four Espada can't use Grand Rey Cero or use their resurreccion below the dome or else Las Noches will be destroyed. You are considered a top Espada and as such must follow these rules." Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"So, Las Noches wasn't always here?"

"No, I'm not sure how it was created." Halibel answered.

"But you're an Espada, you should know." Ichigo said.

"I'm a Hogyoku-created Arrancar."

"So the Espada transcend Aizen?"

"Yes. I'm not sure what generation Espada I am; I was created when the former third Espada was defeated. An Espada is chosen when one of the present Espada dies or when Aizen creates a new more powerful Arrancar to take another's place." Halibel explained.

"Do you know what number I would be?" Ichigo asked.

"It's difficult to gauge your power, your power is…" Halibel trailed off.

"Halibel?" Ichigo asked. Suddenly Halibel shook her head and turned away so that Ichigo wasn't looking at her. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I would guess that you would be the new Primera."

"You already told me that the Primera was the strongest rank in the Espada. Isn't Stark the Primera?" Ichigo asked.

"He would become Segunda Espada."

"Will he get mad?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Stark is lazy and doesn't care about his rank. Barragan on the other hand, will be mad." Halibel said.

"Barragan?"

"We'll get to that later, but know this. Since you might be Primera, all those below you will go down a rank until the last one is taken off the Espada."

"So you'll be the fourth then?"

"Barragan is now weaker than me, I would be third, but I can't be too sure. Power levels and ranks are also decided by the abilities one wields."

"And how will Aizen revive the other Espada?" Ichigo asked.

"The girl he was talking about early, the one in the lab. She has the ability to reject fate. She could even revive the dead. Ever since Aizen found this out he had each Espada give him a small piece of our mask fragments. So, if we ever did die all he would have to do is have the girl use her power and it would be as if the person never died."

"And he's doing this tomorrow." Ichigo realized.

Throughout their conversation Halibel was showing him the Espada's rooms, the meeting room, and the throne room.

"And this room?" Ichigo asked as they came to the last door in that particular hallway.

"Mine." Halibel said as she watched him open the door to her room, she didn't care if he wanted to look inside. When Ichigo looked inside he was expecting something… different. It was a plain white room that opened up to a large balcony. There was nothing to signify that the Tercera Espada lived there.

"It's rather plain." Ichigo said.

"Decorating isn't on my list of things I need to do. Let's go to your room, which should be all for today." Halibel said before pushing him out and closing the door.

They didn't have to walk long because his room was just around the corner.

"It's this one." Halibel said while opening the door. Ichigo looked inside. It was the mirror image of Halibel's room.

"It's nice." Ichigo said while nodding. Halibel raised an eyebrow.

"You just sai… never mind. The clothes are in the closet, just pick out something." Halibel explained.

Ichigo nodded.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Aizen will talk with us in the meeting room." Halibel explained.

"After that?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll tell you about the other Espada."

"Got it." Ichigo answered.

Halibel stared at him a moment longer before going into her room, she walked out to her balcony overlooking Las Noches and let out a sigh.

'Ichigo Kurosaki…'

* * *

(Author's note) Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews I have for my story. How did you like this chapter? I have gotten several reviews stating I was rushing the story. In this chapter, I hope I went at slower pace. This chapter has a bit foreshadowing on a couple of key points in my story so read it carefully lol. On another note the next chapter I will go back to fake Karakura Town and show what happened to Soul Society and its allies when Ichigo left. Remember it has been several hours since Ichigo has left, so Soul Society will be really confuse.

And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Aftermath

(Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, but summer school is a real pain and I have a lot of homework to do. Now that my college classes are over, I can start righting more. This chapter is kind of an interlude in my story. This story won't entirely focus on Soul Society but please review all the same. On another note….THANK YOU! I have my first 100 reviews. Please keep them coming, together I shall have 200 reviews Wahahaha. Now please read and enjoy)

(Chapter 10)

(Recap of Chapter 5)

"Release Captain Kurotsuchi and the Inoue, you're merely delaying your fate." Yamamoto said while staring at Aizen. Every shinigami before him had their zanpakto drawn.

"Halibel, if you please." Aizen said. With a swift glance to Ichigo, Halibel opened a Garganta.

"Stark let's go." Aizen said. Without a moment's hesitation Stark pulled the trigger and shot a cero point blank in Mayuri's back, killing the Captain instantly.

No one had expected it, thus they were stunned for several seconds.

"Sorry, Captain." Stark said unemotionally as the Captain fell. The sound of Nemu shouting her Captain's name filled the air as all the Captains suddenly charged Stark who effortlessly evaded them all with sonido.

While the Captains were preoccupied with stopping Stark, Ichigo charged Halibel. Unfortunately, Halibel disappeared with Orihime via sonido into the Garganta, closely followed by Aizen and Stark.

Fortunately or unfortunately Ichigo used shunpo and was able to enter the Garganta right before it completely closed…

"Kurosaki Ichigo wait!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Also calling out to Ichigo: Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Ishida. Unfortunately, it was already too late, the Garganta had already closed. Before the Captain Commander could issue out any orders Rukia shunpo'd in front of him.

"We have to go after Ichigo and Inoue!" She yelled. Yamamoto swiftly deactivated his Bankai because the heat the phoenix was emitting was making it hard for the shinigami to breathe.

"Calm yourself Kuchiki; we can't make any rash decisions." He ordered as he sheathed his zanpakto, he knew they had to move fast if they wanted to defeat Aizen. The only problem was that he didn't know how to go about following Aizen and he had to assume the longer they waited the greater Aizen's army grew. Time wasn't on their side.

Byakuya suddenly walked over to Rukia along with Komamura while the other shinigami began spreading around Karakura town trying to be of use. Nobody knew what was going on.

"We should act fast; Urahara should be able to open a Garganta. We can't let Aizen revive the Espada." Kenpachi stated as Yachiru suddenly appeared on his shoulder.

"Hey Kenny!" She exclaimed, but she was quickly told to quiet down by Kenpachi.

"What are your orders then, Genryusai-dono?" Komamura asked.

"We will help our allies. But first, Captain Kuchiki, find Urahara and bring him here. I must speak with him." With a swift nod Byakuya vanished.

"So you mean to follow Aizen?" Kenpachi asked with a grin. Yamamoto nodded.

"But we must do so carefully. Aizen should have never been able to leave, we won't underestimate him again." The now younger Commander stated. In his mind he planned on how to go about finishing Aizen.

"Captain Komamura, gather all shinigami to me, I will tell them what to do next. We have much work to do. Tell Vice-Captain Kira to take Vice-Captains Rangiku, Hinamori, and Iba to Captain Unohana. He will assist with the healing along with Vice-Captain Isane and officer Hanataro. Go now." He ordered. Without a word Komamura used shunpo and vanished. Without a moment's hesitation he turned to Rukia.

"Kuchiki Rukia, gather the humans, they should be let in on what will happen next."

"…Yes Captain." Rukia said before taking off. Yamamoto made to ask something of Shunsui, but halted when said Captain suddenly used shunpo. Yamamoto knew where he was going; Shunsui had been staring in the same direction ever since the Garganta closed. Ukitake was Shunsui's best friend, it was only right for him to be by Ukitake's side.

Now that he had given his orders and was left alone, he stared at the town below. The town and skies that, moments ago were filled with explosions had become eerily quiet. It was the first time he truly wasn't sure what to do. Many options lay before him and he needed to be sure the right path was chosen, or he would leave the fate of Soul Society to chance. Out of all the years he had been Captain Commander of Soul Society, he had never been confused about the next step to take. Not only had Aizen taken the one woman that could revive his army, but around him were confused shinigami who needed to be lead. The four pillars were destroyed and Karakura Town had come back. It wouldn't take long for the buildings around them to fall because of all their spiritual pressure and the humans that have yet to wake would be killed.

Yamamoto quickly snapped out of his thoughts and descended from the sky onto the roof of a large building. Now was the time to plan the next step, he needed to decide on what he would do.

Within five minutes, one by one, the shinigami began to appear before him until all the shinigami that were able to arrive did, with Kenpachi and Komamura closest to him. Hisagi, Rukia, Renji, Ishida, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumachika, and even his lieutenant Chojiro were waiting for what would happen next. None of them were shocked to see their new, younger Commander, because there were far more important things to discuss at the moment.

"Where are the others?" Yamamoto asked when he noticed a few shinigami missing.

"Vice- Captain Kurotsuchi is mourning the death of Captain Kurotsuchi and refuses to come, and Captain Kyoraku wishes to remain with Captain Ukitake."

"Very well, both will be excused. Now listen to what I have to say…"

(Medical Area)

Unohana, Kira, Isane, and Hanataro were hard at work trying to save their comrades. Hanataro was healing Momo, who had the least fatal wounds; she was now able to sit up as Hanataro healed her. Kira was healing Iba, who was stable but was severally charred by the cero shot at him. Kira was healing Iba's burnt organs, and concluded he would be fine. Isane healed Matsumoto, who was having trouble breathing because of the wound in her abdomen and was still losing a great amount of blood; she was only able to cry out in terrible pain. If Isane couldn't stop the bleeding soon, Matsumoto would die. Worse off was Ukitake, who currently had a hole in the center of his chest, several deep cuts, and coughing up blood because of his illness, Unohana was working hard healing one of her oldest friends.

"Don't let up, Isane." Unohana stated when she felt Isane's reiatsu slip up a bit.

"Sorry Captain." She replied quickly before reinforcing her kido.

"Don't worry Isane; I'm sure Matsumoto will be fine."Unohana said while Isane nodded sadly. Unohana quietly looked at each of the injured shinigami. She had no doubt Momo and Iba would be fine, but Matsumoto and Ukitake were very close to death. As she looked down at Ukitake, a lone tear rolled down the side of her cheek. Ukitake was trying to pull through, but he was coughing up blood uncontrollably and when he stopped momentarily he was gasping for air, his eyes never leaving the sky. His facial expression showed one of intense pain and suffering.

"Hold on, Jushiro." She said sadly. Out of all the Captains, Ukitake spoke to her the most, usually about the past; his, hers and Shunsui's time at school. He was one of her oldest friends; they had known each other for well over 2000 years.

She was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts when some arrived.

"How is he Unohana?" Shunsui asked, appearing via shunpo. Unohana wasn't the least bit surprised by his sudden appearance.

"It doesn't look good." She said solemnly as she looked up at her other friend. Shunsui was staring sadly at Ukitake as he suffered.

"Damn it!" Shunsui whispered.

"I'm trying to stop the bleeding, but with his illness, I'm not sure if…"

"Don't say that." Shunsui interrupted. Unohana sighed before looking over to Isane, Matsumoto was still dying. 'Such fearsome opponents we faced.' She thought sadly.

"Where are Captains Hitsugaya and Kurotsuchi?" Shunsui asked. Unohana looked at him sadly before pointing behind him. Shunsui turned around and saw the outline of two bodies covered by two white sheets. Nemu was crying over one of the figures he knew to be Kurotsuchi.

"Damn Aizen." Shunsui said.

"They will start to vanish in moments and return to the earth." Unohana stated. Shunsui didn't comment.

"Don't give up Ukitake." Shunsui whispered. Unohana remained quiet.

(With The Captain Commander)

The Shinigami were shocked at what their leader had planned. They had expected that they would all invade Hueco Mundo and overwhelm Aizen and his last two Espada, but Yamamoto had a different idea.

"So you plan on sending yourself with five others to Hueco Mundo? Only five?" Komamura asked incredulously. Kenpachi was looking at his leader like he was crazy.

"Correct. I need the rest of the shinigami to guard Soul Society and help fix the human world." Yamamoto answered.

"Even if you are leading, wouldn't it be wise to send us all? Any of the lower shinigami could fix this world." Zaraki asked.

"I will not risk Aizen springing another trap for us; some of you will stay just in case."

"Who will you send Captain?" Hisagi asked.

"Along with me: Captains Unohana and Kyoraku, plus yourself, Vice-Captain Abarai and Madarame Ikkaku." Kenpachi was a little pissed about missing the cut, but made no remark.

"And if he has revived the Espada? We don't know how fast the human girl can revive the dead." Komamura stated.

"We don't, but we have no choice. The rest will stay and guard Soul Society and this world. We will leave when Urahara arrives and Unohana is no longer needed to heal the injured." While he said this Yamamoto felt his heart fill with sadness, he could sense that Ukitake was slipping away.

Suddenly the Captain Commander was brought out of his thoughts when every shinigami there was hit by a wave of reiatsu. Though it wasn't nearly enough to affect him, Yamamoto grabbed the hilt of his zanpakto. Everyone began looking around to find out who was causing it. When Yamamoto couldn't find anyone, he immediately knew that if they were allies they would have showed themselves already. After several more moments of waiting, a bright light appeared around every shinigami's neck. It was so bright that even Yamamoto had to shut his eyes.

He wanted to know what was going on NOW.

"Show yourself." Komamura shouted out.

The bright light lasted for only a couple of moments before it receded and when they were finally able to open their eyes they were shocked to see a glowing chain necklace wrapped around their neck.

"What is this?" Renji asked. Suddenly a voice rang out…

"That was close. Any longer and Karakura Town could have been destroyed."

"Who are you?" Yamamoto said.

"Long time no see… Captain." The voice rang out. Suddenly, someone shunpo'd mere meters in front of Yamamoto. The Commander stared at him a moment before opening his eyes wide.

"Hirako Shinji." Yamamoto whispered. Before anyone could speak seven more people appeared behind the blonde haired man named Shinji. They were people Yamamoto knew who used to be shinigami before they were exiled.

Yamamoto immediately noticed they had all recently been in a battle since their clothes were battle damaged and some of them seemed to be out of breath.

"So you hid out on earth." Yamamoto said in quietly.

"Who are they Captain?" Komamura asked. Yamamoto didn't answer as Shinji began to walk towards him.

"Are you here for revenge?" Yamamoto asked seriously.

"I don't really care about you." Shinji replied with a smile. The seven vizards, and the remaining shinigami around him were quietly watching the conversation.

"Would I be wrong in assuming that you are on our side then?" Yamamoto stated.

"No we aren't…" Yamamoto quickly proceeded to unsheathe his zanpakto. "We're on Ichigo's side." Shinji finished.

"Kurosaki Ichigo eh?" The Commander said while sheathing his blade again.

"We would have been here sooner, but Aizen must have realized we would help you. He unleashed a massive "hollow", seemingly made of smoke, which could create Gillian. They weren't a problem but when the hollow breathed on us it made us delusional we ended up attacking each other. The creature itself was surprisingly weak, but it had a very powerful ability." Shinji explained. Yamamoto nodded in understanding. The other shinigami around their leader were confused. To them, eight mysterious fighters just showed up out of no where.

"Don't worry, they are allies." Their leader stated, this eased their minds.

"Eh! It's been a while, is there anyone you guys want to see?" Shinji called out to the other Vizards.

"He can wait." Lisa replied.

"Hell no!" Hiyori yelled.

"The person I want to meet is not here." Hachi stated as the rest said no.

"What's this?" Kenpachi interrupted as he grabbed the golden necklace around him, since nobody else asked.

"It is mine…" Hachi answered. "… it functions like Soul Society's limiters. The reiatsu you were all emitting could have destroy Karakura Town." After Hachi explained Shinji introduced the other Vizards to the shinigami and Yamamoto did the same.

"How did Aizen escape and where's Ichigo?" Love asked suddenly.

Yamamoto then proceeded to fill the vizards in on what had happened with Aizen, the Espada and Ichigo.

"Idiot!" Hiyori yelled to no one in particular.

"He should have known better." Kensei said.

"We were plan…" Yamamoto was unexpectedly interrupted when Isane appeared next to him.

"Vice-Captain Kotetsu Isane reporting." She stated with a bow.

"Proceed." The Commander replied.

"Yes sir. Vice-Captain's Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Hinamori Momo are both in stable conditions. Vice-Captain Matsumoto Rangiku and Captain Ukitake are both in critical condition. Captain Unohana doubts that they will survive." Yamamoto was saddened by her words. "Vice-Captain Marechiyo Omaeda along with Captains Soifon, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Kurotsuchi Mayuri… are dead." Isane said sadly. Everyone was shocked at what was revealed, even the Vizards.

"I will assist Captain Unohana. Maybe I can be of some use." Hachi said before using shunpo and vanishing while Shinji was contemplating on what they should do next.

"You said you were planning something." Rose asked Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto was planning on leading five other shinigami to Aizen and finishing him off." Komamura replied.

"Will you help us?" Hisagi asked the man that had once saved his life. Kensei nodded.

"Thats why we're here." Kensei answered.

"We would usually stay out of Soul Society affairs, but Aizen has Ichigo, we can't just stand by." Lisa said.

"We wish to go as well." Ishida said, as both he and Chad made themselves known.

"I do not doubt your strengths, but we can handle it. You can help out here." Yamamoto ordered. Ishida and Chad made to protest but were interrupted…

Both shinigami and Vizards felt the reiatsu of six people coming towards them. One of them, Yamamoto knew, was Byakuya's.

"I asked that only Urahara come, but the others wouldn't be left behind. It seems Aizen sent them a powerful Arrancar to deal with them." Byakuya said when he appeared, followed by five others. All of them, like Shinji's gang, seemed to be in a recent battle.

"Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yuroichi, Tessai Tsukabishi, Kurosaki Isshin, and… Ryuken Ishida."

Ryuken Ishida was well known to Yamamoto; a Quincy that was of captain level had to be watched closely by Soul Society.

"Father?" Ishida said surprisingly.

"This is Ryuken Ishida, a powerful Quincy." Isshin revealed to those that didn't know who he was.

"All very powerful warriors stand before me. And Kurosaki Isshin… the last person I would have expected to see." Yamamoto whispered.

"Now's not the time to talk about this, we can have a reunion later. Byakuya told me that my son chased after Aizen." Isshin asked seriously.

"Yes. We need Urahara to open a Garganta for us to get to Hueco Mundo. Can it be done?" Yamamoto asked. Byakuya went to Komamura and was filled in on what was going on.

"Of course, I'll get it ready." Urahara answered before using shunpo.

"I'm going." Isshin said.

"Father, will you go?" Ishida asked.

"I see no more reason to help, they have enough fighters."

"The only reason he came was because we needed help. Aizen sent a single Arrancar to hold off Kisuke, Tessai, and myself while Aizen fought Soul Society." Yuroichi answered. "Isshin and Ryuken came when they sensed our fight."

"Not that it mattered." Ryuken added. He didn't like being surrounded by so many shinigami. Old habits die hard.

"Did one opponent give you so much trouble?" Yamamoto asked.

"This opponent was surreal; no one person would be able to hold him off let alone kill him. We couldn't even land a hit on him. His movements were lazy but untraceable. He could have defeated anyone of us if he wanted to, and he suddenly left in the middle of our fight. His sole job was to stop us from aiding you." Isshin explained.

"He only spoke his name, Wonderweiss Margera." Ryuken stated. Silence filled the air as everyone thought of how close Aizen was to winning. There were so many things going on now that almost everyone there was confused.

"Since we have more warriors, Captains Unohana and Kyoraku won't need to go. Captain Kuchiki, tell them that I leave Soul Society in their charge when we're gone." Yamamoto explained. Byakuya bowed and went to tell them.

Yamamoto stared at the fighters before him. Aizen wouldn't stand a chance against so many powerful warriors.

"I have some bad news." Urahara said suddenly when he appeared before Yamamoto again.

"What is it?" Isshin asked, he was worried for his son.

"The Garganta won't open. This could only mean that Aizen has found a way to lock the dimension." Urahara said sadly. Everyone eyes widened at the revelation.

"Is there nothing you can do?" Shinji asked.

"No…" Urahara was interrupted when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt by Isshin.

"My son is alone in Hueco Mundo. Find a way in!" he exclaimed. Urahara stared at him solemnly.

"I can't. Garganta is a straightforward portal. I can't open it anymore." Urahara said.

"How is Aizen able to do this?" Yamamoto asked, they couldn't let Aizen have a chance to attack with full force.

"I'm not sure, but it's the only explanation." Isshin let go of Urahara.

"Don't do this Kisuke. Don't make me have to tell my girls that their brother died."

"Aizen isn't the kind of person that would just kill. Ichigo is probably being kept alive with Orihime. There's no reason for Aizen to kill him." Shinji explained.

"So Aizen is left to revive the Espada and we can do nothing." Kensei said.

"It appears so." Tessai answered.

"So what's next?" Komamura asked

"We prepare for Aizen's next attack. Soul Society has suffered great loses today and we have to repair the Gotei 13. We are now blind to Aizen. We must be prepared."

"If that's all, we will leave. There is no reason for me to stay." Ryuken stated. "Come Uryu, we have much to do." Ishida looked at is dad and sighed.

"Chad, I'll see you later. I have to train for when Aizen strikes." Ishida said before both father and son vanished. Chad remained standing next to Urahara.

"We're going as well."Shinji said as he made to turn.

"One moment." Yamamoto said. Shinji looked at him.

"Eh?"

"Will you be willing to come back to Soul Society?" Yamamoto offered while shocking everyone there. "We need to repair the gap in Gotei 13. You were once Shinigami. Can you help us?"

Shinji and the other vizards stared at him.

"You were going to have us executed." Lisa answered.

"Central 46 is gone. I am in charge of Soul Society, under the authority of the Soul King himself."

"We have no desire to join you." Love said.

"Aizen is now a greater threat than before. The Hogyoku is no doubt fully awakened now and Arrancar will be created faster than before." Urahara explained.

"We have to think about it, I for one hate Soul Society but it's not my call. Hachi will stay and help heal the other shinigami, we'll seeya later." Shinji answered before using shunpo along with the other Vizards.

"Urahara, I hear you have something that can help shinigami reach Bankai faster. Can Soul Society use it?" The Captain Commander asked.

"There is a great risk in using it though." Urahara warned.

"Only the stronger Lieutenants will use it." Yamamoto answered.

"I'll bring it to you then." Urahara replied.

"Each Captain and Vice-Captain, starting tomorrow will begin training with each other to build up our strength. The next time we face Aizen we won't lose a single shinigami." Yamamoto stated.

"Our goal is to rescue Inoue Orihime and Kurosaki Ichigo and bring an end to Aizen." The Commander ordered. "Soul Society will prevail!"

(Author's Note: How did you like this chapter. I know you probably didn't like to lose focus on Ichigo's story but I needed you guys to see what was happening for Soul Society for later reference. Please Review. I also want to thank you, the readers, for not flaming my story. I have seen some flames and they really suck lol. Please no flames! But I do accept constructive criticism. For now I haven't had a single bad review, thank you for reading my story.)


	11. Dawn of a New Plan: The Meeting

(Author's Note: This chapter wasn't supposed to released until next week, but I have gotten so many good reviews that I have decided to release it as a gift to my readers. Please continue to review my story. I like lots and lots of reviews Wahahaha!!!)

* * *

(Recap of chapter 9)

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. Aizen will talk with us in the meeting room." Halibel explained.

"After that?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll tell you about the other Espada."

"Got it." Ichigo answered. Halibel stared at him a moment longer before going into her room, she walked out to her balcony overlooking Las Noches and let out a sigh.

'Ichigo Kurosaki…'

* * *

(Chapter 11)

(The next morning)

Stark lazily walked down one of the many halls of Las Noches at a deliberately slow pace, his destination was the Espada Meeting Room.

He would be arriving prematurely but he had much to think about on the way there. During the night, events had taken place which confused him and it involved, his partner, Lilynette.

As he turned a corner he began to replay what had happened last night in his mind. It had started when Lilynette came back from putting Inoue in her old cell…

Stark was suddenly interrupted for his thoughts by a loud voice which could only belong to his partner.

"STARK!!!" The Arrancar screamed. Stark turned around and saw a figure swiftly turn the corner he had just recently turned. The Arrancar stopped just feet away from Stark.

The girl bent down and placed her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

"I told you last night to wait for me, damn it!" Lilynette exclaimed. Stark looked at Lilynette as she tried catching her breath. Lilynette wasn't a petite, Arrancar anymore.

The female Arrancar in front of him looked as if she was a well developed nineteen year old. She looked very elegant, and slim. She had long, light green hair with one pink eye since the other was cover by her mask fragment. Instead of the old clothes that she used to wear, she wore a white skirt black boots that reach her thighs. She also wore a white shirt that ties to her neck and had enough material to cover her upper body. She was completely different, her mask fragment and eye color were the only things that would make others realize she truly was Lilynette.

Lilynette, after several moments, stood up and placed one of her hands on her hip while glaring at Stark.

"I'm going to have to get used to you looking like that." Stark stated, ignoring her outburst. Lilynette knew he was trying to get out of answering the question.

"You promised we would go to the meeting room together." She said. Stark locked eyes with her and let out a sigh.

"I promised no such thing; you're just trying to see if Aizen will let you enter the Espada meeting room." Stark said before turning around and continued to walk towards the meeting room.

"Details, details. But now that you mention it why shouldn't I? It's not like he has many Arrancar left. And now I'm stronger than ever, I'm probably Espada level thanks to you." Lilynette replied as she walked along side him.

'Thanks to me' Stark thought as he remembered what happened the previous night…

* * *

(Flashback to the night before)

Stark was lying on his back as he thought about what Aizen had told him.

'If he begins showing signs that he remembers his past… kill him. I… we don't need a traitor in Las Noches.'

Stark wondered what would happen if Ichigo regained his memory?

'Would we have to kill him just to protect ourselves? It would be a pity.' He thought as he closed his eyes. He would inform Halibel and Ichigo about this tomorrow.

Stark was about to fall asleep when all of a sudden Lilynette appeared in his room by means of sonido.

"Don't fall asleep idiot! You have explaining to do." The little Arrancar exclaimed. Stark opened an eye and sighed.

"Can't it wait; I want to sleep a bit." Stark said.

"Hell no!" she yelled. Stark let out a yawn before sitting up.

"Fine, I'll start at the beginning…" Stark then began to tell her what had happened after Halibel, Ichigo, and he vanished up until they came back to Hueco Mundo. Lilynette was shocked at what was told to her, but she was even more confused then she had been before.

"So you're planning to betray Aizen?" Lilynette asked wide eyed. Stark nodded.

"But, if your Vasto Lord, can't you just kill him know? Why wait?" Lilynette asked.

"Why must we do the work when Aizen is so willing to do it for us? If or when he creates an army of Arrancar, that is when we'll strike. Until Aizen is dead, Soul Society won't leave us alone, so the only way for me to have some peace is for Aizen to be out of the picture." Stark exclaimed. Lilynette smirked.

"I knew it; you just want to be able to sleep without being bothered." Stark shrugged before lying back down.

"But what about us?" Lilynette asked. Stark didn't need her to clarify that question, he knew what she meant.

They couldn't sense each other anymore.

"I'm trying to figure that out." Stark answered. Since Lilynette was equal to his zanpakto they should always be able to sense each other, but ever since he became a Vasto Lord it stopped. It was as if…

"It's as if we are two separate beings." Lilynette whispered.

"Come here Lilynette I want to try something." Stark said while standing up. Lilynette walked over to him and waited as he placed a hand on her head.

"Stark are you sure." Lilynette asked, knowing what he was planning.

Stark ignored her.

"Kick About…" Stark made to release but he couldn't feel his reiatsu strengthen, and Lilynette didn't vanish.

"So I'm a Vasto Lord, but can't release?" Stark asked himself. Lilynette shrugged.

"Maybe we are still connected somehow and we have to split apart completely." Lilynette guessed.

"Like you have the power to let me release you, and I have the power to make you an independent Arrancar?" Stark broke down. The green hair Arrancar nodded.

"Maybe I should try giving some of my power to you." Stark said.

"It's worth a try."

"I don't know how to go about doing this, but I'll give it a shot." Stark held out his hand and began focusing his reiatsu in his palm.

"Maybe you should focus it in my hollow hole." Lilynette stated. Stark slowly put his palm on her stomach and forced his reiatsu through her hollow hole. Both didn't sense anything change for a moment, but suddenly Lilynette began to scream as both she and Stark lost control of their reiatsu and were engulfed by an explosion.

Luckily, Stark's room was farthest away from Aizen's and the reiatsu wasn't enough to alert anyone to danger, he would just think Stark and Lilynette were sparing as they usually did.

Smoke, that had filled the entire room, began to recede quickly after the explosion.

"You alright Lilynette?"

"I freak'n fell on my butt you jerk!" Lilynette shouted. When the smoke finally cleared Stark turned to look at Lilynette and was shocked at what he saw. She was… an adult.

"Gyahhh!!!" Lilynette yelled as she stared at her adult body.

"Your…. an adult." Stark whispered.

"I have to find a mirror!" She yelled before running into the bathroom.

"What's going on?" Stark heard from behind the bathroom doors. Stark closed his eyes and immediately found the source of his power. He held out his hand, and after a sudden burst of light, held his new zanpakto in his hand.

"It worked, Lilynette." Stark told her, but she wasn't listening.

I'm a woman! Hey Stark! I'm a beautiful, attractive, slightly petite, but still gorgeous woman!" Lilynette yelled.

"I understand that…"

"NO! Stark I don't think you do, I'm…" Stark suddenly heard a loud thud.

Stark raised an eyebrow at her childish antics.

'Did she collapse?'

(End Flashback)

* * *

Stark was interrupted once again when Lilynette knocked on his head.

"Waiting for an invite?" She asked as they stood directly outside of the meeting room.

"I was thinking of something." He replied as he knocked on the door. Since there was no reply he walked in and walked to the middle of the long table and sat in his usual seat. Lilynette took the seat next to him, Ulquiorra's seat.

"How early are we?" Lilynette asked.

"About 15 minutes. Too early for me." Stark answered.

"Lazy." Lilynette mumbled. Stark ignored her and he put his elbows on the table and locked his fingers together so that he could rest his chin on them… his usual pose when in the meeting room.

"You think Aizen's going to make me an Espada?"

"I can sense that you're as strong as Nnoitora." Stark replied.

"Tch, I don't see why I didn't become a Vasto Lord; we used to be the same." Lilynette complained while looking down at her hollow hole.

"The odds are high that Aizen will make you an Espada. But if he doesn't, don't worry. What he thinks doesn't matter anymore."

"Sorry Stark."

"Don't apologize." Stark said lazily.

* * *

(Ichigo's room)

Ichigo was currently out on his balcony staring out at the dome of Las Noches. The fake sky above him was too bright for his liking. He didn't understand why Aizen would put such an eyesore in Hueco Mundo. As he continued to look up his thoughts went to Halibel and all she had told him last night.

She had told him a lot and it was hard to keep track of everything. It was troublesome to remember so much.

After several more moments of looking at the false sky Ichigo went back inside and sat on his bed. He had already taken a shower and picked out what would be his Arrancar outfit. He wore a white Arrancar jacket, black sash, a white hakama and typical Arrancar footwear. It was a regular Arrancar outfit with no modifications.

Halibel had told him that she would be picking him up this morning, but she had yet to come.

'Halibel' Ichigo thought. She seemed to act strangely around him last night. Both she and Stark seemed to be Arrancar he could trust. They were straight forward. Stark, Ichigo knew, was highly intelligent and perceptive. Halibel seemed quiet and stealthy and there was just something about her that attracted him to her. He couldn't explain it, but it felt good.

Ichigo thoughts were unexpectedly cut short when he heard a single knock on his door.

'That must be her' Ichigo thought before walking to the door and opening it to reveal the beautiful blonde Espada staring up at him.

"Morning Halibel." Ichigo greeted. Halibel was thankful that her coat covered her face because she felt her face heat up when she saw Ichigo in his new clothes.

"How is it?" Ichigo said while motioning to his clothes.

"Aizen's probably already in the meeting room. Let's go." Halibel said while ignoring his question. Since she didn't look like she heard the question Ichigo passed it off as such.

"Are these meetings usually long?" Ichigo asked as they began to walk down the halls together.

"It depends on what comes up." Halibel answered without looking at him. "Why?"

"Well, you have to teach me about the Espada and everything."

"I know."

"Do you have an idea about what this meetings about?"

"I'm assuming it's about the human girl. Aizen's going to use you to get her to revive the Espada." Halibel answered.

"I know this girl?"

"You used to. She was infatuated with you, or so we were told."

"So, she'll do whatever I say then." Halibel nodded.

"It's going to suck for her when she finds out what I have become." Ichigo said with a grin. Halibel glanced at him a moment before looking away. Ichigo noticed that she seemed very quiet.

"Not a morning person?"Ichigo asked.

"What?" Halibel asked.

"Never mind. You seem quiet today."

"Do I?"

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Ichigo asked.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Halibel said.

"What is it?"

"Remember when I told you about an Espada's right to have fraccion?" Ichigo nodded. "Mine were killed in the war with Soul Society. Fortunately, I copied Aizen's idea and took a piece of their mask fragments. Can you get the girl to revive them?" Halibel asked unemotionally.

"I'll help you out, Halibel." Ichigo answered. Halibel smiled.

"I appreciate it." Halibel said as they arrived at the meeting room door.

"This is the door, right? Halibel nodded. She knocked once before letting herself in followed by Ichigo.

When they were in, they immediately saw Stark, but both Ichigo and Halibel were confused about the woman next to him.

"Don't look so confused, it's Lilynette." Stark answered the unspoken question. Halibel raised an eyebrow while Ichigo just nodded uncaringly; he only saw Lilynette once and thus didn't care.

"We were able to split into two completely separate Arrancar." Lilynette added. Halibel locked eyes with the beautiful green haired Arrancar. Lilynette immediately felt uncomfortable and looked away.

"Ichigo, this is Lilynette." Stark said, formally introducing him. Lilynette smiled at him as he and Halibel walked to the seats adjacent to Stark and Lilynette. Ichigo smiled right back at her. Halibel saw this and suddenly felt irritated by the pink eyed Arrancar, though she didn't show it.

"Good, you're all here." Everyone turned to see Aizen walking into the room with Wonderweiss following closely behind him. He took the seat at the head of the table and Wonderweiss sat next to him.

Aizen glanced at Lilynette, and Stark had to once again explain why she was like this. Aizen didn't seem to mind when Stark had finished, he passed it off as another Vasto Lord mystery.

"You truly have the power of an Espada; I have no problem with you joining the meeting." Aizen replied. Lilynette smiled widely in victory.

"Now would any of you like tea before we start?" Aizen asked. Ichigo couldn't help himself and scoffed.

"Tea?" he asked. Halibel, Stark, and Lilynette sighed.

"Is there a problem Ichigo?" Aizen asked.

"Why do we need tea?"

"To relax." Aizen said while locking eyes with Ichigo. Ichigo simply shrugged. Tea suddenly appeared before each of the Arrancar and Aizen himself.

"Now let's start." Aizen said after taking a sip of the hot tea.

"It comes as no surprise to you, but our first order of business it to revive the Espada which we will start today, with your help of course." Aizen said while motioning to Ichigo, who nodded.

"Have you informed him of the other Espada?" Aizen asked Halibel.

"I was going to after this meeting." Halibel explained.

"We're reviving Barragan first, so on our way to the Inoue's cell, inform him about the Segunda Espada." Halibel nodded.

"On another note, after you four retired to bed last night, I had Wonderweiss search for powerful adjuchas so that we could start building our army again. They have already been of some use. It seems three Arrancar were found hiding within Las Noches, they helped aid a shinigami through Hueco Mundo. Surprisingly enough, it was the former third Espada and her two fraccion. Their names are Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Bilstin and Neliel Tu Oderschvank. They are now in separate cells and will be dealt with in time. The adjuchas found them quickly enough." Aizen explained, while looking at Ichigo to see if it brought back a memory.

"Can I criticize your way of thinking?" Ichigo stated boldly instead of reacting to the news. Aizen and everyone else were surprised at such a question.

"Let's hear it." Aizen asked after a moment of silence.

"Maybe you should stop thinking about finding powerful adjuchas and Vasto Lords and start creating Gillian-class Arrancar as foot soldiers to overwhelm our enemies. Instead of just concentrating on three powerful adjuchas Arrancar, with the same time you could create one-hundred Gillian Arrancar. I have deduced this from the information I have been told." Ichigo finished. Stark actually found that idea to be plausible and immediately liked it. Halibel agreed with that way of thinking as well.

"So you want us to stop finding powerful hollows?" Aizen asked.

"No, I'm saying stop making it your only priority."

"Well said." Stark replied.

"I know I'm too new to speak of such a strategy, but it's just a thought."

"I will think on it." Aizen answered while looking at Ichigo suspiciously.

"We're talking about creating Arrancar, but we don't even have the Hogyoku." Halibel said solemnly.

"This brings us to the most important topic of this meeting. As stated before I alone cannot recreate the Hogyoku and Urahara Kisuke won't willing help us…"

"So we kidnap him and force him to tell us." Lilynette said with a wide smile.

"He would die rather than tell us. We need all his knowledge and there is only one that can steal it." Both Halibel and Stark immediately knew what he was talking about. Halibel had to admit the idea was genius.

"You're going to give Urahara to Aaroniero Arruruerie when we revive him." Stark replied

"Correct." Aizen said with a smile.

"This, Aaroniero, can absorb people?" Ichigo asked.

"Not exactly, he can absorb other Hollows and he absorbed one that can merge with other spirit beings." Halibel explained.

"I see."

"I have explained everything that needs to be said, this meeting is over." Aizen said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? Shouldn't we prepare a battle strategy against Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"There is no rush. Because of recent events, we will wait. Our priority is creating an army." Aizen explained as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial that contained a white particle which everyone knew was a mask fragment.

"Barragan is waiting." Aizen said, and with that, everyone got up from their seats and started walking out of the room and towards Inoue's room.

It was time to revive the Espada.

* * *

(Author's Note: How was this chapter? Like it? Please review and look forward to the next chapter. The Espada will start to revive!)


	12. Orihime's Sorrow: Revival of an Espada

(Author's Note: Here you go! Another chapter up and ready to be read. Please don't forget to review. Reading reviews gives me a better perspective on how the story is going. Now, please, read and enjoy!!!

* * *

(Recap)

"I have explained everything that needs to be said, this meeting is over." Aizen said. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"That's it? Shouldn't we prepare a battle strategy against Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"There is no rush. Because of recent events, we will wait. Our priority is creating an army." Aizen explained as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial that contained a white particle which everyone knew was a mask fragment.

"Barragan is waiting." Aizen said, and with that everyone got up from their seats and started walking out of the room and towards the Inoue's room.

It was time to revive the Espada.

* * *

(Chapter 12)

Orihime stood in the center of her room staring up at the moon through the small window that was too high for her to reach. She made no noise; all she did was stare at the only source of light for her dark room... The fake moon that Aizen had created.

'So close…. so close to escaping' she thought sadly as her body shook. Orihime couldn't believe she ended up right back in Las Noches, just thinking about it made her sick to her stomach. She thought, when she had first woken up in a lab, that she could maintain a firm resolve as she had done before, but this was too much for her.

"Will they… he come for me?" Orihime whispered, as she looked down at her torn Arrancar outfit. 'They had done so before, but that lead them into a trap. Would they risk doing it again?' These thoughts passed in and out of her mind every couple of moment since she had awakened, but they weren't the reason she cried. It was the feeling of loneliness and fear that brought her to tears, as she waited for someone to come.

Last night she had been told, by a green haired girl, that Aizen would come to speak with her today. Orihime wasn't that much of an idiot. She knew the only reason she was back here was because Aizen needed to restore the Espada, and when that time came, would she do it? Even if Aizen threatened her, could she find the strength to say no to that man?

"What will I do?" Orihime cried before falling to her knees and hugging herself as she trembled.

"I hate him." Orihime cried while wiping her tears. "I HATE HIM!!!" Orihime yelled at the top of her lungs. If anyone she knew heard her, they would have been shocked. No matter what, Orihime didn't _hate_ anything…_**anything**_. To hear her say it, with so much conviction, was troubling.

"You sound so distressed, Orihime." A voice suddenly asked. Orihime eyes snapped open and anger filled her entire being as she realized who it was. With trembling hands, Orihime gradually got to her feet and slowly turned around. A gust of wind must have shot through room because Orihime's hair and clothes were whipping around her as she locked eyes with Aizen.

"Aizen." She said, and for the first time in her life, sounding furious.

Little did she know, that she was releasing a huge amount of reiatsu…

* * *

(Moments after leaving the Meeting Room)

The five Arrancar, with Aizen leading, casually walked down the hall to where Orihime was being kept.

"So what kind of Arrancar is Barragan?" Ichigo asked to anyone that would answer.

"Barragan's an idiot." Lilynette replied. Ichigo smirked.

"I think I'll need more information than that. Halibel told he'll have a problem with me being stronger than him." Ichigo said.

"Barragan Luisenbarn is an elderly Arrancar. He's arrogant, overconfident and he doesn't hesitate to impose his authority over others that are weaker than him. He would even try to command those stronger than him, if given the chance." Halibel informed.

"He sounds like a bother." Ichigo commented.

"He listens to Aizen-sama, but he thinks himself as a king and even acts like it. He has no respect for enemies weaker than him. He will probably try to challenge you." Halibel added. Aizen smiled.

"He shouldn't be a problem for you, Kurosaki."

"I'd rather him not test me at all." Ichigo said unemotionally.

"Don't worry Ichigo. I know you won't like him, but you're not alone. I don't like him either." Lilynette said with a smile. Stark sighed.

"Don't be disrespectful to Barragan. He's still you superior, and I'd rather not have to kill him because he harmed you for being a nuisance." Stark said before yawning.

"Whatcha talk'n bout Stark? With my new power ol' ugly face won't stand a chance." Lilynette said with a big smile.

"I already told you that you're only as strong as Nnoitora. You don't have that much power." Stark replied. Lilynette's response was to stick her tongue out.

"Are we reviving all the Espada today?" Ichigo asked Aizen.

"It depends."

"On?"

"It depends on how well Orihime does. I don't know how long it will take her to revive Barragan from a small fraction of his mask." Wonderweiss remained quiet throughout the conversation only staring at the ceiling.

"What's his problem?" Ichigo asked.

"Wonderweiss is…complicated." Aizen replied.

"He's a Vasto Lord, but he seems harmless." Ichigo asked. Suddenly Wonderweiss turned to stare at Ichigo and began to reach for his purple Claymore type zanpakto. Ichigo raised an eyebrow, while Halibel, Stark, and Lilynette merely watched the odd Arrancar.

"Stop Wonderweiss." Aizen said quietly as they all continued to walk.

"Ohhh." Was all that Wonderweiss said as he put his hand back down.

"He only liked Tousen." Aizen explained.

"Tousen?" Ichigo said.

"I would have thought Halibel told you about him and Gin." Aizen replied. The truth was that Halibel did tell him about Tousen and Gin, but thought it would be better to act like he didn't know much.

"He was Aizen-sama's ally." Stark said. Ichigo made to ask something else but stopped when they heard a shout.

"I HATE HIM!"

"Orihime seems upset." Aizen said. As they approached the door they could feel reiatsu.

"Should I go in first?" Ichigo asked, remembering that Halibel said this girl would do anything he said.

"Wait out here until I call you." Aizen said as he opened the door and walked in with the other four Espada. The room was very dark, but they could see Orihime with the help of the moon.

"You sound so distressed, Orihime." Aizen said softly as he stared at the trembling girl.

He watched as she slowly got up and noticed the reiatsu coming off of her was getting higher. He raised an eyebrow, he had never seen her release so much reiatsu.

"Aizen." Orihime said angrily.

"Don't be upset." Aizen said while walking towards her.

"Stay away!" she exclaimed before placing her hands over her Shun Shun Rikka.

"KOTEN ZANSHUN: I REJECT!" Orihime yelled. All of a suddenly a bright light shot out and flew straight to Aizen. Aizen was shocked at the incredible speed of her attack and swiftly moved out of the way as it barely missed him. He knew the moment she started the incantation that she had used all her hate towards finishing him off with that attack. 'Foolish girl'

When her attack reached the wall behind him it exploded on contact.

As the wall exploded Aizen watched as Orihime's facial expression turn from angry to hopeless within seconds as her attack failed.

'What did I expect to happen' she thought hopelessly. 'He was a captain. I'm just… I'm just…'

He watched as tears began streaming down her cheek and she fell to her knees once again.

"I'm impressed Orihime. I have seen you use that attack against Yammy and it was incredibly slow, I actually had to dodge it." Aizen said as the bright light went back to Orihime's hair clip.

"Does that attack require you to hate the person you're attacking? If so, I can see why it was so fast." Aizen continued. It was then that he noticed Orihime glaring at his arm from behind her tears. Wondering what it was, Aizen looked down and saw that his sleeve was ripped and he was bleeding slightly.

"I didn't know you hated me so much. You put your entire being into that attack." Aizen said casually, but he was really surprised that she had even nicked him with that attack. He could take down some of Soul Society's strongest without being touched, but this girl got him. 'To have so much hate' he thought, as he continued to look at the weeping girl.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to use your powers for me." Aizen said. Orihime shook her head defiantly, while wiping away her tears.

"I won't help you."

"Don't be unreasonable, Orihime." Aizen replied.

"I won't cause any more problems for Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said sadly as she looked behind Aizen and saw his other Arrancar leaned against the wall.

"Are you going to torture me?" Orihime said fearfully. She wondered where all that anger she had used early was.

"I would never do that to you." Orihime knew she couldn't believe a word he said.

"Kurosaki-kun will come for me again." she said, hoping she had said it threateningly.

"That leads me to another reason why I wanted to visit you. I have someone that wants to talk to you." Aizen said. Orihime looked at him confusedly.

"You can come in now." Aizen called out. Orihime looked behind Aizen as someone suddenly walked in. Orihime couldn't make out who it was due to the lack of light.

"She can't see you properly from there." Aizen said. Ichigo walked forward and slowly put half of his body into the light so that the human half of his face was showing.

Orihime suddenly gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe who was standing in front of her.

"K…K…Kurosaki-kun." She whispered. She was so happy at that moment that she didn't stop to see everything that was wrong in this picture. If she looked, hard she could have seen the outline of his mask, his Arrancar clothes, and the fact that he was with Aizen.

"Are you ok, Orihime?" Ichigo asked, faking sincerity. Orihime's heart started to pound in her chest.

"It's really you." Orihime said shakingly. She suddenly ran to him and gave him a hug. Ichigo slowly hugged her back. Stark, Lilynette and Wonderweiss were looking bored, but Halibel suddenly found out why she never liked Orihime.

"I can't believe you're here. How…" She stopped suddenly when she finally realized the clothes he was wearing. She pushed herself away from him and stared at him.

"Why are you wearing those clothes, Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo didn't answer which made Orihime start to feel uneasy.

"Why are you with Aizen?" Orihime asked. Ichigo again didn't answer.

She was about to say something else, but stopped when Ichigo finally stepped into the moonlight fully. Orihime felt her stomach drop when she saw the mask fragment. She could remember when he was fighting Ulquiorra and that mask covered his full head, but at that time he was also out of control. Unfortunately she didn't understand what was going on. All she knew was that this wasn't Ichigo. Even when he became that monster she could sense him, but this Ichigo she couldn't.

"You're not Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said while backing away.

"Calm down Orihime." Ichigo said softly. If he could act like he was caring, then she would open up to him.

"Stay back." Orihime said as she walked away from him.

"I am the real Ichigo. Aizen kidnapped you. I tried to find you, but somehow became an Arrancar. I'm still the same Ichigo." He explained. Luckily Ichigo was talking low enough so that Aizen couldn't hear

"Kurosaki-kun wouldn't side with Aizen." Orihime said. She didn't want to believe what he was saying.

"I had to, or Soul Society would have killed me. Please believe me Orihime." She didn't know if it was because she wanted to believe him or because she wanted to stop feeling so confused, but she was starting to think he was telling the truth. 'Maybe he's telling the truth. Soul Society kills hollows, so it would make sense why he's here. Why would he join Aizen though?' She thought sadly.

"Will you help us Orihime?" Aizen called from behind Ichigo. Orihime, who had locked eyes with Ichigo, looked away sadly.

"I will help Kurosaki-kun." She said. Aizen smirked and started to walk towards Orihime, but before he got to them, Ichigo leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"I'll talk to you tonight." Orihime nodded, feeling in her gut that this was wrong. She guessed the only reason why she finally decided to help was because she would be with Ichigo.

"Here you go Orihime." Aizen said while handing her the vial. Orihime slowly grabbed it and dropped the white piece of the floor. 'I shouldn't be afraid. He may not be the same, but he is still Kurosaki-kun.' She thought.

"S…Soten Kisshun: I Reject." Within moments the white piece was engulfed in a bright gold barrier.

"Thank you…Orihime." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Will you hurt our friends; I know Rukia will be sad." Orihime said quietly.

"They are trying to kill me, I have to fight them." Ichigo said, not caring who Rukia even was. "I could let them kill me, if that's what you want." Ichigo said, while making Orihime feel guilty.

"I don't want Kurosaki-kun to die, but now that I'm helping you, we'll both be traitors." Orihime said suddenly.

"Don't worry, you're with me now. I won't let anything happen to you." Orihime couldn't help but smile.

"Then, I will stay with you." Everyone began to notice the mask fragment growing larger.

"We'll be back, Orihime." Aizen said as he started walking towards the door. Soon after Ichigo and the other Arrancar followed, leaving Orihime to think about what had just occurred.

"Quite the actor." Stark said unemotionally.

"I got the job done." Ichigo said with a shrug.

"We'll come back in thirty minutes." Aizen said as they split up at the nearest fork in the hallway. Ichigo remained with Halibel, Stark and Lilynette and Aizen went with Wonderweiss.

"So are you happy that the Espada are reviving?" Ichigo asked.

"It is only a small part in what we need done." Halibel answered abruptly. Ichigo glanced at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing at all." Halibel said unemotionally. Ichigo just shrugged causing Halibel to narrow her eyes at the floor.

"Consider yourself lucky, Ichigo. Recently Halibel-sama has been talking a lot. Before you came she hardly ever said more than one or two words. She talks with you a lot, she must like you. I thought she only liked her fraccion." Lilynette said.

Halibel ignored that "blatant lie" while Ichigo sighed.

Stark was walking ahead of them and looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Ichigo." Stark said suddenly. Ichigo quickly stared at him.

"Yeah?"

"Inoue seems to do anything you ask her, am I right?" Stark asked.

"I don't really know for sure. I have no memories of her so I don't know what our relationship was, but she seemed to do what I asked." Ichigo answered. Halibel wondered where this was going.

"Tell her to run everything Aizen asks her to do by you, before doing it." Stark said.

"Why, Stark?" Lilynette wondered.

"Because if she only listen's to Ichigo, then Aizen would have no choice but to keep Ichigo here. She'll be safe because Aizen needs her power."

"What do you mean, 'keep me here'?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen doesn't trust you. He ordered me to kill you if you start remembering your previous life. If I don't, he'll know what we're planning."

"Even if I do remember, I'm a hollow now. My old life is over." Ichigo replied. Stark nodded.

"Let Inoue in on the plan. She'll follow you no matter what Aizen says."

"I was going to tell her what we are planning tonight, after everyone's asleep." Ichigo explained. Halibel seemed strangely interested when Ichigo said he was meeting Orihime tonight.

"Good. This conversation probably didn't even need to start, but we must be cautious. Aizen is still, probably, smarter than anyone of us." Stark explained.

"We should also start letting the Espada in on what we are doing as well." Lilynette added. The other three Arrancar agreed with her.

"That will be difficult." Halibel stated while Stark nodded.

"Let's worry about that when the time comes." Ichigo replied as they continued to walk down the hall…

* * *

(15 Minutes Later)

"Do you think she's done yet?" Lilynette asked as they neared Orihime's door. Including herself; Halibel, and Stark had already met up with Aizen and Wonderweiss.

"Most likely." Halibel replied. Ichigo and Halibel were walking directly behind her.

"Let's just get this over with." Stark added.

Aizen approached the door and knocked.

"Orihime were back." Aizen said. After several moments of getting no reply, Aizen opened the door and they let themselves in. They didn't expect to see what was happening.

The Segunda Espada had Orihime by the throat and was lifting her three feet off the ground as she tried with all her might to get away.

The Espada suddenly turned towards the door.

"Greetings Aizen-sama."

"H…H…Help." She gasped as her eyes began to roll to the back of her head. Before anyone could react, a sharp pain suddenly shot through Ichigo's head as he locked eyes with the gasping Orihime. The pain was so severe that he clutched his head with both hands and went to his knees.

Everyone in the room, besides a confused Barragan, was staring at Ichigo with shocked expressions.

As Ichigo clutched his head he suddenly saw a mental image. It was an image of him in a shinigami uniform watching as a weak hollow was squeezing Orihime. He didn't know how, but he knew that the hollow was Orihime's brother. The hollow was about to devour Orihime until he came in with an oversized zanpakto and stabbed it.

As fast as the image came it left, leaving Ichigo on his knees wondering what the hell just happened. Halibel made to put a hand on his shoulder, but quickly caught herself. Ichigo shook his head before standing up once again.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said before anyone asked questions. Aizen stared Ichigo a moment longer before turning to his newly revived Arrancar.

"Please drop Orihime, Barragan." Aizen said while sporting a smile. Barragan immediately released his grip, all owing Orihime to fall to the ground and start gasping for air.

Aizen paid her no mind and just stared at the aged hollow.

Barragan Luisenbarn, the Segunda Espada, had been revived.

* * *

(Author's Note: Please, Please, Please review my story to tell me how this chapter turned out. On another note Orihime won't be turning evil, I will keep her in character as much as I can. She won't want to go out killing with the Espada or anything lol. The only reason she is helping to revive the Espada is because she not only thinks will it help Ichigo in the long run, but it would give her a chance to be with the love of her life. Also she's happy she's not alone in Las Noches anymore because Ichigo is there.)

(One more thing, should Ichigo get revenge for Barragan choking Orihime or should he ignore what happened. And which Espada should I revive next! I'll revive more than one. Please review with your answer.)


	13. Restoration: Two More Espada

(Author's note: I totally apologize for the long wait. College has been terrible lol. Remember Please please please review. I'm sure you'll all love this chapter.)

* * *

(Recap)

As Ichigo clutched his head he suddenly saw a mental image. It was an image of him in a shinigami uniform watching as a weak hollow was squeezing Orihime. He didn't know how, but he knew that the hollow was Orihime's brother. The hollow was about to devour Orihime until he came in with an oversized zanpakto and stabbed it.

As fast as the image came it left, leaving Ichigo on his knees wondering what the hell just happened. Halibel made to put a hand on his shoulder, but quickly caught herself. Ichigo shook his head before standing up once again.

"I'm fine." Ichigo said before anyone asked questions. Aizen stared Ichigo a moment longer before turning to his newly revived Arrancar.

"Please drop Orihime, Barragan." Aizen said while sporting a smile. Barragan immediately released his grip, all owing Orihime to fall to the ground and start gasping for air.

Aizen paid her no mind and just stared at the aged hollow.

Barragan Luisenbarn, the Segunda Espada, had been revived.

* * *

(Chapter 13)

"My apologies, Aizen-sama." Barragan responded while bowing his head. "I was merely questioning her."

"No need to apologize." Aizen replied. While they spoke Stark stared unemotionally at Ichigo, who was ignoring everything around them and seemed to be in deep thought.

'Seeing Orihime in danger must have unlocked a forgotten memory from his life as a shinigami. It seems he is unsure of what just happened to him though' Stark thought before focusing on the conversation Aizen was having with Barragan. Stark assumed trouble would start soon.

Every couple of seconds Halibel glanced side eyed at Ichigo, while Lilynette and Wonderweiss remained quiet throughout what was happening.

"May I ask what happened to your arm, Aizen-sama?" The aged Espada asked when he noticed Aizen's missing arm.

"I encountered an unforeseen obstacle." Aizen said simply, no one besides Stark, Halibel, and Lilynette needed to know that Ichigo wielded a power greater than his own.

"And the fact that we are back in Hueco Mundo, I could only assume we lost."

"My plan has only been delayed; you will need to be filled in. Much has changed since your death." Aizen explained while motioning to Ichigo.

Ichigo suddenly shook his head to rid himself of the confusing thoughts that ran through his mind and locked eyes with Barragan. From the second he saw the Segunda Espada, Ichigo knew that he wouldn't like the aged Arrancar.

"You're that Shinigami… Kurosaki Ichigo." Barragan said. Ichigo stared unemotionally at him. Stark and Halibel watched quietly, they could both tell Ichigo didn't like Barragan.

Before anything got out of hand Aizen spoke up.

"Due to unforeseen events Kurosaki Ichigo has become an Arrancar." Aizen explained. "Even more outstanding is that he holds a vast amount of reiatsu." Barragan scoffed.

"So he's on our side now?" Barragan replied, while eyeing Ichigo. "How ironic."

"He will be of great use to us." Aizen said.

"You're just a shinigami turned hollow; I doubt you'll be much use." Barragan said, already trying to assert his authority over Ichigo. Ichigo simply stared at Barragan and remained quite.

"You should learn some manners brat, it's rude to stare." Ichigo stared at him a moment longer before speaking.

"You won't lay another hand on Orihime." Ichigo said solemnly. He didn't know why, but he wanted to hurt Barragan for choking Orihime. Ichigo didn't even know why he felt like this when he truly didn't care about Orihime's wellbeing in the first place.

Though he was confused, Ichigo didn't express it or give any hint of his confusion.

Barragan raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's statement.

"Ordering me around? If you're going to be working for us as well, you better learn your place boy!" Barragan explained. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

All of a sudden Ichigo brought the full force of his reiatsu down on Barragan.

_Barragan had never felt anything like it. _

_The reiatsu was so powerful it felt as reality was distorting, the air around him thickened and within seconds he was fighting to breath._

_He felt his entire body was drained of all his power. No longer able to find the strength to even stand, Barragan fell to his hands and knees._

'_What is this?' Barragan thought in confusion as pain began to consume him._

'_This ominous reiatsu, he can't…' He suddenly looked up and made the mistake of locking eyes with Ichigo. _

_Barragan's eyes widened as piercing gold eyes filled his vision. 'H...H…H...His…reiatsu, it feels… cataclysmic' Barragan thought weakly as he began to lose consciousness. 'I can't… draw breath." _

"_Learn __**my**__ place?" A deep echoing voice called out to him, Barragan could do nothing as Ichigo's eyes seemed pierce his very existence. "Hold your tongue Barragan Luisenbarn, I will tell you this now… do not enforce your foolish thoughts of supremacy on me. It will only end in your defeat. Now I'll tell you again… You won't lay another finger on Orihime!" Ichigo's voice echoed in his mind._

All of a sudden, just as quick as it came, Ichigo's reiatsu vanished and Barragan found himself standing right where he was before he was hit by Ichigo's reiatsu.

"What was that?" Barragan said noticing that his body began shaking and that he was gasping for air like Orihime had down minutes before. The Segunda Espada refused to look at Ichigo again.

"You did…that with…spiritual pressure?" Barragan realized as he felt weak, though it was only a second Barragan felt as if he was trapped under Ichigo's gaze for hours.

Aizen looked between Ichigo and Barragan. One moment Barragan was speaking and the next he was shaking uncontrollably. 'So he has the ability to paralyze and suppress even the Segunda Espada' Aizen thought while looking at Ichigo.

Though he was looking at Barragan emotionlessly, Aizen could tell Ichigo was troubled by something.

Stark, Lilynette and Halibel watched what had transpired and were just as surprised as Aizen. They couldn't feel Ichigo's reiatsu affecting Barragan at all.

"Don't worry; we were just coming to an understanding." Ichigo explained solemnly as he walked towards Orihime, who had fainted some time after she fell. When he passed the Segunda Espada everyone noticed Barragan tense.

"We should let her rest, and then she should heal your arm. Don't you agree Aizen-sama?" Ichigo asked as he picked Orihime up and placed her on her bed. Aizen nodded before turning around and leaving the room followed closely by Wonderweiss. He had much to think about, he now knew that Ichigo seemed to still hold onto a piece of his old self. This would problematic; Ichigo was too powerful to have as an enemy. He had to decide if Ichigo was worth having around.

As he left, Stark walked up to Barragan.

"Welcome back." Stark said while patting Barragan on the back. Barragan, who was still froze, immediately shook his head and looked up at Stark.

"I have much to think about." Barragan replied as he started to walk out of the room. His encounter with Ichigo unnerved him.

"Expect us at your room tonight, we have much to discuss." Stark called out to him. Barragan ignored him and left the room.

Lilynette unexpectedly began jumping up and down.

"Ha, what did you do Ichigo? He was scared to death!" Lilynette exclaimed.

Halibel stayed leaning on the wall with her arms crossed and Stark was staring at Ichigo with his hands in his pockets.

"I already told you, we came to an understanding." Ichigo answered, they could tell Ichigo's mind was elsewhere.

"What did you see?" Stark suddenly asked, knowing that Ichigo was thinking about the memory.

"I saw myself protecting Orihime from a hollow that was attacking her." Ichigo replied quickly before looking out the only window in Orihime's room.

"So you only told Barragan to stay away from Orihime because you felt the need to protect her like in your vision?" Halibel spoke up. Ichigo nodded. Halibel was happy to hear that, though she didn't show it.

"Don't worry, I'm not changing." Ichigo said.

"I'm not worried; I know that even if you remember your past life, you will still stay on our side." Stark explained. Ichigo nodded.

"Come to think of it, Barragan didn't notice my transformation." Lilynette said out of nowhere. Everyone there ignored her as she grumbled on about inconsiderate Arrancar's.

"Halibel, we'll meet with Barragan tonight while Ichigo is here with Orihime." Stark said abruptly. "I'm tired out." He finished before using sonido.

"Damn it Stark, don't leave me!" Lilynette exclaimed, seconds later, before using sonido herself. When they were alone Halibel turned to Ichigo, who seemed to be in deep thought as if something unexpected had occurred.

"What's wrong?" Halibel asked unemotionally as she stared down at Orihime. Halibel didn't like her.

"It's nothing." Ichigo said as he continued to look out of the window.

"Fine." Halibel said before turning around and started to walk out of the room. She wasn't good with talking about internal problems and feelings, especially with the one guy she was uncomfortable around.

"Have you ever…" Ichigo spoke up suddenly, Halibel stopped in her tracks. "…felt like you would lose control of yourself when you wanted to fight some one?" Ichigo asked. Halibel stared at him a moment.

"No." She noticed Ichigo tense. "Did you feel like that when you were suppressing Barragan?" Halibel asked.

"No." Ichigo said abruptly. Halibel knew it was a lie, and she honestly didn't know what he was talking about.

Not knowing what else to say she changed the topic.

"Ulquiorra will be revived next. Barragan was forced to accept you because you gave him no other choice, but Ulquiorra is different."

"I killed him right?" Ichigo asked. Halibel nodded.

"He's weaker than Barragan so he should be no problem." Ichigo reasoned.

"It appeared so, but Stark, Barragan, and I knew he was hiding a huge amount of power away. He never explained what it was, but if he had told us about it I'm sure he would have had a higher rank. Just how much of a higher rank I don't know, but he was stronger than he let on. Of course he won't be a problem for you, but I just wanted to let you know." Halibel explained.

"You can tell me more later, I'm going to sleep a bit before coming back." Ichigo said. Halibel locked eyes with him, but immediately looked away. She strangely felt her stomach tighten when she looked at him. Ichigo looked at her oddly before walking out.

The truth was he suddenly felt weakened. 'Why did I feel like I was going to lose control of myself?' he thought confusedly.

'I just need to relax' he thought as he walked down the long halls of Las Noches towards his room.

* * *

(Five Hours Later)

Barragan stared out at Las Noches, from the balcony in his room, letting his mind process what had happened hours before. He had been in the exact same spot ever since he first entered his room.

'How could someone release such a huge amount of ominous reiatsu at once?' Was the thought that plagued the Segunda Espada.

There was one thing that Barragan knew for sure though… Aizen had never displayed as much power as Ichigo.

He remained quiet a bit longer before he felt a quick spike in reiatsu near him.

"I didn't bother to ask why your hollow hole was missing, do you know why?" Barragan voiced seemingly to himself. "I felt, the moment I first opened my eyes, that several Vasto Lord's were in Las Noches. I don't know how, but I knew it could only be you that were the Vasto Lords." Barragan finished.

Suddenly Stark appeared before Barragan, he was staring at the Segunda Espada seriously.

"Then I don't have to waste time and explain." Stark stated solemnly.

"Of course you do, I want to know how I can obtain such power as well."

"You can't." Halibel said as she suddenly walked from behind Stark, with her arms crossed.

"I thought as much." Barragan said with a grunt.

"If you had our power, what we're hoping to use your newfound power on? Ichigo?" Stark asked. Barragan remained quiet.

"Don't oppose him, Barragan, you won't win." Halibel added.

"How did a punk like him become a Vasto Lord as well?"

"He is a special case." Stark answered.

"Never the less, he should learn some manners." The aged Espada stated. "Forget about him. What has happened since my downfall?" he finished.

What that Stark began to explain, in little detail, about how the war came to an end. He made sure to leave out Ichigo's rampage through Las Noches and their plan to stop Aizen. Barragan knew he was leaving much out.

"Who took Aizen's arm?"

"Apparently I did." Ichigo voice answered. Barragan tensed when Ichigo used sonido to appear in front of him, leaning on the rail of the balcony.

'This kid… took Aizen's arm?' Barragan thought.

"Have you told him yet?" Ichigo asked Halibel. The Segunda Espada raised an eyebrow.

"Stark was getting to it." Halibel replied.

"Have you finished speaking to Orihime?" Stark asked.

"Among other things." Ichigo answered. Halibel and Stark looked at him as if asking for an explanation.

"I'll explain later."

"Tell me what!?" Barragan demanded.

"You have nerve if you think you could speak to us like that." She said dangerously.

"Do not forget, my rank surpasses yours, Halibel." Barragan reminded, momentarily forgetting about his feelings of uneasiness being around Ichigo.

"To me, your number means nothing. To say you are in any way my superior, is ridiculous." Halibel replied. Barragan made to speak, but was silenced by Stark.

"The reason for our visit…" Stark started. "…Isn't because we wanted to catch up."

"Then what is the reason?"

"This war with the shinigami has revealed many things, the most important of which is Aizen's usefulness." Stark explained. Barragan immediately knew what those words meant.

"You mean to betray Aizen." Barragan asked.

"When the time is right. We need to know whose side you will be on when it happens." Stark replied.

"This is a dangerous venture you're undergoing; remember I was the first to defy Aizen." Barragan said, remembering when he was King of Las Noches long ago and when Aizen approached him.

"Our power far surpasses Aizen's now. He will be alive as long as he is useful." Ichigo added. Barragan refused to look at Ichigo.

"Are you with us?" Halibel asked.

"I doubt I would live another minute if I refused and besides, I swore to kill Aizen if I was ever given the chance. I never wanted Aizen to lead us in the first place. Besides I too believe Aizen has lost the power to lead us if his arm could be taken by a shinigami turned hollow." Barragan replied. Ichigo ignored that comment, not wanting to cause an unnecessary loss.

"Good answer." Stark stated.

Now Barragan was on their side.

'It was easier than I thought it would be.' Stark thought.

Suddenly, before Barragan could speak, the door to Barragan's room opened to reveal Aizen, followed closely by Wonderweiss.

"I take it you have filled him in." Aizen asked. Stark nodded.

"Good, let's us go and witness the revival of another one of your brothers." Aizen said as he held up another vial containing a mask fragment.

* * *

(Thirty Minutes before Stark and Halibel approached Barragan)

Ichigo let out a long yawn as he woke up. It took him only moments to remember that he had to speak with Orihime.

'What a pain' Ichigo said. All the confusing thoughts of the sudden image of Orihime being choked, were gone. Though Ichigo soon tried to figure out why he felt that he would lose control of himself.

Finding nothing else to do, Ichigo left his room and began walking down the, now familiar, halls of Las Noches.

He walked for several minutes and turned the final corner that lead to Orihime's room. When he finally made it to the door, Ichigo made to grab the door knob when he suddenly heard the cry off a small child.

'What was that?' he thought as he moved away from Orihime's door and looked where the voice was coming from. Being curious, Ichigo walked down the hall a ways and listened as the cries grew louder.

"We's gunna die in here." A voice, Ichigo realized, belonging to a little girl called out.

"Whaaaa. Don't think like that Nel, you're making me crying. Doncha know." Another voice cried.

"Now I'm crying." A third voice added. Ichigo became confused and turned the last corner and was soon in a wide corridor and in the center was a large glass box. Ichigo was more surprised when he saw what was in the box.

There were three Arrancar in there banging on the glass. One looked almost bug like, another looked odd, and the last was a small child with a cartoon shaped skull on her head.

They hadn't seen him yet, so Ichigo decided to leave, but before he could turn around the smallest Arrancar saw him.

"Itsygo!!!" The little Arrancar cried out. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. 'She knows me?'

"I knew you'd come dere, and save us. Whatcha got a hollow mask one dere side of yer face for Itsygo?" The Arrancar asked. Ichigo remained quiet. The small child, who had started laughing, noticed Ichigo wasn't moving.

"Whatsa madder, Itsygo? Doncha remember me? Doncha remember Nel?" Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened.

"_Ah I wondered what she was doing here. So you were the one that brought her. Well, judging from the look on your face, you must have been lugging her around without knowing who she really is." A very thin and lanky Arrancar with black hair told Ichigo._

'_What… do you mean?' Ichigo thought as he looked at the shivering little hollow. The Arrancar let out a chuckle._

"_Here's the story, she's Nel. Neliel Tu Oderschvank… A former Espada." Ichigo's eyes widened._

Ichigo quickly shook his head to get rid of the vision.

'Damn, another one' Ichigo said as he grabbed his head.

'Why is this happening?' he thought angrily.

"Itsygo, what's wrong?" Nel shouted. Ichigo suddenly locked eyes with her. He could feel his anger rising.

"Help us Itsygo." Nel cried. Ichigo glared at her held up a hand and began charging a cero. Nel's eyes widened.

"Not like dat Itsygo!" Nel cried, she didn't realize Ichigo was aiming directly at them and not trying to break them out.

"Get out of my head." Ichigo told her. Nel looked at him in confusion.

Ichigo made to release the cero when he suddenly realized what he was doing and cancelled the cero within seconds.

'What was I doing?' Ichigo thought to himself. 'I almost lost control again.'

"Itsygo?" Nel asked, throughout their "conversation" the other two hollows remained quiet.

"You used to be an Espada?" Ichigo asked trying to get his mind off what had happened and remembering that Aizen said during the meeting that the previous third Espada had been captured. Nel shook her head.

"Nope, I'm Nel." She said with a smile. Ichigo wondered why Aizen would lie.

Before anything else could be said Ichigo turned to leave, he had much to think about.

"Wait, Itsygo! What about us?" She cried. Ichigo didn't know why he said what he said next.

"I'll come back and free you." Nel smiled.

"Nel and her buddies will wait for Itsygo!" Nel yelled. Ichigo simply walked away.

'Stark and Halibel don't need to know about this vision. I need to know why I'm starting to lose control though.' Ichigo thought. "And… why do I want to help that tiny Arrancar?"

It didn't take long for Ichigo to get back to Orihime's door. Making a mental note not to think about what had happened, Ichigo opened the door.

Orihime was looking out of the window like she had done multiple times before.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said. Orihime quickly turned around and had a smile on her face.

"Kurosaki-kun, I have been waiting for you." She said happily. "What did you need to speak with me about?"

"Aizen." Orihime's smile fell.

"Oh."

"Me and the other Espada plan to get rid of him." Ichigo said simply. Orihime looked shocked.

"I thought you were helping him." Orihime said.

"Does this bother you?" Ichigo asked.

"No! Aizen caused all of this. I don't what him around me anymore. When he's around… he scares me." Orihime said sadly. Ichigo stared at her silently. He knew that he had known her in his past life, but now he could care less if she was scared or not, though he still felt the need to protect her.

"Remember what I said, I'll protect you while you're here." Ichigo said, faking sincerity. Orihime smiled. He was about to leave when he noticed the finger marks on Orihime's neck.

"Are you hurt?" Orihime knew what he was talking about and gently touched her neck.

"A little." When she noticed Ichigo staring at it she smiled. "Don't worry about me Kurosaki-kun."

'I wasn't' Ichigo thought.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" Ichigo asked. Orihime gave him a blank looked for several moments.

"I forgot." She said with a big smile. Ichigo eyed her suspiciously. 'baka'

"You seem happier. Have you forgotten where you're at?" Ichigo asked, wondering what she was thinking about.

"I miss Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, and Rukia-chan, but…I'm with you so I'm happy. Maybe when all this is over, we could go back." Orihime replied. 'They must be people I used to know' Ichigo thought.

"It will take a while for this to come to an end." 'You won't be needed once the Espada are revived. You could go back though, as a thank you for reviving the Espada' Ichigo thought.

"That's alright, though I do wish I could have a friend here. Too bad Nel-chan isn't here." Ichigo suddenly remembered Nel and what had happened moments before.

"You know Nel?" Ichigo asked. Orihime smiled.

"Don't you remember?" Orihime asked.

"Not really." Ichigo replied. Orihime stared at him oddly.

"Don't you remember, she was with us when you fought Grimmjow." Orihime explained.

'Who's Grimmjow?'

"I have a little bit of amnesia. I only remember certain things."

"Do you remember your family?" Orihime asked concernedly.

"Of course" Ichigo lied. 'She still needs to think I'm the same Ichigo.' He thought.

"I could heal you." Orihime said.

"No, it's fine. Just tell me about Nel." Ichigo asked.

Orihime then began telling Ichigo about Nel and how Ichigo protected them multiple times and more importantly Nel's original form and that Nel would do anything for him.

"So…she was an Espada?" Ichigo realized.

"Yup."

"Could you heal her if I brought her to you? It would be a great help to me." Ichigo asked. 'I'm sure that she's still Espada level, the only problem will be Aizen, but I'll deal with it.' Ichigo thought.

"Sure, I like Nel-chan and she's really nice. I would be really happy if she was healed. We could be friends and I won't be lonely if you don't visit me a lot." Orihime said excitedly.

"One more thing. Aizen my try to make you do things. If he does, release a small amount of reiatsu to signal me when that happens, I'll come."

Orihime nodded. "I can try."

"Good, don't do anything for him unless I'm with you. Don't trust Aizen, but don't fear him either. Remember… I am with you." Ichigo said while faking concern. Orihime felt protected when Ichigo said this.

"Ok, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime agreed.

"Remember, we didn't have this conversation." Ichigo stated. Orihime saluted him happily.

"I'll bring Nel by later." Ichigo said as he started to walk out of the room.

"Bye- bye Kurosaki-kun" Orihime said happily as Ichigo used sonido.

'Halibel and Stark are already with Barragan' Ichigo thought as he left.

* * *

(Back in Barragan's Room)

Suddenly, before Barragan could speak, the door to Barragan's room opened to reveal Aizen followed closely by Wonderweiss.

"I take it you filled him in." Aizen asked. Stark nodded.

"Good, let's us go and witness the revival of another one of your brothers." Aizen said as he held up another vial containing a mask fragment.

"You can tell me about Ulquiorra along the way." Ichigo told Halibel. Halibel nodded.

Aizen lead the five Arrancar out of Barragan's room.

"So what else do I have to know about Ulquiorra before he revives?" Ichigo asked.

"He's cold, indifferent, and dispassionate. He isn't one to be easily provoked." Halibel said.

"So he should be fine with me becoming a hollow." Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Halibel said.

"How was he killed?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo knew that he killed the fourth Espada because Halibel had told him, but he wanted Aizen to think otherwise.

Aizen glanced at Halibel.

"Not sure, we weren't here when he died." Halibel played along. Aizen took his eyes off Halibel.

"What else do I need to know?"

"He has a habit of stabbing his opponents with his hand where his hollow hole resides." Halibel added as an afterthought.

"That's… interesting." Ichigo replied.

"He will only listen to Aizen-sama." Halibel said. Ichigo knew that, what Halibel said, meant they would have a problem convincing Ulquiorra.

"Get used to hearing the word trash a lot." A feminine voice added.

Lilynette appeared next to Stark.

"So you're coming?" Stark said lazily.

"Sure." Lilynette said simply. Stark sighed.

The group walked a couple more minutes before arriving at Orihime's room.

Aizen knocked.

"Orihime, we're coming in." With that, Aizen opened the door.

Orihime was sitting at a desk, eating. When she heard them walking she turned her head.

"Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said with a full mouth. Ichigo waved his hand in her direction.

"Orihime we are in need of your services again." Aizen stated. Orihime swallowed what was in her mouth and quickly glance at Ichigo before turning her gaze to Aizen.

"Ok." She whispered.

"First, if you would heal my arm." Aizen said as he walked over to her. Orihime slowly walked up to him and held up her hand. 'Do this for Kurosaki-kun' she thought.

"Soten- Kisshun: I Reject." Suddenly Aizen was engulfed in the familiar golden light. Almost immediately Aizen began to heal.

"You power never ceases to amaze me." Aizen commented. Orihime refused to look at him in the eyes.

Within moments Aizen was back to perfect health. He smiled as he held up the arm he once lost.

"You're getting faster at this." Aizen commented once again. Orihime ignored him.

"Now if you could revive Ulquiorra." Orihime's eyes widened.

"Ulquiorra." She said. She remembered how he had killed Ichigo and how heartless he could be.

"No." Orihime said while stepping back. Aizen stared at her and Ichigo looked at her oddly.

'What is she doing?' Ichigo thought.

"Come now Orihime, you said you would help." Aizen stared at her and suddenly began releasing reiatsu. Orihime was affected by it within a second. Fortunately, before she could even gasp Ichigo stepped in. Aizen felt a hand on his shoulder, causing his eyes widened. 'How fast'

"Perhaps, if I asked her." Ichigo said. Aizen remained quiet a couple of seconds before moving out of the way. Ichigo smiled as he walked over to Orihime.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked. Orihime nodded.

"See, I told you that I would protect you." Ichigo whispered in her ear. Orihime smiled weakly. Halibel, who only saw Ichigo lean in close to Orihime's ear, arched one of her eyebrows.

"Just heal Ulquiorra, it will be fine." Ichigo said. Orihime nodded. Ichigo grabbed the vial from Aizen and gave it to Orihime.

"Soten-Kisshun: I Reject." She whispered. Once again a bright golden light appeared and engulfed the vial. Ichigo smiled as he walked back and leaned on the wall next to Halibel.

"She will do anything for you." Halibel stated unemotionally. Ichigo nodded.

"She must have had a bad run in with Ulquiorra."

"He was the one that captured her." Stark reasoned.

"She's pathetic." Halibel said. Ichigo looked at her. Halibel didn't seem the type to insult someone.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked. Halibel looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes." She said abruptly, she could feel the familiar tightening in her stomach again. 'What is this?' She thought as she placed a hand on her stomach. Ichigo sighed and looked back at Orihime.

Ichigo was surprised. Half of the Arrancar's body was already healed.

"Surprised? Don't be, Ulquiorra had the greatest regenerative powers among the Espada." Stark explained.

"Understood." Ichigo said unemotionally.

The next ten minutes passed by swiftly. Ulquiorra's body was fully healed but had yet to open his eyes.

"He should be up by…" Lilynette was interrupted when Ulquiorra's eyes slowly opened. He slowly looked around and locked eyes with Orihime.

No words were passed between them as Orihime stopped the healing process.

"What are you doing, woman?" Ulquiorra asked. Orihime stayed kneeling down.

"I'm not afraid of you." Orihime whispered. Ulquiorra looked at her a moment longer before getting up completely.

"Welcome Ulquiorra." Aizen said.

Ulquiorra turned.

"Aizen-sama." He said while bowing.

"Rise Ulquiorra, we have much to discuss." Aizen said as he stepped aside to reveal Ichigo. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as he saw Ichigo with a mask fragment.

"What's… going on, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked as he looked up at Ichigo.

"He's on our side now." Aizen said simply.

Ichigo stared at the revived Espada curiously. 'So this is the Espada I killed' he thought.

_"__No matter how much you look like a Hollow or how similar your moves are the difference between us is like night and day. It's natural that Humans and Shinigami should imitate Hollows in order to grow more powerful. But Humans will never be the equals of Hollows.__" _

"_If you don't know then I will tell you. This is the true form of despair._"

"_Don't tremble. Don't break your stance. Stay aware of your surroundings. Don't let your guard down for an instant._"

"_...Bind! Murciélago._"

"_Among the Espada, my power is ranked the fourth..._"

Many images accompanied by Ulquiorra's voice passed through Ichigo's head. Fortunately this time Ichigo had somehow expected it to happen and wasn't surprised when it did, but suddenly he remembered all the times he faced off against Ulquiorra and the conversations they held.

'Ulquiorra Cifer' Ichigo thought seriously.

"I once told you that shinigami could never obtain the power of hollows… It appears I was wrong." Ulquiorra spoke to Ichigo for the first time.

"It appears you were." Ichigo answered. Ulquiorra stared at Ichigo a little longer. 'How did he become a hollow and a Vasto Lord at that' Ulquiorra thought.

"I don't know how you became a hollow, but you have earned my respect." Ulquiorra stated.

"I don't need it." Ichigo replied unemotionally.

"It seems you've changed." Ulquiorra said solemnly.

"Are we done, Aizen-sama?" Ichigo asked. Aizen nodded.

"Fill Ulquiorra in like Barragan." Aizen said as he left with Wonderweiss.

"We'll fill you in tomorrow morning." Stark told Ulquiorra before leaving with Lilynette.

"I'm going too." Halibel added.

"Wait Halibel. I need you for something." Ichigo asked. Halibel stared at him unemotionally, but stayed where she was.

Ulquiorra simply left without a word.

"That went easier than Barragan's revival." Ichigo said to Halibel.

"I told you he was calm." She replied. "Why did you need me?"

"Do you know Neliel Tu Oderschvank?"

"I do!" Orihime yelled from behind Ichigo. Halibel stared at Orihime before looking up at Ichigo.

"I wasn't an Espada then. I haven't seen her, but I know of her."

"I'm bringing her here so that Orihime could heal her." Ichigo explained.

"Are you sure?" Halibel asked.

"Yes, she could be a great help."

"Then, I agree with you." Halibel stated simply.

"Meet me here at midnight then." Ichigo explained.

"You want me here?" Halibel asked.

"Yes." Halibel felt the tightening in her stomach get tighter.

"Then I'll be here, but don't forget my fraccion." She said before using sonido.

"Orihime." Ichigo said. Orihime jumped in surprise.

"Yes Kurosaki-kun."

"I'll be back midnight." Ichigo said with a fake smile. Orihime smiled.

"Ok."

* * *

(Midnight )

"Itsygo, you come back fer Nel!" Nel shouted when Ichigo appeared in front of her.

"Quiet Nel." Ichigo said. The other two hollows were fast asleep and he didn't want them up.

"Whos dat wit you Itsygo? She's perdy." Nel asked as Halibel appeared behind him.

"Halibel, now be quiet." Ichigo said as he cut the glass box a door without making a sound.

"We're going with Orihime. She's going to heal you." Ichigo explained. Halibel was staring at the odd Arrancar that proceeded to jump on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo glared at Nel, but she just ignored him.

"I don't need to be healed, but I'd do it fer you." Nel replied.

"Let's go." Ichigo said as the started to walk down the hall. Halibel was already annoyed by the talkative Arrancar.

As they walked down the hall Halibel glanced at Nel, who was still on Ichigo's shoulder, and was annoyed to see the little Arrancar glaring at her.

"What is yer relationship wit Itsygo?" Nel asked. Halibel glared at her, successfully shutting Nel up the short remainder of the walk.

"Orihime?" Ichigo said from the other side of her door. The door opened seconds later.

"Hello Kurosaki-kun, Nel, Halibel." Orihime greeted.

"Start as soon as you can. I will explain to Aizen when he finds out tomorrow." Ichigo said. Nel jumped down from Ichigo's shoulder.

"Whatcha gunna do Orihime?" Nel asked.

"Heal you." Orihime replied happily. Nel looked confused, but shrugged.

"Okay."

Orihime nodded and rose up her hands.

"Soten-Kisshun: I Reject." Orihime muttered.

"Perdy." Nel said as the golden light engulfed her.

"You sure this will work?" Halibel asked.

"It should." Ichigo replied. "Now we wait."

After thirty minutes of nothing happening, Nel suddenly began to shake.

"Nel." Ichigo said. Halibel was confused as well as Orihime.

"Was goin' on Itsygo?" Nel cried.

"Wait a bit longer." Ichigo answered.

All of a sudden Nel let out a loud cry as she became engulfed in pink smoke.

"This happened last time." Orihime explained. Ichigo smirked as he felt the different reiatsu that Nel began emitting.

"It appeared that you were right to heal her. She's definitely stronger than Nnoitora." Halibel stated.

"She seems loyal to me. That's good for us." Ichigo replied, Halibel agreed.

After several moments the pink smoke died down to reveal a fully grown woman.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank was back.

Nel slowly opened her eyes as Orihime stopped healing her.

"Orihime?" Nel asked weakly.

"Hello Nel." Orihime said with a smile, within a second she wrapped Orihime in a big hug.

"I'm kinda confused, but I don't care." Nel cried happily.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, welcome." Nel suddenly stooped squeezing Orihime and turned around. Her eyes locked with Ichigo and before he knew it, she tackled him to the floor.

"Ichigo!" Nel cried happily. Halibel glared at the former Espada.

"Get off." Ichigo growled. Nel ignored him and continued to hug him. It was then that Halibel reacted faster than she ever had and grabbed Nel by her shirt and threw her off Ichigo.

"He said 'Get off.'" Halibel said solemnly.

"Ow!" Nel cried as she hit a wall. Ichigo stared at Halibel oddly, but didn't comment.

"Are you ok Nel?" Orihime said. Nel rubbed her head.

"I'm fine." She was about to yell at Halibel, but realized something.

"Where are Peche and Dondochakka?" Nel asked.

Nobody answered.

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turned to the door and saw Aizen standing there.

"Aizen-sama." Nel whispered.

* * *

(This was my favorite chapter to write lol so much stuff happened! This chapter is a little longer than my other ones to make up for the long wait. Please review.

If you liked this chapter you'll love the next chapter, which will be posted in a week)


	14. Ulquiorra's Decision

(Recap)

"Get off." Ichigo growled. Nel ignored him and continued to hug him. It was then that Halibel reacted faster than she ever had and grabbed Nel by her shirt and threw her off Ichigo.

"He said 'Get off.'" Halibel said solemnly.

"Ow!" Nel cried as she hit a wall. Ichigo stared at Halibel oddly, but didn't comment.

"Are you ok Nel?" Orihime said. Nel rubbed her head.

"I'm fine." She was about to yell at Halibel, but realized something.

"Where are Peche and Dondochakka?" Nel asked.

Nobody answered. Ichigo had to explain what was going on.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked. Everyone turned to the door and saw Aizen standing there.

"Aizen-sama." Nel whispered.

* * *

Chapter 14

Ichigo and Halibel simply turned to Aizen, both apparently, unsurprised at the intrusion. Orihime, who was scared of Aizen, hid behind Ichigo and hoped that he would protect her while Neliel immediately jumped up from the ground and brushed away some of the rubble on her clothes, she was also standing behind Ichigo.

"Greetings Aizen-sama, I…" She immediately shut up when Aizen locked eyes with her. She knew from experience Aizen was angry.

'What did I do?' Neliel thought curiously.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear the first time." Aizen stated unemotionally as he began to release his reiatsu.

He was immediately surprised to see that nobody was affected by it. It didn't take long for him to realize that Ichigo was blocking his reiatsu form hitting Neliel and Orihime, who would have been the only ones affected by his reiatsu.

"You should relax Aizen-sama, too much stress isn't good." Ichigo said impassively as he felt Orihime grab his sleeve for reassurance.

"What is the meaning of this, Kurosaki?" Aizen asked.

"I would have assumed it was obvious Aizen-sama." Ichigo replied. Halibel couldn't help but smirk behind her collar.

Aizen stared dispassionately at Ichigo.

"I had Neliel in a secured cell. Why did you release her and then proceed to restore her?"

"I believe that she would be a great help to us."

"I gave you no such order."

"I didn't think I needed one." Ichigo replied.

"Neliel is a traitor to Las Noches and I will not have her running free." Neliel stared at Aizen in confusion.

'Traitor?'

"From my stand point, we need a lot more powerful hollow, besides Stark, Halibel and I, to fight Soul Society's top fighters. I know that you can feel Neliel's power. She will be a great asset to Las Noches.

"I have no use for traitors." Aizen said with a tone of finality. "Halibel dispose of…" Ichigo suddenly interrupted.

"I didn't think you would be afraid of such a weak Arrancar. I apologize, Aizen-sama." Ichigo said with a bow.

When Ichigo made that statement everyone in the room, including Orihime, knew that Ichigo had won. If Aizen had Neliel killed he would look weak, but if she was allowed to live Aizen would appear kind, thus giving hollows more of a reason to follow him.

"Watch yourself, Kurosaki." Aizen replied soullessly.

"Aizen-sama, Neliel is very powerful. She may not be as powerful as Ulquiorra, but she is definitely stronger than Nnoitora." Halibel added, assisting Ichigo.

"I'll watch over Neliel for you Aizen-sama." Ichigo said while ignoring Aizen's last comment.

As Aizen already knew enough about Ichigo to figure out what he would do. Ichigo would remain adamant in keeping Neliel here. Aizen didn't want Ichigo to openly opposing him, so there was only one option. After thinking on it Aizen finally spoke.

"Kurosaki, Neliel is your responsibility. If she betrays me, you will be just as guilty as she is." Aizen stated. Ichigo grinned at Aizen.

"Of course." Ichigo replied as Aizen turned to leave.

"And Kurosaki, don't test me." Aizen said as he left the room. Ichigo remained staring at the spot Aizen had just occupied.

"As if you could stop me." Ichigo replied just low enough for Halibel, Neliel, and Orihime to hear. Neliel looked at Ichigo in confusion.

"Ichigo, what do you mean?" Ichigo stared at the former third Espada. Neliel was very confused she couldn't seem to remember clearly.

"Can you remember anything?" Orihime walked from behind Ichigo and stood next to Halibel. Halibel glanced at Orihime before looking back at Ichigo.

"I remember my time up until Nnoitora tricked me, then I remember saving you from Nnoitora and that's about it. I don't even know how I got here."

Ichigo didn't remember her saving him.

"Then you don't know about the war with Soul Society?" Ichigo asked. Neliel shook her head.

"I know that Aizen-sama was planning it, he sent us out to find Vasto lord all the time." Neliel answered. Ichigo noticed that she wasn't acting hyper like she was before. 'She's very serious now.'

"Then this is going to take a while." Ichigo, with the help of Halibel began to fill Neliel in on the war, how they became Vasto lord, the Espada revival plan, and about the plan to overthrow Aizen. After twenty minutes of explaining Neliel seemed to understand what was happening.

"So the question remains. Will you help us?" Ichigo asked. Neliel smiled.

"My path… is the path you set for me. I will follow you not matter what Ichigo." Neliel answered; Ichigo smiled.

"I feel the same Ichigo." Orihime added.

"Thank you Neliel, Orihime." Ichigo replied. He didn't know why, but he was beginning to feel closer to them, if only a bit.

"Stark and Barragan will be filled in tomorrow." He told Halibel.

Halibel agreed.

"Then we are done for today, we should get some rest."

"Wait Ichigo." Neliel stated, Ichigo glanced at her.

"Pesche and Dondochakka, can Orihime revive them?" Neliel asked.

"I see no reason not to, besides you should be asking Orihime." Ichigo replied.

"It's fine; I can heal them for you."

Halibel suddenly tapped Ichigo on the shoulder. Ichigo turned and saw her holding a vial with three mask fragments in it.

"I forgot, sorry Halibel." Ichigo said.

"It's fine." Halibel said quietly and handed over vial to Ichigo.

"These too Orihime." Ichigo said as he threw the vial to Orihime, who barely managed to catch it.

"I'll go get them." Neliel said. "Oh thank you Ichigo!" Neliel cried out as she gave Ichigo a hug before running out of the room to get her fraccion.

"I hope she doesn't think that she could do that whenever she wants." Ichigo said, Halibel was thinking the same thing.

It didn't take long for Neliel to return accompanied by her fraccion. Both of her fraccion wore serious expressions.

"Neliel-sama has filled us in on what's happening. Thank you for restoring Neliel-sama to her previous form. We don't have to act like complete fools anymore and it's time to once again be our true selves. Neliel-sama hasn't seemed so happy in a long time. She seems… at peace. That is all Dondochakka and I wanted." Pesche said to Ichigo.

"I, too, wish to thank you Ichigo-sama." Dondochakka added. Ichigo waved his hand.

"Don't thank me; Orihime is the one that will heal you." Ichigo said unemotionally.

"No need to thank me." Orihime said while scratching the back of her head and blushing.

"Can you start?" Halibel asked.

"I'll do you two first." Orihime told Pesche and Dondochakka. Both proceeded to lie on the floor as Orihime instructed them to.

"Soten Kisshun: I Reject" Orihime incanted. Soon both were engulfed by the golden light.

"I'm so happy; it'll be just like old times." Neliel said as her fraccion smiled at her, both were happy to see a smile on their leaders face.

With minutes of getting healed both Arrancar began changing right before everyone's eyes. Pesche's body transformed from bug-like into a human. He had pale white skin, shoulder length blonde hair, and blue eyes. The remains of his hollow mask covered the upper left side of his face with a hole for his left eye to see out of and a short horn at the top of his mask. Dondochakka went through a similar transformation. His body became human; he had short brown hair and brown eyes. His mask fragment took the shape of a white gladiator helmet.

Orihime cancelled out her ability as both Pesche and Dondochakka summoned their respective zanpakto.

"Thank you, Orihime." Both Dondochakka and Pesche said at the same time. Orihime blushed.

"Pesche, Dondochakka!" Neliel exclaimed before she hugged both her fraccion. "I'm so happy your back!"

"So are we, Neliel-sama." Pesche replied. As they continued to hug, Orihime dropped the contents of the vial on the floor.

Halibel grew happy at the thought of her fraccion reviving. Besides Neliel, Halibel was the only Espada that truly cared for her fraccion.

It took long to revive Halibel's fraccion because Orihime was reviving three this time. It took a hour to revive them to their fullest. During that time Ichigo remained standing, watching Orihime's powers work. He could tell that Orihime was having a difficult time using her powers; healing Neliel, her fraccion, plus reviving Halibel's fraccion had started to take its toll on her body. Halibel was waiting in anticipation while Neliel began filling her fraccion in on what was going to happen.

"Nervous?" Ichigo asked Halibel. She looked at him, wondering how he could tell.

"You're taping your finger." Ichigo answered. Halibel immediately stopped.

"I always do that." Halibel stated.

"I'm sure." Ichigo replied with a smirk. Halibel continued to look at him, she liked when he smirked.

When she realized what she was doing she turned back to her fraccion. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to ignore the slight embarrassment she was feeling. Luckily for her, Halibel's face was covered all of the time.

Soon, one by one, Halibel's fraccion began to open their eyes. Each of them was looking around in confusion.

"Relax." Halibel said. Sun-sun, Apache, and Mila Rose turned to Halibel at the same time.

"Halibel-sama what's going on?" Apache asked.

"Where are we?" Mila Rose asked

"Everything will be explained." Halibel replied

Everyone was suddenly taken aback when Orihime collapsed on the floor, causing her Shun Shun Rikka to break apart before she could end the technique herself.

"She must be exhausted from overusing her abilities." Ichigo told Halibel as he picked up Orihime from the floor.

"Halibel-sama whats going on?" Apache asked.

"You three were... killed during the war." Halibel answered.

"Orihime was able to heal you." Ichigo said as he laid Orihime on her bed.

"Hey I know you; you're that jerk that was fighting on par with Grimmjow!" Apache yelled.

"Silence Apache." Halibel stated abruptly.

"But Hali…" She was interrupted.

"Grimmjow…." Ichigo said and began thinking about that name, which named sounded very familiar to him. "I defeated a Grimmjow once." He said to himself, ignoring the insult.

"What's going on Halibel-sama?" Sun-sun asked. Halibel, who was looking at Ichigo in confusion, turned to her fraccion.

"Much must be explained, wait a little longer." Halibel said.

"Yeah, shut up Sun-sun!" Apache yelled.

"Quit being a witch, Apache!" Mila Rose yelled.

"Don't you start something too." Apache yelled back.

"All three of you shut up." Ichigo said with a tone of seriousness. It was enough to shut them up in a second.

"The girl that just revived you is sleeping. Show some respect." Ichigo ordered.

"Who ar…"

"Silence Mila Rose." Halibel stated.

"Neliel, can you stay with Orihime tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, Ichigo." Neliel replied as she finished explaining everything to her fraccion.

"Good, I'm going to bed." Ichigo stated. Halibel's fraccion watched as he stopped to the right of Halibel and whispered something in her ear as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Apache's eye narrowed.

Apache made to yell, but Sun-sun stopped her.

"Halibel-sama doesn't seem to mind." She stated. After a moment Halibel nodded and Ichigo walked off.

"Let's go girls; I have much to fill you in on." Halibel said and turned to leave the room with her fraccion following close behind her.

She felt oddly happy when Ichigo touched her shoulder

"Fill them in on everything. Make sure your fraccion can keep a secret; they are very loud and annoying, they could let something slip. After I wake up we will convince Ulquiorra to join us." Ichigo said low enough so that only Halibel heard him.

* * *

(10 am- Next Morning)

*Knock* *Knock*

Ichigo awoke at the abrupt noise. He slowly opened his eyes as he let out a loud yawn.

"I must have over slept." Ichigo mumbled to himself while he thought for the dream he had, it was a vision of when Ulquiorra showed him his Segunda etapa. Ichigo was somehow sure he could use the information to bring Ulquiorra to their side.

As Ichigo stopped thinking of the vision and walked over to his door and opened it.

Lilynette was the one knocking.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked tiredly.

"You're late, Stark sent me to come get you." Lilynette answered with a small blush.

"Where are they?"

"Upmost room of tower 3." Lilynette replied, before she could say another word Ichigo used sonido.

"He's so cute!" Lilynette squealed before using sonido herself.

* * *

Ichigo appeared right outside of the room's door and knocked.

"It's Ichigo." Ichigo said as he opened the door. Upon entering, the first thing he noticed was that the room had many different layers and platforms so that not one platform was the same height. He then noticed the all the Espada and the remaining fraccion were present.

"You're late." Barragan announced; he was residing on the upmost platform.

'What a surprise' Ichigo thought sarcastically.

"Really I hadn't noticed" Ichigo replied as he jumped up to the platform that Halibel and her fraccion were on.

"Quiet Barragan." Stark said as Lilynette appeared next to him. Ichigo looked around as saw Ulquiorra standing completely still with his eyes closed. 'He probably doesn't even know why he's here' Ichigo guessed.

Ichigo was slightly surprised when he saw that Wonderweiss had joined them.

"Why's he here?" Ichigo asked Halibel.

"I'm not sure; he just appeared next to us. We didn't bother to ask him anything." Halibel answered.

"Hi Ichigo!" Neliel cried from the opposite side of the room.

"Ichigo-sama." Mila Rose said abruptly. Ichigo and Halibel turned to the fraccion. Apache and Sun-sun were pushing Mila Rose towards Ichigo.

"I know." She whispered to her fellow fraccion.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Halibel-sama filled us in on everything. We wanted to apologize for our behavior." Mila Rose said solemnly.

Ichigo stared at them a while before looking away.

"Forget about it." Ichigo replied. Halibel's fraccion released the breath they had been holding. Halibel had told them that Ichigo's power surpassed Aizen and that they should respect him, they were worried he would despise them for their behavior.

"Isn't this dangerous? I'm sure Aizen is wondering where we are." Ichigo stated for everyone to hear.

"Aizen has locked himself up in Szayel's lab; we are not to disturb him." Stark replied. "We should get to the reason why we are here."

"Shall we let Ichigo do all the talking; we all know he has a problem with not letting us in on his plans." Barragan stated while motioning to Neliel.

"I have no problem with Ichigo reviving the previous Tercera Espada, nor does anyone else besides you." Stark stated.

"Do you have a problem with her, Barragan?" Halibel asked.

"Maybe you feel threatened." Ichigo said unemotionally. Barragan glared at Ichigo, but remained quiet.

"Where's Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"She's still asleep, Ichigo" Neliel answered.

Ichigo nodded. 'She must have been really exhausted from using her powers so much'

"I'm sure..." Neliel spoke. "Ulquiorra is wondering why we have gathered without Aizen." She finished.

"I have guessed the reason." Ulquiorra replied.

"Your answer?" Ichigo asked.

Silence filled the room as the Arrancar waited for Ulquiorra, who had his eyes closed in deep concentration.

"Aizen-sama gave me this power, why would I… We betray him?" Ulquiorra asked.

"That man is no longer powerful enough to control us. I have said this before when I was king…"

"_When _you were king. That time has long since passed, hasn't it?" Ulquiorra interrupted. Barragan narrowed his eyes.

"Aizen cannot be trusted to lead us. Ever since the Espada started to fall, Stark and I noticed that Aizen could care less about us. He just stood, watching over us as; Halibel was pinned down, I faced numerous opponents and Barragan killed. He just doesn't care and I refuse to follow someone who sees us as nothing but tools." Lilynette stated.

"Are you saying that you are betraying Aizen-sama because he wouldn't assist you in your fight against Soul Society?" Ulquiorra asked. "You and Stark are the only Espada who would be saddened by another's Espada's death."

Lilynette glared at him.

"That maybe, but the battle may have been in our favor if he had assisted us. What Lilynette is trying to say is that we need to cast Aizen aside because of his failure to lead properly." Stark replied.

"Can you do better?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"I never said I could." Stark countered.

"Then why would we follow you instead of Aizen?"

"I'd rather follow Stark than Aizen, I think Stark could be a good leader." Ichigo commented.

"If you would stop sleeping so much." Lilynette whispered to Stark before giggling.

"Nevertheless, those who remain loyal to Aizen-sa…"

"Loyal… loyal you say. Is it not you Ulquiorra Cifer, who has been hiding your true power from Aizen? You told me this yourself…Segunda Etapa… you're the only Espada to have such a transformation yet you hide it from Aizen. You also told me that shinigami are weak and will never be as powerful as hollows yet you kneel before one willingly. You speak of loyalty to Aizen-sama, yet you had doubts of him way before we did." Ichigo revealed.

Everyone was surprised to hear about Ulquiorra's hidden power.

'Segunda Etapa… a form greater than resurreccion?' Barragan guessed while the other Arrancar were thinking along the same line.

Ulquiorra stared at his former rival, their eyes locked. Ulquiorra knew the truth in Ichigo's statement could not be countered, but he wasn't the type to rush into things.

"What can Stark, or even you offer us, which Aizen-sama can't?"

'Stark would be the obvious choice to succeed Aizen, but Ichigo seems to have greater potential. I was indeed wrong about him.' Ulquiorra thought to himself

"Nothing. If you want live your life following a shinigami be my guest, but know this Ulquiorra Cifer… times are changing; the time of hollows has come. Who else agrees with me?" Ichigo shouted the last part.

"I do." -Neliel

"Us." -Pesche and Dondochakka

"We do." –Sun-sun, Apache, Mila Rose

"Me too." -Lilynette

"I." -Barragan

"Me." -Halibel

"I agree." -Stark

Wonderweiss let pout a low groan.

When everyone, but Ulquiorra, answered Ichigo turned to him.

"Well?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra remained quiet for a moment before answering.

"I."

* * *

(Author's Note: So how was it? Not too much happened in this chapter, but this chapter was necessary.)


	15. Ichigo's Task

(Author's Note: Here you go everyone! A nice early chapter for you. It wasn't supposed to come out until next week, but I have been having a rush of creative ideas for this story. Now please read, review and enjoy.)

* * *

(Recap)

"What can Stark, or even you offer us, which Aizen-sama can't?"

'Stark would be the obvious choice to succeed Aizen, but Ichigo seems to have greater potential. I was indeed wrong about him.' Ulquiorra thought to himself

"Nothing. If you want live your life following a shinigami be my guest, but know this Ulquiorra Cifer… times are changing; the time of hollows has come. Who else agrees with me?" Ichigo shouted the last part.

"I do." -Neliel

"Us." -Pesche and Dondochakka

"We do." –Sun-sun, Apache, Mila Rose

"Me too." -Lilynette

"I." -Barragan

"Me." -Halibel

"I agree." -Stark

Wonderweiss let pout a low groan.

When everyone, but Ulquiorra, answered Ichigo turned to him.

"Well?" Ichigo asked.

Ulquiorra remained quiet for a moment before answering.

"I."

* * *

(Chapter 15)

(One Week Later…)

Ichigo, Neliel, and her fraccion were currently standing over Orihime's unconscious body while Aizen stood next to them incanting a kido spell on Orihime.

She had been unconscious ever since reviving Halibel's fraccion a week ago.

It had already been established that Orihime wasn't suffering from anything other than exhaustion. She wasn't in critical condition; it was just that she had used her power more than she ever had while reviving the Arrancar.

Though Ichigo could somehow sense that she would be fine, he would still visit her at least once a day. Neliel was the one that never left Orihime's bed side; she believed it was her fault, for making Orihime use her power.

Even though he didn't show it, Aizen was more worried than anyone else.

If Orihime died, he would have to start from scratch.

"How is she Aizen-sama?" Neliel asked.

"The same." Aizen answered as he placed his palm over Orihime's forehead.

"To bad Szayel isn't here, he would have found a cure for her." Lilynette said as she walked into the room along with Stark.

"We couldn't trust him though. Who knows what he would do to her." Stark replied.

"It's my fault entirely, if I hadn't pushed her to…" Neliel was interrupted.

"It wasn't anyone's fault. Nobody knew she would go into a coma from over using her power." Ichigo said solemnly as he remembered how he discovered Orihime's predicament.

After Ulquiorra agreed to join them Stark and Halibel were left to fill him in on recent events while Ichigo was free to check on Orihime. When he tried waking her up, she didn't respond. Ichigo called Aizen, who immediately began trying to heal her. The Arrancar, and even Aizen, was shocked at such a turn of events. It shouldn't have been a surprise though; Orihime had revived five fraccion and two Espada in one day.

"What a pathetic being." Barragan stated, breaking Ichigo out of his thoughts, as he entered the room.

"Tell me something, Barragan, can you revive the dead. If you can, we could kill her now and have you do the rest." Ichigo said unemotionally.

Barragan didn't respond.

"She just needs rest. A power that challenges fate, consequences are expected." Pesche stated.

"Agreed." Dondochakka added.

"There is little more I can do." Aizen said while cancelling his kido spell and turning to the Arrancar in the room.

"For now, the remaining Espada that have yet to be revived must wait until Orihime's fully healed."

"When she wakes up, this could happen again. How can it be avoided?" Ichigo asked.

"Put her through the shinigamification process. Making her an Arrancar would increase her power exponentially." Barragan replied.

"How would you go about doing that Barragan? Killing her and making her a hollow first?" Lilynette asked sarcastically before Stark smacked the back of her head.

"Naturally." Barragan answered causing Neliel to gasp.

"We can't kill Orihime! She wouldn't want to become a hollow!" Neliel exclaimed.

"Too many things could go wrong, I will think of a way to fix Orihime's situation…" Aizen said before turning to Ichigo. "…for now I need to send you somewhere so that you can collect something for me."

Ichigo already knew what Aizen was going to ask him.

A couple of days ago, Aizen ordered Ulquiorra to track down a Vasto Lord that was rumored to be in the menos forest; no doubt Aizen wanted Ichigo to capture it.

Aizen wanted to keep this a secret from everyone, but Ulquiorra told his fellow Arrancar the moment Aizen left his sight. Ulquiorra hadn't been seen since.

"The rest of you can leave." Aizen finished. One by one the Arrancar let the room leaving only Ichigo, Aizen, and an unconscious Orihime.

"What do you need me to do Aizen-sama?" Ichigo asked, feigning confusion.

"I have recently had Ulquiorra searching the darkest parts of Hueco Mundo for more Vasto Lord. He just came back earlier today."

"That explains why I haven't seen him in four days." Ichigo replied.

"Correct. He brought me some good news. two Vasto Lord were spotted near the northern edge of the menos forest. They have been in hiding. Ulquiorra wouldn't have stood a chance alone if I had ordered him to capture them."

"So you want me to capture them then?"

"I'm sending Barragan with you." Aizen confirmed.

"I would prefer Halibel." Ichigo replied.

Halibel was the only person Ichigo enjoyed being around.

Aizen stared at him a moment.

"You have my permission." Ichigo nodded.

"Be warned, even if they aren't Arrancar, they are still Vasto Lord. I do not want two of the strongest Arrancar dead; we don't know how strong these Vasto Lord are."

"I know."

Aizen walked past Ichigo.

"I want them alive." He said abruptly, causing Ichigo to grin.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Ichigo said as Aizen used shunpo.

Ichigo turned to Orihime and watched as she took a deep breath.

'Hurry up and awaken Orihime.' Ichigo thought as he walked out of the door and was greeted by Stark, Barragan, and Neliel.

"You heard?" Ichigo asked. Neliel nodded.

"We'll be back soon."

"Will you and Halibel be enough?" Barragan asked.

"It should be, besides…" Ichigo said while, for the first time, unsheathing his blade. "… I want to see what I'm capable of…"

Ichigo turned away from them and took several steps before using sonido.

"It's very dangerous putting those two together… I don't trust him." Barragan remarked.

"Be wary, Barragan. Don't make him an enemy." Stark replied as, he too, used sonido….

* * *

(Halibel's Room)

Halibel was standing outside on her balcony along with her fraccion, which were once again arguing amongst themselves.

Halibel closed her eyes as a breeze passed her. She truly missed her fraccion; She hadn't felt so comfortable since before Aizen appeared.

"Who are you calling a cow!?" Mila Rose yelled at Apache.

"Who'd ya think, Cow?! He would like me way more than you!" Apache yelled back. Halibel idly wondered what they were arguing about; after so many arguments she could successfully tune them out.

"Why you freak'n moose!" Shouted Mila Rose as she got into a battle stance. "I'll kill you!"

"Moose? Moose?! I'm a doe, you gorilla!" Apache shouted back, while she also got into a battle stance.

"I'm a lion. We eat doe, stupid!"

"Since when!?" Apache yelled angrily.

"Can't you stop fighting for one second? Besides, he wouldn't like either one of you. Anyone could see he would like a quiet girl." Sun-sun stated matter-of-factly.

"Ichigo-sama's mine!" All three fraccion yelled.

Halibel's eyes snapped open.

"What was that?" she asked them, albeit a little taken aback by what was said.

"Halibel-sama, don't you agree tha…"

Suddenly Halibel felt a familiar reiatsu and immediately forgot about what was said.

"Girls; Come back later, leave us." Halibel suddenly said causing her fraccion stared at her oddly.

"Us?" Apache asked.

"Go." Halibel said quietly.

Without another word the three Arrancar left.

"They're gone." Halibel stated while crossing her arms.

"I know." Ichigo said as he appeared in front of Halibel, sitting on the rail of the balcony.

"Do they always argue? They're annoying."Ichigo sighed.

"What do you need?" Halibel asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What? I can't just visit you?" Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo had never bothered to just visit Halibel, but she was his favorite person to be around.

Halibel stared at him, looking very serious; she could feel the familiar tightening in her stomach.

Ichigo sighed.

"We are to track down two Vasto Lord that reside near the northern edge of the Menos forest. Ulquiorra was successful."

"When do we leave?"

"Now."

"Then let's go." Halibel replied as she used sonido, Ichigo quickly followed after her.

* * *

(Northern edge of Menos Forest)

Halibel and Ichigo arrived in the Menos Forest at the same time and looked around; they were both in a small clearing surrounded by "trees."

"Which way?" Ichigo asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Halibel replied.

"Let's go this way; I can feel powerful reiatsu coming from over there." Ichigo said while pointing in front of him.

Halibel stared to walk ahead of him.

"Have you ever fought a Vasto Lord before?"

"No, I was never sent to look for them." Halibel answered.

"I wonder how strong they are."

"They shouldn't be too much of a challenge for us." Halibel stated.

"Of course, I am the strongest Arrancar in Las Noches." Ichigo boasted seriously causing Halibel to smirk.

After walking for ten more minutes without either of them speaking Ichigo decided to say something.

"You know, I've never seen your face before. All I've seen are your eyes and no matter how beautiful they are, I would like to see your whole face." Ichigo said suddenly. Halibel glanced at him somewhat confused, though she did feel her face get hot with that 'beautiful eyes' comment.

Ichigo was met with silence.

"So…are you going to show me?" Ichigo asked.

"This isn't the time." Halibel stated as she turned right. She was slightly taken aback when she almost walked into Ichigo's face, which was a mere inch from her.

'He's fast'

"The sooner I see your face, the sooner we can find the Vasto Lord." Ichigo said seriously. Truth be told, Ichigo was rather bored, even if they had just started searching.

"Why are you interested in my face all of a sudden?" Halibel said while crossing her arms.

"Nothing really, but you don't want to show me. So my curiosity is getting the best of me." Ichigo said as he brought his hand up to the bottom of her shirt, but was stopped when Halibel grabbed his arm.

It was then, that Ichigo saw her zipper and grabbed it.

"You're not going to stop until you see?" Halibel asked.

"No." Ichigo replied Halibel released his arm and allowed him to slowly unzip her Arrancar jacket, and revealing her entire face to Ichigo for the first time.

Upon seeing her face, Ichigo grinned.

"Cheater, I can't see your face." Ichigo solemnly. Halibel looked away; his gaze was making her feel uncomfortable.

"You look very dangerous. I like it. You shouldn't hide behind your collar." Ichigo said as he looked at her mask fragment.

Halibel slowly locked eyes with him. She could feel her heart beating very fast now. She didn't know why, but she felt that they were getting closer to one another.

Ichigo couldn't tell how she was feeling because she was just staring at him like she always did, emotionlessly.

'What's going on?' she thought in all seriousness. 'Why am I…?' All of a sudden she felt a spike of reiatsu close in on them.

"Halibel look out!" Ichigo suddenly shouted as he pushed her away and jumped out of the way himself.

Both watched as the ground they were just standing on was hit by a red beam that Ichigo could tell was a cero.

'That was a powerful cero' Ichigo thought.

When they both landed, Halibel and Ichigo, unsheathed their blades.

"Who's there?" Halibel said angrily. She was upset that whoever shot the cero at them ruined whatever was going to happen between her and Ichigo.

"What are you doing here?!" A deep voice shouted.

"We're here to speak with you. You are the Vasto Lord that has been hiding here, correct?" Ichigo replied.

"Leave now. Don't bother me with your foolish words!" the mysterious voice roared.

"Sorry, can't do that." Ichigo said, and within a second, the Vasto Lord that had been speaking charged Ichigo from where it was hiding moments before.

With one of his claws ready to slash, the Vasto Lord lunged at Ichigo.

Ichigo lazily dodged the pathetic attempt to cut him; he was unbothered by the sudden appearance.

The Vasto Lord before him, it definitely had the size and shape of a human, his skin was pitch black and had distinct features: Bulge eyes, lanky body and even its movements, Ichigo noticed, had somewhat resembled a frog as did its mask. No hollow hole was seen.

"There's no doubt in my mind. I can feel your incredible reiatsu. You're truly a Vasto Lord." Ichigo said as Halibel walked over to him.

"Tell me what your name is." Ichigo asked.

"Sakon." The Vasto Lord replied.

"Sakon, we have not come here to fight, hear us out."

"Now!" Sakon shouted out suddenly. Ichigo immediately realized this was a trap, but neither he nor Halibel could guess what happened next.

Three hollows jumped out of their hiding spots and boxed Ichigo and Halibel in. What shocked them even more was that they all had the same amount of reiatsu as Sakon. One resembled a bear, another resembled a beetle, and the last, a female, resembled a butterfly.

"Four Vasto Lord? I thought Ulquiorra said two." Halibel whispered. Ichigo was amazed at how much reiatsu they had.

"Do you think we can fight them?" Halibel asked.

"Of course." Ichigo reassured.

"Sego." The bear Vasto Lord said.

"Tengen." The beetle said.

"Cho." The butterfly Vasto Lord replied. Ichigo and Halibel knew they were saying their names.

"One last chance Sakon, hear us out." Ichigo shouted.

"You're in no position to threaten us." Sego shouted.

"We'll get nowhere just talking." Ichigo said

Without warning the four attacked. Sakon quickly opened his mouth and his tongue came whipping out. Ichigo ducked, but quickly brought his hands up when Sego appeared in front of him and punched Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the blow, but was sent flying, separating him from Halibel.

Tengen shot a cero at Halibel while Cho attempted to one-shot Halibel by cutting off her head with her elongated claws. Halibel easily dodged both attacks. She was about to retaliate when she saw Ichigo separate from her.

'He'll be fine, let's see how powerful I've become.' Halibel thought as she began releasing a huge amount of reiatsu.

Both Cho's and Tengen's eyes widened in surprise…

* * *

(Ichigo vs. Sakon and Sego)

When he landed, Sakon and Sego appeared in front of him.

"That was quite a punch." Ichigo told Sego.

"Get out of here." Sakon growled. "We have no desire to join you or Aizen."

Ichigo simply grinned.

"I guess I'll take you back by force."

Sakon quickly fired a cero at Ichigo. Sakon and Sego were surprised to see Ichigo bat it away with his hand.

"You're going to have to do better than that." Ichigo replied.

All of a sudden Sego appeared behind Ichigo and captured him in his hands. Ichigo was unfazed by the sudden action.

"What can you do now?" Sego mocked. Ichigo suddenly vanished from his grasp and appeared next to Sakon and with a swift kick sent the, frog looking, hollow flying into a nearby tree.

"Is that it?" Ichigo asked. Sego once again tried to grab Ichigo, but Ichigo ducked the obvious attack, but before he could turn around he found himself unable to move. It didn't take long to figure out why. Sakon's tongue was wound tightly around him.

Ichigo grinned.

"You guys are something else." Without warning Sego appeared and punched Ichigo into the ground with all of his strength…

* * *

(Halibel vs. Cho and Tengen)

"Is this all there is… to your power?" Halibel asked while sheathing her zanpakto.

The two Vasto Lord, Tengen and Cho, were both glaring at Halibel. They had failed in their fourth attempt at one-shoting Halibel.

She was able to move faster than they could read.

"Don't get cocky, Aizen witch!" Cho exclaimed as she once again charged Halibel.

Halibel dodged the strike and successfully kneed Cho in the stomach and followed up by grabbing her by the throat and brought her crashing down to the floor.

"Ughhh." Cho tried clawing at Halibel's hand to escape suffocation.

"You're no match for…" Halibel was interrupted when she instinctively moved her head back as Tengen's arms passed inches from her face. This allowed Cho enough time to remove Halibel's hands from her throat and unbalance her.

"Take this!" Cho yelled as she brought her hand to Halibel's face and shot a point blank cero.

Halibel would have been hit if hadn't used sonido to escape the blast.

"So you're skilled." Halibel stated causing Tengen to grin.

"More than you know." He responded and proceeded to shoot, what seemed to be a web, at Halibel's feet. It was surprisingly fast and caught Halibel off guard.

"Tch."

"No where to run now." Cho said with a wicked smile. Halibel simply stared at the two Vasto Lord.

"Let's end this." Tengen said with an annoyed tone.

"You said it. She's a pain."

Both began charging a cero. This cero was different in the fact that both Vasto Lords put their entire beings into it, their reiatsu was rising by the second.

"You can only blame yourself. Watch the full power of a _pure_ Vasto Lord." Cho mocked. Halibel continued to stare at them.

"Good bye, Aizen witch." Tengen said as both Vasto Lord released their ceros.

Tengen and Cho grinned as their cero's approached Halibel.

"Take th…" Cho immediately stopped talking when both ceros passed harmlessly through Halibel.

"What the hell?" Tengen shouted as their eyes widened as Halibel simply vanished.

'An afterimage' Cho thought in disbelief

"What makes you think that I would fall by such an obvious attack, no matter the strength behind it?" Halibel whispered as she suddenly appeared directly behind them.

Halibel began releases so much reiatsu that in knocked them off balance.

"How fast." Cho whispered shakingly.

"I promised Ichigo I wouldn't kill you…" Halibel said as the Vasto Lord heard the unsheathing of a zanpakto. "…Incapacitating you is a different matter altogether."

"Cero."

Before the Vasto Lords could react they were struck by a massive arc of concentrated reiatsu and sent them crashing into the section of trees around them.

"How weak. I didn't even use a tenth of that technique's full power. It was easier than I thought." Halibel stated as she sheathed her weapon.

She made to go and assist Ichigo but was shocked when she suddenly felt a spike of reiatsu directly below her.

'What?' Halibel thought in disbelief as she looked down and saw a hand break out of the ground.

Before she could even react, the hand clutched her throat.

'Fast' Halibel thought.

"You let your guard down." A male's voice said as he tightened his hold on Halibel's throat.

'Can't breathe' she thought as she heard her mask fragment cracking…

* * *

(Ichigo vs. Sakon and Sego)

"Damn you're powerful." Ichigo said as he stood up from a recent punch by Sego.

"For a Vasto Lord, you're not to strong. Add in the fact that you're an Arrancar and you're pathetic." Sakon mocked.

Ichigo ignored the comment and simply wiped dirt off his clothes.

"Did you hea…" Sakon was interrupted.

"Give me a break, there are two of you." Ichigo replied.

"I'll give ya that."

Ichigo was about to say something else, but had to dodge a sneak attack from behind, by Sego.

Ichigo then blocked a follow up kick.

"You're getting faster." Ichigo commented as he grabbed Sego's leg and threw him into a tree. Ichigo then had to once again dodge Sakon's tongue. Ichigo noticed that the tree, Sakon's tongue hit instead, started to dissolve.

"So you have some techniques." Ichigo said.

"You'll be dead before you see another." Sakon replied and Sego jumped out from beneath the ground and attempted to punch Ichigo. Ichigo did a back flipped to escape the powerful fist.

"Traveling underground?" Ichigo asked. Ichigo made the mistake of staring at Sego to long. Sakon used the opening and appeared before Ichigo and sent him flying with a powerful kick to the stomach. Ichigo crashed into several trees before falling onto the ground.

The trees falling caused the dirt to lift off the ground and made it hard to see.

"Got him!" Sakon said joyfully.

"Think you got him for good." Sego asked.

"I used my full power. If he did survive, he'll be severely hurt."

"If he dies, more will come, until Aizen comes himself." Sego said.

"And that's the time we kill him. Aizen thinks he can take over Las Noches with a bunch of traitor hollows, he's wrong."Sakon answered.

"Oi, look, he's alive." He added as both Vasto Lords saw Ichigo's silhouette from behind the dust.

"That hurt." Was Ichigo's only reply as he walked out of the cloud of dust, showing that he wasn't harmed in the slightest.

Sakon glared at Ichigo.

'His clothes aren't even damaged' he thought.

"Shall we go again, or will you hear me out?" Ichigo asked.

"Not a chance." Sakon said as he charged with his hand and fired a cero at Ichigo.

"DON'T UNDER ESTIMATE ME!" Sakon yelled as the blood red cero, seemingly, hit Ichigo.

He was surprised, that his cero failed to explode, but the red energy was still there and was apparently shrinking.

"What's going on Sakon?" Sego asked.

"Not sure." He answered in surprise. They only had to wait until the cero's energy was a fourth of its original size when they realized what was happening.

Ichigo was forcing the cero's energy into a concentrated orb of reiatsu.

"What's he doing?" Sakon asked. Sego didn't respond.

"Lucky me, I didn't know this could be done." Ichigo said as the orb was forced into the same size as his fist. Sakon's eyes widened when he realized what Ichigo was planning on doing.

"You fool, releasing that much concentrated reiatsu could kill us all!" Sakon yelled. Ichigo started at him unemotionally.

"That would be your problem." Ichigo said. "Fortunately for you, I'm not in the mood to kill us all." He finished. Ichigo squeezed the orb with his fist and crushed it, releasing all the pent up energy into the menos forest.

"You sure are skittish for Vasto Lord." Ichigo mocked. Sego and Sakon glared.

"That was probably your only power." Sego stated. Ichigo just stared at them.

"Let's finish this, Sego."

"Agreed." Sego said. Both Vasto Lord charged Ichigo once more. When they were close enough, Sego suddenly burrowed into the ground and Sakon jumped him up.

"Dividing my attention eh?" Ichigo asked as he jumped up and met Sakon midair.

"You first." Ichigo stated.

Ichigo and Sakon immediately started a hand to hand fight.

"I'm going to kill you." Sakon said as he used his incredible to speed to over overwhelm Ichigo. Ichigo blocked all punches and retaliated with punches of his own.

"It appears that Arrancar Vasto Lord are just regular Vasto Lord that looks human. You're not superior to me."

Ichigo simply sighed.

"You're pissing me!!!" Sakon yelled

Sakon was unexpectedly kicked by Ichigo and sent flying through the air. Ichigo flew after him and stopped when Sakon got his bearings.

Ichigo noticed he had sent Sakon in the direction Halibel was fighting and he could now see how she was doing.

"It looks like your friends are having a hard time with my partner." Ichigo commented.

"Don't take your eyes off me!" Sakon roared as he kicked Ichigo and sent him to the ground.

Ichigo landed on his feet as Sakon appeared before him.

"Where's your friend?" Ichigo asked suddenly.

Sakon grinned.

"Finally noticed?"

"No, but I would have assumed he would show up by now."

"Well he's dealing with your friend right now. I doubt she could hold off three Vasto Lords for long." Sakon grinned.

It was then that Ichigo sensed Halibel in trouble.

Ichigo turned to where Halibel was fighting and was surprised to see Halibel being chocked by Sego.

"Halibel's in trouble." Ichigo said emotionlessly as he saw Halibel's mask fragment beginning to crack. "It had to end sometime."

"Got that right!" Sakon yelled as he began charging a cero, but instead of releasing it he kept it charged in his hand.

"You're going to pay for challenging us!" Sakon yelled and he took off towards Ichigo, moving faster than ever.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sakon roared. Ichigo didn't even bother looking Sakon's way, he was focused on seeing if Halibel truly needed help.

Sakon was within inches from him before Ichigo reacted.

Out of nowhere Ichigo's hand moved and grabbed Sakon's wrist, disrupting the cero and causing it to vanish.

Sakon's eyes widened.

'He stopped me with one hand!' he thought in disbelief.

"Aghhhhh!"Sakon yelled in pain as Ichigo crushed his hand and then began releasing a massive amount of reiatsu.

"Tell me… did you truly think you defeat me?" Ichigo asked emotionlessly. Sakon tried and failed to get away from Ichigo's grasp. 'W...what… is he?' Sakon thought incredulously as black reiatsu surged around Ichigo. 'His power even the way he speaks has changed.'

"No answer?"

With a sudden tug Ichigo ripped Sakon arm completely off. Sakon let out a loud cry of pain.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU." Sakon yelled between cries, as he tried to stop the blood from flowing out of his body.

"Did you really think I was using my full power? I was playing with you. You wouldn't have been able to touch me if I was serious…. Hollow, you are weak."

Ichigo said as he finally turned to Sakon and walked towards him.

Sakon's eyes grew wide and he backed away in fear.

"I'll… never join Aizen. Hollows are the supreme beings, not shinigami!" Ichigo sighed.

"You misunderstood our reason for being here. We wanted you to join us in bring Aizen down…" Sakon looked at Ichigo in confusion.

"It's too late now. You will die along with your friends."

"If that is your true goal than why kill us. We will join you willingly if what you say is true." Sakon started to feel the effects of the massive blood loss.

"No." Ichigo said unemotionally.

"Why?" Sakon asked weakly.

"Why? You want to know why?" Ichigo asked vaguely.

Sakon didn't answer him.

"I'll tell you… It is because I have to watch Halibel choke until I free her." Ichigo stated carelessly.

When Ichigo was with inches of him, Sakon shot his tongue out, but before it could even reach Ichigo it was suddenly cut into pieces.

Knowing he was about to die, Sakon made a last ditch effort to kill Ichigo by charging a cero. Ichigo simply brought Sakon to his knees with a sudden burst of reiatsu.

"I'm…going to…kill…you." Sakon said weakly as he brought the cero up to Ichigo's chest.

"That's all you say along with firing cero's. It gets rather boring after a while… here…" Ichigo brought his hand up to Sakon's face and began charging a black cero. "… Let me show you… a real cero." Ichigo finished unemotionally.

Sakon let out a terrible cry as he was engulfed by the omnipotent cero and disintegrated…

* * *

(Author's Note: So how was it. I absolutely loved this chapter. Not only did it show a touch of Ichigo/Halibel romance, but it began showing Ichigo's and Halibel's fighting abilities as Vasto Lord. On another note please don't flame me for making Halibel look weak during the last past of her fight. I was trying to show that although she has more power than she can possibly imagine, she is not invincible. Think of it this way, Halibel took out _**TWO VASTO LORDS**_ before being sneaked up on. Also add in the fact that her opponents are Vasto Lord as well, they're just not Arrancar.

One last this, I have been getting both email's and review wondering if this would be a harem story. No it won't, this is exclusively an Ichigo/Halibel story. I really don't like the idea of an Ichigo/Halibel/Orihime/Neliel/Mila Rose/Sun-sun/Apache story lol. For Halibel's fraccion and Lilynette they see Ichigo as kind of a new toy that they to play with, it's nothing serious and won't be focused on. Neliel's feelings for Ichigo are like that of a very close best friend. And Orihime's feeling for Ichigo are very complicated. Ichigo has no desire to be with anyone of them.

Sorry for the long author's note lol. Remember read, enjoy, and review!)


	16. Confession: Ichigo's Feelings

(Author's Note: Chapter 16 up and running. Please enjoy the continuation of the battle of Vasto Lord…)

* * *

(Recap)

"It's too late now. You will die along with your friends."

"If that is your true goal than why kill us. We will join you willingly if what you say is true." Sakon started to feel the effects of the massive blood loss.

"No." Ichigo said unemotionally.

"Why?" Sakon asked weakly.

"Why? You want to know why?" Ichigo asked vaguely.

Sakon didn't answer him.

"I'll tell you… It is because I have to watch Halibel choke until I free her." Ichigo stated carelessly.

When Ichigo was with inches of him, Sakon shot his tongue out, but before it could even reach Ichigo it was suddenly cut into pieces.

Knowing he was about to die, Sakon made a last ditch effort to kill Ichigo by charging a cero. Ichigo simply brought Sakon to his knees with a sudden burst of reiatsu.

"I'm…going to…kill…you." Sakon said weakly as he brought the cero up to Ichigo's chest.

"That's all you say along with firing cero's. It gets rather boring after a while… here…" Ichigo brought his hand up to Sakon's face and began charging a black cero. "… Let me show you… a real cero." Ichigo finished unemotionally.

Sakon let out a terrible cry as he was engulfed by the omnipotent cero and disintegrated…

* * *

(Chapter 16)

"What's the matter Arrancar? Was I too fast for you?" Sego asked with a grin.

Halibel could feel her throat being crushed as she began to lose consciousness. She tried to remove his arm, but she could already feel the full effect of being choked by the Vasto Lord.

'Why can't I remove his arm?" Halibel thought weakly as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. 'He's weaker than me; I can sense it, so why can't I break free?'

"Wondering why you can't find the strength to get out of my hold?" Sego asked. Halibel began gasping for air.

"My hands hold the power to absorb my opponent's reiatsu no matter the amount. As long as you have reiatsu I can steal, I can make you as weak as a Gillian. This technique didn't work on your partner because I was never able to find an opening, but you... You're weaker than him and with the element of surprise you had no chance of escape!" Sego exclaimed. Halibel could faintly notice that her mask fragment from her neck up was destroyed revealing her full face.

"To bad, you're so beautiful…" Sego said while caressing Halibel's cheek with his other hand.

'Hurry up Ichigo.' Halibel thought desperately. It was the first time Halibel expected someone to save her, in her entire existence as a hollow.

"Just a little more of your reiatsu and you'll…" Sego was about to mock Halibel, but suddenly grew silent. Halibel weakly opened her eyes and wondered what had happened. She could see Sego staring directly ahead of him, with a blank look on his face.

'What happened?' Halibel thought until she suddenly felt Sego's hand loosen his grip and she fell to the ground and began coughing excessively.

With trembling hands, Halibel lifted herself up and looked up at Sego. What she saw made her sigh with relief.

Sego was standing completely still… with an arm sticking out of the center of his chest.

Halibel was about to wonder why he wasn't moving when she felt her throat healing itself at a swift pace.

'Instant regeneration is working faster than I thought.' Halibel idly thought as she watched the hand that was embedded in Sego withdraw from his chest.

The Vasto Lord began coughing up blood as the gap in his chest began bleeding profusely. Within seconds Sego fell to the floor revealing Ichigo standing behind him.

"You alright, Halibel?" Ichigo asked, slightly concerned.

Halibel was looking at Ichigo blood soaked arm when she felt her reiatsu start to return to her.

"I'm fine." She answered abruptly as Ichigo walked over to her.

"You sure? I can carry you back to Las Noches if your want." He replied impassively. Halibel looked away from him.

"That's not necessary."

"I'm glad you're not worse off, I shouldn't have messed around."

"It's alright, besides we have a bigger problem. I'm sure you have a reason, but why did you kill the other Vasto Lord?" Halibel asked.

"I don't like them." Ichigo said simply. Halibel wanted to smirk.

'I'm sure that only you would kill a Vasto Lord on a whim. A Vasto Lord is not so easy to come by' she thought.

"What will you tell Aizen? He wanted the Vasto Lord alive."

"What Vasto Lord?" Ichigo replied in all seriousness. Halibel immediately knew what he meant.

'So they are no longer needed.'

"What will we do about him?" Halibel asked while pointing behind Ichigo.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder to see Sego still on his knees, bleeding. His face showed the emotion of complete shock.

"I thought you would have liked to finish him off." Ichigo answered. Halibel immediately got up and slowly walked over to Sego while unsheathing her blade. When she was right in front of him she could see Sego's eye dilate.

Halibel said nothing as she swiftly stabbed him in the chest, killing the Vasto Lord instantly.

"Have you satisfied your revenge?" Ichigo asked.

"No one rejoices more in revenge than women." Halibel said in an impassive manner.

"I wonder why?" Ichigo did really seem to care so Halibel didn't answer.

"What about those two?" Halibel asked. Ichigo looked over to where a huge pile of trees lay. Both of them could sense the presence of the remaining two Vasto Lords.

Ichigo raised his right hand and made a fist.

"Are you sure?" Halibel asked as she saw Ichigo's fist charge with lightening

'bala'

Quicker than she could see, Ichigo released the bala, and before even a second passed the mass of trees blew up in a massive explosion.

The explosion was so colossal that both Halibel and Ichigo had to use sonido to escape the immediate area.

"Twenty times faster than a regular cero and just as powerful as a grand rey cero… Frightening." Halibel explained as they appeared far enough away from the explosion that they could barely see the smoke raising them.

"Thanks." Ichigo replied as he turned to walk back towards Las Noches.

* * *

(Las Noches: After Ichigo and Halibel left)

Stark was awoken by a sharp heel embedding itself in his stomach. Though it didn't hurt, it had awoken him from his nap.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lilynette standing directly over him.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Stark asked lazily as Lilynette glared at him..

He slowly got up and sat on his lounge chair and proceeded to close his eyes once again, annoyed that she had awoken him up.

"Hey I need to talk to you!" Lilynette exclaimed as she poked Stark with her heel once again. She heard a sigh before he turned to her.

"What do you want?" Stark asked.

"I'm bored." Lilynette stated as she sat on Stark's couch and propped her legs up on the arm rest.

"Not my problem… let me sleep." Stark replied.

"I have no one to talk to and Ichigo and Halibel have been gone for an hour already so nothing interesting has happened yet." Stark raised an eyebrow at her.

"An hour?" Stark asked. Lilynette looked at him and shrugged.

"I think so, why?"

Stark sighed and closed his eyes.

"Good night." Stark replied abruptly.

"But it's the afternoon." Lilynette whined.

"Go play with Neliel."

"She's being all serious today. She was talking to Pesche and Dondochakka last time I saw her. They were discussing who would be revived next." Stark ignored her.

"Well? Who do you think?" She asked.

"Szayel's next, now leave me alone."

"How are you so sure?" Lilynette asked.

"He's the logical choice. Having a scientist will benefit us greatly. Orihime needs to be able to exert more power, which he could figure out and he could also create a number of things that would be instrumental in Aizen's plan." Stark replied lazily, knowing that Lilynette wouldn't leave no matter what he said.

"Why not Nnoitora? I know that he's a sexist jerk, but wouldn't it be ideal for Aizen to revive the stronger ones first?"

"Neliel has once again taken her spot as a powerful espada. Nnoitora already despises Halibel. If he finds out that the one woman that he couldn't beat, without help, is alive he will lose it. As such, Aizen will save him for last."

"Why revive him at all? I can take his place." Lilynette stated matter-of-factly. "What do you think the new Vasto Lord will do once Ichigo and Halibel speak to them?" Lilynette had developed the new habit of changing topics at a moment's notice as if she loved talking more than anything.

"Not sure."

Stark really wanted to sleep so he thought of a way for Lilynette to leave.

"Have you used resurreccion?"

"Oh! I totally forgot about that."

"You should go train, I'm sure Neliel can help you." Stark stated.

"You're right!" Lilynette exclaimed while jumping up. "I'm no longer a small weak kid. I'm a beautiful dangerous woman now!" Lilynette yelled as she hugged herself before suddenly using sonido.

'Finally' Stark thought as he once again closed his eyes.

"Stark."

'What now' Stark thought sadly.

"You're not one to initiate a conversation, Ulquiorra." Stark stated as he opened one eye.

"Inoue Orihime has awoken. Aizen wanted the espada informed. When Ichigo and Halibel come back Orihime will be asked to revive Szayel so that they can find a way to maximize Orihime's potential."

"Is that all?" Stark asked with a yawn.

"I'll leave now." Ulquiorra answered as he walked out of Stark's room door.

'What will Ichigo say when he sees Aizen having Orihime revive someone after just waking up?' Stark thought as he tried to sleep once again.

* * *

(Halibel and Ichigo)

"This was an entire waste of time." Halibel stated as they continued walking.

"I wouldn't say that, I did get to see your face after all." Ichigo said. Halibel remembered that from her neck up her mask was destroyed.

"So you did." Halibel replied. "Why did you want to look at my face?"

"Because… to me you're a mystery." Ichigo replied. Halibel was confused.

"Why?"

"I don't know myself, but I know this… for the past week I have been having dreams of what must be my past life. During every dream I've felt powerful emotions; be it fighting, saving, or protecting someone I can't remember, but for having such emotions leads me to one logical explanation. My heart." Ichigo stopped walking and was staring at Halibel, who stopped as well.

"What do you mean?" Halibel asked while crossing her arms, this was a quick change of conversation from ten minutes ago.

"I don't know if we Hollows even have hearts, but if we don't… You make me feel like I do." Ichigo finished while lifting his hand and caressing Halibel's cheek softly. Halibel simply looked at him. "I know I didn't show it, but I was worried for you back there and sometimes when I see you I feel better."

"I… don't know what to say… I never knew that I made you feel like that." Halibel said seriously, trying not to seem confused.

'What is he doing? I have done nothing to him that would make him think those things about me. I don't know whether I'm more confused or happy.'

"I'm sorry if that confused you or you don't understand what I mean." Ichigo stated unemotionally as he pulled his hand away from her face.

Throughout the entire conversation Ichigo showed no outward emotions, which made Halibel even more perplexed.

'Can I remember what it feels like to have a heart?' Halibel thought idly as Ichigo began walking again.

Halibel really didn't know what to think about.

"Were you fond of your mask?" He asked suddenly, he felt that what he had said wasn't necessary and wanted to change the topic. He also thought that Halibel was probably left feeling confused.

"Yes." She stated, though she was still interested about what he had just told her.

"I had this dream a couple of days ago. I was fighting someone and I suddenly put on a hollow mask. I gathered reiatsu in my hands and slashed it over my face. Maybe that will work for you." Ichigo thought. Halibel thought on it for a moment before actually trying it, momentarily forgetting about the conversation that had just taken place.

She gathered reiatsu in her hand and swiped it over her neck and face.

Right before Ichigo's eyes her mask was restored.

"Told ya." Ichigo said with a grin. Halibel zipped her Arrancar jacket up, it was as if she had never gotten into a fight.

"Now Aizen won't get suspicious." Ichigo told her.

"I Guess our masks are optional, must be because of our status as Vasto Lord." When Halibel told him this they approached the main pathway towards Las Noches, they could now see the white desert that surrounded Las Noches.

"We could ha…" Halibel was interrupted when they both felt a spike of reiatsu and heard a loud explosion.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked carelessly. Halibel didn't know herself.

"That reiatsu felt refined, as if it was an…"

"…Arrancar." Ichigo finished.

"Does the reiatsu feel familiar?" Ichigo asked. Halibel closed her eyes.

"Well?" Halibel concentrated deeply before she answered..

"…Grimmjow."

* * *

(Author's Note: I hit my 200 review mark!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for all of the review I have received and keep em' coming. Hope you liked the Ichigo/Halibel moment!)


	17. Grimmjow's Return: Hated Memories

(Author's Note: A thousand apologies for such a late update, but you wouldn't believe the luck I had. First I was having a difficult time putting up chapter seventeen, I was able to put it up once but it was the incomplete version and before I could put up the right on my computer crash and I lost 4 chapters that I wrote for this story and I barely got my computer fixed a couple of days ago and I have been busy trying to get this chapter out.

On another note right before my computer crashed I updated chapters 1-16 with some noticeable and unnoticeable changes mainly the Gin/ Ukitake fight and everyone's techniques are in Japanese now. I also changed the name of Shunsui's bankai the translation of its new name is at the bottom of that chapter. Now without further a due, please read, review, and enjoy!)

* * *

(Recap)

"I Guess our masks are optional, must be because of our status as Vasto Lord." When Halibel told him this they approached the main pathway towards Las Noches, they could now see the white desert that surrounded Las Noches.

"We could ha…" Halibel was interrupted when they both felt a spike of reiatsu and heard a loud explosion.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked carelessly. Halibel didn't know herself.

"That reiatsu felt refined, as if it was an…"

"…Arrancar." Ichigo finished.

"Does the reiatsu feel familiar?" Ichigo asked. Halibel closed her eyes.

"Well?" Halibel concentrated deeply before she answered..

"…Grimmjow."

* * *

(Chapter 17)

(Twenty minutes earlier)

In a large clearing near the edge of the Menos forest, the stillness and quiet in the air was rattled by the bellows and cries as gillans were slaughter without mercy.

"Too weak…" A voice whispered as a group of uniquely powerful Gillian-class menos let out awful shrieks before toppling over and vanishing.

As of late, these tortured bellows had become a regular occurrence since a little over a week ago. Now hollows, be they Gillian or adjuchas knew to avoid that section of the forest and any hollow unfortunate enough to enter were quickly destroyed.

"I'm wasting time here." Grimmjow, the former Sexta Espada, said to himself as he sat down on a broken tree stump and hunched over.

'To find what I am looking for… I must go deeper into Hueco Mundo.' He thought, before he knew it he found himself thinking of what lead him to such a pathetic existence.

Ever since aiding Soul Society in their return to the human world, Grimmjow knew he would have to flee Las Noches. Grimmjow wasn't a fool. He knew that Aizen would find out about his betrayal and, no doubt sentence Grimmjow to death if he was ever found. Seeing no where else to go, Grimmjow fled to the Menos Forest where he wondered aimlessly for two days thinking about Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Aizen and more importantly Kurosaki Ichigo… the bane of his existence. Grimmjow could not get him out of his head. The thought that Ichigo had defeated him and even worse defeated Ulquiorra, the one Espada Grimmjow wanted to kill the most, angered him to no end.

In those two days Grimmjow drove himself crazy thinking of how Ichigo continued to fight no matter what damage he had sustained.

'That power… that power… should be mine' Grimmjow thought endlessly.

Grimmjow decided he would strive to become stronger, his goal not only to take down Ichigo, but anyone that would look down upon him. Grimmjow knew that, as an Arrancar, he had near limitless potential to grow, given the ability to break the limit of power for a hollow.

Obtaining that power would be no simple task, but Grimmjow thought that fate was on his side. Ever since first entering the forest Grimmjow noticed that the more powerful Gillian and Adjuchas menos would flock to him by the dozens, hoping to devour him in an attempt to take his power.

Of course none stood a chance against him and after a couple more days, Grimmjow realized that waiting for weak opponents to seek him out wasn't producing results and that he would have go deeper into Hueco Mundo to fight much stronger hollows and unlock his, untapped, potential as an Arrancar. Soon the Espada would be the one bowing to him and Ichigo would be dead at Grimmjow's feet.

He was the king and no one should be above him…

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a slight rustling sound and immediately turned his head to where the noise came from and watched a one of the smaller species of hollow, a lizard, was being devoured by one slightly larger than itself.

Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk.

"The weak have no place, especially among us hollow." He stated as he stood up and looked up to the darkened sky.

"I am the King and soon all will cower away from me, even you… Aizen." Grimmjow finished as he turned to walk away...

*clap* *clap* *clap*

Grimmjow suddenly stopped and slowly turned his head at the sudden sound. Grimmjow wasn't startled in the slightest.

He sensed that it was a female, but he could also sense a male was with her. More importantly he knew who they were immediately after she had clapped.

"What a beautiful speech, but your wrong. Aizen-sama will never be beaten by the likes of you." An arrogant voice stated.

Grimmjow turned around fully and slowly glared at who he saw fifteen feet away from him.

Loly, Aizen's witch, was standing arrogantly in the center of the clearing. Next to her was a former Espada, that Grimmjow had meet on a few occasions, Gantenbainne Mosqueda.

Grimmjow suddenly grinned as she pulled out her zanpakto.

"Did Aizen send you after me?" Grimmjow asked in amusement.

"Don't you dare speak Aizen-sama's name so disrespectfully!" Loly shouted.

"Aizen-sama does not know of our being here, we are here of our own accord." The male Arrancar stated. Grimmjow glanced at him and ignored Loly.

"Then why are you here?" Grimmjow asked.

"I saw what you did Grimmjow, I saw you help those shinigami flee Las Noches. You have betrayed Aizen-sama and for that you will die!" Loly exclaimed. Grimmjow scoffed.

"I get it. You're hoping to gain Aizen's favor, both you and this fallen Espada, so that you will be praised by your precious Aizen… your pathetic." Loly scowled.

"Aizen will praise me above all others for bringing a traitor before him. He will recognize me even more than that monster, Inoue Orihime!"

"We've been tracking you even since you fled Las Noches. Loly knew she would be needing help, and I was more than happy to help after that shinigami healed me. It was purely coincidence that we met, but it couldn't have been more convenient. She needs man power and I needed a way to gain Aizen-sama's favor once again. After all Aizen-sama rewards faithfulness, maybe he will see fit to give me a position among the Espada once again." Grimmjow began laughing at such ridiculous fantasies that the two Arrancar in front of him were having.

Loly glared at him.

"Aizen doesn't care about you, he never has."

"Liar! Aizen-sama cares for me deeply!" Loly shouted while raising her zanpakto.

"You're such an annoying pest, fortunately for you both I don't feel like fighting weaklings today. Leave now, I won't tell you again." Grimmjow replied as he turned his back to them.

He had only taken a couple of steps before he felt them make a move. He quickly looked behind him, and watched as Gantenbainne appeared kneeling in front of him with sonido and extended the two pronged punching daggers attached to his wrists.

"You're open!" he yelled. Grimmjow didn't bother to dodge and just stared at the Privaron Espada as he proceeded to unleash a barrage of chaotic punches into Grimmjow's abdomen. Grimmjow hunched over slightly as the blows tried damaging him.

Within moments Gantenbainne's eyes widened as his realized his punches were bouncing harmlessly of Grimmjow's heirro.

Grimmjow grinned at the shocked look on the former Espada's face.

"Don't tell me you were surprised by that?" Grimmjow mocked.

Before he could speak again Loly suddenly appeared behind Grimmjow and made to stab the traitor, but without even looking, Grimmjow successfully grabbed her by the throat.

Loly immediately began clawing at Grimmjow's hand in an attempt to loosen his grip, but to no avail. Gantenbainne was about to help Loly, but was surprised when Grimmjow threw Loly into him with enough force to cause both Arrancar to crash into the trees in front of Grimmjow.

He didn't have to wait long to see if they wanted to continue their foolish attempt in capturing him. Loly was the first to get up.

"Grimmjow…"She growled angrily. "… I'LL KILL YOU!" Loly yelled at the top of her lungs as she held her zanpakto in front of her.

"So you really plan on taking me on… HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHO HAS ONCE ENDED YOUR LIFE BEFORE?!" Grimmjow yelled manically as he began releasing his reiatsu.

Both Loly and Gantenbainne steadied themselves as they were hit by Grimmjow's reiatsu.

"Do not forget that I was the Sexta Espada. You power doesn't even register next to mine." Grimmjow explained.

"This is for Aizen-sama! Poison: Escolopendra!" Loly shouted while releasing her reiatsu.

Before long she was standing before Grimmjow in her released from. Grimmjow laughed louder than before.

"That changes nothing."

"We'll see about that!" One of Loly's centipede like arms shot off towards Grimmjow, who didn't even bat an eyelash.

Before it could even connect with him, Grimmjow grabbed the "arm" and dug his nails into it. Loly let out a tortured yell as Grimmjow tore the arm apart.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" Loly cried as her arm was shredded to pieces, all the while Grimmjow laughing at her attempt to hit him.

She was weak, even the poison emitting from her limb wasn't potent enough to pierce his skin.

When he was sure her arm was torn up enough so that she couldn't use it again, he looked up and saw Gantenbainne, in his released form, charging up an attack.

"You're starting to annoy me; it's amusing, but annoying as hell." Grimmjow stated, both weak Arrancar didn't have a chance at defeating him no matter how fast paced they were trying attack.

"What we do now is for Aizen-sama's sake." Gantenbainne said.

Suddenly both a weakened Loly and Gantenbainne lost sight of Grimmjow.

Loly's eyes suddenly widened as Grimmjow appeared behind Gantenbainne and shoved his hand into the Privaron's abdomen.

Gantenbainne could do nothing but cough up blood and within seconds took his last breath.

When Grimmjow was sure the Privaron Espada was dead he took his bloodied arm out of the dead Arrancar and turned to Loly, who began trying to back away from Grimmjow.

She couldn't follow Grimmjow's movements at all.

"Where's your precious Aizen-sama now?"

Grimmjow slowly raised his hand up and began charging a cero. Loly's eyes filled with fear as she felt her death approach, but even then she found the strength to yell at Grimmjow.

"Aizen-sama will kill you for…" She didn't get to finish before Grimmjow released his cero causing not only Loly's instant death, but a massive explosion in the Menos Forest…

* * *

(Las Noches: Moments before Orihime woke up)

Orihime's room was quiet, save for the soft humming sound that was emitting for the medical kido Aizen was using on a still unconscious Orihime.

Aizen along with Neliel, Dondochakka, and Pesche were the only ones in Orihime's room, while the rest of the Arrancar were scattered around Las Noches doing their own thing.

Since Orihime's "coma," Aizen would take the time to place several high leveled healing kido around Orihime, even though he knew the kido wasn't helping in the slightest, Aizen wasn't taking any chances.

Neliel had rarely left Orihime's room and opt to see if Orihime showed signs of waking up throughout the week, that and before leaving twenty minutes ago, Ichigo told Neliel to stay by Orihime's bedside and keep an eye on Aizen incase he tried anything Ichigo wasn't aware of. Of course Pesche and Dondochakka stayed with Neliel wherever she went, so it was no surprise they were in Orihime's room as well.

"Aizen-sama, the kido you are using… is it helping?" Neliel asked when she noticed Aizen moving one of his hands over Orihime's eyes. She was sitting on Orihime's right side while Aizen sat on the left, giving Neliel a perfect view to see if Aizen used something other than kido.

"She is showing no outward change, she hasn't even moved. It is as if she's in complete stasis." Aizen said emotionlessly, he had been more worried about Orihime's condition more than anyone else. If Orihime was unable to use her power his plans could be delayed many years.

Neliel stared at Aizen for a moment before looking down at Orihime once again.

'Wake up soon Orihime.' Neliel thought sadly as she watched Orihime's chest rise and fall slowly.

"Neliel-sama, it would be wise to rest. You'll do no good to anyone without some sleep." Pesche stated.

"Pesche is right, Neliel-sama, a quick respite is all we ask." Dondochakka added. Neliel sighed.

"Pesche, Dondochakka, I am not sleepy and will stay by Orihime's side. I…" Neliel suddenly stopped when she saw a flicker of movement where Orihime's hand rested. Neliel wondered if she was seeing things, but a quick glance at Aizen set her mind at ease.

Aizen was eyeing the same hand.

'He saw it too."

"Is something wrong Neliel-sama?" Pesche asked, Both fraccion were too busy talking to Neliel to notice Orihime's hand move.

"Nothing." She replied abruptly, her entire focus was on Orihime's hand to see if it would move again.

"She's not responding to the kido, as usual." Aizen replied as he got up from his chair and started walking to the door.

Neliel didn't bother to look up at him and just continued watching Orihime's hand.

When Aizen finally reached the door knob he heard a gasp, causing him to glance at Neliel to see why she had done so.

He was surprised at what he saw.

Orihime was moving.

With her eyes still closed, she was slowly clutching the cover around her and began shivering as if she was very cold. Neliel wondered if she should try tapping Orihime to see if she was able to wake up completely, but she was still in shock at how Orihime was moving as if she was just having trouble sleeping.

Neliel briefly glance at Aizen to see what he would say, but was only met with silence. Aizen was just staring at Orihime quietly.

"Aizen-sama wha…" Neliel was suddenly interrupted when Orihime's eyes suddenly snapped open and she immediately began looking around her room.

She quickly saw Neliel along with her fraccion directly to the right of her, but she also saw Aizen near her door way staring at her, needless to say she was both confused and frightened.

"Wh…what's going on? Why are you in my room? Where's Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked. She felt really uncomfortable having Aizen in her room without Ichigo and having Neliel there didn't make Orihime feel any safer.

"Relax Orihime, you need to rest some more." Neliel said softly.

"I just woke up, why would I need rest?" Orihime asked confusedly.

"You've been asleep for a week." Aizen replied. Orihime quickly glanced at Aizen before looking away. She was glad he wasn't as close to her as Neliel was, she didn't want him anywhere near her.

"A week?" Orihime asked incredulously while looking at Neliel.

Neliel nodded her head slowly.

"We couldn't wake you up. We tried everything, but nothing helped. Ichigo was very worried for you." Neliel answered. Orihime was saddened to hear she had caused Ichigo to worry, but was still shocked about being told she had slept for a week.

"But I don't feel sick. I feel fine." Orihime said. "… like I woke up from a nap"

"We believe it was because you had overused your powers when reviving us." Pesche stated.

"Oh." Orihime said softly. "I do remember feeling sleepy, but not exhausted." Orihime replied.

"It would have been bad if anything would have happened to you." Aizen said while walking over to her.

"Where is Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime replied abruptly. Inoue wanted Ichigo to be with her whenever Aizen was with her.

"He was sent out on a mission, he won't take too long." Neliel answered, trying to encourage an uncomfortable Orihime.

"Oh well I'm kind of sleepy, maybe I should rest some more." Orihime stated trying to get Aizen out of the room. Neliel and probably Aizen immediately knew what she was trying to do.

"I'm going to speak with Ulquiorra; I'll have him tell the other Espada that you have awakened." Aizen said as he left the room.

"We shall go as well." Dondochakka stated as both fraccion stood up from their seats.

Before they could leave Orihime's room was filled with a loud growling noise. It didn't take long to realize where it came from.

Orihime was punching her stomach to "shut it up", and laughing weakly.

"Pesche, Dondochakka, bring Orihime some food, please."

"No don't worry…" Orihime said while waving her hand.

"You have been asleep for a week, you must be hungry."

Orihime could do nothing but sigh, Neliel was right.

After several moments of silence Neliel spoke to Orihime. The former Tercera could tell that Orihime was feeling troubled.

"You shouldn't be afraid of Aizen, you're the safest person in the world right now. Aizen wouldn't dare risk hurting you, and if he ever did you could be sure that Ichigo will bring the full force of the Espada crashing down on Aizen. You know… Aizen may seem like the leader, but Ichigo, Halibel, and Stark are the real ones in charge"

Orihime sighed.

"I know, I just don't fell so safe without…"

"Ichigo?" Neliel finished, Orihime nodded.

"I hope Kurosaki-kun is alright." Orihime said quietly while looking out her window.

Neliel sighed.

'She really depends on Ichigo, oh well, I can't b lame her.'

"Don't worry he'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Have I missed much?" Orihime asked.

Neliel shook her head.

"Not really. Without you, Aizen's plans cannot proceed. Everything kind of… froze when you fainted."

"But you're wearing an Arrancar outfit now. That's something I missed." Orihime said. She was of course referring to Neliel's outfit which was the same outfit she wore when she was the Tercera.

"I found them in my old room." Neliel answered. "I guess not too many things change in Las Noches."

Orihime nodded before getting comfortable in her bed. When Neliel saw this, she thought it best to let Orihime rest as much as possible.

"Pesche will bring food shortly, after you eat be sure to rest." Neliel said.

Orihime nodded her head.

* * *

(Menos Forest)

As the residue from the explosion died down Grimmjow could now see the corpses of the two Arrancar that tried to capture him.

'What were those to playing at?' Grimmjow thought to himself before walking away.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't take three steps before being hit by the most massive amount of reiatsu he had ever felt.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as the reiatsu brought him crashing to his knees.

"What's going on?" he said to himself and he realized he couldn't move anymore.

'Paralysis?' Grimmjow thought as his vision grew blurry.

After a couple of moments past of being unable to move Grimmjow realized the nature of the spiritual pressure.

'Damn it, Vasto Lord….here?' He thought as he neared fainting from the weight of the reiatsu.

Suddenly, through the loud rumbling the reiatsu was causing, Grimmjow heard foot step and with all his strength he looked up in front of him.

What he saw made his eye open up even wider.

The Tercera Espada was slowly walking from behind the tree in front of him. He struggled to keep his head up as he watched her come closer to him, she showed no emotion and didn't say anything.

Halibel simply stared at him.

When she was within several feet from him Grimmjow felt the reiatsu lift, causing him to fall to the ground and struggle to draw breath.

Grimmjow wasn't an idiot he knew the reiatsu had come from her, but how she had the reiatsu of a Vasto Lord was incomprehensible to him.

The thought of her having Vasto Lord level reiatsu escaped him as he realized another very important fact. Halibel was in a vastly different class of strength. Even with her old power she could destroy him. Loly and Gantenbainne were nothing compared to an opponent of Halibel's caliber.

"Halibel… what are you doing here? Did Aizen send you?" Grimmjow said weakly as he got up on his hands and knees.

Halibel didn't reply.

"Why have you come?!" Grimmjow yelled.

"I have been told that you can be useful in the future."

"Tell Aizen to go to hell!" Grimmjow said as he finally got up completely and glared at the Tercera.

"It was not Aizen who thinks you can be useful."

Grimmjow let out a growl. He didn't like this one bit. She seemed to be telling the truth, but then why would she go out of her way to approach him.

"Then who?" Grimmjow growled.

"You once said…" A voice suddenly echoed in the clearing. Grimmjow began looking around for where the voice had come from. He couldn't place it, but the voice sounded very familiar.

"… You once said that that you didn't care if your opponent was human, shinigami, or Arrancar. You would kill anyone that looks down on you and that I would be the first to go. Well Grimmjow…"

The echoing that accompanied sonido filled the air as Ichigo suddenly appeared in front of Grimmjow.

"Can you still say that with pride?" Ichigo asked as Halibel walked up to him and stood directly to his right.

Grimmjow had ignored the entire last part of what was said. The moment he realized Ichigo was standing before him all he could see was red as anger filled his entire body. He didn't care to ask why Ichigo was with Halibel, why he was wearing Arrancar clothes, or even why Ichigo was in Hueco Mundo at all. All Grimmjow now cared about was seeing Ichigo dead. He saw this as an opportunity to reach one of his goals.

"Kuro… saki … Ichigo." Grimmjow said angrily. "You…?"

"It is a long story." Ichigo stated.

"You shouldn't have come back, this time… I'll kill you!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he unsheathed his zanpakto.

"Will you not listen first? Surely you're wondering why and how I'm here." Ichigo stated unemotionally.

"All I want is you dead, Aizen's next." Grimmjow snarled.

"Maybe we could help each ou…" Ichigo was interrupted.

"Grind: Pantera!" The former Sexta Espada roared as he began releasing a huge amount of reiatsu.

"I guess we'll have to do it the hard way. We'll take him back to Las Noches, I'm too tired to deal with this today." Ichigo said as he let out a yawn.

"I warned you he would be difficult. He doesn't seem to notice any change on your part." Halibel stated. Grimmjow wouldn't have been able to tell that Ichigo was now a hollow because he was hiding his reiatsu completely, but Grimmjow could have notice that Ichigo was different if he used his mind.

"I know of his name and of several conversations we had I a couple of my dreams, but I still practically know nothing about him. My dreams get very confusing and their easy to forget, but I'm guessing that his desire to kill me is overriding his judgment… I must have left a strong impression on him." Ichigo replied as he watched Grimmjow, in his released form; emerge from the large cloud of dust that picked up when Grimmjow released his reiatsu.

"This time… you're dead, Ichigo!" Grimmjow yelled as his claws elongated.

"Won't you listen to what I have to tell you?" Ichigo asked.

Without a moment's hesitation The former Espada charged at Ichigo at a lightning fast speed.

"Guess not." Ichigo stated as he felt the ground shake at the amount of reiatsu Grimmjow was releasing. He pulled back his right hand in preparation to pierce Ichigo's flesh.

Grimmjow was close enough to see the white's of Ichigo's eye when his full on frontal attack came to a complete halt.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he discovered what caused it.

Halibel had grabbed Grimmjow's arm when it was several inches away from Ichigo's chest.

"Ichigo doesn't want to bother with you right now?" Halibel stated. Grimmjow stared at Halibel in confusion before turning to Ichigo, who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Why are you helping him?" Grimmjow asked as he jumped away from the pair when Halibel released his arm.

"It's none of your concern right now. You'll be filled in at Las Noches." Halibel answered. Grimmjow glared at her.

"I'm not going back." Grimmjow said as he charged up his most powerful attack… Desgarron. Ichigo stared at the bright blue reiatsu created claw marks.

_"Nice to meet you, Shinigami, I am Arrancar Number 6, Grimmjow."_

"_Grind, Pantera!_"

"_Hey! Who do you think I am? I don't come here to butcher lambs. I'm taking it easy on you. Hurry up and unleash your Bankai, otherwise you're gonna be full of holes like that lump of Shinigami over there!!_"

"_Don't disappoint me, Shinigami!_"

"_Bring it on, Shinigami! Now I can say that there is a reason to kill you!_"

"_Don't forget my name, Soul Reaper, and you better pray that you never hear it again! Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.....because the next time you hear my name, you'll be a dead man....I promise._"

Ichigo head was invaded with memory after memory of all his past meetings with Grimmjow in his previous life.

With a quick shake of his head the memories stopped and his eye now narrowed on Grimmjow.

Dreams about his past life were easier to forget because they were so vague, but the sudden memories were something that Ichigo despised with a passion. He wanted no memories from his past life.

Whenever he had them he felt anger fill his being and the fear of losing control of his anger was never far from his mind.

When Grimmjow's Desgarron was fully charged he once again charged Ichigo. This time Halibel didn't act and instead Ichigo blocked the entire attack with one hand.

As Grimmjow's claws met Ichigo's hand, a massive crater was made under their feet. The crater was large enough to put them ten feet below the Menos Forest's ground floor.

Grimmjow glared at the entirely unaffected Ichigo.

Ichigo, who was now glaring at Grimmjow, began crushing Grimmjow's right hand causing the former Sexta Espada to wince.

"You made me remember even more about that life." Ichigo stated vaguely. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo in confusion.

"The dreams with you I can handle because they're just dreams, but … I hate remembering." Ichigo stated, not even sure what he just said made any sense.

Without warning Grimmjow's chest was sliced open causing a huge amount of blood to spray out of the wound shaped like an X.

Grimmjow eyes widened with shock as he let out a hoarse cough before falling to his knees.

'how? I didn't even see…' Grimmjow thought as he began losing consciousness.

"Don't worry, you won't die by those wounds, luckily we could use you." Ichigo said as Grimmjow collapsed on the floor.

Ichigo stared at the former Espada until Halibel came up behind him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, I just… never mind." Ichigo said as he turned away from Grimmjow. "We'll take him to Las Noches; I'll deal with Aizen as well." Halibel nodded, but could tell that Ichigo was troubled. For the past week he had been having random dreams that most likely involved his time as a shinigami. Halibel never talked to him about the dreams, but knew that they troubled Ichigo deeply. Though he never out right showed emotions about his memories, except for today, Halibel noticed that his mood would darken whenever he spoke about his "unnecessary dreams".

'How can help him stop his memories from coming?' Was the thought that ran quickly through Halibel's mind.

"You dealt with him quickly." Halibel finally said.

"I didn't want to waste time." Ichigo replied as his voice once again became emotionless.

"Let's go back; we've spent enough time here." Ichigo said as he lifted Grimmjow up and vanished…

* * *

(Author's Note: So how was it? Good/ Bad? Please leave reviews and thanks to everyone that has already reviewed.

Oh and those that don't know why Loly is alive, I found out Ishida saved her for dying, so I needed to get her out of my story to save myself from inconsistencies with the manga chapters already out.)


	18. Return: Ichigo's Pain

(Recap)

"I'm fine, I just… never mind." Ichigo said as he turned away from Grimmjow. "We'll take him to Las Noches; I'll deal with Aizen as well." Halibel nodded, but could tell that Ichigo was troubled. For the past week he had been having random dreams that most likely involved his time as a shinigami. Halibel never talked to him about the dreams, but knew that they troubled Ichigo deeply. Though he never out right showed emotions about his memories, except for today, Halibel noticed that his mood would darken whenever he spoke about his "unnecessary dreams".

'How can help him stop his memories from coming?' Was the thought that ran quickly through Halibel's mind.

"You dealt with him quickly." Halibel finally said.

"I didn't want to waste time." Ichigo replied as his voice once again became emotionless.

"Let's go back; we've spent enough time here." Ichigo said as he lifted Grimmjow up and vanished…

* * *

(Chapter 18)

Within moments of leaving the Menos forest both Ichigo and Halibel appeared at main gate of Las Noches.

"Finally." Ichigo uttered as he readjusted Grimmjow on his shoulder.

"We weren't gone long, maybe two or three hours." Halibel said. Ichigo didn't bother to respond and just opened the right side of the large door that lead to the main hall of Las Noches.

"What will you do with him?"

"I was going to tell Aizen about him, but I'll deal with it tomorrow." Ichigo answered.

"Where will you put him?" Halibel asked as the both entered Las Noches.

"I'll find him a cell." Ichigo replied.

"No cell here can hold an Espada."

"He won't wake for a while. The wounds I inflicted on him will ensure that."

"You will also have to deal with the fact that we failed our mission." Halibel said as they entered one of the many hallways.

"We…" Ichigo said feigning confusion. "… I was going to tell Aizen that you butchered the mission all by yourself." Halibel looked side eyed at Ichigo and saw him smirking; she could once again feel her stomach tightening.

'Damn… What's wrong with me?'

" What… no comeback?" Halibel ignored him, but couldn't help smirking behind her collar.

'At least he doesn't seem worried anymore' Halibel thought.

"What are you going to do now?" Ichigo asked after remembering she wasn't the sort to tease or make witty comments.

"Take a shower." She answered.

"Will your fraccion leave you alone long enough to do that?" Ichigo said in all seriousness. He had discovered that her fraccion followed her EVERYWHERE; it was a bit annoying when he wanted to talk to her alone.

"Their lives don't revolve around me." Halibel responded.

"Of course." Ichigo answered, unemotionally, as they approached the fork in the hallway that they would separate.

"What about you? Where will you go?"

"I have to take a shower as well, I'm covered in blood…" Ichigo replied as he looked down at a strand of his long hair was stained a deep red.

Halibel glanced at him. He wasn't fully covered in blood, but his right side did have a good deal of it since Grimmjow was on Ichigo's right shoulder and blood was still coming out of his wound.

Halibel didn't know why herself, but looking at Ichigo covered in blood made her stomach tighten even more. She thought he looked very…dangerous.

"He's losing a lot of blood." She said to rid her thoughts of how Ichigo looked.

"He'll survive." Ichigo answered lazily ."Of course, before I shower, I have to take him to a cell…" Ichigo said while motioning to Grimmjow. "…then I have to visit Orihime." He finished.

"Have to?" Halibel asked while raising an eyebrow. Ichigo smirked at her.

"Problem?"

"None." Halibel answered abruptly before walking down her side of the hallway without another word. Ichigo couldn't see the glare that Halibel now sported

Halibel didn't know what came over her, but she was feeling very irritated all of a sudden.

"What's up with her?" Ichigo muttered as he walked down the other hallway towards the cell block in Las Noches.

'At least she doesn't seem worried about me anymore' he thought. Ichigo could tell that Halibel was bothered with how he had acted during his short fight with Grimmjow and he didn't want her to worry about him. It would just be something else for him to be concerned with so if he joked around with her a bit she would see he wasn't worried.

After a couple minutes of walking in complete silence he arrived at the row of cells that surrounded the glass cell where he found Neliel.

Picking the one closest to him, Ichigo opened the cell and carelessly through Grimmjow to the ground.

Ichigo heard Grimmjow let out a quiet yet pain filled groan as he hit the floor, but Ichigo paid it no mind and simply left down the hall to see Orihime.

* * *

(Orihime's room)

Orihime had just taken the last bite of her meal that Pesche brought her before letting herself fall back on her bed.

"So good." She said with a wide smile as she patted her stomach.

Orihime stared at the ceiling for a moment letting the type of joy that only food could provide, fill her being.

'Wow! I'm so stuffed I bet even Kuros…' Orihime's eyes widened. Even if it had only been for a while she had forgot that Ichigo was off on what could have been a dangerous, life threatening mission.

"I can't believe I forgot about Kurosaki-kun." She whispered to herself. She was surprised at herself. The only time she felt truly safe in Las Noches was when she could sense Ichigo which was all the time. Now that she couldn't sense him at all… a sense of fear filled her, both for herself and Ichigo's well being.

'I hope Ichigo's safe.' She thought sadly.

"I got it!" She suddenly yelled as she stood up on her bed.

"Kurosaki-kun wouldn't want me to worry about him. He'd say something like…" Orihime crossed her arms over her chest and tried to imitate scowl that sometimes marred Ichigo's face.

"You don't have to worry; I just left for a couple of hours." Orihime quickly dropped the act and placed a finger on her chin and began thinking.

"Kurosaki- kun might be hungry… I should have left him something to eat." Orihime said before sighing and once again laying on her bed.

'Do Arrancar eat?' she thought to herself unexpectedly.

'I was given food so they must have food around here, do they eat it?' Orihime thought perplexedly.

Since she had first been kidnapped, Orihime would always find herself lost in thought about how the Espada lived, mostly Ulquiorra's since she saw him almost every day.

Orihime blamed it on her loneliness.

"I don't like being alone, maybe I can stay in Neliel's room. She's fun to talk to and the only arrancar I feel safe around except for Kurosaki-kun. If we share a room I know I'll feel much safer."

Orihime, all of a sudden, found herself feeling drowsy.

"Neliel was right. I should rest." Orihime said after a rather loud yawn. "… but I should wait for Kurosaki-kun, in case he's …" Orihime closed her eyes slowly. "… hurt." She finished as she finally went to sleep.

Orihime didn't know how long she had been asleep, but she was awoken when she heard her door open.

"You're awake?" A surprised voice asked. A big smile appeared on Orihime's face as she turned to her door.

"Kurosa…" Orihime's happy face immediately turned to fear at Ichigo's current blood stained appearance.

Orihime felt her heart drop when she saw the blood on his clothes.

"Kurosaki-kun you're hurt!?" Orihime yelled fearfully as she ran to him. Ichigo saw how afraid she looked and tried setting her mind at ease.

"It's not mine." Unfortunately this did the opposite of easing Orihime's mind. Instead Orihime stopped in her tracks and backed away from him.

"Kurosaki-kun wouldn't do this… to anyone." She stated. Ichigo was genuinely surprised that, for a quick moment, he suddenly felt hurt because she had backed away from him.

'What was that?' He thought in confusion, he didn't know where that emotion came from.

Realizing that she was still scared he tried to console her.

"Please relax Orihime. Grimmjow tried killing me and I unfortunately had to cut him, but I was just doing it to defend myself. I promise, I didn't kill anyone." This seemed to make Orihime understand the situation a little more.

Orihime remembered how vicious Grimmjow had been when she saw him fight Ichigo.

"I... believe you." Orihime stated as she looked at her feet.

"Smile Orihime, don't look so sad."Ichigo cupped her chin and brought her head up to look at him.

Orihime blushed a deep red before smiling.

"Sorry I should have changed before coming here."

"I was really worried for you when I woke up to find you gone. I don't care about your clothes, I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"You don't have to worry; I just left for a couple of hours." When Ichigo said this, Orihime could help but smile at her spot on guess at what Ichigo would tell her.

Sometimes he acted like the "old Ichigo" and then there were times that he was completely different as if he care for nothing anymore and his eyes were empty.

"I know." Orihime said simply.

"I'm glad you are awake, you had everyone worried." Ichigo added.

"Yeah, Neliel said that it was because I was exhausted from over using my power."

"Did anyone bother you when I was gone?"

"Nope. I'm A-okay." Orihime said happily.

"Good…"

"But…" Orihime added. "Would it be okay in I asked Neliel if I could move from this room to hers. I don't like being alone in this room."

"Of course you can ask her." Ichigo replied with a smirk. Orihime threw her fist up in the air.

"Awesome!" She exclaimed.

Ichigo let out a sigh before turning to leave.

"I was just coming to check on you, you should rest some more… I'll see you tomorrow."

Suddenly Orihime asked Ichigo something that was totally unexpected.

"Do you miss them?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and stared at Orihime in confusion.

"Who?"

"Your family." Orihime answered. Ichigo turned away from her and narrowed his eyes at the floor.

"Kind of." Ichigo lied. He hated having to pretend to be the old Ichigo for her.

"I'm sure they're wondering where we are." Orihime added.

"They'll find out when the time is right. Do you miss how it used to be?"

"Of course! I miss Rukia, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki and all my friends."

"And your family?" Ichigo asked. Orihime looked at Ichigo in confusion.

"Kurosaki-kun, did you forget about my family? I know you said you forgot a little bit."

'She must not have any family.' He thought quickly. 'I should watch what I ask and say'

"Yeah, I'm sorry Orihime I forgot."

"It's ok, but maybe I could heal you and you could remember the stuff you…"

"No!" Ichigo answered abruptly.

"Okay." Orihime answered indifferently.

"But as I was saying. I do miss them, but I want to be with you more." Orihime said with a smile. "I also think you look kinda cool with that mask, but a little scary as well."

Ichigo couldn't help but grin at her last comment.

"My mask?" Ichigo asked while looking at her. Orihime nodded excitedly.

"I like the horn, it looks sharp and I like how your mask only covers one side of your face so it's like you have two sides to you." Orihime started acting childishly by pretending to have one horn and covering one side of her face.

"Which side do you like better?" Ichigo asked honestly, ignoring her idiotic behavior.

"The human side, but the scary side is cool. I like all of Kurosaki-kun." Orihime answered.

"It doesn't frighten you?" Orihime shook her head.

"At first, but now I'm not. It is a part of you. Your eyes are gold, your hair is longer, and you have a half a hollow mask on, but you're still you."

Ichigo thought on her words a moment before slowly walking to her door and leaving Orihime alone.

When walked a little farther down the hallway he stopped and thought about his conversation with Orihime.

'Back there… I wasn't acting like myself. I genuinely cared for her wellbeing. I never really cared about her before; even when she was asleep I didn't care. What's going on with me? Ichigo thought to himself as he continued walking down the hall to his room for a much needed rest.

* * *

_It was dark…quiet… and depressing._

_Ichigo's somehow knew he was sleeping as he found himself suspended in a dark place filled with nothingness. Though this had never happened before, Ichigo wasn't all that surprised, such strange occurrences were now norms in his everyday life._

_He found himself unable to move or speak and all he could sense was the darkness around him. _

_Though it was discomforting, the dark allowed Ichigo to dwell on recent events._

_His recent fight with Grimmjow had exhausted him completely. It was no wonder that he was sleeping._

_Grimmjow's power was like nothing he had ever seen. Such raw power that attacked like an unstoppable force…_

_The being know as Grimmjow… was well beyond the level that Ichigo was currently at._

'_If only…' Ichigo thought sadly. 'If only I was stronger, I could save everyone.' He finished._

_This thought plagued his mind for several minutes before he suddenly felt an unexpected feeling of peace and warmth. He was unable to look around and as such couldn't find what was causing him to feel so calm, but he could hear something._

_It was slight at first, but he could hear someone speaking. The person was whispering, but they were slowly getting louder and as the voice grew so did the feeling of peace that Ichigo was experiencing._

'_Who is that…What are they say…" Ichigo was interrupted when he surprisingly felt a drop of water hit his check._

'_A…tear?' Ichigo thought to himself. _

_All of a sudden Ichigo's surrounding became brighter and he could now make out where he was._

_Though it wasn't a clear sight, Ichigo could barely make what he saw, he knew he was in his own bed and more surprisingly he saw whose voice he could hear._

_Orihime was standing over him with tears streaming down her face. He couldn't see her clearly, but he could see her outline and even the sadness in her eyes_

'_What's wrong with her?' Ichigo thought to himself in confusion. 'Why is she in my room?' _

_Orihime wiped her tears away and leaned against his window._

_Ichigo mind filled with questions, but he knew they would have to wait when he realized Orihime began to speak and this time he could hear her clearly._

_"__Kurosaki, you know I had a lot of things I wanted to do... I want to be a teacher... I also want to be an astronaut... and also make my own cake shop... I want to go to the sweets bakery and say 'I want one of everything'..." Ichigo heard the sadness etched into each and every one of her words and he could help but feel both confused and sorry for Orihime._

"_Ohhh, I wish I could have five lives. Then I'd be born in five different places, and I'd stuff myself with different food from around the world... I'd live five different lives with five different occupations…and..." Orihime's voice grew so low that Ichigo could barely make out what she had said next._

"…_fall in love with the same person, five times...__" _

Ichigo's eyes suddenly snapped open and he immediately got into a sitting position on his bed. His breathing was labored, his body was trembling and he was sweating intensely.

Ichigo tried catching his breath and relax his body, but what he had just experienced was something he could not explain.

"Was that… a dream?" Ichigo asked himself as he clutched his head. "What's going on with me?"

"More memories." Ichigo growled angrily, but the anger left as soon as it came. "No, this was different. I have never felt such an emotion before… sadness." Ichigo whispered to himself. All his other dreams were usually about intense, raw emotions. This dream affected him more than he could have possibly thought a dream could.

"I need to relax. I shouldn't be concerned about such memories." Ichigo slowly got up from his sweat stained sheets and walked to him bathroom so that he stood over the sink.

"Why must I be plagued by such memories? I don't want them, but their coming at me faster than I could keep up with. So many memories…" Ichigo said as he turned on the sink and gathered water in his hands.

"I have to find a way to stop them..." Ichigo splashed the water on his face and let the water spill off of him as he hunched over the sink.

"How?" Ichigo asked himself before looking up into the mirror above the sink.

As soon as Ichigo looked into the mirror his eyes widened.

His reflection was not his own.

A man, that Ichigo had never seen before was looking back at him with a saddened expression.

"Up until now you have forgotten how to hear my voice. Why is this?" The man asked Ichigo calmly. Ichigo just stared at the man. Ichigo wasn't afraid, but after that dream his nerves were on end and now with this sudden shock, Ichigo was more confused than ever.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said angrily. The man looked to be middle-aged and had unkempt facial hair.

"So in the end the hollow prevailed." Ichigo didn't know what the man was talking about.

Ichigo was sure he had never met the man before, but suddenly a name appeared in the back of Ichigo's mind.

"Zangetsu…"

* * *

I have to be honest… I absolutely loved this chapter lol. I have been thinking about writing this one for a long time now. We now have several branch topics that I must explain in the coming chapter: Aizen's discovery of Grimmjow, Grimmjow's decision to join Ichigo, Aizen's answer to Orihime's power growth, Halibel's ager towards Ichigo, and most importantly… why has Zangetsu appeared before an Arrancarized Ichigo ?

All will be explained in due time, my story is barely at the beginning. Much more will develop.

How did you like this chapter? Love it? I hope so lol. Please leave many reviews with some feedback on how my writing is coming along.

I got a review stating that I change perspectives a lot. My answer to this is that I want my story to have everyone's perspective. I do make them as separate as possible, but I am working on it.

I also got a review on how Ichigo's zanpakto looks like. It is a simple regular sized, full black katana with a rectangular hand guard and a black handle. His zanpakto changes to his bankai (Tensa Zangetsu) during his resurreccion as shown in his fight with Aizen.


	19. Confrontation: Ichigo's Loyalty

(Recap)

"Why must I be plagued by such memories? I don't want them, but their coming at me faster than I could keep up with. So many memories…" Ichigo said as he turned on the sink and gathered water in his hands.

"I have to find a way to stop them..." Ichigo splashed the water on his face and let the water spill off of him as he hunched over the sink.

"How?" Ichigo asked himself before looking up into the mirror above the sink.

As soon as Ichigo looked into the mirror his eyes widened.

His reflection was not his own. A man, that Ichigo had never seen before was looking back at him with a saddened expression.

"Up until now you have forgotten how to hear my voice. Why is this?" The man asked Ichigo calmly. Ichigo just stared at the man. Ichigo wasn't afraid, but after that dream his nerves were on end and now with this sudden shock, Ichigo was more confused than ever.

"Who are you?" Ichigo said angrily. The man looked to be middle-aged and had unkempt facial hair.

"So in the end the hollow prevailed." Ichigo didn't know what the man was talking about.

Ichigo was sure he had never met the man before, but suddenly a name appeared in the back of Ichigo's mind.

"Zangetsu…"

* * *

(Chapter 19)

The man in Ichigo's reflection was slightly taken aback by the name Ichigo spoke.

"So…" the dark featured man asked."… It seems that the hollow hasn't changed you completely."

Ichigo stared at his reflection in confusion.

'Is this real? Am I still sleeping?... what's going on? Who is this?'

Question after question invaded Ichigo's mind and he struggled to find the right on to ask or even if he should ask one at all.

"Do you remember me? Do you remember how I came to be?" The man asked. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at his reflection.

"Remember? I'm sick of remembering." Ichigo said vehemently. "Who are you?" Ichigo finished.

"I was once a part of you."

"I've never seen you before." Ichigo answered abruptly.

"Not in this life, but what I'm telling you is true. I am… was a part of your power, perhaps I will be once again." The man in the mirror raised his hand and pointed his finger right.

Ichigo turned his head and looked into a full sized mirror and saw the man "Zangetsu" completely. He was wearing tattered black garbs and a long, flowing over coat with ragged ends.

"That zanpakto you wield now is a mere toy compared to what it could be." Zangetsu stated as he pointed to the katana resting in its sheath on Ichigo's waist.

"I don't need your power, leave."

"We are partners, you still need me."

"For what, Zangetsu?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe I can help you regain your lost…" Ichigo interrupted.

"What… memories? No thanks."

"I thought that if the hollow ever prevailed, you would lose yourself completely, but the fact that I am able to appear before you tells me something different." Zangetsu explained.

"Let me tell you something, the Ichigo you knew, the one who used your power is gone. I am all that's left. I am stronger than he could have ever been."

"Did the other hollows you reside with convince you that your old self is lost completely?"

"They have nothing to do with me."

"What about your family… your friends. The path you are leading down now will eventually lead to their deaths."

"And when my path reaches that moment… I will strike them down myself."

Zangetsu grew quiet at such a heartless statement.

"Did that shock you? I'm no longer the shinigami you know."

"Do you know… the moment you absorbed your hollow I was separated from you. I tried to fight my way to you, but you mind is full of traps now, I can no longer roam within your mind in peace and solitude. I was forced to watch as you fought on par with Aizen without my help, watch you fool Orihime into doing your bidding, and plot behind Aizen's back. I have been with you since the beginning of your transformation."

Ichigo glared at Zangetsu.

"I don't care."

"It became a little easier for me to get to you every time you dreamt or remembered your past. Did you ever wonder why you felt like you would lose control when you remembered a part of your past? It is because, those times, I was but inches from reaching you but you would subconsciously fight as hard as you could to keep me from getting to you, so that you wouldn't have to remember. Fighting me brought out your basic hollow instincts and you had to fight your desire to devour those like you."

"Shut up!" Ichigo growled.

"But fight me as hard as you can Ichigo. I know your still in there, trying to fight your way back out as I did."

"I don't give a crap about what you went through to stand before me. Your wrong, my old self isn't trying to fight its way out. I AM A BETTER VERSION OF MY OLD SELF!" Ichigo yelled.

"You will kill your friends both shinigami and human, will you be able to live with yourself after that!?" Zangetsu yelled back.

"I'm a hollow, it is instinct for me to kill shinigami as for my human friends, I care little for them."

"I won't allow you to do this. Ichigo wouldn't want this" Zangetsu replied sadly.

"You can't stop me." Ichigo smirked.

Out of nowhere Zangetsu's hand shot out of the mirror and clutched Ichigo's throat in a vice grip before Ichigo could even react.

'What… was… that?" Ichigo asked in confusion and he felt himself struggling to breathe.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo." Zangetsu stated sadly. Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized he couldn't break Zangetsu's hold.

'How is he suppressing me so easily?'

"Your strength is mine." Zangetsu replied to Ichigo's unanswered question. "I would have never thought I would have to end your life, it saddens me more than you will ever know."

'Damn it… can't breathe.'

"Be glad since you are dying by my hand, a zanpakto's hand, you will be reborn back in Soul Society. Hopefully you will have all of your old memories intact. I cannot be sure." Zangetsu finished as Ichigo began to lose consciousness. As his eyes grew heavy, Ichigo could faintly hear the bathroom door open.

"Is there a problem, Kurosaki Ichigo?" A voice asked.

The moment Ichigo heard the voice he felt the pressure on his throat suddenly lift allowing Ichigo to take a deep breath, but as he did so he felt his heart drop as he stared into the mirror.

Zangetsu was gone, and his own hand was clutching his throat.

'What was that? An illusion? No...' Ichigo thought to himself as he took a couple of deep breaths.

'He was controlling me somehow.' Ichigo concluded. After staying quiet for a couple moments and thinking on what had just occurred, Ichigo realized he had to deal with it later, when he would have time to think on it more.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked as he turned to the silent espada. Ichigo didn't want anyone knowing what just happened.

Ulquiorra was staring emotionlessly at Ichigo and act as if he had seen nothing.

"Aizen is asking for you. He heard you fail your mission with the Vasto Lord and about Grimmjow… he's furious."

"Very well." Ichigo replied uncaringly.

Ulquiorra turned to leave.

"And Ulquiorra, this didn't happen." Ichigo explained while staring at the Espada. Ulquiorra merely glanced at him before walking out of the bathroom.

When Ichigo was sure Ulquiorra was gone he turned to the mirror again and this time saw his own reflection.

'He'll be back.' Ichigo thought to himself. 'Why is this happening now?'

"The next time I see him, I'll kill him… somehow. He won't be able to control me so easily" Ichigo said before walking out of his bathroom.

'This ends. No more memories… No more confusion. I will destroy my past if I must. Everyone… everything that I knew will fall by my hand.' Ichigo would think on this thought later. Now he had to deal with a problem he had brought on himself.

Aizen was waiting…

* * *

(Aizen's Throne Room)

Aizen sat upon his throne, which was situated on an elevated platform thirty feet above ground level, overlooking his more powerful Arrancar.

The way the espada were lined up reminded Aizen of the captain meeting held in Soul Society. To Aizen's left stood Stark, Lilynette, and Neliel. To his right stood Wonderweiss, Barragan, and Ulquiorra (who within moments, returned from summoning Ichigo to Aizen) and directly before him stood Halibel.

Though it seemed as though he was looking down at all the Arrancar present, he only had his eye set on the blonde haired Arrancar.

"It seems Kurosaki Ichigo is making us wait." Aizen spoke calmly, but the Arrancar knew he was very angry because of the simple fact that he was exerting a large amount of reiatsu.

He watched as Halibel bowed her head and look at the floor.

"Apologies Aizen-sama." She muttered.

"Your apology will not bring me two Vasto Lord." Aizen replied.

He didn't see Halibel glaring at the floor.

Aizen continued to stare at the female Vasto Lord.

When he had found out this morning, that not only did Ichigo and Halibel fail the mission he had assigned, but they also brought back the traitor Grimmjow… he grew furious.

Aizen knew Ichigo's mind. He knew that Ichigo would try to make Grimmjow an espada once again, and that was something Aizen would not stand for.

"I am deeply disappointed in you Halibel." Aizen spoke. Halibel didn't make any distinction that she heard him. He knew that it was the fact that she was now a Vasto Lord that kept her from being crushed by the reiatsu he was bringing down on her.

It grew quiet for several moments, nobody made to speak. Everyone was waiting for the confrontation that Ichigo would undoubtedly have with Aizen.

*Knock* *Knock*

Aizen's, along with everyone else's, eyes turned to the large door that lead to the throne room.

"It's Ichigo, I'm coming in." A voice replied.

Without hesitation Ichigo opened the door and walked into the room with his hands in his pockets. The Espada and Aizen could immediately tell that Ichigo wasn't in the greatest mood. Ichigo had a deep scowl on his face and seemed extremely tense.

He made no attempt to look at the Espada or Aizen as he walked over to Halibel, since he knew she was being "punished" for the same "crime" he committed. When he was directly next to her, she didn't even bother to look at him.

"How bad are we in trouble?" Ichigo asked uncaringly as he stood directly to Halibel's right. The reiatsu Aizen was exerting bounce off him like nothing.

Halibel ignored the comment. When Ichigo waited a couple of moments he let out a sigh.

"Still mad? Stay that way. I don't care how you feel. I have other things to think about. You're a hollow aren't you? Act like one, don't let your emotions rule you." Ichigo whispered vehemently. He noticed Halibel tense up at his words, but he could have cared less at the moment.

Even though she was slightly angry at him, she was shocked to hear him speak to her like that when he had never done so before and especially when he told her how he felt about her in the forest. It made her feel… disappointed.

'Something must have happened.' She thought to herself, trying to find an excuse for him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Aizen suddenly asked. Ichigo slowly looked up to where Aizen was sitting.

"What is this about, Aizen-sama?" Ichigo asked, feigning innocence. Aizen glared at him.

"Do not play games with me." Aizen demanded.

Ichigo simply sighed. He did not want to get into an argument with Aizen after what just happened in his bathroom.

"We went to the location specified, no Vasto Lord were present." Ichigo replied. Those there could tell that Ichigo's mind was elsewhere.

"So you are saying it is Ulquiorra's fault for giving false information?" Aizen asked.

"No, If Vasto Lord are so rare then it wouldn't be so hard to think that they can hide their reiatsu perfectly."

"If Ulquiorra found them…"

"… then they must have stopped hiding their reiatsu at that time." Ichigo finished for Aizen. Even Ichigo knew that was a lame excuse, but he didn't really care.

"I will not tolerate excuses." Aizen stated.

"In this case you have to. We found nothing… we came back, we could do nothing else." Ichigo explained defiantly.

The Arrancar remained eerily quiet. Not one of them, even Grimmjow, spoke to Aizen in such a manner.

"Your lack of respect for me it troubling…"

"What disrespect, Aizen-sama? We merely did what we could. We are all here to follow you." Ichigo lied, though Ichigo noticed that Aizen wasn't moved by that declaration in the slightest.

While he was talking to Aizen, Ichigo had to shake thoughts of Zangetsu from his mind.

"And what of Grimmjow, I will not have him rejoin the espada." Aizen stated.

"We could use all the help we can get." Ichigo replied.

"He is useless to me." Ichigo shrugged.

"Fine by me."

All of a sudden Pesche and Dondochakka appeared before Ichigo, carrying and barely conscious Grimmjow in their hands. Grimmjow was unable to stand by himself and seemed disoriented, but when he saw Ichigo his eyes widened. The wound Ichigo inflicted was worse than he thought it would be, add in the fact that Grimmjow had lost a lot of blood and he was extremely lucky to have survived.

Ichigo looked up to Aizen for an explanation.

"Since you made the mistake of bringing him here, I would like you to fix it."Aizen commanded. Ichigo raised an eyebrow before looking down at Grimmjow, who was now on his knees. Pesche and Dondochakka left quickly.

"Is this a test, Aizen sama?" Ichigo asked, seeing through Aizen's plan.

'In order to convince himself I am trustworthy, he is having me do even menial tasks so that I know he is in charge.'

"Not at all…" Aizen lied. "I am simply asking you to fix your mistake."

Ichigo looked at Aizen a moment longer before looking down at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was struggling to stay up on his knees and was looking very exhausted. Though the wound had stopped bleeding, the gash was obviously causing him a great deal of pain.

Ichigo slowly pulled out his pitch black zanpakto causing Grimmjow's eyes to widen.

The other espada watched the proceedings quietly.

"If Aizen-sama wishes it." Ichigo spoke calmly. Aizen smirked as his strongest warrior raised his zanpakto high in the air.

Grimmjow made to say something, but was unable to form words.

Ichigo locked eyes with Grimmjow and saw both hate and fear in the Arrancar's eyes.

"Farewel…"

"_Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled at the top of his lungs and he released a massive wave of energy at a full powered and resurreccioned Grimmjow._

_Grimmjow was engulfed in the explosion that followed, but Ichigo was shocked to see his rival appearing out of the smoke and laughing like a maniac._

"_Now we're talking, Kurosaki Ichigo!" _

_Ichigo glared at the Sexta Espada from behind his hollow mask._

"_Those eyes… I hate those eyes so damn much!" Grimmjow shouted._

Ichigo, who was already bringing his zanpakto down on Grimmjow's head, immediately came to a sudden halt.

Aizen and the Arrancar, even Grimmjow, stared at Ichigo in confusion at this turn of events.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Kill him now." Aizen commanded.

Anger filled Ichigo as he tried to get the memory out of his head.

'To think… you once gave me so much trouble.' Ichigo thought angrily as he stared at Grimmjow.

"Kuro…"

"No." Ichigo answered abruptly. Everyone's eyes widened.

'We need ten Espada, keeping you alive will help us accomplish our goal faster. Besides Arrancar shouldn't butcher other Arrancar, if we start we would be nothing more than the beasts we originated from.'

"What was that Kurosaki?" Aizen asked Ichigo, who sheathed his zanpakto.

Ichigo Ignored Aizen's comment and started to walk out of the room leaving a shocked looking Grimmjow.

'I don't have time for this.' Ichigo thought.

Halibel and Neliel couldn't help but smirk at the disrespect Ichigo was showing to Aizen.

"I gave you an order." Aizen said as he released a huge wave of reiatsu at Ichigo.

Ichigo merely sighed at Aizen pathetic attempt to overwhelm him.

"And I'm telling you that I want him as an Espada!" Ichigo shouted in an annoyed tone. The Arrancar in the throne room were surprised; this was the first time Ichigo, or anyone, shouted at Aizen.

The Arrancar's respect for Ichigo grew at that moment.

'I don't have time for this. I have to figure out how to stop these memories, and I think Zangetsu is behind it al…"

Ichigo made to exit the throne room but as he arrived at the door his eyes widened in shock…. His chest had suddenly sliced open.

For the first time since becoming an Arrancar, Ichigo felt pain surge through him as a massive amount of blood sprayed out of his wound…

* * *

How's that for an ending! Wahahaha. Guess who cut him? It shouldn't be too hard.

Now that you have read it, how was it? Did you like the Zangetsu part or the Aizen/ Ichigo fight?

Oh and before I forget. Please don't think Ichigo is super weak because his chest was cut. That cut was more important than it seems and does in no way show that Ichigo is losing power.

Please keep in mind that this chapter shows Ichigo's greatest weakness if he were to get in a fight. Yes I want Ichigo to be mega powerful, but it wouldn't be too much of a story if he was completely untouchable and killed his opponents in a single strike.

I hope you enjoyed the read and don't forget to review!!!


	20. Aizen's Plan Moves Forward

(Recap)

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Kill him now." Aizen commanded.

Anger filled Ichigo as he tried to get the memory out of his head.

'To think… you once gave me so much trouble.' Ichigo thought angrily as he stared at Grimmjow.

"Kuro…"

"No." Ichigo answered abruptly. Everyone's eyes widened.

'We need ten Espada, keeping you alive will help us accomplish our goal faster. Besides Arrancar shouldn't butcher other Arrancar, if we start we would be nothing more than the beasts we originated from.'

"What was that Kurosaki?" Aizen asked Ichigo, who sheathed his zanpakto.

Ichigo Ignored Aizen's comment and started to walk out of the room leaving a shocked looking Grimmjow.

'I don't have time for this.' Ichigo thought.

Halibel and Neliel couldn't help but smirk at the disrespect Ichigo was showing to Aizen.

"I gave you an order." Aizen said as he released a huge wave of reiatsu at Ichigo.

Ichigo merely sighed at Aizen pathetic attempt to overwhelm him.

"And I'm telling you that I want him as an Espada!" Ichigo shouted in an annoyed tone. The Arrancar in the throne room were surprised; this was the first time Ichigo, or anyone, shouted at Aizen.

The Arrancar's respect for Ichigo grew at that moment.

'I don't have time for this. I have to figure out how to stop these memories, and I think Zangetsu is behind it al…'

Ichigo made to exit the throne room but as he arrived at the door his eyes widened in shock…. His chest had suddenly sliced open.

For the first time since becoming an Arrancar, Ichigo felt pain surge through him as a massive amount of blood sprayed out of his wound…

* * *

(Chapter 20)

'What… the…'

Ichigo's eyes bore the look of bewilderment as, if in slow motion, the cold metal of a blade sliced into his chest and blood sprayed from his torso.

Everyone present, even Stark and Halibel, were shocked at what had just transpired. The Vasto Lord, besides Ichigo, sensed the strike coming a mile away.

It was confusing how Ichigo, the strongest among them, had not noticed until it was too late.

'Why didn't Ichigo sense the blow? Something's not right?' Stark thought wide eyed. He would have blocked the blow for Ichigo, if he knew Ichigo couldn't, but now it was too late and the damage was done.

Halibel abruptly made to grab the hilt of her own Zanpakto, but halted when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. After turning her head, she saw that it was Ulquiorra that stopped her. She understood why.

Ulquiorra was preventing her from making things worse.

'What was I planning on doing anyway? Attack Aizen? How very foolish, how… unlike me.' Even if he had just scolded her, seeing Ichigo cut just made Halibel's blood boil.

Neliel had put a hand over her mouth to stifle the fearful scream she wanted to let loose.

'Ichigo' She thought sadly, while the other Espada simply looked on.

Even though they could not see Ichigo's face, the way he stood told them that he was stunned, as if he was caught off guard.

During the Espada's thoughts of what had taken place, Ichigo got over the initial shock of what had happened. He slowly looked over his shoulder so he could see who had cut him, even though he already knew.

"Aizen…" Ichigo growled as Aizen appeared out of thin air.

"Nobody… not even you, will disrespect me in my palace." Aizen stated emotionlessly while sheathing his blade.

Ichigo slowly turned around to fully face his attacker.

'Damn it, I was caught off guard, and you used it to your advantage. If you had struck me in a vital organ, I might have had a real problem… Aizen… even when you are weaker than I… you are still very powerful, something I won't forget again.' Ichigo thought to himself.

All of a sudden the blood, which had been pouring out of his wound, suddenly coagulated and turned white before slowly breaking off and revealing Ichigo's healed but now scarred chest.

'Instant regeneration, faster than even my own.' Ulquiorra thought is surprise.

Aizen stared at Ichigo as if he had expected such a thing to occur, while Ichigo himself had not known he had the ability to regenerate.

"Do you understand me, Kurosaki Ichigo?" The last thing Aizen wanted, especially now, was for Ichigo to disrespect him.

"I understand perfectly, Aizen-sama." Ichigo replied lazily before immediately clutching the hilt of his zanpakto.

'You picked the wrong day to challenge me.' Ichigo thought angrily.

The Arrancar and Aizen were taken aback by Ichigo's "reply".

'His zanpakto has a dangerous ability, but that alone would not have been enough to catch me, even if I was slightly distracted. He must have done something else. I must be caref…' Ichigo was taken out of his thoughts when he locked eyes with Stark, from behind Aizen.

By one shake of his head, Ichigo knew that Stark was trying to say 'What are you doing?'

Ichigo quickly let go of his zanpakto.

'What AM I doing?' Ichigo thought to himself. 'I have to think rationally.'

To Aizen's surprise, and slight joy, Ichigo bowed.

"Forgive my disobedience, Aizen-sama. I have not been myself." Ichigo explained, drastically change his attitude in the hopes that Aizen wouldn't think too much of his intent.

Ichigo knew he could have messed up the Espada's well thought out plan in one fell swoop, but Ichigo was currently very irritated and Aizen cutting him almost pushed him over the edge.

If not for Stark, Ichigo would have cut Aizen tenfold on what was done to him.

Aizen stared at the hunched over Vasto Lord. Never had any of the espada made a hostile move towards him. Ichigo was becoming a wild card for his army and something had to be done about it, but it couldn't be done now, especially if it meant killing Ichigo.

'It would put me in bad faith with the other Espada if I had one of their own killed before their eyes. No, Ichigo must be dealt with some other way.'

"Be thankful, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will ignore your outburst this once. Make sure it doesn't happen again." Aizen stated as he walked directly past Ichigo. Ichigo would be dealt with soon, but for now his plan had to move forward, Orihime had already delayed it a week and it was taking far too long for Aizen's liking.

"It won't, Aizen-sama."

"We'll speak of this no more." Aizen replied as he approached the door.

"What of Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen stopped walking and looked back at him.

"Tell me, why would I want a traitor in my midst?" Ichigo didn't know, but Aizen could have cared less if Grimmjow lived or died, it was the fact that ever since Ichigo arrived he made it a habit of doing anything he pleased without consulting Aizen first. If Ichigo was left unchecked he would think himself immune to Aizen's control.

"Aizen-sama, I do not know why he is considered a traitor, but if his crime was really so terrible then wouldn't you have had him killed the moment you knew I had brought him back? If you spare him he will be indebted to you. If he even hints of turning on us again, I will obliterate his entire existence. All I ask, Aizen-sama, is that you give him a second chance. " Ichigo asked.

"I have already given him a second chance…"

"I understand that you believe I went over your head when I decided to bring him back, but that was not my intention. The faster we get stronger allies the faster we can destroy Soul Society, that was all I was thinking, nothing more. It will never happen again."

Aizen fell for the bait; apparently this was exactly what he wanted to hear.

After several moments of thinking, Aizen decided.

"I put him under your charge as I did with Neliel, but for him to be considered an Espada once again… I doubt it. One step out of line and he will be executed along with you. The next time I give an order, I expect you to follow it. This is your last chance and I will not deal with your insubordination again." Aizen answered.

Ichigo was honestly surprised, he didn't think Aizen was going to change his mind, not this time.

'Manipulated so easily, how pathetic. How did you ever become leader of Hueco Mundo?' Ichigo wondered.

Aizen once again began speaking, but this time to all the Arrancar in the room.

"In an hour I will have Orihime revive Szayel so that the both of us can study the dynamics of her phenomenon rejection and come up with a way to increase her powers. The Espada, all of them, should have already been revived. This is taking too long…" With that said, Aizen finally left his throne room while Ichigo's eyes attempted to burn a hole through the back of his head.

Just when Ichigo thought Aizen wouldn't pull anything ridiculous, he does this.

'Orihime just woke up. Having her use her powers so soon could cause her to relapse. The fool, can't he think or is he really this impatient?' All of a sudden Ichigo looked over his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it." Ichigo snapped. Neliel, who had taken a step towards Ichigo, stared at him in confusion.

"I was just trying to…"

"Just because Aizen caught me off guard doesn't mean you can, I'm fine."

Ichigo knew she was going to try hugging him and check to see if he was ok.

"It seems even the great Vasto Lord… isn't all that great." Barragan commented causing Ichigo to glare at him.

"Quiet Barragan or do you want Ichigo to help you remember what happened when you first met him?" Halibel asked.

Barragan merely ignored the comment walked out of the room.

Ulquiorra, seeing no reason to stay, walked out of the room as well.

"Don't worry…" Ichigo looked over at Stark, who was speaking. "… If you're wondering about what just happened, don't worry about it. Aizen's just trying to see if he can control you."

"I picked up on that." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"I wasn't too sure. You seem out of it today." Stark stated. Ichigo shrugged.

"I haven't been myself."

"It happens and before I forget, don't worry about getting Szayel to join us; I'll take care of it. He's going to be much easier to deal with than the others. I should go now." Stark explained with a yawn.

"Where?" Ichigo asked.

"Where else?" Stark replied.

"Sleep?" Ichigo asked.

"Bingo… Let's go Lilynette." Stark said as he left followed closely by Lilynette, who blew Ichigo a playful kiss before leaving.

Luckily for her, Halibel didn't see.

"Neliel, can you do me a favor?" Ichigo asked. Neliel, who had been waiting to talk to Ichigo, nodded.

"I'll do anything you ask." She replied happily.

"I have a feeling Aizen's going to be keeping a closer watch on Orihime. As of now I want you to be her bodyguard. Everywhere she goes, you go and if Aizen sends you on a mission have your fraccion watch her. Got it?" Neliel face grew serious.

"Of course, Ichigo."

"She's going to ask you if she could move to your room…"

"I'll say yes." Neliel reassured him, Ichigo nodded.

When Neliel left the only ones remaining in the throne room were Ichigo, Halibel, Grimmjow, who had collapsed sometime during the confrontation, and surprisingly Wonderweiss, who had remained quiet throughout the entire gathering.

It was even more surprising when Wonderweiss walked up to Ichigo.

"What's up with you?" Ichigo asked the strange Arrancar.

Wonderweiss stared up at Ichigo for several moments before pointing to himself.

"Wonderweiss… Wonderweiss Margera." Ichigo was surprised. He had never heard the Arrancar speak coherently before.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo replied.

"Ohhhhhh" Wonderweiss moaned quietly before slowly walking past Ichigo and out the door.

'Odd, it's almost like he was meeting me for the first time' Ichigo thought idly as he glanced at Halibel, who was looking back at him.

"Something you want to say too, apparently everyone else does today."

"Nothing at all."She said unemotionally.

Both of them knew that was a lie.

"Liar." Ichigo said lazily, he could tell Halibel was hesitant to speak.

"I wanted to apologize, I wasn't mad at you." Halibel lied. Ichigo knew she was lying as well, but decided to just let it go.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have been cruel to you." Ichigo replied. It was strange, but now that he was talking to her he felt calm as if his anger from earlier washed away.

"It's alright."

"I'll be going now." Halibel said, she was happy that they weren't "fighting" anymore. She knew she had to control her emotions better around Ichigo, but the more she was around him the more she felt confused.

"Yeah, I have to take Grimmjow to get healed, he's in bad shape. Where are you going?"

"My room, I have to discuss something with my fraccion." Halibel answered.

"Seeya."

Halibel stared at him a moment longer before using sonido.

The moment Halibel left, Ichigo walked over to Grimmjow, who was still passed out.

"Now I have to take you to Orihime." Ichigo said before kicking Grimmjow's leg.

"Can you walk or am I going to have to carry you?"

No reply.

Ichigo made to lift Grimmjow up, but the former Sexta suddenly opened his eyes. When he saw who was holding him his eyes narrowed and he attempted to stand on his own.

"Easy, I don't care what you think of me, but I'm taking you to get healed." Ichigo told him.

Grimmjow could do nothing but accept help; he was unable to stand on his own.

"You should be thankful; I just saved your life." Ichigo said as they left the throne room and started walking slowly down the hall.

"I…"

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow as he struggled to form words.

"I… owe you… nothing." Grimmjow growled weakly.

Ichigo ignored him.

"According to Orihime, wounds are very easy to heal so she shouldn't use too much power, but Aizen's going to have her revive an Espada, that's going to be too much for her to handle." Ichigo told Grimmjow, who didn't understand what Ichigo was talking about.

"Why… are…"

"Why am I helping you? I don't have an answer for you, but when I do, you'll be the first to know." Ichigo stated. Grimmjow let out a grunt.

"You're… making a… mistake… I'm telling you… now… I'll never stop… trying to kill… you" Grimmjow said weakly. Ichigo simply sighed.

"If that is your goal, who am I to tell you otherwise."

After walking several more minutes, without speaking to each other, both Arrancar arrived outside of Orihime's room.

"Orihime, open the door." Ichigo called out.

He didn't have to wait long, but it was Neliel that opened the door.

"Hi Ichigo!" Neliel exclaimed happily.

"Hey Neliel."

"Going to heal Grimmjow? I just came to tell Orihime what you told me, she's really excited about moving in with me."

"Thanks."

"I'll be going now, bye Ichigo." Neliel said happily as she began walking down the hall.

'For a hollow she's awfully cheerful.' Ichigo thought idly.

"Let's get you healed." Ichigo said as he led Grimmjow into the room.

Orihime was busy eating on her bed when she saw Ichigo walk in.

"Hello Kurosa… what's he doing here?" Orihime asked while pointing to Grimmjow.

She remembered all of the things he put Ichigo through, and that made her extremely displeased.

"I need you to heal him for me." Ichigo replied as Orihime began glaring at the injured Arrancar.

"Why Kurosaki-kun? After all he's done…"

"Listen woman, I'm…" Ichigo suddenly let go of Grimmjow, and let him fall to his knees.

"Agh!"

"Don't talk to her." Ichigo said emotionlessly. Grimmjow looked up at Ichigo and glared at him.

"Listen to me Orihime. I need you to heal him, he's important to our plan."

"But you don't need him to kill Aizen, he's…" Ichigo let out a stressful sigh, Orihime saw this and immediately knew she made a mistake.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun." Orihime said weakly. Ichigo ignored her and looked down at Grimmjow, who was staring back at him.

He was looking incredulously at Ichigo, almost as if he couldn't believe what he heard.

"You're… going…" Grimmjow's face broke out into a large grin, even if he was badly injured he couldn't stop himself. He began to let out a hoarse laugh.

"You fool, you…. won't be… able to…"

"You know very little Grimmjow..."

"I don't want to heal him. He hurt you." Orihime said sadly.

"Please Orihime, do it for me. He can't hurt me anymore, I promise." Ichigo said while locking eyes with Orihime and silently pleaded with her. Orihime quickly looked away when she felt her face get hot.

'Who am I kidding? I can't say no to him.' She thought before sighing.

"Soten Kisshun: I Reject." Grimmjow was abruptly surrounded by a golden light.

"Thank you Orihime." Ichigo said with a smile. Orihime, who was now sporting a very red face, nodded before concentrating on Grimmjow.

He was already starting to heal.

As Ichigo saw her powers take effect, he remembered what Aizen had told them and knew he would have to tell Orihime before Aizen did.

"Orihime, I have to as a huge favor from you. It's bigger than anything I have ever asked of you."

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked.

"Aizen going to ask you to revive an Espada, but they are going to want to… study your power." Ichigo explained, but Orihime seemed confused.

"Study?"

"They want to see if you power can be modified, so that it relies more on itself than you. We want to avoid you going into a coma again."

"But Aizen… will he hurt them?" Orihime said, referring to her powers.

"No, I'll be there to make sure nothing happens to them, we just need your clips, and you can stay here. It will all be fine." Ichigo reassured her.

Orihime grew quiet for several minutes to think on it.

"If Kurosaki-kun promises me that they'll be safe, I'll say yes." She answered. Ichigo smiled at her.

"I promise…"

Out of nowhere, the golden orb incasing Grimmjow broke apart and the now fully healed Arrancar charged Ichigo. Orihime let out a surprised gasp at the sudden move.

"You shouldn't have healed me, you pay for that!" Grimmjow yelled.

Unfortunately his bravado didn't give him much of a chance against Ichigo.

Faster than Grimmjow could counter, Ichigo grabbed him by the face and brought him crashing into Orihime's floor.

Orihime was surprised to see Ichigo move so fast.

'It's different than when I saw them fight before. Now Ichigo stopped him with one hand.' She thought in amazement.

"What's wrong with you, show some respect." Grimmjow used all of him power to remove Ichigo's hand, but to no avail.

"How about I teach it to you?" Ichigo suggested. All of a sudden Ichigo's hand grew bright white as he charged a cero.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as his felt the heat of the cero burning his face.

"I thought you wanted him alive?" A voice asked. Ichigo let the cero die, allowing Grimmjow to release a relived sigh.

"Apologies, Aizen-sama." Ichigo replied as he felt Orihime walk behind him.

When Grimmjow and Aizen locked eyes, the latter simply looked away.

"Leave now, you don't need to be here anymore." Aizen stated. Grimmjow glanced at Ichigo before using sonido.

'I have to find him before Aizen does, he could let our plan slip. Damn it, Orihime, why did you open your mouth?'

"What is it, Aizen-sama?" Ichigo asked.

"I grew tired of waiting." He replied before handing a vial to Ichigo, who in turn passed it to Orihime.

"Do you think you can do it?" Aizen asked Orihime.

Orihime looked at Ichigo, who nodded to reassure her.

Without another word Orihime began to use her powers to revive Szayel.

"If you start to feel weak Orihime, stop immediately." Ichigo said, making sure Aizen understood.

"Of course, we don't want you fainting again."Aizen stated. Orihime ignored his comment and just focused on reviving the Espada.

"Did you speak with Grimmjow about anything?" Aizen asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, I warned him not to cross you again or I would kill him."

"Anything about our plan?"

"Nothing like that."

"Some one else will fill him in later. I'll be back in twenty minutes." Aizen said before leaving Orihime's room.

"Orihime, I must leave as well, I have to speak with Grimmjow." Orihime turned away from the golden orb.

"Ok Kurosaki-kun."

"According to the others, Szayel won't do anything rash; you'll be fine if I come back after you heal him." Orihime seemed nervous to hear that, but Ichigo ignored it and left to find Grimmjow.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

Ichigo found Grimmjow, not far from Orihime's room, walking towards his old room.

"Grimmjow." He called out.

Grimmjow ignored him and continued walking.

"What do want, you…"

"What Orihime told you in there…"

"About killing Aizen?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"Yeah that, I sure you know that you became a liability the moment you heard that right?"

"Yeah, I know." He said uncaringly.

"Then you also know I'm going to ask you a question, the right answer will keep you alive, and one will bring about your death." Ichigo explained calmly.

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at Ichigo.

"Don't threaten me." He snarled.

"We've done well, keeping it a secret from Aizen…"

"It's not only your plan, Halibel's in it as well…" Grimmjow realized.

"… Along with the other Espada that have been revived. All the Arrancar are plotting against Aizen." Grimmjow stared at Ichigo.

"I'll let you kill Aizen, but I'm warning you, I swear I'll be trying to kill you every chance I get." Grimmjow explained causing Ichigo to sigh.

"If you even hint that we want Aizen dead, I'll end you, don't speak of this to anyone but me, Stark, or Halibel got it?" Grimmjow didn't answer causing Ichigo to grab him by his jacket and pushed him into a wall.

"I said got it?" Ichigo repeated.

"I got it." Grimmjow growled.

"Good, go on doing what you do normally." Ichigo explained, Grimmjow shoved Ichigo's hand away before walking to his room.

"I'm going to see you later to inform what has happened since my arrival, surely you're confused right now."

"I don't care that your "working" for Aizen now or even how you became a Vasto Lord, all I care about is destroying you." Grimmjow said with a tone of finality before walking away.

'That takes care of that.' Ichigo thought before walking in the opposite direction of Grimmjow.

After several minutes of walking, Ichigo neared Orihime's room for the second time that day.

"It's me Orihime." Ichigo called before opening her door.

He was glad to see she had finished up, but Ichigo was slightly amused at what he saw.

The Arrancar, which must have been Szayel, was inches from Orihime face and turning her head, from side to side, to examine the clips on either side of her head while Orihime was staring nervously at the ground below her.

'She must not be used to another Espada being so close without them trying to kill her.' Ichigo thought.

"Aizen-sama never allowed me to examine your ability in fear that I might ruin them somehow, but it's so fascinating. To revive the dead is an ability all wish to obtain. You're a human with the power to rival space and time itself, amazing." Szayel said more to himself than Orihime.

"Th… thank you, um…" Orihime stuttered.

"How are you doing Orihime?" Ichigo asked. Both Szayel and Orihime turned to Ichigo. Orihime quickly moved away from Szayel and ran to Ichigo.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun. I did what you wanted." Orihime said with a smile, she happy that he was finally back. Szayel didn't hurt her, but he was a very odd person and gave off a weird vibe, as if he was trying to dissect her with his mind.

"Hm, Kurosaki Ichigo… and in Las Noches at that, I wonder what turn of events has led this to happen." The scientist of the Espada wondered.

"You must be Szayel, nice to meet you. Aizen will be here soon to explain what we need you to do." Ichigo replied. Szayel looked at Ichigo from head to toe.

"Barely revived a minute and I am already needed?" All of a sudden he changed topics. "A Vasto Lord hmm? My, my, now I'm very curious as to why you are here."

"It will be explained soon, many things have changed since my arrival here."

"So am I to believe that you are one of us now? How pleasantly ironic, I guess I will take your word for it, and yes much must have happened since my death."

"You don't seem too confused or shocked about me being here."

"Oh believe me, I am, but I'm more fascinated than confused." Szayel explained.

Orihime's door abruptly opened.

"Szayel. Good, your back." Aizen said as he suddenly walked into the room.

"Aizen-sama, I was just telling our now comrade that I was surprised by this turn of events? Kurosaki Ichigo a Vasto Lord? And I sense more in Las Noches… How long have I been gone?" Szayel asked.

"A little over a week, I will inform you of what has happened personally."

"Thank you Aizen-sama, if you need anything…" Szayel was interrupted.

"I'm having you do something for us; we will both be working on it."

"Do something?" Szayel asked. Orihime was looking between the two.

"I need you to examine Orihime's abilities."

Szayel fixed the glasses on his face.

"I would love to, Aizen-sama." He said with a wide grin…

* * *

So how was this chapter? It wasn't as interesting as my other ones, but needed. Please review anyway and look forward to the next chapter.

Aizen sure was positive he could kill Ichigo. Hmm I wonder why? Lol. And Ichigo still needs to speak with Zangetsu again.

Til' next time!


	21. Experiment: Ichigo's Inner World

(Recap)

"Hi Kurosaki-kun. I did what you wanted." Orihime said with a smile, she happy that he was finally back. Szayel didn't hurt her, but he was a very odd person and gave off a weird vibe, as if he was trying to dissect her with his mind.

"Hm, Kurosaki Ichigo… and in Las Noches at that, I wonder what turn of events has led this to happen." The scientist of the Espada wondered.

"You must be Szayel, nice to meet you. Aizen will be here soon to explain what we need you to do." Ichigo replied. Szayel looked at Ichigo from head to toe.

"Barely revived a minute and I am already needed?" All of a sudden he changed topics. "A Vasto Lord hmm? My, my, now I'm very curious as to why you are here."

"It will be explained soon, many things have changed since my arrival here."

"So am I to believe that you are one of us now? How pleasantly ironic, I guess I will take your word for it, and yes much must have happened since my death."

"You don't seem too confused or shocked about me being here."

"Oh believe me, I am, but I'm more fascinated than confused." Szayel explained.

Orihime's door abruptly opened.

"Szayel. Good, your back." Aizen said as he suddenly walked into the room.

"Aizen-sama, I was just telling our now comrade that I was surprised by this turn of events? Kurosaki Ichigo a Vasto Lord? And I sense more in Las Noches… How long have I been gone?" Szayel asked.

"A little over a week, I will inform you of what has happened personally."

"Thank you Aizen-sama, if you need anything…" Szayel was interrupted.

"I'm having you do something for us; we will both be working on it."

"Do something?" Szayel asked. Orihime was looking between the two.

"I need you to examine Orihime's abilities."

Szayel fixed the glasses on his face.

"I would love to, Aizen-sama." He said with a wide grin…

* * *

(Chapter 21)

"We start immediately." Aizen stated. Szayel gave him a slight nod.

"Certainly, Aizen-sama, I must admit I cannot contain my excitement."

"Until we are complete, this is our main priority. The others need to be revived as soon as possible if we are to retrieve… "

"Others? Are more Espada dead?" Szayel asked in confusion.

"We have revived several others before you." Ichigo replied. Szayel turned to Aizen.

"Several? Oh dear, we must have suffered a terrible defeat." Szayel commented before closing his eyes and slowly sticking out his tongue as if he was a snake. Orihime stuck her own tongue out in disgust as she peaked out from behind Ichigo.

She found the sight slightly disturbing, while Ichigo and Aizen remained quiet. Both of them knew that Szayel was using his own form of Pesquisa.

After several moments of complete silence the scientist began to speak.

"Stark, Halibel, Barragan, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, some weak fraccion and… What's this? Neliel Tu Oderschvank, how delightful." Szayel said before opening his eyes.

"All but Stark, Lilynette, and Halibel survived." Ichigo responded.

"Ah Lilynette, that's who I didn't recognize, she's very powerful now. If I'm not mistaken her power is unmistakably comparable to Nnoitora's, he won't enjoy that in the slightest. Aizen-sama, I simply must be informed about what has occurred since my unpleasant death, the suspense is killing me." Szayel stated dramatically.

"I will tell you everything when things get underway."

"Of course." Szayel replied before turning to Orihime.

"Finally, after waiting so long to study your abilities…" Szayel walked over to Orihime and stuck out his right hand.

"May I, Inoue Orihime?" Szayel asked. Orihime bit her lip as she looked up at Ichigo.

Ichigo could tell that she really didn't want to part with her hair clips. To encourage her; he placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Remember my promise?" he asked. Orihime slowly nodded before placing her hands over her hair clips and taking them off completely. She held them in her hands a moment as if second guessing herself, before handing them to Szayel.

"You seem like one of the nicer Espada, you won't hurt them will you?" Orihime asked Szayel, who smirked."

"Inoue Orihime, you do not understand the position that you are in. Because of your ability you are the safest person in Las Noches, nobody would dare hurt you or your abilities in any way. This can always change of course, in which case you may became one of my many experiments." Szayel replied uncaringly. Orihime let out a gasp before looking up to Ichigo with fear filled eyes.

The scientist unexpectedly fell to his knees and felt the air leave his lungs when he was hit by a wave of reiatsu that Ichigo was emitting towards him.

'What is… this reiatsu?' The pink haired Arrancar thought to himself as he looked up to Ichigo, who was glaring at him. Szayel was amazed at the potency of the reiatsu. Besides Aizen's, he had never felt such raw spiritual pressure before.

"Don't scare her." Ichigo said emotionlessly. It was in that moment the Octava Espada knew Ichigo was never to be crossed. He felt as if Ichigo's words were law. It was almost as if he could actually felt Ichigo's words being engraved in his mind.

Following several more moments of being suppressed, Szayel felt the reiatsu lift off of him.

After taking a couple moments to catch his breath, Szayel nodded his head.

"Apologies, Inoue Orihime, I did…" The Octava suddenly stopped speaking when he felt his hand that held Orihime's hair clips grow hot.

"Interesting." He said in amazement as he opened his hand as saw Orihime's hair clips glowing brightly.

Everyone in the room was staring intently at the clips as the light slowly started died down.

"Has this ever occurred before, Orihime?" Aizen asked. Orihime shook her head.

"No." she said quietly.

Szayel began examining the clips closely.

"What amazing trinkets, I would like to go to my lab now, Aizen-sama. There are several tests that I would like to perform."

"After you…" Aizen replied. With that Szayel used sonido followed closely by Aizen, leaving Orihime and Ichigo alone.

"Thank you." Orihime said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Orihime, I already told you that I will protect you."

"I know." Orihime replied happily. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. It's been a couple of days since I had any free time." Ichigo answered.

"Then can we spend the day together?" Orihime asked with a stupid smile. Ichigo glanced at her.

Surprisingly, he didn't find it enjoyable.

"There are a couple things I must speak with Stark about." Orihime frowned.

"Oh, ok, I'll just…"

Suddenly Ichigo felt several spikes of reiatsu.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked himself. Orihime looked at him funny.

"What's what?" She asked while she cocked her head to the side. Ichigo ignored her as he tried sensing what was happening. It didn't take him long to come to the conclusion.

'So that's what's going on.'

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"Let's go." Ichigo stated. He didn't see the harm in her going along with him.

"Go where?"

"You'll see." Ichigo said vaguely before placing a hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"Oh! Are we going to do that thing that you go very fas…"

Before she could finish Ichigo used sonido…

* * *

(Sand covered field below the dome of Las Noches)

"Cero!"

Halibel instinctively side stepped the orange beam of condensed energy that she felt close in on her from behind.

"Don't hesitate, Mila -Rose." Halibel stated quietly as she turned to her dark skinned fraccion, who was sweating profusely and seemed to be out of breath.

"I understand, Halibel sama." Mila-Rose replied breathlessly before brandishing her broad sword type zanpakto in front of her.

"Now Sun-Sun… Apache!"

Halibel looked to her left and right and saw her other two fraccion closing in on her location with their zanpakto's drawn.

'A distraction… their learning' Halibel quickly thought.

"No need to tell us." Apache retorted as both fraccion brought their zanpakto's crashing down on the location Halibel was at, causing the sand below them to shoot high into the air.

Mila- Rose smiled as she lost sight of her partners and Halibel behind the dirt.

"Did we get her?" Mila- Rose called out.

To answer her question both Apache and Sun- Sun came flying out of the wall of sand, headed directly towards her.

'Crap!' Mila- Rose thought before Apache crashed right into her, sending them both crashing into the ground.

"Get off me you dopey doe!" Mila- Rose shouted.

"W..what was that, Gorilla? This is your fault."

"How is it my fault? Don't call me Gorilla!"

"Your cero was off!" Apache screamed as she weakly got up from the ground. One of Mila- Rose's eyes twitched.

"M...my… cero was off… I'll kill you." the dark skinned Arrancar yelled before pouncing on Apache.

"Get off her. You'll make Halibel-sama angry." Sun-Sun added as she kicked Mila- Rose off Apache.

"You want to start something to?" Within moments all three of them got into a triangle pattern and began arguing amongst themselves.

"My plan was full proof; it was you two that couldn't do your jobs." Sun- Sun said calmly.

"Oh yeah, well yo…" All of a suddenly Halibel appeared before them in a crouched position.

Without giving them time to think, Halibel lightly palmed Mila-Rose's abdomen, kicked Apache, and elbowed Sun-Sun, all in an instant. All of her strike's sent her fraccion soaring in different directions.

Halibel slowly stood up from her crouched position and looked at all three of her helpless fraccion. It pained her to hurt them, but she knew she couldn't be soft on them anymore. If they were to ever fight Soul Society again, she would make them ready to survive or even defeat an opponent of any difficultly if they fought as a single impenetrable unit. Unfortunately…

'Their team works pathetic…' Halibel thought as she saw her fraccion crash into the sand. The blonde haired Espada used sonido to appear before them.

Halibel merely looked at them without saying a word, but her fraccion knew what she wanted to say.

"I'm sorry, Halibel-sama, but Mila-Rose…"

"No more excuses." Halibel replied. Her fraccion bowed their heads in shame, each sporting disappointed faces.

"The last time you fought Soul Society, I lost you. I need you to fight together as a team if you ever hope to survive."

"We can't Halibel-sama. We are too different." Apache explained sadly.

"Then we should stop training?" Sun-Sun said sarcastically

"Of course not!" Mila-Rose exclaimed. "If Halibel-sama wishes for us to train, then we will do so."

"Then take this training seriously, if you had fought together to begin with, you wouldn't have had to use your monster to take care of the shinigami and maybe the Captain- Commander wouldn't have had to appear. Apache, Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose, do not fight amongst yourselves anymore. You have to start taking this seriously or you really will lose your lives" Halibel finished. Though there was no emotion in her voice, her fraccion knew she was troubled by their lack of commitment in training together. The last thing they wanted was for Halibel to worry about them.

"We promise…"

"Not to fight…"

"With each other anymore, Halibel-sama."

Suddenly all three fraccion began releasing reiatsu.

"We'll come at you with everything we have!" Apache yelled.

"Devour…"

"Strangle to death…"

"Thrust…"

"Leona!" "Anaconda!" "Cierva!" All three yelled out that same time and within seconds began transforming into their most powerful forms.

Halibel smirked at their newfound convictions.

"Here we come, Halibel-sama!" Apache yelled as she charged Halibel. As she did so Halibel saw Mila-Rose once more brandishing her zanpakto and following directly behind Apache as Sun-Sun burrowed beneath the sand to hide her presence.

'Very good'

Halibel blocked the kick that Apache sent at her and had to duck under Mila-Rose's blade that followed.

'Good. Use your numbers to overwhelm your opponent' Halibel sensed Sun-Sun near her and looked down only to see the sand below her rising up.

Halibel shot up into the air in time to miss the dark pink cero that shot up from below the sand. She looked down and saw her fraccion disappear.

In moments they were in the air with her and had her surrounded.

"We got you, Halibel-sama!" Mila-Rose shouted as the three fraccion began charging their cero's.

Before they could even reach her, Halibel pulled out her zanpakto and with several air strikes, disrupted the cero's before they reached her.

'That was a surprisingly good plan to catch an opponent off guard.'

"No fair, Halibel-sama." Apache whined.

"Even if your opponent is above your level of fighting, you can still hold them off long enough for back up to come, which is what I want to teach you. The next time we face off against Soul Society, you might face a Captain; they will be stronger than you if you cannot come together as a team…"

Halibel stopped talking when she felt Ichigo somewhere close. She turned to the balcony nearest them, which happened to be Stark's; She saw Ichigo, Orihime, and Stark, who was lying down in a lounge chair, watching their training session.

She wondered if they needed to speak with her about something.

"Continue practicing." Halibel said, before using sonido.

* * *

(Stark's Balcony)

Ichigo suddenly appeared on Stark's balcony, with a dazed Orihime.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked Orihime, who seemed to be having trouble to stand up right.

"I'm… I'm…" Orihime face suddenly turned green before she quickly ran to the balcony's railing and began to gag.

"What a great sound to wake up to." Stark muttered sarcastically.

"Hey Stark." Ichigo replied lazily as he turned to the Primera.

Stark was lying back in a lounge chair with his hands behind his head.

"What's wrong with her?" Stark asked as he opened an eye.

"She must not be used to Sonido."

"She has used Sonido before, with me, but maybe she just ate." Stark replied.

"That's it…." Both Arrancar heard from Orihime between gags.

"What brings you over here?" Stark asked.

"I sensed reiatsu spikes over here, I assumed someone was training." Ichigo answered.

"They've been going at it for a while now." Ichigo watched as Halibel fought off her fraccion.

"They are fairly weak." Ichigo commented.

"That's why Halibel wants to train them. She was the only Espada to care enough for her fraccion to train them. Unfortunately they lack teamwork."

Orihime, who hadn't ended up vomiting, walked over to Stark and Ichigo to join the conversation.

"This is exciting, isn't it, watching a training session like this. I hope nobody gets hurt."

"They aren't the only ones training though." Ichigo stated and Stark shook his head.

"No, Lilynette and Neliel are training a couple of miles away."

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun I want to see Neliel, I bet she can fight really good." Orihime said excitedly as she playfully punched the air.

"Later." Ichigo answered.

"Ok." Orihime said happily as she ran back to the railing to see Halibel fight.

"When did you start enjoying her company?" Stark asked.

"I can't say for sure, but something… deep inside me, refuses to let me stay away for her. I can't get angry at her and I have a burning desire to protect her. It started off slow at first, but now I can't help myself… it confuses me." Ichigo answered.

"Don't be alarmed by it. Orihime must have been a very special person to you when you were a shinigami, maybe you were in love once? Either way you shouldn't worry." Stark replied.

Ichigo stared at Orihime.

'Did I love her once?' He thought to himself as he watched Orihime almost fall off the railing that she was sitting on while she watched the training session. 'If so, I don't know why.'

"I suppose you're right, but other things have been happening to me recently. Memories keep coming back to me, I think I have found away to make them stop, but I haven't had the time to test it out yet."

"Don't do anything rash."

"If this doesn't work, I will wipe out anything that reminds me of my time as a shinigami."

"That's going to be kind of hard, isn't Orihime part of your past? You would have to kill her as well."

Ichigo remained quiet as he thought on Stark's words.

"Do not worry Ichigo; everything will work out in the end. Orihime's missing her hair clips, which means that Szayel has been revived and both he and Aizen are figuring out how to increase Orihime's powers as we speak, correct? Soon Aaroniero will be revived and we will be one step closer to ending Aizen and ruling Las Noches as we see fit. Believe me, during this time you will find a way to end your distress."

"Stark, we usually don't talk, but tell me… what's your story?" Ichigo asked.

"I simply wish to find peace and quiet, Aizen being around halts that dream of mine."

"You are a hollow aren't you? Why do you not show a desire to wipe out all shinigami?"

"I do not wish the shinigami any harm, I never did. The only reason I joined Aizen was because I owed him."

"Owed him? Did he save your life?" Ichigo asked.

"Ichigo, my story is a sad one that I do not wish to remember."

"I apologize; I didn't mean to pry, just trying to have a conversation."

"It's fine. I don't owe him anymore."

"Why not just kill him then? All we really need is Orihime, why keep him around?"

"Ichigo you must understand that Aizen is our scapegoat. If we killed him now Soul Society would still think he is alive and continue to oppose us. We can't just go up to them and tell them that we killed him, they would never believe us. The way we are going to do this will almost guarantee that Soul Society will leave us alone." Stark explained.

"Almost?" Ichigo responded.

"I do not know the inner workings of Soul Society, so I cannot say for sure that the plan I am thinking of is full proof, but it's the best I could come up with, any other way would be meaningless."

"And what exactly is this plan of yours?"

"I will explain it soon, to everyone, but you and Halibel would be the first to know."

"Much appreciated." Ichigo responded.

During their conversation they continued to watch Halibel train her fraccion.

"She spotted us." Stark acknowledged when he saw Halibel looking over at them.

After several moments, Halibel appeared in front of them.

"Is something the matter?" Halibel asked.

"Nothing, how is the training going?" Ichigo asked.

"It seems they have finally begun working as a team." Halibel replied.

"Are they strong?"

"I never told you, but Aizen wanted all the Espada's fraccion to fight together. 'The better they work together the stronger the opponent they can face' that was Aizen's plan, and it is no doubt a genius plan. Fraccion or any Numeros are not meant to fight captain or lieutenant level shinigami one on one, they just don't have the strength needed. Fortunately each group of fraccion somehow develops a technique that is meant only for them, whether it is because of their bond I do not know, but said technique may put them on equal foot with even low tier captain level shinigami." Stark enlightened. Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"And Halibel's fraccion have the most unique technique that, according to Aizen, any hollow has ever had." Stark finished.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked Halibel.

"My fraccion have the ability to summon a monstrous creature by sacrificing a part of themselves." Halibel answered.

"It's name is Allon, unfortunately they can't control it yet." Stark added.

"It can't be that strong."

"Before it was defeated by the strongest shinigami on the battle field, it single handedly wiped out several lieutenant level shinigami." Ichigo looked very interested to hear that.

"Whatcha talking about?" Orihime asked suddenly from her sitting position on the rail.

"Nothing to worry about, Orihime." Stark answered. Orihime was surprised that someone other than Ichigo answered her. She felt funny knowing that she was conversing with the very beings that were her enemies not one month ago.

"What's she doing here?" Halibel asked while motioning to Orihime, who turned back to watching the fraccion.

"She wanted to get out of her room; I didn't see a problem with bringing here, besides…" Ichigo replied as he stared at Orihime, who was swaying from side to side. "… It made her happy." Halibel wasn't pleased to hear the protectiveness she heard in Ichigo's voice.

Before Halibel could speak, Pesche and Dondochakka unexpectedly showed up via sonido.

"Does Neliel need something?" Ichigo asked.

"No. Our message if for Halibel-sama." Halibel raised an eyebrow, Neliel never made any attempt to speak with her before.

"What does she want?" Halibel asked.

"Neliel noticed that you could use help training your fraccion. Both Dondochakka and I have the experience and ability to fight together in perfect unison. Neliel thinks we should pass on what we know to Sun-Sun, Apache, and Mila-Rose." Pesche answered.

"We maybe fraccion, but we can still help, doncha know." Dondochakka added.

Halibel gave them an offhanded nod, slightly taken aback by Neliel's ingenious idea. Whenever she saw the former Tercera, Halibel would get annoyed by her annoying and idiotic behavior. For her to think of such a good idea, was a slight surprise.

"Then we shall start immediately." Pesche said before both he and his partner flew off the balcony.

"It seems that she isn't just a useless Espada." Halibel stated. Ichigo smirked.

"You should be nicer to Neliel; it seems you owe her a thank you." He said.

Halibel ignored him.

"Has Szayel been revived?" Halibel asked.

Orihime popped up from behind her.

"Uh huh, a while ago, but I don't really like him. You know sometimes when there is a really odd person that you can't seem to like… he's like that." Orihime said with a smile.

'Why does Ichigo like such an annoying human?' Halibel thought to herself.

"Will they be done soon?" She asked Ichigo.

"No idea." He replied.

As the conversation died down, everyone on the balcony watched the fraccion's battle commence. With several moments for the fight it became painfully obvious that Halibel's three fraccion could not compete with Neliel's two.

"Their teamwork is flawless." Ichigo commented as Peche and Dondochakka combined their cero's and shot it at Mila-Rose, who barely managed to use sonido to escape the devastating blast.

"Pesche and Dondochakka haven't even released yet." Stark added.

Halibel looked down at her fraccion.

'I have to train them harder, they should be better than this.' She thought.

"Don't worry about them Halibel, we have a while before Aizen makes his move against Soul Society. I have faith that you can get them up to par in no time." Ichigo told her.

"Thank you." Halibel replied, happy that Ichigo had faith in her.

"What do you think, Halibel, should we train as well?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Can you keep up?" Halibel said emotionlessly. Ichigo was stunned, he had never heard he use a comeback before, neither had Stark. Both we're slightly surprised.

Ichigo suddenly grinned.

"Is that so…" Ichigo said as he slowly unsheated his blade, the thought of sparing with another Vasto Lord seemed like something he would enjoy greatly.

Stark looked between the two.

'It's odd, is this what it means to enjoy someone's company? This moment right now, with these two here, I don't feel so…"

Stark was taken out of his thoughts when Szayel used sonido to appear before everyone on the balcony.

"Ah, Kurosaki Ichigo there you are, I need you and Inoue Orihime to come to the lab right away." Szayel stated.

"What for?"

"Aizen-sama has discovered something quite astounding about Inoue Orihime's powers. He won't be joining us, but he really isn't needed anymore. I shall be doing the rest" He explained. "Both of you need to come straight away."

"Where did Aizen go?" Stark asked.

"To find Ulquiorra, Aizen-sama has a mission for him."

Without giving them a chance to ask anything else, Szayel vanished.

"He doesn't waste any time." Stark said with a yawn.

"When will you speak to him about joining us?" Ichigo asked Stark.

"Soon, but don't worry about him. I told you, Szayel will turn against Aizen with a few words." Stark answered. Ichigo nodded before turning to Orihime, who looked nervous.

"Orihime, don't worry. I'll be with you." Ichigo stated. Orihime smiled up at him.

Halibel, seeing this, turned away from them with a disappointed look. Unfortunately for her, Stark saw.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked. Orihime seemed to be hesitating.

"I'm not sure I want to go fast again, I still feel sick."

"Don't worry, it's just once more, it's the fastest way to the lab." Ichigo told her, she gave him a weak nod as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

After Ichigo used sonido, Stark spoke to Halibel.

"Since when do Hollows have feelings for other hollows?" Stark asked. He noticed Halibel stiffen at his words.

"They don't." She replied emotionlessly.

"I'm sure." Stark told her before closing his eyes. "Have you noticed that ever since Ichigo joined us, you speak more than you used to?"

Halibel changed the subject.

"That woman should be kept in her room. She will only cause problems for us."

"Don't you mean 'cause problems for u?'. Maybe you just don't like her… Is it because Ichigo enjoys spending time with her?" Stark accurately guessed. "It's not like you to complain, Halibel. Besides, she's one of us now."

Halibel said nothing more, but continued to watch the training session.

"Nothing to say, I guess you only like to talk when Ichigo is around." Stark muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Halibel to hear.

Halibel, not wanting to hear anymore, left using sonido.

Stark gave a lazy shrug before going back to sleep.

'Alone again…'

* * *

(Szayel's Lab)

"Are you ok, Orihime?" Ichigo asked shortly after appearing in front of a set of double doors.

Other than feeling slightly queasy, she felt fine.

"I'm A- okay." She said happily as Ichigo opened the lab doors.

"Oh!" Orihime said in amazement as the lab was revealed to both Ichigo and herself.

The lab was dimly lit, but Ichigo and Orihime could still see what was in the room. It was full of various instruments that one would expect in a lab. Vials of different sizes containing unknown substances littered the various shelves, three large human sized test tubes filled with a light green liquid were situated in the center of the room, several metal chamber were placed in various corners of the lab, and the thing that automatically caught ones eye, when entering the lab, was a massive computer like device on the far side of the room.

At the computer, Szayel was studying the numerous readings that were randomly popping up on the screen.

"You're here, good. Wait there a moment. I'll be with you shortly."Szayel said hastily as his fingers moved incredibly fast along the computers key board.

"Having us wait when you called us as if you were in a hurry; how annoying." Ichigo replied lazily.

Orihime remained quiet and continued looking around the room a lot of the instruments looked amazing to her. She slowly looked up at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun, do you…" Orihime stopped speaking when her eyes glanced over Ichigo shoulder and she saw something that made her heart skip a beat.

Above Ichigo, several dead bodies were hanging from the ceiling.

She immediately placed a hand over her mouth to stifle a scream that was threatening to come out.

Ichigo immediately turned to see what she was looking at. It didn't surprise him that she was now looking so fearful.

"Don't worry, just don't look at them." Ichigo whispered to her. Orihime weakly nodded her head before slipping one of her hands into his, he could feel her trembling slightly. Ichigo didn't really care that she did this, but it was annoying that she needed him to feel safe all of the time.

"What are those bodies?" Ichigo asked Szayel.

Szayel stopped typing and turned around to look at the bodies.

"Those…" Szayel turned to Ichigo as he slowly brought a finger to his mouth.

"Don't be so curious, Kurosaki Ichigo. Besides, it has nothing to do with you." The scientist explained before turning back to the computer screen.

Ichigo didn't bother to question him about it anymore.

After several more moments of silence Szayel stopped typing once again.

"The reason I called you here is because Aizen has found something interesting about your powers that may make things easier than we thought." Szayel explained to Orihime.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Observe." Szayel stated before pushing several buttons on the key board.

Suddenly a long narrow tube emerged from the ground in front of Ichigo and Orihime. Contained in the tube were Orihime's hair clips.

"The tube that they are in is really an analysis machine that can analyze virtually anything, in other words it can explain how things work." Szayel explained.

"What have you found out?" Ichigo asked.

"Very little, but the little that we did find out is the most important…. Orihime's powers are of the same make as any shinigami's zanpakto."

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked.

"What does it mean? You ask the wrong questions. What you mean to ask is 'How did this occur?'" Szayel said. "Everything became quite simple after we answered this question. Aizen-sama had his assumptions, but what we found out proved every assumption correct."

"Continue."

"Orihime's "shinigami powers" derived from you." Szayel revealed. Ichigo was surprised to hear that, and so was Orihime, but her mind was more focused on not looking above her.

"How so?"

"For some reason Aizen-sama didn't want me to reveal this to you, but I see no reason not to, don't tell him."

Ichigo nodded.

"Before becoming a hollow and even before becoming a shinigami, you had an enormous amount of reiatsu. Aizen assumed that you were unable to control your reiatsu and as it continuously leaked from your body, Orihime somehow absorbed it. When this happened you became connected to her, and when you gained your shinigami powers for the first time, Orihime's powers manifested as well. Quite intriguing actually."

"Orihime's powers derived from my reiatsu?"

"Correct, look on the screen." Szayel requested as he once again pressed a couple of keys on the key board.

An image of Orihime's clips appeared on the screen was various data readings to the side, right next to it, Ichigo's picture appeared with several readings as well.

Ichigo looked closely at both data charts.

"They're exactly the same." Ichigo commented.

"Correct. Both you and Orihime have, or rather had, the same reiatsu composition." Szayel said with a grin.

"Had?"

"You're a Vasto Lord now, your reiatsu has changed. Your readings on the screen are readings taken before you came to Las Noches, not after.

"I understand, but how will this help Orihime?" Ichigo asked while Orihime looked between Ichigo and the computer screen.

"Please Kurosaki-kun, I want to go." Orihime whispered.

"Relax." He told her, he was getting very interested in what was being told to him.

"Earlier, when you released your reiatsu, Orihime's clips began giving off a wave of reiatsu. You felt it as well didn't you…" Ichigo nodded. "… Well it is safe to assume that Orihime's power can feed off your new reiatsu if it needs to."

In that moment Ichigo realized what both Szayel and Aizen were planning on doing.

"You're going to infuse a portion of my new reiatsu directly into Orihime's clips." Ichigo guessed accurately, causing Szayel to grin.

"Correct, this is what Aizen asked of me before he left. The process itself is quite simple. Come with me." The pink haired Arrancar replied. Both Ichigo and Orihime followed him as he lead them to two, closely positioned, human sized test tubes that were filled with green water.

"You want us to get in there?" Ichigo asked.

"In separate ones of course." Orihime tightened her grasp on Ichigo's hand.

'I don't want to do this.' She thought fearfully.

"Not happening." Ichigo replied.

"Orihime will not come to harm, you have my word."

"Forgive me if I don't trust the word of an obsessed scientist." Ichigo replied causing Szayel to grin.

"Touché, but after this is done, nothing more will be needed from Orihime. She won't be put through any more tests."

Ichigo looked down at Orihime, who was looking back at him sadly.

'She knows I'm going to have to tell her to do it.' Ichigo thought.

"I'm sorry Orihime, but you have to do this… for me." Orihime looked at Ichigo sadly before turning her gaze to the test tube.

Szayel walked over to a small computer panel between the two test tubes. Soon the green liquid, contained in the glass cylinders, was flushed out via vents at the bottom of both test tubes.

Within seconds both tubes opened up.

Orihime dejectedly walked into the one directly in front of her while Ichigo walked into the one to her right.

"It will be fine Orihime." Ichigo told her, Orihime tried and failed to smile.

'I'm scared.' She thought sadly. 'But Kurosaki-kun isn't, I wish I had his strength.

"Ready?" Szayel asked. Both Ichigo and Orihime nodded.

"Orihime Inoue, focus on opening up your powers to Kurosaki's reiatsu while he is releasing it. Everything else will take effect on its own. If at some point his reiatsu feels overwhelming, signal me. I'll stop everything immediately."

'Sorry Orihime.' Ichigo thought as he saw Orihime nod her head sadly.

When they were settled Szayel closed the glass doors and the tubes started to fill up with green liquid once again.

As the liquid reached their waist, Ichigo looked over to Orihime and saw her shaking badly enough to make Ichigo think about calling the whole thing off. He had never seen her with such fearful eyes.

'When this is over, I must help her overcome her fear of being in Las Noches until I can send her back to the human world, which is after Aizen's dead.'

(Several moments later…)

When both of them were completely submerged under the green liquid, Ichigo turned to see Szayel connecting the two tubes with several organic, vein like, hoses.

"Begin focusing, both of you." Szayel ordered, though both Ichigo and Orihime could barely make out what he was trying to say.

They closed their eyes and began doing what was expected of them.

Ichigo began releasing his reiatsu at an even and steady level, hoping that it was enough.

'Too much reiatsu and Orihime won't be able to handle it, too little and this doesn't work. I have to be…'

To Ichigo's immense shock, he felt himself suddenly separate from his body before falling into a dark void within his mind.

* * *

(Unknown location-Unknown time)

Ichigo didn't know how far he had been falling in the darkness, but after awhile the black void began to break apart to reveal a blood red light shining through its infinite darkness

'Where am I?' Ichigo asked himself as the darkness continued to break apart.

When the black finally ceased to surround him, Ichigo was surprised to find himself falling along the side of a half destroyed building.

He immediately pulled out his Zanpakto and thrust it into the side of the building so that his decent would come to a stop.

When he was finally motionless, Ichigo jumped onto his zanpakto that was now sticking out the side of the building.

"What's going on?" he asked himself as he began looking around.

The building he was on looked like it was on the verge of collapsing. Rough, deep cracks marred it's walls. All of the windows were either cracked or shattered, and massive thorn like objects stuck out at random places.

All the buildings surrounding him, Ichigo noticed, were in a similar shape of disrepair.

Upon looking up he saw a blood red sky and even though there wasn't a cloud in sight, it was raining heavily. The entire atmosphere gave off a very ominous feeling, and its location seemed post apocalyptic.

Ichigo, suddenly, heard a loud echoing bellow and looked down; he was surprised to see the ground was littered with hundreds of gillans that were devouring each other.

Several crashed into the building Ichigo was standing on, causing it to shake.

"Gillian? I can't be in Las Noches. If this is Szayel's doing…" Ichigo's eyes widened. "Was this to get to Orihime?"

"Orihime is safe; I cannot say the same for you." A voice answered. Ichigo looked around to see who the voice belonged to.

"This is what has become of your mind. How do you like it, Ichigo? No…. you don't have the right to be called that name." The same voice called out. Ichigo eyes widened before he looked to his right and saw Zangetsu walking towards him, on the side of the building, without any support.

"You should at least remember how to stand correctly."

All of a sudden Ichigo felt the entire world turn until he found himself standing on the side of the building just like Zangetsu.

Zangetsu… this is your doing…" Ichigo said angrily. 'Finally I can end this'

"No, this is not my doing. You have caused this once peaceful world to decay into such a state." Zangetsu replied causing Ichigo to glare at him.

"You shouldn't have brought me here..."

Ichigo pulled his zanpakto that was lodged into the build.

"I must end you!" They both yelled in unison and the rain started pouring down faster and the sound of thunder suddenly filled the air.

"Come… Zangetsu, let me end these useless memories!"

Zangetsu brandished his zanpakto and charged Ichigo with everything he had.

When Zangetsu was upon Ichigo, his zanpakto was brought crashing down.

Neither Ichigo nor Zangetsu expected the blade to suddenly be deflected by a white blade….Someone wearing a completely white shihakusho appeared before Ichigo and had parried the blow, before it could even reach him.

"You!" Zangetsu whispered in shock as he struggled to bring his blade down on the unknown assailant.

Ichigo stared at the man before him in confusion.

'Someone else? Is he like Zangetsu… just another part of me, or is he something else…'

"No need to thank me now, let me get rid of this annoying obstacle first." The unknown swordsman stated before briefly turning his head towards Ichigo.

'Who is…' Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened as he caught a glimpse of the man's face.

"Your face…" Ichigo began.

"Looks familiar?" The man asked.

"Out of the way." Zangetsu asked in a composed tone.

"Don't go messing up my work of art…." A maniacal laughter filled the air as the nameless entity called out his opponent's name. "Zangetsu!"

* * *

Wahahaha! How did you like THAT! I really loved this chapter, hope you did as well. Next up, revelations, Orihime's new powers, and operation revive Espada starts up once again! Two more chapters before something incredible happens so keep reading! Please remember to review as well. OVER 300 REVIEWS! Keep em' coming… ITADAKIMASU!


	22. Clash: Orihime's New Abilities

Read, Enjoy, Review (In that order lol)

Please read Author's note at the end of the chapter. Can someone tell me how to get a beta? I need a new one. I fired my last 7! (LOL jk jk I just need one.)

* * *

(Recap)

"Come… Zangetsu, let me end these useless memories!"

Zangetsu brandished his zanpakto and charged Ichigo with everything he had.

When Zangetsu was upon Ichigo, his zanpakto was brought crashing down.

Neither Ichigo nor Zangetsu expected the blade to suddenly be deflected by a white blade….Someone wearing a completely white shihakusho appeared before Ichigo and had parried the blow, before it could even reach him.

"You!" Zangetsu whispered in shock as he struggled to bring his blade down on the unknown assailant.

Ichigo stared at the man before him in confusion.

'Someone else? Is he like Zangetsu… just another part of me, or is he something else…'

"No need to thank me now, let me get rid of this annoying obstacle first." The unknown swordsman stated before briefly turning his head towards Ichigo.

'Who is…' Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened as he caught a glimpse of the man's face.

"Your face…" Ichigo began.

"Looks familiar?" The man asked.

"Out of the way." Zangetsu asked in a composed tone.

"Don't go messing up my work of art…." A maniacal laughter filled the air as the nameless entity called out his opponent's name. "Zangetsu!"

* * *

Chapter 22

"Work… of art?" Ichigo asked as his confusion of the present situation vastly increased.

The man in white gave a short maniacal laugh as he pushed down on Zangetsu's zanpakto with his own and successfully used enough force to knock Zangetsu opponent off balance.

With a shift follow up kick, Zangetsu was pushed several feet away.

"Yeah, that's right. My existence made it possible for you to become the hollow you are…"

The mysterious man shrouded in white turned to Ichigo once again, this time, giving Ichigo a good look at his face.

"… But becoming a Vasto Lord, now that's your doing."

'I knew I wasn't seeing things' Ichigo thought, taken aback by the man's appearance.

Aside from Ichigo's hollow remnants and longer hair, the man looked exactly like a pure white version of himself.

'Who is he? Why does he look like me?' Ichigo thought in confusion.

"That face your making tells me you're lost…"

All of a sudden the man in white turned and brought his zanpakto up, in front of his face, just in time to block another attack from Zangetsu.

"Tch, Zangetsu. You've become impatient." The man said in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing needs to be explained to that mere shadow…" Zangetsu said, referring to Ichigo.

"A shadow? Is that what you think he is? You're a fool!" The man yelled before kicking the dark featured man in his stomach, and sending him clear across the building they were standing on.

Prior to hitting the ground, Zangetsu was able to regain his balance and land on his feet.

"Your nothing but a hollow, you shouldn't even exist!" Zangetsu exclaim righteously.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

'A hollow? It can't be!'Ichigo thought as he clutched his head. 'What's going on?'

"You're a hollow?" Ichigo whispered.

"Eh? What was that?" The man asked.

"You're a hollow… no, you're _MY _hollow." Ichigo realized.

"It wasn't exactly I that made you a hollow. I'm just a manifestation of your hollow's memories… Your memories. Your original hollow created me to…"

Before Hichigo (Hollow Ichigo) could finish speaking, Zangetsu once again charged him.

This time Ichigo's inner hollow was fully prepared and began spinning his blade by its long piece of cloth, successfully turning his weapon into a fail.

Without hesitation he flung his oversized, cleaver shaped, zanpakto towards Zangetsu, who evaded the incoming attack and vanished, causing his rival to lose sight of him.

"Tch!"

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Hichigo's eyes widened as he swiftly looked up just in time to be slammed into the building by an extreme amount of concentrated energy.

The resulting explosion caused Ichigo to use sonido to escape the blasts radius.

'What's going on? Why is this happening all of a sudden?' Ichigo asked himself for what felt like the hundredth time. He, himself, couldn't explain why he's wasn't trying to kill Zangetsu like he so desperately wanted. He was acting, almost, like he was frightened of what was going on in his head.

As he became lost in thought, Zangetsu slowly landed and waited patiently as the residual smoke from the half destroyed building began to lift.

"That had some power behind it." Hichigo stated as the smoke lifted up and fully revealed the hollow, completely unharmed by the surprise attack.

"It seems I won't be able to speak with Ichigo while you're here as well."

"Ichigo has long since died, after I end you, that mere shadow is next." Zangetsu said unemotionally as his brown eyes meet his opponents golden ones.

"I'm just a collection of his past memories! Killing me would do nothing!"

Once more questions filled Ichigo's mind as Zangetsu and Hichigo began clashing zanpakto.

'He's like Zangetsu, just remnants of my old self.' Ichigo thought as he felt a feeling a great panic fill his being. It was the first time he felt so confused.

'What should I do?'

Ichigo suddenly gripped his head as a vision passed through his head.

"_In the end…you were still stronger than me." Ichigo's Hollow stated, suddenly he started becoming transparent as spirit particles flew out of his body and were subsequently absorbed by Ichigo._

"_What's happening?" Ichigo asked as he began to glow._

"_Didn't I tell you? We're merging."_

"_Then why did you say I might regret killing you?"_

"_Because, all killing me did was give you power. You have lost your life, when you go back to Hueco Mundo you will be an Arrancar, your only desire will be to kill Aizen and after that you will behave and live like a regular Arrancar." Hichigo said. Ichigo's eyes widened._

"_You're lying." Ichigo exclaimed, his hollow laughed._

"_Why would I?" He asked as he vanished completely_

'So that's it, that's what's going on.' Ichigo realized as his feelings of panic were replaced by pure anger. 'These two standing before me don't belong here… their roles in my past life has ended; now they are just vessels for my memories.' Ichigo thought angrily as he felt himself pass his breaking point. 'Enough…no more confusion… no more questions.'

Ichigo brandished his zanpakto and looked above him.

Zangetsu, and Hichigo, had just unleashed a Getsuga Tensho at the same time causing the two blasts to cancel each other out.

'I'll kill them both!'

* * *

"What are you trying to accomplish, Zangetsu!"

"Ichigo would want me to do this. He wouldn't want to live like this." Zangetsu answered.

"You're pathetic, you…" Hichigo began. Suddenly he felt Ichigo appear directly behind him.

"You could have jus…" Before he could even finish speaking he felt his back slice open…

Hichigo's eyes widened at the sudden attack. He was so shocked, that for several moments, he couldn't even process what had occurred.

"What the…" The surprised hollow looked over his shoulder slowly narrowed his eyes glared.

Ichigo was staring at him unemotionally, with his zanpakto covered in Hichigo's blood.

"Bas…" Ichigo didn't allow him to finish and merely pointed a finger at his hollow.

"Cero." Ichigo whispered, releasing a blinding white doom blast.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" His white copy shouted as the cero hit a fraction of a second later. The hollow was unable to dodge such a close ranged attack.

Though it wasn't a killing blow, it had a slightly desired effect. Hichigo's left arm was immediately disintegrated as the raw power of the cero sent him crashing into the building below.

"One down." Ichigo said unemotionally as he turned to Zangetsu, who was staring at Ichigo with a shocked expression.

"Prepare yourself Zangetsu." Ichigo said carelessly as he flourished his Zanpakto and within a moment, speed towards Zangetsu.

The aged man's eyes widened at his opponents speed.

"BANKAI!" Zangetsu roared as he released his reiatsu's output to its maximum while his zanpakto transformed into Tensa Zangetsu.

Fortunately Zangetsu was spared from being sliced in half like Ichigo had aimed for; unfortunately the terrible force behind Ichigo's blade sent him crashing into a building as if he were nothing but a rag doll.

"Was this all there was to my power? Pathetic." Ichigo said soullessly as he looked down at his Hollow then turning to the manifestation of his old zanpakto.

"There's no point in not finishing them…" Ichigo said before using sonido and reappearing next to where Zangetsu had crashed.

"Come Zangetsu, you're not dead yet."

""I won't be caught off guard again." Zangetsu whispered weakly.

Ichigo stared uncaringly at his old source of power.

"You make it seem like you have a choice."

Zangetsu stood stunned as the Ichigo in front of him flickered before vanishing completely.

"After image!"

Zangetsu brought his blade up in time to parry Ichigo's blade that suddenly appeared.

"You've suddenly grown fast."Ichigo acknowledged.

"No, even though you are a mere shadow, you still fight like the old Ichigo... I can predict your movements."

Ichigo grew angry at that comment.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" Zangetsu yelled, Ichigo used sonido to get behind the old man, but when he reappeared Zangetsu was gone.

"Predictable." Ichigo looked behind him and could only watch as Zangetsu pierced his left shoulder.

"Damn it…"

Ichigo suddenly felt himself grow weak as he felt his mind get assaulted by an unknown force.

"_What are you doing? Why do you run Ichigo? You still have not called me. Face forward, Ichigo. You should be able to hear it now. That which blocks your ears is worthless fear. The enemy is one, you are one. What is there to fear? Cast off your fear. Look forward! Go forward! Never stand still. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die. Shout…my name is…"_

"…_ZANGETSU!!!"_

As Ichigo felt the vision leave him, his shoulder began bursting with pain.

'Damn it, another memory… They're getting worse, but this one felt different somehow…'

"FIGHT!"Zangetsu abruptly roared. Ichigo refocused on the enemy before him and, with all his strength, brought his zanpakto down on Zangetsu's own.

In a challenge of reiatsu enforced zanpakto's, Zangetsu was no match.

Ichigo sliced through his enemy's zanpakto like butter and successfully cut open Zangetsu's chest, which sent him nose-dive into the building below them.

When he hit the bottom, Ichigo gave a sigh before once again using sonido.

'My body… It's broken.' Zangetsu thought sadly as he lay in the ruble of the destroyed skyscraper.

"Is this… all there is to my power?"

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Ichigo replied, causing Zangetsu's heart to drop.

Ichigo had appeared in front of him as was now looking down on him.

"You have to die 'cough' 'cough' you can't be allowed to… agh!"

Ichigo suddenly shoved his heel into Zangetsu's chest and began crushing his ribs.

"I'm tired of your voice. I'm tired of the memories you cause me to remember…"

Ichigo suddenly felt a sudden spike in reiatsu and swiftly moved his head to the side as a white version of Tensa Zangetsu soared past him at a speed he was barely able to dodge.

"I thought you were out cold?" Ichigo asked as he continued to crush Zangetsu's chest.

"How dare you attack me." A lowly echoing voice stated.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Your voice…" He quickly turned around and was shocked at what he saw.

His hollow was standing a few feet behind him, breathing heavily, and clutching his profusely bleeding left shoulder. This wasn't what shocked Ichigo though; his hollow donned a skull like hollow mask like his own, minus a slightly different design, a horn and instead of covering half his face the hollow's mask covered his face completely .

"This power, was your original power, don't underestimate it."

"How do you intend to fight me without your weapon?" Ichigo asked, while he slowly approached the hollow.

"My original self was right to create me as a failsafe."

Ichigo halted his advance and narrowed his eyes.

"Failsafe?"

His opponent grinned.

"That's right; I told you I was manifestation of your old memories. That was true, but my primary goal is to stop obstacles like Zangetsu from stopping you in your quest for power. I also had another objective. My original self also wanted me to suppress you if you ever began acting like your old self again. If I suppress you I will gain control and release my original self from your mind. I guess that's what I have to do. Your pathetic, even after fusing, I have to be wary of the original Ichigo's kind heart!"

"I haven't been acting like my old self." Ichigo denied.

Ichigo's hollow grinned.

"Haven't you? Caring for Orihime, protecting her! Hollows shouldn't feel the need to protect anything! You may not realize it, but you're slowly reverting back to your old self. This… I cannot allow."

"You can't suppress me. You're going to need a lot more than a mask that boosts your reiatsu." Ichigo mocked.

His hollow glared at him.

"Be thankful Zangetsu…" Ichigo replied while looking down at said man. "He just saved your life."

Hichigo let out a loud roar as he charged Ichigo.

"Should I take your other arm?" Ichigo swiftly parried a punch with the broadside of his sword and was surprised to find that his hollow's strength multiplied exponentially.

"You're just a remnant of my old self. If I kill you, the memories will stop coming to me and I will be able to live in peace." Ichigo explained.

"Killing me won't be that easy if that's what you're thinking. You needed me… you've always needed me and you always will. Ichigo, as a shinigami you were pathetic! You only fought to protect others, you sacrificed yourself for weaklings, and you even acted humble towards your enemies. You remember when you fought Ulquiorra? What was that crap about cutting yourself up to be on "equal" terms, I should have killed you for such a ridiculous statement! Fusing with me was your only hope of survival! At this rate, you're going to be back to your old self in no time!"

"Stop speaking, you'll be dead in a few moments."

Hichigo ignored the comment.

"Behold your original power at its max!" Hichigo roared as he began released enough reiatsu to stun even Ichigo.

All of a sudden Hichigo was engulfed by black reiatsu and within moments revealed himself to Ichigo in a completely different form.

"What… is that?" Ichigo thought to himself in confusion.

Hichigo had transformed into a humanoid lizard type hollow. The new hollow's body was marred with markings all over his noticeably more muscular body. His mask remained in the similar shape of a human skull plus jaw joint with dark red stripes on the left side of it. His feet changed into three toed claws and his remaining hand became a claw as well. As a final feature he had grown a tail.

The hollow let out a loud menacing roar before raising his hand and charging a blood red cero.

"Cero?!" Ichigo said in surprise as he barely managed to dodge the blast.

"Not bad."

The hollow roared once more before appearing before Ichigo.

'So fast'

The hollow started rapidly swiping Ichigo with its claw. Ichigo remained on the defensive and, just as fast, dodged all of the swipes.

"He's still to slo…" The hollow unexpectedly sped up and, in time, was finally able to graze Ichigo's check.

All of a sudden Ichigo felt another vision pass through his head.

"_Ichigo, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean kiddy stuff like "One's a person's and one's an animal" or "One has two legs and one has four."If their form, ability and power were exactly the same, why is it that one becomes the king and controls the battle, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king?! There's only one answer. Instinct! In order for identical beings to get stronger and gain the power they need to become king, they must search for more battles and power! They thirst for battle, and live to mercilessly, crush, shred, and slice their enemies! Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, to slaughter! But you don't have that! You don't have those pure, base instincts! You fight with your brain. You try to defeat your enemies with logic! And it doesn't work! You're trying to cut them with a sheathed sword! That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!_"

Ichigo quickly shook head to get rid of the vision just in time to use sonido and escape another cero aimed at him by his hollow.

'This memory and the one with Zangetsu, they are being forced into me. I can feel it, but...'

Ichigo felt a sudden spike of reiatsu behind him and managed to dodge a zanpakto.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo growled.

"I'm not down yet." Ichigo glared at him before moving faster than Zangetsu could follow and reappeared directly in front of Zangetsu with his palm on Zangetsu's chest.

"Yes you are." Ichigo said calmly and he released a point blank cero into Zangetsu's chest.

Zangetsu stared at Ichigo with shocked filled eyes, before once again falling out of the sky…

"Where's…"

Hichigo suddenly appeared behind Ichigo and, before he could dodge, clawed his lower back.

For the third time Ichigo's mind went blank as another vision entered his mind.

"_Looks like your instincts, and your desire to fight, aren't completely gone. Guess there's no way around it. You got me. I have to recognize you as the king, for now. But don't you ever forget! Don't forget that either one of us can become the king or the horse. If you ever give me the chance. I'll drag you down and crush your skull! And one last warning. If you really want to control my power, make sure you don't die before I show up again!_"

Ichigo once again shook the vision out of his mind.

'Again?'

Ichigo suddenly realized that the recent memories in his mind appeared after he was cut by either Zangetsu or Hichigo.

"You and Zangetsu are giving me memories… every time you cut me." Ichigo explained. The hollow gave no notice of understanding him and instead shunpo'd behind Ichigo.

"This just reinforces my reason to kill you."

This time Ichigo was prepared and swiftly turned while bringing his zanpakto up and successfully cutting his hollow.

"It's over." Ichigo decided.

All of a sudden a white snake like appendage shot out of the cut Ichigo had just inflicted and pierced Ichigo's chest before he could react.

"Damn it" Ichigo whispered as the white appendage abruptly wrapped itself around him and threw him into the building they were above.

Hichigo let out a terrible roar before looking down where Ichigo had crashed.

After several moments the residual smoke from Ichigo's impact, suddenly whipped around the air before dispersing to reveal Ichigo, the wound in his chest gone, and a fist aimed directly at his Hollow.

"Bala." Ichigo said simply.

Fast than a blink of ones eye, the lower half of Hichigo body was blown off.

The hollow gave a terrible roar of pain as blood flowed out of him like a fountain.

Ichigo stared emotionlessly as his hollow began to make jerking motions.

'Die already.' He thought to himself.

Unable to even move right, Hichigo plummeted into the building as he began regressing back to his original form.

By the time he hit the ground he had reverted to his original form fully, and was still alive.

"This… isn't done yet." Hichigo whispered as he coughed up a huge amount of blood and struggled to keep his eyes open.

Ichigo walked over to him.

"Yes it is."

"Just like Zangetsu, you won't get rid of me that easily. Enjoy a couple of days of peace, but I'll be back."

Ichigo raised his zanpakto.

"Don't say such ridiculous things." Ichigo responded uncaringly.

Before he could bring his Zanpakto down fully, Orihime's voice unexpectedly echoed though out his mind.

Kurosaki-kun!"

"What the…" Ichigo began looking around to find where her voice was coming from.

"Saved eh? Your time here is up. Go back to Las Noches continue living the life that was given to you." Hichigo said spitefully.

"No! I'm so close!" Ichigo yelled as he found himself unable to move at the same time as darkness began to encompass him once again…

* * *

(Szayel's Lab)

"Kurosaki-kun!"

At the sound of his name, Ichigo felt himself slipping back to reality.

His eyes immediately snapped opened; ice cold air filled his lungs, and the reality that he was soaking wet while on his hands and knees revealed itself to him.

"What happened?" Ichigo whispered after he took a deep breath and began looking around.

He realized he was directly in front the test tube he had just been in. The tube had been destroyed and the glass had shattered all around him while floor was under an inch of green liquid.

A quick succession of splashes, which Ichigo realized were footsteps, neared him and before he knew it soft hands wrapped around him.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"Orihime? Are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine, but…"

"You lost control of your reiatsu." Szayel interrupted. Ichigo swiftly looked up and saw Szayel approach him.

"Did I?"

"One minute you were fine, the next minute the water you were in started to bubble before the glass shattered and you fell to the floor. I thought you were hurt." Orihime explained, she was glad that Ichigo was unharmed.

Ichigo removed Orihime's arms from around him and stood up.

'Damn it, I was so close to killing them both. Why did I have to wake up now?' Ichigo thought irritably.

"How long was I out?"

"Several seconds." Szayel answered.

"Seconds?" Ichigo asked as he rubbed his head. 'It felt like hours.'

"What happened to you pales in comparison to the success of this experiment." Szayel addressed.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked. He had momentarily forgotten why both he and Orihime were there in the first place.

"Observe." Szayel stated.

Orihime quickly took off her hair clips and held them in her palm.

Like Szayel had observed the hair clips had changed. They had grown about an inch larger and while her old clips were smooth and blue in color, her new clips were slightly rough, clay-like and were colored white. They seemed to now be made of the same substance as a hollows mask.

"Wow" Orihime whispered in amazement.

"Aside from appearance I can't sense anything different about them." Ichigo stated, as before had had accepted the fact that he would have to wait for another chance at killing both Zangetsu and Hichigo, he had to focus on the matter at hand.

"For them to even be given an alternate shape is astounding. Like I said before, your clips are like a zanpakto, a sealed zanpakto would never be able to change shape under any circumstances. What a wonderful revelation." Szayel said dramatically.

"I wonder how more efficient your power has become." Ichigo wondered, Orihime stared at Ichigo dumbly for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't feel any different." Ichigo noticed that Orihime seemed slightly happier than she was before getting into the test tube.

"Perhaps a demonstration? Outside of course." Szayel suggested.

"Will it be safe?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm sure it will, the dangerous part has already past."

"But why outside?" Orihime asked Ichigo. Ichigo looked at Szayel for the answer.

"You must remember, Inoue Orihime, your powers were just infused with Vasto Lord level reiatsu. Not even I can predict or calculate what you are now capable of. Actually, I'm not even sure Aizen knows how much power you now have."

"Aizen's not an idiot. He knows what to expect…" Orihime seemed slightly worried. "… don't worry about anything." Ichigo told her.

"I agree, so, shall we? I can hardly wait for the demonstration."

"Ready?" Ichigo asked Orihime.

Orihime nodded with a wide smile.

'Where finally leaving.' She thought happily as she vanished along with Ichigo with Szayel following closely behind.

* * *

(Sand covered field below the dome of Las Noches)

"This should be good enough." Ichigo said as he reappeared in a sand field with Orihime, who didn't appear to be affected by the swift speed of Ichigo's sonido this time.

" Wow!" Orihime said as she spun around. "It's soooo big!" Orihime yelled.

"Why are you happy?" Ichigo asked lazily.

"We are finally out of that place. I didn't like it one bit."

"You won't have to…" Ichigo was interrupted when Szayel appeared next to them.

"How slow." Ichigo commented.

"Do not expect me to keep up with a Vasto Lord." Szayel replied when he fixed the glasses on his face.

"What do you want Orihime to do?" Ichigo asked.

"What she normally does, of course. The way her powers work should be the same." The scientist clarified as they both turned to Orihime.

Orihime looked between the two a couple of times before realizing that they wanted her to use her power.

"Oh!"

Orihime closed her eyes and began focusing on her inner power.

"How long does this usually take?" Szayel asked.

Orihime opened one eye.

"I'm not feeling the…Oh!" Orihime said in surprise as her hair clips began glowing brightly.

"There they are." Orihime stated as three lights shot out of each clip.

"I've never seen this power before." Ichigo told Szayel.

"They are my power." Orihime explained as the lights materialized into 6 small fairy-like creatures.

"How interesting." Szayel commented.

Ichigo stared closely at the small creatures.

"Did they always look like that?" Ichigo asked. Orihime stared at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" Orihime replied before looking at her fairies.

"Um… this is new." Orihime answered while scratching the back of your head. Each of her fairies now donned hollow masks that covered the lower half of their faces and a hollow hole in the center of their abdomens.

"Hi Hi!" One of the "Fairies" said to Orihime.

"Hello Lily. My you all look different." Orihime replied with a smile. Lily nodded.

"What did you expect." Baigon, another fairy, responded.

"Yeah, you DID pump us full of hollow reiatsu." Hinagiku added.

"Leave her alone!" Ayame replied.

"Yeah, tell me you don't feel really great!" Shun'o shouted at Hinagiku causing Orihime to smile.

"Where's…"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU DO TO US!" An angry voice shouted.

"OWWW!" Orihime yelled as her last fairy began pulling her hair.

"You can't get away!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Get off, get off, get off!" Orihime cried as she began running around in a circle while trying to shake her fairy off.

"How amusing." Szayel stated as Orihime, through roughly shaking her head, finally got her hair away from Tsubaki.

"I'm sorry!" Orihime cried childishly.

"Don't listen to him Orihime." Lily stated.

"Shut up Lily!" Tsubaki yelled while throwing several strands of Orihime's hair at her. "This twit gave us hollow powers… HOLLOW POWERS!"

"Why are you complaining, you benefit from this more than any one, Tsubaki." Ayame retorted.

"Really?" Orihime asked interestedly.

"Why you little…" Before Tsubaki could finish Baigon and Lily covered his mouth and restrained him from attacking Orihime.

"Orihime, let me ask a question. Why did you need to give use more power?" Hinagiku asked.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like it. I should have asked you first, but Kurosaki-kun wanted me to do it." Orihime said guiltily.

"Oh! Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ayame said with a big smile. "The guy you L.O.V.E"

Orihime blushed a deep red.

"N…n…no. What are you talking about?" Orihime asked dumbly.

"ICHIGO, THAT LOSER! HE DID THIS! WHERE IS THE JERK!" Tsubaki yelled as he escaped his containment and glared at Orihime.

"He's behind you." Orihime whispered as she pointed behind him.

Tsubaki immediately turned.

"HEY LOSER…" Tsubaki lost the words he was going to yell out as he stared up at Ichigo menacing form.

"Y…you think you scare me you…" Once again Baigon and Lily captured him.

"I'm sure you want see what we can do now, right?" Lily asked as she slapped her hand over Tsubaki's mouth.

"Kurosaki-kun wants to see." Orihime answered.

Ayame suddenly flew over to Ichigo.

"So you're Ichigo?" She said as she inspected Ichigo.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked causing Ayame to be taken aback by his response.

"N…n…nothing, you just take care of Orihime if we can't, alright?"

"How annoying." Ichigo answered. Ayame gave him a nervous smile before turning to her comrades.

"Okay then! Let's go guys, let's show Orihime what we can do!" She yelled and within moment's each fairy transformed into an orb of light before shooting back to Orihime and once again becoming her hair clips.

"Sorry about that."Orihime said as she scratched the back of her head and laughed.

"It was quite entertaining actually." Szayel replied.

"You should hurry up Orihime." Ichigo stated. In his opinion, this was taking too long.

Orihime gave him a confident nod before bringing her hands up in front of her.

"Koten Zanshun: I Reject!" Orihime exclaimed.

Within moments Tsubaki, once again, materialized in front of Orihime.

"What do you want?!" Tsubaki yelled.

"Can you show me how powerful you have become?" Orihime asked nicely.

"Tch, what for, you're not in danger. I have no obligations to you!"

"Please." Orihime begged.

'This is taking too long.' Ichigo thought irritably.

"Don't worry Orihime, he probably hasn't gotten any stronger." Ichigo told her.

Tsubaki's eyes widened as he turned to Ichigo.

"What was that jerk?"

Ichigo ignored him.

"Fine Orihime, you wanna see how strong I've become? Ready yourself!" The tiny fairy yelled before sticking his hand up in front of him. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What big talk."

"Wait! Tsubaki stop!" Orihime yelled.

"WWWAAAAAHHHH! CERO!!!!!!" Ichigo's, Orihime's, and Szayel's eyes widened as Tsubaki released a massive, golden cero straight at Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime yelled.

"Impressive." Ichigo said as he held up his hand.

As the golden cero approached him, Ichigo used his hand to stall the cero.

"That cero…" Szayel whispered in amazement as he covered his eyes from the sand that was raging around them. "… it's as if a Numeros had released it."

When the cero began to push Ichigo into the ground, he lifted his hand up and redirected the cero into the air.

Fortunately the beam of energy dispersed before reaching the dome.

"Damn it." Tsubaki whispered while taking deep breaths.

"That took too much out of you, you should go back, you won't be able to shoot off another one any time soon." Ichigo suggested.

"Damn you Kurosaki."

Tsubaki said nothing more before transforming back into a piece of Orihime's clips.

"Are you okay Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked worriedly.

"I'm fine."Ichigo said impassively.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it."

"So that is what happens when you give a human a fraction of your reiatsu, eh, Kurosaki Ichigo? Numeros level destructive power." Szayel said with a wide grin. "Such glorious power, I'm so envious…"

All of a sudden Neliel and Lilynette appeared, via sonido, right next to Ichigo.

"What was that just now, Ichigo?" Lilynette asked interestedly.

"Orihime's new power." Ichigo replied.

"Now way, that cero was huge. She couldn't have…" Lilynette began

"Amazing!" Neliel exclaimed as she ran over to Orihime and gave her a hug.

"Ow! Nel too tight!" Orihime cried.

"You're so strong now! I'm so happy!" Neliel said happily.

"But I'm not that strong, only my powers are." Orihime whispered shyly.

"What a grand reunion Neliel Tu Oderschvank. You should stay and watch, she's still not done…" Szayel explained.

Neliel glared at Szayel.

"Quiet Granz! Let her rest. We can have our reunion later, when both you and Nnoitora are standing before me. "

"Such hostilities. Could it be that you know?" Szayel asked.

"Now's not the time to speak of it." Neliel replied unemotionally.

"It's Okay Nel, I can show them more."

Once again Orihime held up her hands.

"Santen Kesshun: I Reject" Orihime stated.

Three orbs of light shot up above her before spreading out and encasing her in a huge three dimensional triangle.

"Wow." Orihime said excitedly.

"Before it only protected her front side, now she protected completely." Neliel observed.

"How strong is it?" Ichigo asked before turning to the once tiny Arrancar. "… Lilynette?"

"My pleasure Ichigo." Lilynette replied as she drew her Scimitar-type zanpakto from the stump of her missing horn, situated on the top of her mask fragment.

"Orihime, can we test your shield out?" Ichigo asked. Orihime, who had been pounding on the shield from the inside, stared at Ichigo and gave him a smile.

"Sure." She yelled.

"Let's see how long it can hold against an Espada's strength… go."

Within seconds Lilynette materialized in front of Orihime's shield and attempted to cut through the golden screen.

"Here we go!" Lilynette yelled as she brought her zanpakto down only for her blade to bounce harmlessly off the shield.

"Damn it." Lilynette whispered. "I'll try harder."

Lilynette began striking the shield with an onslaught of swift and powerful strikes.

Ichigo smirked as none of the strikes had any effect.

"That shield can protect against Espada level zanpakto, good… Lilynette shoot a cero; let's see what that can do." Ichigo asked.

"Okay, Ichigo."

Lilynette immediately began charging her cero in her left eye and, when it was charged fully, released it.

Everyone's eyes widened when the moment it hit, the cero was dispelled. The cero didn't affect the golden shield in the slightest.

Orihime cocked her head to the side and stared at them childishly.

"Incredible!" Szayel whispered while everyone else was thinking the exact same thing.

"May I try Ichigo?" Neliel asked. Ichigo gave her a nod.

"I'll try bala."

Neliel immediately began shooting a barrage of bala's at the shield.

Like Lilynette's cero, Neliel's bala's were dispelled the moment they hit.

"Nothing." She replied.

"I'll try." Ichigo stated. Everyone moved away from Ichigo to give him space.

"I'll try a bala as well." He added as he held up his right fist.

Faster than anyone could see, reiatsu shot down Ichigo's arm and out of his fist.

Orihime's shield didn't stand a chance. It shattered into thousands of pieces, though leaving Orihime unharmed.

"Are you ok Orihime?" Ichigo asked, just in case. Orihime nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wow, my shield has gotten really strong."

"A shield that can negate physical and reiatsu based attack from all but the strongest. A terrific ability." Szayel commented.

"And for the last… most important ability?"

Every turned to see Aizen walking towards them with Ulquiorra following closely behind.

"Aizen-sama, I didn't think you would have time to come." Szayel stated.

"I have finished what I needed to do."

"So the reiatsu transfer was a success after all. Orihime…" Aizen held up a familiar glass vial. "…Yammy should be returned to us."

Orihime nodded her head and walked over to Aizen.

'So she is unafraid of him when accompanied by so many Espada. At least she trusts my word that I would protect her.' Ichigo thought.

Orihime grabbed the vial from Aizen and emptied the tiny mask fragment on the sand.

"Soten Kisshun: I Reject." Orihime incanted.

All of a sudden Ayame and Shun'o emerged from her hair clips, wrapped in a golden light.

"Testing us out so soon?" Shun'o asked. Orihime nodded.

"Yes please."

"Alright, Orihime, well show you how much more effective we have become." Ayame replied.

Both Ayame and Shun'o began spinning wildly over the mask fragment until it began lifting off the sand. Within moments the mask fragment was incased in a golden sphere.

It remained stationary for several seconds before growing and as the fragment grew so did the glowing orb.

After only thirty seconds had passed Yammy entire upper body was encased in the golden sphere.

'Her power increase exponentially." Aizen observed. 'What took thirty minutes before is now taking her thirty seconds.'

After a full minute Yammy's eyes snapped open.

"Such a phenomenal ability." Szayel exclaimed dramatically.

From within a golden sphere Yammy gaze meet Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, what is this? What's going on?" He asked as attempted to punch his way out the orb that encompassed him. The orb simply grew brightly, for several seconds, before shocking Yammy with enough power to sting him.

"Relax Yammy. Orihime, release him." Ayame and Shun'o, within moments, returned to Orihime's clips.

The moment Yammy's feet hit the ground his eyes, locked with Ichigo.

"You!" Yammy growled angrily.

"Do I know you?" Ichigo asked as Yammy approach him.

"I don't know why you're here but…" Ulquiorra, suddenly, appeared in front of him.

"Stop Yammy, don't make a fool of yourself." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly.

"Ulquiorra! I thought you were dead?"

"Yammy…" Aizen started. "Even if it's for my sake, don't challenge Kurosaki Ichigo. You were just revived, spare Orihime the trouble."

"Aizen-sama?" Yammy asked in confusion as Aizen began walking away from the group with a smirk on his face.

"Zommari, Nnoitora, and Aaroniero are the only ones remaining. Rest up Orihime, tomorrow all three will be revived, I'm counting on you…

* * *

Sorry for the irregularly long update. Next chapter, the remaining Espada revived!!!!!!!!!!

How was this chapter? My beta (my sister) refused to edit my story this time (due to laziness) and I was forced to do it myself. If you see any major blunders on my part please review. I'm sure I missed a few grammar corrections.

Now for some answers that some of you may ask.

Question 0. (lol I don't even know myself) Why was Ichigo not acting like himself while in his mindscape?

Answer: Because Ichigo truly didn't not know what was happening. He felt as if his mind was coming apart and he was going to lose himself in his memories. He is afraid of the unknown side of his life and wants to destroy it.

Question 1. Who is Hichigo?

Answer: Hichigo is short for "hollow Ichigo" for those of you that don't now.

Question 2. What exactly was "Hollow Ichigo?

Answer: Hichigo (the fake one that Ichigo just fought) is a manifestation of _**original**_ Hichigo's and _**original**_ Ichigo's memories. _**Original **_Hollow Ichigo created him as a failsafe incase Ichigo started to revert back to his old self.

Question 3. Why was Zangetsu so weak?

Answer: He was so weak because his abilities are restricted to Shikai, Bankai, and Getsuga Tensho while Hichigo and Ichigo have much greater abilities. Do not worry though; things may change in the future (Hint Hint)

Question 4. Don't you think you upgraded Orihime's powers too much?

Answer: Absolutely! But this is only because I felt that Orihime needed a greater power to stay in Las Noches even if Ichigo was there as well. Don't make the mistake in thinking I will have Orihime fighting in any way shape or form. She is weak and will STAY weak. I mean come on, even with those powers do you think she could defeat Neliel? Orihime's powers are amazing, but I wanted them better, that's it. She will not fight at all. Please don't flame me lol!

Question 5. (This is probably the one you want to know the most lol.) Where is Ichigo +Halibel romance?

Answer: Ichigo truly enjoys being with Halibel, but right now he has many troubling issues to deal with at the moment. Remember patience is a virtue and wait patiently, I will not disappoint!

**Fun facts about Orihime's new powers**

Her attacking ability (Tsubaki's cero)

-Is a cero that equals the level of a fraccion's cero.

-The process of using it is so slow that any fighter could dodge it if they know it is coming.

-Can only be used three times a day

Her shielding ability

-Can protect against all forms of attack except attacks from top/high-mid tier level fighters. (Examples: Ichigo, Stark, Halibel, Aizen, Ulquiorra)

-The virtually most powerful shield in my story

Her healing ability

-Increases the healing speed by 60 fold

-Orihime's healing is the best in my story with no equal. (Technically it's not healing but time reversal, but who really cares???)


	23. The Remaing Espada, Revived

(Recap)

From within a golden sphere Yammy gaze meet Aizen.

"Aizen-sama, what is this? What's going on?" He asked as attempted to punch his way out the orb that encompassed him. The orb simply grew brightly, for several seconds, before shocking Yammy with enough power to sting him.

"Relax Yammy. Orihime, release him." Ayame and Shun'o, within moments, returned to Orihime's clips.

The moment Yammy's feet hit the ground his eyes, locked with Ichigo.

"You!" Yammy growled angrily.

"Do I know you?" Ichigo asked as Yammy approach him.

"I don't know why you're here but…" Ulquiorra, suddenly, appeared in front of him.

"Stop Yammy, don't make a fool of yourself." Ulquiorra said emotionlessly.

"Ulquiorra! I thought you were dead?"

"Yammy…" Aizen started. "Even if it's for my sake, don't challenge Kurosaki Ichigo. You were just revived, spare Orihime the trouble."

"Aizen-sama?" Yammy asked in confusion as Aizen began walking away from the group with a smirk on his face.

"Zommari, Nnoitora, and Aaroniero are the only ones remaining. Rest up Orihime, tomorrow all three will be revived, I'm counting on you…

* * *

(Chapter 23)

"Aizen-sama, what's going on?!" Yammy called out to Aizen.

Aizen ignored the Arrancar and left by the use of shunpo.

"Come Yammy." Ulquiorra ordered as he began to walk away from the group.

"Ulquiorra? Tch! Why is this bug…" Yammy began, while motioning to Ichigo. "…walking around Las Noches."

As Ulquiorra passed Ichigo, he stopped and glanced at the Vasto Lord.

"I will explain everything to him, unless there is a reason not to."

"If you think he would be useful go ahead." Ichigo answered with a loud yawn.

Szayel and Yammy were confused at the words past between the two.

"What do you mean, Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked.

"Let's go." was all the Cuatro Espada said before using sonido.

Yammy glanced at Ichigo for a few moments before taking several steps past him.

"Right behind you, Ulquiorra." Yammy whispered before using sonido as well.

After the two had left, Szayel walked up to Ichigo."

"It seems the festivity has finally come to an end, unless Orihime wants to go back to my lab so that I can study her powers." Szayel asked.

Orihime looked up at Ichigo, who glanced angrily at Szayel.

"Or not?" The scientist offered. "I'll go back to my…"

"No." Ichigo interrupted.

"No?" Szayel asked in confusion.

"I just remembered, Stark needs to speak with you."

"Stark? I wonder what the Primera wants with me." Szayel asked suspiciously.

"He will tell you when you get there."

"My, oh my, things can get interesting so fast." The Octava Espada said to himself as he used sonido.

"You must be happy, Ichigo. Ulquiorra and Stark will deal with converting Yammy and Szayel, you're in the clear." Neliel said happily and she hugged Ichigo.

Ichigo pushed her away.

"Don't hug me." Ichigo ordered as he let out another yawn.

'I'm feeling tired all of a sudden' Ichigo thought tiredly as he felt the strength in his legs weaken causing him to nearly fall.

Lilynette saw this, but it thought better not to bother him about it.

"Are you and Nel going to train more?" Orihime asked with a smile.

"Neliel wants us to train all day today, it's kind of boring. She says I'm lacking unpredictability, whatever that means." Lilynette answered.

"She keeps getting her zanpakto taken away." Neliel giggled causing Lilynette to look like she wanted to cry all of a sudden.

"You didn't have to tell them that." Lilynette whispered as Orihime laughed happily.

Lilynette, Neliel, and Stark, were the only Arrancar, other than Ichigo, that she felt comfortable being around.

"Can we go see Nel and Lilynette train?" Orihime asked Ichigo.

Ichigo, who had tried ignoring the conversation, glanced at her.

"You go. I'm feeling tired all of a sudden."

"Tired?" Orihime asked "Are you feeling alright? Need me to heal you?"

"No!" Ichigo stated abruptly. "No, I just need to get some sleep."

'I think that inner battle is finally catching up to me... I guess this is the price I pay for trying to kill Zangetsu and my hollow.'

"O…okay then." Orihime said while walking over to Nel.

"Can I go?"

"Of course." Neliel said gleefully.

"Bye bye Ichigo" Neliel waved to Ichigo happily before grabbing Orihime and using sonido.

"Do you need something?" Ichigo asked as he saw Lilynette still there staring at him.

Lilynette suddenly shook her head as her face turned red.

"N..n..no. I have to go. Stay out of trouble, alright?"

Lilynette gave Ichigo a bright smile before vanishing.

"Annoying girl." Ichigo whispered as he felt his eyelids get heavy.

'How odd… all of a sudden…' He felt his entire body grow weak.

Ichigo swiftly used sonido and appeared directly in front of the door that led to his room.

"So… tired…" Ichigo whispered as he turned the door knob, but despite his attempt to reach his bed, he suddenly collapsed on the floor. Any energy he had remaining had vanished completely.

'I can't even… reach my bed… I'm… exhausted…'

"Ichigo?" a woman's worried voice echoed in his mind at the same time as he felt himself slip into unconsciousness…

* * *

(Directly outside the main gate of Las Noches)

"So that's what happened after I died?" Yammy asked gruffly as both he and Ulquiorra began walking towards the empty desert for no apparent reason.

Ulquiorra had just finished filling in Yammy in on; their loss to Soul Society, Aizen's plan to restore the Hogyoku, and the revival of the old Espada.

"Correct." The Cuarto Espada answered.

Yammy grunted.

"But you're avoiding the thing I want to know most. Why is Kurosaki Ichigo in Las Noches? What is Aizen-sama thinking?"

"I was not avoiding the topic, merely saving the most important issue for last." Ulquiorra stated. "Kurosaki Ichigo has joined us…"

Yammy wouldn't stand for what was just said so he interrupted Ulquiorra.

"Joined us! What do you mean Ulquiorra, how can that little…"

"Calm yourself, Yammy…" Ulquiorra replied emotionlessly. "As I have said before, you need to work on both your investigative and observation skills. If you had both these skills you would have realized Kurosaki Ichigo is now a hollow and is beyond the power of any being in Las Noches, including Aizen."

Anger filled Yammy's being as he heard Ulquiorra's words.

"You're lying, Ulquiorra, There is no way he became a hollow and there is definitely no way he could be stronger than Aizen-sama!"

"Nevertheless, Ichigo, Halibel, and Stark, now have the power greater than Aizen's."

"This isn't possible! You make it seem as if…"

"… their power has multiplied exponentially? That's exactly what I am telling you." Ulquiorra replied.

Yammy's face showed absolute shock.

"How?" Yammy growled suspiciously.

"I do not know myself, but it is unmistakable, they are Vasto Lord."

"Bull! I won't accept this!" Yammy roared once again. "That spineless shinigami could never become a Vasto Lord! I won't accept this!"

Ulquiorra ignored Yammy's pathetic tantrum.

"That revelation leads me to the last and most important issue that needs to be revealed to you."

Yammy, who was still breathing roughly, turned to Ulquiorra.

"None of this crap you're spouting now makes any sense to me! Why would this be any different?!" Yammy exclaimed.

"…Because this is something that you need to know if you want to prove your usefulness to the Espada."

At this cryptic message, Yammy began to calm down. Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo made his blood boil, but Ulquiorra was looking more serious then Yammy had ever seen him.

"Usefulness?" Yammy asked.

"I am unsure, but I believe Stark is the one behind this…"

"Behind what?"

"It has been decided that Aizen is no longer necessary. He's been marked for death." Ulquiorra revealed.

At this Yammy's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious." Yammy replied.

Ulquiorra didn't answer him.

"What in the world are you thinking, Ulquiorra!" Yammy asked as he began yelling once again.

"Silence yourself Yammy, you heard me correctly."

"Aizen-sama? Marked for death? You must be joking; Aizen-sama's power is absolute!"

"Do not be one who needs to see to believe, Yammy." Ulquiorra replied.

"We cannot kill Aizen-sama, and its madness to even think that way. This isn't like you at all."

"You, like myself, are blinded the greatness that is Aizen. In the process we have forgotten who we are. Hollows weren't meant to serve shinigami. Three have risen up to take his place after his death. As for one of them being Kurosaki Ichigo? I will set aside my differences and follow them; only they have the power to rule Hueco Mundo."

Yammy grew quiet at Ulquiorra's meaningful words.

'This is insane, but why is Ulquiorra acting so calmly? He was the most loyal of us aside from Zommari, what changed him?' he thought to himself.

"Not three months ago your loyalty was to Aizen-sama…"

"I am merely giving my loyalty to those who are more deserving of it. I am grateful for the power Aizen-sama has bestowed upon me, but we are not meant to be the slaves of some rouge shinigami. Don't you agree..."

Yammy made to speak, but before he could even start both Arrancar felt a massive spike of reiatsu closing in on them. Prior to turning around, so that they could turn back and face Las Noches, Halibel appeared before them.

"Halibel!" Yammy exclaimed in surprise. Halibel ignored him and turned to Ulquiorra.

"Stark sensed you leave Las Noches."

"And?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Aizen is sending you on a mission? Where?" Halibel asked.

"What mission?" Yammy replied.

"Aizen wants Soul Society to know that he will not be deterred because of his recent loss. A town east of Karakura Town… he wants the town destroyed, which is why I'm bringing Yammy. Any shinigami interference will result in their deaths. These are the orders."

"Does Ichigo know of this?"

"I was not aware that I had to check with Ichigo every time I left Las Noches. Am I to assume is our leader?"

Halibel glared at him.

"If it was up to me." She answered.

"I did not think this mission was of significant importance, which is why I didn't repot this to anyone."

"I'm sure you understand why we need to check on these things. Even if Stark, Ichigo and myself are Vasto Lords, Aizen cannot be underestimated. He was able to outsmart Soul Society for more than one hundred years; he would have no problem fooling us as well."

"Understood." Ulquiorra replied.

"I will inform Ichigo." Without another word Halibel used sonido.

"So you really plan to go through with this, eh Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked calmly.

"Correct."

"Why are we still following Aizen-sama's orders?"

"Because that was Stark's order." Ulquiorra answered as he tapped the space in front of him. As a result, a Garganta began opening.

"You're not one to do things without thinking things through. I will follow you, but Ulquiorra, I won't accept Kurosaki Ichigo as one of us. He's a little bug that should be squashed."

"He is beyond the level of being squashed by the likes of you, Yammy."

Yammy grunted before stepping into the Garganta with Ulquiorra following soon after…

* * *

(Dreamscape)

_A man standing 6'6, with a muscular build walked towards a confused Ichigo._

_"__You want a reason ... for fighting? Why don't you just accept it already, Ichigo?! You seek out fights. You desire power. Isn't that right, Ichigo? Everyone who searches for power, without exception, searches for battle! Do you fight in order to become more powerful? Or do you want more power so you can fight? I can't tell you that. The only thing I know for sure is guys like us were born this way! We were born to fight, Ichigo! Your instincts will keep leading you toward new battles. It's the only way you have. The only way to become stronger. Fight, Ichigo! If you want the power to control your enemy, take that sword in your hand and cut him down! That's your only option! That's the road that continues in front of you and remains behind you! Ichigo!__" Zaraki yelled. ************************************************************************************* _

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and found his self staring directly up at his ceiling.

"Another dream." Ichigo whispered softly before sighing.

'What happened? I remember getting to the door, then… how long have I been out? I feel… rested.' He thought tiredly. 'Actually… I feel pretty good.'

All of a sudden he realized that he hadn't made it to his bed, yet he was now on it.

Ichigo quickly sat up on his bed.

"How did I…"

"You've been asleep for a while." Ichigo's eyes widened has he turned his head and saw Halibel leaning against the wall.

"Halibel!" Ichigo said in surprise. "I didn't even sense you."

"You must be tired." Halibel replied.

"I feel rested, not tired… what are you doing here?"

"Yesterday I came to speak with you, but I found you collapsed on the floor."

"So you put me on my bed?"

Halibel nodded

"I just told the others that you needed to rest, I've kept them from disturbing you."

"What about Orihime?" Ichigo asked in a concerned tone. This was the perfectly wrong thing to say to Halibel.

"Is that woman always on your mind?" Halibel asked spitefully. Ichigo was slightly taken aback by her sudden change of tone.

"Why is it that every time I say Orihime's name your attitude changes?"

"You always talk about her, I grow tired of it."

"Are you jealous?" Ichigo asked with a smirk. Halibel glared at him before standing up straight and walking towards the door.

Ichigo knew Halibel was now angry.

'It's so hard to figure out what she is feeling.'

"Halibel, wait!" Ichigo called out. He had forgotten how good he felt when she was around; he didn't want her leaving now.

Halibel made to grab the door knob, but stopped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would react like that."

"React like what? I'm fine. I have to leave." Halibel lied as she felt her stomach tighten.

"Thanks for watching over me."

Halibel remained quiet.

"I'm glad it was you. We haven't had a chance to talk for a while. I've been going through some changes; it's getting harder for me to focus on a lot of things. Bear with me until I can figure things out."

"I don't care." Halibel lied.

"Really?" Ichigo asked feigning surprise. "After telling you how I felt in the forest and everything, I'm hurt."

"Don't patronize me." Halibel replied.

"I'm not, but I don't want you angry with me."

"Do I look angry with you?"

"Yes."

"I shouldn't let my emotions rule me. Isn't that what you told me?" Halibel asked.

All of a sudden she felt Ichigo appear right behind her.

"I'm sorry I made you mad Halibel, I didn't mean to." Halibel felt nervous having Ichigo so close to her.

"You didn't?" Halibel lied, causing Ichigo to smile.

'Why does she make me happy?'

He surprised Halibel when he wrapped his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You are so hard to read. I can't tell what you think of me." Ichigo whispered lazily.

Halibel felt her face grow hot and he tightened his hold on her.

"What are you doing? She asked him emotionlessly. She was, in no way, accustomed to being held.

"Holding you. Problem?" Ichigo asked.

Halibel didn't answer and Ichigo took it as a sign to keep his hold on her. She enjoyed being wrapped in his arms.

'Why does he make me feel like this? Halibel thought seriously. 'I feel as if I can't control my emotions, and even worse…I can't tell if I hate it… or like it.'

"If you want to know, you make me happy a lot more than Orihime. I feel like you can understand me. I already told you… you make me feel like I have a heart. Is something that happened the moment I locked eyes with you."

"You act like you have emotions now, but the moment we leave you will just go back to spending all your time with Orihime. Just like when we came back from the forest." Halibel couldn't help but say.

"Maybe" Ichigo said truthfully. "But what I'm telling you is true. I need to sort some things out and Orihime is a big part of it."

"Get rid of her then." Halibel said impassively.

"I can't do that. She is important to me, and I need to find out why?" Ichigo replied. Halibel didn't like the answer, but she had no choice but to accept it.

'I have to figure out these feelings that I feel towards Ichigo, I've never felt so out of my element before...'

Halibel couldn't help but feel uncomfortable when he suddenly took his arms from around her waist.

"I think we should leave. We can't stay together all day. The remaining Espada need to be revived now."

"I agree." Halibel replied as she opened the door.

'He changes emotions so fast. Everything about him interests me. Maybe this is what draws me to him.'

"Its eleven, Aizen wants the Espada revived by twelve. We should meet with Stark; he wanted to speak with you when you woke up. It's about one of the Espada that are going to be revived." Halibel stated.

"After you."

Halibel immediately used sonido, followed by Ichigo…

* * *

(Stark's room)

Stark was peacefully sleeping on his favorite pile of light green pillows, when Ichigo and Halibel walked in from the opening leading to the balcony.

"Stark?" Ichigo called out to the sleeping Espada.

Stark slowly opened his right eye and glanced at Ichigo.

"Just when I got rid of Lilynette, you had to wake me up." He said tiredly as he sat up.

"Halibel told me you wanted me…" Ichigo smirked. "…blame her."

As he said this, Ichigo carelessly wrapped his arm around Halibel's neck.

Halibel made no indication of noticing it.

'What a hard woman to figure out.' Ichigo though carelessly.

"You're no fun, you know that? You never play along." Ichigo said sluggishly.

"Something happen between your two?" Stark asked.

"As a matter of fact, Halibel declared her love for me." Ichigo lied emotionlessly.

Halibel widened her eyes a little bit before glaring at Ichigo.

"Don't lie." She accused as Stark let out a hollow laugh.

"Just kidding."

"I have forgotten the last time I laughed… if ever." Stark said as he controlled his laughter.

"Aizen's going to have Orihime revive the last Espada soon. You shouldn't be fooling around." Halibel stated, causing Ichigo and Stark to get serious.

"What did you need to speak with me about?" Ichigo asked.

"I need to speak with you about an Espada called Zommari."

"Zommari?" Ichigo repeated, causing Stark to nod.

"Halibel could have told you this, but I wanted you to hear this from me. Zommari was the only Espada that was blindly faithful to Aizen. Ichigo… he can't be changed. Do not try to persuade him into joining us. He may become a problem for us he figures that something is going amiss."

"Why revive him at all?"

"Aizen knows that Zommari was the only one blindly faithful to him. If he is the only one not revived then Aizen would think something's up. Aizen won't over look any hindrance to his plan; he's too smart for that. Zommari would only cause more problems remaining dead. This may not make any sense to you, but I'm asking you to trust me."

"Of course." Ichigo answered."Did Szayel agree to join us?"

"Both Yammy and Szayel are with us." Stark answered.

"I would have thought Yammy would give us trouble."

"He will follow Ulquiorra. That has been his way since becoming an Espada. Actually they were sent on a mission together in the human world just yesterday."

"Are they back?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, they completed the mission in one hour." Halibel answered.

"They were sent to destroy a very small town, some one of Yammy's level could have done it single handedly." Stark added.

"I doubt the shinigami just let Ulquiorra and Yammy destroy the town." Ichigo stated.

"Two lieutenants confronted them; they were already in the human world for some reason. They were defeated…"

"Back to the Espada…" Halibel interrupted

"Right, so all we have left are…" Ichigo began. He found it amusing that they kept getting off topic.

"Nnoitora and Aaroniero." Stark replied

"Will they give us problems?" Ichigo asked.

"Nnoitora will, but I am not sure about Aaroniero."

"Why?"

"Nnoitora is a chauvinist. He believe only men should have strength. During their time as an Espada Nnoitora was never once able to beat Neliel, without help, you can see how this will be a problem.

"Including myself: Neliel and now Lilynette can match or defeat him. He will throw a tantrum and complain." Halibel remarked.

'He seems like someone I have to confront myself… I will put him in his place.' Ichigo thought

"Got it, and Aaroniero?" Ichigo asked.

"Aaroniero was always a mystery to us. Though he was the weakest among us, he had the ability and potential to be greater than any hollow. His power gives him the ability to evolve without limit."

"What does this have to do with him giving us trouble?" Ichigo asked.

"He is extremely grateful to Aizen for this gift. He was a Gillian, the weakest form of menos, to be considered an Espada was a great privilege for him…"

Halibel suddenly interrupted.

"Aizen's heading towards Orihime's room… It's time to go."

"I guess it is." Stark replied before standing up and stretching as Ichigo grinned.

"No problem, I'm feeling very refreshed today. I must have had a great sleep."

"I'm so envious." Stark said sadly.

Within moments all three Vasto Lords used sonido…

* * *

(Hallway leading towards Neliel's and Orihime's room)

"How are the preparations coming along?" Aizen asked as he walked down the long hallway, followed closely by Szayel.

"I've just finished them; it will be activated the moment everything is put into place."

"You please me, Szayel, but will it work? I do not need Soul Society interfering."

"There is no reason for it not to work. If I may ask… when will it be needed?" Szayel asked.

"In a few short hours." Szayel's eyes widened.

"Hours?"

"Correct, that will give us enough time for Orihime to revive the remaining Espada, fill them in on what has occurred, and hold a meeting. As of now, only you know of my plan. I will tell the rest at the meeting." Aizen explained.

"Will a few hours be enough?"

"I have faith in my Espada." Aizen said emotionlessly.

"Old and new Espada gathering. I predict trouble, especially between Neliel and Nnoitora."

"What matters is that they follow the orders I give them." Aizen replied as both of them approached the door to Neliel's and Orihime's room.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." The scientist replied.

Aizen opened the door to reveal: Ichigo, Halibel, Stark, Neliel, and Orihime speaking amongst themselves.

"Good, you're all here." Aizen said as he pulled out three vials.

"At once?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"She should have no problem with it now." Aizen answered as he handed the vials to Orihime.

Ichigo glared at Aizen's back while Halibel, Stark, and Neliel remained quiet.

"I can do it Kurosaki-kun." Orihime reassured as she emptied the mask fragments onto the ground.

"Before you start Orihime…" Aizen started abruptly before turning to the Arrancar. "Neliel, whether you're here or not, Nnoitora will attempt to kill you, we both know this."

Neliel, sporting a serious face, nodded.

"I understand, Aizen-sama."

"Because of this, you will not confront Nnoitora until Stark has spoken to him. Stark will be in charge of filling in Nnoitora, Halibel will inform Zommari, and Neliel will take care of Aaroniero. You three will have two hours to do so. After that time I will arrange a meeting with every Espada level Arrancar present."

Everyone, besides Orihime, replied "understood."

"Then you may begin… Orihime." Aizen finished.

Orihime looked at Ichigo before turning to the mask fragments and placing her hands on her hair clips.

"Soten Kisshun: I Reject" Orihime incanted as she had done so many times in the past.

As before, Ayame and Shun'o materialized in front of Orihime, and with a quick nod of their little heads began encompassing the three mask fragments in a golden orb.

No different than before the fragments began enlarging as well as the orb that incased them.

'So she can do three at a time now, and it seems as if she isn't having any trouble at all.' Aizen thought as he looked at Orihime, who was simply sighing and playing with a strand of her hair.

After one minute, half of their bodies had already been restored, and after two minutes their eyes began to open.

Aizen couldn't help but smirk when Orihime released them, causing the Espada's feet to hit the ground.

'So which is the man I cannot trust?' Ichigo thought to himself at he stared at the three new Arrancar.

Zommari and Aaroniero had looks of complete shock while Nnoitora looked around.

"Aizen-sama!... **We were brought back**… How… **Is this possible**?" Aaroniero asked.

"Thank you for bringing me back… Hail Aizen!" Zommari replied as he kneeled down before Aizen.

'That one!" Ichigo thought accurately.

"What going on?" Nnoitora asked confusedly as his eyes landed on the one person Aizen did not want him looking at.

'Impossible!' he thought angrily.

"Neliel, you bi…"

Despite Aizen's warning, Neliel spoke.

"Still acting like a beast, how sad."

"All three of you calm yourselves. It is understandable that you are confused, that will be dealt with very soon." Aizen stated. While Zommari and Aaroniero looked patient, Nnoitora was glaring at Neliel, who was staring directly back at him. Stark, Halibel, Neliel… you have two hours." Aizen reminded.

Before any of the newly revived Espada could speak, Halibel, Stark, and Neliel appeared behind one of them and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Stark! Release me! I want to know…" Before he could finish speaking, his eyes meet Ichigo's.

"What is he doing here?!" Nnoitora yelled before vanishing alongside Stark, as did the others.

Orihime suddenly let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank goodness…" She suddenly turned to Ichigo. "… How did I do?"

"You did great, but you should rest now… just in case." Ichigo said causing Orihime to pout.

"Okay…"

"Is anything else needed Aizen-sama?" Ichigo asked.

"No, now we wait….Well done Orihime." Aizen stated as he walked out of the room, with a smirk on his face.

All the Espada were revived, the pieces preparing to be put into place, and Soul Society did not know how close they were to losing their most valuable ally…

* * *

(Author's Note)

So many reviews! Thank you everyone who has reviewed and read my story. This story has the most reviews of any Halibel pairing fic on Fan fiction. Net. Thank you for that, it means a lot. I decided to end it at the Espada revival; instead of giving them their new numbers. For that I put in some romance to make up for it, I hope I didn't make Halibel TOO out of character.

Ichigo was more relaxed and happier because he believes that Zangetsu and Hichigo will not bother him for quite some time. Is he right or wrong? Review me with your thoughts on the Zangetsu/ Hichigo / Ichigo part of my story.

Now for a poll. If there is anything that you would like to see added to my story in the future, review me. It could be an attack you would like to see, or even how you want Aizen to die. If I like the Idea better than my own I will put it in.

One more thing, is there any way to change my user name? Please review me with the answer.


	24. The Ten Espada Gather: A Coming Storm

(Author's Note)

Sorry for such a late chapter. Finals are no joke lol. I offer an apology with this longer than normal chapter. This chapter was the most fun to write.

All the Espada are gathered and a lot more action will be shown in this story starting with my next chapter.

I'm sure everyone knows this, but when I switch from bold text to regular for Aaroniero's dialogue that means I'm switching between the high pitched voice and the deep voice. Just to let everyone know.

I also apologies for the slow pace of my story, but everything needs to be set up right and I finally finished up everything I need to with this chapter. Thank you for staying with me.

Itadakimasu!!!!

* * *

(Recap)

No different than before the fragments began enlarging as well as the orb that incased them.

'So she can do three at a time now, and it seems as if she isn't having any trouble at all.' Aizen thought as he looked at Orihime, who was simply sighing and playing with a strand of her hair.

After one minute, half of their bodies had already been restored, and after two minutes their eyes began to open.

Aizen couldn't help but smirk when Orihime released them, causing the Espada's feet to hit the ground.

'So which is the man I cannot trust?' Ichigo thought to himself at he stared at the three new Arrancar.

Zommari and Aaroniero had looks of complete shock while Nnoitora looked around.

"Aizen-sama!... **We were brought back**… How… **Is this possible**?" Aaroniero asked.

"Thank you for bringing me back… Hail Aizen!" Zommari replied as he kneeled down before Aizen.

'That one!" Ichigo thought accurately.

"What going on?" Nnoitora asked confusedly as his eyes landed on the one person Aizen did not want him looking at.

'Impossible!' he thought angrily.

"Neliel, you bi…"

Despite Aizen's warning, Neliel spoke.

"Still acting like a beast, how sad."

"All three of you calm yourselves. It is understandable that you are confused, that will be dealt with very soon." Aizen stated. While Zommari and Aaroniero looked patient, Nnoitora was glaring at Neliel, who was staring directly back at him. Stark, Halibel, Neliel… you have two hours." Aizen reminded.

Before any of the newly revived Espada could speak, Halibel, Stark, and Neliel appeared behind one of them and placed a hand on their shoulders.

"Stark! Release me! I want to know…" Before he could finish speaking, his eyes meet Ichigo's.

"What is he doing here?!" Nnoitora yelled before vanishing alongside Stark, as did the others.

Orihime suddenly let out a heavy sigh.

"Thank goodness…" She suddenly turned to Ichigo. "… how did I do?"

"You did great, but you should rest now… just in case." Ichigo said causing Orihime to pout.

"Okay…"

"Is anything else needed Aizen-sama?" Ichigo asked.

"No, now we wait….Well done Orihime." Aizen stated as he walked out of the room, with a smirk on his face.

All the Espada were revived, the pieces preparing to be put into place, and Soul Society did not know how close they were to losing their most valuable ally…

* * *

(Chapter 24)

(Szayel's Lab - 1 hour and 55 minutes later…)

The sound of loud clicking filled the air and Szayel's fingers danced around his computer's large keyboard, his eyes swiftly reading the graphs and charts that would appear and disappear on the screen.

Ever since he left Aizen's side, he had been stuck on his computer rechecking the schematic's of most of his inventions that would prove useful in the future; under orders from Aizen.

So deep was his concentration focused on the screen that he barely registered that Ulquiorra had appeared behind him.

"Aizen has called..." Ulquiorra stated.

"For a gathering of the Espada… I know." Szayel interrupted carelessly, his eyes never leaving the computer screen.

"It's starting soon."

"I will be there short…" Szayel suddenly grew quiet as a graph appeared on his screen. "…Dear me, what's this?" Szayel asked himself.

Curiosity getting the best of him, Ulquiorra walked up to the screen.

"What did you find?" he asked.

Szayel glanced at him before turning back to the computer.

"It seems one of my inventions have been used quite recently… an illusionary device of mine, how curious."

Ulquiorra's remained emotionless for several seconds before widening his eyes as an image of Ichigo being cut by Aizen entered his mind.

"Judging from your reaction you know who it was." Szayel commented, causing Ulquiorra to glance at him.

"Aizen."

Szayel stared at Ulquiorra oddly.

"Aizen wouldn't need that device, not when he has Kyoka Suigetsu…"

"Kyoka Suigetsu no longer affects Kurosaki Ichigo."

Hearing Ulquiorra say this made Szayel grin.

"So that's who he used it on. Of course, Stark told this to me when he disclosed the detail's of Kurosaki Ichigo's fight with Aizen… So he needed the use of my device to take down Ichigo, and it shows here that Aizen's entire throne room can create illusions whenever Aizen wishes it." Szayel stated while pointing to the lower left corner of the screen.

"It doesn't make sense. If Kyoka Suigetsu couldn't best Ichigo how could you create something that can?"

"Technically speaking I can't, but if Aizen covered my device with Kyoka Suigetsu it may have worked. A double illusion… ingenious on Aizen's part." Szayel explained.

"It was ineffective. Ichigo's regeneration is greater than mine, he was healed within seconds."

"Against Kurosaki Ichigo, Aizen is left with only his ingenuity to fight with. Which is to be feared more I wonder, Ichigo's power…or Aizen's mind?"

"We will see..." Ulquiorra replied. "Ichigo should be informed on what you have discovered."

"No need. If Aizen's plan didn't work the first time, he won't try it the same way again…. That is the man Aizen is." Szayel replied as he stood up from his chair. Ulquiorra nodded in agreement as he turned and began walking out of the lab, followed by Szayel.

"The Espada are gathering once again… it's sure to be interesting." Szayel said gleefully as both Espada vanished.

* * *

(Hallway leading to meeting room)

"Neliel-sama, if I may ask, how is everything progressing?" Pesche asked Neliel, as both he and Dondochakka accompanied Neliel to the Espada meeting room.

"Aaroniero has agreed to join us and Zommari is being left in the dark, Halibel tells me. I just came back from meeting her and Ichigo when I ran into you guys." Neliel answered seriously.

Both Pesche and Dondochakka glanced at one another worriedly. Back when she was an Espada, Neliel was hardly ever serious and now she was serious all of the time. Yes, she still had he child like moments, but they were severally cut down. They knew something was bothering her.

"That's not what we wanted to know, Neliel-sama." Dondochakka stated.

Neliel let out a sigh.

'They know me too well.'

"I have not spoken to Stark; we do not yet know Nnoitora's answer."

"Please allow us to accompany you whenever you leave somewhere Neliel-sama, we must protect you from Nnoitora." Pesche pleaded.

"Do not worry yourself about Nnoitora, I can handle him." Neliel replied.

"But last time…"

"Last time was unfortunate. I let my anger get the best of me, let this be a lesson to you both; don't let your anger control you in battle."

"It was our fault for…" Dondochakka began.

"NO! No, please. I would be sad if you put the blame on yourselves. Nnoitora is to blame, nobody else."

"Is Nnoitora's revival troubling you? You aren't acting like yourself, please tell us." Pesche asked.

Neliel sighed once more.

"Hueco Mundo is trembling, almost as if it is frightened." Neliel replied cryptically, leaving her fraccion confused.

"Neliel-sama, I don't understand."

"As we speak the greatest of Hueco Mundo's fighters are gathering together for the first time. So terrible is our meeting that the ground beneath our feet is wary of us."

"I never thought of Hueco Mundo as a living thing." Pesche replied.

"It's not. I mean… I don't think it is. I just mean that the air is feeling heavy, and the ground is trembling. Almost as if it knows that something terrible will soon occur."

Pesche and Dondochakka stared at Neliel oddly.

"I am sure you are simply over thinking things, Neliel-sama. Please relax; it worries us to see you in such a state." Pesche replied.

"I do not mean to worry you. I just wish that this business with Aizen will end soon."

"I'm sure Kurosaki Ichigo will hurry the plan up once we have the Hogyoku." Dondochakka stated.

"I believe so as well. Once Ichigo becomes Primera everything will fall into place." Pesche added.

"Becomes Primera?" Neliel asked. "Ichigo does not need a number on his skin to prove he is the strongest in Hueco Mundo."

"Speaking of numbers…" Pesche began trying to change topics to get Neliel mind off of her troubles. "… The Espada's ranks are very twisted right now. When will your new numbers be given?"

Neliel shrugged.

"Probably right now. Aizen is the kind of man that believes in ranking his subordinates powers to see where they stand."

"Any ideas on your new number?" Dondochakka asked.

"Nope, compared to the others though, I'm fairly weak. When we go through the ritual, I will know." Neliel answered while scratching her head.

"Ritual?" Pesche asked. Neliel nodded.

"Yup. It is a ritual that we Espada go through to reveal our ranks to one another, it a ritual that has occurred before even Aizen came to Hueco Mundo."

"I thought Aizen numbered the Espada?" Pesche replied causing Neliel to shake her head.

"True he had found a way to give us the numbers he deems we deserve, but only the true ritual gives us our true numbers… or so Barragan believes, and I don't see Barragan making something like that up. I actually heard that Aizen changed many things concerning the numbering ritual. He created the Privaron Espada, and even changed the numbers to zero through nine; I personally find changing the traditions of Hueco Mundo insulting. There should only be Espada's one through ten, with the Primera leading all of Hueco Mundo."

"Why did you follow Aizen in the first place then?"

"No matter how much I believe in the old traditions in Las Noches, I could not condone Barragan's behavior as King of Las Noches. I chose the lesser of two evils… or so I was lead to believe." Neliel answered.

"Neliel-sama, you never told us that before, doncha know?" Dondochakka stated causing Neliel to giggle.

"Really? I thought I…" All of a sudden Neliel's eyes widened slightly as she stopped in her tracks and held her right arm up to her side so that her Fraccion stopped as well.

"Neliel-sama?" Dondochakka asked as Neliel's eyes narrowed at the space right in front of her.

"What do you want…? Neliel began as the fifth Espada, Nnoitora Jiruga, appeared before her via sonido "…Nnoitora."

'I did not think he would approach me so early. Damn it! Dondochakka and Pesche, I don't want them hurt again.' Neliel thought sadly.

Nnoitora glared at her.

"You know what I want…" Nnoitora answered as he raised his hand out in front of him. Neliel and her fraccion watched as Nnoitora's large Zanpakto materialized before him for the first time since his revival. "Your head." Nnoitora finished.

"I, like before, have no reason to fight beasts who can think of nothing but carnage." Neliel said seriously.

"A beast, am I? I have no problem with that. Beasts devour their prey."

"Beasts also cannot think for themselves." Neliel replied knowledgably causing Nnoitora to glare at her and raise his weapon.

"Trying to fight me in such an enclosed space with such a huge weapon? Are you sure Szayel won't help you?"

"I'll end you myself this time."

Knowing that the confrontation was inevitable, Neliel turned to her fraccion.

"Pesche, Dondochakka, please leave, I do not want you around here. I will go to the meeting alone from here."

Her fraccion looked at her with worry filled eyes.

"But Neliel-sama…" Dondochakka started

"I will be fine. Just go… Do this for me."

Pesche and Dondochakka hesitantly bowed their head before leaving.

"Afraid I will kill them this time?" Nnoitora suddenly teased as Neliel glanced at him.

"Yes." She answered honestly before using sonido.

Nnoitora's widened as he lost sight of her.

'Where is sh…' Before he could even begin looking around for her, he felt her back pushing against his.

'Behind me!" Nnoitora thought shockingly.

"I have no respect for you, nor do I even acknowledge your strength. You have no honor or respect for your fellow Arrancar. You are a terrible monster, and I will see you as nothing more than that. " Neliel explained emotionlessly as Nnoitora felt the slight pressure against his back vanish and the soft sounds of her foot steps could be heard.

"You will be late for the meeting." Neliel called behind her in a monotone voice.

Seconds before turning a corner she felt Nnoitora's reiatsu raise dramatically, causing her to immediately turn back.

By turning back towards the Quinto Espada, Neliel locked eyes with him. She had never seen such hate filled eye in her entire existence.

"I did not think… you would let what I said get to you." She said calmly.

"I hate you with every fiber of my being… I want you dead!!!"

"And supposing you could? You don't want me dead only because I'm more powerful than you. You want me dead because I am a woman. What about Halibel? Can you defeat a Vasto Lord? What about Lilynette, who may be your equal. You don't think Stark will end you if you raise a hand to her?" Neliel asked.

"SHUT UP!" Nnoitora yelled as he blindly charged Neliel, who was now twenty feet away from him.

When he had gotten half way to her, Nnoitora felt a sudden spike of reiatsu surge above him causing the lights to flicker rapidly.

Without stopping, Nnoitora made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Neliel to momentarily glance at the sudden reiatsu spike. It was his first and only mistake.

When he refocused on Neliel, his eyes widened as a hand instantly materialized inches from his face.

Knowing it was too late to avoid it; Nnoitora felt the hand clutch his face tightly.

"_**Got you**_…" A voice echoed in Nnoitora's head. Without pause, Nnoitora was effortlessly lifted up before getting run through a wall.

Momentarily blinded by the unknown attacker's hand, Nnoitora was left confused and helpless.

'What the…'

Nnoitora tried using all his strength to remove the hand, but to no avail, he was too disoriented from what was occurring.

Unfortunately, before he could recover from the shock of just being run into a wall, he was thrust into the wall on the opposite side of the hallway before finally being brought, crashing down, onto the floor.

When he hit the ground the hand moved enough for Nnoitora to look at his attacker. His eyes widened in shock as he tried catching his breath.

"Kurosaki…. Ichigo…." Nnoitora coughed out weakly.

Ichigo was glaring down at Nnoitora with his malicious, cold, golden eyes.

'How did he…'

"I remembered when Neliel saved me from you. I would have died without her help… I owe her this." Ichigo stated angrily.

"That's right… Stark told me… you lost your memory… you're right, shinigami…." Ichigo's glared at him. "… I would have killed you if she hadn't saved you." Nnoitora said spitefully.

"I have also been told that you made her suffer when she was the Espada."

Nnoitora grinned defiantly.

"That's right…. ack!"

Ichigo moved his hand to Nnoitora's neck and began choking him.

"If you harm Neliel again…. I will have no problem putting you in a grave." Ichigo threatened as he released his potent reiatsu.

As the black reiatsu overwhelmed him, Nnoitora lost the ability think clearly. It was the first time Nnoitora could honestly say he was frightened.

"Do you understand me?" Ichigo growled, but even when pinned to the ground by a Vasto Lord, Nnoitora remained insolent and refused to answer Ichigo.

Ichigo, knowing he wasn't getting anywhere, used enough force on Nnoitora's throat to cause a small crater under the both of them.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned to Neliel, who had called him.

"Please don't kill Nnoitora, if you do, you will be no different than him."

"Don't you want him to suffer for causing you pain?" Ichigo asked emotionlessly.

"I have already told him what I thought of him, which is enough for me." Neliel answered. She truly was grateful knowing that Ichigo would kill Nnoitora because he caused her pain, but she didn't want Ichigo to fight her battles.

"I am, after all, still a hollow. I can fight and avoid my own battles."

Upon hearing her words, Ichigo released his grip on Nnoitora and stood up.

Nnoitora stood lying down for several moments to catch his breath before sitting up before rubbing his neck.

"Damn Shinigami." Nnoitora snapped before noticing that Stark and Halibel were there as well.

"I warned you about controlling your temper not one hour ago." Stark told Nnoitora.

Nnoitora just glared at the Primera before standing up.

"Remember Stark! I promised to join you in bringing down Aizen because he's can no longer aid me in helping pass my limits more than he already has. He's useless to me as well, but when he's gone I WILL find a way to kill you… All of you!" He exclaimed before angrily walking off towards the meeting room.

"You scared him." Halibel commented, as Ichigo watched Nnoitora turn a corner.

"Guys like him need to be put into his place fast, don't you…"

Ichigo was interrupted when Neliel suddenly wrapped her arms around Ichigo, causing him to sigh.

"I told you to stop doing that." Ichigo stated, Neliel ignored him and laughed.

"I knew you still liked me… protecting me like that. You softy."

Ichigo unwrapped her arms from around him and pushed her away.

"Do you enjoy annoying me?" Ichigo asked her emotionlessly.

"Yup." Neliel answered without a care in the world. Ichigo left it at that.

"I think we should…" Stark was suddenly interrupted when Wonderweiss suddenly appeared right next to Ichigo.

"Need something?" Ichigo asked the odd Arrancar.

Wonderweiss looked up at Ichigo and gave him a shrug.

"I think he has taken a liking to you." Stark told Ichigo.

"Is that right?" Ichigo replied uncaringly as he began walking towards the meeting room, followed by his companions.

"Wonderweiss usually keeps to himself, now that Tousen and Fura are dead."

"Fura?" Ichigo asked.

"Fura was a monstrous hollow with a powerful ability. Aizen had created it and had Wonderweiss watch over it."

"What happened to it?" Neliel asked.

"Aizen sent Wonderweiss to deal with some of Soul Society's allies, while Fura did the same thing elsewhere. It didn't come back from its mission." Stark answered.

Hearing this Wonderweiss let out a low yet sad moan.

"It happens in war." Halibel said emotionlessly.

"I hope this meeting isn't long." Ichigo said lazily as he walked over to Halibel and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Halibel glanced at his arm and could stop herself from smiling.

The group's walk lasted only several more minutes before they arrived directly in front of the meeting room's large door.

Wasting no time, Ichigo knocked on the door with his free hand.

"It's Ichigo. We're coming in."

Stark pushed open the door and one after another the group entered the room.

The first thing Ichigo noticed was that the long narrow table was replaced with a rather large circular table.

Every Espada level Arrancar, besides them, was seated around the table, and the largest seat was occupied by Aizen.

"Welcome…" Aizen stated as he held out a hand. "… Please take a seat, your brothers and sisters have been waiting for you."

The group slowly walked towards the various unoccupied seats and sat down as Aizen drank his tea.

'Besides Zommari, every Espada here is willing to betray Aizen, but several have trouble with my status within Las Noches. Which ones deserve my trust I wonder?' Ichigo thought as an eerie silence settled down around the room as they waited for Aizen to speak.

"Starting from my left…" Aizen suddenly began. "… Zommari, Barragan, Aaroniero, Yammy, Ulquiorra, Neliel, Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Halibel, Ichigo, Wonderweiss, Lilynette, Stark, and Szayel… All fourteen of you, are my greatest warriors. All of you have proven yourselves worthy in standing by my side as I achieve greatness… for those of you have been given a second chance, do not fail me again." Aizen finished while glancing at Grimmjow, who avoided all eye contact from Aizen.

"Aaroniero." Aizen abruptly stated.

"Yes…**Aizen-sama**?" Aaroniero asked in both of his voices.

"Before the meeting, will you be so kind as to…"

"**Of course**…Aizen-sama." Aaroniero answered before falling quiet.

Ichigo noticed everyone suddenly closing their eyes. Not knowing what was going on, he brought is arm that was wrapped around Halibel closer to him so that he could whisper in her ear.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked inquisitively.

"Broadcast sight… It's one of Aaroniero's ability's. With it, he can broadcast information of whatever he is currently thinking, seeing, or experiencing to other Arrancar. Clear your mind."

"What a useful ability." Ichigo stated before closing his eyes.

Within moments Ichigo felt an unexplainable sensation go through his mind, signaling that the connection had been made.

"Thank you, Aaroniero." Aizen said, as he opened his eyes along with everyone else.

Aaroniero gave a nod in Aizen's direction.

'So Aizen gets the benefit of using Aaroniero's ability as well?' Ichigo idly wondered.

"Shall we begin…?"

"Aizen-sama?" Lilynette interrupted, signaling Stark to sigh.

'You couldn't wait could you?' the Primera thought.

"Yes, Lilynette."

"Can we… I mean… would you…"

"What about our numbers?" Ichigo finished for her. Like Lilynette, he was slightly interested in Aizen's "number system." More specifically, _**how**_ they were numbered.

The other Arrancar turned to Aizen to hear his answer.

"If you wish…" He answered.

All of a sudden every Arrancar, minus Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Wonderweiss, slowly pulled out their zanpakto. Nnoitora simply held his unique zanpakto before him; Barragan did the same with his battle axe, and Aaroniero, since he didn't have the standard weapon type zanpakto, used Nejibana.

"Your weapon." Halibel told Ichigo. Ichigo nodded before pulling out his zanpakto. Wonderweiss, seeing Ichigo, pulled out his long, claymore type zanpakto as well.

"Grimmjow… I believe I said that I had to think about you becoming an Espada once again, but I have spoken with one of your brothers and I have reconsidered my position on the topic; I am going to be merciful and will allow you to partake in the ritual." Aizen stated.

The moment he uttered those words the Arrancar glanced at Aizen suspiciously. Aizen wasn't the kind of man who went back on his word, especially when he made a big scene over the re-admission of Grimmjow into Las Noches in the first place.

Grimmjow knew this as well, but was glad nevertheless.

"Shall we?" Barragan asked.

One by one the Arrancar began cutting the palms of their right hands.

When everyone had done so, Aizen stood up and raised his hand.

"Hado # 76: Seno…"

Before he could utter the spell he used to twist the ritual and number the Espada the way he wanted, something unexpected occurred.

Black smoke suddenly began pouring out of the many zanpakto's in the room and engulfed the Arrancar, separating them from Aizen.

'What's that?!' Aizen thought confusedly as he abruptly stood up.

"Ulquiorra? Stark? Barragan? Halibel?" Aizen called out only to receive no reply.

'They can't hear me.'

Aizen, all of a sudden, covered his eyes as the smoke began spinning around rapidly. He quickly held out his hand and completed the spell he had started, but the spell dispelled as it came into contact with the black fog.

After several more moments of the fog spinning around the Arrancar, it suddenly dissipated to reveal several completely confused Hollow.

"Was that normal?" Ichigo asked in confusion as he checked his body for any changes.

"Not when I was initiated." Stark replied as he left out a yawn, acting as if nothing had transpired.

"Everyone should remain calm, this was how the Espada were numbered… before Aizen." Barragan explained uncaringly.

"So that's what happened. Thank you for your knowledge on this matter." Aizen replied.

"So what usually happens?" Ichigo asked.

"We usually spread our blood any part of our body that we choose and, with kido, Aizen changes the blood into our numbers." Neliel explained.

"Why did this occur?" Halibel wondered.

Nobody, not even Aizen, had an answer to this question.

"Our number will appear on the back of our right hand." Barragan stated to break the eerie silence.

With that said, everyone looked at the back of their right hand and true to Barragan's word, their new numbers began forming.

Ulquiorra, Neliel, Halibel, Stark, Wonderweiss, and Ichigo were the only one unaffected by what they saw; Zommari, Aaroniero, Szayel, and Yammy were staring at the back of their hand in confusion; and Barragan, Grimmjow, and Nnoitora were glaring at the numbers they saw.

Out of all the Arrancar there, only Lilynette was jumping for joy.

"Stark! Stark! Look!" She yelled excitedly while revealing her number to only Stark.

Stark glanced at her number and sighed.

'Just what I need, I'll never hear the end of this.' He thought.

"Do not let it get to your head. It must have occurred because of your connection with me. This proves that we are still connected… in some way." Stark replied. Lilynette stuck her tongue out at him before giggling and jumping up and down once again.

"Aizen-sama, what is the meaning of this?" Yammy asked as he held up his hand. Zommari, Aaroniero, and Szayel held up their hands as well.

The four of them did not have numbers on their hands.

With a scowl, Barragan answered them, his eye never leaving his own hand.

"What do you expect, there were fourteen of us. There can only be ten Espada, you are obsolete."

Hearing this, Yammy banged his hand on the table.

"This is an outrage!" Yammy roared. "I am the cero Espada! None have more power than…"

"You were only considered an Espada because you were a wild card. I believe I was told that you were killed in one attack." Grimmjow mocked angrily.

"Grimmjow you…"

"Enough." Aizen interrupted causing everyone to stop what they were doing. The moment he saw their hands he began thinking of a solution to this soon-to-be-problem.

"Yammy, Szayel, Zommari, Aaroniero; you four may not be Espada, but you will still play a great role in the war to come. I need you each of you for a special assignment. As long as you continue to serve me, you shall be rewarded just as much as any Espada. Now, besides Aaroniero, who is crucial to this meeting, you three are dismissed."

Yammy glared down at the table and banged his fist on it once more before storming out of the room, while Zommari simply left. Szayel, though he was secretly angry, left to room and headed towards his lab.

When everything had grew calm once more, Aizen realized that he could not sense the numbers that the Espada now had, which was odd since he usually knew their ranks. This entire renumbering ritual was very unsettling for him.

"Greet me, my Espada, with your new rank…. Grimmjow?" Aizen asked.

Grimmjow glared at the number on his hand.

"Noveno Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He said spitefully while his leader glanced at him emotionlessly.

'I had expected as much. Now he must suffer the fact that instead of gaining power, as he so desired, he is losing it.' Aizen thought.

"Octava Espada, Nnoitora Jiruga." Nnoitora spat out hatefully. It had taken him so long to escape being the Octava the first time, now he would have to start from nothing once again.

"Neliel Tu Oderschvank, Septima Espada."

Faster than ever thought possible, Nnoitora felt anger fill his being before he stood up and pounded on the table.

"That's crap!" He yelled to nobody in particular. "Aizen-sama, there's no way…"

"Silence yourself Nnoitora; do not whine because you are still weak." Barragan stated. Nnoitora glared at him.

'As I foreseen." Aizen thought calmly.

"Barragan is right, Nnoitora, I will not stand for another of your outbursts. You will not waste my time on your foolish vendetta, especially not when we have a meeting to get underway. " Aizen stated.

Nnoitora glared at Neliel for a moment longer before staring down at the table, even he knew better than to not defy Aizen face to face.

'After all these years… she's still stronger than me. Impossible!' Nnoitora thought furiously as he balled both of his hands into fists.

Neliel made no indication of looking back at the enraged Espada.

"Sexta Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn." The aged Espada uttered heatedly.

Barragan was in no way pleased with his new rank, but he was not one to overact and lower himself to Nnoitora's level.

'Ridiculous! Such a low rank! The once king of Las Noches… Sexta Espada… insulting.'

"Quinto Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer." Ulquiorra stated to Barragan's and Aizen's surprise.

'How did he become stronger that the former Segunda?" Aizen thought in confusion.

'It appears that even though Ulquiorra could keep his full power hidden from Aizen, he can't keep it from Hueco Mundo.' Ichigo smirked.

"Wonderweiss Margera …" Wonderweiss whispered quietly while holding up is hand, for all to see.

Everyone turned and saw the number four on Wonderweiss's hand. This came as no surprise to anyone. If Aizen had made Wonderweiss an Espada the moment he was born, Wonderweiss would have no doubt been made Primera. His battle capabilities, if he chose to use them, matched, or even outclassed, Stark's.

"Tercera Espada, Tia Halibel." Halibel said in monotone.

Lilynette smirked at everyone before raising her hand.

"I'm next!" Lilynette shouted happily.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise as they saw her rank.

"Lilynette Gingerback, _**SEGUNDA**_ Espada."

A feeling of confusion swiftly engulfed the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Barragan asked angrily as Nnoitora felt the blood in his body boil.

"She cannot be Segunda! That witch cannot be more powerful than I." Nnoitora yelled outraged. "This entire ritual has been a…

"Everyone relax before this gets out of hand. There is no reason for everyone to speak their thought on this matter. This must have occurred because we were once the same person; this is nothing but an anomaly. We all know her rank should be far below this…" Stark explained lazily.

"Hey!" Lilynette snapped.

"I agree with Stark." Ichigo replied. "This should not come as a surprise. They used to share one body; it only makes sense that they share the same number…" Ichigo guessed.

True to Ichigo's suspicions, Stark took off his right glove and held up his hand.

"Segunda Espada..." Stark began. "… Coyote Stark."

"Two Espada with the same numbers?" Ulquiorra asked himself inquisitively.

"Has this ever occurred before?" Ichigo asked.

"Only Aaroniero has two of the same number, but he was unique. I suppose Stark and Lilynette are as well." Neliel guessed as everyone began thinking on what was occurring.

When everything grew quiet once again, Ichigo finally revealed his rank.

"Ichigo Kurosaki… Primera Espada."

Though it wasn't a surprise, the Arrancar and Aizen were slightly interested in seeing the number one on Ichigo's hand.

"This new group of Espada…. **Intrigues me to no end. **Former king of Las Noches, Sexta Espada… **Two Segunda Espada**… Former Quarto Espada, Stronger than the former Segunda… **and a once-shinigami, Primera.**" Aaroniero stated. "**What an interesting**… development. Wouldn't you say… **Aizen-sama?**"

"I agree Aaroniero, but let us end this discussion for now…" Aizen replied as he glanced at Ichigo.

Aizen was no doubt aware that every Espada knew that Ichigo's raw power surpassed even his. He knew he would have to get closer to Ichigo if he wanted his plans to come together flawlessly.

"With the announcement of the new Espada… I call this meeting into session." Aizen announced a serious tone.

"The topic of discussion?" Ichigo asked.

"Now that the Espada are once more we will begin with obtaining the Hogyoku and after that, create our army." Aizen explained.

"Hence, why Aaroniero is with us." Stark replied with a yawn, as the Espada other than Halibel, Ichigo, and Lilynette grew confused.

Aizen had only told those four and Wonderweiss about his plan the day after Ichigo had become an Arrancar.

"I want Urahara Kisuke, creator of the Hogyoku, captured and brought back to Las Noches." Aizen finally explained.

"You want me… **to absorb him**?" Aaroniero said, catching on to where this discussion was going.

"Precisely, you will absorb him and obtain the information on creating another Hogyoku."

"We cannot be foolish enough to think Urahara has not thought of protecting his mind from such a plan." Barragan put in.

"There's only one way to deal with a man that would protect his mind…" Nnoitora started. "…You simply break him until he can't fight you anymore."

"Sounds like a plan." Grimmjow reaffirmed.

Neliel glanced at both battle hungry Arrancar in disgust.

'Only thinking about destruction.' She thought in annoyance.

"We are forgetting something. We caused massive destruction in Karakura town. Is it possible that Shinigami, possibly captain level, are patrolling the town in case we try something?" Neliel asked.

"It is possible, but we will take Urahara nevertheless." Aizen answered.

"Last time we were expected…" Halibel reminded.

"Exactly, they will be confused…"

"And if they send reinforcements?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Szayel has already taken care of that problem." Aizen answered

"Meaning…?" Ichigo asked interestedly.

"Just before coming here, Szayel finished creating a device that puts a barrier over part of Karakura town so that nothing gets in… or leaves, including reiatsu. Soul Society will never even know we were there until it is too late." Aizen replied.

"And the army?" Barragan asked.

"It is a mission I am leaving for Lilynette."

Stark and Lilynette looked at Aizen in confusion.

"What do you mean Aizen-sama?" Lilynette asked.

"As you first mission as an Espada, you will travel through Las Noches and find uniquely powerful Gillians… any Gillians, you find, with more than the standard abilities of Gillians shall be brought to Las Noches were they will be kept until I can turn them into Arrancar. It is a mission I entrust solely to you."

Lilynette smiled at the chance to prove herself to the others, mainly Ichigo. She was put in charge of gathering an army, that is no small feat… she wouldn't fail.

"Gillians?" Ulquiorra asked.

"I brought it to Aizen's attention that we should be finding Gillians rather than Adjuchas. We can create hundreds of Gillian Arrancar instead of the one or two Adjuchas you find every couple of months. The forest is full of Menos, they won't be hard to find."

"With the exception of Aaroniero, Gillian Arrancar's are weak. How can they benefit us?" Barragan asked.

"The reason why we lost last time was because of our numbers… increase our numbers, increase our chances of defeating the Shinigami." Halibel replied.

"The Espada can deal with the captains, the fraccion will deal with the lieutenants, and any others will have to face our army. Even if they die pathetically, the army will buy us enough time to get rid of a few captains." Ichigo explained.

Every Arrancar knew this was a very fitting plan for beings such as them.

"When will Lilynette start to gather the Gillian's?" Neliel asked.

"After this meeting." Aizen answered.

"How long will it take to recreate the Hogyoku?" Stark asked.

"It will take some time, I will know how long when I have Urahara Kisuke."

"We should decide on who is going to the human world to capture him." Halibel stated.

"I have thought of that, and… since we have a new Primera…. I want Ichigo to lead the mission." Aizen decided.

The Espada grew confused. They knew Aizen didn't trust Ichigo, so why was he giving Ichigo such an important mission."

"Me?" Ichigo asked while raising an eyebrow.

"You may take whoever you choose."

'Gain his trust… his respect… understand him… I will not make the mistake my old captain did with me.' Aizen thought cleverly.

"When will the mission begin?" Ichigo finally asked.

Aizen smirked as he gave his answer.

"When this meeting is over."

"So soon?" Stark asked suspiciously.

"Szayel has have already made the preparations for the barrier. It will activate the moment you open your Garganta leading to the Human world."

"I accept." Ichigo stated as Aizen stood up.

"And who will you choose?" Aizen asked.

"I will lead the assault against Urahara Kisuke along with the help of; Neliel, Nnoitora, Aaroniero, Ulquiorra, and Barragan."

Everyone was surprised by his choice.

"I think you chose the wrong guy to lead, Aizen-sama, half the Espada?" Nnoitora asked.

"I believe I was put in charge, Nnoitora, and I am not a man that will take any chances." Ichigo replied.

'What are you thinking, Kurosaki Ichigo?' Aizen wondered.

"If that is who you wish to accompany you, so be it." Aizen answered.

All of a sudden Ichigo realized something.

'This mission could prove very beneficial to us.' He thought.

"Actually… I would like Zommari to accompany us as well." Ichigo added in a serious tone.

Aizen stared at Ichigo for several seconds before walking towards the door that lead to the hallway.

"If you want, but before I forget, you must do something for me."

Ichigo nodded.

"You will be taking six Espada with you. You will not fight and will keep your face hidden from view. I will not reveal our trump card so early in the second round." Aizen ordered.

Ichigo found the order odd, but didn't see a big problem with it.

"If anyone sees your face, kill them without hesitation. Understand?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo nodded once again.

"Good, I will be in Szayel's lab preparing for Urahara's arrival, do not disappoint me." Aizen stated as he left the room.

"Seven Espada, you're insane." Nnoitora exclaimed. "You overestimate Soul Society."

"I believe you lost last time because you underestimated them." Ichigo countered, silencing Nnoitora. "Aaroniero?"

"Yes…** Ichigo**?"

"I was told that both you and Yammy have joined us. Welcome. Your participation will be greatly rewarded today."

The others, including Aaroniero were confused by his statement.

"Now can you contact Zommari, we leave when he arrives." Ichigo explained.

Within moments Zommari appeared before them.

"Aizen has called on us for a mission?" Zommari asked.

"I have chosen you because Aizen has spoken highly of your speed." Ichigo lied.

"Aizen-sama is gracious. I will go."

"Good." Ichigo replied as the Espada not chosen for the mission began to leave.

"Wanna come Stark?" Ichigo asked.

Stark let out a yawn.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Bye-bye Ichigo, wish me luck on getting those Arrancar!" Lilynette said happily as she used sonido.

"Let's go." Ichigo ordered as the Espada stood up and moved to the back of the room where there was more space.

"Wish me luck?" Ichigo asked Halibel.

"You don't need such a useless thing." She answered emotionlessly while walking towards the door.

"Fine. Just don't regret it if something happens to me." Ichigo called out to her.

Halibel just smiled before walking out of the meeting room.

When he couldn't see her anymore, Ichigo turned to where the other Espada were standing and saw six Garganta opening up.

"Aaroniero, I heard you had problems with sunlight, will it be a problem?" Ichigo asked.

"This mask will... **protect me from the sun's rays**." He answered as the Espada began entering their Garganta.

No other Espada present knew that unspoken words were passed between the two.

As Aaroniero turned to leave, Ichigo tapped the space in front of him and watched as his own Garganta opened.

Within moments a Garganta closed behind each of the Espada until only Neliel and Ichigo were left.

"Aaroniero spoke to me through his broadcast sight. He told me that you wanted to speak with me." Neliel explained, she noticed that Ichigo face was deadly serious.

"I need you to do something for me…"

* * *

(Urahara Shop – Underground Training Room)

Several powerful warriors were gathered together in front of a large screened TV that was oddly attached to the side a boulder by weird vein-like wires.

The reason for their being there… uniting together to fight a common enemy.

"We have thought upon your offer to rejoin the ranks of the Shinigami…" Love Aikawa, former captain, and vizard stated.

"And your answer?" Leader of the shinigami, a younger Yamamoto Genryusai, asked through the screen. Soul Society had been waiting on the vizards answer for quite some time.

"We have decided to decline." Love answered causing Yamamoto's eyes to narrow.

"Do you not know how powerful our enemy is?" Yamamoto asked angrily.

"We do, but we have already decided. I, alone, cannot change our answer. We were cast aside by Soul Society."

"That was 100 years ago, and we are in a state of emergency. You must come back to Soul Society! We must be untied if Aizen strikes again. Soul Society has lost over half its power; we cannot assist each other from different worlds."

"He makes a valid point." Isshin put in.

"So why aren't you going to Soul Society." Love asked.

"I must stay for my girls and…" Isshin grew quiet.

"Wait, incase Ichigo somehow returns." Ryuken finished.

"Ichigo was our ally as well; it saddens us that Aizen has him, but when the time comes we will use our own strength to save him." Love replied.

"Why am I even here?" Ryuken asked. "This is getting us no where."

"We need all the help we can get." Tessai answered.

"I understand the threat Aizen posses to the human world, which is why I am allying myself with shinigami. You need to put aside your differences… fast. We have already wasted too much time."

"Ryuken is right, every second that passes, Aizen gets stronger. For all we know, Aizen is back at full power." Isshin told Love.

"We have already decided, we will not rejoin Soul Society. We will assist you if Aizen strikes again, but that is all."

"And if Aizen attacks us, how will you get to Soul Society? How will you assist us then?!" Yamamoto shouted.

All of a sudden the TV screen began cracking up.

Urahara, who had been watching the confrontation, stood up and checked the TV.

"What's going on, on that end?" Yamamoto asked.

"Just some interference of some kind, nothing that can't be fixed." Urahara explained.

"Mr. Urahara! Jinta and I have brought drinks." Ururu stated as she, along with Jinta offered drinks to the warriors.

"Why thank you…"

Urahara stopped when the screen cracked up even more.

"U..Ura… Urahara…"

The screen, all of a sudden, turned snowy and made loud static noises. The broadcast was disrupted…

"What happen…?" Tessai asked.

All of a sudden the Warriors felt a massive wave of reiatsu approach them.

With wasting a second Love jumped up.

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!"

"URURU! JINTA!" Urahara shouted as he covered both kids with his arms.

Not a second later a loud explosion resonated above before, the ceiling began crumbling and falling apart. The secret training room was coming undone within seconds.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Jinta yelled amongst the chaos.

Urahara began looking around for an escape as he spoke what was on everyone's mind.

"They're here…"

* * *

(Author's Note)

Here you go another chapter for you all to love lol. Please review, review, and review.

Now this story will really get action packed.

Haha the Segunda is now Sexta! How do you like that? Now just imagine how more powerful this generation of Espada are.

I wanted Aizen to have no power over their numbers this time. I'm not sure if it is Aizen that assigns the numbers but I know that it was implied that Espada were there before Aizen left soul society. In my story when ten Arrancar of Espada level strength gather together, they receive their new numbers.


	25. Invasion I

(Author's Note)

Enjoy chapter 25 and expect chapter 26 next week. Sorry for the long wait.

* * *

(Recap)

Urahara, who had been watching the confrontation between the leader of Soul Society and the representative for the vizards, stood up and checked the slightly snowy TV screen.

"What's going on, on that end?" Yamamoto asked.

"Just some interference of some kind, nothing that can't be fixed." Urahara explained.

"Mr. Urahara! Jinta and I have brought drinks." Ururu stated as she, along with Jinta offered drinks to the human world fighters.

"Why thank you…"

Urahara, who was rechecking the TV signal, stopped when the screen cracked up even more.

"U..Ura… Urahara…"

The screen, all of a sudden, turned completely snowy as it made loud static noises.

"Did we lose the signal?" Isshin asked.

"How odd." Urahara commented as he scratched his head. "I might be able to…"

The former captain of squad twelve suddenly stopped speaking when everyone in the room felt a crushing wave of reiatsu approach them at lightning speed.

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Love roared.

"URURU! JINTA!" Urahara shouted in worry, not for himself but for the two children. Without a second thought he ran over to them and covered both kids with his arms.

Not a second later a loud explosion resonated above them and within moments the pseudo sky began cracking apart and falling down all around the occupants of the room.

"We have to get out of here!" Ryuken exclaimed as he looked for an escape route.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Jinta yelled over the loud rumbling of rocks as they hit the ground.

Urahara grew grim as he said what was on everyone's mind.

"They're here…"

* * *

(Chapter 25)

(300 meters above the Urahara Shop)

The sound of echoing, ripping, fabric filled the air as seven Garganta's tore open the dimensional fabric that separated both the human world and Hueco Mundo.

As the wind began to pick up violently; a tall, lanky, Arrancar stepped out of one of the lingering Garganta's looming over the human world.

As he looked down on the oddly quiet town, he took a deep breath before making a disgusted face.

"Damn I hate this smell." Nnoitora spat angrily as he lifted his overly large zanpakto onto his shoulder, the sound of its chains rattling companying the motion.

"What smell is that Nnoitora? Fresh air?" Neliel asked as she brushed a strand of her soft, silky, green, hair out of her face, due to the current windy condition of the weather.

"The smell of humans… such weak beings." Nnoitora snapped.

"Must you complain about everything?" Ulquiorra added as he and the remaining Espada stepped out of their own Garganta.

"Enough…" Ichigo said quietly as his eyes roamed around the earth for the first time.

"Breathing is difficult here." Ichigo stated idly as he eyes landed on something very interesting.

"The human world doesn't have the same quality of spirit particles as Hueco Mundo, we will be weaker here than back at Las Noches." Neliel explained.

Ichigo, taking into account what was just told to him, began to speak of something else.

"… It seems Szayel's cloaking device is already in effect." He finished as he motioned around his fellow Espada.

Four, extremely large Garganta like openings were strategically situated several hundred meters apart from one another and was generating a transparent, golden barrier that connected to one another and traveled all the way down to the Earth's surface.

"It feels… **like Negacion**"

"We must be several hundred meters above the town and we are still in the barrier. Odd… was such a large barrier needed?" Neliel asked Ichigo.

"Szayel seems to think so." Ichigo answered obviously.

"Instead of asking such useless questions, you should be asking yourselves why our target hasn't sensed this barrier or rather, why haven't they sensed us?" Zommari stated as everyone looked at the shop far below them.

"Not only are we far enough away, but we aren't exerting our reiatsu. Even if he is the legendary Urahara Kisuke, he can't sense us from here." Barragan replied idly.

"That leaves us… **with the element of surprise**." Aaroniero commented.

"I sense several high leveled warriors below us, which one is Urahara I wonder?" Neliel question as she turned to Ichigo for orders along with the other Espada.

"Shall we get this under way?" Ichigo asked and after a brief pause turned to right. "Ulquiorra, will you inform them of our arrival?" He asked.

Ulquiorra nodded he head as he pointed a finger at the shop below them.

"Understood." The Quinto Espada answered as he swiftly charged a bright green cero at the tip of his finger.

Within a span of a few short seconds, Ulquiorra released the devastatingly powerful cero at the Urahara shop. The cero roared to life as the concentrated beam surge from the Quinto Espada's finger, its mono directional path giving the cero the quickest route to its mark. So powerful and swift was the cero that the air around it seemed to produce a loud echoing moan and distorted the space around it.

The moment the green beam reached the shop it, which was in mere seconds; a powerful, destructive, explosion engulfed the shop along with the immediate area surrounding it.

"Do you think that was wise?" Neliel yelled to Ichigo over the sound of the explosion. "Everything could have been done a lot more discreetly!" She finished.

"Urahara isn't alone, **being discreet means nothing **if multiple confrontations are **inevitable**." Aaroniero explained.

"They have been shaken up." Nnoitora stated as the blast of the cero's detonation died down, moments later. "Looked, there they go." He finished uninterestedly.

True to his words, several figures appeared on a skyscraper a block away from the now destroyed shop.

"There too far away to be able to see them clearly." Zommari made clear.

"It doesn't matter… Look… They've spotted us." Neliel noticed.

Though it was vague, the Espada could see several of the warriors staring up at them.

"I will not be spotted from up here. Besides Aaroniero, the rest of you will confront those warriors."

"I… **will not take part?**"

"You will stay with me; I need you for a very important matter." Ichigo explained.

"Understood, Ichigo." Neliel whispered. "I… we, won't fail you."

"Our mission is to capture Urahara, kill anyone that assists him… Is this in any way unclear?" The Primera asked in a serious tone.

Nobody spoke.

"Here is where we reveal ourselves to our enemies… Do not let them forget the might of the new Espada." The Primera declared.

"I promise." Neliel whispered passionately.

Neliel knew that whoever she fought, she would not kill them, that was her nature… she hated battle, but, she would fight for Ichigo.

"Then go!"

Without another word five of the seven Espada used sonido and went to confront the Earths forces.

"How did you know Urahara wasn't alone?" Aaroniero suddenly asked.

"A feeling… nothing more" Ichigo answered with a shrug.

"And…**what did you need me for**?"

"Nothing yet, for now... simply watch." Ichigo said with a smirk as he saw the Espada appear before Urahara and his allies.

"**Understood**…"

* * *

(Several minutes earlier)

A loud explosion resonated above them and within moments the pseudo sky began cracking apart and falling down all around the occupants of the room.

"We have to get out of here!" Ryuken exclaimed as he looked for an escape route.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Jinta yelled over the loud rumbling of rocks as they hit the ground.

Urahara grew grim as he said what was on everyone's mind.

"They're here…"

"Kisuke! We have to get out of here!" Isshin yelled as he dodged falling debris.

Tessai ran to Urahara and picked up both Ururu and Jinta.

"I will take them."

Urahara nodded his head as he looked for an escape route.

"Everyone this way!" Urahara shouted and he sped off, seemingly towards where the debris was falling the most. The others were right behind him.

"Urahara where are we going!" Love called out. It was now getting very hard to maneuver around the collapsing room and the quaking ground was making it very difficult to balance.

"Over there!" Tessai answered.

Several meter ahead of them, an opening suddenly appeared on the ceiling.

"We'll use that." Isshin told his friends.

The moment he finished speaking everyone vanished…

* * *

(Roof of an unknown building - a block away from the Urahara shop)

All of a sudden Urahara along with his companions appeared on a building overlooking his shop.

"What the heck was that?" Love asked as Tessai put Jinta and Ururu down.

Ryuken, Love, and Isshin immediately began search for whoever attacked them while Tessai and Urahara noticed the barrier that they were incased in.

'A barrier?' Urahara wondered in confusion.

"There they are." Ryuken suddenly pointed out. Everyone there suddenly looked above and saw seven figures looming above them.

"That's why we couldn't sense them; they are too far away to see them clearly… I don't think Aizen is among them." Isshin commented.

"They were hiding their reiatsu as well." Tessai added.

"Be careful, they may be Espada." Ryuken replied.

"Whatever they are, we have to face them alone. They've trapped us in." Urahara finally said while motioning towards the barrier around them.

"What I want to know is how they were able to set up a barrier without our knowledge." Love thought aloud.

"Aizen sure has been busy." Urahara said in a casual tone. "From what I can sense, it is a barrier that can block reiatsu from coming both in and out. The only reason they would create something like that is to separate us."

"They outnumber us, what's the plan?" Isshin asked.

"Our plan, is figuring out their plan." Urahara said simply.

"We don't know what they want here, I doubt it's getting the King's Key or they wouldn't have put up such a powerful barrier." Tessai guessed as he eyed the mysterious group.

"What could they want?" Love wondered.

"… and why aren't they…"

"Here they come." Urahara whispered as five of the figures vanished.

After waiting several moments in complete silence, the sound that accompanied Arrancar when they used sonido filled the air around them.

Five Arrancar had appeared above them, close enough so that both groups could see each other clearly.

Now that they were so close, their reiatsu was unmistakable.

"Their Espada." Tessai whispered. This was the worst possible situation for them: They were trapped without the ability to call for back up, and they were outnumbered by such high leveled fighters.

"All of them are captain level, except the two children." Zommari started. "We should proceed with caution."

"Scared Zommari? I say we kill them all!" Nnoitora stated, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"We might as well…." Barragan was suddenly interrupted by Love.

"Stopping acting as if we can't hear you! What is your business here?!"

Since no other Espada tried to answer, Neliel took a step forward.

"Urahara Kisuke, by order of Aizen… you will accompany us back to Las Noches."

Urahara and his allies looked up at the green haired Arrancar in confusion.

'Me?' Urahara thought to himself.

"Oh dear, now why would Aizen want such an uninteresting shopkeeper such as myself?"

The Espada, besides Ulquiorra, immediately looked at him. They had not known which one was Urahara until now.

'So that is the man Aizen wants.' Barragan thought to himself as the other Espada thought along the same lines.

"We would prefer you come with us quietly." Neliel replied, ignoring Urahara's question.

"Perhaps you didn't hear clearly… What does Aizen want with Urahara?" Isshin asked Neliel.

"You do not expect us to answer that question, do you?" Zommari answered with another question.

"Unfortunately I have no intention of going with you." Urahara replied causing Neliel to sigh.

'I had hoped that it could be a peaceful mission, who was I kidding?' Neliel thought to herself.

"Then we have no choice." Ulquiorra whispered as he unsheathed his zanpakto.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Nnoitora commented while grinning manically.

Urahara, knowing that a confrontation was inevitable, turned too looked at Jinta and Ururu.

"Ryuken, can you please take them as far away from this place as possible?" Urahara asked since the two kids had moved closer to Ryuken during the conversation. "This place is about to become a battlefield."

Neliel's and Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed when hearing this and subtly began searching the city for something.

"Of course." Ryuken answered as he placed his hand on both kids' shoulders and vanished.

Seeing this, Zommari suddenly pulled out his zanpakto.

"I will deal with that one." He explained.

All of a sudden Tessai charged Zommari as full force.

"You won't step one foot towards those kids!" Tessai yelled as he cocked his fist back and neared Zommari.

'Such speed.' Zommari thought idly as he raised his zanpakto to block the blow.

Unfortunately, when Tessai was in the process of throwing his punch he suddenly slowed down within inches of punching Zommari…

'What's going on." Tessai wondered in confusion.

Isshin, Urahara, love's eyes widened in shock as the oldest looking Espada appeared behind Tessai.

'I didn't even see him move!" Love thought worriedly.

"Tessai!" Urahara yelled as Tessai sensed Barragan behind him.

'He stopped… my attack?' Tessai thought in confusion.

"Your reiatsu…" Barragan began as he summoned his massive zanpakto. "…is particularly powerful. I will be your opponent."

Barragan made to grab Tessai's shoulder, but Tessai immediately used shunpo to get away.

'He's strong… how long has it been since I've been in a serious fight?' Tessai thought worriedly.

"You're fast, but my power…" Barragan suddenly appeared behind Tessai once again. "…renders that speed useless."

Barragan swiftly grabbed Tessai by his arm and sent him crashing into a building several blocks away from the group.

"Tessai!" Isshin yelled as he made to confront Barragan, fortunately he was halted by Urahara.

"Tessai won't go down by such a weak attack. He's made of stronger stuff, you know that."

"I know." Isshin replied worriedly.

Barragan glanced at the two before turning away.

"I will leave the rest to you." He said to nobody in particular before using sonido followed closely by Zommari, who went to confront Ryuken.

Silence momentarily filled the air as both groups sized each other up.

"What are we waiting for?" Nnoitora suddenly yelled as he charged Urahara, he couldn't stand just waiting around.

To intercept him, Love moved.

Before Nnoitora could reach them, Love appeared before Nnoitora with his zanpakto drawn.

"Outta the way!" Nnoitora yelled as he brought his massive zanpakto down.

Love immediately parried the blow and swiftly followed up by kneeing Nnoitora's abdomen. Nnoitora hadn't seen it coming and was sent plummeting into the city below by the surprisingly power blow.

"I will deal with that one. I don't know what they want with you, but it can't be good. I have a bad feeling about this." Love told Urahara before using shunpo.

When Love left, Neliel stared between Ulquiorra and the remaining fighters.

"Do you have…" Neliel was suddenly interrupted when Isshin appeared before her.

"Sorry Urahara, but I'm taking the weaker of the two." Isshin called out to Urahara.

"I guess it can't be helped." Urahara replied as Neliel and Isshin locked eyes with one another.

"Shall we go somewhere less crowded then?" Neliel asked emotionlessly.

"After you." Isshin replied as Neliel turned her back to Isshin.

"Good luck." She told Ulquiorra before using sonido.

"Don't exhaust yourself." Urahara reminded Isshin.

"I know." Isshin answered before using shunpo.

Now that they were alone, Ulquiorra locked eyes with Urahara.

"So we meet again." Urahara said, referring to when he had first saw Ulquiorra with Yammy.

Ulquiorra didn't answer him and instead asked a question of his own.

"This city below us, its fake isn't it."

Urahara's eyes widened.

"Oh my, how did you figure that out?"

"Earlier you said that this place would become a battle field, but you wouldn't have said that if the humans were still present." Ulquiorra replied.

"I guess there no use fooling you. We knew Aizen might strike soon, so we created another version of a fake Karakura town… just in case. It's a good thing we were right or a lot of innocent people could have been killed."

"Those pillars, far off in the distance, they stabilize this fake town, correct?"

"Yes, but this barrier prevents even you from getting to them."

"Our mission is not the King's Key; our mission is you." Ulquiorra stated as he held up his zanpakto in front of him.

"I guess I have no choice." Urahara commented as he held up his crane and revealed its hidden blade.

"Awaken: ……. Benihime"

A bright red light suddenly engulfed Urahara's zanpakto as it began changing into its released form. The hilt grew unnaturally long for a standard zanpakto with the last three inches of it being bent at an angle. There was no crossgaurd, but first three inches of the blade was covered by a copper, U- shaped, decoration while the blade itself was straight, slim, and at the tip it was slanted like a razor's edge.

When Benihime was fully released, Urahara stared at Ulquiorra darkly.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

(Author's Note)

Sorry for such a long break between chapters, I was with my family up north and just got back.

Please read review and enjoy chapter 25 (Sorry it isn't as long as my other chapters)

I went back to correct some spelling mistakes from earlier chapters, I made many mistakes that I over looked. I will update those chapters hopefully without grammar mistakes.

One more thing, this story has quite a way to go, but do you think it is good enough for a sequel. Review me with your thoughts.


	26. Invasion II

(Author's Note) This is the completed chapter 26 minus the kido translations which I will put up tomorrow. (You can find them in the bleach wikia site, if you need the translations tonight) Enjoy and please don't forget to review.

* * *

(Recap)

"So we meet again." Urahara said, referring to when he had first saw Ulquiorra with Yammy.

Ulquiorra didn't answer him and instead asked a question of his own.

"This city below us, its fake isn't it."

Urahara's eyes widened.

"Oh my, how did you figure that out?"

"Earlier you said that this place would become a battle field, but you wouldn't have said that if the humans were still present." Ulquiorra replied.

"I guess there no use fooling you. We knew Aizen might strike soon, so we created another version of a fake Karakura town… just in case. It's a good thing we were right or a lot of innocent people could have been killed."

"Those pillars, far off in the distance, they stabilize this fake town, correct?"

"Yes, but this barrier prevents even you from getting to them."

"Our mission is not the King's Key; our mission is you." Ulquiorra stated as he held up his zanpakto in front of him.

"I guess I have no choice." Urahara commented as he held up his crane and revealed its hidden blade.

"Awaken: ……. Benihime"

A bright red light suddenly engulfed Urahara's zanpakto as it began changing into its released form. The hilt grew unnaturally long for a standard zanpakto with the last three inches of it being bent at an angle. There was no crossgaurd, but first three inches of the blade was covered by a copper, U- shaped, decoration while the blade itself was straight, slim, and at the tip it was slanted like a razor's edge.

When Benihime was fully released, Urahara stared at Ulquiorra darkly.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

(Chapter 26)

(Secluded group of building north of the Shinigami/Hollow confrontation)

Ryuken, along with Jinta and Ururu, suddenly appear on a lone street via the Quincy version of shunpo. Ryuken was exceeding proficient at it and had managed to separate the kids far enough so that they were sure to stay out of the battles cross fire.

'I expected one of the Espada to be right behind me, I glad they didn't. This means the others are holding them off, but for how long? I have to get back fast.' Ryuken thought semi worriedly.

"Both of you are to remain here. The Espada don't want you, so as long as you remain here you will be safe. The others and I will make sure to keep the fighting away from here so that you won't get caught up in all of this."

"Thanks mister, come on Ururu!" Jinta exclaimed as he grabbed hold of Ururu's hand and attempted to lead her into a building that was adjacent to them. The red haired boy was surprised to feel resistance when he tried tugging his partner.

Ryuken looked intently at the quiet girl as she stared, almost hypnotically, in the area were Urahara and Tessai were.

'She's sensing the Espada?' Ryuken wondered inquisitively. 'Urahara never did explain what she is exactly.'

"Hey dummy what…" Jinta stopped speaking when he saw Ururu's expressionless face.

"What are you waiting for... go!" Ryuken ordered sternly as he made sure to scan the area of any incoming opponents.

The Quincy wanted to make sure they found shelter before he had left so that his own mind would be at ease. He didn't want to enter a battle wondering if both kids had found a secure building to hide in. That thought would only distract him and my even cause him to lose them battle.

'B…but Mister Urahara…" she whispered in monotone, causing Ryuken to sigh.

"Nothing's going to happen to him, this will be over before you know it. Now go quickly, I have to go back to help them."

The sound of a building getting destroyed filled the air causing Ryuken to looked towards were his allies were.

'That was Tessai reiatsu I just felt, I have to hurry!'

Ururu, who was still staring up into the sky, spoke once again.

"Please help Mister Urahara."

"He already knows that dummy! Let's…" The words died on Jinta's lips when Ryuken swiftly spun around and in the process of doing so, his Quincy bow materialized in his hand.

He aimed his bow directly down the long street that they were on and began to gather reiatsu.

Faster than Jinta and Ururu could see Ryuken abruptly shot a bright blue, spirit arrow directly in front of him.

As arrow surged through the air and down the street, the echoing boom of sonido filled the air as one of the Espada appeared five blocks away from Ryuken and the children, in the arrows trajectory.

"Got you." Ryuken whispered as the spirit arrow closed in on the Espada at an unimaginable speed.

Evasion wasn't possible, so it surprised Ryuken when his arrow passed harmlessly through the hollow.

Ryuken's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the Espada faded away.

"Where did he…"

Before Ryuken could even blink, he found himself toe to toe with one of the Espada.

"That attack had tremendous speed, any slower and I would have been at your mercy..." The Arrancar spoke in a deep, knowing voice.

Despite being surprised by the close proximity of the Arrancar, Ryuken answered evenly.

"I don't need to be commended by a hollow."

Zommari stared at Ryuken for several seconds before speaking once again.

"…but the basis for such an attack… you are not a shinigami." Zommari figured out.

"No, a Quincy."

"Quincy? I have never heard of a Quincy." Zommari explained as he sized up his opponent.

"I didn't think a lowly being such as you would know of a Quincy anyway."

Ryuken noticed the Arrancar's eyes widen slightly.

'Hit a nerve?' Ryuken guessed.

"Perhaps it is fate that brings me suck arrogant opponents. You seem no different than that captain..." Zommari commented causing Ryuken to wonder who he was talking about. Seeing this, Zommari spoke again.

"Do not worry, though. Unlike others, I learn from my mistakes. I will not just abruptly force my sovereignty over you within the first moments of our battle…" Zommari suddenly began to slowly unsheathe his zanpakto. "… instead I will slowly introduce it to you... each time our blades cross."

"Jinta, take Ururu and run. Go now." Ryuken ordered.

Jinta nodded his head before shaking Ururu.

"We gotta go now!" Jinta yelled.

Hesitantly, Ururu nodded her head and allowed herself to be dragged off by Jinta.

'Finally.' Ryuken thought at he stared at his battle ready opponent. 'Now I just have to keep him away from the direction that the kids are running to.'

"Those children, you were wise to send them away from this place."

Ryuken ignored the comment.

"What is your name Espada?"

"Espada… I unfortunately no longer have the privilege to be called that." Ryuken stared at the Arrancar in confusion. "… I am Zommari Leroux, former Septima Espada."

"Former Septima… Septima…. So you used to be the seventh strongest Arrancar in Aizen's army until you were replaced, is that it?" Ryuken accurately guessed. "You shouldn't be too much trouble."

Zommari stared at him indifferently.

"Apologies, did I hit a nerve?"

"Not at all, you a merely proving once again how arrogant you are." Zommari answered.

"Arrogant? How so?"

"Believing that just because I am no longer an Espada, I will not be that much of a threat. That is arrogance at its fullest, Quincy."

"Do not fear, I will not underestimate you." Ryuken replied as he held up his Quincy bow.

"Come… Quin…"

Before Zommari could even finish speaking, three arrows pierced his chest.

"You're going to have to be faster than that if you want to fight me." Ryuken explained seriously as Zommari looked calmly down at his profusely bleeding chest.

"And you're going to have to aim better." Zommari voice explained from behind Ryuken.

The Quincy's eyes suddenly widened as he looked over his shoulder and barely managed to dodge the zanpakto that nearly took his head before jumping several feet away.

'How did he…' The Quincy wondered suspiciously as he stared at both the damaged Espada, and the completely unharmed one.

'Both have the same reiatsu, are they twin Espada?' The moment he finished thinking that, the one that was pierced by his initial attack vanished.

Ryuken immediately scanned for the Espada reiatsu to see if he was going to attack, but realized that its reiatsu was nowhere to be found.

'So that's it.' Ryuken realized.

By the look on your face I am assuming that you are confused by what just happened. Shall we have another demonstration?" Zommari asked in a cocky tone.

"No need…" Ryuken replied as he held up his Quincy bow right in front of him, causing Zommari raise an eyebrow. "… That technique you use, Sonido was it? I'm guessing that you have evolved the technique to the point where you can make temporary copies of yourself to fool your opponents."

Zommari eyes narrowed slightly as he heard Ryuken's explanation.

"You appear smarter than the captain I fought in Hueco Mundo, how did you know?" Zommari asked.

"Let's just say that I used to have a slight rivalry with a black cat that could use a similar ability, back when I was foolish enough to believe that being a Quincy meant something." Ryuken explained.

"Well I hope that you were able to defeat that black cat that you speak of or you will find defeating me impossible." Zommari replied before suddenly charging the Quincy, who began to smirk.

"Sorry… not even once, did I defeat that black cat." Ryuken stated as he began releasing a barrage of spirit arrow at his target.

Zommari sped down the sidewalk and as he neared the incoming arrows he vanished, causing Ryuken to remain on high alert.

'Behind!'

With his bow raised high, Ryuken spun around and blocked the incoming slash.

"I commend your speed…"

Ryuken suddenly felt another presence behind him.

"… but you cannot reach me."

Faster than Zommari could follow Ryuken vanish and appeared behind both Espada so that, in his vision, they were lined up.

"Too late." Ryuken release a fully charge spirit arrow, successfully blowing a hole through both of them… Both copies vanished in an instant.

The Quincy suddenly followed up by turning around and charging another arrow the same time as Zommari appeared.

"Your guess was accurate. You knew I could make more than one copy?"

Zommari had appeared close enough to feel the bow touching his forehead.

"Yes."

Ryuken shot the arrow straight through Zommari's head causing a third copy to vanish.

The real Zommari suddenly made himself know by appearing almost a block away from his opponent.

"Your speed… I underestimated you. You can vanish and reappear in a mere second. If I wasn't cautious you would have ended me."

Ryuken let out a sigh.

"You can stop speaking anytime now. This is a battle not a conversation."

"Conversation? Very well Quincy, I will give you..."

All of a sudden Ryuken found himself surrounded by Zommari and four of his copies.

"…The battle you are asking for…"

* * *

(Directly below Shinigami/Hollow confrontation)

After being taken of the sky by the unknown shinigami, Nnoitora hit the ground hard enough to cause a rather large crater in the center of a group of buildings.

Due to his exceedingly tough Hierro, Nnoitora hadn't felt the impact as much as he should have, but he was pissed off nevertheless.

"Damn shinigami." Nnoitora whispered spitefully as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"They'd all be better off dead." Nnoitora said as he looked above him just in just in time to see Neliel leave with one of the remaining shinigami.

"Day dream'n? And I thought you were a powerful opponent."

Nnoitora's eyes widened before swiftly turning around to see where the voice has come from.

Love was sitting cross legged at the very edge of the crater, looking down on Nnoitora with very serious eyes.

"You…" Nnoitora whispered angrily.

"Love Aikawa, Vizard, at your service. Now give me your name Espada so that we can start this."

Nnoitora chuckled at his soon to be opponent.

"In a hurry to die are we? Alright then, Nnoitora Jiruga, Octava Espada." Nnoitora said, showing the number eight on the back of his hand.

"Eight? Then this will easier than I thought…" When Love said this, Nnoitora glared up at him. "…though I should have guessed you were weak by the way you charged head first into battle like that."

"Watch yourself shinigami. You got lucky, that's all, so don't expect to find such an opening again." Nnoitora warned at he used sonido to get out of the crater and reappear several feet behind Love.

"You will be cut down nevertheless." As Love said this Nnoitora had knelt down and touched the ground with one finger.

Apparently Nnoitora found out what he was looking for a moment later when a wide grin grew on his face.

"Your reiatsu is twice as weak as that one captain's" Nnoitora began, referring to Zaraki. "… In fact, your reiatsu is weak period. Cut me down? Ha! My heirro is the strongest among the Espada, I won't be cut down so easily, especially by you." As Nnoitora spoke, Love got up from his sitting position and turned to the Arrancar.

"I do not know which captain you're speaking of, but I can assure you that I'm not as weak as you assume." Love replied as he unsheated his zanpakto.

"Come at me shinigami!" Nnoitora beckoned.

Without another word Love sped towards the Espada, Zanpakto drawn.

The Octava Espada merely grinned as Love neared him.

"You're as good as dead!" Nnoitora yelled joyfully as Love jumped into the air and attempted to dive bomb into him.

"Don't think so!" Love yelled back as he got close enough to stab Nnoitora.

When it was close enough, Nnoitora grabbed Love's zanpakto, halting the vizard in mid air.

Love's eyes widened in apparent surprise that he was stopped so easily.

"Told ya."

With a quick flick of the wrist, Nnoitora sent Love into the air once again. Love quickly managed to regain balance and landed several feet away from the Arrancar.

"Care to try again?" Nnoitora mocked. Receiving no answer other than a serious glare, The Octava smirked. "Guess that's a no."

With that said Nnoitora charged Love, who did the same.

As they clashed, both were able to grab onto each other's arm that held their respective zanpakto's. They had stopped each other from advancing any further.

"He, so I guess I won't be completely bored." Nnoitora stated as he tried to bring his weapon down on Love.

He noticed that his opponent was surprisingly stronger than he initially thought.

"Damn straight." Love replied.

Before Nnoitora could react, Love succeeded in freeing his zanpakto and bringing his knee up to Nnoitora's abdomen.

Nnoitora let out a disgruntled groan as Love used shunpo to get behind him.

"Got you."

Love grabbed onto the Espada spoon-like hood and sent him crashing into a nearby building.

"Not really agile are you."

"Not really." Love's eyes widened as he felt Nnoitora's towering presence appear right behind him.

"Damn it." 'how fast!'

Love swiftly turned around and slashed at Nnoitora's midsection only for his zanpakto to bounce off the Espada's tough heirro.

"Ha, I told you… you can't cut me!" The espada then brought his zanpakto crashing down on Love, who was barely able to bring his own zanpakto up in time to block.

As their zanpakto meet, Love was brought to his knees by the force Nnoitora put into his blade.

Seeing no other way, Love used shunpo to escape.

"Running away." Nnoitora taunted as the vizard appeared a few feet behind him.

"Not at all."

The Octava quickly turned around and threw his zanpakto towards Love.

Love jumped to his right to avoid the incoming attack, but was surprised to see Nnoitora redirect the attack by manipulating the chain connecting the Espada to his weapon.

Love quickly ducked, managing to avoid the otherwise fatal slash.

"Quite dancing around already and fight me. If this is your limit, you're a joke. You're a captain aren't you? Release your Bankai already. If you can't offer me a great battle, let me finish you off when you're at your max."

In a deadly serious tone, Love answered.

"If I cannot draw blood from you in twenty minutes, I will unleash my Bankai."

Nnoitora grinned at the idea.

"I like it, you got yourself a deal, but don't think these twenty minutes will be easy. If I have a chance to kill you before then, I will."

"I would have expected nothing else." Love replied.

"Then let's get started."

Love used a swift shunpo to get within inches of the Espada as once again slashed at him.

All Love managed to do was knock Nnoitora off balance, but he swiftly followed up with a downward strike. Nnoitora was momentarily forced to bow down slightly, but regained his balance and slashed at Love.

Jumping over the incoming slash, Love attempted to cut off Nnoitora's head, only to find out that the Espada's heirro was just as tough there as it was on his chest.

"Trying to behead me? Smart, but ineffective. YOU CAN' CUT ME!" Nnoitora yelled excitedly.

The Octava swiftly tried to trust his zanpakto into Love, but the Vizard brought his blade up. Though Nnoitora was blocked, he did manage to push Love back several feet.

"You have power but lack speed; it is your greatest disadvantage."

"Is it now? Tell me… why is speed important when you can't even scratch me?"

"I will show you." Love answered causing Nnoitora to smirk.

"Only if it makes the battle more entertaining."

Soon the entire block they were fighting in began taking on massive damage as both opponents tried getting the upper hand.

For ten continuous minutes the air crackled with energy, and sparks flew everywhere as the two crossed blades.

"That's more like it!" Nnoitora commented as he batted away an incoming strike from Love.

"You haven't seen half of…" Love was unable to finish due to the fact that Nnoitora managed to cut his left arm. Love immediately jumped a good distance away from his opponent.

By now, Love had several small cuts and bruises while Nnoitora, besides damaged clothes, had no sign of injuries.

"This is getting us no where Shinigami. Come release your Bankai, let's finish this."

"In a hurry? I still have eight minutes." Love replied causing Nnoitora to glare at him.

"You attempt to cut me were amusing in the beginning, but now there staring to annoy me."

"I can cut you, and I have eight minutes to prove it to you."

"Fine, well end this now! Come at me shinigami… with everything you have!" Nnoitora began as he dropped his zanpakto to his side, leaving himself completely open.

"What?" Love asked in confusion.

"I will show you how futile your attempts are. I'll give ya a free shot."

"No thanks; Heroes find their own paths to victory."

"He, you'd rather waste time with me instead of helping an ally?" Nnoitora goaded. Nnoitora was referring to Urahara, but something clicked in Love that made him come to a very important realization.

'These guys have Ichigo, how could I be playing around when they have my ally? I have to find a way to get answers from him. No more games. I can't believe I was actually playing around.'

After a moment of thinking, he spoke.

"Usually Heroes don't take free shots, but I'll be the exception."

'I was going to save this for later, but…'

"Cut the crap about heroes, COME AT ME!" Nnoitora yelled.

"If you insist." Love suddenly began glowing a dark acid green color as his reiatsu began to climb.

Nnoitora merely grinned as he sensed that Love's reiatsu was no where near the level it needed to be to cut into his heirro.

'Pathetic shinigami.'

After several more moment of increasing his reiatsu, Love tightly gripped his zanpakto and stood in a battle ready stance.

'Hahaha! Is this all the power you can muster? What a joke!" Nnoitora mocked as the wind began picking up.

"This will be enough to finish you, rest assured." Love pledged.

"Then let's see."

From nearly a block away Love charged Nnoitora, zanpakto at the ready.

So sure was Nnoitora, that Love couldn't cut him that he honestly didn't prepare to block the attack in anyway.

Unfortunately, this was the beginning of his down fall.

When Love was mere feet away from Nnoitora, he grinned causing Nnoitora's eyes to widen.

'He's planning something!'

Before Nnoitora could react, Love brought one hand to his face and clawed at the air there.

All of a sudden Nnoitora was hit by a massive wave of reiatsu that managed to push him back ten feet.

'His reiatsu! It's tripled!" Nnoitora thought incredulously as he stared at an Oni type hollow mask. 'What is this?!'

Knowing that he couldn't be caught by such an attack, Nnoitora attempted to dodge.

Unfortunately, his speed was no where near fast enough to evade such monstrous velocity.

Nnoitora's left arm was completely severed from his body before he even felt it and with a face showing absolute shock, he fell to one knee.

'How… what happened?' played over and over in his head as he clutched his profusely bleeding shoulder.

He wasn't even give a moment to recover due to the fact that Love's now ominous reiatsu appeared directly behind him.

Nnoitora looked over his shoulder and locked eyes with the demonic hollow mask that Love wore.

Nnoitora didn't wonder how his opponent had the same reiatsu as a hollow, or even why he bore a mask. All he could think was…

"You bastard… you were toying with me… this entire time" He whispered angrily, his breath was heavy and he was already sweating profusely.

In a dark, echoing, demonic voice, Love spoke.

"Sorry… I guess I won't be releasing my bankai after all…"

* * *

(Empty Hospital - four blocks away from the Shinigami/Hollow Confrontation.)

Tessai was hardly surprised that he found himself digging his way out a large pile of crushed brick and ruble that he had been thrown in by the old Espada. He hadn't been in a fight with such powerful opponents in over one hundred years, it came as no surprise that he was thrown into, what seemed to be, a rather large hospital waiting room.

"What a mess." Tessai said to himself as he got up and dusted off the ruble that he was covered in. "That attack surprised me; I forgot that I mustn't lose focus. Jinta and Ururu… they will be fine. Right now, I have to deal with you."

While saying the last part, Tessai turned the gaping hole he had made and saw Barragan looking down upon him.

"Deal with me? You have some nerve for someone that was taken out of the sky so easily."

"Everyone is allowed at least one screw up in battle, I am no exception."

"Fool, you can't afford to screw up with me as your opponent. I am Barragan Luisenbarn! True ruler of Las Noches!" Barragan exclaimed.

"Ruler?" Tessai asked in confusion. "We will see if you are worthy of such a title. I do not k now what Aizen wants with Urahara, but I will put my life on the line to make sure Urahara remains safe." Tessai replied sincerely, showing what deep respect he had for his long time friend.

"Fighting to protect… in my experience, those that fight to protect are usually successful in their battles. Now I know you won't make this battle simple. What luck I have." Barragan stated.

"No…" Barragan raised his eyebrow as Tessai's demeanor changed; he was now speaking in a deadly serious voice. "… You don't have luck. In fact… you are the most unluckiest person on this battle field."

Tessai's reiatsu began shooting up dramatically causing the immediate area to shake and rumble.

'I guess I was right to choose you…. shinigami." Barragan thought as Tessai's reiatsu increased drastically.

"Prepare yourself, Espada. I am Tessai Tsukabishi, Former captain of the Kido Corps." Tessai said as reiatsu flowed out of him.

"That's it shinigami, show me your power. Summon your weapon and come at me." Barragan demanded.

"Weapon?" Tessai asked in confusion. "Sorry, I walk a different path."

Barragan narrowed his eyes the moment Tessai, suddenly, pointed his right index finger at him.

'No weapon?'

"Hado #33: Sokatsui!"

That air around Tessai cracked with energy as a wave of bright blue energy surged out of Tessai's finger.

Barragan was slightly taken aback by the manner Tessai chose to attack, but other than that, he remained expressionless.

Tessai saw this as well.

'He's not dodging, that level of an attack won't have an effect on him, but I guessed as much.'

When the kido spell got within mere inches of Barragan, its speed lowered drastically allowing Barragan to simply side step the attack.

When the Espada had done so, the kido once again picked up speed only to crash into the side of the great barrier that housed the fighters.

'Again." Tessai thought, referring to the time that Barragan managed to slow his punch.

"A being such as your self will never be able to defeat me. It would be like a fight between and ant and a dragon… Victory, it's just not possible." Barragan explained righteously.

Tessai quickly used shunpo to get behind Barragan so that both fighters were now in the air.

"You are arrogant Espada, it will lead to your down fall." Tessai stated before snapping his fingers.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!"

Six thin, white, beams of light swiftly circled and shot towards Barragan.

Once again the attack was slowed down the moment it got within Barragan's immediate vicinity, this gave Barragan time to use sonido and escape the binding kido.

"How foolish of you. All forms of attack are useless to me…." All of a sudden Barragan appeared directly in front of Tessai, his massive battle axe raised high in the air. "Time itself… is mine to control."

"Bakudo #81: Danku!"

As Barragan brought his axe down on Tessai, a misty white energy barrier formed to intercept the axe for Tessai.

Unfortunately, as the attack connected, the barrier shattered like glass and the force behind the attack sent Tessai into the side of a nearby building.

Without giving Tessai time to react, Barragan appeared right in front of him.

"You would do well to fear me shinigami." He said as he swung his battle axe.

Tessai immediately used shunpo and reappeared on the roof of an adjacent building.

From his spot, he could see the building the Barragan had sliced, instead of him, began to collapse.

"What fearsome power." The Former Kido Corps captain whispered to himself.

'My opponent has the power to control time… I thought as much.' Tessai thought as he tried to figure out how he could fight such an opponent.

"Do not try to fathom my power, nobody can." Barragan stated at he appeared before Tessai.

"Everyone has their weakness."

"The only weakness fit for time, is immortality and I doubt an ant such as yourself holds the key to immortality."

"Immortal or not, you won't get your hands on Urahara."

"We shall see."

Barragan surprised Tessai by flinging his axe at him.

Tessai reflexively raised his left hand and began increasing his reiatsu.

The Former kido captain's mind was figuring out ways to take out the Espada faster that any experienced kido user.

'Now's my chance!'

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro."

Barragan, who had expected the binding spell to once again try to trap him, was surprised to see his battle axe being the target for the kido.

Several feet away from Tessai, his axe froze in mid air.

"Separating me from my weapon? No good…."

Tessai suddenly interrupted when he slammed both hands together.

"Bakudo #75: Gochutekkan!"

For the first time in this battle, Barragan's eyes widened as he saw the kido materialize.

Five, incredibly tall and thick pillars that were connected to each other by thick chains fell from the sky and surrounded his weapon.

"Useless." Barragan muttered as his opponent began a third spell.

"Bakudo # 62: Sajo Sabaku!"

Bright golden chains immediately formed around the five massive pillars and began entwining itself with them while at the same time wrapping itself around the weapon.

When the chains stopped rattling Tessai, who was sweating heavily, let out a sigh of relief.

'Not even Aizen himself would be able to extract that weapon anytime soon.

"Isn't it a bit early to be celebrating?"

Tessai's eyes widened as Barragan appeared behind him.

To Tessai's horror, he knew that he was close enough for Barragan to manipulate the time surrounding them.

"Trapping my weapon… was that you plan? Useless…."

Tessai tried to use shunpo, but he found himself moving ridiculously slow. He could do nothing but watch as Barragan merely touched his shoulder.

"Now go."

Tessai felt Barragan's time manipulation field diminish causing him to shunpo several feet away.

"Why did he let me…' Tessai suddenly winced when his entire left arm surged with incredible pain.

"See? With just a touch… I can age you very bones." Barragan stated as he saw Tessai clutching his arm. "Shinigami… I do not need my zanpakto… to end your life."

"Stopping you from using resurreccion… I will gladly give up my arm… to achieve such a thing." Tessai replied honorably while he momentarily got on one knee to catch his breath.

Barragan wasn't a fool; he could tell that he was completely separated from his zanpakto at the moment. He knew that even he could not break the seals put around the axe, but he wasn't worried.

"Don't think so highly of yourself Shinigami. I would never need to use resurreccion on the likes of you."

Tessai slowly exhaled as he reached into his pocket with his good hand and grabbed onto something.

'I didn't think I would ever use this again, but my current power is not enough. I had to take him out in one shot.'

"I may have to let you eat those words… Barragan Luisenbarn." The former kido captain stated as he slowly stood up.

Barragan raised an eyebrow, wondering what Tessai now held in his hand.

"These next few moment…. Treasure them; they may be your last."

Barragan watched as his opponent put something in his mouth.

To his immediate surprised, Tessai split in two.

One wore the clothes he had been wearing all along, but the other Tessai wore standard shinigami robes under an ornate dark blue robe with a large up turned collar.

Barragan could tell that the Tessai standing before him in shinigami robes, was on an entirely different level than the opponent he had been fighting all along.

"Go hide somewhere close." The shinigami dressed Tessai told his clone in a dead serious voice.

"Yes, Tessai-sama." The clone replied as it used shunpo.

Both fighters locked eyes with one another for several moments, neither making a move.

"Are you ready Espada?" Tessai asked.

"If you are."

Suddenly Tessai moved, clapping his hands together, one on top of the other, before raising his reiatsu to a never before seen level.

'I only have one shot at this…'

Barragan's eyes widened as Tessai's reiatsu shot past even his.

"I will end this quickly; I have no time for games."

Tessai suddenly separated his hands before a bright green box of reiatsu appeared.

'Your ability is to manipulate the time around you, but what if you faced something… far greater than that?'

"Jikanteishi!"

'He knows kido won't work on me, does he have a trick up his sleeve?' Barragan wondered as the bright green light emitting from Tessai's kido engulfed the entire area.

Seeing nothing happen caused the Sexta Espada to grin.

"You're a fool shini…"

All of a sudden Barragan's mind went blank….

* * *

(Moments Later)

Barragan's eyes immediately shot open when he left his entire body weakening by the second.

'Wh…what?!' Barragan wondered in confusion as he tried to figure out where he was.

He couldn't move… couldn't speak… he could do nothing but think about the events that lead up to this moment.

Fighting Tessai… gaining the upper hand… Tessai's unknown kido, then…. Nothing.

"You must be confused… Barragan Luisenbarn."

As if the voice was a switch, the dark room he had been in shattered like glass to reveal something that Barragan's mind could not fathom.

He was encased in a massive, reiatsu enhanced, see-through, red tinted, prison, hundreds of meters above Karakura town.

Barragan was in the direct center, bound by several chains.

"How is this possible?!" Barragan wondered out loud as he looked outside of the prison.

Six, reiatsu created, spirit zanpakto loomed near each wall of the square prison.

"You were arrogant." Tessai's voice called out as he appeared in Barragan's field of vision, right outside of the reiatsu prison.

"Curse you shinigami! RELEASE ME!" Barragan roared loud enough to rattle the prison walls.

"You can manipulate time around you, but the kido I used manipulates both time and space in this entire area. Compared to me, you abilities are too limited."

'Time… space…'

Barragan's blood boiled as Tessai turned and began to walk away.

"Good bye, Barragan Luisenbarn, Grand ruler of Las Noches."

As a final act Tessai snapped his fingers, causing all six reiatsu created zanpakto to pierce the prison walls and the prisoner contained inside…

* * *

(Author's Note)

Wahahaha how's that for a comeback chapter! I apologize for the ridiculously long wait, but I was moving and I had to basically start all over so please accept my apology.

On another note, there is someone by the name of szayelchick that has recently copied my story and took it as her own without my permission. This is my story not hers, so please don't be fooled by her fake one.

Thank you and as I type this I am hard at work writing the next chapter. It will be out in a couple days.

Wait patiently for more epic fights!

If you want to, and if you review, as a favor to me, please rate the fight scenes 1 through 10.

If you give a low score, please tell me what I can do to make the fights better. This Invasion is far from over…

ITADAKIMASU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gagboy: I will explain everything that has happened to soul society since the battle after this invasion.

yeven zane: help would be much appreciated, thank you.


	27. Invasion III

(Author's Note)

Sorry for the ridiculously long wait, I did not have access to my computer due to the fact that my laptops ac adapter was ripped in half by my dog leaving me computerless for a month. Sorry, but please enjoy the next installment in this invasion arc!

(Chapter 27)

(Karakura Park)

An uncomfortable silence filled the air in Karakura Park as two extremely powerful opponents stared at one another from opposite sides of a small grassy field. Though one was a shinigami and his opponent a hollow, this was anything but the traditional confrontation between the two species.

For the shinigami, this was a battle for information and revenge. For the hollow, this was a battle to prove herself to her master.

Regrettably they did not know that they would be raising their zanpakto for the exact same person.

'Ichigo…'

"My orders…" Neliel began in an emotionless voice, breaking the silence that had settled between the two as they stared at one another. "… are to kill anyone trying to assist Urahara Kisuke, but I despise battle, and despise killing even more. I wish to avoid both, but the only way to do that is if you stepped aside and let us capture Urahara. I know that, sadly, this is not an option for you."

'Ichigo, I know you want me to show my opponent no mercy, but I am not like the others. Please don't get mad if I merely take this shinigami out of action while still keeping him alive.'

"Your right Espada. First, I would never stand aside while you and the others take Urahara and second, I would even think about letting you leave this place without getting some answers." Isshin replied calmly, trying to hide the frustration he felt due to the fact that he was talking to one of his son's jailors.

'Ichigo, wait a little longer my son. I will come for you.'

"Answers? From your tone, I can tell that you're trying to hide your frustration…" Isshin's eyes widened just a fraction when she said this. "… but I'm sorry, I'm not inclined to give you any answers to the questions you want to ask me."

'She can see through emotions people try to hide. She's highly perceptive, I'll have to watch what I do closely.' Isshin thought as he stared at her cautiously. Unfortunately, ever since they had arrived at this spot, Neliel had been analyzing the type of opponent she would be facing.

'He appears emotionless, but his eyes hide frustration and his tone of voice… he's angry.' As she studied him, she couldn't help feeling that almost everything about him reminded her of someone that she couldn't quite place her finger on.

"Not inclined to give me any answers?" Isshin repeated in a serious tone. "Even if you say that… I will force the answers out of you. Where is my son?"

Neliel stared at him in confusion when she heard this.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." Neliel stated impassively while still trying to figure out who he reminded her of.

"The hell you don't." Isshin replied with only the tiniest bit of agitation in his voice. "You kidnapped my son, what are you doing to him?"

"I am not here to make you believe me nor did I take your son away from you. I have never kidnapped anyone in my entire existence as a hollow, you're mistaken."

"Fine, hollow…"

"Neliel…. My name is Neliel, not hollow." Neliel interrupted impassively.

"I honestly don't care what your name is, and if you want to keep playing games I will force the answers out of you." Isshin stated as he swiftly withdrew his zanpakto.

Neliel stared at the zanpakto emotionless before once again locking eyes with the shinigami.

"You can try, but I can assure you…"

Having heard enough of the Espada's lies, Isshin moved.

The former captain immediately used shunpo to appear directly in front on Neliel, poised to strike. Unfortunately he didn't know that Neliel had outrageous reaction time.

By the time he had used shunpo, Neliel managed to grab her sheath and fully block the blade aim at her mid section.

As he brought his blade across to slash Neliel, she brought her blade's sheath up to block and as their weapons met a crater formed under them causing the entire park to fall into chaos by the outrageous force that the two warriors exerted.

'She's…" Isshin lost his train of thought when he glanced at their locked weapons. His eyes widened at what he saw. While he was using both of his hands to reinforce the power behind his zanpakto, Neliel was merely using one hand. Even more surprising was the fact that she didn't seem to be trying.

'She didn't even unsheathe her zanpakto…' Isshin thought cautiously.

"I can see this is getting us no where. What is your name captain? I do not wish to fight a nameless opponent."

"Kurosaki Isshin, former captain of Soul Society."

"I am Nelie…" All of a sudden Neliel's eyes widened in shock as his name registered in her mind.

'Kurosaki!'

All of a sudden, everything that Isshin was talking about made sense.

"He's…"

Isshin, noticing her shocked expression, used it to his advantage by attempting to kick Neliel. He soon found out that even when distracted, Neliel was focused.

As his leg neared her, Neliel managed to use her free hand to push against his leg. Though she blocked the kick, Isshin had used enough power to send her skidding back several feet.

When she regained her balance Neliel locked eyes with him, he face quickly reverting to her previous, emotionless state.

Out of all the opponents she could have fought, why did it have to be Ichigo's father?

'That's why he looked and sounded so familiar!' Neliel realized. 'How could I have missed it?'

"Kurosaki… Your Ichigo's father." Neliel stated causing Isshin to narrow his eyes.

"Don't say his name so casually, don't make it seem like you're close to him." Isshin snapped.

'Why did she get shocked right now? Was it because I'm Ichigo's father? But why would that matter to her?'

"Now I understand…. Ichigo…"

Without giving her a chance to finish, Isshin charged her.

"I warned you not to say his name." Isshin declared as he attempted to cut Neliel's midsection once again. This time Neliel jumped onto the edge of the crater so that she was now looking down at Isshin, who had only managed to cut the air where she was previously standing.

Neliel now realized that she was in a tough predicament. Up until this point she had been ready to hold off this shinigami until Urahara was captured, but now she didn't know if she should.

'What would Ichigo want? Would he want me to fight his father knowing I could hurt him?' Neliel asked herself.

"Now I understand your frustrated attitude. You want revenge because your loved one was taken away." Neliel stated calmly.

"Don't act like you understand my feelings. Now tell me, what are you doing to my son? Why are you holding him prisoner?" Isshin asked her.

"Please, stop questioning me, it's pointless. You won't get any answers… especially from me." Neliel answered coolly.

'Ichigo is no longer the caring shinigami he once was, but does that mean he wouldn't care if his father gets hurt?' she continued to think to herself. 'Would he get mad at me?'

"We'll see…"

"Besides, what if… in the process of protecting your son, you alienate him? Would you risk it?" Neliel was of course referring to the predicament that she now found herself in.

'Would I risk alienating Ichigo by injuring his father?'

"Besides, how would you know if Ichigo even wanted to come back? What if he knows he belongs in Hueco Mundo?"

The way she worded that sentence caused Isshin to stare at her in confusion as well as feel the anger inside him rise at such an outrageous question.

"What are you…" As Isshin spoke, Neliel began to hear his voice lower until she couldn't hear anything causing her to raise an eye brow in confusion.

'What is...'

To her immense shock, she felt Ichigo's dominating presence enter her mind.

Though there was complete silence for a moment, Neliel knew Ichigo was trying to communicate with her.

"_**Neliel?" Ichigo's emotionless voice finally called out.**_

"_**Yes… Ichigo?" Neliel answered worriedly, knowing he was speaking through Aaroniero's broadcast sight. **_

"_**Your reiatsu fluctuated a moment ago… something's troubling you. Is there a problem concerning Urahara?"**_

"_**No, but… the opponent I'm fighting, I don't think you would want me to fight him if you knew who he was." **_

"_**Is that it? If that's the case, don't worry about it, take him out." Ichigo replied without emotion.**_

"_**But Ichigo, He's…"**_

"_**Not Urahara." Ichigo interrupted calmly. "The only Shinigami that I want in this barrier is Urahara; now please … take out the shinigami you're fighting." **_

_**Getting the answer she needed to hear, Neliel nodded her head.**_

"_**I'm sorry Ichigo; I just was… I mean, I never meant to disobey you." Neliel said timidly. **_

"_**Don't worry Neliel, your concern is appreciated."**_

"_**And about taking him out…"**_

_**Ichigo interrupted, already knowing what she was going to say.**_

"_**You are the exception to that order. Remember what I promised you before we left Las Noches?" Ichigo asked causing Neliel to nod.**_

"_**I never break a promise once I've made one, I understand that you don't want to kill if it's not absolutely necessary, Just take him out; I don't care about the manner in which you do it." Ichigo ordered. **_

"_**Thank you for talking to me when you did." Neliel said happily.**_

"_**I'll leave you to it Neliel; I have to go, I sense that one of our brothers is in danger."**_

Only after she felt Ichigo's presence leave her did Neliel open her eyes.

"Did you hear me Espada?" Isshin's voice called up to her.

Neliel, who had been momentarily distracted, locked eyes with him.

"I apologize Kurosaki Isshin, I was just given orders." She said, placing a hand on the hilt of her zanpakto.

Hearing her say this made Isshin stare at her in confusion.

'Orders?'

"Please prepare yourself…" The Espada suggested as she began slowly unsheathing her zanpakto. "… I won't hold back."

"Neither will I. The love I hold for my son, would never allow me to." Isshin said as he shifted into a battle stance.

"Kurosaki Isshin, the reason you are raising your sword now is because you are trying to protect someone you love dearly. You are the type of warrior, that I have no problem crossing blades with… especially now because I too will fight to protect someone I love." Neliel said in a very serious tone before fully removing her zanpakto from its sheath.

'My power… it's a mere fraction of what it once was. I have to end this quick.' Isshin thought as he tightened his grip on his zanpakto.

"Shall I move first?" Neliel asked emotionlessly.

"It's not my style exactly, but…"

Isshin shunpo'd mere feet from Neliel, zanpakto raised.

"I'll make an exception this once." The former captain finished before bringing his zanpakto down, attempting to slice Neliel chest.

'Again?' Neliel thought dispassionately.

Seeing him so close to her didn't bother Neliel in the slightest. When Isshin's zanpakto got close enough she simply parried the blade with her own, using enough power to send Isshin thirty feet into the sky.

"You should refrain from using the same attack pattern against an opponent of my level." Neliel told Isshin as he regained his balance.

Without saying a word Isshin vanished once again.

Neliel glared at where he stood a moment ago before abruptly turning around and bringing her blade up.

Not a moment later Isshin's blade was parried once again.

'Her reflexes are amazing." Isshin thought to himself while sparks shot out of both zanpakto as they bounced off one another.

"You're trying to size me up… correct?" Neliel asked.

"You're very perceptive." Isshin replied as she parried another one of his strikes

'I have to watch her closely, she's fast, perceptive… dangerous, but what's her pattern, what type of fighter is she? I guess I'll test her movements…. Downward!'

Isshin swiftly attempted to cut Neliel from right shoulder to left hip. Neliel agilely side stepped the zanpakto before following up with a slash of her own which Isshin parried.

'Upward!' Isshin thought as he brought his zanpakto up.

To Isshin's surprise, Neliel kicked the blade away with her foot.

As her foot slowly descended to the ground, Isshin grinned due to spotting an opening.

"Got you!" The former captain yelled as he made to cut Neliel's waist.

To Isshin's immense shock, Neliel vanished and reappeared directly at the tip of Isshin's blade, her right leg drawn back.

In Isshin's eyes it was almost as if she was defying gravity due to the fact that, thought she was standing on the tip of his blade, she was weightless.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Neliel stated seriously as she abruptly brought her leg down, successfully ramming her foot into Isshin's chest.

"Ack!"

Isshin let out a disgruntled cough as he was sent crashing into a nearby tree.

"You were correct, I am perceptive…" Neliel began as she landed on the ground and slowly walked towards him. "…It comes naturally to me, you see, I have been sizing you up… since the beginning." Neliel replied emotionlessly causing Isshin's eyes to widen in surprise. "The moment I first stared at you, I knew the type of opponent I would be facing. You're right handed, but every stance you take is the stance of a left-handed fighter… your ambidextrous. No doubt you were going to surprise me with that fact later."

Isshin coughed up blood as he tried to stand. "How did you…"

"That isn't all. Your wearing a captain's cloak worn as a slash and your reiatsu proves that your captain class. Since you are, your abilities would include keen intellect, masterful swordsmanship, high leveled reiatsu outbursts, proficiency in kido and enhanced endurance. Most importantly of all… your reiatsu, though it's high, feels almost stale. It's as if you haven't used reiatsu for quite some time and had just recently begun using it again. All these facts point to one thing… you cannot possibly win this fight." Neliel explained dispassionately.

"All of that…" Isshin whispered in surprise as he weakly stood up. "In mere minutes?"

"Shall I tell you the type of fighter I am?" Neliel asked inquisitively. "I'm what you would consider a powerhouse. I will strike at you relentlessly until I overwhelm you with raw force, and when I have you cornered, it's over. Observe."

Before Isshin registered what she said, Neliel used sonido to get within inches him.

Neliel attempted an upward slash, but Isshin barely managed to bring up his zanpakto in time. The force of Neliel's blow sent Isshin flying into the air before crashing into a nearby building adjacent to Karakura park.

'How fast..' Isshin thought to himself as he doubled over in pain amongst the rubble, he barely registered that he seemed to be in some sort of lobby.

"I guess this is what happens when I haven't fought for…"

Isshin's eyes widened as he saw Neliel's feet come into view directly in front of him.

"Damn it." Isshin whispered as he used shunpo to escape the building and once again enter the sky.

"Why didn't you just stay down?" Neliel surprisingly asked from behind him when he did manage to "escape."

'Behind me?!'

Isshin swiftly turned around managed to barely block a blow from Neliel, which sent him higher in the air.

Isshin was amazed at her movement, she was moving faster than he could register.

When Isshin regained his footling he ducked under an abrupt slash, but was unable to dodge the follow up kick which sent him spiraling to the ground.

The impact, as he hit the ground, managed to cause another large crater in the area.

Isshin wince as pain engulfed his entire body.

'Damn it, she's gotten me good several times already… I can't read her.'

"You were speaking so casually before, what happened?" Isshin asked as Neliel appeared via sonido.

"You were careless." Neliel replied impassively.

"What do you expect? You didn't give me a chance to warm up. You just got the drop on me this round, it won't happen again."

"The man I am fighting for… I will go all out for him. Don't underestimate that fact."

Isshin, thinking she was talking about Aizen, ignored her as he shakingly stood up.

As she walked up to him Isshin eyed her cautiously.

"I won't kill you." She stated as she raised her zanpakto. "But I can't have you interfering."

Neliel suddenly swung her blade down in an attempt to slash Isshin's chest.

Unfortunately, for being so perceptive, Neliel didn't take into account Isshin's well thought out strategy.

The moment her Zanpakto touched Isshin's chest she froze in place causing her to widen her eyes in surprised.

"What?!" She asked in confusion as a bright white light encircled her.

With a grin, Isshin whispered.

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro"

Six thin yet wide beams of light suddenly slammed into Neliel's mid-section, halting her movements.

"How did he…"

"I guess I wasn't the only careless one." Isshin stated as he walked up to Neliel, who was glaring at him. "After I left Urahara's side I knew the opponent I face might be powerful, so I set an entrapment kido incase I was cut on my chest. Luckily that is the primary place any fighter would strike if given an opening. That's also why I didn't bother defending myself."

"Very wise, I'm completely at your mer…"

Neliel was suddenly interrupted when Isshin began raising his reiatsu, though he was in a weakened state, he was proving he could take a huge amount of damage and keep going.

Making the shape of a rather large triangle Isshin began another kido.

"Bakudo # 30: Shitotsu Sansen!"

Three connecting beams of light, forming a triangle, abruptly shot at and pinned Neliel to the bottom of the crater that Isshin had made. As an extra precaution, Isshin rammed his zanpakto through Neliel's left shoulder, causing her to wince in pain.

"I'm only going to ask you once… What does Aizen plan on doing to Ichigo?" Isshin asked while standing over Neliel.

Instead of answering him, Neliel simply stared at him with her fierce grey eyes.

"Fine if you won't speak then this battle is over, there are many other Espada and I am sure one of them would talk."

Neliel glared at him, knowing he was right.

'Barragan… Nnoitora, they would rub in the fact that Ichigo is on our side now.'

Isshin abruptly used shunpo to appear fifty feet above Neliel.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you live!" Isshin called down to her as he raised his left hand.

Neliel, who was still trying to fight against her binding, suddenly stopped when she sensed his reiatsu climbing.

"Hado #61: Soren Sokatsui!" Isshin roared.

For the fight time since the battle began, Neliel's eyes widened in shock as two thick beams of bright blue reiatsu surged towards her.

Seeing no other choice, Neliel opened her mouth.

Violet reiatsu immediately began condensing into a small orb in Neliel's mouth within seconds.

"Wah!"

Neliel gave a short yell as she released her fully charged, Espada level, Cero.

As both the kido and cero connected, a massive shock wave spread throughout the immediate vicinity.

Buildings began collapsing, any glass objects shattered, even the ground shook violently as the two attacks fought for dominance.

Neliel began pouring reiatsu into her cero as she began to feel her binds loosen under the strain of the violently shaking earth.

The beams began raging back and forth between both fighters as they attempted to push their attacks towards each other, neither seemed to be getting the upper hand.

The beam struggle grew more intense by the second as reiatsu poured out of the fighters.

'Even when restrained she's putting up such a fight!' Isshin thought to himself as he raised his one free hand.

"Hado #63: Raikoho!"

Bright yellow bolts of electricity surged out of Isshin's hand before fusing with his already active kido.

Neliel's eyes widened as the kido she was trying to push away, tripled in size.

'To powerful.' Neliel thought to herself as she felt her cero rushing back towards her.

It was no longer a struggle between the two beams, Isshin's kido tore through Neliel's cero before hitting her dead on, resulting in a massive explosion.

The earth rumbled as a plume of smoke shot out of the earth's surface, covering the immediate vicinity in a dense cloud of smoke.

Allowing himself a brief moment of relief, Isshin let out a sigh as his kido died down.

"That attack wasn't enough to kill her…" Isshin thought to himself as he watched the smoke begin to disappear. "… but she won't stand…."

Isshin eyed the area cautiously as the smoke suddenly whipped around in a circle before spreading out and revealing Neliel, nearly unharmed save for a few patches of her clothes that had burnt off.

'Besides her clothes… she looks relatively unharmed.' Isshin thought to himself in shock, thinking that the kido he used should have taken her out for quite some time.

Neliel locked eyes with him, giving Isshin an emotionless glare before suddenly vanishing.

'Where…'

The former captain's eyes widened before he felt his back explode with pain.

As he tried to wrap his mind around what had just occurred, he could vaguely hear Neliel's voice coming from behind him.

"Kurosaki Isshin, I am not a prideful warrior, but the difference in our strength was like the difference between night and day… I'm sorry."

Blood sprayed out Isshin wound as he realized that Neliel had managed to slice his back.

'She… cut me…' Isshin thought incredulously as he felt his strength leave him.

Fear weld up inside of him as he realized he had lost.

"Damn… It…"

The former captain managed to turn around, coming face to face with Neliel.

"I want… my…son…back" He whispered weakly as he gripped Neliel's right shoulder with all the strength he could muster.

"I'm sorry…" Neliel whispered back emotionlessly as she removed his hand from her shoulder, letting Isshin fall to the town below. "… You can't have him..."

(300 Meters above Fake Karakura Town)

Ichigo opened his eyes as he ended the connection to Neliel's mind, slightly wincing at the sun's bright rays.

"**She is**…. Unique, don't you agree?" Aaroniero asked quietly.

"In the sense that she hates killing? I could care less, besides, other Arrancar are more than happy to do that job for her."

"**And** **the person she is fighting… **aren't you the least bit curious who it…"

"No! Like I told Neliel, I could care less who she's fighting. Zangetsu… I mean, my memories haven't assaulted me for a while and I'm hoping to keep it that way."

"And if…."

Not wanting to continue this conversation, Ichigo interrupted him.

"Go assist your brother, and hurry, we may lose him if were too late." Ichigo ordered.

"Barragan? **He will never allow an Espada to assist him.**"

"Nevertheless… Go." Ichigo commanded sternly.

Aaroniero bowed slightly in Ichigo's direction.

"As you wish… **Primera.**" The Espada whispered as he used sonido.

With a smirk, Ichigo spoke to Aaroniero through their link.

'You will thank me… soon.'

Like the first time Ichigo told him this in the meeting room, Aaroniero grew confused as he neared Barragan.

(Unknown building- a block away from the Urahara shop)

(The other fighters having just separated to their respective fights)

"Our mission is not the King's Key; our mission is you." Ulquiorra stated as he held up his zanpakto in front of him.

"I guess I have no choice." Urahara commented as he held up his crane and revealed its hidden blade.

"Awaken: ……. Benihime"

A bright red light suddenly engulfed Urahara's zanpakto as it began changing into its released form. The hilt grew unnaturally long for a standard zanpakto with the last three inches of it being bent at an angle. There was no crossgaurd, but first three inches of the blade was covered by a copper, U- shaped, decoration while the blade itself was straight, slim, and at the tip it was slanted like a razor's edge.

When Benihime was fully released, Urahara stared at Ulquiorra darkly.

"Shall we begin?"

Before Ulquiorra could reply, Urahara unexpectedly charged him.

'Come…' Ulquiorra thought to himself as he held his zanpakto before him, waiting for Urahara get close.

One second… Ulquiorra readied his blade.

Two seconds… Urahara raised his zanpakto, inches from Ulquiorra

Three seconds… Their zanpakto connected.

A massive, reiatsu enhanced shockwave surged out of the point between their katana. The entire area within the barrier began to shake, the weaker buildings within the barrier collapsed, everything within three meters from either opponent was crushed by their reiatsu, and if one were to look into the sky… the clouds had split.

Nor the earth or the skies were able to handle such a reiatsu outburst.

As the two locked eyes with one another, Urahara let out a tired sigh.

"To block an attack of that level without moving an inch… I sure have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Urahara asked in his usual laid back tone.

"Your fighting style… has changed since we first meet." Ulquiorra replied emotionlessly as Urahara decided to unlock their blades by jumping back to the building he had previously been on.

"You mean about charging you like that? Well, I can't be fighting you half heartedly ya know."

"You mean to go all out then." Ulquiorra stated rather than asked, Urahara knew this as well so he didn't bother to reply.

"On another matter, tell me… as our swords connected just then, what did you discover?" Urahara asked, knowing that Ulquiorra had been busy analyzing him since they've been alone. He had been doing the same. A lot could be said about ones opponent as they cross blades for the first time.

"I gauged your speed… your strength…. Your reiatsu…" Ulquiorra explained.

"Oh! How perceptive." Urahara interrupted, losing his carefree tone and replacing it with a darker, more serious voice. "And what did you find? How much of a threat… am I to you?"

Ulquiorra, who usually stated his opponents level compared to his, remained oddly quiet.

"Not going to tell?"

"You're a threat to Las Noches, and being the strongest among all the Espada here, it is my duty to take out the strongest shinigami here." Ulquiorra finally replied.

"No doubt you're strong, but we both know you're not the strongest." Urahara stated calmly as he glanced into the sky above them. "… I'm sure Aizen would send no one but the strongest to make sure this mission was a success. I know Aizen better than you think… he wouldn't want to fail after losing such a monumental battle. Let me guess, did he send the Primera this time?"

Ulquiorra's silence provided him the answer.

"I guess I am important to his plan."

"If you will not turn yourself in, talking is pointless." Ulquiorra stated impassively.

'Here he comes…'

Ulquiorra, in the same manner Urahara had done before, charged his opponent.

"He's fast." Urahara thought as he gripped his zanpakto.

When Ulquiorra got close enough to Urahara, he vaulted over him.

"Oh!?" Urahara thought curiously as his opponent got directly above him.

Ulquiorra swiftly pointed his right index in Urahara's face.

Bright green reiatsu immediately began forming an orb of concentrated reiatsu causing Urahara's eyes to widen.

"Cero!" He exclaimed in surprise as Ulquiorra released the cero, point blank.

Ulquiorra watched as Urahara was absorbed by the explosion along with the building he had been standing on.

"You don't fake surprise very well." Ulquiorra commented, seemingly to himself, as the sound of the building collapsing filled the air.

"I don't?" Urahara asked, appearing behind Ulquiorra, who wasn't at all surprised. "I'll have to work on it then."

Urahara made to pierce Ulquiorra's back, but he found his blade deflected as Ulquiorra swiftly turned around.

The deflections lead Urahara to follow up by cross slashing the Espada. Ulquiorra blocked the blow by merely raising his zanpakto.

"Your reflexes are good…" Urahara commended as both he and Ulquiorra began a exchanging a flurry of swift and powerful strikes.

"Yours are dull… you've been out of battle to long." Ulquiorra replied as sparks filled the air around them, along with the sound of clanging metal as the both zanpakto crashed into one another.

"It'll take me a while to get into the groove of things again." Urahara lied before successfully cutting Ulquiorra's right shoulder, drawing first blood.

Before Urahara could comment to that effect, Ulquiorra's cut healed before his eyes.

"Instant Regeneration?!" Urahara asked.

"For any Arrancar, small cuts can heal instantaneously" Ulquiorra replied unconcernedly as Urahara began another onslaught of strikes.

"I guess I'll try harder." Urahara replied as Ulquiorra countered each of his strikes.

Urahara surprised Ulquiorra by suddenly vanishing.

Quickly turning around, Ulquiorra saw Urahara, twenty feet away, in the process of swinging his zanpakto down.

"Sing: Benihime!"

A powerful wave of crimson colored energy surged towards Ulquiorra.

'That same technique from before' Ulquiorra thought, remembering the time when he had to deflect the attack away from Yammi due to the fact that it would have cut the oblivious tenth Espada in half.

As before, as the energy blast got close enough, Ulquiorra deflected it by sending it into the sky.

"Don't be careless now!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as Urahara appeared behind him.

The Espada once again turned around, but was too late.

The exact same attack slammed into him point blank.

What surprised Ulquiorra more was the fact that the intensity of the crimson reiatsu had intensified two fold.

Though he couldn't deflect the blow, it wasn't powerful enough to damage his heirro. Ulquiorra simply put his hands between himself and the attack as he crashed into the street below.

"That's what you get for not being too careful." Urahara whispered to himself as he stared at the plume of smoke rising from where his opponent had crashed.

After several moment of silence, Urahara saw Ulquiorra's figure emerge from the smoke, before vanishing.

"If that is the best you can do in your present form, you won't last long." The Espada stated as he appeared before Urahara, completely unharmed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Most of your reiatsu and power is being sealed by something; don't think you will be able to surprise me with it when you're in a corner. That would be pointless."

"Sealed?" Urahara began as he reached for something inside his green coat. "I'm guessing this is what you mean."

The former captain held up a dark green, orb shaped, pill.

"I guessing you want to know what it is, huh?" Urahara said wish a small grin.

Though Ulquiorra remained silent, Urahara explained it anyway.

"This is what we shinigami call soul candy and its sole duty is to separate a shinigami from its gigai, which is a fake body. In other words, it will allow shinigami to go back into their original spirit form."

"You are fighting in a… gigai?" Ulquiorra guessed accurately.

"Once out of a gigai a shinigami's power will also return. See… in a gigai, a shinigami's power is reduced drastically which is why it's not recommended you get into a serious fight while in one."

"And the reason you are hiding your power…"

"Because I don't need it… at least not yet." Urahara replied as he placed the soul candy back in his coat pocket.

"Unfortunately for you, I was not given orders to drag out this battle. I won't give you the time to unleash your full power." Ulquiorra replied emotionlessly as he raised his finger and once again began charging a bright green cero.

"Again?" The former captain whispered as the cero surged towards him.

As before the cero exploded on contact. As the plume of smoke engulfed the area Ulquiorra felt reiatsu emitting from behind it.

"Close one." Urahara's voice called out as the smoke vanished.

The former captain was standing, thirty feet away, behind a crimson, transparent, shield that was severely crack.

"I miscalculated. I was sure my blood mist shield would have held." The moment he finished speaking, the crimson shield burst into red dust before scattering in the wind.

"Against me… you will find no victory."

Urahara suddenly used shunpo to get behind his opponent, Ulquiorra instinctively spun around successfully cutting Urahara clean in half at the waist.

Ulquiorra watched Urahara's shocked face as he fell, not at all impressed with the clever double he had bifurcated.

"You weren't fooled by my inflatable gigai?" Urahara said, feigning surprise, as he appeared before his opponent.

"My eyes… see everything."

"I'll keep that in mind." The former captain stated.

The Quinto charged Urahara and initiated a downward strike.

Urahara attempted to parry the blow, but was surprised that Ulquiorra's blow sent him crashing into a building that they were floating above.

"Why do I have to get a tough one?" Urahara whispered to himself as he got up and dusted away the rubble on his coat.

"Why do you still stand? You must realize this entire battle is pointless, you can't defeat me." The Quinto Espada stated coldly, as he appeared at the edge of the hole Urahara had created in the building.

"Your power truly is monstrous and if I am correct you are a top Espada in Aizen's army. Even if you think this battle is pointless, if I can defeat you… Soul Society won't have to deal with such a powerful opponent." Urahara answered honestly.

Urahara wasn't a fool. He knew the chances of getting captured were high, but all he could do now was hope his friends could pull through and defeat their respective opponents. There was no point in worrying about himself.

"Top Espada? That refers to the first four Espada, they are in a league vastly different than the last six…" Ulquiorra began as he held up his hand.

Urahara's eyes widened in genuine shock as he saw the number on Ulquiorra's hand.

'Five?!'

"My power… doesn't even register to theirs." Ulquiorra finished solemnly.

The Quinto Espada felt a sense of déjà vu as he watched Urahara's expression. The scene before him mirrored the time when Ichigo had found out he was the Quarto.

"I see…" Urahara began as he hardened his gaze. "No wonder I can keep up with you, yet had so much trouble with the Arrancar I fought before." Urahara said, referring to Wonderweiss.

"Then have you realized how useless this is now?" Ulquiorra asked.

Instead of answering, Urahara vanished, leaving Ulquiorra alone in the abandoned building.

After reappearing twenty feet above the building, he let out a heavy sigh.

As he reached into his coat pocket, Urahara realized that he should have fought at full power from the beginning. He knew that if Ulquiorra was five then the Primera, hovering above them, would be worlds apart.

'Did the Hogyoku really give hollows this much power?'

"I was a fool to have made it." He whispered as he took out the piece of soul candy and brought it to his lips.

*BANG*

Urahara's eyes widened in absolute shock as his back exploded with unbearable pain.

'Wha…'

As he felt himself falling out of the sky, he tightened he grip on the piece of soul candy before catching a glimpse of Ulquiorra with his fist casually raise.

"I warned you… I would not allow you to unleash your full power. You should consider yourself lucky though, I had attempted to shoot the bala completely through your chest. Though, I guess you're not as strong as I initially thought." Ulquiorra said as he watched his opponent fall.

As Urahara hit the ground, a column of smoke shot up into the air due to the devastating impact that had occurred.

Several moments later, Ulquiorra made to sonido next to Urahara, but stopped when he unexpectedly felt Urahara's reiatsu emitting from behind the wall of smoke.

"So he…"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in surprise as the smoke began to clear.

Urahara was standing still, in the middle of a large crater, staring up at the Quinto Espada, completely unharmed. Even more shocking was the fact that he was now wearing a captain's haori and his base reiatsu had increased exponentially.

"His reiatsu… it's greater than mine." Ulquiorra thought in disbelief as Urahara shunpo'd before him.

"For here on out…" Urahara began as he started to release a huge amount of crimson reiatsu that even engulfed his zanpakto. "… No more games."

"Sing: Benihime, Version 2…. Symphony!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock as Urahara, by making an arcing motion with his zanpakto, summoned a literal fifty foot wave of blood red, concentrated, reiatsu.

The wave burned with crimson fire as it neared the Espada. It had only one purpose… crush the enemy under its mass.

Seeing no other choice, Ulquiorra cut into the tip of his right index finger before pointing towards the incoming wall of reiatsu.

'Grand Rey Cero.'

The massive, neon green, Espada exclusive, cero roared to life as it charged fully.

Within seconds the Grand Rey Cero crashed into Benihime's wave of reiatsu, resulting in a massive shockwave that spread through the entire barrier….

Here you go another (hopefully) epic battle chapter. I gotta say, these two battles were difficult for several reasons. Each person was difficult to write for.

-We didn't see Ulquiorra fight on par with anyone in canon so I wasn't sure how he would act facing someone like Urahara, who has a strong fighting chance.

-Urahara really hasn't been seen fighting, and is very mysterious.

-Neliel seems sweet out of battle, but deadly and merciless when serious (as seen in her fight with Nnoitora). It was a hard balance to write.

-Isshin, we have never seen him fight so I was completely in the dark. (If Isshin seemed unlike himself, I was hoping to show that he was really worried about Ichigo)

As of this chapter, the first round of the battle has finished, from now on a lot more action will take place. Please review with your comments on these battles.

This is my plan. 2 more chapters of these battles before it ends so that I have plenty of time to show off everyone's abilities without making this battle too long.


	28. Invasion IV

Enjoy the beginning of round 2! (I need a beta, my sis isn't fast enough lol- is anyone interested?)

* * *

(Chapter 28)

(Ryuken vs. Zommari - cont.)

'Where is he?' Ryuken thought to himself as he ran down a lone alley way, head held high in case his opponent appeared on the edge of one of the many close net buildings he ran past.

'Three minutes…'

That was how long he had lost sight of Zommari or at least the _**real**_ Zommari. Several sonido clones had appeared out of alcoves in the alley at regular intervals.

They were dealt with swiftly enough.

Leaping over a lone garbage bin that was in his way, the last Quincy tugged at his tie, which had been flapping around wildly in his face, and let it go. He didn't want to be distracted by anything.

It had been many years since he had abandoned the title Quincy, and the consequence of that was catching up to him. He was breathing more heavily than he should have and his power wasn't what it used to be.

Spotting the end of the alley rapidly approaching, Ryuken turned right at the next possible chance he got.

Rapidly turning the corner, he froze in his steps.

For where he was now standing, he was now able to look out onto one of Karakura Town's main streets… His opponent was standing directly in the middle of said street, hand clapped together as if in prayer.

'The real one?' The Quincy could only assume as he watched, in shock, as the Zommari standing before him rapidly charged a bright pink cero from his forehead.

'This alley is to narrow… I won't escape it.' Ryuken thought analytically, swiftly reaching into his grey coat's inner pocket and pulling out a small grey tube.

"CERO!" Zommari yelled as the pink cero roared to life, releasing the echoing drone sound that followed any cero.

Grinning as Ryuken vanished behind the doom blast, Zommari took pleasure in seeing the buildings surrounding his opponent collapse from the resulting explosion.

Committing one of the greatest mistakes a warrior could make. The former Espada opt to watch and wait, to see if his opponent had indeed been dealt with, instead of continuing his assault.

Within moments, the dust and rubble from the collapsing buildings dispersed enough for Zommari to see a man-sized, narrow, dome of shinning steel that bore the mark of the Quincy on its surface.

'A barrier?' Zommari thought inquisitively.

Slightly frustrated that his cero had failed to cause the damage intended, the former Espada watched seemingly calm as the steel dome broke apart to reveal Ryuken, completely unharmed.

"Gritz." Ryuken stated, uttering the technique he had used to shield himself.

"So you have techniques to utilize other that your arrows." Zommari stated, unimpressed.

"Hollow, I haven't even begun to show you the extent of my powers." His opponent replied in a dark tone.

"Nor have I..."

Zommari was unexpectedly interrupted when Ryuken hastily shot off several spirit arrows towards him.

The Arrancar calmly dodged each arrow before charging the annoying human.

"The time for talk is over then!" He exclaimed while Ryuken released a barrage of arrows towards him.

Due to the sheer number of arrows aimed at him, Zommari created five clones to divert a large bulk of the arrows away from him.

His clones were defeated instantly, but they did their job.

Before his adversary could act, the former Espada was upon him, zanpakto raised high.

Ryuken back stepped the exact same moment Zommari brought his blade down. As the blade hit concrete, a large portion of the street below them suddenly erupted in a thick cloud of debris.

Due to his clouded vision, Zommari was caught off guard as an arrow pierced his left shoulder with enough force to send him shooting out of the cloud.

The former Espada left out a pained groan as he came to a skidding stop fifty feet away from his attacker. As he regained his balance, Zommari stood up and crushed the spirit arrow with his fist.

"Unforgivable!" Zommari roar as his reiatsu rose as he cocked his fist back.

'He's quite easy to provoke.' Ryuken realized and he shot another arrow.

This time, instead of dodging, Zommari released a bala.

The bullet of pure pink reiatsu ripped through the spirit arrow.

Ryuken's eyes widen in shock as the bala abruptly impacted against his abdomen, knocking the air out of him and causing him to crash into a nearby building.

As the Quincy lay amongst the rubble with blood trickling down the sides of his mouth, he left out a heavy sigh.

'Too careless' he thought idly as he sensed the dark skinned Arrancar approach.

"What happened to all that cockiness you had earlier?" Zommari asked Ryuken, who was already starting to stand once again.

'If I don't finish this soon… I may really get hurt. I guess it's…" Ryuken began as he reached into his coat pocket once again. "… Time i got serious."

"No answer? Then I shall bid you farewell." Zommari stated as he once more began charging a cero.

'To think… I have to use this against an Arrancar who isn't even an Espada…' Ryuken thought disappointedly.

"Cero!"

Once again the pink cero surged towards Ryuken.

As the cero hit, Ryuken was engulfed by an explosion that separated him from Zommari by a wall of dense, brown, smoke.

"DO YOU SEE NOW QUINCY? THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND I? YOU CAN'T POSSI…"

Zommari paid the price for getting ahead of himself.

An arrow, more powerful than any spirit arrow Ryuken shot before, suddenly shot through the cloud of debris at a speed so terrible that Zommari could not hope to dodge it. All he could do was gape at the cloud of debris before him.

As he tried to wrap his mind around what had just occurred, he could vaguely hear Ryuken's voice.

"Direct hit? And you're not a clone either?" Ryuken began as he walked outside the cloud of rubble. "I bet your regretting it now." He finished forebodingly as he laid eyes on his opponent.

Zommari's entire abdomen and lower chest on the left side of his body… was completely blown off.

*Cough* *Cough*

"D…d…damn… you… Quincy." Zommari coughed out as blood pooled out of his body at a drastic rate. Every word he spoke weakened him.

"Seele Schneider… it is the strongest offensive weapon in a Quincy's arsenal. It's a weapon that allows a Quincy to absorb the reiatsu of their opponent's attacks, your cero in this case, and increases the arrows attack power exponentially. Of course the Seele Schneider is only a weapon and it is only as powerful as the person wielding it, but to me? When a Quincy of my caliber wields Seele Schneider, it is equivalent to a shinigami calling forth their bankai."

"ban…"

Ryuken abruptly interrupted him.

"Before I kill you, maybe you could be of some use. The son of my friend and a friend of my son, you have him held captive in Hueco Mundo do you not? What use is he to you? What are your plans with him?"

Not knowing what his opponent was talking about and suffering greatly from his grievous wound, Zommari replied weakly.

"I do not… know what…"

" His name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Zommari's eyes immediately widened in understanding. "My son, Uryu has had me training him nonstop since Aizen captured Ichigo in the hopes that he would be of some use in the near future. He's in Soul Society training with friends at the moment, but the least I could do is tell him that his friend is alive… Well Espada? Think quickly, will you give me the information I want?" Ryuken asked darkly.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…. Is still alive…. as for what Aizen-sama needs him for... I will not divulge that… secret." The Arrancar whispered tiredly as the blood loss caused him to shake uncontrollably.

"Then you are no longer needed."

Zommari's eyes widened as Ryuken suddenly tossed five Seele Schneider hilts high into the air before, all at once, they became charged with powerful spinning, white, reiatsu.

One at a time Ryuken appeared next to an active Seele Schneider and shot them down towards Zommari forming pentagon shaped seal.

Try as he might, Zommari was no longer able to use sonido. He barely had enough strength to place a trembling hand on his zanpakto.

Ryuken abruptly pulled out a small silver tube and spilled its liquid contents.

"Sprenger!" The Quincy exclaimed as his feet hit finally the ground.

As expected, the pentagon shaped seal began to glow bright with reiatsu before Zommari was engulfed by a powerful explosion that was contained within the perimeter of Ryuken's Ginto.

Though it was common for even an experienced warrior to feel the slightest bit of relief after causing devastating damage to their opponent, Ryuken glared suspiciously at his seal.

'No doubt about it, I sensed his reiatsu flare the moment I released Springer'

True to his suspicions the smoke cleared to reveal Zommari, completely unharmed and in an entirely new form.

"So this is resurreccion I've heard so much about." Ryuken commented, shock evident on his face.

Zommari's entire body was covered with fifty open eyes, his legs along with his lower body were replaced by a pink sea urchin-like structure surrounded by cyclopean faces that somewhat resembled his own face. His neck was covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face, in the form of two downward triangles starting from his eyes. Another five triangular marking appears under his mouth forming what looks like a beard.

'A truly hideous transformation, but what is he now capable of?' Ryuken wondered as he wiped the sweat from his brows.

* * *

(Abandoned building overlooking Ryuken and Zommari- Eighth floor)

"Hey Ururu! It looks like that old man is having trouble!" Jinta called out behind him.

He and Ururu had climbed up to the abandoned building, hoping to get a good spot where they were both clear of danger and able to over look the nearest fight. It, of course, had been Jinta's Idea.

"You should stay away from the window Jinta, you might be spotted." Ururu replied timidly.

"Oh shut up Ururu, what do you know?! Nothing, cause you're still just a kid!" Jinta yelled before turning back to the fight below.

"Jinta… I'm older than you." Ururu whispered.

"What was that?!" Jinta asked threateningly, his eyes never leaving the fight.

Ururu immediately shook her head.

"N…nothing."

"That's right noth… Hey! That guy the old man is fighting… he looks distracted!"

Knowing what he was thinking Ururu shook her head.

"We shouldn't move from this spot. Mister Ishida wouldn't want us to interfere. You saw how hard he tried to keep us safe. We can't go over there; we'll just get in the way. We aren't strong enough."

"But the old man is having trouble keeping up with that hollow guy… I think. If I could distract that Arrancar for a moment, maybe the old man could get him with a head shot or something really cool! I'd be a hero!"

"But it was your idea to hide here in the first place, why do you want to go out and fight? Besides they are Espada, what can we do?" Ururu whispered.

"I can change my mind can't I? Besides I just wanted to get _**you**_ away from there? You stay here." Jinta yelled as he pulled out a small metal handle that suddenly changed into a rather large steel club. "I'm going to help the old man."

Ururu tried to call after him, but it was too late.

Jinta had jumped out of the window, club held high, ready to distract the hollow and give Ryuken an opening.

Ururu suddenly ran up to the window and saw Jinta free falling; she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

(Ryuken vs. Zommari- cont.)

"You are correct Quincy, this is my resurreccion… Brujeria!"

"Bru… jeria?" Ryuken asked trying to buy time and think of a way to proceed. As of now, it was ill advised to move first considering he knew nothing about his opponent's new abilities. He had no choice…

'He will have to make the first move' Ryuken thought tiredly.

Though it wasn't bad, the bala to his gut earlier had definitely weakened him so he wanted to end this fight as soon as possible. Even in this new form, Ryuken sensed no dramatic change in reiatsu.

'In fact… my reiatsu… it's still greater than his. What's the meaning of this? I was told that resurreccion was supposed to increase an Arrancar's reiatsu tenfold. Am I remembering wrong…. Or is he really so weak? If it's the latter, I'm pathetic for having trouble with him.'

"I can see that your skills far exceed my own, but there are other ways… to assert my sovereignty over you…"

All of a sudden Zommari was interrupted by a sudden yell from above.

Upon hearing the voice, Ryuken felt his heart drop as both he and Zommari swiftly looked up.

'No!' Ryuken thought, eyes widened with fear.

Jinta was free falling directly above Zommari, his steel club at the ready.

'The fool!' Ryuken began to run towards Zommari.

"NO! WHAT ARE YO…?"

"Not another step." Zommari commended.

Suddenly three eyes, positioned on his sea urchin-like lower body, began to constrict and glow.

Before Ryuken knew what hit him, he found himself unable to move. His feet and left arm were frozen in place.

'NO!' Ryuken thought once again as Zommari turned to look back at Jinta, who had almost reached him.

"Ha! I thought you were another fighter for a moment; I guess it turns out…" Zommari cocked his right fist back. "… It was just a fly."

Ryuken felt his heart drop as the next few moment passed by slowly.

"DON'T DO IT JINTA!" Ryuken heard himself yelling.

"JINTA! HOMEEEEEEEEEEEE…."

Before he could even finish, Zommari moved… Jinta didn't stand a chance against an Arrancar of that level.

Zommari punched right through Jinta's small body.

Complete silence filled the air as Ryuken wondered if what he was seeing could possibly be real.

A loud humming filled his ears as he stared at Jinta's stunned expression. He could vaguely hear Ururu's voice shouting Jinta's name, but he didn't focus on it.

'I…failed him?' Ryuken thought disbelievingly as Jinta's blood poured down Zommari's arm.

Time froze on the battle field for a long moment before Zommari uncaringly threw Jinta into a nearby building.

As Jinta's limp body fell to the floor, unmoving, the reality of the situation kicked in.

"He's…"

* * *

(Ururu)

Tears streamed down her eyes as she called out to her long time friend.

"No…no…no…no…no…no" She repeated in her head as she clutched her hair tightly and fell to her knees.

Seeing him impaled on the Arrancar's arm made her stomach churn.

"JINTA! JINT!!!….."

All of a sudden the word died on her lips as she suddenly grew silent and her mind went black.

Almost as if she was a robot, her eyes became strange. They began to dilate as she stood up and jumped up on the window seal she was next to.

"Danger…" She whispered in an ominous tone. "Dangers… are threats…. Threats must be eliminated…."

* * *

(Ryuken vs. Zommari)

"Do you see now? The power I hold?" Zommari questioned in a tone of superiority.

"… dead" Ryuken said to himself, unable to take his eyes off Jinta.

"Did seeing that boy die, make you lose your drive to fight? Pity, I would have loved to…"

Before he could utter another word, Zommari was sent crashing into a hardware store that he was standing in front of.

Ryuken's eyes widened when in Zommari's place, stood Ururu. Her eye void of emotion.

'Not her to!'

"Hey Girl! Get away from here, run!" Ryuken yelled. Due to what had just occurred, he found him mind going blank on what to do next. He was sure that if he was thinking clearly, he could find a way to break out of this… paralysis.

Ururu abruptly turned to Ryuken and cocked her head to the side.

"But he is a threat… I must eliminate threats…" Ururu began as she started to slowly walk towards where Zommari had crashed.

"Threat? What are you…" Ryuken was once again reminded that he was unable to move.

'Damn it. I don't know what's going on but I have to break this technique fast or she's going to die! I can't let that happen.'

"Who dares to try and assert their dominance over me?" Zommari exclaimed wildly as he reappeared from the hole in the wall he had just made.

Seeing Ururu he sneered.

"Another f…" Zommari's eyes suddenly widened as something truly unexpected occurred.

The barrier that Szayel had erected abruptly shattered as a wave of reiatsu crashed into everything within the dome.

Ryuken and Zommari stared in shock at this unexpected and sudden turn of events.

'What's this?' Ryuken thought to himself as a wave of dark reiatsu swept over him and weakened him. Zommari, who was suffering the effects of the mysterious reiatsu as well, calmly watched as the barrier collapsed.

"Ulquiorra…. "The former Espada uttered forebodingly as the reiatsu suddenly passed.

After several minutes of confusion swept through the fighters and Zommari took advantage of it.

Once again, one of his extra eyes constricted and began to glow.

Ururu, who had been standing still, uninterested in the crumbling barrier, merely turned her head to the side and seemingly dodged an invisible projectile.

'What did she…' It was then that Ryuken noticed a strange sun shaped tattoo on both his legs and left arm. 'This is what's stopping me from moving' He realized.

"How dare you not accept my sovereignty!" Zommari yelled as several more eyes began to glow.

Ururu suddenly vanished, appearing directly behind Zommari and once again kicked his head with tremendous force, all while dodging his unnamed paralysis technique.

Once he had hit the ground Ururu appeared, kneeing him in the face and following up by relentlessly punching Zommari's face.

So tremendous was the force behind her blows that each punch she connected sent Zommari deeper into the ground.

Ryuken's eyes widened in disbelief at what was occurring before him.

"She's moving so fast Zommari isn't able to keep up! What did you create…. Urahara?" The Quincy whispered to himself though he swiftly rid himself of such thoughts and quickly began to think about how he could break his paralysis. Though as he did so, his mind returned to when Urahara spoke of Ururu mere hours ago.

* * *

(Four Hours Ago- underground training room – Urahara, Isshin, Ryuken, and Tessai)

"We are the only four capable of hold off Espada until Soul Society sends us reinforcements." Isshin began as they continued their discussion on what would occur if Aizen attacked Karakura town once again.

"Don't forget Ichigo's friends: Chard and Uryu." Tessai added.

"They aren't ready to face Espada though, besides there in Soul Society training under Shunsui." Ryuken replied.

"I forgot Ururu." Isshin stated with a smirk, hearing that his old friend had created a monster of a little girl.

"The girl?" Ryuken asked as everyone turned and saw Ururu crying out as she was chased by Jinta swinging around a broom.

"Looks can be deceiving ya know." Urahara replied.

"Urahara is right; she may not look it, but she has the battle capabilities of a seated officer." Tessai added.

"Well that's not exactly true either due to the fact that I sort of "Upgraded" her after Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo. Given enough incentive and the danger level of the opponent, she has the ability to fight on par with Arrancar… possibly low level Espada, but I don't know for sure."

"Espada?" Ryuken asked skeptically. "I'd have to see it. What is she exactly? What do you mean Upgrade?"

"That's a secret I'd prefer to keep to myself." Urahara said with a smile.

"Is she human?" Isshin asked inquisitively.

"She has a soul if that's what you mean." Urahara answered vaguely.

"So she's a puppet?"

"No not exactl…"

* * *

(Ryuken vs. Zommari- cont.)

"A puppet!" Ryuken stated realizing there was a way to escape paralysis.

'Damn, to not have done this earlier… the puppet technique!"

Ururu, who had dug Zommari far into the ground, was suddenly slapped across the face by the outraged Arrancar who managed to regain his senses.

"Damn you…" Zommari whispered, his face bloodied up pretty good. "…You fly!"

The enraged Arrancar lifted an injured Ururu by the front of her shirt and held her above him.

"Suffer!"

Zommari lifted his free hand and punched Ururu in the stomach though unlike Jinta he didn't pierce her flesh, only knocking her unconscious before simply throwing her against a pile of rubble.

"Foolish child…"

Zommari suddenly felt Ryuken's reiatsu rising exponentially.

'The Quincy, I almost forgot about him…' he thought has he jumped out of the hole he was put in.

"Trying to fight against my power? Useless, your limbs… are now mine."

Ryuken, who had reiatsu pouring out of him, was shock when his legs began moving towards Zommari. He tried but failed to stop his progression.

"It's useless to fight it..."

Seeing no other choice, Ryuken pulled out a Seele Schneider with his free hands and cut the nerves to his three unresponsive limbs causing him to fall onto the floor.

"You would rather be helpless than controlled? How foolish."

"Really? I don't think so." Ryuken stated as thick blue ribbons made entirely of reiatsu shot out of his body and began attaching themselves onto his three useless limbs.

"The Quincy had a point in eradicating you hollow, you don't deserve to be purified by a zanpakto… not after the horrid act you just committed. Killing an innocent child and nearing killing another? Your despicable."

To Zommari's immense shock, after the blue ribbons connected, Ryuken began to stand up. Trying to control the limbs he had used his ability on, Zommari found it useless.

"The other captain! NOW YOU!" Zommari roared angrily. "How dare you! My power is the ability to steal the sovereignty of anything my eyes see! A truly glorious power that I use to destroy the enemies of Aizen-sama! How do you deny this power?!"

Ryuken, now free to move around without struggle, simply stared at the former espada.

"Then I'll force you to tell me!"

Zommari suddenly began releasing every single eye he possessed and one by one, Ryuken evaded them all with his far superior speed.

When all his eyes were activated, Zommari yelled in frustration while Ryuken spoke.

"Ransotengai. It's an ability that lets me use my brain to move my limbs if I am ever paralyzed in battle. It's a perfect counter to your ability. Now… to make you pay for killing that little boy."

Both fighters locked eyes with one another before Ryuken charged, fully intent on ending this battle with his next strike.

'Kid… I'm sorry' Ryuken thought sadly he poured all of his reiatsu onto a single spirit arrow.

* * *

(Nnoitora vs. Love / Courtyard in the center of four symmetrical buildings )

Nnoitora didn't wonder how his opponent had the same reiatsu as a hollow, or even why he bore a mask. All he could think was…

"You bastard… you were toying with me… this entire time" He whispered angrily, his breath was heavy and he was already sweating profusely.

In a dark, echoing, demonic voice, Love spoke.

"Sorry… I guess I won't be releasing my bankai after all…"

"Won't release… bankai… Are you mocking me, bastard?" Nnoitora asked venomously.

"Yes" Love answered in a dark tone causing Nnoitora to glare at him.

"You think this injury will affect my ability to fight? This is nothing! To me this is a mere scratch!" Nnoitora yelled as he charged Love, ignoring the blood that dripped from where his arm once was.

The former captain vanished from the Octava Espada's sight.

'Where did he…'

Nnoitora's eyes widened as his right shoulder was instantly sliced open.

'Damn!' He swiftly turned around and came face to face with Love's Hollow mask.

"You're no match…" Love whispered as he rapidly punched Nnoitora in the face with his free hand, the Espada to be sent crashing into a nearby building from the tremendous force an instant later.

No longer needing to prove a thing to his opponent, Love removed his hollow mask in order to conserve its usage, in case he would have to call upon it at a later time.

Not a moment after he dispelled his mask, Nnoitora's reiatsu spiked from within the building he had crashed into.

As the lanky Espada appeared, Love eyed him cautiously.

"Took you long…" Love abruptly shut up when Nnoitora stuck out his tongue and began charging a brought golden cero at its tip.

"A cero of that level…" Love began as he held his zanpakto high in the air. " is no threat to me."

As the cero neared him, Love brought his blade down, successfully splitting the cero in two halves.

As the cero separated and passed both his sides, Love watched as Nnoitora's large zanpakto neared him. Love had expected as much. He knew the cero was a diversion from the very beginning.

Without missing a beat, Love jumped into the air before throwing his zanpakto down and trapping one of the chained links connected to his opponents weapon.

Nnoitora growled as his weapon was ensnared by his enemy.

Now weaponless as well, Love charged him.

Nnoitora was prepared to intercept him but wasn't fast enough.

Love ducked under the kick Nnoitora aimed at him before bringing his right fist up and connecting with the Espada's jaw.

Nnoitora winced as his head snapped back from Love's powerful punch, but the vizard was far from done.

Following the sudden upper cut, Love elbowed Nnoitora's stomach before executing a back flip, kicking Nnoitora full force against him chin.

The Octava Espada couldn't move fast enough to block any blow Love sent his way.

Unable to stand after such an onslaught, Nnoitora fell on all fours, his breathing labored.

"Do you surrender, Espada?" Love asked.

Nnoitora glared at the ground before him.

"I can't accept this… how did I get so weak!' Nnoitora thought in frustration as he clawed into the ground below him. 'No… I'm NOT weak! I won't accept this! Always weak… against that captain…. Against Neliel…. Against _**HIM!**_'

Nnoitora surprised Love when he suddenly made a fist and released a golden bala into the ground below him.

'No matter what…. I'll kill this shinigami! I'm an Espada!"

Love swiftly jumped back as Nnoitora was engulfed by a large plume of smoke.

'What is he thinking?" Love wondered as he waited for Nnoitora made a move.

He didn't have to wait long. Nnoitora showed his intention when Love saw that the chain, connected to Nnoitora's weapon, given a powerful tug, releasing it from Love's zanpakto that had trapped it.

Within mere seconds the massive zanpakto shot into the plume of smoke Nnoitora was hiding in while Love grabbed his zanpakto.

Sensing Nnoitora's approach, Love turned around in time to parry the blow Nnoitora aimed at him.

'He now only has one arm… the power of his blows have been halved. He must realize he doesn't stand a chance…"

"You can't sneak up on me with sonido." Love explained causing Nnoitora to get even angrier.

"NO SHINIGAMI HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THEIR EQUAL!" Nnoitora yelled venomously.

Tired of hearing the captain's voice, Nnoitora began bringing his zanpakto down on his opponent with tremendous force, hoping to hack through Love's iron defense.

After the twentieth slash Nnoitora let out a tired, frustrated, yell. No matter how powerful his blows were, Love was unmovable.

"My turn." Love abruptly stated as he began his own onslaught. Unfortunately for Nnoitora, Love managed to give the Espada a new cut every several slashes.

'My heirro! It's like it isn't even their anymore.' The lanky Espada thought angrily, remembering how much trouble Love was having with him not thirty minutes ago.

"Every time our zanpakto meet you weaken, you sure you can continue on like this?" Love mocked as he carelessly ducked under Nnoitora's zanpakto.

Seeing an opening in his opponent's stance, the former captain kicked Nnoitora hard enough so send him crashing into a diesel truck that had been parked between two of the four building surrounding them.

The truck exploded the moment Nnoitora hit the trucks gas tank.

"This should be over soon." Love said to himself as he saw Nnoitora crawl his way out of the blazing inferno he had found himself in.

"This…" Nnoitora began weakly as he got to his knees. "… Ends now."

Love raised his right eyebrow at this comment.

Managing to find the strength to stand up, Nnoitora lifted his zanpakto high and began summoning a large amount of reiatsu.

"Pray…" Nnoitora started weakly, causing Love's eyes widened.

"No you don't!" Love yelled as he charged Nnoitora, fully intent on beheading the Espada.

If Love gave Nnoitora the chance to use his resurreccion, the battle would be dragged out longer. He had no doubt that he would be fighting another opponent after this so he had to conserve as much energy as possible, not waste it on a fight that will have the same outcome regardless . Unfortunately fate had other plans.

"Santa Theresa!" Nnoitora coughed out.

Love, which had gotten mere inches from him, was hit full force by a powerful wave of reiatsu, that began to engulf the entire area around them, and was sent flying into a telephone pole several yards away.

"Too late…" Love yelled in frustration as the plume of smoke covering Nnoitora began to die down.

Upon seeing the outline of Nnoitora, Love's eyes widened in shock.

The first thing he noticed was that Nnoitora gained an extra set of arms and regained the one previously cut off, which took on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon that resembled the appendages of a praying mantis. Along with his new appendages, Nnoitora also gained a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon.

As the smoke died down fully, Love could see him more clearly.

He gained a golden mark extending from his forehead to below his right eye. As a final change, Nnoitora's hollow mask also transformed, becoming torn, with the teeth extending over the hole.

The worst part of the entire transformation was that fact that all his previous wounds were healed.

"Well, say something… shinigami." Nnoitora grinned after a moment of silence.

"Nothing I say will change the outcome of this battle. You will either surrender or die. It's as simple as that."

Nnoitora sneered at his opponent.

"Come at me then, if you think you are still capable of defeating me."

Without another word Love charged him as the grin on Nnoitora's face widened.

When Love was close enough he made to thrust his zanpakto into his opponent's throat, but to his immense surprise, Nnoitora moved at incredible speed and intercepted the blow with one of his four weapons.

A small shockwave of reiatsu surged out as both blades meet.

'Nice blo…' Love couldn't finish his thought; Nnoitora shocked him by striking at him with his remaining three arms.

Love saw them coming but wasn't fast enough, his eyes widened in shock as his chest was sliced open.

Wincing in pain, Love jumped back several feet before clutching his chest where three diagonal slash marks bled out.

'Caught me off guard.' Love thought, disappointed in himself for falling for such a novice move.

"What was that about me dying? Eh, shinigami?" Nnoitora mocked, glad that he finally gained the upper hand, at least for the moment.

"If you were an experienced fighter, you would know not to get to ahead of yourself after one lucky assault." Love replied while breathing heavily, though the wound bothered him slightly it wasn't painful enough to affect his fighting capabilities.

"Luck? You got nerve shinigami! If you believe that was luck, try it again!" Nnoitora sneered.

Love immediately used shunpo to appear behind him.

The Espada grinned as he turned around, blocking the incoming strike from above with both of his upper weapons while the lower weapons attempted to bifurcate his opponent.

Love saw the two scythe-like weapons near him before pushing against the two blades locked against his own, successfully evading the deadly blow.

"You're slowing down Shinigami, you sure it was a good idea for you to take off that mask of yours?"

"I'm a superhero; it only lasts three minutes, besides…" Love began as he brought his hand up to his face, his reiatsu rising. "… I didn't think I would need it against an opponent of your level."

Love suddenly made a sweeping motion, with his hand, across his face.

Nnoitora watch quietly as the ogre-like hollow mask that now donned Love's face while acid green reiatsu poured off him.

"Heh, don't kid yourself shinigami. That hollow mask… I'll crush it!"

"Let's do this quick." Love's demonic voice whispered.

Nnoitora got into a battle stance while twirling all four of his weapons.

"You're on, shinigami."

Loved suddenly vanished for Nnoitora's line of sight.

'Not this time.' The Arrancar muttered, but even as he thought that both arms on his left side were sliced off.

"Heh, this is nothing!" Nnoitora exclaimed when Love appeared before him.

The vizard was surprised to see the two limbs he had cut off suddenly grow back.

"You can't defeat me shinigami… not anymore"

The Espada charged Love and brought all four of his scythes up in unison. Love merely parried the blades, but the force behind the attack sent the vizard into the sky, his opponent right behind him.

Love regained his balance one hundred feet in the air and charged Nnoitora, who was speeding towards him. The vizard swiftly got within close range of his opponent and slashed his chest.

Nnoitora didn't falter, but winced as the shallow wound began to bleed.

Not giving Nnoitora time to recover, Love attempted to cut into his chest but was halted by Nnoitora bringing all four of his zanpakto to block the blow.

Now that they were inches from each other, eyes locked, Nnoitora laughed.

"Is there something is missed? What's so…." Love's eyes widened as he felt his abdomen suddenly being pierced.

'Wh…what?!' Love thought incredulously as he looked down. Two arms had pierced the right and left side of his abdomen.

"How did…"

Nnoitora had grown an extra pair of arms, bring the total number of arms he had up to six.

"Let your guard down… shinigami." Nnoitora mocked as Love's mask suddenly broke apart.

"Damn… hollow." Love whispered.

"You're finished." Nnoitora stated, grinning at the thought of victory.

"Not yet?" Love replied weakly, confusing his opponent.

Love swiftly managed to escape Nnoitora's grasp and began to free fall towards Karakura town.

"Tch."

Nnoitora, like before, stuck out his tongue and released a cero from the tip.

'He won't escape me!' Nnoitora thought to himself angrily.

Love smiled as he felt the heat from the cero near him.

'My hollow mask protected me from the majority of my wounds, at least enough from me to continue fighting.' Love thought calmly as he held his zanpakto before him, slightly enjoying the feel of the wind as he free fell.

"Crush Down: … Tengumaru."

Love's dark green reiatsu suddenly engulfed his zanpakto before revealing its massive form.

It had taken on the form of a massive iron club with multiple razed spikes jutting out from every direction; the shikai-club itself was multi times larger than its wielder.

Nnoitora, who was unable to see what had occurred due to his cero blocking his vision, watched in astonishment as the same cero was suddenly dispelled. Even worse was the fact that his opponent was no where to be seen.

"Where are you looking?"

Nnoitora's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder.

Not only was Love standing several yards behind him, but he now held the released form of his zanpakto and once more wore his demonic ogre-like hollow mask.

Though he stood proudly, signs of fatigue showed everywhere due to his abdominal wounds. He was quivering slightly, the eyes that shown behind the mask looked glazed and his reiatsu had depleted greatly.

"You bas…"

Suddenly Love's and Nnoitora's eyes widened as a wave of reiatsu crashed into them at full force before, to their immense shock, the barrier surrounding them was unexpectedly shattered.

"What…"

"The hell…" Nnoitora finished while the golden remnants of the barrier turned to dust before their very eyes.

"Ulquiorra, heh… is your opponent giving you that much trouble?" Nnoitora asked, speaking to the wind.

"I'd be more worried about yourself if I were you." 'if the barrier is down then it means all we have to do is hold off the stronger Arrancar until reinforcements get here.' Love was ready to end this extermination.

Nnoitora swiftly turned around and brought all six of his weapons up to block the blow he felt coming.

Unfortunately for the Espada, he no longer had even a fighting chance. No more than dog having a fighting chance against a lion.

Nnoitora's weapons were shattered the moment Tengumaru made contact with them.

The Espada let out a pained yell as he was sent rocketing higher above Karakura Town, his blood pouring from where the spikes on Tengumaru pierced him.

"What… is this strength?" Nnoitora coughed out before he warily regained his balance.

'I can still win' Nnoitora thought desperately as he felt his vision fading due to the intensity of Love's last attack and sheer amount of blood loss he was suffering from.

"I won't lose… ever again."

Nnoitora's eyes widened as he felt Love appeared above him.

"To bad that's not your decision to make…" Love began in a demonic tone, raising his massive shikai above his head.

"I WON"T LOSE!" Nnoitora yelled as he licked the blood from his hand, coating his tongue with blood before charging the most powerful cero in his arsenal.

Regrettably for Nnoitora, Love didn't wait for the cero to finish charging.

"HIFUKI NO KODZUCHI!" Love yelled as the tip of his oversized club burst into flames. As the final act Love brought his zanpakto down, hitting Nnoitora with its tremendous force.

Nnoitora let out a pained yell as flames engulfed his body and sent him plummeting into Karakura Town.

Love watched carelessly as Nnoitora caused a massive impact where he had landed.

The entire block fell under the might of Tengumaru's incredible power.

Buildings collapsed, streets were destroyed, and fires erupted as the area was covered in the debris of the explosion.

"It's done." Love whispered before letting out a long sigh.

As he descended towards Karakura Town Love removed his hollow masks as well as changing Tengumaru into its sealed form.

"What a bother." Love muttered as he landed next to Nnoitora's burnt corpse.

"You caused me way more trouble than you should of. I was fool not to go into shikai the moment this battle started."

Love glance at Nnoitora once more before looking into the sky.

'The barrier's down… reinforcement should be…"

Love was suddenly interrupted when the echoing sound of sonido filled his ear. His eyes widened as he made to turn around.

He was no where near fast enough.

Love didn't know what had occurred, but instantly found himself staring at a blood cover blade that was sticking out of his chest.

'What the…'

He had been stabbed… directly in the center of his heart....

* * *

(Barragan vs. Tessai- cont.)

Barragan's eyes immediately shot open when he left his entire body weakening.

'Wh…what?!' Barragan wondered in confusion as he tried to figure out where he was.

He couldn't move… couldn't speak… he could do nothing but think about the events that lead up to this moment.

Fighting Tessai… gaining the upper hand… Tessai's unknown kido, then…. Nothing.

"You must be confused… Barragan Luisenbarn."

As if the voice was a switch, the dark room he had been in shattered like glass to reveal something that Barragan's mind could not fathom.

He was encased in a massive, reiatsu enhanced, see-through, red tinted, prison, hundreds of meters above Karakura town.

Barragan was in the direct center, bound by several chains.

"How is this possible?!" Barragan wondered out loud as he looked outside of the prison.

Six, reiatsu created, spirit zanpakto loomed near each wall of the square prison.

"You were arrogant." Tessai's voice called out as he appeared in Barragan's field of vision, right outside of the reiatsu prison.

"Curse you shinigami! RELEASE ME!" Barragan roared loud enough to rattle the prison walls.

"You can manipulate time around you, but the kido I used manipulates both time and space in this entire area. Compared to me, you abilities are too limited."

'Time… space…'

Barragan's blood boiled as Tessai turned and began to walk away.

"Good bye, Barragan Luisenbarn, Grand ruler of Las Noches."

As a final act Tessai snapped his fingers, causing all six reiatsu created zanpakto to pierce the prison walls and the prisoner contained inside.

Tessai stared emotionlessly as his opponent shook violently while letting out a pain filled yell.

Besides the fact they were translucent, the katana looked normal so no one would think they were capable of anything else besides cutting. Unfortunately for Barragan, the kido created blades also had the ability to poison their targets from the inside out.

Though Tessai hated to cast such a repulsive kido, he knew that nothing else in his arsenal of kido would affect his opponent without nearly killing himself in the process.

With a heavy sigh, he whipped the sweat from his brow before cancelling the kido for he could no longer keep it active.

The first thing to dissipate was the reddish prison, which turned into smoke that was soon blown away in the wind. Then the katana, one by one, vanished… the ridiculously complex kido he had cast had done its job without flaw, though not without costing him a great deal of reiatsu.

The tyrant of skulls groaned as blood poured out of his wounds while the poison that the katana's distributed continued to burn his insides, he looked so weakened that Tessai was secretly surprised the Espada still had to strength to suspend himself in the air like he was doing.

"You don't have much time to live Espada. The poison, the moment it enters your body, leaves you with exactly ten minutes to live." Tessai revealed, as a small courtesy to his opponent.

"Da…damn you shinigami." Barragan whispered coughing up blood as his vision blurred.

"Do not be asha…"

Tessai abruptly shut up as he sensed someone approach, an instant later a sudden rush of wind past directly to the right of him.

Before Tessai knew it, an Arrancar appeared between Barragan and himself.

Though Tessai remained calm, Barragan was surprised to see the Arrancar appear.

"A… Aaro… niero… what are you… doing here…" He coughed out weakly.

"I was sent… **by him**." Aaroniero answered calmly as he eyed Tessai impassively.

"Heh…" Barragan let out a weak laugh. "I'd rather… die than get… help from the likes of him."

"**Seeing as you do not have the strength nor the authority to stop me**, I will follow the orders given to me."

'Hollows…. Helping one another?' Tessai thought suspiciously.

"Are… you…"

Before Barragan could speak his mind, Aaroniero used sonido.

Tessai's eyes widened as he sensed the Arrancar's trajectory.

Aaroniero suddenly reappeared as Tessai managed to block him from going any further.

"Apologies…" Tessai began calmly. "But what you're planning to do… I cannot allow it."

As the former kido finished speaking he summoned a five foot long iron staff. Six rings, though they were interlocked, moved around freely around the bowl shaped end of the staff.

"**A zanpakto in the form of a Shakujo**…" Tessai eyes widened as Aaroniero appeared mere inches from him, his hand outstretched. "… I have not had the pleasure…" Tessai was unable to move his zanpakto away in time… the Espada managed to place his hand on it. "… of destroying such a thing."

The moment the words died on the Espada's lips, Tessai's zanpakto began to liquefy before dispersing in the wind. So shocked at what had occurred, Tessai fell victim to Aaroniero's abrupt bala.

Though it was surprisingly weak, Tessai found himself falling from the sky.

Now that the shinigami was out of the way, Aaroniero turned to the object of his desire.

The massive structure that contained Barragan's zanpakto was several yards away from him.

Without waiting another moment, he pulled out the zanpakto he had taken from Kaien Shiba and cut the palm of his hand.

Allowing his reiatsu to rise and mix with his own blood, the former Nuevo Espada raised his hand.

"**Grand Rey**… Cero!"

Suddenly a chaotic, bright, neo purple cero roared to life.

Though it wasn't nearly as strong enough as other Espada's Grand Rey Cero's, it got the job done. With Tessai currently weakened by over using forbidden kido, having his arm broken, and the recent bala to his chest, his kido spells that were still active had drastically weakened.

The massive five pillar structure, along with the other two kido spells, crumbled before Aaroniero's cero.

Quickly using sonido, the Espada grabbed Barragan's large battle axe before it hit the ground.

"That was… **simple."**

Quickly turning around when he suddenly sensed a presence behind him, Aaroniero came face to face with Tessai whose palm rested a mere inch from the Espada's chest.

"He got… **us**." Aaroniero acknowledge calmly as his opponent eyed them cautiously.

"You have the ability to destroy the zanpakto you touch, it is a unique ability, but you're not as strong as the others, I am fortunate." Tessai commented as sweat poured down his forehead.

"Are you? Zanpakto destruction is only one of my many abilities" The Espada answered cryptically.

Before Tessai thought on those words he noticed that he could no longer feel even the slightest bit of reiatsu from the Espada even though they were so close.

The former kido captain's eyes widened as he turned around.

Aaroniero, who had tricked the former kido captain by initiating a mirror image move he had absorbed from an unknown hollow, was flying with all haste towards Barragan.

'No!' he thought worriedly as he raised his palm. 'It'll be close.'

As he summoned his reiatsu, he wordlessly created a blindingly white spear that crackled with electricity.

Gripping the reiatsu created spear, Tessai pulled his arm back before flinging the spear with all his power.

As he felt the spear leave his hand, Tessai fell to his knees feeling significantly weakened.

"A kido that disregards defense no matter how powerful… it cost me dearly…"

Aaroniero, who was now twenty feet away from Barragan, looked behind him.

The kido spear had managed to catch up to him and without any time to dodge Aaroniero took the kido spell full force.

Disregarding any form of heirro or defense, the spear shot right through Aaroniero's leaving the shocked Espada with a gaping hole in his chest all in a matter of moments.

Barragan, who had witnessed the whole thing, watched as Aaroniero began coughing up blood.

"Foolish hollow, do not be foolish enough… to presume that you would… be of any help to any of the Espada… still…"

Thought he was hanging on to his life by a thread, Barragan managed to use sonido to get within reaching distance of his zanpakto.

As he reached for the hilt of his axe, he saw Tessai appear next to him…. palm raised.

Barragan let out a weak laugh as he gripped the hilt of his zanpakto before watching as Aaroniero's remaining strength faded. The dual Arrancar fell from the sky without any help from his ally.

'Who would have thought he could be slightly useful' Barragan thought carelessly.

"Hado…"

"Don't… fool yourself… shinigami. I can… still sense reiatsu… even in this weakened condition… you can't cast another… spell. You should be…. Proud… I would have never thought… I would have to use resurreccion on the likes… of you."

Tessai's eyes widened as Barragan's reiatsu began to rise.

"Now let me remind you… why everyone fears time…"

'It's too late' Tessai thought weakly.

Four, thick, black wisps of reiatsu suddenly poured out of Barragan's body before converging at the glass, eye-shaped gem at the center of his battle axe.

"Rot… Arrogante!"

Tessai felt his heart drop when Barragan was engulfed by violent black flames that burnt away his very flesh before those very same flames wrapped around Barragan's now skeletal form becoming a black cloak.

'This must be my penance for not entering battle for one hundred years. Tessai thought tiredly as he stared at Barragan's frightening form.

Aside from the skeletal appearance, he retained both of his arm bands. The cloak, created by the now extinguished black flames, now had a pitch black fur collar around his neck giving him a macabre grim reaper like appearance. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his sleeves. The pendant from his Zanpakuto, worn around his neck as an elegant necklace while the sandals of his uniform became white, pointed-toe boots. As a final change, his crown-like mask fragment turned into a full, extravagantly-decorated, and bejeweled crown.

A dark laugh filled the air as Barragan, now fully healed, stared at his opponent.

"Old age… Time… it is the mightiest and most absolute power of death. It stands in the way of everything. And that power… is the power you will be facing…"

With a mere swipe of Barragan's hand, a wave of pure black reiatsu sent Tessai plummeting towards Karakura Town.

As he watched his opponent impact the ground hard enough to create a small crater, Barragan let out another dark laugh before using sonido.

Tessai, who weakly stood up, used shunpo when he sensed Barragan close in on him.

"How wise of you." The Sexta Espada commented as he viewed his surroundings.

They were no longer in the business district of Karakura Town and were now on a hill that was overlooking the side of a river bed.

As Barragan's feet finally touched the ground Tessai saw firsthand the power of his opponent.

With every step that Barragan took towards him, the ground beneath him began to decay. The bed of grass they were on blackened, the concrete sidewalk that was three feet to their right deteriorated, even the very air Tessai breathed was stale.

"Do you see shinigami… how useless it is?"

Tessai stared at the dead grass below him, thinking.

He had used nearly all his reiatsu up, his left arm was broke, and to make matters worse he was exhausted. Now two options lay before him, neither one was a path he wished to traverse, but it was too late. He could either cast aside his beliefs and fight, or surrender and die. The choice was obvious.

"I grow tired of this. I have honored you by taking on this form and that should be enough for you… Respira…"

The Espada suddenly began emitting a black, smoke-like substance from his body.

Tessai's eyes widened as the smoke suddenly charged him and an incredible speed.

"Bakudo # 81: Danku!"

As Barragan's Respira crashed into the reiatsu created barrier Tessai watch in shock as his kido began to decay allowing the Respira to continue its course.

"HAHAHA! Fool! Did you think kido does not age?!"

Tessai made a costly mistake. Even more weakened by the kido he had used, he was unable to use shunpo to evade the attack.

To his immense shock the Respira caressed the tip of his left finger before he could fully jump away.

Letting out a pained groan, Tessai watched as the flesh on his hand began to decay leaving only bone in its wake.

Only seeing one way to precede, Tessai blocked the Respira from progressing by sealing off his arm, at the elbow, in a barrier.

Barragan watched as his opponent's arm, which was still encased by the barrier, fell to the floor.

"You have more lives than anyone I've ever fought before." Barragan stated in a frustrated tone.

Tessai, who was now sweating profusely, fell to one knee as his body began to shake due to his over exertion.

"I won't fail Urahara. Whatever you want with him, you're going to have to forget." The former Kido Captain replied with a heavy sigh as he looked across the riverbed. It was now or never, and this wasn't even a sure bet. It had been such a long time since he had learned of this technique and it had never been used in actual combat by any of the previous Kido Captains that had came before him. It was nothing short of a gamble of long odds, but he could see no other way to defeat this Hollow.

'If only… if only that other Arrancar hadn't interfered. I'm sorry my friends… sorry… Kisuke. I can't stand by your side forever.'

"He's just one man." Barragan reasoned.

"He is my friend." Tessai replied solemnly.

"Then you will die… for that friend… Respira!"

As the jet of black smoke poured out of his opponent, Tessai used shunpo.

Barragan grew confused when Tessai appeared on the opposite side of the riverbank.

'Isshin, Yuroichi, Ryuken… please save Kisuke.'

"Barragan Luisenbarn, you once told me that your only weakness was immortality and that you doubted I had such a power." Tessai stated as he knelt on his right knee, placing the palm of his remaining hand on the lush grass he stood on.

Barragan, who could barely hear him as such a distance, let out a hollow laugh.

"That's right."

"Your right I don't, but the kido I am about to use… that's a different matter."

Barragan, without missing a beat, began laughing.

"If you had such a power, you would have used it the moment we first crossed blades."

Tessai shook his head sadly.

"This kido… it has been passed down from kido captain to kido captain for generations to use at a time of our greatest need. I can think of no better time, but it comes at a cost. The strain this kido puts on the body, none can live through it."

Not wanting to take a chance this time, Barragan used sonido to get to the other side of the river before walking towards his opponent.

Suddenly the grass Tessai was kneeling on blackened as it died away and a moment later an outburst of reiatsu poured out of his body, slamming into Barragan full force.

"W…what is this?" Barragan yelled out as he began releasing a huge amount of his own reiatsu.

'How did he gather so much reiatsu? He barely had any a moment ago!' Barragan thought angrily as Tessai's ocean blue reiatsu began pouring out of his body.

'His reiatsu's not dissipating after he's releasing it!' He wouldn't find out that Tessai had absorbed the life out of the grass below him to replenish his reiatsu.

It wasn't until a moment later that Barragan realized that the massive funnel of reiatsu Tessai was engulfed in began to break apart… and take shape.

Within moment's Barragan stared in amazement at what he saw.

Standing between him and Tessai was the most incredible display of kido anyone could ever see.

A woman, the most beautiful to ever grace the human world and created entirely of ocean blue reiatsu stood between him and Tessai.

The woman was at least twelve feet tall, she wore a long flowing gown that covered her feet and just as long hair. Due to being created of reiatsu, she was slightly translucent and as a gust of wind blew by, parts of her would occasionally vanish and reappear in the same moment.

"What is this?" Barragan asked Tessai.

Tessai, who already felt his life force draining, answered him.

"This kido… allows the caster to give kido itself a human form so that it may think and act independently.

Barragan let out a hollow laugh.

"And it's using you as a medium…" Barragan guessed accurately.

"Correct." The reiatsu woman answered. "Am my name…. is Seirei."

"Heh, you forget, she's still kido!" Barragan yelled as he unleashed a wave of Respira towards Seirei.

Though Tessai moved out of the way, Seirei let the Respira pass right though her, surprising Barragan.

"I am not a kido spell, nor am I even touchable; as such… your abilities can't affect me." Seirei whispered serenely. "You said to Tessai that he didn't have the key to immortality, ask me that question… you will find that I have a different answer."

"You lie!"

"I control the very fabric of reiatsu… why else would you think I use up all the life energy of the person that created me? The sacrifice fits the power. Anything under the jurisdiction of reiatsu is mine to control. Unfortunately for you… my power… is omnipotent." Seirei stated, revealing the extent of her existence.

Seirei suddenly held up her right hand, to Barragan shock, a zanpakto materialized for her.

Tessai, who had began to shake, suddenly collapsed at he felt his life force take a sudden drop.

"Looks like…"

Barragan was abruptly interrupted when Seirei suddenly appeared before him, what shocked him even more was the fact that the zanpakto she now wielded was embedded in his chest.

"Vanish…" She whispered darkly.

Barragan let out a hoarse laugh when he realized that the blade wasn't solid.

"I guess you lost, your time…."

All of a sudden Barragan began to feel something tugging at his chest.

"You should have been more careful. This blade of mine is special; It devours all it touches and drags it to a dimension of darkness. There you will dwell… unable to escape… forever…"

Barragan's eyes widened when he looked down and saw his cloak flowing into the blades hilt.

"What is this?" Barragan roared as he tried desperately to escape the technique.

"It's pointless."

"What good will it do!" Barragan yelled angrily. "Your caster will still die, you told me this. This victory is in vain! Stop this! You bug! STOP THIS!!!" he roared.

"I…"

Barragan, who was still fighting against being absorbed, stared in panicked-confusion as the kido spirit suddenly vanished as a gust of wind swept her form away.

Though he hadn't been absorbed fully, the entire lower half and entire right side of his body had been dragged into her blade.

"Agh!!!" Barragan yelled painfully as the pain from his body being torn finally kicked in, forgetting how he had almost been trapped forever.

"So…. **Weak**."

Barragan, through all his pain, turned to look at who had spoken.

Aaroniero was standing over Tessai's body, his zanpakto piercing the former Kido Captain's back chest, revealing why the kido spirit had died away.

Thought he spoke clearly, he was anything but fine. The former Espada now had a massive hole in his abdomen and was bleeding profusely. He was hanging on by a thread.

As Aaroniero began to walk towards Barragan, he removed his left glove to reveal his true zanpakto, a deformed, arm-like, appendage with multiple sprouting tentacles.

As Barragan laid eyes on Aaroniero's zanpakto, he knew what was about to occur.

Unable to defend himself in such a weakened state, Barragan let out a string of curse words as he tried to back away.

Aaroniero grinned darkly.

"Thank you… **Kurosaki Ichigo**."

* * *

(Several minutes earlier)

Aaroniero coughed weakly as he felt his life draining away slowly due to the gaping hole in his chest.

"**We don't have**… much longer."

All of a sudden he felt Ichigo's presence enter his mind.

"Aaroniero?"

"Primera… **we have been**… defeated… **not much time left**."

"If you can find the strength to do one more thing?"

"If it is… **within my power**…" Aaroniero replied weakly.

"Remember that reward I promised you?" Ichigo said calmly.

"Yes… Kurosaki…"

"Then listen, Barragan, even with you help is dying as we speak…"

"And…"

"He is no longer required." Ichigo revealed emotionlessly causing Aaroniero's eyes to widen in shock.

"Do you mean…"

"Yes. The former king of Las Noches… his powers… are now yours." Ichigo stated before withdrawing his presence from Aaroniero's mind.

Aaroniero grinned as he found the strength to stand up.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… **I am in your debt**. My life… **I offer it to you**."

* * *

(300 Meters above Karakura Town)

Ichigo opened his eyes as he left Aaroniero's mind.

"Enjoy." Ichigo whispered as he sensed the battles around him.

The barrier had broken several minutes ago and no doubt Soul Society had already sensed them there.

"I didn't think this would take so long… I'm tired of this…" Ichigo stated with emotionlessly as he raised his right hand intending rush things along more quickly.

'Neliel…'

All of a sudden Ichigo released an instantaneous blindingly white cero that filled the air with its chaotic noise as it surged towards Neliel.

Not even watching to see if the cero hit who it was supposed to, he unsheathed his zanpakto.

"I've given them enough time…"

Without another word Ichigo vanished.

* * *

(Author's Note)

So Ichigo makes his move! I hope everyone liked this chapter for I have wanted to write this one for a long time. Barragan has been absorbed by Aaroniero who is now extremely loyal to Ichigo and Ichigo is tired of waiting. The Ryuken part was the hardest, but it had to be done. I'm sorry if any of you liked Jinta but I needed to make this battle seem more heartless to show that Ururu is a very unique little girl. I loved writing her berserker mode and she has become one of my favorite female bleach characters because of her extermination mode. I knew that if I had Urahara upgrade her she would have no problem against a former Espada especially with the incentive of her best friend dying.

Love is a beast, I couldn't have him and Nnoitora tie. It's just not realistic. The best I could do was have Love cut up several times because he ignorant of Nnoitora's res. And leave it from there. Nnoitora wouldn't stand a chance against Love with his mask and shikai activated. (This is my opinion so please don't ask me to back this up with facts lol) And in the end? Who stabbed him in his heart?

And the barrier breaking!!! What does this mean? Ulquiorra was mentioned each time, is the Quinto Espada having a difficult time capturing Urahara? Is that even possible?

This invasion ends next chapter so those of you waiting for the plot to progress should be happy to know that. I am currently rushing to get the next chapter up before Friday so please wait patiently.

One more thing- how were the fight scenes? If you give me scores below 6, can you please include how I can make my fights better? I try to make them at least an 8, but I may have messed up somewhere.

I was slightly uncomfortable with the way Tessai "won" because I had him pull that kido out of thin air but then I thought…. Every single bleach fight was won because someone pulled something out of thin air lol.

Kenpachi pulled out kendo

Hitsugaya pulled out that hax ice spell against poor Halibel

Shunsui (pissed me off) defeated poor Stark with his Aizen level cheatki (Cheat + Shikai = Cheatki!)

Worst of all…

Hachi, who can teleport Respira into Barragan and kill him when he could have teleported it to Aizen and ending this long ass war. (The worst bleach win of all time)

These are a few, but the point is they were utterly random so I don't feel bad about Tessai using some bomb ass sacrificial kido to defeat Barragan. (I know it is totally believable, I mean… I can Tessai knowing such a technique in cannon…. so why not?)

Now that I'm done with my rant…. Please review! If I get around thirty I will have 600 reviews! Alright! Thank you everyone for reviewing my story and sticking with it even though my updates are pretty random… to bad life interferes a lot lol.

'


	29. Invasion V

(Author's Note)

Chapter 29 finished! This marks the end of the battle and the full progression of the plot again. This means more Hali/ Ichi time for those that have been waiting for it.

(Recap)

The former captain's eyes widened before he felt his back explode with pain.

As he tried to wrap his mind around what had just occurred, he could vaguely hear Neliel's voice coming from behind him.

"Kurosaki Isshin, I am not a prideful warrior, but the difference in our strength was like the difference between night and day… I'm sorry."

Blood sprayed out Isshin wound as he realized that Neliel had managed to slice his back.

'She… cut me…' Isshin thought incredulously as he felt his strength leave him.

Fear weld up inside of him as he realized he had lost.

"Damn… it…"

The former captain managed to turn around, coming face to face with Neliel.

"I want… my…son…back." He whispered weakly as he gripped Neliel's right shoulder with all the strength he could muster.

"I'm sorry…" Neliel whispered back emotionlessly as she removed his hand from her shoulder, letting Isshin fall to the town below. "… You can't have him..."

(Chapter 29)

Isshin gazed up at the Espada, his weakened eyes burning with the intensity of a scorned father.

"Damn it," the former captain repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time, 'Ichigo….'

He clenched his teeth as the wound on his back engulfed him in pain; blood poured out continuously, leaving the wounded shinigami to lie in a pool of his own blood.

'Sorry Karin… Yuzu,' He weakly reached into the right pocket of his shinigami robes, his hand shaking from the intensity of his wounds. 'I don't have a choice…

(The day after the war ended)

"Kurotsuchi, along with myself, will fix the half destroyed pillar by tomorrow. It was Soul Society's decision to keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society until Aizen has been defeated."

"I see." Isshin muttered as he gazed up at the fake sky in Urahara's training grounds.

Urahara eyed his long time friend before drinking some of his tea.

"Your son isn't a weakling."

"I know that!" Isshin snapped, "but how can he face not only Aizen, but the Espada!"

"Ichigo is smart, he won't give Aizen any reason attack him. Besides, we both know Aizen will not kill him knowing his bloodline… I mean your bloodline. Ichigo is someone who Aizen finds interesting, he won't act rashly." Urahara replied calmly.

"By now he has already told Ichigo about me."

"How long have you known Aizen took an interest in your son?"

"Since the beginning..."

Urahara glanced at Isshin for a long moment before releasing a heavy sigh.

"Your full powers aren't back yet right?"

"Yes, it's taking longer than I thought. If I were in Soul Society, I would be gaining back my power much faster, add in the fact that I haven't spent much time in this form; It may take months for me to regain my full power." Isshin answered.

"I see." Urahara pulled out a black pill from his green cloak. "I made this for you."

Isshin took the pill, "What is it?"

"Enhancer pill."

"And what's it for?"

"It increases your fighting prowess. This pill I made special, only for you. When you take it, your full powers will come back to you. Unfortunately, it won't allow you to activate your shikai or bankai, you must regain that power on your own."

Isshin's eyes widened, "Alright…"

Before Isshin could thank him Urahara raise his hand to halt the thanks, "Be warned, I know not how long the effects will last; I'd say ten minutes, just to be safe."

"Then I'll crush whoever my opponent is in ten."

"I have no doubt you could, but that is the lesser of the two warning accompanying the swallowing of this pill."

"The other?"

"This enhancer pill was banned by Central Forty-Six before I could even reveal it to Head-Captain Yamamoto; this is why you wouldn't have heard of it. It was banned for the after effects of swallowing the pill. The pill allows you to go beyond what your body is normally capable of and in turn damages your body. Think of it like this; consider yourself having currently lieutenant levels of strength, but with the pill your return to your full strength. Think of the difference of power; now convert that power to pain… you could kill yourself."

An uncomfortable silence settled amongst them.

"You can see why I am hesitant for you to use it."

Isshin thought of two things: Who would watch his girls if the worst happened and what would happen to Ichigo if he didn't use the pill when all else failed.

'Hopefully, I won't have to use it and my powers will return before I must fight again…'

Neliel, wanting to see if Isshin had survived, slowly descended from the sky; her eyes never leaving her opponent.

It saddened her to see Isshin lying in a pool of his own blood; it reminded her that no matter her choice, she was still a monster.

'Do it for Ichi…' Neliel halted when she saw Isshin, weakly, reaching into his coat pocket.

She cocked her head to the side when he pulled out a small black pill.

'Candy?'

Before she could ask, Isshin popped the pill into his mouth and swallowed, but not before showing his opponent a guilt ridden expression.

Neliel wondered if something would happen, but she felt no changes; not in his reiatsu nor his condition.

The Septima Espada watched as Isshin seemed to lose consciousness before kneeling down next to him.

"Kurosaki Isshin, you fought bravel…" She made to place a hand over Isshin's eyes, but was shocked to discover her hand slipping right through the body.

The Espada's eyes widen before turning around and bringing her blade up defensively.

The exact second she finished her stance, a zanpakto crashed against hers with such force that it sent her crashing into a nearby building in its tenth floor, her attacker following close behind.

Neliel wasn't the type to waste a single second in a fight. The moment she crashed into the building she back flipped in order to regain her balance.

"How did you pull off an after image technique with me mere feet from you… Kurosaki Isshin?" she asked as her opponent appeared at the edge of the hole she had created. She was intrigued; not only by his speed, he was also completely healed, and gained a large increase in power.

He eyed her with a newfound confidence.

"Sorry, no time to explain."

Isshin vanished, and before Neliel even knew what hit her, she was crashing into the ceiling and out the top of the building.

The Espada winced as she continued to soar into the sky, large pieces of destroyed building surrounding her.

'Where is…' Neliel looked over her shoulder and saw Isshin closing in on her.

With the entirety of her power, Neliel swung her blade and met Isshin's in a blaze of sparks.

The Espada felt her arm weaken against the force of her opponent's blade while the Shinigami followed up by bringing his free hand up to rest against the wrist of the hand that held his zanpakto.

Isshin locked eyes with Neliel, as they both free fell, before flicking his middle finger.

Neliel's eyes widened as a powerful force of raw reiatsu smashed against her.

With a shocked cry, she was sent crashing through seven buildings and landed against a pile of steel bars in a construction site.

Neliel winced as she fell to her hands and knees. She swiftly clutched her chest and began coughing up a large amount of blood.

"Will you give up and tell me what I want to know about Ichigo? I only have the leisure of asking you once more."

Neliel ignored Isshin, and focused solely on trying to regain her breath, which seemed to escape her no matter how hard she tried.

"Fine."

Neliel swiftly wiped off the blood on the corner of her mouth before turning around and gathering a massive amount of reiatsu in the palm of her hand.

"Grand Rey Cer ah!!"

Neliel cried out as Isshin grabbed her wrist hard enough to break it.

"I'm not going to kill you. You'll be taken to Soul Society; they'll figure out what to do with you."

Neliel looked at him.

"He will come for me."

Isshin looked at her in confusion, "Who…"

The shinigami swiftly dodged the bala Neliel had abruptly sent at him with her good hand, before turning back to her to find her charging a bright purple cero in her mouth.

She released it and, with a sigh, Isshin batted the cero away before it could get close enough to do damage to him.

Neliel used sonido.

She was immediately stopped when Isshin flash stepped towards her and grabbed her injured wrist.

Neliel cringed, but managed to slash at Isshin with her zanpakto; he let go to escape the attack, but Neliel followed up by successfully landing a kick against his ribs.

Isshin went skidding back a few feet, giving his opponent ample space.

'How did he gain so much power? It can't have been the pill… focus Neliel… I must stop him, for Ichigo's sake.'

"You still have some fight in you then?" Isshin sighed disappointedly, "Too ba…"

Isshin suddenly yelled out when felt as if the muscles in his right arm were being stabbed over and over again.

The pain was so intense that he felt as if he was paralyzed; He dropped his blade, and fell to his knees, all the while gripping the arm that was cramping up.

'What's… going on?' Isshin wondered as the pain ran up his arm into his chest, then spread out to his remaining three limbs.

Isshin could no longer even yell, all he could do was groan as he fell to the ground.

Then, just as fast as it came… the pain left, leaving a breathless Isshin on all fours, his body still shaking from the intense attack.

'It…. wasn't even ten minutes yet?" He thought to himself as he gripped his zanpakto and stood up on weakened legs.

The shinigami locked eyes with Neliel, only to see the Espada staring at him wide-eyed.

"What… was that?" She asked calmly.

Isshin felt the tremors leave him before speaking, "Why would I tell you?"

Even though it was obvious that the pill ran its course, Isshin still felt as if he still had his full powers.

'Did it unlock something in me?' He wondered as he stepped into a battle stance.

"From guessing, I would say that the pill you ate more than five minutes ago gave you your sudden power boost. I think what you experienced was the pills side effects."

Isshin's eyed widened just a fraction, 'She's good,"

"He won't wait much longer…. I can't fail him." She whispered.

Isshin appeared before her the very moment she brought her blade down.

Isshin batted the blade away with the back of his hand before upper cutting her.

Neliel spit the blood that collected in her mouth, onto the floor and back stepped away from him.

'He too fast for me to use resurreccion. He will try to stop me before I can …'

She used sonido once more to flee Isshin's sight, but he tailed her closely.

"Damn it."

All of a sudden a massive wave of raw reiatsu surged throughout the barrier and brought the entire golden barrier down…

Isshin stopped, his eyes widening as he felt terrible reiatsu emitting from Urahara's direction while Neliel used Isshin's distraction to her advantage.

'Thanks… Ulquiorra.' She thought solemnly.

Isshin looked back at his opponent, it was too late.

Neliel was up against the shattering wall, nearly two hundred yards in front of him, too far away for him to reach her in time.

"This fight is going to take all the longer!"Isshin shouted, his eyes darkening.

'No more, even if she was captured, it's obvious she'd die rather than give any answers. Even if she is a woman… I'll make it quick.'

Neliel raised her blade, horizontally across her chest as the golden shards of the shield fell around her.

"Utae…" Her zanpakto began to glow as hazy smoke began emitting from it, "…Chamois"

Her zanpakto's glow intensified before it burst in a massive explosion of pure reiatsu.

Isshin covered his face as her resurreccion sent wave after wave of pure reiatsu crashing into him, but with even with so much reiatsu crashing into him, it did nothing more than annoy him.

To him, it wasn't impressive in the slightest.

As the smoke finally cleared Neliel revealed herself, now wielding a double sided lance. She took on the form of a brownish-green, ibex-like centaur complete with a black horse's tail. Her hollow masks horns became longer and more curved and also extended slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. Her shoulders were covered by armored white spaulders that came across the shoulder blade to the neck and she had white armored elbow guards and white armored gauntlets. The parts of the arms that weren't covered by armor were covered with a black material as were her hands.

" A centaur?" Isshin whispered, "That form looks more like a hindrance than anything useful."

Neliel appeared thirty feet from him before lifting her lance, her eyes as hard as stone and her face emotionless.

"Lanzador Verde."

Isshin narrowed his eyes has Neliel threw the lance at him with extreme speed.

As it neared him it began to spin and build up spiraling purple spirit energy.

Isshin swiftly brought the flat of his zanpakto up to defend himself, and as the lance hit the flat of his blade, he hardened his gaze.

The attack was acting like a drill, trying to break its way through the zanpakto that was keeping the lance stalled.

For a full minute Isshin blocked the oncoming attack before it finally began slowing down.

He felt the pressure on his blade lessen and swiftly side stepped the attack.

The lance continued its course before crashing into a nearby building.

Suddenly feeling Neliel's reiatsu rising, Isshin turned and saw the Espada gathering black reiatsu in the palm of her right hand.

Isshin's eyes widened as she released the Espada's full powered cero.

"Cero Oscuras!"

A pitch black beam of intense reiatsu surged towards Isshin, whose eyes widened when he saw the buildings on either side of the cero turn to ruble.

"Bakudo # 90 Dankuseki!"

Isshin slapped his hands together and three spirit-sekkiseki created walls appeared before him.

The powerful black cero crashed into the kido resulting in a massive explosion.

When the noise died down, Isshin released the kido.

The cero hadn't even put a scratch in his barrier, leaving Neliel shocked.

"How did…"

Isshin abruptly charged her, causing her to use sonido.

The first thing she did was find her lance before facing Isshin once more.

"Give up Espada, you have no more tricks…"

"Lanzador Verde!" She shouted once more as she threw her lance at him.

"Sorry." Isshin whispered.

He side stepped the attack, bringing his blade up and sliced clean through the spinning weapon, before vanishing.

Neliel's eyes widened in complete shock, "What?"

"I warned you."

Neliel slowly looked over her shoulder and saw Isshin standing right behind her, his zanpakto covered in blood.

"How did you…"

All of a sudden blood began spraying from a wound in her chest.

The Espada could barely comprehend what had happened as she watched blood spray out of her.

Unable to find the strength to continue standing, she fell to the ground, reverting to her pre-resurreccion state in the process.

Neliel tried contacting Ichigo with her mind, but she couldn't even find the strength to do it.

Isshin sighed sadly as he watched her trying to draw breath.

"I'm sorry it had to end like this."

Neliel locked eyes with him for a quick moment before looking away.

'I'm sorry Ichigo… I've failed you.'

Isshin began walking away, "I do not have time to wast..."

Sensing a sudden spike of reiatsu, the shinigami swiftly looked up.

He had noticed earlier that one Espada was watching the battles below. Isshin guessed that it was the Primera.

'What is he doing?' Isshin narrowed his eyes when the Espada released a massive, dazzling, neon white cero towards them.

'From such a distance?' He wondered curiously.

As the cero neared, Isshin eyed the cero oddly when he realized that the cero wasn't aimed at him.

'His own comrade?'

The shinigami turned to Neliel and was surprised to see a small smile appear on her face.

"Thank you."

Isshin swiftly covered his face when the cero hit, 'Heartless.'

Isshin knew that the cero was at least ten times more powerful than the black cero Neliel had launched at him earlier.

The white cero roared and shook the very ground below his feet, but no explosion followed.

"What the…"

Isshin looked at where the cero was still crashing down; his view from Neliel was obscured by the light, but the cero seemed to be forcing itself into the space where she was laying.

For several moments the white cero crashed into the ground before suddenly dispersing.

The shinigami was taken back when Neliel stood facing him, the wound he had inflicted on her chest gone

"What the…"

"Wah!!!"

Isshin's eyes widened in shock when Neliel released a white cero from her mouth, the same intensity as the one that came down on her.

"Too late!" Isshin exclaimed before the cero hit. "Agh!"

Neliel watched as her opponent was engulfed by a massive explosion before looking up at Ichigo, who suddenly vanished.

"He must have been tired of waiting. This should be over soon." Neliel touch the area that Isshin had cut her, she had used a technique that few Arrancar knew about. It was a technique that allowed one to use reiatsu to speed up the regeneration process. 'Thank you…' she repeated in her mind.

After another moment of gazing up into the sky Neliel returned her gaze to her opponent as the explosion and smoke died down.

Though he managed to stay on his feet, Neliel could tell his body was broken. His clothes were nothing but torn pieces of cloth, and blood covered his entire body.

"To still be standing." Neliel whispered sadly.

Isshin made to speak, but nothing came out. Within moments he began coughing out large amounts of blood and finally fell.

"You won't be able to get up after that..."

Isshin was not able to even look up at her nor could he even form a thought.

"Your body is broken. The battle is done."

Neliel made to leave but felt pity for Ichigo's father.

"Ichigo is safe; Aizen's keeping him with Orihime. Aizen does not want them dead or tortured."

Hoping that she set his mind at ease, she used sonido.

Ichigo had one more task for her…

(Zommari VS Ryuken)

Both fighters locked eyes with one another before Ryuken charged, fully intent on ending this battle with his next strike.  
'Kid… I'm sorry.' Ryuken thought sadly he poured all of his reiatsu onto a single spirit arrow.

"You cannot defeat me!" Zommari shouted angrily. "Aizen-sama has gifted me with…."

*Bang!*

Shock marred Zommari's face when he suddenly felt an odd pain grip at the center of his body; the look of absolute confusion on his opponents face didn't escape him in the slightest.

"What…."

The former Espada slowly looked down, his eyes widening at massive hole in his chest.

With a trembling hand, Zommari brought his hand up to the profusely bleeding hole before slowly looking over his shoulder.

When he saw who was responsible, his eyes widened.

Neliel was standing behind him, her arm crackling with energy from the recently released bala.

"What is… the meaning… of this… eh?! Neliel?!" Zommari cried out.

"I'm sorry Zommari, I'm afraid you are no longer needed…"

Neliel looked at him with guilt filled eyes before raising her hand and charging her bright purple cero.

"Who's Orders? *cough* Who's…" The dark skinned Arrancar coughed out as he reverted to his base form, barely managing to remain up on one knee.

Neliel's eyes shifted away as she remembered her orders.

(Flashback)

Within moments a Garganta closed behind each of the Espada until only Neliel and Ichigo were left.

"Aaroniero spoke to me through his broadcast sight. He told me that you wanted to speak with me." Neliel explained, she noticed that Ichigo face was deadly serious.

"I need you to do something for me."

Neliel blinked, "What do you need?"

"Zommari is a threat that we cannot have in Las Noches, not when we are on the verge of rebelling against Aizen. When we get to Karakura Town, I want you to kill him."

Neliel's gaze fell to the floor.

"Can you ask one of the others?"

"No, I do not trust the others I'm bringing and I will be overseeing the battles. You're the only one I trust."

Neliel frowned.

"Why would you ask this of me? You know I hate killing, yet you know I can't deny you."

Ichigo cupped her chin in his hand, Neliel's face grew hot, "I understand you don't like to kill, but I'm asking you. Just this once, will you do it for me? I'll never ask you to take a life again, but this is necessary."

"Okay."

Ichigo smiled, "You will?"

Neliel looked at him sadly, 'His death is necessary for Ichigo to live peacefully…'

"For you…"

(Flashback ends)  
******************************************************************************

"Did you… hear? Who's orders… were they Aizen-sama's?" Zommari asked weakly.

Neliel shook her head.

"No, my orders come from someone who is far more worthy of leading us."

Zommari opened his mouth unnaturally wide and cried out in absolute anguish as Neliel released her cero, point blank, causing the former Espada to disintegrate under the intensity of its power…

(Nnoitora vs. Love)

"What a bother." Love muttered as he landed next to Nnoitora's burnt corpse.

"You caused me way more trouble than you should of. I was fool not to go into shikai the moment this battle

started."

Love glance at Nnoitora once more before looking into the sky.

'The barrier's down. Reinforcement should be…"

Love was suddenly interrupted when the echoing sound of sonido filled his ear. His eyes widened as he made to turn around.

He was no where near fast enough.

Love didn't know what had occurred, but instantly found himself staring at a blood cover blade that was sticking out of his chest.

'What the…'

He had been stabbed directly in the center of his heart.

His vision blurred as he began trying to gasp for air.

"Who…ack!" Love felt the blade twist in his heart.

He tried to look over his shoulder, but the act was too much for him; losing all of his strength, he fell.

"Tch, you took out an Espada like he was nothing, you're defiantly something else."

Ichigo pulled his black, blood covered, blade out of Love's body before kneeling down. As he began wiping clean his blade with Love's green jogging jacket, he studied Nnoitora's burnt body.

Love tried with all his might to speak, but do to shock and the intensity of his pain, the ability to form words escaped him and his vision failed him; he was completely at the mercy of this unknown Arrancar.

"No mercy, eh shinigami? I knew I would have to finish you off the moment you first made contact with Nnoitora. I was annoyed at the thought, but then you go and pull of something like changing your reiatsu composition from a shinigami to a hollow. When you did that, I looked forward to finishing you off."

Love vaguely heard the Arrancar's words, but he knew the voice sounded distantly familiar.

Ichigo turned his gaze to Nnoitora and back to Love.

"You were fighting an Espada yet you…" Ichigo eyed Love's face for a long moment, "Do I know you?"

Ichigo felt as if he had seen the man before, yet no memories of Love assaulted his mind.

"If I did, you must not have left a large impression. As I was saying, your power is incredible. How many of your kind are there?"

'If there are enough, they could prove to be a threat to us.'

He didn't wait for an answer before standing up and glancing at Love once more, "I'd say you only have a few more minutes to liv…"

The Primera grew silent before narrowing his eyes as a vision passed across his mind; A vision of an abandoned warehouse, with eight shadowed figures hiding within it's confines. All of a sudden Hichigo's maniacal laughter filled Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo shook his head before walking away.

"Hmph…"

(Ulquiorra vs. Urahara [recap])

"For here on out…" Urahara began as he started to release a huge amount of crimson reiatsu that even engulfed his zanpakto. "… No more games."

"Sing: Benihime, Version 2…. Symphony!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened in shock as Urahara, by making an arcing motion with his zanpakto, summoned a literal fifty foot wave of blood red, concentrated, reiatsu.

The wave burned with crimson fire as it neared the Espada. It had only one purpose… crush the enemy under its mass.

Seeing no other choice, Ulquiorra cut into the tip of his right index finger before pointing towards the incoming wall of reiatsu.

'Grand Rey Cero.'

The massive, neon green, Espada exclusive, cero roared to life as it charged fully.

Within seconds the Grand Rey Cero crashed into Benihime's wave of reiatsu, resulting in a massive shockwave that spread through the entire barrier….

(Ulquiorra vs. Urahara cont.)

"My, oh my." Urahara began as he watched the massive cloud of debris, from the collision of both powerful attacks, died down. It had been such a long time since he had used such a high level technique. "You still alive? Espada?"

The dust fully died down revealing Ulquiorra, staring up at Urahara in absolute shock; his entire right was side covered in blood, and a large bone was sticking out from his arm.

Urahara's gaze darkened, 'Those injuries and he's not even flinching…'

'It almost completely disregarded my Grand Rey Cero, and hit me dead on, breaking my arm, three ribs, and my leg. So this… is Urahara Kisuke.' The Espada thought, as if for the first time truly "seeing" the type of man his opponent was.

"Now you're going to say, 'I underestimated you, it won't happen again,' am I right?" The former captain asked.

The Quinto Espada's face became indifferent.

"Such provocation is unlike you."

"I believe you do not know me well enough to decide what is unlike me. Now, would you be inclined to answer a few of my questions?" the shinigami asked darkly.

"No."

"What a shame." Urahara made to move but stopped when his opponent spoke once more.

"You base attacks; they aren't unlike Kurosaki Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. The only difference I see is the color and your ability to control the intensity of the attacks."

"I guess they are similar, but as you can see…" Urahara swiftly swiped his blade to the right, creating a burst of bright red light.

Ulquiorra watched the shinigami solemnly when the seven-story build next to him spilt in half.

"…unlike Kurosaki, I've had years to practice."

"I see." Ulquiorra abruptly raised the arm with the broken bone sticking out of it before it suddenly began contorting as the bone shot back into his skin.

Urahara watched closely, 'High speed regeneration, that question was to buy time…'

"Are you ready, Shinigami?" The Espada asked as he stretched out his healed arm.

Both fighters abruptly charged one another at incredible speed.

"Cero!" Ulquiorra whispered while raising a finger.

Urahara skirted around the green beam of reiatsu before swiping his blade, "Sing: Benihime!"

A crimson, crescent shaped, wave of reiatsu shot out of his zanpakto at tremendous speed.

The attack was too fast to side step, so Ulquiorra lifted his blade. As the beam hit his blade, he was pushed back;

unable to redirect it, he decided to use sonido.

Urahara abruptly ducked, barely dodging his opponent's blade, before swiftly turning around and bringing his palm right up to Ulquiorra's face.

The Espada's eyes widened as electricity surged around his opponent's palm.

"Hado #63: Raikoho!"

Ulquiorra scarcely managed to sonido away as the massive wave of yellow energy surged out.

"Sorry, you won't be able to sneak up on me again." Urahara stated as the kido ended and he turned to the

Espada.

"Why do you continue to fight? We both know you won't achieve victory. Even if by some miracle you managed to

defeat me, the Primera is stronger than every single Espada here combined. You will fall."

"Don't count me or my friends out. You think too highly of the Primera, and of yourself."

Ulquiorra eyed him from the building he was standing on.

"Do I? Perhaps I will start to show you why."

The Espada appeared above his opponent, bringing his zanpakto crashing down.

Urahara parried the blow with his own blade before aiming a round house kick to Ulquiorra's head. The Arrancar

blocked the leg with his forearm.

Both fighters pushed away from one another before immediately locking blades again.

Ulquiorra swiftly jumped back and shot two bala's.

Urahara carelessly dodged them before seeing his opponent the cut the tip of his right index finger with his blade.

"Grand Rey Cero."

The massive cero roared to life within seconds and surged towards him.

Urahara was immediately engulfed by the massive explosion that followed, even the ground far below shook for its might.

Ulquiorra focused in compete silence as he waited for the smoke to clear, and his eyes widened when it finally did.

'Impossible…'

Urahara was standing behind a twelve foot, diamond shaped, crimson wall.

"You didn't forget about my blood mist shield did you?" The shinigami asked.

'At my current skill level… I haven't even touched him…'

"That was quite an attack. My turn…" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "Shred: Benihime!"

All of a sudden, thin bullets of energy, coming from the shield, began firing at the Espada.

Ulquiorra started displaying his mastery of sonido by dodging the attacks.

"He's fast…" Urahara observed before he watched Ulquiorra get hit by one. That seemed to throw him off because he was immediately buffeted with a barrage of the energy bullets.

"Why hasn't he…."

Suddenly the former captain was stabbed through the abdomen by a zanpakto.

"Your guards down, shinigami."

Urahara unexpectedly popped causing Ulquiorra to turn around a block the blow the real Urahara had aimed at him.

"This is getting rather tiring. We're done here." Urahara stated in a darkened tone as his reiatsu began to rise.

Ulquiorra gathered reiatsu in his fist and made to shoot a full powered bala at his opponent, but as he began to launch his arm, Urahara placed his palm up against the Espada's fist.

"That attack won't work on me."

Ulquiorra released the attack and was suddenly rocketing down towards the fake town where he crashed into a small office building.

The Espada slowly stood up from amongst the rubble.

'He was able to withstand my bala, and forced it back to me instead, his powers are dangerous… and I've lingered in this form far too long.'

"You should focus on the fight."

He swiftly turned around, but Urahara, who had been standing behind him, already moved in and had charged him.

When the crossed blades, this time, a massive shockwave broke out between them; the building they were in began collapsing around them.

They locked blades for the longest of moments, Ulquiorra found himself using all of his strength to stay Urahara's blade, when suddenly a crack formed in the middle of his weapon.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened just a fraction before Urahara channeled enough reiatsu into his zanpakto to send his opponent flying through the buildings walls and outside onto the street.

"I will go all out…" The green eyed Arrancar whispered before he began hearing a cracking noise. It didn't take him long to figure out It was coming from underground.

'So that's how he plans to attack?'

Ulquiorra swiftly began running down the long street he was on, he heard Urahara following underground.

'He even has the ability to travel underground...'

The Espada felt the ground rising up before he jumped high into the air and prepare to shoot a cero at Urahara the moment he showed himself.

The cracks underground began to quiet down before suddenly the street cracked.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed when, instead of Urahara, a bright golden chain shot out from the ground.

'A trick!'

The chain moved faster than he could dodged them so they swiftly wrapped around him, trapping him in the air.

"It's over…"Ulquiorra looked up, his eyes widening. Urahara was charging him straight down "Sing: Benihime!"

The crimson energy wave shot out of the arc Urahara made with the zanpakto and crashed into Ulquiorra, who was sent crashing down into the street; creating a massive crater where he landed.

The explosion engulfed several blocks around them and large column of smoke settled over them.

Urahara let out a sigh before flash stepping to the edge of the crater his opponent had caused.

"Still standing?" Urahara asked, mildly surprised.

Ulquiorra was standing up, but now had a massive gash in his left shoulder that lead diagonally to the center of his stomach.

Ulquiorra shakingly clutched his wound, and began coughing blood.

"Just because you see me like this… doesn't mean you will win." Urahara raised a curious eyebrow. "My orders were to bring you in and I haven't even begun to show you the extent of my power."

Unable to stand any longer, the Espada fell to his knees.

"Enclose…" Urahara eyed him indifferently "…Murcielago."

All of a sudden black and green reiatsu engulfed Ulquiorra and burst out of the massive crater.

Urahara's eyes suddenly widened at the intensity of his release. The ground began trembling violently, and the sky above began to darken as the black reiatsu shot higher up before it began raining down upon him.

"What… Is this rel…"

Urahara stopped speaking when the golden barrier surrounding them, shattered against Ulquiorra's potent reiatsu.

The rain of green and black reiatsu lasted only a moment longer before Urahara saw a black figure shoot into the sky, from out of the crater; with a flap of its wings the rain dispersed and the sky brightened revealing Ulquiorra in his new form.

He now had large black bat wings on his back, his hair grew longer and wilder, and the remains of his hollow mask centered atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face became black, broader, and more triangular and his fingernails lengthened. His Arrancar attire changed as well, becoming more form fitting and closed at the top, and more like a robe towards the bottom.

"I will tell you…" The Quinto Espada began emotionlessly. "The same thing I told Kurosaki… Don't lose your composure…" Urahara narrowed his eyes. "Don't break your stance… or let your guard down for even a second."

Ulquiorra summoned green reiatsu in his hand and, to Urahara's shock, appeared directly in from of the shinigami, with a long green javelin to his throat.

"I am the Quinto Espada, and you will learn to fear my power…"

A large explosion engulfed the two causing them to be surrounded by a large column of debris.

With a flap of his wings, Ulquiorra cleared away the smoke.

"So you'll take me dead or alive, is it?" Urahara asked, blood trickling down the right side of his face.

"Are you not afraid? You barely managed to escape that last attack with your head still attached to your body." Ulquiorra replied calmly.

"You just stepped up your game… so shall I…"

All of a sudden Urahara vanished.

"Where did he…"

"Sing: Benihime!"

Ulquiorra glared when his right arm was sliced off of his body.

His eyes narrowed in frustration.

'Even in my released state?'

The Espada turned around and swiftly threw his lance at his opponent.

Urahara erected his shield, but this time, it did not hold. The shield shattered on impact and Urahara was sent crashing into a neighboring building.

"I did not expect such a drastic change in your power…" Urahara began as he reappeared before the Espada, perfectly unharmed, "Still, it's nothing I can't handle. You on the other hand…"

An entirely new arm suddenly shot out of Ulquiorra's shoulder to replace the one that was just cut off.

"I am the Espada with the greatest regenerative powers. Wounds like this are nothing to me."

"I see, yet I'm sure you won't be able to recover internal organs or a beheading."

Ulquiorra remained silent before generating another lance and throwing it at Urahara, who immediately used shunpo to evade it.

"You're going to have to do a lot more than that to bring me down."

"You're right."

Urahara's eyes widened when Ulquiorra began charging black reiatsu at the point of his finger.

"Cero Oscuras."

The massive cero roared to life and engulfed the entire area in darkness.

"Black!" Urahara exclaimed before the cero engulfed him in a massive explosion.

Ulquiorra shot into the massive cloud of debris in an attempt to finish his opponent off.

"I have to admit, if that had caught me a second sooner you might have had me…"

The Espada narrowed his eyes as Urahara calmly walked towards him, it was becoming frustrating that Urahara managed to escape him all the time.

"Urahara Kisuke, shall I show you what true despair is like?"

Urahara raised an eyebrow.

"Another technique? It sounds like you think victory is still within your reach. Do not forget that I still have bankai... Fortunately I won't use it. We're done…"

Ulquiorra readied his lance when Urahara vanished.

"Sing: Benihime!"

The red wave of energy screamed to life as the shot towards Ulquiorra from his right.

The Espada's eyes widened, the attack was too fast for him to dodge, and it was aim at his head. If the attack connected then Ulquiorra was done…

"Wha…"

All of a sudden someone appeared before Ulquiorra and, with only his hand, redirected the wave into the sky.

"What's the matter Ulquiorra? You took far too long…"

Ichigo appeared and had defended Ulquiorra.

"Kurosaki…" Ulquiorra whispered calmly.

"I got tired of waiting."

The Quinto Espada turned to Urahara.

"You aren't supposed to show your face."

Urahara stared at the scene before him in shock; it was as if he was staring at a ghost.

"Ichigo?" He asked, wondering if this was really who he thought it was.

Ichigo looked at him.

"Urahara Kisuke… You're coming…."

Ichigo suddenly clutched his head as a vision flashed in his mind.

"_There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?"_

Ichigo shook his head before turning to Urahara, slightly shaken. That memory seemed to affect him more than others did.

Urahara took a step towards him, Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"What happened to you?" Urahara asked inquisitively, staring at the hollow portion of him face.

"You're to be taken before Aizen."

Ichigo made to attack Urahara, but found that his heart urged him not to.

'What?' Ichigo wondered angrily.

Ichigo locked eyes with his former master before Ulquiorra appeared, and slashed Urahara's back before he could even blink.

Urahara's eyes widened as blood sprayed out of him.

"Ichi…go?" He asked in partial confusion at what had just occurred.

He lost consciousness before he hit the ground.

"We're done." Ichigo whispered as he lifted Urahara over his shoulders, he was extremely troubled by what just occurred, "Gather the others. I sense several powerful…"

The sound of shunpo filled the air behind Ichigo causing him to stop. Ulquiorra turned to the new arrival.

"Unhand Urahara Kisuke."

'The reinforcements… They're here…'

"Damn it, Love." Shinji whispered as the vizards appeared one by one, next to their fallen comrade.

"It will take time, but he may yet be saved." Hachi whispered as he encased Love in a barrier to sustain his life.

"Byakuya and some of the others just arrived, we should help. I believe they are converging on the strongest Espada present." Rose stated calmly as he sensed the reiatsu of the different Espada.

"Let's go. We'll do what we can…" Shinji ordered.

All of a sudden the vizards spilt into different directions…

Ichigo narrowed his eyes; the reiatsu he felt behind him was very familiar.

"_'Our pride', you said? So that pride you're saying to be so precious is that connected to killing Rukia? Is it? Then I should stomp on it as you said. 'Cause that's why I obtained this Bankai!_"

"Step aside…" Ichigo began as he looked over his shoulder; a name appearing in his mind, "Byakuya Kuchiki."

The Primera was in no mood to receive anymore visions as was ready to take out anyone that stood in his way.

The captain glanced at both Espada standing before him. Ichigo had looked over his shoulder in a way that only showed Byakuya his hollow side.

"Do we know each other, Espada? Never mind, hand over Urahara Kisuke."

"I refuse."

Byakuya's reiatsu began to flare up causing Ulquiorra to summon a green energy lance.

Ichigo shook his head.

"Lower your weapon, this requires a subtler approach."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

'That voice…'

The captain shook his head before raising his blade in front of him and suddenly letting go of the hilt.

"Ban…"

All of a sudden Byakuya's eyes widened when his zanpakto vanished before his eyes.

"What?!"

"Looking for this?" Byakuya swiftly looked over his shoulder and saw the back of the orange haired Espada, Senbonkazura raised in his hand.

"How did he…"

"I'd rather you not release your bankai. We're in the process of leaving and I would hate to forgo our departure any longer."

Ichigo stabbed the captain's zanpakto on the ground before walking away.

"Face me Espada, I have not fallen yet…."

"Byakuya Kuchiki… you fell moments ago. It's just that your body has yet to realize it." Ichigo whispered.

Byakuya's eyes widened when two streams of blood suddenly sprayed from his chest.

'Senka!' The captain thought in shock as he felt his reiatsu leave him. 'I didn't even see… How does a hollow know…'

The captain grew weakened and began to fall.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as a vision of a similar situation appeared in his mind, he spoke the words his heart compelled him to, "You're slow… even when you're falling…"

The captain's eyes narrowed in confusion as he fell to his knees.

"Nothing personal." Ichigo whispered before he shot of wave of concentrated reiatsu crashing against Byakuya's head, knocking the captain out immediately.

Ichigo, for some reason, felt a pang in his heart as he crushed the captain.

"You dealt with that quickly enough."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Let's go, we have to take him to Las Noches quickly. This isn't the only captain here…"

Ichigo also wanted to leave because of all the familiar reiatsu he felt approaching them; they might bring back more memories.

'Memories litter this town; it's already affecting me…'

As if to back up his claim, Ichigo once more gripped his head as visions of Byakuya swarmed into his head.

'Get out…' Ichigo thought tiredly as he fixed Urahara on his shoulder.

'Never…Ichigo.' His hollow whispered in the back of his mind causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes to the ground.

"Hurry Up, Ulquiorra."

"As you wish."

Ulquiorra snapped his fingers and suddenly the sky above them ripped apart to reveal massive amounts of gillian's, looking down, before several beams of yellow light shot down on, two fell upon Ichigo and Ulquiorra.

The ground below them shifted and began to rise under them; it was at this time that he saw Neliel and Aaroniero being lifted in their own negacion.

All of a sudden five figures wearing captain robes appeared next to Byakuya's body, staring up at him and Ulquiorra as they ascended into the sky. Ichigo was too high up for anyone to recognize him.

No words were pasted between anyone, nothing could be said. Aizen had gained another victory, and a great one at that. Right under their nose, Urahara the greatest mind on Soul Society's side was captured.

'Mission accomplished…' Ichigo sighed as he began to have fleeting visions of his time training under Urahara.

(Author's Note)

How was it? Ichigo's memories are affecting him bad now, and Hichigo is taunting him. Ichigo will grow darker as he life seems to crumble. The capture of Urahara is affecting him, we'll see how bad next chapter. And we'll get some inside to Soul Society's most recent loss. Much will happen next chapter. Please review!


	30. The Return: Ichigo's Pain Intensifies

(Author's Note)

Sorry for the long wait. I just got a new job and school keeps me from writing as much as I want. Please read, enjoy, and review. Thanks for your patience.

P.s. Sorry for the last change in Ichigo's fraccion. (You'll see when you read the chapter, but I think it work's for the best)

(Chapter 30)

Shinji watched as the pillars gave way to the strain of the Espada's reiatsu.

The destroyed town vanished in a wave of reiatsu and the original Karakura Town appeared.

He released a heavy sigh before looking up into the sky; Unohana, Shunsui, and Yamamoto appeared out of the senkaimon before using shunpo.

Shinji knew they were headed towards Byakuya, who was sent first.

"What a mess." He whispered, turning to the other vizards that were standing around Hachi.

The former kido vice-captain was trying as hard as he could to save Love.

"They came without warning, and they were prepared with a powerful cloaking barrier. I think it's safe to say Aizen's back to full power. I hate to think it, but Orihime helped him." Lisa whispered.

"I'm sure it was against her will, she wouldn't have done it otherwise." Hachi defended.

"I didn't mean it like that! It's… it's just that… we can't defeat Aizen with her on his side." She continued.

"Aizen's probably threatening Ichigo, it's the only way she would willingly help him. She cares too much for Kurosaki to let anything happen to h…"

Abrupt coughing caused the vizards to grow silent and look down at Love, who was slowly opening his eyes.

"Sh…Shinji…" Love whispered.

"Save your strength." Shinji whispered, but Love shook his head.

"W…we can't… do this alone… we must join… Soul…" Unable to remain conscious, he closed his eyes once more.

"Do not worry, he's still alive." Hachi assured.

Shinji's eyes hardened, "I know Love; we have no choice now."

"Back to Soul Society?" Mashiro asked curiously.

"That's right…"

(Hueco Mundo)

Aizen stared down at all the Arrancar, littered around the basement of Las Noches, from his raised throne. He had rarely used this room; the last time was when Ulquiorra and Yammi had returned from their mission to the human world to study Kurosaki's growth. It was the perfect room to have so many Espada gathered, it was the only room large enough.

The Arrancar were scattered around on various rock platforms, standing in complete silence as they waited for something to occur. Aizen looked upon each of their faces; the Espada, their fraccion, the newly revived Arrancar that he just had Orihime revive, and Orihime herself, standing next to Stark.

His gaze lingered on both Halibel and Stark.

'Kurosaki Ichigo, Halibel Tia, Coyote Stark. All three have absorbed the Hogyoku; yet other than becoming Vasto Lord, they are showing no signs of absorbing the Hogyoku's true power. It is better this way, at least until I can forge another…'

All of a sudden the space, in the very center of the cavern floor, began to distort before ripping a fine line that opened in a distinct segmented pattern.

Aizen looked into the Garganta and focused on the torrent of black energy.

For a quick moment nothing happened, until Neliel appeared.

The Septima Espada briefly glanced at him before taking several steps forward. Aizen could see, by her tattered clothes and exhausted features; she had been in a violent battle.

Next, Aaroniero appeared. Like Neliel, his clothes were battle damaged. Aizen watch him emotionlessly, there was something... different about him.

Before he could think too much on it, Ulquiorra came through. Aizen was slightly surprised to see the Quito Espada's clothes ripped up more than the others.

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra recognized with a slight bow.

Aizen made no indication of hearing him, his eyes locked on the opening as he waited for the others to step out.

There was a slight pause for the briefest of moments until…

Ichigo slowly stepped out of the Garganta, a body carelessly thrown over his shoulder.

Aizen didn't focus on the body, but on Ichigo's gaze. They were not the eyes of a man that was victorious.

'What has happened to you… Kurosaki Ichigo?' Aizen wondered.

The moment Ichigo stepped out of the Garganta, he sensed all of the Arrancar surrounding him, immediately noticing that Szayel and Lilynette were missing.

His eyes then traveled to Halibel, who was standing on the highest rock formation.

Gold eyes meet Green, but Ichigo's eyes show no joy in seeing the woman who he had taken an interest in.

'What is this… crippling feeling?' Ichigo wondered.

Ever since Urahara had been cut, Ichigo was feeling hesitant to bring him to Aizen. His heart was filling heavy, his legs and arms were like lead, and his mind flashed with visions of Urahara every couple seconds.

He moved his gaze from Halibel and focused on a group of Arrancar he had never seen before.

There were seven in total; one wore a hollow mask in the shape of a bull's skull, one had feline features and wore a saber tooth shaped hollow mask, another had long blonde hair with a smooth helmeted mask, next to him was the tallest Arrancar Ichigo had ever seen; The tall one caught Ichigo's eye because his power far outranked the others. The remaining three were standing in front of them; one had a simple spiked plate for a hollow mask, another had a large afro styled hair cut, and the last one was the only female out of the bunch and she wore a frilly dress with the remains of her hollow mask as an oddly shaped hair pin.

'Orihime must have…'

"Welcome back Kurosaki Ich…"

All of a sudden the Garganta slammed shut, causing Aizen's eyes to widen just a fraction.

"Are you all that are left? What of Zommari, Nnoitora and Barragan?"

"Gone," Ichigo answered before grabbing the back of Urahara's clothes and throwing the unconscious shinigami carelessly onto the floor before him, "But the mission was accomplished."

A gasp filled the room, "Mister Urahara!"

Everyone turned and saw Orihime with a hand to her mouth, displaying her shock. She made to run, but before she even took her second step, Stark stopped her by raising his hand.

Orihime looked up at the former Primera and tried to push his arm out of the way, but it was no use.

"Kurosaki-kun! Help Mister Urahara, why did you throw him? What's going…"

"Quiet Orihime, Ichigo will explain everything to you. You must be quiet." Stark told her. Orihime felt tears well up in her eyes, but stopped trying to fight.

After the ordeal passed, everyone turned back to the matter at hand.

"You lost three Espada. What do you have to say for yourself?" Aizen asked calmly, yet internally cursing his carelessness, 'I no longer possess a fragment of their masks, they cannot be revived.'

"They were weak." Ichigo stated.

Aizen turned his careless gaze to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, show us everything you saw and sensed in the human world. I wish to see for myself… the types of opponents you were up against." Aizen ordered.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra whispered as he pulled his eye out of its socket and crushed it in his palm, releasing a dust of reiatsu into the room.

The Arrancar slowly breathed in the reiatsu, and as they did, they saw and sensed everything that happened in the human world, including the other fights Ulquiorra sensed with his Pesquisa.

"Interesting." Aizen whispered as the broadcast ability ran its course. "Aaroniero, show us your right hand."

The Arrancar did as ordered and showed Aizen the newly formed number; Six.

"You have taken Barragan's place in the Espada after absorbing him." Aizen stated calmly, hiding his irritation.

Ichigo watched as some of the new Arrancar's grew outraged, but a single glance from Aizen shut them up. By displaying their anger, Ichigo could tell they were Barragan's fraccion.

"I thought you were going to wait in the lab Aizen-sama." Stated Neliel.

Aizen didn't answer her.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, who gave you permission to treat Barragan as a sacrifice for Aaroniero?"

"No one, but I wasn't going to let Barragan's abilities go to waste. You made me leader of the mission correct? I made a leadership decision that benefitted all of us." Ichigo replied emotionlessly, unfortunately he made the mistake of looking down as Urahara's face.

"_There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?"_

Ichigo winced as the very same memory as before flashed in his mind. This time, Ichigo felt his body drain of energy, to the point that he was using all of his strength to stand.

'_What's the matter Ichigo? Hahaha! You feeling weak? Let me take over for a bit…'_ Hichigo whispered in the back of his mind.

This change of demeanor was no lost to anyone in the room, they knew something was going on with him.

"Is that your excuse? No hidden reason?" Aizen asked as he focused closely on the Primera.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Are you questioning my loyalty, Aizen-sama?" he asked as he started breathing heavy.

Aizen was unfazed by the abrupt manner by which he spoke.

'What the hell's going on with me? Why is this shinigami giving me so many problems. Who was he to me?' Ichigo wondered.

"Not at all, what would lead you to think such a thing? I am merely trying to figure out why a Vasto Lord couldn't save three subordinates."

"I'm not their babysitter. You didn't save your subordinates when they were dropping like flies; neither in the human world or Las Noches." The Primera stated calmly.

Aizen slowly stood up from his throne and was about to "disciple" Ichigo, but Szayel suddenly appeared next to him.

"It is done, Aizen-sama."

Aizen eyed Ichigo for a moment longer before turning to Szayel.

"And?"

"Ulquiorra's release not only destroyed the barrier, but the remaining three pillars as well. Karakura Town has returned."

"I see, this may work in our favor then."

Aizen used shunpo and appeared next to Urahara's body.

It was now clear to Aizen that he would only be able to keep Ichigo in line when the new Hogyoku was complete.

"Ulquiorra, you should count yourself lucky." Aizen bent down and checked to see if Urahara was breathing. "Urahara…is one of the most dangerous shinigami alive. That fact that you survived as long as you did…" The words died on his lips as he turned to Neliel, "And you… the fact that you even managed to touch Isshin… your survival surprises me. Both of you have proven yourselves worthy of serving me."

Both Arrancar bowed.

"Everyone is dismissed. Szayel, we'll take Urahara to the lab."

"Will I **be needed**?" Aaroniero asked.

Aizen glanced at the new Sexta.

"No, not yet."

Aizen did not want to give Aaroniero any more power than he already possessed.

"As you **wish**."

Without another word spoken, Aizen grabbed Urahara's coat and shunpo'd with the shinigami. He was followed swiftly by Szayel.

The moment Ichigo no longer sensed them; he felt his energy returning to him and the visions of Urahara vanished.

"So this is the guy everyone's talking about? What a Cutie!" A girl commented happily.

All of a sudden, Ichigo was standing face to face with the female Arrancar that had just been revived.

"My name's Cirucci Sanderwicci, don't go and forget it now." Cirucci said before winking at the Primera.

Ichigo didn't know how he knew, but he knew Halibel was glaring at the girl from her spot above them.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo replied before walking past her.

He was feeling better, but he didn't want to deal with another annoying girl. Lilynette and Neliel were enough.

"Heh! Looks like you got your ass kicked, eh, Ulquiorra."

"Grimmjow." The Quinto Espada whispered as he turned to the Nuevo Espada.

"A shame that guy couldn't finish the job."

"Hold your tongue, Grimmjow. I doubt you could have done better." Yammi snapped.

"Shut up Yammi, you're just as useless as him!"

"Enough. Stop your petty squabbling." Stark interrupted lazily.

"Is Lilynette still trying to find the Gillian?" Ichigo asked uncaringly.

Stark nodded, "Yeah, this mission might take her a while."

Ichigo nodded before swiftly using sonido to appear on the highest rock formation, right next to Halibel.

Though he was unable to smile at her when he was around Urahara, he found himself smiling now.

"Miss me?"

"We did, Kurosaki-sama!" Mila Rose exclaimed; Sun-sun and Apache nodded.

Ichigo looked at the three fraccion before dismissing their affections.

"You were not gone very long." Halibel whispered.

"So you're saying you would have missed me if I was gone longer?"

Halibel refused to meet his eyes, "That's not what I meant."

Ichigo gave a short laugh, "Liar..."

All of a sudden the sound of sonido filled the air causing everyone to turn their heads.

Three of the Arrancar, Ichigo didn't know, had surrounded Aaroniero; the massive one, the one with the feline eyes, and the one with the smooth helmet shaped hollow mask.

"Aaroniero! What the hell did you do to lord Barragan?" Ggio snapped.

"Do not speak to me in such a way, **Fraccion**." Aaroniero replied calmly.

Findor stepped forward, "How dare you absorb our king."

"**What do you three intend to do?** Take revenge?"

The massive Arrancar raised his arm, "That is exactly what we intend to do."

He brought it crashing down, but when the hand made it within inches of Aaroniero, it suddenly froze causing the three to stare in confusion.

"Do you really think… **mere fraccion can touch me**?"

Aaroniero slowly took off his mask and revealed the fraccion's fallen king's face.

"Lord Barragan." Ggio whispered before narrowing his eyes, "How dare you use his power."

"**I was going to crush you, but you can serve an even better use.**" Aaroniero spoke, using Barragan's voice. "This is an ability that works only on beings with weak wills than my own."

The Sexta raised his hand, causing the three fraccion's eyes to widen. "Desire Manipulation, just another ability I stole from some undeserving hollow…"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow while the other Arrancar watched.

A shock wave of reiatsu shot out of Aaroniero's palm and engulfed the four of them for a brief moment before it dispersed.

The three fraccion's eyes glazed over.

Grimmjow laughed, "Why are you acting all high and mighty now that you've absorbed Barragan? You're still a weakling in my eyes."

"Jealous, Grimmjow?" Yammi asked.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

"What exactly did you do to them, Aaroniero?" Ichigo asked.

"Everyone that knows these fraccion know that they would not cooperate knowing that I've absorbed their king. Their desire to serve Barragan would have never allowed them to forgive this "betrayal." I merely changed the person who they desired to serve."

"And that would be…" Stark began before looking at Ichigo, "The one you owe your new powers to."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed when, suddenly, the three fraccion used sonido and appeared directly before him, their heads were bowed submissively.

"We live to serve you, Kurosaki-sama. I am Findor Carias." The blonde haired Arrancar stated.

"Ggio Vega. My services are yours to utilize." The feline looking Arrancar added.

"Choe Neng Poww. The strongest of the Numeros. I will serve you faithfully."

Ichigo ignored their greetings, "Aaroniero; I don't not want, nor do I need Fraccion."

"Please Kurosaki-sama!" Ggio exclaimed as he raised his head. "You will find no better subordinates."

"There useful to have around. If anything, they will shoulder some of your responsibilities and make your life easier. **You will have less to worry about**." Aaroniero added.

Ichigo honestly had no desire to have fraccion, but he looked around the cave like room and saw the various fraccion littered around.

'If they weren't useful… the concept of fraccion wouldn't exist.'

Ichigo released a heavy sigh, "Fine then, serve me if you want to, but do not get in my way. I do not need others prying into my life."

"Of course Kurosaki-sama." Poww replied.

Ichigo nodded and looked down to see if he could see Orihime, he had almost forgotten her.

He felt a sharp pain in his heart when their eyes meet.

Her stormy grey eyes were locked on him, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Damn it.'

"I'm going to rest for a while." Ichigo told Halibel.

"Stark thought it would be wise for the Arrancar to gather while Aizen is busy with Urahara."

"I see, please find a way to contact me when it's time."

With a quick sonido, he appeared right before Orihime.

"Let's go."

Within seconds they vanished and reappeared in her room that she shared with Neliel.

"Why… why didn't you let me heal Urahara?" Orihime asked through her tears.

"Because he needs to be healed differently than the others." Ichigo lied.

"Aizen's going to kill him, isn't he?"

"I won't let that happen." Ichigo lied again.

Orihime wiped the tears from her eyes, "You won't?"

"No."

"Then why did you bring him here?"

"Aizen wants him to join us."

"But Urahara…"

"…was outcast by Soul Society as well. I convinced him to come back here, but he was unfortunately hurt."

Orihime looked up at him with her big grey eyes.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." Ichigo whispered as he brushed a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

He could no long fight the fierce protectiveness he felt towards her. It was as if he was another person around her.

Orihime smiled, "That's alright… I thought…silly me. I should have known you wouldn't do something like that. Sorry for thinking the worst of you."

"It's fine. The Arrancar you healed… was it too much for you?"

Orihime shook her head as she brushed tears from her eyes, "Nope, I feel fine. Stark was with me when Aizen asked me, so I felt safe."

"Was it just the seven that you revived?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"NO, he asked me to revive one more thing. It wasn't an Arrancar though; at least I don't think it was."

"What was it?"

"I couldn't really see, and Aizen stopped me from healing it completely so it never woke up. It was green hairy monster thingy."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. 'Green monster?'

"Stark told me that it was Aizen's first experiment with modifying hollow. He also said it was a failed and extremely weak experiment." Orihime shrugged.

Ichigo didn't think too much on it, "Orihime, I'm going to get some rest. Neliel should be here in a bit."

"Okay Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo swiftly used sonido to travel to his room.

Without even removing his shoes, he collapsed on the bed.

'Urahara Kisuke… who are you?'

(Mindscape)

Ichigo continued to walk aimlessly through the darkness of his own existence. He felt that time had no meaning here; All he had was the darkness to keep him company.

Only something compelling him, forced him to move forward.

After walking for what felt like an entirety, he began to hear a voice.

As he walked deeper into the darkness, the voice grew until he recognized who the voice belonged to.

"Orihime?"

The orange haired girl appeared before him; his face turned to horror when he saw that she had a black blade piercing out of her abdomen with blood streaming down onto her white clothes.

"Orihime!" He shouted fearfully as he began running towards her.

"Why have you done this Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime cried.

Ichigo froze where he stood, his body growing cold as he looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

The blade suddenly pulled out of her, causing her to collapse to the floor. But before she hit the ground, she vanished, revealing the owner of the blade.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw a mirror image of himself grinning at him before he too vanished.

Ichigo's took fearful step back and turned, suddenly finding himself face to face with Byakuya.

"Kurosaki… you've betrayed everything you once stood for."

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo shouted angrily.

All of a sudden a girl appeared next to Byakuya; her name appeared in Ichigo's mind instantly.

"Rukia?"

"What's happened to you?" Rukia whispered sadly before both were suddenly cut clean in half before vanishing.

Ichigo backed away, visibly shaken, "What the hell…"

Once more his mirror image appeared grinning at him while sheathing his blood soaked blade, this time, it pointed at him.

"Everything you know… everything you love… I will devour…"

Ichigo ran after his clone, but it was replaced by a beautiful, dark skinned woman.

"Ichigo… your heart… remember it."

"Yoruichi!"

She vanished after his clone appeared and cut into her chest.

Ichigo clutched his head, 'What's going on?'

"You must stop Aizen and find your true self… if you only knew the truth…"

Ichigo turned and saw Urahara materialize.

"Who are you to me?" Ichigo asked, his body shaking uncomfortably.

Urahara didn't answer before Ichigo's clone beheaded him.

"Brother…"

"Ichigo…"

Two little girls and an older man appeared before him, replacing Urahara.

Ichigo cried out as memories of his family poured into him.

"GET OUT!"

Ichigo watched as the two girls and the older man were stabbed right through their hearts and vanished like all the others.

"This is the last time… we will ever meet."

Ichigo looked over his shoulder and saw Zangetsu walking towards him.

"What's going…"

"The simple act of betraying Urahara and leading an attack on your friends lead to your down fall. Your body… your original self has tried as hard as he could to stop you… This is why you are feeling unnerved when dealing with Urahara, but he no longer has the strength to keep opposing you. It's too late to change anything. You original side… you shinigami side… is gone." Zangetsu whispered sadly before imploding into a million spirit particles.

Ichigo step forward but froze when his mirror image appeared one last time and began absorbing the particles.

When it was finished, Ichigo stood face to face with Hichigo.

"You can't stop me." Hichigo stated before his laughter began to echo in the vast darkness.

Ichigo's eyes shot open before swiftly sitting up on his bed; his breathing was labored and body was covered in enough sweat to soak his clothes and bed sheets.

His body shook as he attempted to regain control of his breathing.

"I'm tired…" he whispered in defeat, "I can't go on like this… My body… it's breaking…"

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." Ichigo whispered tiredly.

The door to his room opened up, revealing his fraccion.

"Kurosaki-sama. You are needed." Ggio stated.

"Which tower?" The Primera asked.

"Kurosaki-sama? Are you well?" Findor asked, noticing that Ichigo was covered in sweat.

"WHAT TOWER!" Ichigo snapped, releasing a wave of unrestrained reiatsu.

The three fell to their knees under its pressure, "Forgive us Kurosaki-sama. Tower five." Poww replied swiftly.

Ichigo took a deep breath, "Then let's go."

(Szayel's Lab)

Aizen stood before Urahara, who was sitting in a chair bound by kido created gold chains.

Urahara was looking up at Aizen emotionlessly, "What have you done to Kurosaki Ichigo?" he asked.

Aizen smirked, "You should be more worried about yourself. In fact... you should be asking yourself why I have brought you here."

"To create another Hogyoku, correct? The only question I have about that is, what happened to the original one?"

Aizen gaze turned cold, "You are the only being in Soul Society who is beyond my intellect. Have you not figured it out yet?"

Urahara narrowed his eyes, "You make too much of me."

"Perhaps."

"I would say that Ichigo has fused with the Hogyoku… it stripped his memories in the process and you used it to your advantage. You must be upset he managed to absorb it before you could."

Aizen narrowed his eyes, "Not quite."

"I see, and what was I wrong about?" Urahara asked.

"You do not need to know."

"You will not break into my mind, Aizen."

"Correct, I won't break into your mind… not before breaking your body first."

(Author's Note)

Next chapter: A meeting of Arrancar, Lilynette's mission, Orihime's assigned protector, and Ichigo vs Hichigo, and Halibel comforts Ichigo.


	31. Hope and Dispair: Acceptance

(Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait. I got a job and it's been keeping me from writing a lot more than I want to. Please forgive me and thank you for your patience. It's not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Please review.)

(Chapter 31)

(Tower 5)

The entire meeting room shook under the might of the Octava Espada, Grimmjow.

"And I say we kill him now! While he's busy dealing with that damn shinigami on the other side of Hueco Mundo. It's not like we don't have the man power!"

"I must side with Grimmjow on this matter, letting Aizen alive is too risky. Every second he lives, can be a second towards him figuring out our betrayal." Dordonii added.

"There are twenty one Arrancar in this very room, four of which are Vasto Lord, of those four… one has shown the power the negate Aizen's illusions. I say we are beyond the point of being cautious." Mila Rose countered.

All were gathered at different leveled platforms; the fraccion were with their Espada, the Privaron were gathered together, and Yammy stood with Ulquiorra and Rudobone.

"Think carefully on those words Mila Rose," Stark replied quietly. "We are dealing with the man that managed to gather the Espada to work for him... The very man that nearly brought the Soul Society to its knees. His intellect is beyond any of our own. I am not foolish enough to say otherwise."

"Stark has already explained to those of us who have been here longer. Aizen is merely a scapegoat. Soul Society wants his head, and we shall give it to them in exchange for leaving us be. The Espada never went to the human world before Aizen came, there was no need to. They remained in the depths of Hueco Mundo… undisturbed." Ulquiorra replied, glancing at Yammi, who was to his right.

"Soul Society would never go for that." Ggio stated. "They want to exterminate us. The very reason we have gathered is to destroy them. Face it. We're their opposite. They have thirteen captain, we had ten espada plus Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. They have Lieutenants, we have fraccion. They have foot soldiers; we are building an army of them. Their stronghold is the Seireitei, ours is Las Noches. Even with Aizen dead… they'd still come after us."

"They can't risk have such a large number of high leveled hollow gathered together." Findor agreed.

"Who says we still stay together after this is all over? What purpose would it serve to have us rallied together if we don't have a goal?" Neliel asked.

"Our goal is simple!" Yammy shouted, hitting the wall with his fist. "Extermination of Shinigami! Extermination of all Soul Society! It always has been! Let's kill them… every last one!"

Stark sighed, "Don't saw such outlandish things. It's impossible."

Yammy raised an eyebrow, "Impossible? You doubt our strength?"

"No, I doubt our cockiness." Stark countered, "There is a balance between our worlds; the human world… Soul Society… Hueco Mundo. If one falls so do the other two. Kill all the shinigami and there would be none left to fairy the souls to Soul Society, Hollows would multiple and over populate Hueco Mundo. Balance would be destroyed… Our world would become undone and all will be destroyed. Who then…. Would be the victor?"

"On top of that, we have yet to meet the royal guard that Aizen has talked so fondly of. Who is to say that they each don't rival the strength of a Vasto Lord? We only know they are the top of the top, we lack information." Po reasoned.

"We need more strength, not information. We just got back the Privaron Espada, plus Rudobone, Lilynette's gathering an army right? That's all the power we need. " Apache stated.

"And with Aizen gone… a leader?" Aaroniero asked, "Who shall lead us if we do end up staying together?"

All together the Arrancar, even Grimmjow, looked up to the highest platform in the tower.

Ichigo was sitting on the edge of the platform, one foot bent to his chest while the other one dangled off the edge, staring down at them as they continued to speak of annoying matters. He hadn't spoken throughout the entire meeting.

"The choice of a leader is obvious." Stark stated. "I will follow you."

One by one the Arrancar began to agree with the choice, even Yammy who followed Ulquiorra. Only Grimmjow refused.

Ichigo looked down at them all. He could care less about them wanting to make him leader. He needed to get his head sorted right… he couldn't focus on anything.

"Don't ask me to put my trust in him," Grimmjow began angrily, "He's far from earned it."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Do not trust me Grimmjow, even when I have earned it. Trusting someone is like depending on them. That is something the weak do. Tell me, Grimmjow, are your weak?"

Stark narrowed his eyes just a fraction; Ichigo wasn't acting like himself.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes before making to pull out his zanpakto.

To show how much loyalty Ichigo had gained from them, several Arrancar moved faster than Grimmjow could follow.

Wonderweiss had appeared before Grimmjow and was lifting the Octava up by his throat while Ichigo's fraccion had surrounded him with their zanpakto aimed at Octava's heart.

"Ohhhhh" Wonderweiss moaned, his distant facial expression hiding the contempt he felt towards the Octava.

"Amazing." Sun Sun whispered as she watched the fierce protectiveness the Arrancar held for Ichigo.

"Enough." Ichigo snapped, clutching his head. His entire body was aching, but his head hurt the most "We said all we've needed to right?"

When there were no objections, Ichigo jumped down to the lowest platform and made his way towards the door.

As he passed Grimmjow, he saw him losing consciousness.

"Release him... and go to Orihime. Now that the Hogyoku is within our grasp I fear Orihime has become useless to Aizen. Wonderweiss… protect her."

Grimmjow immediately fell to the ground, struggling to draw breath.

"Oh?" Wonderweiss asked. Ichigo just shook his head and waved off his three fraccion who began to follow him.

"Leave me alone."

The fraccion merely bowed respectfully as Ichigo walked out of the room.

Halibel looked at Ichigo emotionlessly as he left, hiding the worry she felt for him.

'What's wrong with you….'

"It would make more sense if you led us." Yammy told Stark when Ichigo was out of ear shot. "I'm sure I'm not the only one thinking this. Kurosaki is unstable."

"He's not himself right now, but that will pass. Each of us have struggled to get to point we are at now. Ichigo is no different," Stark replied, "I'm unfit to led… it's not my nature, but Aizen told us much of Ichigo before he became a hollow. He is a born leader."

Aaroniero saw no reason to stay, so he began to leave as well, "How ironic, Aizen told us that he has controlled Kurosaki's life since the beginning. Now it is Kurosaki who has control of his."

"It is nearing midnight, by tomorrow Aizen will have the information needed to create another Hogyoku. He will no doubt have another meeting with the Espada. I suggest we not gather together like this again. It's too precarious." Ulquiorra stated emotionlessly.

"I agree." Rudobone added. "Only the espada should gather. The others can be told at a later time."

"Then we're done here… " Stark whispered before suddenly sensing Lilynette approaching the main gates of Las Noches. "Lilynette is back, and I sense that her mission was fruitful."

At once the other Arrancar began to leave.

"Halibel sama?" Mila Rose asked when Halibel hadn't moved.

"Go on girls… I'm going to see Ichigo."

Apache brightened up, "We'll come with…"

"I wish to go alone. Go on, I'll return shortly" Halibel replied before vanishing.

"How come Halibel sama has all the fun?"

"Kurosaki sama," Halibel's fraccion looked over their shoulders and saw Ichigo's fraccion approaching them, "Told us to train with you shortly before arriving at this meeting. Since both our superiors are gone… shall we?" Ggio offered.

"Do you really think you can challenge Halibel sama's fraccion?" Apache snapped. She had never liked Barragan's fraccion; she thought THEY were exceedingly cocky.

Findor just grinned ginned, "Exatca."

(Ichigo's room)

"That dream…" Ichigo whispered while looking up at his ceiling from his bed, "… Real? Or just a dream? To lose my shinigami side… what does that mean ? I don't feel any different... I thought I was one with my shinigami side and hollow… a hybrid… but I'm just a hollow?" He closed his eyes. He wanted to escape for everything, especially himself. "What am i? Perhaps I'm not even a hollow… a human…a shinigami… what am I?"

Ichigo's eyes immediately shot open when he heard a monstrous cry echoing throughout the air.

His eyes widened at what he saw; massive black structures seemingly crashed against one another.

'What the… Where am I?'

A shadow suddenly over came him, causing him to look up. His shock only increased when he saw a massive white foot crashing down on him.

Ichigo swiftly used sonido and reappeared up in the sky, staring down at the ground.

"What?"

Where there were once skyscrapers, that reached the limitless sky, there were now Gillians; each standing at one hundred meters.

Ichigo somehow knew that this was his mindscape.

As far as Ichigo could see, Gillians littered his mindscape; crashing into each other as they mindlessly swarmed together. There were so many packed together that Ichigo couldn't even see the bottom.

'Gillians litter the ground, besides them… the sky…' Ichigo thought to himself and despair continued to grow with in him. 'Death would be a better … it would free me from this torment…'

He raised his blade before him, aiming it at his own heart.

"My life is tormented by memories of a past life… emotions I shouldn't have… the constant fear of losing myself to my hollow side… the memories are almost crippling. Even if it's in my own mind… what would it be like to end my own life?"

Ichigo made to stab at his own heart, but before the blade could even reach him, a hand suddenly gripped the hilt of his zanpakto.

"Your pathetic… if you want to die go ahead, but let it be by my hand. Grant me the satisfaction of crushing your will."

Ichigo's eyes showed nothing but defeat as he stared at the being before him, immediately noticing it's long white hair.

The person wore a white uniform identical to his own, and had white skin, but what shocked Ichigo the most was the mask that the being wore. Its mask took the shape of a black demonic skull that covered its entire head that bore two white markings on either side of its face and two forward pointing long horns on the top of the mask. Though he didn't wield a weapon, his hands had retractable claws, as did his toes.

"What… are you?" Ichigo whispered tiredly, not really caring who this new being was.

"Forgotten me already? It hasn't been that long…"

The being suddenly released Ichigo's arm and lifted his mask, slightly revealing his face.

For the first time since their encounter, Ichigo showed emotion. Stun marred his face.

Hichigo grinned, "Ah… so you recognize me now?"

"What… is this?" Ichigo asked as Hichigo replaced his mask.

"You've never seen this form before? Can't blame you… the first time you used it, you lost your life to Ulquiorra and allowed my will to dominate yours… the next time you used it… you nearly killed Aizen. In both instances you were unable to remember this. Until recently I have been unable to achieve this form due to my lack of power, but thanks to you betraying your friends and embracing your hollow side even more... I have become this."

Ichigo briefly glanced at the Gillian below, "And that means?"

"I have enough power to dominate your will completely."

Ichigo fell into deep thought, "Liar, you said that both you and Zangetsu were both a collection of my memories. How can a memories will dominate my will? What you say doesn't make sense."

"You fear has given me substance… power… a will of my own… I am still a collection of memories, there's no doubting that, but you have given me the means to represent your hollow powers…. watch!"

All of a sudden, pitch black reiatsu surged out of Hichigo and descended upon Ichigo like a mighty wave.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt his body weaken under the pressure Hichigo's reiatsu was emitting.

'What…. Is this"… How could he have so much power…?' Ichigo wondered.

"Fear me…" Hichigo stated, raising his right hand and showing his claws, "Behold the pinnacle of our hollow powers… Behold… your resurreccion."

Hichigo swiped his claws towards Ichigo, and in an instant, the attack hit.

Ichigo's eyes widened in absolute shock as his mask fragments shattered and blood began to spray from his chest.

"What?"

He looked down and saw five claw marks across his chest, as if Hichigo claws had scratched him.

'A long range attack… I couldn't even… defend...' He thought as he clutched his chest.

"Tch, your falling deeper into my despair and it's making you lose your will to fight… you really are pathetic. You could have dodged that easily if your mind wasn't so clouded. Heh… I won't make you suffer much longer…"

All of a sudden Hichigo began forming an orb of white reiatsu between his horns.

"Vanish in the light of a true cero." Hichigo whispered before releasing the massive cero.

Ichigo immediately raised his hand and summoned reiatsu of his own.

"Cero!"

He looked at his hand in shock as the reiatsu suddenly dispersed before it could even take shape.

"What?"

The heat from Hichigo's cero made itself known, causing him to raise his blade before him to intercept the attack. It was his only defense against a cero of that magnitude.

Ichigo knew he had no hope for blocking it completely. It's power was too great and he neither had the drive nor the strength to stand against such strong willed hate.

'It's…too much…'

Ichigo attempted to cut the cero in half with his black zanpakto, but it was useless.

"How can he…"

Ichigo's eyes suddenly widened as his zanpakto unexpectedly shattered under the might of Hichigo's cero.

With nothing standing between him and the beam, it hit him full force.

When he hit the ground full force, Ichigo created a massive crater amongst the Gillians that swarmed his mindscape.

The Gillian swiftly cleared the radius that the crater had made, leaving Ichigo laying in it center… his body nearly broken.

Ichigo winced as pain engulfed his body; he didn't bother to get up, he merely looked into the sky.

'His power… my… power… how can I stand up to it? How did the level in our powers change so drastically? Am I really this weak?'

"What's wrong with me?"

Hichigo suddenly appeared before him, "I already told you that. Your despair and fear of losing your self is stopping you from fighting at your fullest. Come… stand, and don't try using your hollow powers… you saw how well that worked."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he stared at Hichigo.

"You don't get it? Why you couldn't use cero, I mean." Hichigo laughed. "I'm in full control of your hollow powers inside your mindscape. You can't use them without my permission. The fact that you aren't regenerating should have tipped you off. Before you would have healed up instantly."

'So that's why…'

"So… you can only control my powers from here…."

Hichigo grinned, "You make it sound like you'd be safe once you leave. I have ways of weakening you from the outside as well… I can take away any of your powers… permanently."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What do you…"

"Look around you!" Hichigo snapped.

Ichigo watched the Gillian swarming around them, crashing into one another.

"Each Gillian represents parts of yourself… your powers." He pointed to one.

"The ability to summon reiatsu." He pointed to another. "Your Heirro's durability." Another. "Instant regeneration… You see? When Zangetsu was present, they took the forms of skyscrapers. I need only destroy one aspect of yourself… say, instant regeneration…. and you lose that power… forever."

"You'd be affected as well…" Ichigo whispered tiredly.

Hichigo chuckled, "Yeah… but that won't stop me from making you suffer. Don't underestimate my hate for you."

Like before Hichigo clawed the air.

Ichigo felt his heart drop as a Gillian released a mighty cry before getting ripped apart in five pieces.

"That was your instant regeneration. You could still regenerate, but what once took seconds will now take hours."

"Stop!" Ichigo shouted, struggling to stand.

Hichigo laughed before destroying another Gillian, "And that… was the ability to hone your raw instincts. It was the power that let you see through Aizen's illusions."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"You're so pathetic. Your couldn't even protect the power that gave you an edge over Aizen. You probably don't need it to kill Aizen, but it would have made it a lot easier."

Ichigo finally managed to stand up, "I'll kill you."

Hichigo narrowed his eyes before suddenly appearing inches in front of Ichigo.

"I take away two of your greatest powers yet you still see hope in defeating me?"

"Here," Hichigo abruptly pierced Ichigo's chest with his right hand.

Ichigo looked at his hollow in complete shock. 'Why is this happening to me… Just leave me alone…'

"Let me help rid you of that hope… for the last bit of hope… is always the hardest to snuff out."

Hichigo proceed to pull out the remainder of "Ichigo's Hope" and carelessly threw it.

"So weak…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as a being, wrapped in a long tattered, black hooded cloak, began to rise from the ground.

"You couldn't even fight the urge to kill your own father. Had it not been Neliel who confronted him…. he would have fallen. Your sister's would have lost both a brother and a father. You don't deserve to live."

Finally standing up completely and revealing his face, Ichigo locked eyes with a young looking boy that had long ragged black hair and bore a clam expression on his face.

Ichigo was surprised to see the boy wielding his black zanpakto that was now completely restored.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

"You don't know?" The boy asked, "I shouldn't be surprised, you never advanced far enough to meet me. I am all that remains of your shinigami powers… the last remnants that manifested as the spirit of your bankai. I am Tensa Zangetsu."

Hichigo grinned, "I told you… the last bit of hope is always the hardest to remove….If I am the pinnacle of your hollow powers… than he is no doubt the pinnacle of your shinigami powers. I am your despair… while he is your hope."

Ichigo narrowed his gaze; he was standing before the manifestation of his hollow side and shinigami side… defenseless.

Before he could even move, Hichigo appeared before him; his clawed hand cocked back to pierce Ichigo's throat.

'Can't dodge!'

When Hichigo's hand was inches from him, Ichigo was shocked to see it get halted by Tensa Zangetsu's blade.

"Zangetsu!" Hichigo spat hatefully.

Tensa Zangetsu merely locked eyes with the hollow as Ichigo looked at his rescuer in shock.

"Don't thank me. If you think I'm going to help you… your dead wrong. I despise you for what you've become. You've accepted your hollow side for far too long. You're a hindrance just as much as him. Ichigo, whoever defeats you hear gains control of your body. I am merely stopping him from gaining a vessel before I can. If he wins… your loved ones die. If I win I will use all my power to bring back your original self."

Tensa Zangetsu swiftly pushed Hichigo back before turned around and slashing at Ichigo's abdomen.

Ichigo barely managed to back step away from the attack.

"Each one of us represents you wills. I represent the will of your darker side, he represents the will to your light side… and you… you represent the will of a perfect balance between the two."

Ichigo backed away as Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu walked towards him.

Fear suddenly gripped him.

'I can't fight back… I have nothing… I don't want to die… I can't… I haven't lived yet!'

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Halibel's voice echoed in his mind, stopping both his opponents in their steps.

"Tch, I guess times' up." Hichigo spat hatefully.

"The next time the three of us meet… it truly will be the last." Tensa Zangetsu whispered before turning around and vanishing in the throng of Gillian's.

'Halibel?' Ichigo wondered, silently thanking her.

"Be careful Ichigo… you won't be safe… you can't hide… not from me…" Hichigo stated before grinning.

Ichigo felt and uncomfortable chill engulf his body as darkness engulfed him.

(Ichigo's room)

Ichigo's eyes immediately snapped open and sat up on his bed, immediately attempting to control his erratic breathing.

Everything had just happened so fast his was slightly confused.

Like before, his was soaked in his own sweat, so he wiped his face of the perspiration, ignoring Halibel's presence.

'That was close.' He thought, taking a deep breath as he fell back onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay… king?" A raspy voice asked.

Ichigo immediately felt his heart drop as Hichigo stood over him, without a mask, grinning like a mad man.

'No!'

"Why don't you die!" Hichigo snapped before getting closer to him.

Ichigo snapped. Anger welled up inside of him as he unleashed all of his hate for the hollow.

"No more!" He snapped before grabbing Hichigo by his throat and sending him crashing into the wall on the other side of the room.

Before Hichigo could even fall completely, Ichigo used sonido to appear before him and clutch his throat again.

"Why are you here? Leave me!" Ichigo yelled, his reiatsu rising as he tightened his grip. He could see Hichigo looking at him fearfully.

Ichigo lifted his hollow against the wall so that his feet didn't even touch the ground.

"Get away!" Ichigo roared, slamming Hichigo into the wall once more.

"I…I…Ichi….go… ple..please…"

What happened next caused absolute horror to engulf him.

Instead of Hichigo being grabbed by the throat, Halibel was in now in his place.

Halibel was weakly trying to remove Ichigo vice grip on her throat as her feet dangled inches from the floor.

Her eyes bore absolute fear before they began rolling to the back of her head as drool spilled from the side of her mouth.

Ichigo immediately released her and watched in horror as she collapsed on the floor.

He took a fearful step back as he watched her begin to cough.

She was trying to take deep breaths and regain control of her senses.

"What… what's going on?" Ichigo whispered looking between Halibel and his own hand.

Laughter suddenly rang in his mind.

'I told you… you'll never be safe.'

Unable to take any more, Ichigo began to shake uncontrollably as tears began streaming down his face.

"It's too much…" He whispered in despair.

Halibel, who was still shaking slightly from the sudden attack, wiped the drool from the side of her mouth before looking at Ichigo in shock.

'What's wrong with him… why did he attack me…' she wondered as she slowly stood up. She had recovered quickly. 'and why is he crying?'

"Ichi…"

"Stay back!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Halibel looked at him oddly, "What do you…"

"I can't control myself…. Don't come near me!" He whispered fearfully.

'He can't control himself? What does that mean…?'

She took a step towards him, "Ichigo you must calm…"

"I said get back, Halibel! I don't want to hurt you!" Ichigo shouted before taking a step back; he pressed his back to the wall, clutching his head.

'He's panicked… what caused this? What could have scared him so bad?' She wondered.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Ichigo whispered sadly.

"What's wrong?… Tell me." Halibel whispered; seeing him in such a state made something in her want to comfort him.

Ichigo shook his head in refusal, "You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me anyway… Is it about your memories?"

Ichigo finally locked his golden eyes on her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"It's not…Halibel… I can't take it anymore," Ichigo began, his body trembling in fear, "It's tearing me apart… from the inside…"

Ichigo , beside himself with grief, tightly wrapped his arms around Halibel when she was close enough.

Though she was slightly shocked by the abrupt move, Halibel welcomed the hug and for the first time… she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ichigo," She whispered in a soft tone that was unlike her to make, "What's wrong?" As she finished, she rested her head on his chest.

'Why do I feel the need to hold him? This feeling… it's strange to me…'

"I'm scared."

"Why?"

For the first time, Ichigo revealed what was going on with him. He told Halibel everything; How the memories were becoming crippling, how he felt like he wasn't in control of his own life anymore, how his hollow and Zangetsu were a collection of his past memories that gained the power to represent the will of each side of his power, how his hollow took away two of his powers, and even how they were trying to kill him to gain control of his body.

By the time he was finished, Halibel had understood everything.

"So that is why…"

"Yes."

Halibel wasn't sure of what to say. She was at a complete loss.

"How can I continue to live like this… I'd rather end my own life."

"I won't let you do that." She whispered.

"Why not?"

Halibel remained quiet.

"How… can I fight them Halibel? How… when I am defenseless against them?"

Halibel closed her eyes, "I don't know… but… the memories are the source of you problems. What if… instead of fighting them… you accepted them."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "What do you…"

"Accept that you have a past life… accept that you once fought for the shinigami…. That you had friends… family… accept that you cared for them."

"But I am not the same… I don't want to harbor feeling from that life."

"I'm not telling you to revert back to that time. I'm telling you to acknowledge it presence. Don't fight them… accept them. You won't be a completely new person… but you won't lose yourself completely either."

"Accept them." Ichigo whispered to himself.

After telling Halibel what he was going through, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. And now… that she thought of a solution… he wondered if that could be the end of his worries.

"Do you really think that could work?"

"It might." Halibel whispered.

"I… feel better… thank you, Halibel."

"You should rest," Halibel began, letting go of Ichigo, "Tomorrow is an important day."

Ichigo nodded, truly fearing to close his eyes once more.

"I'll try."

He watched as Halibel turned and walked out of his room. He started to walk towards his bed, but when he got there he felt a shape pain piercing his heart.

He didn't know how he knew, but he knew Urahara had finally ceased living.

'So… Aizen did it…" Ichigo whispered, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

(Szayel's Lab)

Pain filled cries echoed throughout the lab as the project neared completion.

"Who would have thought that he could withstand all of that and still have a way of keeping the information a secret?" Szayel stated as he watched the gruesome scene before him.

"I expected him to put up such a fight… but in the end his will was unbendable. He was nearly my equal in every way." Aizen replied, 'I didn't want to get the information like this, but I know there was no other way.'

"This ability… I am envious of it Aizen-sama'

"Are you?" Aizen asked carelessly as he watched the same thing Szayel was.

Suddenly the screams ceased… It was over.

"It's is done… **Aizen sama**."

Aizen watched as the crouched over Aaroniero stood up completely.

"Turn Aaroniero… show me."

The new Sexta Espada slowly turned around.

Aizen smirked as his locked eyes on Urahara's face.

"Is it information there?"

Urahara gave Aizen a dark smile, "The information on recreating the Hogyoku… **I have it**."


	32. Starting Anew

(Author's Note: So sorry for such a long delay, my job has been keeping me very busy and I have been in the process of moving for a couple weeks now. Not to add in the fact that the death of a close friend kept me depressed. Luckily my life has settled down enough for me to update this story. Thank you all who have supported this story and please continue. Remember: Read, Enjoy, Review)

(Recap of Ch. 31)

Pain filled cries echoed throughout the lab as the project neared completion.

"Who would have thought that he could withstand all of that and still have a way of keeping the information a secret?" Szayel stated as he watched the gruesome scene before him.

"I expected him to put up such a fight… but in the end his will was unbendable. He was nearly my equal in every way." Aizen replied, 'I didn't want to get the information like this, but I know there was no other way.'

"This ability… I am envious of it Aizen-sama'

"Are you?" Aizen asked carelessly as he watched the same thing Szayel was.

Suddenly the screams ceased… It was over.

"It's is done… **Aizen sama**."

Aizen watched as the crouched over Aaroniero stood up completely.

"Turn Aaroniero… show me."

The new Sexta Espada slowly turned around.

Aizen smirked as his locked eyes on Urahara's face.

"Is it information there?"

Urahara gave Aizen a dark smile, "The information on recreating the Hogyoku… I have it."

(Chapter 32)

(Early the Next Morning)

*Knock!* *Knock!* *Knock*

Ichigo released a soft sigh as he continued to look up at the ceiling; he had not slept for even a moment since his encounter with both his inner powers and Halibel. His mind was focused on her words and the words of both Tensa Zangetsu and Hichigo.

He softly wiped the tears that had yet to stop streaming down his face. To any onlooker, it would have just looked like his eyes were tearing for no reason, his face was unreadable… emotionless.

The loss of Urahara, the accumulation of everything that was going on within him, the power struggle… it was too much for him alone to handle.

'And what Halibel said… accepting my past life… not fighting it… can it be done?'

*Knock!* *Knock!* *Knock*

"Kurosaki-sama! We have an urgent message from Aizen" Ggio stated from behind the bedroom door.

Ichigo's eyes immediately landed on the door, he knew exactly what they were going to say.

'Aizen was unable to break Urahara… Aaroniero absorbed him…'

The Primera slowly got up and sat at the edge of his bed before bringing his head into his hands.

"Come in…"

The door immediately opened revealing Ggio, Findor, and Po bowing down respectfully.

"Kurosaki sama." They greeted.

Findor began speaking first, "Aizen needs to see you this instant, Urahara…"

Ichigo cut him off, "I know,"

Findor nodded, "Of course Kurosaki-sama. Are you in need of anything?" he finished, noticing his masters disheveled appearance.

Ichigo waved him off as he pulled off the top part of his Arrancar outfit and revealed his very lean but muscular build.

"Aizen will have to wait until I have cleaned myself up… your dismissed."

His fraccion bowed once more before leaving the entrance of his room.

In no rush, Ichigo found an outfit identical to his own (the standard Arrancar outfit… no modifications) and walked towards his wash room.

'Halibel's right… I can't let them eat ate me… the memories… if I can't beat them… I'll just do the next best thing…'

(Forty Minutes Later)

"Oooooo!"

Orihime shook her head furiously, "No no no Wonderweiss-san, your doing it wrong, like this!"

The orange haired teenage once more demonstrated a surprisingly flawless round house kick.

The fourth Espada cocked his head to the side after she had finished, "OOOhhhhhhh!"

Orihime smiled happily at the odd little Arrancar as she watched him attempt to copy her.

When Wonderweiss had first appeared by her side she had freaked out and thought he had meant her harm, it wasn't until Neliel had revealed that Wonderweiss wound be he protector that she relaxed. Out of all the Arrancar she had met, Wonderweiss was definitely the purest in her book. She had been having so much fun with him. It never occurred to her that they got along so well with each other because both had the same level of absentmindedness.

For the past hour, ever since Neliel had left, Orihime had been teaching Wonderweiss the moves Tatsuki once showed her; she was a black belt afterall.

She suddenly began clapping and jumping up and down as Wonderweiss performed a flawless roundhouse kick.

The fourth Espada looked at Orihime absentmindedly for just a moment before realizing he had done it.

He threw his hands up and yelled, "WAHHHHH!"

Orihime eyes widened fearfully and immediately covered her ears at the sonic screeching Wonderweiss emitted, she was even more stunned when the room began to shake under the Arrancar's might.

Orihime was happy it ended after a few short seconds; realizing he was just proud of his accomplishments, she ran up to him and hugged him.

Wonderweiss looked at her oddly, "Ooooooo," he whispered in a low tone before his eyes immediately locked on the door way.

Ichigo was standing there, eyebrow raised, staring at the odd scene before him.

"What's going on here?" He asked curiously; the bath was something he needed greatly. He didn't quite feel one hundred percent, but he was feeling much better than he had been, the lack of sleep didn't bother him in the slightest.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed before running up to Ichigo and giving him a quick hug; Ichigo unconsciously hugged back for the quickest of moments, he was still cautious. It what happened to Halibel happened to Orihime, she'd be dead.

'Hichigo can make me see anything he wants… I must be wary.'

Wonderweiss slowly walked up to him and stood by his side silently, ready to serve Ichigo once again.

Ichigo did not yet know why Wonderweiss had taken a liking to him.

He turned to Orihime, "Has there been any trouble?"

Orihime looked away, not wanting to say.

Ichigo's burning gaze got to her in mere moments, "Yammy came by… he told me that I was useless now that Aizen had Urahara-san… he tried to reach for me but Wonderweiss stopped him from getting too close." Despite the hidden sadness in her voice, she seemed very strong. A confrontation like that would have left her shaking weeks ago, but now she spoke with a newfound confidence. Was it her new power? Or was it the protection he surrounded her with? Was she getting comfortable here?

'How will she take it when she realizes I'll be taking her back to the human world soon? She doesn't belong here.'

"You have my thanks, Wonderweiss, now let's go. I can feel that Aizen has already gathered the other Espada… their waiting for us." Ichigo explained.

Wonderweiss nodded slowly, "Ohhhh"

(Meeting room)

Aizen softly placed his tea filled cup on the table before him and glanced across the table at the vacant seat opposite, then at the other empty seat to its right.

The other Espada and Aizen had been waiting for both Wonderweiss and Ichigo to show up for a good half hour. While the Espada waited patiently for their true leader to show up, Aizen was concealing his frustration with Ichigo. The Primera was not as obedient as the others. When he had summoned them the Espada were expected to appear before him within mere moments, Ichigo could care less.

'A thorn in my side… I admit my mistake in thinking I could control him, now I can only manipulate his actions…'

He was immediately broken out of his thoughts when he felt the unmistakable feel of Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly "sneak up" on him.

The "Master" of Las Noches subtly looked over his shoulder and saw Ichigo standing over him, watching him emotionlessly.

Aizen was barely aware of Wonderweiss passing him and sitting at the vacant seat at the end of the table.

"Aizen-sama." Ichigo greeted curtly. The Primera didn't know why, but being in the same room as Aizen made him feel a sudden... hostility… towards his "boss."

The Espada watched the exchange curiously.

'What happened to him?' Stark wondered.

Ulquiorra eyed him suspiciously, 'He seems… different…'

Ichigo stood with a newfound confidence but they could still see uneasiness in his eyes.

"Kurosaki Ichigo… I believe you had us waiting quite long enough." Aizen stated in a relaxed and uncaring tone.

"Sorry," Ichigo began before walking down to the seat opposite of Aizen, "I haven't been feeling like myself recently."

As his golden eyes locked on Halibel's blue ones, he gave her a quick smile; a silent thank you for being with him when he needed someone to talk to.

When he took his seat, he glanced at Lilynette; the cute nineteen year old-looking Arrancar looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept for days.

When she noticed him looking at her, she blushed red and pretended to take a sudden interest in the table.

"Now that we have finally gathered together, my dear Espada, we can discuss several important matters. The first of which will please you all to hear… Thanks to your brother," Aizen glanced at Aaroniero, "We have the means of recreating the Hogyoku."

Since the Espada could care less, they didn't react much to the news. All they knew now was that Aizen was one step closer to the goal of becoming king. They wouldn't let him even get close though, the only one that would be made king was Ichigo; it had been decided.

For now they would let Aizen believe he was closing in on his dream.

Neliel spoke up, believing at least one of them should seem interested, "Congratulations, Aizen-sama."

Aizen ignored her though; he was paying attention to the Primera. Their eyes were locked with one another.

"_And that… was the ability to hone your raw instincts. It was the power that let you see through Aizen's illusions."_

"_What?"_

"_You're so pathetic. Your couldn't even protect the power that gave you an edge over Aizen. You probably don't need it to kill Aizen, but it would have made it a lot easier."_

Ichigo took his eyes off Aizen and looked down at the table.

'I can no longer give Aizen a reason to use Kyoka Suigetsu on me. Now… even I can't stop him from putting me under complete hypnosis. The only thing on my side is that _**he**_ doesn't know that, but that didn't stop him before.'

'Lilynette," Aizen began, breaking Ichigo out of his thoughts. "You weren't given much time, but how many Gillian have you gathered?"

Lilynette was taken aback by being addressed so suddenly, "Twenty seven Gillian."

Aizen was impressed, "So many?"

Lilynette nodded, "It's harder to find especially powerful Gillian, but I lucked out and found a group of them that had gathered together, ready to devour one another. They were very easy to capture."

Aizen nodded, "Where are they now?"

"Under the dome of Las Noches, roaming around freely." Lilynette looked away, unsure of herself, "I put Rudobone in charge of keeping them in line. His ability to summon Gillian leveled henchmen is quite useful for this operation."

The Former captain eyed her emotionlessly, "Clever, using Rudobone's ability like that. Continue your mission, bring more Gillian."

Ichigo, remembering something, spoke up, "When I lead the assault on Karakura town, I encountered something that can pose a problem to us. Aizen-sama, you saw what happened… the masked warrior that defeated Nnoitora. I have this… Feeling that there are more of his kind, a shinigami with hollow powers, I mean."

Aizen took a drink of his tea, "The ones you are referring to wa former seated officer within Soul Society. Coming into contact with the Hogyoku, a hundred years ago, gave him hollow powers. I must admit that I was impressed with the control that fighter held over his hollow powers."

"I think they should be eliminated before we being our assault on Soul Society." Ichigo explained.

"Do you see them as a threat to you?" Aizen asked curiously.

"No, but Nnoitora was defeated quite easily. They could pose a big problem for us."

Aizen thought deeply, remembering his former captain; Shinji.

"They are nothing but failed Arrancar wannabe's. They won't pose much of a threat."

"They why not deal with it now? Why hesitate?" Neliel countered, backing Ichigo up.

Aizen glanced around the table.

Ichigo continued, "I'm just saying, that fighter wasn't even using half his strength when he defeated Nnoitora. You seem to know about them… How many are there?"

"Eight."

Stark raised an eyebrow, "That many? Plus the Captains, Vice Captain, and any other help? We have to take out as many factions as we can before we start this war, don't you think, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen remained quiet for a few moments.

"I will think on this matter, for now we will make no move. If there's nothing else…"

He gave them time to speak up.

"What of the empty seat **Nnoitora left**?" Aaroniero asked.

"I am currently looking into fill that spot, a most important Arrancar will be joining us soon."

Aizen made sure to look at Ichigo when saying that.

Ichigo vaguely remember Orihime talking about a "green monster" the Aizen had her revive; 'What is he up to?'

"Nothing else…? Then we are dismissed, but know this; Seven months, five to recreate the Hogyoku and two to Arrancarize the Gillian. In seven months we will declare war on Soul Society once more, you have that time to prepare."

As one, the Espada began leveling the meeting room.

"Aaroniero." Aizen called out, Aaroniero was the last to leave, "You will meet both me and Szayel at the lab in one hour. We will begin immediately."

Aaroniero bowed, "Of course… **Aizen-sama.**"

The new Sexta made his way out of the room and saw Ichigo waiting for him, leaning against the wall.

"Kurosaki sama, **can I help you**?" The Sexta asked curiously.

Ichigo looked at him emotionlessly, but Aaroniero could see the sadness he was hiding.

"Can you… show me his face?"

Aaroniero's "normal face" began disfiguring and emitting a clay like substance.

Ichigo felt regret grip him when he looked into "Urahara's" green eyes.

"I would like you to do me a favor."

"Of course, Kurosaki sama." Aaroniero, in Urahara's voice, replied.

"I want you to maintain this appearance."

"Urahara" looked at him curiously, "Why?"

"Orihime believes that Urahara has joined us, I want you to fill that role. Can you use his memories to act like he used to, just around Orihime." Ichigo couldn't meet him in the eyes.

Aaroniero nodded immediately, "Of course, I will do what you ask."

Ichigo nodded, "Thank you…. Do you remember how I used to be as well?"

"Y…yes… Urahara thought very highly of you."

Ichigo winced regretfully.

"Forgive me, Kurosaki-sama, I did not know this troubled you." Aaroniero explained, noticing Ichigo's saddened state.

"Don't worry about it. Keep my past a secret though, don't tell me unless absolutely necessary."

"Urahara" nodded, "Is that all, Kurosaki-sama?"

Ichigo nodded once more and Aaroniero turned to leave.

Alone, Ichigo crouched low to the ground and released a shaky breath; seeing Urahara's face up close unnerved him. He didn't know it would affect him that badly.

'Accept it…. Accept it… Accept it.' Ichigo repeated over and over in his head.

"Are you okay?"

Ichigo immediately looked up and saw Stark and Lilynette watching him curiously.

He quickly gave them a forced smile; it didn't fool them.

Lilynette crouched next to him and patted his back, "What's a matter, Ichigo?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look so good, you haven't for a while now…" Stark noted, "You acting very odd."

Lilynette glared at him, "Don't be so blunt, Stark!"

Stark sighed.

Ichigo grinned, feeling his sadness drifting away, "I said I'm fine… I'm you leader after all. Thanks again for that one, Stark."

"It was either you or me, and I didn't want it."

"I won't argue, I've accepted it, but I don't think I currently ready to lead anything."

"It's a good thing we aren't going anywhere, "Lilynette replied with a warm smile.

Ichigo slowly stood up, "I'll catch you guys later."

"Where are you going?" Stark wondered.

Ichigo smiled before walking away, "Got some thinking to do, I'll come find you a bit later… we could talk."

When Stark and Lilynette were alone, Lilynette pouted angrily.

Stark raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you?"

"He never compliments my looks! I'm a hottie now aren't i?"

Stark ignored her and began walking away.

"Grrrrrr, Stark!" She yelled, "Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you…! Stark! I'm a hottie aren't I?"

She ran after him.

"No." Stark answered bluntly.

Lilynette stomped her foot angrily before crossing her arms across her chest, "How dare you!"

"I'm going back to my room to sleep, your bugging m... gah!"

Lilynette kicked him right between the legs causing the Segunda to fall to his knees and cry out in pain.

Lilynette smirked sweetly before briskly walking past him, "Serves you right… stupid."

(Elsewhere in Las Noches – Balcony overlooking Las Noches)

"So what was the meeting about? Eh, Ulquiorra?" Yammy asked carelessly as he gazed down at the sand dunes and watched the sparing session between all the fraccion.

Ulquiorra briefly glanced at Yammi; he wasn't fooled by Yammi careless tone, he knew Yammi wanted to know if he would be made an Espada now that a spot had opened up.

"About the Hogyoku, the army Aizen is building… and our time limit; seven months." Ulquiorra whispered, his gaze too falling on the sparing session between Halibel's and Kurosaki's fraccion and the one between Neliel's and Neliel herself.

Yammi raised a questioning eyebrow, "What about…"

"Aizen," Ulquiorra cut off, "Has already decided who would fill the empty spot among the espada. It's not you."

Yammi glared and made to complain.

Ulquiorra ignored his rant and made to leave.

"Where you going?" Yammi asked, breaking out of his outburst.

"To speak with someone… alone."

"Tch, suit yourself. I think I'll go blow off steam and take on all those weaklings down there."

Ulquiorra glanced at him emotionlessly.

"How foolish."

"What was that Ulquiorra?"

"Your trash Yammi." Yammi's eyes widened in surprise. "You whine and complain because things don't go your way. Then you attack beings far weaker than you to feel better about yourself. You're a coward."

Yammi had enough, "Me? A coward? I'm not the one hiding behind some shinigami turned hollow."

Ulquiorra wasn't fazed by the comment in the slightest.

"His power is frightening, but that isn't why I follow him. You, who has no control over yourself, has no right to question my actions."

Before Yammi could reply, Ulquiorra used sonido.

"Tch… Ulquiorra..."

Without another word he jumped off the balcony and made his way towards the unsuspecting fraccion.

'ZYou guys will regret having Kurosaki Ichigo as your leader

(Tower 3)

Orihime pressed her back up against a wall and released whiney cry.

Wonderweiss, who had immediately gone back to guarding her after the meeting, cocked his head to the side, "Oh?"

"I'm board!" Orihime whined.

Wonderweiss gave her a whispered moan as if he agreed with her; he immediately crouched to the ground and began looking for something, anything, interesting.

Orihime smiled at the little Arrancar before looking down the long hallway and frowning.

'I wonder when I will be able to see Urahara-san… did he really join Aizen? What Ichigo told me sounds true but… why do I feel doubt? And Ichigo… he's been acting different… more different than before.'

Inoue was abruptly taken out of her thoughts when Wonderweiss swiftly looked over his shoulder at the opposite end of the hall; he was waiting for something.

She began looking around curiously, but her eyes widened when Aizen, Szayel, and…

"Urahara-san!" Orihime cried happily.

'Thank goodness, he's alright!'

She made to run to him but Wonderweiss stopped her by grabbing her right wrist.

She looked at the Arrancar curiously when Wonderweiss shook his head, 'No'

"Why not?"

Wonderweiss didn't respond.

When she looked back, she saw the group of three walking towards her.

She momentarily locked eyes with Aizen and for the first time did not shy away from his gaze.

When they were close enough "Urahara" stared at her emotionlessly.

"Urahara-san! I'm so happy your alright! Kurosaki-kun told me what happened."

She noticed that "Urahara" seemed to be deep in thought… as if he were trying to figure out how to respond to her.

He suddenly broke out in a big smile.

"Why if it isn't Inoue-san! Ichigo told me you were around here somewhere!"

Orihime smiled widely, it had been so long since she heard his voice; she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you Urahara-san… all of my friends. You look different… Where's your hat?"

Urahara smiled, "Lost it… on my way here."

Orihime smiled happily.

Aizen and Szayel ignored the conversation and continued on their way, but not before Aizen eyed Aaroniero; Why was he acting like Urahara?

"I'd love to talk more, but me and Aizen have something very important to do."

"Ohhh… okay! I'm just so happy to see another one of my friends. We should talk with Kurosaki-san too! It'll be just like old times!"

"If only I could open my shop here, it would be, but I don't think I'd make much of a profit." Urahara joked.

Orihime laughed as Urahara began walking away.

"Bye bye! Urahara-san."

Aaroniero waved back at her before turning his back to her catching up with Aizen, any trace of happiness removed from his face; he ignored to look Aizen gave him.

"Such an elaborate act," Szayel began carelessly, glancing at Aaroniero, "For what reason I wonder?"

"Our focus should remain on recreating the Hogyoku."Aaroniero reminded.

"But of course, "Szayel agreed, smiling at the Espada's attempt to avoid the question. "You have the knowledge to recreate it… correct? The only thing you told us was that it would take five months. No other being other than yourself knows how to recreate anything close to the Hogyoku so…"

"Incorrect." Aizen interrupted.

Szayel looked at him curiously.

"Long before Urahara, I myself arrived at the conclusion of Hogyoku, but it ended in failure…. In order to finalize the Hogyoku you need countless souls to sate its limitless appetite for souls, Even after the hundreds upon hundreds I have given it… it was not satisfied in the least. According to Urahara's data, his Hogyoku was also incomplete; therefore, I decided to steal his… and presented it to my own.

"Then you will repeat the process? Create two incomplete Hogyoku and fuse them?"

"Yes."

"And the countless souls?" Szayel continued.

"We will be capturing the purified souls of slain hollow." Aaroniero stated, not even needing to be told by Aizen.

Aizen glanced at him 'Did Urahara know the true power of the Hogyoku? No, he sealed it before he could divulge it's true power…'

"Correct and since I am the only one with a shinigami's zanpakto, I alone must harvest the slain hollows souls. Come we have much to prepare before we even get to that step…"

(Ichigo's Balcony)

Halibel watched Ichigo as he stared out at the vastness that was Las Noches.

She didn't announce her presence and remained quiet as to not disturb him, but she had no doubt he knew she was behind him.

Thought his back was turned to her, she could tell by his stance that he was relaxed. It was good to see; she hadn't seen him calm for a while.

After the meeting she wanted to train her fraccion, but her strong desire to see Ichigo prevented that. She couldn't make sense of that desire though, she had never felt this way for anyone, and this new feeling was confusing.

"Are you all right?" She asked finally.

She saw Ichigo's head nod, "Why are you standing all the way over there?"

"I didn't want to disturb you," She answered emotionlessly.

She had no doubt he was smiling.

"Come over here." He whispered.

When she walked up to his right side she was surprised to fell his arm slip around her waist and bring her closer to him, resting his hand on her hip.

She didn't mind, she enjoyed his touch; she just never showed it nor admit it.

"Why do you always wrap your arms around me?" Halibel wondered aloud.

Ichigo grinned, his mind was a thousand miles away, but he answered.

"I feel very calm when I'm holding you."

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly.

"Urahara's death troubles me greatly… memories of him are flooding my mind and I'm trying not to fight them, it's very hard."

"I see."

"I blame myself for delivering him to his death. ..And Aizen… I don't know Halibel… I see Aizen… and I get angry that he had Urahara killed."

"Would you have given the same order if necessary?" She asked

"I would have said yes last week, but now… I'm not so sure. I don't need the Hogyoku, Aizen does. I captured Urahara, knowing full well what could and would happen; I regret it." Ichigo gave a cold laugh. "And I was so set on killing everyone from my past… I can't even experience the death of my former friend, let alone end his life."

"What was Urahara to you?"

"I don't know? My mentor… I think… a friend? I feel he knew me as well as Orihime does.

"Are you mad at Aaroniero as well then? Since he took your friends life."

"Surprisingly not, I just blame Aizen and myself. It doesn't make sense, does it?

"I guess, you'll get your revenge of Aizen regardless though, and you will learn to forgive yourself."

"I'm trying to do what you suggested… accepting the memories and not fighting them, but it's so strenuous." He grew quiet for a few moments. "I walk the fine line of sanity… one step wrong and… I don't know what could happen."

Halibel remembered when he choked her, when he lost control of himself…

She felt his arm tighten around her and she subconsciously rested her head on his chest.

"I need to go to the human world." Ichigo stated abruptly.

Halibel narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Why?" she asked in a careless tone.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. I think I might find something that can help me there. I'm sitting around and torturing myself. I need to do something… I need answers"

Halibel grew quiet for a while.

"I'll go with you." She stated.

Ichigo shook his head, "I need you to cover for me. I don't want Aizen getting suspicious. And besides, It's something I have to do alone."

"When were you planning to go?"

Ichigo suddenly snapped his fingers and a large Garganta immediately opened up behind them.

"Now."

(Author's Note: How was it? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know if that long break made me rusty. I know there wasn't much action, but the next chapter will definitely pick up. Once more, so sorry for the long wait and you can expect another chapter by next week.

So apparently Halibel was already a Vasto Lord in cannon, for my stories sake, let's just say they were all adjuchas class hollow.)


	33. The Question Revealed

Author's Note:

I love the concept of Final Getsuga Tensho, I will leave it up to a vote to see if you, the readers, wish to see it used. Want Final Getsuga Tensho? Not? Review me with what you think.

I hate how, despite Ichigo using his new found power, Aizen was even recognizable. Ichigo brought DARKNESS, in its entirety, down on Aizen. How the hell did he survive that? In general, the battle was amazing. Ichigo dealt the final blow and Urahara finished it with an ingenious seal.

I kinda wanna say that the canon Ichigo's power level, right before using Final Getsuga Tensho, equals my stories Ichigo's power level… but I will not say that because Ichigo in my story would be way too powerful. So I will tell you that my stories Ichigo's power level equals to that of Aizen in his Chrysalis form… I say that's fair. Aizen did manage to battle Yoruichi, Urahara, and Isshin in that form and their three of the strongest captains around. So Ichigo is super powerful, but not too powerful plus he doesn't have regeneration any more. Stark's and Halibel's power level are the slightest bit higher than Aizen's right now. (The only reason I hate stating power levels is because Bleach canon power levels are so unclear, but I say this is a fair estimate for my story- it all gets down to special abilities)

You guys will love this chapter, I grantee it! (I'm not 100 percent sure. Saying this makes my guarantee useless lol) I hope you enjoy.

PS….To those of you that think that I have made Aizen too much of a threat for Ichigo. I am simply using the fact that Aizen's shikai is completely and utterly hax. I am also using the fact that Ichigo is worried that Aizen will use that Hax shikai into attacking his comrades, that's why Ichigo is very cautious around him.

(Chap. 32 Recap)

"I need to go to the human world." Ichigo stated abruptly.

Halibel narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Why?" she asked in a careless tone.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now. I think I might find something that can help me there. I'm sitting around and torturing myself. I need to do something… I need answers"

Halibel grew quiet for a while.

"I'll go with you." She stated.

Ichigo shook his head, "I need you to cover for me. I don't want Aizen getting suspicious. And besides, It's something I have to do alone."

"When were you planning to go?"

Ichigo suddenly snapped his fingers and a large Garganta immediately ripped open behind them.

"Now."

(Chapter 33)

Halibel was slightly taken aback, "Now? Why s…."

"I need to do this." Ichigo repeated calmly, turning his back to her and gazing into the Garganta.

"Many things could go wrong… somebody could recognize you… the captains might have stationed themselves all over Karakura Town; can you face all of them, plus the masked ones, alone? That is the worst case scenario. You would have no back up. You are the strongest being in Hueco Mundo, but even you have limits."

"I will conceal my identity."

"And your reiatsu?" Halibel asked.

She was slightly surprised when, what looked like, black cloth began engulfing him.

The end result left Ichigo in what appeared to be a plain black hooded coat that covered his face in darkness.

Halibel's eyes widened as his reiatsu vanished completely, no one should be capable of such a feat.

"Szayel made it for me… a couple of days ago. I knew one would come in handy. It will block my reiatsu."

Halibel focused on the only thing that could betray him… a single horn that poked out of the hoods opening.

"Humans can't see me… I won't make myself aware to any spiritually aware beings." Ichigo explained further before stepping towards the Garganta.

She tried again, "And you won't let me come with you?"

Ichigo didn't answer; she already knew the answer to that.

"I'll be back."

The Garganta slammed shut behind him.

Halibel felt a sense of foreboding as she stared where the Garganta had just been.

'He won't find what he's looking for.'

She ignored the fact that she was hoping this was the case…

(Sands of Las Noches)

Yammy released an angered roar as he fell to one knee, both his hands intertwined with his opponents as he grappled to regain his dominance.

"Why have you attacked us so suddenly, what has brought this on?" Po, Ichigo's fraccion and the strongest Numeros in Las Noches, asked angrily; he had used all of his strength to bring Yammy to his knees and was now trying to keep it that way.

"You damned Numeros!" Yammi shouted.

Like he had told Ulquiorra, Yammi had interrupted the fraccion's brawl and proceeded to crush every fraccion except Po. Neliel and her fraccion remained training a fair distance away from the scene.

"You no longer have the energy stored up to cause one such as myself to fall. I have the strongest power base among the weaker Arrancar, my strength surpasses even yours." Po explained calmly.

"Do not forget that I was an Espada!"

Po stared at him calmly, "Was."

Yammi's eyes burned fiercely.

"Do you think Kurosaki-sama will allow you to get away with this?"

"Tch, how quick you betray Barragan. Just like Ulquiorra betrayed Aizen…"

Po raised an eyebrow, "Barragan? I know no one by this name."

Before Yammi could reply, his eyes widened.

Halibel had appeared.

She was nearly half their size, but her aura engulfed both of them in fear.

The female espada silently glanced at her fallen fraccion. Sun Sun's right arm was blown off, Apache's was bleeding heavily, and Mila Rose was spitting up blood.

She looked at two of Ichigo's fallen fraccion; they were in no better shape.

"Why did you do this?" She whispered emotionlessly.

Yammi didn't answer.

She vanished and in an instant both of Yammi's arms were severed. He gave a pain filled cry and blood shot out of him.

Po moved as far away from Halibel as possible, least he accidentally incurred her wraith.

"You will never lay another finger on them." She talked in such way that hid her anger. She never forgave those that brought her girls harm. It was the only way to provoke Halibel into despising you.

Yammi never thought things through before acting.

"You witch! You Witch! You took my…." Yammi continued to shout obscenities to Halibel as she pulled out a small cube from her clothes.

"I won't kill you." Yammi's eyes widened as he recognized the stone as Caja Negacion "But you will never lay your hands on them again."

Yammi knew that Caja Negacion wouldn't hold him forever, but it would take him far longer to escape than it would have before he lost his built up power.

"Wait!"

Yammi released one more roar as Halibel threw the cube directly into his hollow hole.

Blinding light engulfed the former Espada, sealing him in another dimension.

"H…Hali…bel…sama…"

Halibel immediately walked over to Apache.

Halibel frowned, Yammi's zanpakto was still sticking out of her abdomen, "Apache…"

"H…help…"

Halibel swiftly looked over her shoulder, Po was standing before Findor and Ggio.

"You."

Po turned to her, "Halibel… thank you f…"

"Bring me Inoue Orihime."

(Karakura Town – Three Hours Later)

"Tatsuki, oi! Tatsuki!" A girl in red hair shouted from the other side of the street. Both she, and her best friend, had decided to visit Karakura towns shopping district right after school let out.

Since shops lined up on both sides of the street, the red haired girl thought her friend was too focused window shopping.

Tatsuki, the woman in question, immediately jumped as her friend ran up to her and playfully poked her sides.

"Chizuru!"

"Hehe. What were you thinking about, hmm? You always have a glazed look in your eyes now."

Tatsuki sighed, "Don't you think it's odd?"

Chizuru frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since the entire town woke up. Look around."

Chizuru looked around; Crowds of people were going about their daily lives.

"Nobody seems to care how an entire city was put to sleep, or the fact that we cann't remember what we were doing when it happened. Not only that but what about Ichigo? Orihime? Chad? Ishida? No one knows where they are."

Chizuru frowned, " I guess your right, "She began tearing up, "I miss Orihime."

Tatsuki smiled, "Don't cry, I'm sure she's with Ichigo and the others… I just wish I knew they were safe. I feel that something big happened and we missed it."

"I kinda know what you mean."

Both slowly walked down the street.

"Keigo and Mizuiro feel the same; we were talking at school today. Keigo said that Ichigo's dad has no clue where Ichigo is. The old man said Ichigo was a teenage and expected his son to vanish for days on end… what a weirdo… Karin and Yuzu are taking it hard though. They miss him… I do t…"

She lost her balance as she bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction.

Tatsuki immediately looked over her shoulder, "S…sorry…"

The person she had bumped into was covered in a black coat; he stopped, facing away from her.

The person waited a few moments before slowly resuming his walk.

"How rude." Chizuru whispered.

Tatsuki focused on the thing poking out from under the person's hood, 'Is that a…horn?'

"Hey!"

He had bumped into another girl.

The girl looked around to see who had bumped her.

Tatsuki and Chizuru could clearly see the man, but the girl obviously couldn't.

"Strange…" Chizuru whispered, "Let's go."

Tatsuki remained frozen, staring at the man in the coat, something clicked in her mind.

"Ichigo?"

The feeling was strong.

Chizuru raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

Tatsuki blinked, the man was gone.

"N…never mind… I… I thought…"

"Come on… we have to get started on Homework."

Tatsuki shook her head; nodded. "Yeah, your right…"

Without another word both girls walked down the busy street.

Other than to those directly involved, Karakura town was now back to the way it was.

(Overlooking Karakura Town shopping district)

Ichigo, still covered in a black coat, crouched low at the very top of a telephone pole.

"T…Tatsuki." He whispered weakly.

"_Come on Ichigo, stop making such a scary face. You'll freak Orihime out even more. She won't like you anymore." Tatsuki explained, releasing a heavy sigh._

"_Like me? Your crazy…. And my face isn't scary." Ichigo replied angrily._

"_No reason to get upset. I'm just saying, you'll never get a girlfriend like that."_

"_I don't want a girlfriend." _

_Tatsuki laughed, "Well Orihime is going to be really sad to hear that." _

Ichigo shook his head, once more riding himself of those memories.

"Another friend of mine… a long time friend…"

The first thing he had done, once he arrived above the outskirts of Karakura Town, was wander. Confusion gripped wondered what he should do; how he should go about searching for the answers to his "questions". He didn't even know where to start.

For the first hours he did nothing but walk the streets that were once so familiar. Now he only saw them as something from a distant dream.

Seeing this girl, Tatsuki, was the lead he had been looking for. She jogged his memories from a past life.

_Tears came to Ichigo as Tatsuki, both five years old, once more knocked him to the ground._

"_Ahhh….ahhh…. Th..th…th…that was… too… hard… ahhh!" Ichigo cried._

"_Stop being a baby!" Tatsuki shouted, putting her fists up and slowly walking towards her still crying opponent._

_Ichigo gave a startled cry before turning around and running away._

"_Come back here!" Tatsuki shouted._

_Those watching had trouble containing their laughter._

"_M…mom!" Ichigo cried, tears streaming down his face; "Mo… umph!"_

"_My my my, what happened?" A sweet voice whispered._

_Tatsuki stopped in her tracks; cries from Ichigo stopped instantly as a woman he ran into embraced him._

"_Oh dear, Tatsuki, your quite the little fighter."_

_Tatsuki couldn't help but grin at the compliment as she scratched the back of her head._

"_Thank you Mrs…"_

Ichigo gripped both his head and chest, but immediately attempted to regain his balance on the telephone pole.

That specific memory caused him severe pain.

"Who was that woman? The one that held me?" His breathing was labored he felt almost frantic. That unknown woman had shaken him greatly.

He knew the woman was the reason his heart felt like it was being pierced by a blade right now.

"More questions in a place I hoped to find answers." He whispered to himself. Adding more quietly, "Who am I kidding, I don't even know the questions I need answered."

He knew that woman was important though… that he had to find her. She had all the answers, he felt. "But where do I start looking?"

A sudden vision of a small shop appeared in his mind.

(Outside Urahara Shop- 15 Minutes Later)

"That's the last of them." A deep, monotone, voice stated quietly. Stacks of cardboard boxes surrounded him.

"You have our gratitude." Tessai replied tiredly. His once lively voice was now a mere exhausted whispered.

"Are you alright?"

"Well enough."

Chad knew that the battle that had finally reverted Karakura Town back to normal had taken a lot out of Tessai.

He had, fortunately, been at Soul Society training with Captain Kyoraku and Ishida. For what he had heard, only the highest tier fighters would have been able to pull off a victory.

Aizen had won that battle, he had captured Sol Society's greatest mind.

"You nearly died." Chad replied finally, looking at boxes. He had only come back to help pack up.

"Thanks to Captain Unohana's timely arrival, I didn't." Tessai's words were laced with sadness. He subconsciously placed his hand on his chest. He wore nothing, but a pair of black pants, his upper body wrapped in bandages.

"And mister Urahara?"

Tessai showed a pained expression, "That is why we are closing the shop and going to Soul Society. So we can decide a plan of action together from there. All of Soul Society is in disarray because of Urahara's abduction. We need all the help we can get. Ururu and I are all that's left… there's nothing for us here."

Chad looked over to Ururu; she was sweeping.

Tears still streamed down her face at the loss of Jinta, she hadn't spoken to anyone since.

"Everyone else is training as well. Rukia, Ishida…. Everyone." Chad whispered, turning back to Tessai.

"Orihime, Urahara, Ichigo… all three of them. We need to get them back." Tessai explained.

"And those masked warriors?" Chad asked.

"They decided to join Soul Society as well. They will go later today."

"And what of Karakura Town?"

"After the battle, Isshin Kurosaki's latent abilities resurfaced fully. Now, I doubt even Aizen can match him. Ishida's father, Ryuken, will also stay. Both are powerful enough to defend Karakura town until help arrives from Soul Society."

"I see. I spoke with Mr. Kurosaki the other day when he was visiting Soul Society. He told me that he was visiting Ichigo's mother's grave all the time now, he feels guilty for losing the child she died to protect. He looked… exhausted."

Tessai nodded, "His family has been through much. There is much more to Isshin's story than you realize."

The conversation was cut off when a circular sliding door appeared before them. Chad knew it was a senkaimon, an entrance to Soul Society.

Chad watched the black butterfly that appeared when the doorway opened; it was followed closely by Captain's Zaraki and Komamura.

"You ready?" Zaraki asked in a dead serious tone.

Tessai nodded, "We are packed."

"It is Captain Yamamoto's order to destroy the shop and the underground training facility beneath." Komamura explained calmly. Tessai nodded in understanding.

"It will be done by whoever comes to escort the masked ones to Soul Society. Right now you take only yourselves, the boxes can be brought later. Timing and security it tighter than ever at Soul Society. Let's go."

"Let's go, Ururu." Tessai whispered.

The little girl nodded her head sadly and walked into the entrance to Soul Society. Tessai followed.

"Come on, we don't have all day." Zaraki snapped.

Chad nodded, "Sorry."

He went in, followed by the captains, but not before he felt… "Something"

He swiftly looked over his shoulder, between the captains, just in to see the very moment the door had closed.

A man, garbed in black was standing directly before the entrance… staring at them.

'What… was that?' he wondered, slightly shaken by the unexpected occurrence.

"Something wrong?" Zaraki asked, noticing the human's change in stance.

"It's nothing."

"You should be happier. It's not every day that a human is allowed to come to Soul Society to train. The Head captain wishes to have everyone that has the ability to fight to get trained. No one is excluded, even you." Komamura explained in monotone.

Chad nodded, remembering the time when his biggest fear was being confronted by a captain.

"You'll be training with my division." Zaraki grinned, "You want the power to help save Kurosaki and his woman? I'll help you out."

Chad wasn't comforted by that piece of information.

(Urahara Shop)

Ichigo stared at the space the senkaimon had been moments before; he slowly looked over his shoulder, staring at the Urahara shop.

"Chad…"

A memory of when he first met Chad past though the back of his mind; he wasn't bothered by it.

"Fragments of memories only… pieces…can barely fill in the blanks… what am I doing here?" He asked himself, "What am I looking for?"

He was so confused and every action he took drove him deeper into despair.

The memories, except the one about the woman, no longer caused him pain, but they left him feeling empty.

'That woman…' Something Chad had said caused him to worry.

"_I spoke with Mr. Kurosaki the other day when he was visiting Soul Society. He told me that he was visiting Ichigo's mother's grave all the time now, he feels guilty for losing the child she died to protect."_

'Kurosaki… the one I told Neliel to kill when we invaded. My father…' His eyes widened as realization dawned on him. "Grave? That woman… my mother?"

Ichigo gave a pained groan as a memory of his mother hugging him appeared in his mind.

He clutched his chest, 'Damn it!'

(45 minutes later)

_**Here lies Masaki Kurosaki…**_

_**Loving Wife…**_

_**Loving Mother…**_

_**You will always be remembered…**_

Ichigo stared emotionlessly as he read the tombstone.

After wondering around Karakura Town more, looking for something… anything, this place appeared in his mind; just as the shop had.

His memories guided him to this very spot; before his mother's grave.

He didn't know why tears streamed down his face, but he was unable to control them.

He could picture his mother's face finally… she was beautiful.

He lost track of time, his eyes never leaving the gravestone.

It came to him, very slowly; the true question he wanted answered.

The question wasn't "who am I" That had never been the true question he wanted answered. The question, he now realized, had always been "Where do I belong?"

He was here, in Karakura Town, trying to find that answer.

He knew the only person that might help him would be his father.

'I have no choice.' He thought sadly, wiping some of the tears from his cheeks.

"Oh!" Ichigo swiftly looked over his shoulder, his hand moving to his sword, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you."

A girl, no older than eleven, with brown eyes and shoulder length black hair, stood behind him.

Ichigo knew who she was instantly. He had dreamt about her once. His hollow side had slayed her, his other sister, and his father, to torture him.

'Karin.'

"Uhh, are you lost?" Karin asked curiously.

Ichigo shook his head; she stared at him oddly.

"Then why are you standing in front of my mom's grave? Did you know her?"

Karin wasn't dumb, she saw the sword at his hip, and the horn sticking out from under the cloak. The man before her was obviously a spirit.

"I think I knew her… once… a long time ago."

Karin's eyes widened just a fraction, 'That voice… It can't be…'

"Are you a shinigami?" She outright asked.

Ichigo was taken aback, he didn't answer.

"What are you doing here?"

"Thinking,"

Karin frowned, "Oh."

Ichigo could see the sadness in her eyes.

Fighting the temptation to leave, he asked, "Are you alright?"

Karin didn't answer for a moment.

"I had to get out of my house for a while. I hate being there. It makes me miss… never mind."

'Who is this guy?' She wondered.

"If you're not a shinigami… then what are you? You can't be human… not with that horn sticking out."

"I don't know what I am."

Karin raised an eyebrow, "What's your name?"

Ichigo didn't answer and made to walk away.

"Wait!"

Ichigo ignored her.

"Your just going to leave?"

"Ichi-nii." she added in a more quite tone.

He froze in his steps.

"It is you, isn't it?"

He didn't answer.

"Don't lie! It's you, isn't it! I'm not stupid… this feeling I have… I knew it was you the moment you spoke!"

Ichigo did nothing as she ran up behind him and hugged him.

"Don't go." She whispered.

She hugged him tighter. "Where have you been? What happened to you?"

Ichigo frowned; she was crying.

"I'm not who you think I am. You must have me mistak…."

She released him, "Then take off you hood."

Ichigo turned to her, "I'm not…"

He felt his heart ache seeing the tears stream down her face.

He made to reach for his hood; he didn't want her to cry anymore.

"Well, well, well," Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt a powerful presence appear above him, he swiftly looked up. "Nice trick, hiding behind a cloak that can hide your reiatsu completely…" The man had blonde, jaw length, hair with brown eyes; a zanpakto in his left hand. Though he spoke with an uncaring tone, he was dead serious.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked, placing his hand on his zanpakto.

The man pointed to himself, "Me?"

All of a sudden, seven more powerful beings appeared behind him.

"I'm Hirako Shinji," He grinned, "Pleased to meet you."

(Author's Note)

So sorry for the long wait; writer's block is a pain in the ass. The fact that I hate where this manga is going, isn't helping much lol. Nothing makes sense anymore lol.

Don't worry, I won't give up on this story though.

Please don't forget to review.

And get ready for chapter 34; 8 Vs. 1…. Ichigo Vs. The Vizards


	34. Eight Vs One: Might of the Primera

(Author's Note)

Sorry for such a long wait, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It was very exciting to write. I'm putting my all into this battle and it's barely beginning! Please Read, Enjoy, Review! I never thought my story would be this liked!

(Chapter 34)

Ichigo stared at the eight warriors before him emotionlessly; his eyes immediately landing on Love's

"Didn't I stab you in the heart?" Ichigo asked carelessly.

Love glared at him, "Only a bastard performs sneak attacks during a battle."

It was Ichigo's turn to glare, "Don't give me that, don't start thinking there is a code of conduct during battle."

"Why you…"

Shinji, who was right next to Love, held up his hand, stopping his comrade from doing anything reckless.

"We can't rush in blind, not this time. Besides, you haven't completely healed yet."

"How did you find me?" Ichigo asked.

A memory passed in his mind.

He had lost control of his hollow powers and nearly killed the youngest looking girl; in an instant the others detained him.

He remembered the looks in each of their eyes after that; they had been wary of him.

"Find you? It wasn't that difficult," Shinji began with a shrug, "We've had Hachi here up the security all around Karakura Town ever since you Espada reverted it back to its original place. A complex Kido that could detect if any life form entered the Town. See, the town has been cut off; no one leaves or enters least a senkaimon or Garganta is opened. Fill in the rest yourself."

"You eight, Vizards?"

"Tch, he knows about us." Kensei snapped cracking his knuckles.

"He's a pawn of Aizen, what do you expect?" Rose replied.

"Hey you guys, ain't that Ichigo's sister standing behind him?" Mashiro wondered curiously, she had seen Karin when the vizards had taken to scoping out Ichigo before they even met him.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder, forgetting Karin was even there, she still looked sad.

"That's her alright." Lisa confirmed.

"Hachi, things might get dangerous." Shinji stated.

The large man nodded, snapping his fingers as he did so.

Karin locked eyes with Ichigo, "Ich…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off when an orb of yellow kido engulfed her.

Ichigo glanced at it carelessly.

"Forgive me little one, but this is no place for you. Return home safely." Hachi explained, snapping his fingers once more.

Ichigo's golden eyes watched as the fabric of space surrounding the golden orb began to fold.

Karin vanished, leaving Ichigo alone with the Vizards.

Shinji grinned, "Now that we've taken care of that little problem, can't have you using her as a hostage can we? So, you obviously know all about us, what of you?"

"Trying to get information out of me?" Ichigo asked.

Shinji kept his grin, "Why not? Love and others told us of your power… how you defeated Captain Kuchiki instantly and helped in the capture of Urahara. According to Captain Kyoraku's intel, you don't fit the Primera's description, but you are obviously just as powerful."

Ichigo remained silent.

"Come now, you can tell us politely or we can take them from you by force. It can be easy enough to capture you…" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "… and send you to Soul Society where we can steal the information right from your mind. Who are you? What is your number, Espada?" Kensei asked.

"Capture me? Don't make me laugh."

Ichigo swiftly unsheated his blade and swiped the space beside him.

The ground began to shake.

Fortunately no graves were to Ichigo's right or they would have been upturned as the ground split in half; creating a large fissure.

All the Vizards eyes widened.

"Impossible." Lisa whispered, "Merely swiping his blade… caused that much damage?"

"You can fight, and all of you can die… Or you can turn around and leave me be. I have no desire to fight anyone here." Ichigo explained calmly.

"Can't be doing that… you being an enemy and all." Shinji explained.

"Stop talking to that dumbass!" Hiyori shouted angrily.

"What do you want me to do, eh? This being sacred ground and all, we can't start fighting here!" Shinji complained.

"Focus on the Espada!" Kensei snapped.

Shinji's eyes turned back as Ichigo swiped him blade towards them.

A massive gust of wind crashed into the Vizards, sending them soaring far back enough to take them out of the vicinity of the grave yard; a distance that surprised them.

The sound of sonido graced their ears; Ichigo appeared before them, five hundred feet off the ground.

"Shinji, I have a bad feeling about this. This guy isn't even trying and he already caused an earthquake and sent us flying…" Rose whispered, trying to see if he could look under Ichigo's hood.

"Hachi, can you channel the massive amounts of reiatsu we create away from Karakura town so that the Town will be unaffected? We can't risk sealing even an ounce of our power with your kido necklaces." Shinji stated.

Hachi nodded, "Not channel, but block. I can create a barrier around all of us that can suppress any amount of reiatsu… but I need time."

Ichigo watched as the large man swiped his face with both of his hands.

The Espada smirked when the man's reiatsu tripled and he now donned a Balinese demon hollow mask.

"It would be too difficult least I use my full power, you must try to avoid taking this fight to the ground. We can't involve human casualties… ten minutes. Don't release too much reiatsu…. And hope he doesn't as well." Hachi stated, his tone slightly darker, before vanishing via shunpo.

Ichigo sensed him reappear on the ground below.

"Sure you want to waste a man like that?" Ichigo asked.

"Quite confident aren't you?" Shinji asked.

"Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Mashiro Kuna, Kensei Muguruma, Rojuro Otoribashi, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushoda… Lisa Yadomaru, "Ichigo began, remembering their names.

The vizards stared at him warily.

"You will regret standing in my way. I had no desire to do this… but you leave me no choice."

Ichigo grabbed the front of his rob and ripped it off, revealing the final layer of clothing that protected his identity.

White bandages were wrapped around his torso, right arm, and face, ending just beneath his eyes. The remains of a tattered white cloak covered his lower body.

The remains of his hollow mask he broke off, as was an ability of becoming a Vasto Lord; the ability to separate one's self from their mask completely.

His appearance; his golden eyes, peach skin, and waist length orange hair, gave his something of a regal look. To the vizards, his appearance troubled them. It was like his threat level had increased for some reason.

As one, the seven donned their hollow masks, glaring at the enemy before them.

"Don't underestimate him." Shinji warned in his half hollow voice.

"We know that stupid." The demonic voice of Hiyori snapped back as they, unsheathed their zanpakto.

"Anyone else think we're wasting time?" Lisa asked emotionlessly.

Ichigo locked eyes on Shinji as he nodded, "Let's do this."

They came at him as one, coming from all directions.

Shinji and Hiyori went right and left, Kensei and Mashiro above, Lisa below; Rose and Love charged him head on.

"Splitting my attention?" Ichigo wondered aloud, resheathing his zanpakto, "Your reiatsu is amazing to say the least, but I won't even have to use my sword."

Rose came first, his blade raised high; fully intent on bringing it crashing down with the enhanced strength his hollow mask gave him.

Ichigo grabbed the blade as easily as if he was grabbing a stick, stopping the blow abruptly.

"What?"

"Love get out of there!" Rose shouted.

Ichigo took his eyes off Love and looked past him; Rose was a few yards back.

Ichigo eyed Rose's "bird" mask suspiciously as the shinigami levitated his zanpakto and scabbard in a cross shape before him.

Rose began moving his fingers as if he was playing a piano.

In an instant Ichigo found himself bound by tightened wire. He released Love's blade as the wire tightened further.

"You got him Rose?" Love shouted, turning to his partner.

He noticed Rose was struggling to keep the attack active.

"No matter how hard I keep tightening it… he's not… His Heirro is too powerful… Get him while he's restrained!"

Not using his zanpakto this time; Love cocked his fist back, and with enough force that would have shattered a skyscraper, connected his fist against the right side of Ichigo's face.

What should have viciously separated body from head, merely jerked Ichigo's head to the left; stunning Love further.

Ichigo smirked, glancing at the connecting fist, "This is the best you got?"

He carelessly look to his right and saw Hiyori creating a cero from the opened mouth of her hollow mask, Shinji was coming from his left, forming a cero of his own from his fist.

Love shunpo'd away as both red beams hit him head on, engulfing him in an explosion.

"Got him?" Hiyori shouted over the roar of the explosion.

"Not likely." Shinji replied.

It took mere moments, but when the smoke cleared, Ichigo stood where he was before, completely unharmed.

The Espada smirked; brushing a way a long strand of his orange hair.

"That was pretty g…"

"Mashirooooooooooo!"

Ichigo looked up, his vision blurred by the sun.

"Mashiro don't!" Ichigo heard Kensei yell.

"Drop! Kick!"

Mashiro appeared before Ichigo, landing what should have been a devastating kick on Ichigo's shoulder.

The force of the blow was so powerful that Mashiro's Hollow mask shattered instantly, leaving the green haired vizard shocked as Ichigo grabbed her leg that rested on his shoulder.

"Her mask… shattered? Lisa exclaimed, watching the shards of Mashiro's mask fall.

"Get away from him, Idiot!" Kensei yelled, charging Ichigo.

Ichigo swung Mashiro around once and sent her soaring towards Kensei, who caught her with one arm.

Kensei looked down at his partner, "What were you doing? Wasting all your power on one attack."

Mashiro smiled weakly from the drastic loss in reiatsu.

"She didn't." Love replied, "Didn't you guys see it? This guy released a burst of reiatsu at the exact same place and time Mashiro kicked him. He cancelled out the physical blow with his own reiatsu."

"This guys something." Shinji whispered, watching as Ichigo swiftly turned around; lifting his leg in the process.

Lisa glared as her zanpakto was redirected by the bottom of Ichigo's sandal. The vizard swiftly Shunpo'd away, rejoining the others.

One by one Ichigo watched as the vizards removed their masks.

"Done already?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't get cocky!" Kensei snapped, allowing Mashiro to stand back up on her own.

"Shall I go now?" Ichigo wondered.

He took a step towards them; stopping instantly when a sharp pain pierced his mind. His eyes narrowed, 'What was that?'

'Where do you truly belong?' a voice echoed in the back of his mind. 'Your just like them… a misfit…'

Ichigo ignored it, taking another step.

He saw Lisa take a cautious step back, "Afraid?"

Lisa glared at him, "Yeah right, frustrated… I have better things to do than deal with you!"

Ichigo laughed, "Reading your erotic manga?"

The simple statement held more weight than Ichigo realized.

All the vizards eyes widened instantly, "What… what did you say?" Lisa asked in shock.

"Lisa… Aizen shouldn't know that about you…. right?" Love asked.

"Unless…" Shinji began.

"Of course he shouldn't know about it you idiot! It's not like i used to lend them to him or anything!" Lisa shouted in frustration. "Only you guys kn..."

All of a sudden Ichigo appeared directly before her, her face in the palm of his hand.

"Lisa!" Rose shouted.

Ichigo sent her crashing into the earth so fast that Lisa created velocity rings as she plummeted.

Were it not for the web of kido catching her, that Hachi had undeniably created, her body would have broken against the earth's surface.

"Stop talking amongst yourselves; fight me so that I may do what I came for."

"I don't care what you guys are going to do, but I'm not going to hold back anymore." Kensei began, holding up his zanpakto. "I can't wait for Hachi…"

"Me neither." Love replied.

"Is it agreed then?" Lisa asked.

Hiyori shrugged, "Why not?"

Suddenly a deep voice echoed throughout the sky; it was obviously Hachi's.

"_Brethren-in-arms withdrawing for the distance of Eight sun and standing still; blue bolt, white bolt, black bolt, red bolt; sinking into the ocean together seeking redemption! Gate of the Dragon Tail!"_

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as huge, skyscraper sized, white pillars formed to the right; creating a massive shield-like barrier.

"_Gate of the Tiger Fang!"_

To Ichigo's left, far off in the distance; a black, watermill shaped, structure appeared.

"_Gate of the Turtle Shell!"_

To his left; Small hexagons combined together, forming a massive honeycomb like wall.

"_Gate of Phoenix Wings!"_

When Ichigo looked above him, planks of thick red columns formed together, making what looked like a lap shade.

A dark and translucent barrier suddenly formed; connecting the four, skyscraper sized, structures together.

"Just in time, Hachi!" Shinji called out.

"_Gate of Four Beasts!"_

Ichigo looked around, the barrier containing them was massive; it looked as if a huge rectangular prison was floating over half of Karakura town.

The windmill's inner sections slowly began opening up like a set of fangs and in a moment Hachi appeared in the barrier with the other vizards. The barrier closed once more.

"Impressive."

Hachi released a shaky sigh as his hollow mask dissolved.

"Easy Hachi." Rose whispered, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Hachi nodded, wiping the sweat from his brow, "I had to make it much larger than I usually do…"

"Now that we don't have to hold back any more…." Love began.

Ichigo emotionlessly watched as their reiatsu began to rise, ignoring the fact that Lisa had returned.

"Keep your eyes on us, Espada!" Love shouted, "Crush Down! Tengumaru!"

Love's zanpakto immediately transformed into a large black Kanabo covered in blades.

"Smash!" Lisa began, slamming the hilt of her zanpakto into the mouth of her scabbard before twirling it over her head, "Haguro Tonbo!"

Mid spin, her weapon changed into a long pole arm outfitted with a spaded-blade on one end and a heavy ball on the other.

"Play: Kinshara!" Rose shouted, his zanpakto becoming a gold whip tipped off with a flower.

"Blow it Away! Tachikaze!"

In an instant Kensei held a combat knife with a bronze guard.

"My turn!" Mashiro shouted, throwing her zanpakto in the air. The other vizards hide their surprise, Mashiro rarely used her shikai.

"Punch and Kick 'em to Death! Shurahachi!"

Her zanpakto turned into a ball of light that separated and engulfed both her hands and feet.

When the light died down she wore metal armor-like guards on each appendage.

"Chop Cleanly! Kubikiri Orochi!" Hiyori exclaimed, her katana becoming a large cleaver with a serrated saw like blade.

Hachi, who had summoned his zanpakto via kido, grasped it's hilt, "Vanquish! Darkness that befalls what you see as an enemy, standing upright, silent to the end. March on with truth and temperance. Form a circle and fly though the stars! Black net, white flame, sear the sky with your unending philosophy: Haku Kaso!"

Hachi's zanpakto abruptly vanished in a spark of light. The tips of his fingers suddenly began emitting a dull yellow light; as he took a breath, a wisp of yellow mist would sneak out of his mouth.

Ichigo watched, slightly amused by the amazing display of shikai, each amazing and mysterious in their own right.

"What of you?" Ichigo asked, motioning to Shinji, who grinned.

"Can't be showing you just yet." The "Leader" of the Vizards explained.

Ichigo sighed, placing his hand on the hilt of his zanpakto, "I guess I was wrong, perhaps I will have to use this." He replied in a dark tone.

The vizards, minus Hachi, made to charge Ichigo all together but immediately braced themselves as Ichigo began releasing a massive wave of reiatsu; momentarily stunning them.

"K...Ken…sei…" Mashiro whispered weakly, Ichigo's reiatsu becoming too much for her to handle.

Kensei glanced at her; he could see her using all of her strength not to fall to her knees.

"Damn it…. what is this guy!" Love snapped.

"Don't know, but we won't get anything done just standing around here and letting him try to suppress us with his reiatsu." Shinji replied, donning his hollow mask once more. The vizards followed his example.

Combining their spiritual pressure as one, they cancelled out Ichigo's reiatsu.

"We won't stop til you fall, we'll keep coming at you, no one attacks or kidnaps our nakama and gets away with it." Rose explained calmly, referring to Love, Urahara, and Ichigo.

Ichigo's golden eyes seared into each of them.

"Revenge? Is that what all of you want?"

No one answered.

"Revenge is a confession of pain. Tell me… have I already hurt you before I even raised my blade?"

Hiyori glared and made to charge, Shinji blocked her path.

"He's trying to provoke us." He rasped in his half hollow voice.

"Very well," Ichigo began slowly unsheathing his blade and taking a step forward.

Before he even finished taking a single step, he stood before Shinji; his black zanpakto completely unsheated, the tip of his blade centimeters away from the Vizard's neck.

No one had even seen him move.

"Come at me, Shoddy Arrancar Wannabes."

(Author's Note)

I know, I know... The pause between updates was too long this time. I haven't been putting too much attention into this story that I should and it's unfair to you guys. I apologize.

I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY THOUGH!

I have recently increased the timeline of my story, adding in a few arcs.

Now a few things about the chapter…

Ichigo's appearance when he rips the cloak off is how he looks in his Final Getsuga Tensho form just the color scheme is off. Instead of the bandages being grey they are white as well as the cloak covering his lower half. Instead of black hair he has his original orange.

I'm kind of testing this out, but I'm trying to instill some of Aizen's "attitude" in Ichigo. Not a lot because I don't want Ichigo super cocky, but many of the things Aizen says and does are plain badass. While Aizen was cocky and so over powered it was confusing, I want Ichigo to be a confident badass. This won't be the last time I will have Ichigo say something that Aizen said in canon. I stole the last line from Aizen, but I thought it was one of the coolest things Aizen said in Canon.)

Please remember Ichigo is more powerful than Aizen, but that doesn't mean that Ichigo is untouchable. Ichigo can't use illusions to fool his opponents, nor provoke them as easily as Aizen could. Aizen is still smarter than him and sometimes brain beats brawn. Just don't get disappointed if Ichigo gets surprised and hit more easily than Aizen.

Right now, I'm not sure whose going to win, but it's fifty/fifty. Don't worry, I won't cheat you out of Ichigo's badassness lol.

The line 'Revenge is a confession of pain' is a Latin proverb I think, found it online somewhere.

I know Kensei's zanpakto is always in its shikai, but for the sake of my story I had it in its sealed form.

Mashiro's shikai looks exactly like the anti heirro armor Urahara made for Yuroichi when she fought Aizen in canon (I will explain why in the next chapter)- Shurahachi means 'Fighting Bee'

Hachi's shikai, doesn't look like much,( I will explain in next chapter.) Haku Kaso means "Pure Wisdom" – I thought of the brilliant idea to make it's release command sound like the incantation of a kido spell because Hachi's zanpakto is a kido-type zanpakto, but is more kido that sword.

I know the Gate of the Four Beasts is no where near as big as I made it in my story, but that's the beauty of it being my story lol. It's basically a massive box prison that is floating above half of Karakura Town.

One last thing…

Got any romantic ideas for Ichigo and Halibel for the future? Remember, Halibel and Ichigo have to remain with their canon personalities and NO SEX SCENES! LOL


	35. Eight Vs One: Combined Effort

(Author's Note)

I hope this was fast enough for everyone. I loved writing this chapter, so I hope you love reading it. It was pretty hard to find a way to make this fight good with Ichigo so powerful, but I made it work. Hope you review!

(Chapter 35)

Shinji felt a sweat drop from his brow; feeling the tip of Ichigo's black blade pushing slowly into his neck.

It took only a moment to feel the slightest bit of blood trickle down to his chest.

"Tch… your fast… Espada." He whispered, his hollowfied grey eyes staring into Ichigo's.

'Fast is a understatement… This guy evaded us in an instant... I was completely caught off guard…"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly; moving his head back just an inch to evade a concentrated blade of compressed air that passed right before his eyes.

He turned to Kensei, who had his combat knife aimed at him.

Shinji jumped back, putting distance between him and the Espada.

"You alright, Shinji?" Love called out.

Shinji nodded, wiping the blood from his neck, "This is nothing."

Ichigo moved in, thrusting his blade at Shinji, he was slightly surprised when Mashiro's metal gauntlet punched the flat of his blade with enough force to redirect his thrust.

"Mashiro!" She began sending a barrage of punches at Ichigo so fast her hands became nothing more than a blur, "Gatling!"

Ichigo dodged each punch as Shinji moved in; his zanpakto raised high.

A heavy rain of sparks shot out around them as Ichigo parried the blow.

Without giving him a moment to follow up, Ichigo surprised Shinji by suddenly kicking of the end of his zanpakto and launching himself self away; avoiding the barrage of air blades Kensei aimed at him.

"So how are we going to do this?" Hiyori called out.

"Do what? There's nothing to discuss, we take him down any way we can." Love replied darkly.

"I will supply long range support, I am no use in close ranged battle." Hachi explained.

Shinji grinned, "That's all the support we'll need. We're wasting too much time talking."

"Let's do this!" Kensei exclaimed, charging Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled; following the extreme speed with ease and parrying the blow from the small blade.

"Charging in without thinking? Not very smart for a former captain."

Kensei sneered; the two zanpakto creating a small shower of sparks as the grinded against each other's surface.

"We won't get anywhere unless someone makes the first move… I'm not the most patient among us." Kensei explained, his entire face hidden behind the flat hockey face guard that was his hollow mask.

Ichigo, with his free hand, abruptly grabbed an arrow of pure reiatsu that was aimed for the side of his face.

He crushed it in his hands, watching as the kido spell dispersed in a shower of spirit particles.

Ichigo did not ignore the burning feeling that the kido left in his palm.

'That kido could have broken through my heirro…' He glanced at Hachi, who remained a fair distance away.

"Why the look of surprise?" Kensei interrupted, "There are eight of us after all."

"I haven't forgotten."

Ichigo suddenly looked over his shoulder, feeling the remaining fighters approaching. He pushed off Kensei's blade with his own and aimed a kick at the Vizards stomach.

Kensei jumped back; avoiding the blow and locking blades once more.

"Hiya!"

Kensei immediately began releasing a barrage of swift stabs, all aimed at Ichigo's head.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he began moving back, avoiding each strike like he had with Mashiro's punches.

Not letting up after a moment longer, Ichigo vanished; closely avoiding the sneak attack Hiyori tried to perform.

Kensei and Hiyori stopped inches of striking each other.

"Your getting better at those sneak attacks." Ichigo commended, appearing behind Hiyori.

"Sneak attacks? You trying to say we can only hit you if we cheat?" Hiyori shouted angrily.

"No." Ichigo replied, his smile saying something different.

Ichigo raised his blade and made to strike Hiyori; his eyes widening as six rods of light shot into his abdomen.

The weak kido was no where near powerful enough to keep him immobile longer than a moment; it shattered instantly.

The mere moment was all that Love needed; he brought his massive spiked club down on Ichigo with all his strength.

Ichigo put his hand up between himself at the club, blocking most of the damage, but still sending himself far down; near the ground layer of Hachi's prison.

"Behind you!"

Ichigo swiftly turned around; the moment he laid eyes on Mashiro, one of her metal fists cocked back, the other connected with a resonating 'Boom!'

Ichigo groaned as he crashed against the ground layer of the kido prison.

"Got him!" Mashiro shouted excitedly, "Couldn't block that one could you!"

"Don't mock him! Don't even let up on attacking!" Love shouted, bringing his club down on Ichigo once more.

"Cero!"Hiyori shouted the second Love lifted his club; she was copied by every other Vizard present.

Eight cero's hit Ichigo head on, engulfing him in an explosion so powerful that Hachi's most powerful prison began to crack.

"Be careful! We can't damage the kido any more unless it shatters!" Hachi shouted over the roar of the explosion; slamming his hands together to reinforce the Gate of the Four Beasts.

"What's that!" Rose shouted.

Mashiro ignored Rose and shot towards the very edge of the smoke screen; swinging at the air and creating another cero for her leg.

"Mashiro super cero!" The green haired vizard shouted as the green beam shot into the smoke and created another explosion.

She grinned excitedly at Love, turning her back to the smoke, "How's that for…"

Shinji's eyes widened fearfully, "Mashiro look out!"

A massive white cero shot through the smoke, engulfing the entire right side of Mashiro's body as it passed.

The vizards looked on in shock as Mashiro's mask, as well as the armor that cover her right leg and arm, shattered. Her body spiraling out of the sky as the cero died down.

"Mashiro!" Kensei shouted, running to her, for the first time showing fear for his subordinate.

Hachi swiftly looked up and saw the top of his barrier begin to crack as the cero hit.

"Your eight against my one…"

The other vizards watched as the smoke cleared away; Ichigo stood on the surface of the kido barrier, just a single stream of blood dripping down the side of his face.

The vizards were shocked to see how little damage Ichigo sustained.

"This guy can't be a normal Arrancar." Rose stated, eyeing Ichigo suspiciously as the Espada pointed a finger towards them.

"Vanish." Ichigo whispered; charging another cero from his finger tip.

The vizards looked on cautiously, waiting to dodge.

Once more Ichigo felt a sharp pain pierce his mind, his right eye twitched irritably.

"_I will not let you harm them… I will not let you harm your friends!"_

Ichigo's eyes widened as the fully charged cero detonated; he took his own cero point black, engulfing him in a massive explosion.

"What?" Love exclaimed, not believing what he had just seen.

"What's going on…" Hiyori whispered, watching as Ichigo shot out of the explosion before it died down, the upper left side of his body heavily damaged by his own cero.

His face showed that what had happened was a surprise even to him.

'What… was that?" Ichigo whispered to himself, ignoring his pain. He didn't even bother to react to the fact that he was no longer able to move his left arm.

"_Do you think that your hollow is the only one that can manipulate you to some degree?"_

Ichigo's eyes widened as Tensa Zangetsu appeared between him and the Vizards.

"Why are you interfering?" Ichigo snapped. 'Why now…. Why?'

Shinji looked around before pointing to himself, "Talking to me?"

"I don't… think so." Love replied.

"_Your mind is clouded."_ Tensa Zangetsu began.

"For the first time in a while… it isn't. I know exactly what I'm doing!" Ichigo spat. "I know what they mean to me… the loss I would feel if they die by my own hands, but I can honestly say I don't care. I'm in control, not you!"

The spirit of his bankai stared at him emotionlessly, _"I'm not sure you do know what they mean to you. Sure, you are regaining you memories of them, but they aren't accompanied by the relief you left when they helped you take control of your hollow powers. You owe them more than you know. They helped you in one of your darkest hours."_

Ichigo slashed at Tensa Zangetsu, but it passed through him harmlessly.

"This guy is nuts." Hiyori whispered as Ichigo began to viciously attack the empty space in front of him.

"Leave me! I'm in control!"

"_You think you're in control… your still just as confused as always, only now you know why. Where do you belong, you wonder? You're a human turned shinigami, turned hybrid, turned hollow … The human world, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo… Where do you belong? Which one? I'll tell you… You don't deserve to belong anywhere! The only thing you deserve is to live the rest of your life alone!"_

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted.

"_These people your fighting, despite not showing it… their the same as you… misfits…. Not knowing where they belong… it's not too late to end this… reveal yourself to them… turn yourself in to Soul Society."_

"So that they can find a way to revert me to my original self? No. I'm no longer that Ichigo, I'm my own person! I'm not just some temporary thing!"

Tensa Zangetsu stared at Ichigo for the longest time.

"_There is so much you still haven't learned about yourself… about your family… where you truly come from… what your true power is, but you eyes… eyes glowing with reiatsu more sinister than even Aizen's, not unlike…."_

The name he whispered did not reach Ichigo.

"_One last warning… do not kill them… you will regret it… forever…"_

Tensa Zangetsu immediately vanished, in his place stood Kensei.

Ichigo was so stunned at the abrupt change that he failed to dodge Kensei stabbing his left shoulder with his combat.

It was only with the combined force of Kensei's hollow powers and captain level strength that allowed him to break through Ichigo's heirro.

The second Kensei charged his zanpakto with his own spiritual energy, an explosion tore through Ichigo's shoulder; injuring his broken arm further.

"What? Revenge for what I did to your subordinate?" Ichigo asked, regaining his composure as the blast died down. "Funny, you don't look like the avenging type."

'Forget Tensa Zangetsu… he can't…'

"I'm not." Kensei replied, his reiatsu increasing drastically, "Bankai!"

The air grew charged as the combat knife vanished.

"That idiot, using his full power so fast." Hiyori spat.

Ichigo watched emotionlessly as Kensei swiftly released his bankai; a pair of large knuckle blades that he held in each hand. Both blades have a curved silver edge, which tapers off to an outward point on either side. Segmented purple bands wraps around the entirety of his arms, much like armor, while a thicker purple band arches behind him, over his head, with its ends protruding from under his shoulders.

"Hao!" Kensei yelled, increasing his reiatsu to it's max, his eyes locked on Ichigo.

"Very impressive, but that won't change anything."

Kensei's eyes widened, the voice had come from behind him; blinking, he hadn't even realized Ichigo had moved.

"Another one down."

Kensei eyes widened as his chest ripped open, blood spraying out of it like a fountain.

'When… did he…'

"Kensei!" Rose shouted, charging Ichigo.

The former captain's bankai instantly vanished, returning back into its sealed form as its owner fell you the floor.

"Rose come back!" Shinji called out.

The golden whip that was Rose's shikai, shot towards Ichigo's, who parried.

Instead of deflecting, the whip wrapped around Ichigo's zanpakto.

"Nice Rose! He can't use his blade now!" Lisa shouted, appearing before the Espada and thrusting the bladed side of her pole arm shikai into his abdomen.

Despite his zanpakto being immobile, Ichigo positioned it to where Lisa's blade crashed against his own.

"Keep him there Rose!' Love called out.

"I know!" Rose shouted, using all his strength to do just that.

Ichigo sent Love flying back before the vizards even had a chance to attack with his shikai.

"You have no chance of winning against me." Ichigo explained, using sonido to escape Rose's whip.

"Damn it!" Hiyori snapped.

"He's not even fazed." Rose whispered.

One by one the remaining vizards began to remove their hollow masks, their time limit running out.

Each one looked tired and frustrated.

"Do you really think you can beat me with sheer numbers? My power surpasses even Aizen," The vizards eyes widened, "What hope do you have?"

"You must have a weakness!" Rose attacked again, this time Ichigo grabbed the end of the golden whip with his hand and tugged roughly.

Rose's eyes widened as he was violently yanked towards the espada.

With a swift swipe of his blade, Rose's back was slashed open.

Infuriated by seeing his friend fall, Love charged Ichigo blindly, the anger in his eyes burning intensely.

"Rose!"

Ichigo appeared behind Love and cut into back mercilessly.

"Impossible…" Hiyori whispered, watching as her comrades fell one after another, "Who is this guy?"

Ichigo abruptly side stepped Lisa's shikai, who attempted to avenger her comrades as well, but sliced through her pole arm easily with his own zanpakto before slashing her right bicep.

As she fell, Lisa weakly glanced to her right; the arm Ichigo had cut was several feet away from her.

'No!' Shinji thought wildly, his eyes widened with shock.

In a matter of moments, the Espada had taken down some of the strongest fighters in both the Human world and Soul Society.

Before Lisa even hit the floor Ichigo appeared before Hiyori, slicing her abdomen before she had even had a chance to defend. To infuriate Shinji further, Ichigo cut Hiyori again, removing her left leg.

"That's six." Ichigo whispered, his golden eyes burning into Hiyori, as the six fighters fell from the air around him.

Shinji's eyes flared angrily; appearing before Ichigo instantly, he brought his blade crashing down.

Ichigo shot away from the violent slash before glancing over his shoulder; Hachi attempted to heal his fallen comrades.

Silence followed as the two stared at one another.

"You bastard." Shinji whispered hatefully.

"Those eyes… not one of you have confronted me with those eyes until now… eyes that show nothing but supreme hatred for me. Did I hit a nerve?"

Shinji grew angrier by the second, but maintained his composure.

Ichigo stared at him, "This is battle, did you expect me to go easy on you?"

"I won't let you get away with this." He held out his zanpakto before him, "Collapse… Sakanade"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as a light pink mist engulfed the entire area. Turning back to Shinji, he eyed the strange shikai.

Shinji's zanpakto's pommel became a large ring that allowed Sakanade to rotate around his hand hand without him actually gripping any part of the Zanpakto. The first few inches of the blade were covered by an extension of the cross guard. The blade itself was straight and slim with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.

"Smells good doesn't it?" Shinji asked as Ichigo carelessly breathed in the pink mist, it was only when he had said it that Ichigo noticed the odd odor.

Before he could say anything, Ichigo's eyes widened as Shinji suddenly stood before him, upside down.

'Not only him!' Ichigo looked up, past the translucent barrier; Karakura Town was above him. "What is this? Everything's upside down…'

Seeing the look of complete shock on Ichigo's face caused Shinji to grin.

"Pretty good isn't it. I'm sure you know all about Aizen's shikai by now… you can't honestly believe he is the only shinigami that can control the Senses.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "What?"

"Welcome… to the inverted world."

'Inverted?'

Shinji grinned, his zanpakto spinning slowly, "Up and down, left and right are opposite in this world."

"Why tell me then? Knowing this I can easily counter you."

"Oh? You think so?"

Ichigo readied his blade, with his remaining good hand, as Shinji shot towards him.

'Opposite… He'll attack from behind!'

Ichigo swiftly turned around, swing his blade.

The Espada smirked as Shinji's eyes widened in shock.

"Didn't think I would notice?" Ichigo asked.

As there zanpakto's connected, Ichigo eyes widened as blood shot out of his abdomen.

"Damn your heirro's hard to pierce… I have to use all one hundred percent of my strength… I can't hold back even a little and even then I can't cut you deep."

'My arm… it felt like it was going to break…'

Looking at Ichigo's shocked expression, he smirked. "Didn't notice it did you? Up and down, left and right, front and back…. Even the direction you're facing and the direction your being attacked from is reversed. Tell me, Espada, can you fight while reversing all of that in your head? No, it's impossible."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "You bastard."

Whether you're a shinigami, an Espada, or a human, the sense you use most is sight. You fight using visual information, which is why the attacks you don't see always cause more damage. My zanpakto Sakanade makes it impossible to fight using your eyes. Even if your able to react, it's impossible to control your reflexes." Shinji smirked, "Unfortunately, the stronger you are and the more used to battle you are, the more your body will react to the things you see in battle!"

Shinji charged once more.

Ichigo glared at him, tightening his grip on his zanpakto, 'Think… which direction?"

He thrust forward, Shinji used shunpo.

Turning around, he attempted to decapitate his opponent. Shinji grinned, vanishing once more.

"What direction?" Ichigo wondered, looking around wildly.

"_Hehahaha! Pity… the instincts I took away from you could have helped you fight this one as well."_ Hollow Ichigo's voice whispered in the back of his mind.

Ichigio's eyes widened as a small cut opened up right under his eye, blood now dripping down his cheek.

'Damn it.'

Shinji appeared before him, " Can't keep up can you? No matter how used to this fight you get… your reflexes and instinct will never let you…."

In an instant Ichigo spit out blood.

An arrow, the same type of reiatsu arrow that he had managed to catch before, embedded itself in the very center of Ichigo's abdomen.

"What?" Ichigo coughed out, looking over his shoulder.

Hachi was standing directly behind Ichigo, his glowing fingers locked together.

"Hachi!" Shinji yelled, "The others?"

Ichigo's eyes darkened, "I couldn't sense you…"

"I placed my time regression kido around them. They will be fine as long as they are in the barrier." Hachi explained in his hollowfied voice. "I saw how little effect physical damage you can inflict on him. I've come to help."

"You aren't the only one that is assisted by your shikai!" Ichigo snapped angrily.

Shinji grinned, "That's right. I can select who comes under it's effects, that's why Hachi was able to attack you undetected…. Thanks Hachi, your right, I can't cut into this guy too much, but your kido obviously can."

The kido arrow in Ichigo slowly burst into spirit particles, leaving a small gaping hole in Ichigo's stomach.

Ichigo turned to Hachi, "How's your kido able to…"

"Thanks to my shikai… it's is a kido type zanpakto, but a unique one due to it being more kido than zanpakto. I'm not sure how much you know of kido Espada, but saying their incantation before using them increases their power incredibly. My shikai allows me to use kido at its full power without it's incantation. " As he spoke, yellow wisps of mist poured out of his mouth. "With the augmented strength my hollow mask bestows on me… my kido is above the strength of even the greatest kido caster in Soul Society History, Tessai Tsukabishi."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, lifting his hand, "Is that righ…."

Shinji moved.

The Espada winced as his wrist was sliced into.

"Face it Espada, you've lost."

Ichigo turned to him, his eyes full of venom.

"Enough tricks!"

Shinji grinned, "You've lost."

"Bakudo #99: Bankin!" Hachi shouted.

Ichigo made to slash at the black fabric that appeared, but Sakanade's effect made it useless.

The spiritual fabric immediately tied his arms behind his back and around his entire body.

"First Song!" Hachi continued.

Ichgio's eyes turned to fire as metal bolts impacted against him.

Using all his strength, Ichigo began struggling to rid himself of his bindings; his reiatsu increasing dramatically enough to cause Shinji's and Hachi's eyes to widen.

The wave of reiatsu he created caused the Gate of the Four Beasts to begin to crack.

"You haven't even begun to see my full power!" Ichigo shouted at them, breaking through the fabric.

"Hachi!"

"I won't be able to use the full seal! He's breaking through the fabric!" Hachi shouted back, beginning a set of hand seals. "I must end it with this!"

"Witness my true power!" Ichigo roared in frustration.

"Hachi!"

"Hakudo # 91! Senju Koten Taiho!"

Two hundred spears of yellow reiatsu instantly appeared around Ichigo.

At once, the spears of light shot towards Ichigo engulfing him in a large explosion.

"Good job, Hachi!" Shinji shouted, joining his friend once more.

Hachi took a deep breath as his hollow mask shattered.

"His frustration and anger was his greatest down fall." Hachi explained, staring at the residual smoke from the explosion.

"Was it?"

Shinji's eyes widened as Ichigo shot out of the smoke, completely unharmed by the level ninety kido.

"An attack of that level isn't nearly strong enough to kill me." Ichigo stated; his clothes smoldered slightly.

"Of course not." Hachi began, placing a reassuring hand on Shinji's shoulder.

Shinji looked at his comrade in confusion.

"Which is why I took precautions."

Ichigo's eyes widened as a pair of reiatsu created handcuffs appeared on his wrists.

"What?"

"Courtesy of Urahara. A Kido he developed and passed down to me." Hachi explained in a tired tone. "I noticed early on in this fight that not matter how hard we tried, even as a group, we would not be able to damage you. But then something happened… you were blasted by your own cero. The cero damaged you more than anything we vizards were able to. Your own power can cause you damage… Which is why I used this particular seal… It seals your reiatsu within you and releases it all at once… in an instant…"

Ichigo glared at him. "You..!"

"Will be blasted, by your own reiatsu."

An exceeding devastating explosion, far greater than anything Shinji had experienced, engulfed Ichigo; forming a column of fire an light that shown three hundred meters above Karakura Town…


	36. Eight Vs One: Consequence of Arrogance

(Author's Note)

The close of Ichigo VS The Vizards: Hope you enjoy.

(Recap)

"Hakudo # 91! Senju Koten Taiho!"

Two hundred spears of yellow reiatsu instantly appeared around Ichigo.

At once, the spears of light shot towards Ichigo engulfing him in a large explosion.

"Good job, Hachi!" Shinji shouted, joining his friend once more.

Hachi took a deep breath as his hollow mask shattered.

"His frustration and anger was his greatest down fall." Hachi explained, staring at the residual smoke from the explosion.

"Was it?"

Shinji's eyes widened as Ichigo shot out of the smoke, completely unharmed by the level ninety kido.

"An attack of that level isn't nearly strong enough to kill me." Ichigo stated; his clothes smoldered slightly.

"Of course not." Hachi began, placing a reassuring hand on Shinji's shoulder.

Shinji looked at his comrade in confusion.

"Which is why I took precautions."

Ichigo's eyes widened as a pair of reiatsu created handcuffs appeared on his wrists.

"What?"

"Courtesy of Urahara. A Kido he developed and passed down to me." Hachi explained in a tired tone. "I noticed early on in this fight that not matter how hard we tried, even as a group, we would not be able to damage you. But then something happened… you were blasted by your own cero. The cero damaged you more than anything we vizards were able to. Your own power can cause you damage… Which is why I used this particular seal… It seals your reiatsu within you and releases it all at once… in an instant…"

Ichigo glared at him. "You..!"

"Will be blasted, by your own reiatsu."

An exceeding devastating explosion, far greater than anything Shinji had experienced, engulfed Ichigo; forming a column of fire an light that shown three hundred meters above Karakura Town…

(Chapter 36)

Blown away by the force of the devastating explosion, Shinji and Hachi struggled to regain their position just outside the boundary of the blasts radius.

Covering his face, Shinji's eyes widened in shock at the inferno before him.

'This explosion…. It could have destroyed all of Karakura Town… and more! Urahara…. What kind of Kido have you created? And even more shocking…. How much reiatsu does this guy have if I am to believe the power of the victim equals the strength of the explosion? It's unreal!'

"Hachi!" Shinji began, yelling over the roar of the explosion; his shikai reverting back into its sealed form.

The explosion had destroyed the Gate of the Four Beasts meaning Karakura Town was no longer protected by the powerful reiatsu, and the blinding light of the explosion blocked the view of Karakura Town from the fighters.

Hachi turned to him. "I know! We are extremely fortunate we are so high up! I did not foresee an explosion of this level!" He shouted back; watching as the explosion turned into a column of white fire that slowly spun in place.

"What of the others?"

"Still protected!"

The deafening inferno continued for a few moments longer before it showed signs of receding; the flames began lashing out into the sky, the column grew smaller…. And both Hachi and Shinji held their breaths. Waiting.

'No one could have survived that explosion…. No one…' Shinji thought to himself, his eyes focused on the receding flames.

Sweating profusely, Hachi fearfully looked down to Karakura Town.

He could no longer summon a barrier that protected the town. Turning to the explosion, his eyes narrowed, 'That Kido is absolute… not even Aizen would have been able to survive it.'

A moment passed and the flames lessened.

Another moment; Shinji and Hachi focused on were the Espada had been.

On the final moment, the remaining explosion dispersed in a wave of fire that rained down towards Karakura Town.

Shinji's and Hachi's eyes widened in shock as Ichigo appeared before them, his expression unreadable.

The question of how he was still before them, in the sky without using reiatsu, was answered immediately.

Wings, each five feet in length, had sprout from Ichigo's back. As pure white as Ichigo's tattered clothes, the draconic looking wings beat steadily, keeping Ichigo suspended above Karakura Town, their origins unknown.

The shock both vizards felt was short lived when, despite the sudden appearance of wings, they saw the extent of the Espada's injuries. It was obvious that this battle was over.

'How is he still alive?' Shinji wondered in disbelief, ignoring the wings; chalking it up to one of the Espada default abilities. "His injuries…"

The Espada's entire left shoulder and arm were blown off, a large section of his abdomen was missing, and blood pooled out of him continuously. His clothes were nothing more than rags, and the only bandages that remained were the ones that covered his face, but even those were very slowly starting to unravel.

Despite surviving the grievous injuries that would have killed a lesser being, he stood before them; his Zanpakto hanging loosely from his remaining hand. Breathing became more difficult than seeing clearly, and his body shook uncontrollably.

"Y..you…" He whispered incoherently, not even finding the strength to wonder why wings had appeared from no where.

Shinji locked eyes with him; Ichigo's golden eyes had lost its fire, turning to a dull yellow.

"How… the size of that explosion… how is he still breathing, let alone recognizable." The former captain whispered in shock.

The Espada was all but torn to pieces, how was he able to survive such pain.

Hachi glanced at Ichigo's wrist; the kido bracelet on his remaining hand was still enough to block Ichigo's reiatsu, despite there not being two. The other had been blown off when the Espada lost his arm.

"You can no longer use your reiatsu, as such; you cannot use your resurreccion you Arrancar can initiate. Judging by your appearance, you only have a few short minutes to live, you are done." Hachi explained.

Both eyed Ichigo when he tightened his grip on his black blade, "No… I'm not done yet." He whispered weakly, taking an unstable step towards them.

They could tell by his facial expression that it took all his will power just to do that.

Before Ichigo could take another step, he suddenly fell to one knee and coughed up a massive amount of blood.

"Tch, what a sorry state your in."

Slowly looking up, Ichigo watched in shock as Love appeared next to Shinji and Hachi.

"Love!" Shinji exclaimed, happy to see his comrade.

"Why so shocked? Bastard cut into me only once. It was a hell of a cut, but not enough to kill me. Thank you Hachi, if it hadn't been for your time regression kido… "

"Same with me." Rose appeared next to Hachi, followed closely by Kensei.

"The others are still in your Kido, Hachi, their injuries are far graver than our own."

Ichigo watched wide eyed as the strongest amongst the vizards turned to him. The only noise between them was the steady beating of his new found wings.

'Impossible… they shouldn't be….' Ichigo eyed Hachi, 'Time regression Kido… same as Orihime's powers…. Damn it… I should have killed them when I had the chance….'

Ichigo wiped the blood that seeped from the corner of his mouth, 'Damn it…' As he looked at the Vizards, his vision grew blurry. 'I can't sense my reiatsu… this bracelet… I can't…'

He felt his chest tighten.

'_Don't know how you got those wings, but it doesn't really matter, I guess this is where it ends.'_ The gleeful voice of Hichigo whispered in the back of his mind_. 'I'd rather you die than refuse me.'_

'I can't… won't die here.' Ichigo thought to himself weakly, he knew better though, there was no way he would survive this.

"Let's finish him quickly." Kensei snapped.

"Wait Kensei!" Shinji shouted over to his friend, before turning back to Ichigo. "Tell us what you've done to Ichigo and Orihime! Where have you taken Urahara! You're about to die, the least you can do is tell the ones who've defeated you!"

Ichigo made to speak, but froze as the feeling of his right arm finally left him. Unable to hold his zanpakto any longer, he could do nothing but watch as the black blade slipped out of his grip and fall towards Karakura Town.

"Tell us!" Shinji shouted angrily, losing his composure.

Ichigo turned back to the vizards, he felt the bandages on his face unraveling faster.

"I never introduced myself to you… Did I?" Ichigo whispered weakly.

The vizards narrowed their eyes.

"Tell us what we want to know and we'll end you quickly. I couldn't even imagine the pain your inflicting on yourself by fighting to stay alive." Love explained.

Ichigo ignored him, "You might want to know."

Using all his strength and will power, the Espada reached up and grabbed hold of the bandages and pulled them off his face, finally revealing who he was to his former comrades.

The vizards eyes widened in absolute shock as they looked upon his face.

"I…Impossible." Rose whispered; absolutely stunned.

Hachi was speechless, 'It can't be.'

Ichigo eyed them darkly, " My name…. is Kurosaki…. Ichigo…." He lifted his hand, showing his number, "Primera…. Espada."

Shinji couldn't believe his ears, "What? No… There's no way!" he screamed disbelievingly.

"Don't believe him!" Love shouted to his comrades.

"Love's right…. This guy can't possibly be Ichigo!" Kensei snapped angrily, mad that this 'imposter' was trying to fool them.

Ichigo would have laughed if he had found the strength, his vision had grow worse; now only able to see their general shapes.

"Then how… did I know… about Lisa's… erotic manga?"

The vizards suddenly remembered the conversation they had with the Espada before the fight.

After a long pause, it was Hachi who spoke up. "He's right…. Only Ichigo would have known that."

Shinji shook his head, "No way…. This can't be Ichigo…. Aizen must have…"

The former captain couldn't believe this turn of events.

"You… can't be Ichigo." He whispered.

"The Ichigo you know is gone… only I remain." Ichigo replied cryptically.

"Aizen must have done something to him." Rose guessed, shock still showing on his face. "He doesn't seem to recognize us as allies."

The vizards came to the same conclusion immediately.

"Aizen has him under the effects of Kyoka Suigetsu." Hachi guessed.

Ichigo shook his head, "No… don't fool yourselves. I'm doing this of my own free will."

"What should we do Shinji." Love asked in confusion, "I'm at a loss… if what he says is true... He won't survive much longer."

Ichigo shook his head, his vision going black for a few short seconds, 'Damn it… my time's up…'

'_They are coming…'_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as a voice whispered to him.

It wasn't Hichigo, nor was it Tensa Zangetsu. He had never heard that voice before.

'What?'

'_They are coming.'_ It whispered again.

"Who…" Ichigo whispered to himself. "Are you?"

'_Have you forgotten me? I do not represent your shinigami powers… nor do I represent your hollows power. I am the one who has given you the ability to remain suspended in air even when all your reiatsu is blocked. Do not forget the one who made you what you are. I am no longer complete so I cannot heal you, but worry not…. They are coming….'_

Shinji grabbed his head in frustration as the vizards looked to him for an answer, "What should we do?"

"It's simple, we don't feel sorry for him. We couldn't have possibly known he was Ichigo" Kensei snapped, turning to Hachi, "Hachi! Try to create a…"

What happened next happened so fast that everyone, but Kensei, instantly froze in shock.

Kensei's eyes were wide with fear as his vision changed instantly and pressure pushed against the back of his head. One moment his eyes had been locked on Hachi, a fraction of a second later he was staring at the swiftly approaching ground of Karakura Town.

'What?' He thought in shock as the pressure on the back of his head increased.

Using all his strength to turn around, his eyes widened further as they landed on his attacker.

A child, looking no older than thirteen, with blonde hair and blue eyes, had a hold of his head and was forcing him out of the sky.

Before he could even react, the child let out an earth shattering scream before releasing Kensei's head with enough force to send the vizard crashing into Karakura Town; destroying an entire city block and killing hundreds instantly.

"Kensei!" Rose shouted fearfully as a column of smoke and debris engulfed a large section of Karakura Town.

Love's eyes widened in shock as the child used sonido and appeared right next to Ichigo.

"Wonder… weiss…." Ichigo whispered.

Wonderweiss cocked his head to the side, admiring Ichigo's wings, before letting out a low moan.

Turning to the Vizards, the Arrancar placed a hand behind his back; on the hilt of the massive claymore type Zanpakto.

The Vizards eyes widened and readied their blades at the new assailant.

"Ichigo!" Shinji yelled, "Snap out of it! We can help you! Don't let Aizen control you!"

Ichigo ignored him.

"He's too far under Kyoka Suigetsu's effects… Shinji… there's no way we can save him." Rose whispered.

"Don't say that!" Shinji yelled.

"Look at his injuries! It's a miracle he's still alive! He'll die soon anyway! We tried! You know, as well as I do, what Ichigo would want us to do!" Love yelled back.

"Aizen must have sent that kid Arrancar to stop us from taking Ichigo back…. We have to stop him." Rose explained.

Suddenly, the area where Kensei feel erupted into a large explosion, due to him crashing into Karakura's power plant.

"Hachi! You have to go to Kensei! You have to heal him!" Rose shouted fearfully, worried for his friend. Getting thrown to the ground with that much force was deadly, even for captain level shinigami.

Hachi nodded, "Of cours…."

Despite being focused entirely on the small Arrancar next to Ichigo, Shinji and Love lost sight of him for only a moment.

There was no time to react.

A split second later the Vizards watched in shock as the Arrancar appeared behind Hachi, his massive blade positioned, and pierced through the middle of the large Vizard's chest instantly.

It happened in less than a second.

Pure disbelief shown on Hachi's face as he locked eyes with Wonderweiss.

"Hachi!" Rose shouted worriedly.

Wonderweiss removed the blade slowly; a careless smile on his face as the large Vizard fell from the sky.

A powerful wave of reiatsu crashed into Wonderweiss a second later, not bothering the Arrancar in the slightest.

"Crush Down! Tengumaru!" Love exclaimed furiously, releasing his shikai. The loss of Hachi driving him to absolute hatred.

Wonderweiss looked up as shadow covered him.

Staring at the massive club uncaringly, the fourth espada opened his mouth; releasing an instantaneous purple cero so powerful that Love's shikai shattered, stunning the Vizards further.

Without a second to react, the child-like Arrancar abruptly jumped away from the others and released an ear shattering scream so powerful that the Vizards covered their ears for fear of losing their hearing permanently; paralyzing them for the duration of the scream.

"Ichigo!" Shinji tired roaring over the scream, "Break out of Aizen's hold!"

Unknown to Wonderweiss, Ichigo no longer had the strength to withstand the power behind the mighty scream. His vision went black, his heartbeat slowed, and he felt his wings receding into his back.

Finally reaching his true limit, he fell from the sky.

'I can't… hold on anymore…"

Wonderweiss stopped screaming instantly, but it was too late, fear showing in his eyes as Ichigo fell.

"Easy, easy, easy…."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the voice appeared.

Unable to see, he felt someone halt his decent and place their arm around his waist, while his arm went around their neck.

"That voice…." He whispered weakly.

Slowly his vision returned.

Stark stood right next to him, his gaze lazy as always.

"S…Stark…"

Stark nodded, "She was right."

Ichigo coughed up more blood, "Who?"

Halibel suddenly appeared next to Ichigo via sonido.

As she locked eyes with him, she frowned behind her high rise collar, '_Ichigo_.'

Ichigo smiled, "Why that look… I'm fine…"

Seeing Ichigo in such a state made her stomach ache, she had never seen anyone survive such injuries.

"Why'd you come alone?" Stark asked.

"I needed answers. I needed to know…" Ichigo coughed, "It's stupid... I wanted to know where I belonged."

Halibel frowned further, "It's simple."

Ichigo looked at her oddly.

"You belong with us." Stark answered.

Ichigo gave them both a smile, "You didn't have to come."

"Of course we did." Stark paused, not sure how to explain what had happened in Las Noches to Ichigo, "We knew you'd be in trouble, so we came immediately. You, above all else, we will protect."

"Don't you see?" Halibel asked, the sound of sonido filling the air. "We will lay down our lives to protect you."

Ichigo's eyes widened as Lilynette, Ulquiorra, Neliel, and Wonderweiss appeared before him, blocking the Vizards path.

"You guys…" Ichigo suddenly let out a pain filled groan. His wounds were not to be forgotten.

"We don't have a lot of time." Stark explained, noting the severity of Ichigo wounds. "We have to get you back to Hueco Mundo fast."

Neliel walked over to them, her eyes set in stone.

"Stark, let me. He won't make it back otherwise."

Stark nodded, allowing Neliel to wrap her arms around Ichigo.

Halibel looked away, she knew it had to be done.

Before Ichigo could ask what she was doing, Neliel placed her lips against his.

Ignoring the taste of blood, Neliel brushed her tongue against Ichigo's lips.

Finally remembering that her saliva had healing properties, he parted his lips.

By intensifying the kiss immediately, in a matter of moments, Ichigo's wounds slowly stopped bleeding, and his vision returned. Sacrificing a bit of her own reiatsu, Neliel gave Ichigo enough strength to live a bit longer.

"Done?" Halibel asked heatedly, trying to hide her frustration.

Neliel's eyes fluttered open, parting her lips from Ichigo, her face bright red.

"Thank you." Ichigo whispered tiredly, Neliel blushed even more.

Disbelief marred the faces of the three remaining Vizards. They could not believe what was unraveling right before their eyes.

The Arrancar were acting in such a way that made it seem like they truly cared for Ichigo's well being.

What was going on?

"Damn it!" Love snapped helplessly. "What are we going to do!"

"We're cut off from Soul Society… we can't contact them." Shinji whispered in frustration.

"They should already know about them being here…. Why haven't they come yet?" Rose wondered.

'What should we do… Ichigo…. Here! Damn it Aizen… what have you done to him?'

"We can't retreat, but if we fight then Karakura Town will be destroyed." Love added.

"We can't leave Ichigo with them, we need to get him back!" Shinji snapped, "We have to hold off until Soul Society gets here! We just have to hold them off til then!"

Before they had time to finish their conversation, Lilynette appeared before Love and slashed at him with her zanpakto.

The former captain barely had time to dodge the abrupt attack.

The vizards swiftly readied their blades.

Lilynette glared at them, "How dare you harm him!" she snapped angrily.

"What the hell are you talking about Arrancar! He's one of us!" Love roared, summoning his hollow mask, "We're the ones that should be angry!"

Shinji was about to counter attack when he felt someone appear behind him.

Dodging to the right, Shinji's eyes widened as a bullet of purple reiatsu nearly took off his head.

Wonderweiss appeared in front of him and smiled, raising his large blade.

Raising his blade to deflect the blow, the Vizard's eyes widened as the power behind his opponents attack nearly broke his arms.

'How is that little kid wielding such a blade so effortlessly? And with such power?'

Looking past the Arrancar before him, Shinji watched as Rose locked blades with one of the other arrancars, Ulquiorra.

The remaining three Vizards were far from one hundred percent, Ichigo had made sure of that, he knew they wouldn't find victory here. They were as good as dead.

'Can't focus on that… this kid is strong….'

Shinji narrowed his eyes at Wonderweiss.

"Oahhh"

'This kid… he's off… but he took out Kensei and Hachi instantly…'

"Collapse! Sakanade!" He whispered, releasing his shikai.

Wonderweiss looked around curiously at the inverted world.

Shinji glared, 'I have to finish this quickly.'

One moment he was charging the Arrancar wildly to catch him off guard, the next he found himself gasping for air.

Wonderweiss somehow managed to see through Sakanade's ability, stunning the former captain immensely.

"Impossible!" Shinji coughed out.

"Protect…."

Shinji's eyes widened, "He can speak?"

Wonder looked upon him with dead eyes, "Protect… Ichigo." He whispered in a droned tone.

Tightening his grip on the vizard, the child-like espada lifted his opponent higher. After swiftly re-sheathing his large blade, he cocked his fist back; charging a bala.

Rose, who was currently fighting Ulquiorra, watched in horror as Shinji feel from the sky; a gaping hole where his stomach should be.

"Shinji!" Rose shouted the very moment a large explosion rang out behind him.

Looking over his shoulder, despair gripped him as he watched Love fall from the sky as well.

"Love!"

"You eyes should remain on me." Ulquiorra explained slashing at Rose.

Rose deflected the blow, 'Where's Soul Society! We need their help!' he thought despairingly.

Before he could strike back, he felt the presence of three more Arrancar appeared.

Neliel, Wonderweiss, and Lilynette joined Ulquiorra, cornering the last of the Vizards.

"I don't need your assistance." Ulquiorra explained emotionlessly.

"Of course you don't." Lilynette replied calmly, "But I cannot forgive them for harming Ichigo."

An instant later, just like the others, Rose fell towards the town below; his chest cut into numerous times…

And like nothing, the strongest fighting force in the human world… was gone.

For a few moments nothing happened. An awkward silence filled the air.

Ichigo felt his eye lids grow heavy as he watch Rose plummet out of the sky. 'I failed… how foolish of me… to think I would find the answer here…'

"Stark…"

Stark glanced at him.

Before he could whisper another word, he lost consciousness.

The Segunda sighed, "It's done. I'm not sure if he accomplished what he came to do… but he paid for it dearly. He's still alive, but we have to get back to Las Noches. He's still in critical condition…"

All of a sudden, the Espada's eyes widened as a powerful force made itself known; charging them from the far side of Karakura Town.

The power level was unreal, unlike anything they had felt before.

What unnerved Stark even more was the fact that even Wonderweiss, who hardly ever reacted, looked fearful.

"Halibel! I'll take Ichigo!" Stark snapped

Halibel nodded, unsheathing her zanpakto. What ever that force was… it was huge. Larger than even Aizen's.

Before it got within fifty yards of Ichigo, Halibel block it's path via sonido.

The figure who emitted the powerful reiatsu stopped in his tracks.

Halibel glared at the shinigami, "Your…"

The man narrowed his eyes, "Kurosaki Isshin."

Halibel's eyes widened slightly. "You won't take one more step."

Isshin narrowed his eyes, unsheathing his blade, "On whose authority?"

Halibel charged him instantly.

A shower of sparks rained down as their blades connected.

"Why have you come here?" Isshin asked angrily.

Halibel didn't answer, "This is none of your concern."

"Aizen took my son and friend. I'm making it my concern." Isshin snapped, raising his finger and flicking it towards her.

Halibel's eyes widened as a powerful force impacted against her stomach, sending her spiraling out of the sky like she was nothing.

Lilynette narrowed her eyes and released a neon green cero as Isshin started walking towards them.

Isshin redirected the cero into the sky with his hand.

If it wasn't for the fact that Ichigo was thrown over Stark's shoulder, Isshin would have been able to make out Ichigo's face.

Stark eyed Isshin carefully.

"What do you want?"

Isshin eyed Stark.

"Open the Garganta." Isshin ordered.

"You wish to enter Las Noches alone?" Stark asked.

"Who said anything about that?"

Stark looked over his shoulder and saw Ryuken; aiming a Quincy arrow at Lilynette.

Lilynette glared, "Damn Quincy."

"The last time we fought I hadn't regained even a quarter of my power. Now I can fight you at full strength." Isshin explained.

"Do, and you risk destroying the town below." Stark explained.

The shinigami glared, "I'll only ask once more, open..."

Isshin's and Ryuken's eyes widened as Halibel appeared directly behind Isshin. Eyeing him emotionlessly, her reiatsu began rising.

"I won't go easy on you." Halibel explained, her eyes burning with anger.

'The longer Ichigo remains unable to get medical help… the more chances he has of dying!' She thought angrily.

She lifted her blade before her; Isshin's eyed widened as the air grew colder.

Storm clouds began forming high above them as Halibel's reiatsu increased further. In moments it began to rain heavily.

"Don't you dare get in our way!" She snapped, for the first time using the full might of her new powers. "Attack…."

Before she had time to call out the name of her Zanpakto, a hand abruptly grasped her wrist, stunning Halibel.

"You aren't really planning on using that…. Am I correct?" Halibel's eyes widened. The rain stopped as she lowered her reiatsu, the storm clouds parting instantly.

"A….Aizen." Halibel whispered.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as Aizen appeared beside Halibel, his eyes locked on Ichigo's defeated form.

"After all, if you released here… you would destroy my town… and any chance I have of obtaining the King's Key."

"Of course." She whispered, glaring at the shinigami.

"Correct me if I'm wrong. I gave the Espada strict orders that we would make no move against this town until I gave the word. What manner of betrayal is this?" Aizen continued calmly.

Halibel surprised Aizen slightly before roughly pulling her arm away from his grasp.

He eyed her emotionlessly, 'So it's come to this.'

"He got hurt." She explained, "We have to get him back to Hueco Mundo."

"If he dies… he dies… such is the consequence of betraying me."

"Aizen…." Isshin whispered venomously.

Aizen slowly turned to him, "Ah… Kurosaki Isshin. Standing before me. It truly is an honor… being in your presence I mean. The history of your family is, after all, legend in the Soul World. After all, a man such as yourself, who has…"

"Cut the crap, Aizen!" Isshin roared.

"Forgive me, butperhaps we can talk another time. I'm currently pressed for time." Aizen replied, turning his back to the former shinigami.

Aizen smirked as Isshin shunpo'd before him.

"Where is my son!"

"Fighting you would be unwise at my current level." Aizen explained.

Isshin's eyes widened as numerous Garganta suddenly opened in the sky.

Isshin knew what would happen immediately, "No!" He whipped his zanpakto back, "Getsuga! Tensho!"

The massive beam of condensed reiatsu shot out of Isshin's zanpakto instantly.

It was a moment too late.

The yellow beams of Negacion engulfed each of the Arrancar and Aizen in their protective barrier.

Isshin's eyes burned with rage as he stared at Aizen.

"Farewell, Kurosaki Isshin."

Isshin turned glanced at each of the Arrancar, remembering their faces.

Stark eyed Isshin emotionlessly before turning around.

Isshin's felt his heart drop as he looked up at the face of the man Stark had been carrying.

"No…. im…impossible…."

"Isshin!" Ryuken exclaimed, staring up at the same face, "Is that…."

"Ichigo…." Isshin whispered helplessly, "What's… what's going on?"

The second the Garganta close, Isshin turned to Ryuken, "We have to get to Soul Society! We have to call together the captains! We can't wait any longer!"

"Your son…."

"I don't know what's going on, but I need answers."

"What of those fighters… the vizards." Ryuken asked.

"Help me find them. They'll need medical attention immediately."

Looking below, Isshin and Ryuken watched the devastating effect of today's battle.

Sirens rang out all over Karakura Town, entire city blocks were destroyed, the effects of powerful reiatsu caused skyscrapers to collapse… thousands had died…

(Moments later – Hueco Mundo)

As one, the Espada and Aizen, exited the Garganta, appeared in the Throne room.

"The four of you, leave." Aizen ordered.

Knowing who they were, Wonderweiss, Ulquiorra, Neliel, and Lilynette left immediately.

"I will not have a repeat of today's episode again." Aizen explained calmly.

Halibel glanced at Ichigo worriedly, he was still breathing.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Stark replied.

Aizen glanced at Halibel, who was still looking at Ichigo.

"Well?"

Halibel nodded, "Yes."

"To insure that, I have come to this conclusion."

Halibel and Stark eyed him curiously.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has become unstable. I'd rather not have such a wild card in my ranks." Aizen turned his back to them, "After the war… the both of you… kill him."

(Author's Note)

Please don't kill me lol. Okay, so Ichigo technically lost lol. But that was only because i wanted it to be known that despite how powerful Ichigo has become, he is still bound by the laws of Reiatsu, much like Aizen. In fact, in my story, if Aizen has that seal used on him, he would have died without the Hogyoku. Since the seal trapped his reiatsu, he was no longer potected by his heirro. Ichigo isn't any less weak because he lost, i also wanted to show every one that i believe the vizards were severly down played in canon.

I won't be making Wonderweiss talk regularly, i just wanted to show how deep his loylaty to Ichigo is... Yes, Wonderweiss killed Hachi, he won't be coming back. I'm awsome!

Wonderweiss can see through Shinji's shiaki only because he's 'Special', yeah, i used the 'special' card'(He actually can see the attacks because he doesn't use common sense to fight) (I had to give him something, he won't be ressurecting in my story. His canon res. was the lamest thing i saw in all of manga... He was so hyped up!)

Halibel's reiatsu is so powerful now that she can cause it to rain... cool, i know lol. Without Orihime, Hyroyi and Lisa will remain without the limbs they lost.

Next chapter: What's happening in Soul Society? Why weren't they asisting the Vizards?


	37. Gotei 13 Restored

(Author's Note)

Okay, this chapter is more of an interlude than anything. The next chapter will be far more informative. A 'cool' down chapter after the recent fight scene.

(Recap)

"I will not have a repeat of today's episode again." Aizen explained calmly.

Halibel glanced at Ichigo worriedly, he was still breathing.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes, Aizen-sama." Stark replied.

Aizen glanced at Halibel, who was still looking at Ichigo.

"Well?"

Halibel nodded, "Yes."

"To insure that, I have come to this conclusion."

Halibel and Stark eyed him curiously.

"Kurosaki Ichigo has become unstable. I'd rather not have such a wild card in my ranks." Aizen turned his back to them, "After the war… the both of you… kill him."

(Las Noches- Szayel's Lab - Two Hours Later)

Sobs, soft whimpers filled the quiet lab as Orihime let tears fall freely from her eyes.

"Why?" She whimpered, "Why can't I heal him?"

Positioned in the very center of the lab, a large human sized tube. Inside, unconscious, Ichigo floated, submerged in the clear liquid that would slowly cleanse his wounds. His long orange hair flowing freely around him, were it not for the upper left side completely missing, and the oxygen mask covering his face, it would have looked like he was sleeping; at peace.

Halibel eyed Orihime carefully, "I cannot explain."

She herself didn't completely know why, but '_it_' had been right about Ichigo being in danger, so why would it be wrong now? She wouldn't take that chance.

_(Flashback)_

_Halibel watched silently, from the doorway of her Fraccion's bedroom._

_Each quietly resting, the steady sounds of their breathing reassuring Halibel of their safety._

_They would be alright, she had no doubt. Orihime's power was absolute._

"_How are they doing?" Halibel looked over her shoulder._

_Orihime was walking towards her, Wonderweiss at her side._

_Halibel eyed Orihime, she never really liked the human, but today Halibel couldn't be more grateful to her. _

_Orihime had saved her fraccion, as well as Ichigo's, from near death because of Yammy's foolishness._

"_They are doing well."_

_Orihime smiled happily, looking into the room as well before glancing at the Espada._

_She knew Halibel had no love for her. Halibel's gaze made her shy away more than Aizen's now a days._

"_Thank you."_

_Orihime was taken aback, "Y…You're welcome." Honestly surprised._

"_My fraccion are my life." Halibel began quietly._

_Orihime listened._

"_Before I joined Aizen, it had only been the four of us. Female hollows are usually weaker than males, this is true for humans as well, so I grew strong so that I would be able to protect them. I was nearing Vasto Lord level, before I meet Aizen. I was very close, but turned into an Arrancar before I could reach it. Now that I am at Vasto Lord level, I thought I wouldn't have to worry about them coming to harm. I was wrong, we are amongst hollows after all."_

_There was a momentary pause, "I never saw what Ichigo's sees in you; maybe that is why I dislike you."_

_Orihime looked away, uncomfortable with the bluntness of Halibel's comment._

"_Orihime Inoue, today you have earned my respect."_

_Orihime's eyes widened, "R…really?" She had never heard Halibel talk so much before._

_Halibel nodded, "Serve Ichigo well, and you will continue to have it."_

"_O…okay. Come on, Wonderweiss. Bye –bye, Halibel-chan."_

_Halibel raised an eyebrow, "We aren't friends."_

_Orihime smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, "Umm, Bye, Halibel."_

_Wonderweiss released a quiet moan before letting Orihime drag him off down it hallway._

_Halibel watched Orihime vanish before turning back to her fraccion._

"_It's been a couple of hours since Ichigo left. Where…."_

'_Go to him.'_

_Halibel's eyes widened as the voice whispered in the back of her mind._

_She looked around._

_It wasn't Aaroniero, the voice was 'different' like it wasn't a voice at all. It felt more like a 'feeling' that was voicing itself. She couldn't explain._

_She felt her chest begin to burn._

'_Go to him… you don't have much time.'_

'_Who… are you…?' She asked._

'_One who will help. I am no longer able to protect him for I am not whole. You must go to him now.'_

_Halibel didn't even have to ask who 'it' was talking about._

'_Ichigo…. What happened to him!' _

'_Death is approaching him quickly. Go! And when he is safe, do not let that human 'heal' him. My existence would be erased if she does, as well as Ichigo's.'_

_Without another word, the presence in her mind vanished and she took off, no doubt in her mind that what 'it' had said was true. _

_Stark would be the first person to find._

'_Ichigo!' She thought worriedly, 'I should have went…'_

_Contacting Aaroniero, who was still working with Szayel and Aizen, she had him relay the message to the other Espada; Ichigo needed help._

_(Flashback end)_

"Please," Orihime begged, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Let me heal him. What happened to him!"

"His existence would vanish if you do."

Orihime and Stark looked at Halibel in confusion.

"What?" Stark asked.

Halibel turned to Ichigo, "Don't ask me how I know. Just believe me. Orihime, if you heal him, then he dies."

Orihime shook her head, "But that's not what my powers do!"

"It will in Ichigo's case."

Stark frowned. "Halibel, how do you…."

"I just said, don't ask me how I know."

Stark sighed, Halibel wasn't one to make up something so serious. She's just as worried about Ichigo as Orihime, she just hides it better.

"Orihime, listen to Halibel." Stark finally voiced, trusting Halibel.

Orihime turned to him, shocked.

"Several of his organs need to be regenerated…"

Both Espada and Orihime turned as Szayel walked into the lab.

"As well as the entire left side of his upper body. It is unknown why he hasn't been able to regenerate such wounds. Such a thing would be easy for a Vasto Lord class Arrancar. That is the only mystery here." Szayel explained further, pressing a finger against the glass tube.

A screen appeared, on it, all Ichigo's vitals.

"It will take a week to heal him fully. He should wake up by tomorrow. Plenty of time to work on a few experi…."

The words were lost when Halibel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Joking, of course." Szayel assured, not wishing to face Halibel's wraith.

"How is the Hogyoku work coming along?"

'Urahara' appeared next to Stark, "It isn't. Aizen was still in the middle of fully explaining the concept of the Hogyoku. How it transforms hollows into Arrancar."

Aaroniero smirked, 'A rather long and detailed lie. Aizen is smart to keep the secret of the Hogyoku's true power. The ability to materialize ones inner most desires…. Aizen must not have known the Urahara knew this secret or he would have never let me absorb Urahara. But all of it… the knowledge about the Soul King… Knowledge even Aizen himself doesn't know!'

'That knowledge must remain locked away! Release me!'

Aaroniero abruptly clutched his head, feeling as if a Zanpakto had been thrust into him.

The Arrancar and Orihime eyed him curiously.

"Urahara-san?" Orihime asked.

"It's nothing…" He whispered, his head throbbing.

Everyone in the room turned back to Ichigo.

The Primera eyes remained closed, his heart monitor showing a steady heart beat.

"He's watching the visual feeds I set up around Karakura Town." Aaroniero began, "He's watching the entire battle. He's furious. Several Thousand humans died during the battle above Karakura Town. The King's Key their souls. If things had gone too far… Aizen would have been unable to create the key. Ichigio's face was also seen by those masked fighters, but Aizen took care of that. He explained that he used Kyoka Suigetsu to instill fake memories in their minds. They think it was Stark who they were fighting."

Stark glanced at Orihime. She was focused on Ichigo's face, no doubt trying to block out what was being said.

Ichigo told her that Soul Society wanted him dead. Stark knew that she wasn't dumb enough to believe that, despite her silly antics. The way she looked at Ichigo when the Primera wasn't noticing… She knew. She was putting on an act, for Ichigio's sake.

'How deeply does she love him, if she would ignore all that he was doing.' He wondered. 'Her heart is innocent… it would be better if she was turned into a hollow. Ichigo would never allow it.'

"On the up side, all seven are in critical condition." Aaroniero explained.

"Seven? I sensed eight?" Stark replied.

"The one that landed the critical hit to Ichigo, Hachigen Ushoda, Wonderweiss apparently killed out of revenge."

"That seal that was placed on Ichigo, how was it removed?" Szayel asked, no longer seeing it on Ichigo's wrist.

Stark shrugged, "It must have vanished when it's caster died."

"A close one, how foolish of him, to go at it alone." Szayel whispered.

Halibel glared at him, "You don't know what he's going through. Don't insult him."

Szayel smirked, "I meant no insult. Merely wondering why he would go alone. He should have told someone to go with him. And if he refused company, those most loyal to him should have went anyway. Anyone would have know it was idiotic to let him just go to the human world where Soul Society was sure to up the security. He walked right into their hands."

Halibel eyed him emotionlessly.

Stark nodded, "Your right, but what's done is done. All we can do I hope this doesn't happen again. Next time, we won't let him fall."

(Soul Society – One Month Later)

Slowly and with a newfound patience, Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the Eighth Division, one of the oldest captains in Soul Society, slipped on his captains haori as he stepped out of his office.

As usual, his lieutenant , Nanao waited patiently right outside, ready to follow him.

"Sir." She whispered.

Shunsui nodded back at her, his eyes down cast.

'So,' she thought, 'The pressure is finally getting to him.'

Beginning their walk towards the Captains Meeting Hall, for the emergency meeting, Shunsui released a heavy sigh.

Looking around, Seireitei couldn't look more peaceful. What sadden Shunsui was that it was the exact opposite.

"Nanao," Shunsui began emotionlessly, his eyes focused only on the sky.

"Sir?"

"I wish we could go back to the times before Aizen. Before all this Hogyoku business."

Nanao eyes fell to the floor, her captain had been acting depressed for a long while now. He no longer kidded with her, something she would have never thought she would miss. His depression was merited though, seeing as how Soul Society was coming undone due to the stress Aizen created.

Soul Society, over the past few months, had been falling deeper and deeper into chaos. The loss of Ichigo and Orihime, during the first battle of Karakura Town, was their first step into ruin. It had hit the Gotei Thirteen hard for separate reasons. In Orihime's case, no one wanted to believe that she would use her powers to revive the Espada, but if Aizen was able to fool the Gotei Thirteen, he would have no problem fooling a lone human. As for Ichigo, his loss meant that they no longer had such a powerful ally. The bottom line was that Ichigo was one of the strongest among them; having taken out the Fourth Espada was proof of this, though the details of the fight remained unknown.

Then the second battle of Karakura Town and the abduction of Urahara. His loss had been a heavy hit against Soul Society even more so than Ichigo's and Orihime's loss. If Aizen broke into Urahara's mind and stole information, he would have the means of recreating the Hogyoku. The reason for needing a second one was anyone's guess, but the fact remained. Aizen would build an army even greater than before with a second Hogyoku. One that isn't sealed right after its creation, like in the case of Urahara's.

But the single most grave moment that affected Soul Society, more than anything else, was the loss of Captains Soifon, Hitsugaya, and Mayuri. With a total of six captain positions not filled, the military might had been cut in half, and the divisions were suffering. The captains were the pillars of the Gotei Thirteen, now those pillars were coming undone.

"I wish for that very same thing." Nanao whispered, glancing at her captains tired appearance, "Captain, are you well? Running two divisions must me terribly straining your mind."

With the deaths of both the Captain and Vice Captain of division two, it had fallen onto him, one of the elder captains, to take command until the position was filled.

Shunsui sighed, "I'm fine."

Nanao knew it was a lie, he was feeling the pressure bad. He no longer acted like himself.

It did not help that the remaining captains were currently split on the next course of action the Gotei Thirteen would take. Half wanted to focus entirely on the war against Aizen while the other half wished to focus on rebuilding Soul Society's strength. Both venues had been tried, before the first could be enacted, Urahara had been captured, halting the plan in its tracks. When the Gotei Thirteen had attempted to rebuild Soul Society's strength, the most recent event, a month ago, stopped that plan as well. They had been unable to make a move that would benefit Soul Society, until today.

Shunsui stared up at the sky. The days seemed to blend together now.

'How long had it been since the winter war?'

So much had happened since then.

"Captain Kyoraku."

Shunsui was immediately taken out of his thoughts by the all too familiar voice of his fellow captain and long time friend.

The captain of division four, Unohana Retsu, and her Vice Captain, Isane, greeted him and Nanao.

Unohana, Nanao noticed, looked as calm as ever, despite being in the same position as her captain.

Matsumoto, who had taken reluctant command of the tenth division after Hitsugaya's death, had fallen into a deep depression at the loss of her captain. In no shape to lead her division, Yamamoto placed her on temporary leave so that she would be able to deal with her problem in a less stressful manner. Unohana chose to lead the tenth division until the position was filled.

The same would have happened to division twelve, since Nemu had fallen into depression as well, over the loss of her father. Fortunately Akon, the third seat of the twelfth division, was confident enough to lead for the time.

Needless to say, with too few captains to lead, the divisions were no longer working as efficiently as before. Confusion was the price that had to be paid. Without leaders, the divisions were unable to do their jobs properly. Orders were getting messed up, conflicts between division had grown and necessary jobs were not getting done. Not even the head captain was able to calm the situation down.

"How have you been?" Shunsui asked.

Unohana smiled, "Well, but running two divisions is quite taxing."

He nodded, "Tell me about it. Good thing old man Yamamoto called this meeting together."

The meeting today was called in order to start rebuilding the foundations of the broken divisions. Talk of a great development that would change the structure of the Gotei Thirteen had been going around. Every shinigami with Vice Captain level reiatsu was ordered to attend.

"Be careful," Unohana kidded, a soft smile playing on her lips "We can't call him old anymore."

"Right, right." Shunsui said offhandedly.

Due to initiating his zanpakto's greatest ability, Yamamoto was gifted with youth once more. Now looking as if he was in his fifties, the head captain's long white beard had turned jet black, as well as the color of his eyebrows. He no longer bore scars of past battles, but his eyes had not changed. They were still as commanding as before. The change had taken much getting used to for everyone.

"Forgive my intrusion," Nanao began, "Do you know if the masked ones will be joining us?"

"I had almost forgotten about them." Shunsui admitted honestly. How could he? The trouble that had accompanied them had been a huge problem right from the beginning, but the truth of the matter was that Soul Society needed them without a doubt. Seasoned shinigami that know the inner workings of Soul Society already was exactly what the Gotei Thirteen needed.

"You mind has been wandering recently, Captain Kyoraku." Unohana replied, remembering how hard it had been to recruit the Vizards.

At first they had refused to join Soul Society, opting to take on Aizen themselves. When they realized it wasn't practical, after the loss of Urahara, they decided to finally join. They wouldn't have done so if complications hadn't a rose a month ago.

The Royal Family, without any regards to the captains, recreated the Central Forty-six, complicating matters.

The Central Forty-six members, like the others before them, believed that the Vizards were an abomination and that joining them would be a crime against nature and the natural order of things.

Of course instead of explaining things beforehand, no one, not even Yamamoto, expected them to reveal their decision as the Vizards were in dire straits.

A lone Arrancar had infiltrated Karakura Town and proceeded to cause them heavy casualties, killing thousands of humans and nearly destroying the town.

All the captains had gathered together to back them up, but the Senkaimon had been sealed. It wasn't until after that they had realized Central Forty-six was to blame.

As a result of no back up; one of the Vizards, former kido corps lieutenant, Hachigen Ushoda, died. Seeing this as a betrayal, the vizards had refused any means of contact with them.

Unohana had never seen Yamamoto so furious that day.

Upon discovering their deceit, the head captain had done the unprecedented and opened the pathway to the Royal Dimension to speak with the Royal Family personally.

The conversation that occurred, no one knew, but when Yamamoto returned, it was revealed that he had been given emergency war-time powers that not even Central Forty-six could question.

Using his newfound power, Yamamoto created the Protection act, protecting the Vizards from any form of authority other than the Head Captain's. Central Forty-six would be unable to touch them, even after the war ended.

A problem was still there though, the Vizards had believed they had abandoned them and refused to trust them anymore. One of their own had died, and two others lost limbs, their reluctance was understandable.

Shunsui himself negotiated with his former captain Lisa, who now had one arm as a result of Central Forty-six's choice, but she refused to listen. Not even their thirst for revenge for their comrade swayed them.

Luck had been on their side though; out of all people, the one who persuaded them, Chad Yasutora.

The human Shunsui had once fought, Ichigo Kurosaki's best friend.

He had been able to show the Vizards that they should not be separated and that the Captains were not to be blamed for not backing them up.

For the sake of Ichigo and Hachigen, the Vizards decided to join them, only just arriving yesterday.

Finally answering Nanao's question about the Vizards joining the meeting today, Unohana nodded, "Everyone, Lieutenant level and above is to attend. Even them."

Shunsui wondered how well they would fit in, hopefully the transition was peaceful.

"Who do you think will fill the empty spots?" Isane asked.

"Who knows?" Shunsui shrugged, "We have six empty captain positions and four Lieutenant positions. Never before has there been such devastation to the Gotei Thirteen. Not even I know what old man Yama will decide."

"Ah, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Unohana. I was hoping to meet you before you arrived." A voice stated, joining the group.

Ukitake stood before them in the best physical shape of his life. The injuries he received by Halibel were nothing but a distant memory, despite almost losing his life.

"Ukitake!" Shunsui exclaimed, he hadn't seen Ukitake for a little over a month due to being so busy.

Ukitake smiled at his long time friend as Rukia appeared behind him.

"Ah, Miss Kuchiki. Will you be joining us as well?" Unohana asked.

Rukia nodded, bowing respectfully to the captains. "Yes. I fit in the category of shinigami with reiatsu the level of a Lieutenant or above. I was just alerted of my presence being needed moments ago."

"Ukitake, how are you feeling?" Shunsui asked.

"Never better. Once again, Captain Unohana, thank you."

Unohana smiled at her friend. He told her that every time they met since he had discovered what she had done for him.

Using Minazuki's healing properties and a compound Minazuki had stolen from the Zero Espada, Unohana had been able to create a serum that would be able to regenerate ones immune system continually throughout three days.

She had intended to use the serum to heal the injuries Ukitake suffered against Halibel, but it had had an added effect. Ukitake's tuberculoses symptoms had vanished.

It had taken a few days to notice, but he no longer had spasms, exhaustion had yet to come, and coughing had become a thing of the past. None of the symptoms remained after Unohana had injected her old friend with what was supposed to be a simple healing serum.

"I'm glad to see your doing well." Unohana replied. "Please continue to take the serum every three days."

"Of course. Kiyone and Sentaro are going crazy because they don't have to watch over me anymore. "

Rukia interrupted, "Captain... Have you… Have you had word about Ichigo?" She asked Shunsui suddenly.

"I'm afraid not, Kuchiki-san."

Rukia frowned, the loss of Ichigo and Orihime troubled her deeply.

"Don't worry Rukia, we'll get them back." Ukitake promised as the group entered the First Division's Head quarters.

(A few Moments Later)

Finally reaching the door that lead into the captain's meeting hall, the group of six waited patiently as the doors opened on their own accord.

The three lieutenant's eyes widened in shock at the gathering. It was clear that the Vizards weren't the only fighters present besides the captains and lieutenant s.

As per tradition, the captains were lined up in two rows, facing each other, their respective lieutenant standing directly behind them.

The vizards had gathered off to the right side of the room, along the wall, waiting patiently for the meeting to start. Their appearance was no surprise since to them since Unohana had informed them moments ago.

What had shocked them most were the two separate groups that lined up on the left side of the room.

The shinigami with lieutenant level reiatsu, but not the rank, gathered together.

Ikkaku, Yumichika, even Nemu and Matsumoto had come; the latter two looking very sad. Rukia was surprised to see them.

The group on the opposite corner surprised even the captains.

Yoruichi, Tessai, Isshin, Ryuken, Ururu, even Chad and Uryu had been called to this meeting.

Taking their normal positions; Unohana, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Nanao, and Isane remained silent. No one in the room bothered to pay them any mind.

Rukia joined the group of shinigami with lieutenant level reiatsu.

Ukitake looked around calmly, never had he seen so many powerful fighters. He noted the absence of the Head Captain.

'Where is Yamamoto sensei?'

Looking at the empty posts that were usually occupied by captains and lieutenants, he frowned.

The space where captains and lieutenants of squads two, ten, and twelve stood remained empty. The lieutenants of squads three, five, and nine stared at the space before them, where their captains should be standing.

'Never before had the attendance of a Captain's meeting been so bad.'

For a few moments, and awkward silence filled meeting hall, with no one bothering to speak up.

The atmosphere was cold, sadness engulfed almost everyone present.

"A crisis…!" A loud, booming voice shouted, causing everyone to turn to the entrance.

The strongest man Soul Society had ever seen, the head captain of the Gotei thirteen, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, stood at the door way. His eyes intimidating as ever.

"A crisis unlike anything Soul Society has ever faced before has fallen upon us. Never before has the Gotei thirteen suffered such casualties!"

As he walked towards his position at the head of the room, all eyes fell on him, his posture was no longer hunched over like how he had walked before his youth was restored to him. He stood at his full height; proudly. The cane he had kept as a walking stick was no longer in his possession, opting to keep Ryujin Jakka at his hip.

"Our role as Shinigami... to provide the peaceful continuance of the world's order… has been threatened by one of our own."

There was a pause.

"Aizen Sosuke has become a far greater threat than ever! With the Hogyoku, his power will only continue to grow. He has taken three of our ally's captive; and killed our fellow shinigami for his own ambition. Our allies, the ones you have called the masked ones, the Vizards, have also lost someone to Aizen's ambition!"

Many faces hardened; especially the Vizards and Isshin's.

"In the hopes that the Gotei Thirteen will emerge from this devastation, I call this meeting to order!"

The authority in his tone held absolute power; no one could doubt his strength after hearing his voice.

"I'm sure many of you are surprised at those attending. Yuroichi Shihoin, Isshin Kurosaki, Ryuken Ishida, Tessai Tsubaki, all are fighters that have proven time and time again that they are able to fight for the justice of this world. Ryuken Ishida, despite not being a shinigami, your fighting prowess is legend among the Quincy, your abilities on par with us captains. You voice will be heard just as well."

Ryuken nodded, "Forgive me in advance if I come off a little rude. You are the sworn enemy of the Quincy, and despite no longer considering myself one, old habits die hard."

"The first order of business?" Unohana asked, the first of the captains to speak up first.

"I'm sure many of you all have predicted…" Yamamoto began, "With the loss of six captains, half of Soul Society's military strength has vanished, leaving us vulnerable. The squads are suffering heavily because the pillars that we captains represent are crumbling. Those positions must be filled; the pillars restored."

Ukitake began, "It would be most beneficial if the Vizards…. Forgive me." He turned to the Vizards. "Do you wish to still be called Vizards despite joining us?"

Shinji nodded, "That's who we are. We won't change our name."

Ukitake nodded.

"Then, Cap…"

Yamamoto interrupted, "I believe I know what you are trying to suggest, Captain Ukitake, but something else has been decided. You wish to reinstate the former captains of the Vizards to take captain positions, correct?"

Ukitake nodded.

"As former Captain Hirako can explain in further detail, they joined us under the only request that they be kept in a single squad. I have agreed, which has led to a revelation that I will reveal to you all now."

The room grew quiet.

"As of now, operations of squad ten will decease." Everyone's eyes widened, especially Matsumoto's, "And the squad itself will be disbanded."

Stun filled the room.

"When was this decided?" Shunsui asked, genuinely surprised. The disbanding of an entire squad was unheard of.

"Early today." Yamamoto explained, "The shinigami currently in squad ten will be dispersed between the remaining twelve squads. Squad ten will be reformed as Soul Society's Vizards division, lead by Hirako Shinji, his vice- captain shall be Rojuro Otoribashi."

Upon addressing that, Shinji and Rose took the vacant Captain and lieutenant spots for the tenth division.

Matsumoto frown further, 'The entire division… I failed… I wasn't able to keep it together.'

"The fault is not your, Matsumoto Rangiku," Yamamoto addressed, noticing the look of depression on her face.

Matsumoto was taken aback by being addressed so suddenly, Rukia put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"The loss of captain Hitsugaya hit hard for the entire division. You falling into depression has nothing to do with disbanding squad ten. You yourself have not been forgotten. Do not feel guilty."

Matsumoto nodded; her eyes down cast.

"So, let me get this straight, squad ten will consist of only seven members?" Ukitake asked.

"Like the Onmitsukido for the Second squad, Squad Ten will be a special battle division within the Gotei Thirteen that will focus entirely on increasing the military might of Soul Society. No other expectation will be put on them. With the special powers given to me by the Royal Family, such a transition is possible. Considering their unique abilities, the seven of them would have the man power of any other division within the Gotei Thirteen, if not more so. Are there any among you that have a difficulty accepting this drastic change within Soul Society?" Yamamoto asked.

The vizards looked around. No one had any complaints.

Ukitake and Shunsui glanced at each other; both knew such a change was needed. It would allow the Vizards their independence; that would be vital in combining them with the Gotei Thirteen. They needed to earn their trust.

"Now that we have welcomed the Vizards back into the Gotei Thirteen, only five captain positions remain open. Now this is where we must stray from all that we have learned." Yamamoto began, "Choosing a captain to join the Gotei Thirteen is a sacred practice. Unfortunately, time is against us. We must cast aside our traditions for the good of Soul Society. After today, do not believe that the title of Captain is something that can just be given away. Nor shall we just 'give it away' today. Those chosen have been chosen because they are both qualified and desired to continue the peaceful existence of our world."

"What will be the method of choosing candidates?" Komamura asked.

"Many of you may know the three methods one can use to become a captain. Those of you that don't, listen carefully; A Captain's Proficiency test in which you will be asked to perform bankai, three captains must witness this. The second method; Personal recommendations from six captains and the approval from three of the remaining seven. The final method; trial by combat, in which you defeat a captain with at least two hundred witnesses. The third method will not be used today. If one steps up that I believe is, without a doubt, capable, then they shall be given the position by the power the Royal family has given to me. Do any object?"

No one replied.

Yamamoto nodded, "Very well. Do any of you, without the rank of captain believe you are worthy enough? Or, do any of the current captains believe they know someone that is qualified?"

There was a momentary pause before, to everyone's immense surprise, Yoruichi stepped forward; immediately taking the empty spot of squad two's captain position.

"Yoruichi Shihoin?" Yamamoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm taking back my position as Captain of squad two. I have been away from the front lines for far too long and I can see no one else qualified to take Soifon's position. Besides, I owe Kisuke and Ichigo this much."

"You understand that you will be reinstating yourself back into the Gotei Thirteen, correct? You cannot just throw the title away when the war is over."

Yoruichi waved her hand off handedly, "I know, I know, but I have been missing being in all the action though. Well?" She asked, looking at the others, especially Byakuya. "Any objection? Eh, Little Byakuya?"

Byakuya glanced at her for a long moment, remembering the times when Yoruichi would anger him to no end. When he was a child.

"You will hear none from me." He finally replied, causing Yoruichi to grin.

"Very well. Yoruichi Shihoin. The position of division two's captain is now yours, as is the command of the Onmitsukido."

As he spoke, his lieutenant , Chojiro stepped forward, handing a captain's haori to Yoruichi.

She placed it on carefully; feeling nostalgic at seeing the kanji for number two on the coats back.

A moment later, Tessai stepped forward as well, standing between the rows of captains and before the head captain.

"I know leading the kido corps is different in many ways, but I wish to take the position of division twelve's captain.

Yamamoto grew thoughtful. Kido and science usually didn't mix, but having Tessai in their ranks would be an amazing stroke of luck. Despite only having one arm, his power hadn't wavered in the slightest.

"Tessai Tsubaki?"

"I have lived with Urahara Kisuke for over a hundred years. Leading a science division that he himself created will pose no problem to me. Throughout the years I have learned much from him."

"Then, with the power given to me by the Royal Family, I bestow the position of Division Twelve captain on you."

"Then my first act as captain is this." He began, putting on the captain's haori Chojiro gave him. "Come Ururu, you shall become the vice captain."

Ururu's eyes widened in shock, "M..me?"

Tessai nodded. "We are all that's left of the Urahara Shop. We will remain together."

Ururu nodded, a smile playing on her lips for the first time since before Jinta's death. Both because she did not want to be forgotten by Tessai and because she had always wanted to see where Urahara used to work.

Together the two took their positions, captain and lieutenant, respectively. Eyes followed Ururu as she went. Rumors of her feats had been heard everywhere. Her ability to fight on par with Espada that even some captains would have trouble with.

Ryuken eyed her especially, remembering how she has assisted him in fighting Zommari.

Now standing behind Tessai, her eyes landed on the kanji for twelve on the captain's haori.

'Mister Urahara's old division. I'll do my best.'

When the hall fell to silence for a while, Yamamoto spoke again.

"Is there no one else?"

"Head Captain Yamamoto."

Yamamoto turned to Byakuya.

"Captain Kuchiki."

"Despite not possessing Captain level reiatsu, which can be worked on, he has shown the qualities one would find in any captain. His ability to perform bankai is a testament to his strength."

They was a slight pause, "I, Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the sixth division, recommend Renji Abarai for promotion of Captain."

Renji, who had remained silent as he stared at the back of Byakuya's as he spoke, froze.

"C…Captain…" He finally whispered in shock, unsure of what he had just heard.

Byakuya ignored him.

"Hmmm, Renji Abarai…. Step forward." Yamamoto ordered, after thinking.

Rukia watched in shock as Renji stood before the captains. 'I would have never thought that brother would…'

"Sir?" Renji asked unsure of himself.

"To use the method of a 'Captain's Proficiency test' you must perform Bankai in front of three captains. I have known of your ability to use Bankai for a while now, as well as captain Kuchiki and Komamura. Proof of it's existence is unquestionable. I have kept my eye on you, as the only lieutenant with the ability to perform bankai. I believe you are not yet at the level of captain."

Renji's eyes fell.

"But that is nothing training with fellow captains can't fix with the determination I see in you." Yamamoto continued.

Renji's eyes widened.

"Renji Abarai… Remove your lieutenants badge from your arm."

Chojiro stepped forward; a captain's haori in his hands.

"And replace it with your captain's haori."

Renji couldn't believe his ears, "Wh…What?"

"As the new captain of the fifth division, Captain Abarai, take your place among us."

Renji was so shocked that we was unable to remember how he had put on his Captain's coat. His feet refused to work.

Ukitake looked at Renji, amused.

"C…captain." Hinamori began sheepishly, "If I may…"

She walked over to Renji, grabbing him by his hand, she lead him to his spot.

As he passed Byakuya, he turned, bowing before his now former captain.

"Thank you… Captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya stared at him, his face emotionless. "Rise Captain Abarai. Captains should not be seen in such a position. You thanks is not merited either. Your own actions have proven you worthy enough to wear that haori. Don't disgrace it."

Renji nodded, "Yes."

Renji took his spot on the captain's position; opposite of where Byakuya stood. For the first time, as equals, they locked eyes with one another for the briefest of moments.

"Congratulations Renji…I mean captain." Hinamori whispered to her captain and friend.

Renji grinned, smiling at Rukia who nearly had tears in her eyes.

"Head Captain Yamamoto," Hisagi began.

Yamamoto called him forward.

"I cannot perform bankai." He explained calmly, his eyes downcast. "Nor do I possess captain level reiatsu. Since two of the three methods are closed to me, I wish to perform the final method. I would like to request from the captains that they second the motion that would allow me to lead the Ninth division…. As captain."

Yamamoto locked eyes with Hisagi, studying him.

"Lieutenant Hisagi… you yourself just said that you cannot perform Bankai, nor do you believe you have reiatsu strong enough to make you a captain. The difference between the power of a captain and lieutenant is great. Bankai is necessary for putting bridge between the two. I speak for everyone when I say, you are no doubt one of the strongest Lieutenant within the Gotei Thirteen, but a captain must display the power that comes with rank. Your request is unusual to say the least, but for the final method to be followed… six captains would have had to recommend you. "

"Forgive me, but captain Zaraki was able to become a captain without learning Bankai, please…"

He was interrupted by Zaraki laughing, "Kid, I was also able to defeat the former captain of my division with a single sword slash of my blade. However dishonorable others see my way of obtaining my position in such a way, the fact remains. I ain't one for bragging kid, but I find it a little difficult to believe you can do the same."

Hisagi bowed, frowning.

"I believe, that with a little training, I would be able to break the difference between the power levels of lieutenant and captain. I hear that Urahara Kisuke developed a method of learning bankai in three days. Please allow me to undergo such a training method. I would qualify then."

Yamamoto sighed, thinking hard about what the lieutenant proposed.

"That method gives no promise that you will without a doubt learn bankai. The method is dangerous. I have faith in your abilities as a vice captain, but I do not believe you are ready to…"

"I'll do it. I'll recommend him"

To everyone's shock, it had been Zaraki who had spoke.

"Give him a shot. Kids got guts."

Hisagi eyes widened in disbelief, "But… I thought… you just said…."

"I said you couldn't take out a captain with a single attack, I didn't say you didn't have what it takes to lead an entire division."

Yamamoto sighed, "Your input is noted, Captain Zaraki, but…"

"I recommend Hisagi Shuhei for captain of squad Nine as well." Yoruichi added.

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow.

"Me as well." Tessai replied.

Hisagi looked around, shocked as the captains began recommending for him for a position he thought he would not have.

Ukitake nodded, "I recommend him as well."

"We both do." Shunsui explained.

"I shall vouch for him as well." Komamura replied, giving the final recommendation needed for Hisagi to become a captain.

Yamamoto released a deep breath.

"Even with the six, you still need the approval of three others.

Renji raised his hand, unsure of himself. "He's got mine."

Yamamoto glanced at Byakuya, who didn't react, before turning to Unohana.

Unohana glanced at the captain commander, nodding her head in approval.

'Two…'

"Shinji!" Kensei called out.

Hisagi turned to the vizard that had once saved his life.

They had spoken a few times; Hisagi thanking him and telling him how it had been Kensei that had inspired him to become a shinigami.

"Vote for the kid… Trust me."

Shinji smiled back at his comrade. "You heard him Captain Yamamoto. Kid has my vote."

Hisagi couldn't help but smile, but lost it when Yamamoto walked up to him. His eyes set.

When he got within feet of the lieutenant , Hisagi took an uneasy step back.

The atmosphere in the room grew heavy.

"Why do you wish to become a captain?" The head captain asked.

Hisagi frowned, remembering what Tousen had once told him, "Because I fear my blade."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"I was taught that power shouldn't matter to a soldier but knowing his own limitations should. It is my fear that allows me to hold my blade for those who share the same fear. Becoming a captain is the same thing. Many shinigami believe captains are not to be feared, but that's not the case. The fear that a captain cannot be able to do their job, the fear that a captain can no longer lead their division."

He paused, the pain and fear he felt when Tousen had betrayed him coming back.

Yamamoto watched as the intimidation Hisagi felt left him. The lieutenant stood before him with his confidence renewed.

"The fear that a captain will abandon them... The point is, one who is not afraid of a captain, or what a captain represents, has no right to call himself one. The thought of becoming one truly terrifies me, and because of that… I believe I have what it take to become one. My division has suffered greatly because of our former captain. They need someone strong, someone they know will not abandon them. I do not want the title captain for myself. I want it for my division. Believe me, I will do what it takes to defend Soul Society." Hisagi vowed, his eyes locked on the head captain's.

After a moment of silence, Yamamoto nodded, walking back to the head of the hall as Chojiro once more carried a haori.

Hisagi's eyes widened as the captain's haori was delivered to him.

"Spoken like a true Captain." Yamamoto explained. "A captain must look beyond himself to defend his division and Soul Society. In these time… we need someone of your conviction."

With extreme care, Hisagi placed the haori on. Happiness weld up inside him as he touched its fabric.

'I can't believe it… no.. I can… I'll do it… I'll lead the Ninth division. I won't abandon them. Captain Tousen, you have given me something valuable, your morals; but I cannot forgive you for what you have done.'

"Matsumoto!" He suddenly called out.

Matsumoto turned to him in confusion.

"You heard him. Tenth division has been disbanded, and my position just opened up. What do you say? Become my lieutenant?"

Matsumoto stared at Hisagi in shock, "I…I don't know."

"Come on. Stop feeling guilty, Captain Hitsugaya would be angry that your using his death as an excuse to skip work."

Matsumoto couldn't help but smile as well as a few of the captains.

Hitsugaya's hate for the way Matsumoto skipped out of doing her job was legendary around the Seireitei.

"Well?" he asked, throwing her the Ninth division's lieutenant 's badge. "I know I'm going to regret it, but I guess someone needs to make sure you get the job done."

She looked at it sadly before slowly slipping it on.

'Captain Hitsugaya would be ashamed to see me sad over him. He'd probably get mad at me for not doing my job.' She thought to herself sadly, holding back tears as she walked over to Hisagi.

The hall grew quiet; only one more captain would be needed.

"Anyone?" Yamamoto asked.

Silence.

He looked around.

"Is there no one left that is willing or believes that they are worthy enough?"

Again there was silence.

"The third division remains without a captain. Any other time Vice Captain Kira would be able to lead his division without the need of a captain. But I will not leave him to do it if there is someone that is able to take one the title…"

He paused.

"Ikkaku Madarame, step forward."

Ikkaku's eyes widened in shock, 'No!'

Yumichika and Zaraki watched as Ikkaku reluctantly stepped forward, their faces showing the slightest bit of surprise.

"Sir… I don't…"

Yamamoto raised his hand, silencing the third seat.

"Bankai… is not an ability that can be hidden easily." He explained.

Zaraki grinned, "So he learned it. He hid it from me especially well."

Ikkaku bowed his head, "I do not want the title."

"You possess the very same qualities Captain Abarai possess. Can we call on you to do your duty as a shinigami."

Ikkaku shook his head. "I refuse."

'I promised myself… if I couldn't defeat captain Zaraki… I would die as his subordinate.'

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow, "Why is this?"

"A promise I made to myself… long ago." He replied.

"As I said in the beginning of this gathering. We must put aside all manner of honor to do our duty. You are the last remaining shinigami capable of…"

"What are you afraid of?" Zaraki asked, interrupting the head captain.

"Captain?" Ikkaku asked in confusion.

"Why are you afraid I said? You gone deaf or something? You've got some nerve hiding bankai from me." Zaraki continued, grinning madly.

"Captain! I didn't want to…"

"What? Bet me in battle? Heh, don't kid yourself. Even with bankai you wouldn't be a match for me."

"I never believed that, I just…. I wish to live out my life as your subordinate!"

Zaraki laughed, "I've never heard anything so foolish in my life. Live out your life as my subordinate… When you can grow stronger and have a chance at defeating me? Don't make me laugh so hard. Take the title! Become my equal in all but strength! And after, become my equal in that to!" he shouted.

Ikkaku was taken aback by his captain's words, "C…Captain… I… I have accepted the fact that I will never defeat you. Your blade is simply too far for me to reach."

"What a weak excuse… you haven't even tired. You've just resigned to the fact that I am better than you? What a waste."

At a loss for words, Ikkaku narrowed his eyes.

'Is he right? Should I have been doing that all along? Trying to become his equal? I have been though. I've been chasing him for as long as I have known him, like with Renji and Captain Byakuya. Will… will becoming a captain give me an even greater chance in becoming Captain Zaraki's equal? If so…'

"Ikkaku Madarame?" Yamamoto asked.

Ikkaku bowed, "But I…"

Instead of his eyes meeting the floor, his eyes look on the eyes of the Lieutenant of the eleventh division.

Yachiru, who was currently biting into a bar of chocolate, looked up at Ikkaku curiously.

"Whats the matter baldy?"

"Vice captain!"

"Kenny's right… you should become a captain. Kenny knows best."

Ikkaku frowned, "Lieutenant … you don't understand. I made a promise to myself."

Yachiru shrugged, "Make a new promise."

He stared at her curiously.

'She's right…'

"But if I become a captain… "

"Do I have to beat some sense into you?" Zaraki asked. "Fine…."

"Captain… is this what you truly want?"

"As captain of the eleventh division, your division… I'm ordering you to take the position."

"Fine, I'll respect the final order of my captain." Ikkaku declared to Yamamoto. "I'll take the title."

Yumichika looked at him in shock, 'Ikkaku… a captain?'

Ikkaku placed the captain's haori on carelessly, immediately tearing out the sleeve like Zaraki had done. The moment he place the haori on, Shunsui released a sigh of relief.

'Thirteen captains again… what a relief. I was beginning to think it would never happen.'

"Captain, do you mind if I take Yumichika as well?" Ikkaku asked.

Zaraki laughed, "Take him, I wouldn't be able to stand his sniveling about how much he misses you."

Yumichika grinned at his captain's words. "You know you're going to miss us."

Zaraki grinned, "Yeah right."

"Yo Ikkaku, I'm your vice captain right?" Yumichika asked.

Before Ikkaku could agree, he realized that Kira was still the vice captain of the third division.

He bit his thumb nail in frustration.

Kira smiled, "I would have no trouble stepping down Captain Madarame. If the Sixth division would have me… they are missing a lieutenant now."

Byakuya nodded, "I agree. I shall take Kira Izuru as my vice captain."

Ikkaku grinned, "Thanks Kira."

Kira nodded, he would miss his division, but on the other hand, he would no longer have to be reminded about Gin Ichimaru.

"Hearing all this talk of lieutenants is making me feel all left out…. Oi oi! What's your name again! Nemu Kurotsuchi!"

Nemu turned to her.

"Stop that pouting! Come over here! You're my new lieutenant!" Yoruichi shouted, a big smile on her face.

"I do not wish…"

Before Nemu could finish speaking Yoruichi appeared before her and forcibly dragged her to the second divisions lieutenant spot.

Nemu frowned. "I do not wish to join your division. I wish to remain with the…"

Yoruichi waved her off, "Yeah yeah I know, get used to doing things you don't want to do or you'll never survive as my underling."

Nemu frowned, "Underling?"

Nemu thought quietly. The second division was put in charge of the Maggot's Nest. The Maggot's Nest was where her father had been imprisoned until Urahara set him free. Her father had always wanted to 'study' some of the prisoners in there. Captain Soifon had always refused him though. If Yoruichi let her… she could experiment all she wanted.

Quietly she replied, "Very well."

Yoruichi grinned, "See, what was all that fuss about?"

'Good, I couldn't stand to see her acting all sad. I heard her father wasn't even nice to her. She should be relieved, not sad…. Oh well. I'll just have to change that.'

When peace returned to the hall, Ukitake smiled politely as attention turned to him.

All the positions for captains and vice captains had been filled.

All except one.

He did not have a lieutenant .

"Captain Ukitake?" Yamamoto asked. "You do not need a lieutenant , but no time would be better."

Ukitake nodded, "I have brought up this suggestion before, but it has been turned down. I would like, with Byakuya's permission, to allow Rukia Kuchiki to take the title of lieutenant for the thirteenth division."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock, "Me, captain? A lieutenant ?"

Ukitake nodded, "You have proven yourself worthy time and time again that you are able to handle the position. Well, Captain Kuchiki?"

There was silence as people waited for Byakuya to reply.

Yamamoto knew that Byakuya was having a tough time deciding. He had used all his power in the past to stop Rukia from rising in the ranks of the Gotei Thirteen when she rightfully deserved it. It had been as secret to her up until today.

Would he be able to deny her to her face?

"Her current level is not that of lieutenant ." Byakuya replied. "As a member of my house, I would recommend that you chose another, more worthy shinigami… until such a time that Rukia Kuchiki proves herself…"

"Proves herself?" Ukitake interrupted. "Captain Kuchiki, may I ask you… The Espada… what level were they at?"

Byakuya didn't reply.

"Between the level's of lieutenant and captain, correct?" Ukitake continued.

"That does not…" Byakuya was interrupted, knowing what Ukitake was getting at.

"Before the first battle in winter, I would have no evidence to state that Rukia Kuchiki is at the level of vice –captain, but now is a different matter all together…. Who wrote the report stating that Kuchiki Rukia was the one that defeated the ninth Espada?"

Byakuya reluctantly answered, "Me."

"Most lieutenant level shinigami cannot boast such an accomplishment. Hearing this… do you still stand by your previous assumption of my own subordinates abilities?"

Turning, Byakuya locked eyes with her.

"Captain, please, I'm ready!" Rukia promised, pleading with her eyes

He remained emotionless… He knew how bad she wanted the position.

After a moment longer, he closed his eyes and looked away. That had always been his way of saying 'Very well.'

Rukia grinned happily as she walked over to Ukitake, nearly stumbling trying to reach him.

'I made it! Lieutenant ! I can't believe it! Ichigo… I'm getting stronger… please hold on. We'll save you.'

Ukitake smiled as Rukia took her place behind him.

Yamamoto nodded as he looked around at the.

For the first time, in several years, every single lieutenant and captain position was filled.

"The pillars of Soul Society will start to be restored with what has just taken place here! Soul Society will be stronger than ever! Now…. Each of you, address yourselves! Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, captain of the first division.

"Chojiro Sasakibe, lieutenant of the first division"

"Shihoin Yoruichi, captain of the second division."

"Kurotsuchi Nemu, lieutenant of the second division."

"Madarame Ikkaku, captain of division three."

"Lieutenant of division three, Ayasegawa Yumichika."

"Unohana Retsu, captain of the fourth division."

"Kotetsu Isane, lieutenant of the fourth division."

"Abarai Renji, captain of division five."

"Hinamori Momo, lieutenant of division five."

"Kuchiki Byakuya, division six captain."

"Izuru Kira, division six lieutenant "

"Komamura Sajin, seventh division captain."

"Tetsuzaemon Iba, seventh division lieutenant.

"Kyoraku Shunsui, eighth division captain."

"Nanao Ise, division eight's lieutenant."

"Shuhei Hisagi, captain of division nine."

"Matsumoto Rangiku, lieutenant of division nine."

"Hirako Shinji, tenth division captain."

"Otoribashi Rojuro, tenth division lieutenant."

"Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of division eleven."

"Kusajishi Yachiru! Lieutenant of the eleventh division."

"Tsubaki Tessai, captain for division twelve."

"Ururu Tsumugiya, lieutenant of the twelfth division."

"Ukitake Jushiro, thirteenth division captain."

"Kuchiki Rukia, thirteenth division lieutenant."

Yamamoto nodded, "With that said, let's begin. Along with our allies from the human world, let us speak on this issue… Nearly all of the Seireitei's normal operations will cease to exist starting now!"


	38. War on the Horizon

(Author's Note: Sorry for the long Hiatus, you can stop sending me all those emails telling me to continue lol. I'm sorry. I felt really bad for not posting for a couple of months, but Bleach has been pissing me off so much. I've actually stopped reading it two months ago. I will not give up on this story though. I'm already writing out a timeline for the sequel. I say about ten or more chapters left before this one ends. Please read and review this chapter!)

(Chapter 38)

Yamamoto nodded, for the first time in many years every single Captain and Vice-Captain were in attendance, "With that said, let's begin. Along with our allies from the human world, let us speak on this issue… Nearly all of the Seireitei's normal operations will cease to exist starting now!"

Those newest to their posts looked at the head captain in shock.

'What does that mean?' Renji wondered, noticing the look of confusion on several other captains as well. He was glad he wasn't the only one confused.

"All non military operations will be disbanded until this war is over. And due to the most recent news, the number of those assigned to the human world will be cut in half."

The newer captains looked at him in confusion.

"Excuse, but what recent news?" Hisagi asked curiously.

Yamamoto nodded, "Of course, this information was only given to captain due to it's oddity, but now I will reveal it to you all."

The meeting room grew deathly quiet.

"As of last month, not a single hollow has entered the human world."

Everyone, other than the older captains, looked at Yamamoto in absolute shock.

"What?" Renji exclaimed in shock.

"I am sure you know what this means. This has never happened in the history of the human world…. Aizen is up to something, and it must be larger than we could have ever imagined. We believe he's looking for something."

Ikkaku frowned in confusion. "Like what."

"Something he didn't have last time." Kyoraku replied, "We think he is building an army, more vast than anything we have encountered before."

"How?" Hisagi asked, "How would he be able to do that? How can he stop hollows from leaving Las Noches?"

"The manner in which he is doing this is being researched as we speak." Komamura explained.

Ukitake nodded, "Because on the absence of hollows, the number of spirits entering soul society is vastly expanding. More shinigami are being called to keep the peace in Rukongai. Aizen might purposely be doing this to upset the balance of souls entering and leaving both the human world and Soul Society. While are attention is focused on controlling the number of spirits, he can use our distraction to his advantage."

"What of the pulses? Hollow may not be leaving Hueco Mundo, but spirits may still be transforming right? Why aren't they keeping the balance?" Renji asked.

Yamamoto began, "Because the shinigami stationed in the human world aren't worried about attacking hollow, they're able to do their jobs more thoroughly. It would be against our duty to allow hollows to be born and is one thing that the Royal family will not tolerate."

"So… If Aizen is building this army…And is planning on assaulting the human world with it… what will we be doing in the mean time? Unlike hollows, we shinigami must be trained to fight. We can't boost our numbers as easily."

One of the vizards, Lisa, suddenly spoke up.

"What of the Royal Guard? Will they be sending us help?"

Half the people in the room didn't know what she was talking about.

"My oh my Lisa-chan, that's supposed to be a secret you know" Kyoraku replied calmly.

Isshin coughed, "Neither the Royal Family, nor the Royal Guard, will act least the very gates of the Royal Palace have fallen."

"Kurosaki Isshin is correct which is why, to prepare for the assault, mass training will begin for every shinigami that we have at our disposal." The head captain's voice grew harder, "That is over three thousand shinigami! Due to their inexperience, Captain's Ukitake and Kyoraku will be training Captain's Madarame, Shuhei, and Abarai in order to get them to captain level as quickly as possible. Captain Zaraki and Captain Shihoin will begin training with the lieutenant 's of all thirteen divisions."

"When will we begin?" Yoruichi asked.

"The very second this meeting comes to a close." Yamamoto explained. "Now, this matter has been brought up before, but now it can be discussed in greater detail. I am sure all of you now know the Urahara created the Tenshintai, a device that allows one to summon the spirit of their zanpakto to subjugate the spirit and obtain bankai. This method is very dangerous and cannot be used more than three times. If you fail by the third, you will not be permitted to try again."

The room grew quiet again, "Who wishes to undergo this method of obtaining bankai?"

Hisagi immediately stepped forward, followed by Kira, Matsumoto, and Rukia.

Rukia locked eyes with Byakuya, who did not like the idea any more than the thought of her becoming a vice-captain, before forcibly turning away..

They were inspected by the head captain for only a moment before he nodded his head in approval.

"Very well, the four of you will be given time to train with your respective trainers. When they believe you are ready… you my use the method."

"Training is all well and good." Ryuken explained, stepping forward, "But your forgetting a big thing."

Everyone in the room watched as the Quincy stepped forward.

"Aizen has intel on each and every one of you, enough to know exactly how you will react at any given time. This is dangerous information to have. We will need the same on him and his Espada."

Unohana nodded, "He is correct. Due to our investigation, during the attack in which Urahara was captured, it was revealed that Aizen managed to revive his fallen Espada like he said he would. They will no doubt be stronger when they attack, but we know that much. And on Aizen…"

"Only those that have not seen his zanpakto, Kyoka Suigetsu, and possess captain level reiatsu will be able to challenge him." Kyoraku replied.

"Who among you fits into those categories other than myself?" Ryuken asked. He wasn't being cocky, he was being honest.

No one stepped forward.

"Ichigo would have." Chad whispered, causing everyone to grow serious.

"What of you, Kurosaki Isshin?" Tessai asked.

Isshin frowned, "I could have done it… but he was wary of me when we met last month."

"You will be joining us?" Renji asked, noticing the similarities that Isshin shared with Ichigo.

"I will assist you when the time comes, to get my son back, but the safety of my two daughters comes first."

"Within the Seireitei is the safest place." Kyoraku replied. "To have you closer to us, they could be allowed to live here for a time."

Yamamoto nodded, "Your skills would be greatly needed here. Ishida Ryuken, you and your son would be welcome as well."

Isshin seemed to think on it.

"I'd rather not; I'll stay in Karakura Town." Ryuken replied, "As will my son. Our training methods are different than yours."

"I have tried to keep my daughters and Ichigo away from this life style as much as possible, but it came back to bit me in the ass. Give me a while to explain the situation to them…" Isshin replied calmly.

Yamamoto nodded, "Then, with that said, the meeting shall come to a close. Captain's rally the squads together and explain our plans. Captain Hirako along with Vice-Captain Matsumoto, you two will be in charge of the disbanding of squad ten. It has already been decided what new division they will be occupying. To everyone else, I want the training to begin as soon as possible. If that is all… dismissed!"

One by one, they left the meeting hall. The reality of the situation hit home to them all.

This war was bringing about changes that have never occurred before.

"Oi Shinji," Love began as the vizards made their way towards the squad ten barracks. "There's no turning back now."

"I know." Shinji replied calmly.

"What that Espada did to Hachi… I can't forgive him." Lisa whispered.

As they passed, they missed the look Ryuken and Isshin gave them.

"Why didn't you tell them what we saw?" Ryuken asked quietly.

Isshin didn't answer.

"Your not an idiot Kurosaki. We both saw your son that day."

"Then why did the vizards give the others a completely different description on who they fought? You saw the report the same time I did. They said they fought a man with brown hair, grey eyes, a faded goatee, and the number one on his hand. Shunsui told them that it was the same man he fought during the war. Your right, we both saw. We both saw that man carrying Ichigo. The vizards said they had nearly defeated him, did it look like he was in battle?"

Ryuken's eyes narrowed, "No, but Ichigo did."

"If it had been Ichigo that fought him, they would have said something immediately, but they haven't. Why? Why would Ichigo be fighting them in the first place? Is he under the effects of Kyoka Suigetsu?" Isshin frowned, "I don't know… but at least now I know he is alive."

"Aizen may be behind this as well. He was there. So… will you tell the others that Ichigo is fighting for Aizen?" Ryuken asked.

Isshin narrowed his eyes, "No… I can't… not until I know more. We can't be sure it was Ichigo in the first place."

"What are you saying?"

"We can't be too sure with Aizen... I fear he's taken far too much of an interest in Ichigo, though. And he knows about me, how much I'm not sure, but I think he's after the power our family possesses."

Ryuken nodded, "Perhaps. We can't do a thing about it right now, all we can do is wait."

Isshin nodded as the two made their way out of the first squad's barracks.

(Hueco Mundo- Medical Bay)

Golden eyes stared down at the hands before him.

A month, an entire month, it had taken for him to completely heal from the battle over Karakura Town.

His long orange hair fell over his face messily due to him not bothering to tame it. That was the least of his concerns.

'I failed.' He thought to himself. It was the same thought that played over in his mind for the past month.

He hadn't spoken much, not even to Halibel, who visited often; usually when he was "sleeping"

"I failed." He whispered. 'I must find him. Kurosaki Isshin'

He flexed his fingers and checked his upper body; completely healed.

His thoughts returned to the battle with the vizards.

They had defeated him, but what had keep him alive long enough for the others to come and rescue him?

A vision of himself, afloat with draconic wings, passed in his mind.

'Those wings… That voice… What did it mean?"

'_Do not forget the one who made you what you are. I am no longer complete so I cannot heal you, but worry not…. They are coming….'_

When he had first woken up, he had half expected for the wings to still be attached to him.

Szayel had explained they receded into his back before he arrived back in Las Noches.

'More question.' Ichigo thought to himself, but unlike before, he did not let it bring him to despair. As far as he was concerned, he had his priorities straight.

Find a way to speak with his father, Find a way to rid himself of Tensa Zangetsu and Hichigo, and last, discover the secret behind this new… entity, one that desired to keep him alive.

"Isn't that right, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo's eyes glanced to his right, he had been successful in blocking out Orihime til this moment.

She had been at his side every day. She said it was to 'keep him company'

He had noticed she was acting very different since he had woken up though, like she had needed to speak to him about something. He hadn't bothered to ask her what was wrong yet.

"Orihime?"

Orihime smiled, "Yes, Kurosaki-Kun."

Seeing him at that moment; his long hair messily covering his face, his golden eyes peering into hers, she blushed and looked away.

"Where is Wonderweiss? Why is he not with you?"

She blinked, "You don't know? Aizen sent him, along with Ulquiorra and Neliel to help Lilynette gather the Gillian…"

Ichigo watched her face sadden as she finished speaking.

The room grew deathly quiet, the tension was incredible.

"For the assault against Soul Society."

Ichigo frowned; he had not wanted her knowing anything about what they were planning. The people they would be fighting were her friends and used to be his.

'So she knows…'

"Orihime." He whispered, unsure what to say.

She shook her head, "Please don't say anything. Please don't lie to me anymore."

Ichigo turned away; ashamed.

"How long…"

"Have I known that you aren't truly the Ichigo I remember?" Orihime asked sadly. "Since the beginning. Just like I know that Urahara-san isn't really Urahara-san"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

She smiled, "I'm not as stupid as people think."

"No." Ichigo whispered.

There was silence for a full minute before…

"Do you hate me?" He asked.

Orihime shook her head, "No" She whispered, turning back to him. "I could never hate you. You may not be the same Ichigo I remember, but you are Ichigo."

Ichigo watched as she brought a hand up, moved his hair out of the way, and touched his cheek.

"Why did you help me… knowing what we were planning on doing?"

Orihime looked deep into his eyes, he could see tears slowly form, "Because no matter what you do, no matter what you decide, no matter what you've become, I will always be by your side. I know you plan on sending back to Karakura Town after this is all over. I don't want to go though. I don't want to leave you."

Silence passed between them, this time for several moments before Orihime stood up and made to leave.

Ichigo stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"I may not be the Ichigo you remember, but all those past memories, all those past emotions… they are mine as well. I remember how much you loved me and... I know what my feeling for you used to be. I hid it very well. To protect you from my enemies." He whispered softly.

Orihime was taken aback when Ichigo suddenly leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers; her eyes closed.

The kiss was brief, but it made the message clear.

" You were once my heart… I loved you." He finished, watching as a smile formed on her face.

"Then I am happy." She whispered back. "Thank you. I've always wondered, if he… you ever had feeling for me. I can stay with you, knowing that I once was your heart, without regret. I will always be by your side Ichigo, even if what your doing is breaking my heart. Please remember that."

Ichigo nodded.

"Ah, am I interrupting?"

Turning around, they watched Szayel walking towards them.

"I was just leaving." Orihime replied, wiping her tears away.

When she left, Ichigo turned to the Arrancar, "What?"

"Nothing, merely relaying a message, as ordered by Aizen."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Aizen."

"He wishes to speak with you…"

(Hallways of Las Noches)

Slamming his fists against the wall in desperation, his forehead resting against its cold surface, Aaroniero struggled to control his breathing and the tremors that wrecked his body.

"Submit… Damn you**" **Aaroniero whispered, his visage still of Urahara.

'Did you honestly believe I would not protect my mind from this very thing? Release me.'

Unable to control his nausea, "Urahara" hunched over and threw up against the side of the wall and the floor.

Wiping his mouth, he released a shaking breath.

Never, never before, had a being refused to submit to his will after he had absorbed them. Usually all their will died with them, but not in this case.

Urahara's will remained fully present. He was like a virus within Aaroniero's body, torturing him from the inside. Aaroniero had no way of fighting him off.

"Aaroniero?"

The Espada looked over his shoulder.

Ichigo was looking at him in confusion, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing… Of concern." He explained in Urahara's voice.

Ichigo nodded, "How is the work on the Hogyoku coming along?"

"Everything's running on schedule. Six months now." He whispered tiredly, wincing as he felt his brain "spasm"

Ichigo nodded, "Aizen calls for me. I should go."

He began to walk away, but stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Orihime… Isn't fooled by the façade. Your visage no longer needs to be that of Urahara."

"If only it were that simple." Aaroniero whispered weakly.

Ichigo frowned, "What do you…"

"I haven't been able to change out of this appearance."

The Primera's eyes widened, "What?"

"It appears… Urahara held one last ace in hole. His will is trying to break me… to take control of this body."

Ichigo froze.

"Can you keep him at bay?"

"Yes. I have been."

Ichigo grew deep in thought. He held a sense of empathy for Aaroniero. He knew what it was like to fight off a being that wanted to take control from within.

He had nothing to say.

"I will continue to do so, Ichigo, but the second the Hogyoku is complete I will expel him."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "You can do such a thing?"

"I absorbed him, I can undo it as well." Aaroniero replied.

The Primera nodded, "I should go. Aizen is waiting."

Urahara nodded as Ichigo began walking way.

(Aizen's Throne Room)

"A calm…" Aizen began, watching Ichigo arrive into the throne room from atop his throne. "Before the storm."

Ichigo stopped at the base of the large flight of stairs that lead up to Aizen. His golden eyes locked on Aizen instantly.

"That is what these seventh months are. To Hueco Mundo… To the Human world… To Soul Society. A clam before the storm. Not even hollows are entering the human world anymore."

Ichigo rose an eyebrow, "How? Why?"

"An invention of my own design, a seal. Placed in the center of Hueco Mundo. The seal is equivalent of the one Soul Society has if it ever needs to lock down. It is a worst case scenario method. As for why… I'm sure Soul Society has already deduced. To divide their attention. Countless souls are filling Soul Society daily, they will be over populated and must focus on controlling the population. They will find it hard to train or focus on us while dealing with this problem. Every other month I will deactivate the seal so that balance between the world is kept, if only barely."

"Them knowing this…"

"Does not concern us. They have no choice but to divide their attention."

"What of the Hollows here then? They need to feed on the souls of the deceased to grow stronger." Ichigo asked.

"As all starving beasts. They will turn on each other. Gillians will multiply, and our numbers will increase."

"Why tell me this?"

Aizen stared down at him emotionlessly. "Because I am putting you in charge of gathering my army together."

"But Lilynette…"

"Doesn't disobey me as you do." Aizen interrupted calmly.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"You have too much free time on your hands." Aizen explained. "I am not foolish Kurosaki Ichigo. I know how much you detest me. But you will understand that I am in charge. You will not disobey me again. Is that clear?"

Ichigo bowed, "Forgive me. I… I made a mistake in going to Karakura Town."

Aizen raised an eyebrow.

"I know I haven't been myself recently, but that has changed. I can assure you."

Aizen eyed him a moment, "Very well, go."

Ichigo nodded and vanished via sonido.

"You sure it's wise… Leaving him unchecked like this?"

Aizen smirked as someone appeared beside him.

"Let him think I am naïve." Aizen replied, standing up from his seat and turning to the Arrancar.

"You have served me well. Warning me of the Espada's plans to overthrow me after the war, Tell me about Ichigo ordering Zommari's execution, Warning me of them trying to make Ichigo king…"

The Arrancar grinned, "Of course, Aizen-sama. They are foolish to move against you."

"And your loyalty will not go unrewarded. After the war. After I've dealt with them, you will take the position, Primera. That power I will bestow upon you with the new Hogyoku. Second in command only to me."

The Arrancar bowed deeply, "Thank you, Aizen-sama."

Aizen walked around his throne and went to the balcony that rested off to the side of the throne chamber.

"I will call upon you soon, don't try to contact me to talk about what they are planning."

"They will regret crossing you. After all you've done for them..."

"Worry not. I forgive them."

The Arrancar raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

"I forgive them because… since the beginning… I have never trusted anyone, Szayel."


	39. Calm Before the Storm I

(Chapter 39: Calm Before the Storm 1)

She couldn't help but feel ridiculous right now.

She was a Vasto Lord, the desired level of all hollow that wonder under the dark sky of Hueco Mundo. She was at the peak of her strength. The toughest…

And her stomach was hurting.

Laying in her bed, looking up at the ceiling, and harping, wasn't helping any.

Without moving her head, her eyes looked towards the door. 'Not again…'

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

"Halibel-sama!" Apache shouted from the other side of her locked door.

They haven't left her alone yet, even after she ordered them to stop bugging her.

"Are you okay? What's wrong!" Mila Rose cried out.

"Both of you should just leave Halibel-sama alone."

"Shut up Sun Sun! She's been in there for three hours already! Something's obviously wrong…. HALIBEL SAMA! DID SOMEONE HURT YOU!"

"Leave. Me. Alone." Halibel snapped angrily, seconds away from doing something she would regret.

A sigh of relief washed over her as she heard them scrambling to get away from the door.

"I'm pathetic…" She whispered to herself, turning away from the door. She grabbed the nearest pillow and hugged it to her chest tightly.

She knew she wasn't acting like herself, and she didn't really care.

'He loves her.'

The notion was ridiculous to her, just as ridiculous as she was for acting like this. Like some child.

'I saved him… Helped him… Why does he still have feelings for her?'

She hadn't spied on them, she'd swear that. She had simply "overheard" Ichigo speaking to Orihime.

"Why should I even care?"

Her feelings for Ichigo were complicated. She knew that when those feelings first emerged, but she wasn't one to express those feelings. She hardly spoke to anyone other than Ichigo and her fraccion. Opening up, especially to him, was not easy.

Orihime, she owed a debt, one she would be unable to repay anytime soon, but she hated the relationship she shared with Ichigo.

And Neliel, an annoying thorn in her side. Ditzy, compulsive, loud. Everything she hated in a person.

They were not afraid to express their emotions to him.

She glared. Thinking about the kiss Neliel gave Ichigo, regardless of it saving his life, infuriated her more than she would dare reveal.

She honestly wanted to rip Neliel's head off.

If she were an easier going person, she would laugh at her current predicament. Here the Espada were, on the very verge of war against Soul Society, and she was worried about her "petty" feelings for Ichigo.

She closed her eyes, 'Why am I feeling sorry for myself. What a joke…'

Her eyes widened instantly when a shockwave of air pressure shot into her room through her balcony opening. She immediately sat up in her bed as her room began to shake.

"This reiatsu!"

(Several Minutes Ago- Stark's Balcony, Overlooking the sand landscape in Las Noches)

Stark released a tired yawn as he relaxed in his favorite reclining seat, enjoying the breeze and the fact that Lilynette was not bothering him. Though truth be told, she hadn't been annoying him as much as usual.

Most of her attention was focused on building Ichigo's army. Her numbers were reaching the hundreds now, especially since Ulquiorra, Neliel, and Wonderweiss were assisting her. As expected, Rudobone was doing his part; using his zanpakto's ability to keep control of the Gillian hollow that were currently being kept under the dome of Las Noches.

They were free to roam where they will until the Hogyoku was complete.

'Soon,' he thought to himself. 'Soon this war will be over… and there won't be any more troublesome things to worry about.'

He cracked an eye open, "So how did it go?" He asked; the sound of one using sonido filled the air.

"I'm still alive, and I didn't kill him." Ichigo joked.

Stark smirked, "What did he want?"

"He's putting me in charge of collecting the Gillian. He thinks' it will 'keep me out of trouble'."

"Makes sense. This is the first time I've seen you out of bed in over a month, How are you feeling?

Ichigo nodded, "Fine. It's a pain… not being able to regenerate."

Stark sat up, "I've been meaning to ask," He began in a serious tone. "How come you longer possess instant regeneration?" His memories went to the time when Aizen slashed open Ichigo's chest. Ichigo had been able to heal almost instantly.

The Primera frowned, "I didn't want anyone to worry… I lost that ability, when I fought my inner hollow. He also "removed" my ability to counter Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu."

Stark's eyes widened, "That's a rather huge problem. How did such a thing occur?"

"It's not a concern. I can still handle Aizen. This remains between the two of us though. I don't want to worry more people than I have to."

Stark eyed him a moment before nodding, "Alright, but… Ichigo, you should watch yourself."

Ichigo smirked, "Worried? You sound so unsure."

Stark looked up as both were suddenly engulfed in a shadow.

A Gillian was mindlessly passing them.

It was true, Stark was worried about Ichigo, not only because Ichigo was essential to the Arrancar's plans, but because he was a close comrade now. One that he would not lose. A friend.

'Friend…'

He had never had one. Lilynette was the only person he was ever really close to.

"Just kidding, Stark." Ichigo replied, his eyes on the massive Gillian.

Silence passed between the two.

"We have six months to go. I'm wondering if we'll be ready in time."

"We will. Our entire focus is on the Gillian right now, let Aizen deal with the Hogyoku. We'll be fine." Ichigo assured.

"Concerning the Hogyoku… Aaroniero wanted to talk to us about it. It seemed important."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "I talked to Aaroniero earlier, he didn't mention anything." He replied curiously.

Stark grew thoughtful, "I see."

"When will Lilynette return? Aizen put me in charge, but I still want her leading the search."

"She should be back in a few hours. "

"How many Gillian do we have now?" Ichigo asked.

Stark motioned for Ichigo to look out at Las Noches landscape. Ichigo watched as a large amount of Gillians could be seen, both near and far, wondering around the sands aimlessly.

"She has captured two hundred and nine so far."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "So many?"

"She's really working hard."

Ichigo released a tired yawn, " That's good…" He paused for a moment, walked up to Stark, and placed a hand on the Segunda's shoulder. "Then I guess I have time to relax and finally do something I've been wanting to for a while."

Less than a second later, a shock wave of air pressure surged out from between the two. The reason being: Stark's hand had reach up and clutched Ichigo's Zanpakto as it got within an inch of his face. Both their strength being so absolute, the clash was equivalent to an immovable object clashing against an unstoppable force.

"You going to have to try harder than that…. Ichigo." Stark stated calmly, releasing a loud yawn afterwards.

Ichigo grinned, "Nice, I wasn't even holding back. To think you can stop my strike with your bare hand."

He yawned once more, "Call me gifted." He replied tiredly. He made to yawn once more, but instead looked up at Ichigo wide eyed, "Are you crazy? You going to blow up my room."

Ichigo had stuck his hand right in front of Stark and began charging a white cero.

Faster than Ichigo could react Stark used sonido to send the both of them into the sky of Las Noches.

"Tch, you really weren't kidding." The Segunda shouted as the cero shot passed him. It traveled as far as the eye could see before detonating and creating a massive explosion that rocked every under the dome.

Ichigo smirked as the wave of the explosion reached them.

"Ready, Stark?"

The Primera made to strike Stark again, but this time the Espada parried with his own blade.

"We're going to destroy Las Noches if this gets too out of hand."

"What's a matter, Stark? Never sparred with a friend before?"

Stark didn't know why, but that simple statement made him smile, "Nah, never."

"Then wake up, Lazy ass. This is exactly what we're doing!" Ichigo shouted, pushing his zanpakto against his partner's.

The Vasto Lord skidded back only a few feet before shooting towards his comrade and kicking at him.

Ichigo blocked the kick with his right forearm and grabbed hold of the offending leg before spinning around once.

Stark hit the sandy floor of Las Noches, a second later, with enough force to create a large crater.

"Ow." He whispered reaching down and carelessly rubbing the spot on his leg where Ichigo grabbed him and looked up.

"What a…." Five bala shot straight towards him, engulfing him a a large cloud of smoke a second later..

Ichigo scratched the back of his head, ' He's got to be faster than…'

The words died on his lips when Stark came shooting out of the sand column and blitzed him, zanpakto raised. The Primera cocked his head to the side just so that his cheek was grazed by the shape blade.

Ichigo laughed at the annoyed look on Stark's face and the fact that he had sand everywhere.

He gave him a second to dust the sand out of his hair before locking blades with him once more.

"Having fun?"

"I'd rather be sleeping." Stark replied, hiding the fact that he was actually enjoying himself. He had never felt what it was like to have a comrade like Ichigo. It was a hollows nature to be solitary, and even more so for him. But now that Ichigo was here, it was different.

"Too bad." Ichigo snapped and instantly the two began trading strikes at inhuman speeds.

(Orihime/Neliel's Room)

Orihime, try as she might, could not jump high enough to see out of the only window in her room.

"A…Al…LMOST!" She shouted comically, jumping against the wall frantically to reach at least the window seal. Then she would be able to pull herself up.

After trying a couple more times, she released a heavy sigh and pouted.

'What was that burst of reiatsu I felt? I'm sure it was Ichigo's but...'

She spun around the second she heard the frantic footsteps of several people running towards her closed door.

She instinctively reach from her hair pins, just incase, but found it unnecessary when Dondochakka and Pesche burst into the room.

"Orihime-chan!" Pesche yelled.

" We have to hurry!" Dondochakka shouted, causing her to look at them worriedly

"What's wrong?"

"It's Stark and Ichigo! Their fighting!" Pesche exclaimed.

Orihime's eyes widened fearfully, "Oh no! Take me there, please!"

A second later Dondochakka grabbed onto her and vanished via sonido.

(Roof of Tower Five- Tallest Tower under the Dome of Las Noches)

So worried that something bad would happen to Ichigo, once again, Orihime completely ignored the nauseous sensation that usually accompanied her traveling via sonido.

It took her only a second to regain her balance before she began looking around wildly for Ichigo and Stark.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" A dark voice snapped angrily.

Orihime spun around, immediately recognizing the voice.

Grimmjow was at the edge of the roof, his feet dangling down, and staring out at Las Noches's vast desert.

It was then that Orihime realized that not only was he present, but so were the three Privaron Espada, who stood towards the back of the roof. Looking to her right, Ichigo's three fraccion glanced at her and bowed out of respect from Ichigo. Rudobone was closest to her, standing mere feet beside her and finally Aaroniero.

"What's… What's going on?" She asked anyone that would answer.

"Your so weak and cowardly you disgust me." Grimmjow spat, due to Ichigo's threats, he was reduced to verbally insulting her. "Your love… I just sparring with Stark. For the look on your pathetic face I'm assuming you thought they were really battling. Get real princess, if they were, all of Las Noches would have been destroyed by now."

"You don't have to be so rude about it." She whispered under her breath silently glad Ichigo wasn't in real trouble.

Grimmjow was in her face a second later; but like-wise, Ggio, Findor, and Poww had their zanpakto poised at his back while Dondochakka and Pesche had theirs pointed at his face.

"Stand down, Grimmjow." Poww stated with a tone of authority, "Ichigo-Sama has made it clear. She's not to be harmed."

Grimmjow flashed him a dirty stare. It would be so easy to take out every one of the Numeros, but by the time that would happen Ichigo would have sensed the reiatsu and come.

"Days are numbered, bitch." The Espada growled before turning back to the fight.

Orihime stared at him a moment longer before looking out towards the desert.

Though it took her a while, Orihime found them.

Two tiny specks far off in the distance.

"Can't we get closer?"

"It would be dangerous, Orihime." Dondochakka explained, "Which why we are choosing to stay at such a distance. Any closer and we my get hit with cross fire. Better safe then sorry."

"Look, you see that Gillian?" Pesche asked Orihime.

She nodded, staring at the massive Gillian that was walking closer and closer to where Ichigo and Stark were fighting.

"Watch closely."

The mindless Gillian continued walking towards the battle, and when it got within five hundred feet it fell to the ground as if struck, before bursting into spirit particles.

Her eyes widened, "What happened?"

"Ichigo and Stark, their reiatsu is so potent that less beings grow weakened just by being next to them, and if your weak enough… it's enough to kill you."

AS if on cue She watched as one of the fighters, she didn't know if it was Ichigo or Stark, released a cero. The wave of the explosion reached them in moments, causing her to nearly fly back.

(Halibel's Palace)

A massive wave of air pressure, more powerful than the many that came before it, filled the sky. Mila Rose, Sun Sun, and Apache, whom Halibel let back in just moments ago, watched as Stark and Ichigo battled in the distance.

"A…Amazing!" Mila Rosa whispered, completely awestruck by what she was seeing. "So that is there power."

Apache grinned, "I can't stop shaking, their reiatsu. it's so,"

"They should know better than to do that." Halibel whispered. Only those closest to her could tell she was deeply troubled by something. "Though I am surprised, Stark is not the type of person that would act so uncharacteristically. To see him spending his free time sparring,"

Noticing the unease in her voice Sun Sun turned to her master, "Halibel-sama, are you well?"

The Espada glanced at her, "Yes." She replied curtly.

Mila Rose and Apache turned to her.

"But earlier, why did you lock us out of your room?"

"Forgive me, I've had a lot on my mind recently. I just had to think things through a little bit."

Her tone of voice, and the fact that she was looking quite ill, told her fraccion that she was lying.

"Please Halibel-sama," She paused when a loud explosion rang off in the distance, "Tell us what's bothering you."

_**Orihime looked deep into his eyes, he could see tears slowly form, "Because no matter what you do, no matter what you decide, no matter what you've become, I will always be by your side. I know you plan on sending back to Karakura Town after this is all over. I don't want to go though. I don't want to leave you."**_

"It's nothing."

They didn't miss the pained expression on her face.

"H…Halibel-sama?" Mila Rosa whispered in confusion, noticing that something was going wrong with their leader.

Halibel herself, didn't realize the not so subtle changes until moments later. Her chest was rising and falling faster every second, beads of sweat were forming all over her face, and her skin was becoming paler.

She looked down at her hands; they were shaking.

'What's…going on?'

"_**I may not be the Ichigo you remember, but all those past memories, all those past emotions… they are mine as well. I remember how much you loved me and... I know what my feeling for you used to be. I hid it very well. To protect you from my enemies." He whispered softly.**_

She took an uneasy step forward, "I have to lie…."

"Halibel-sama!" All three of her fraccion shouted as she fell to her hands and knees.

She had just felt as if a zanpakto had pieced through her chest.

"Stop, I'm fine." She whispered weakly as Mila Rose helped her up.

"She's hyperventilating." The dark skinned Arrancar exclaimed, "and her clothes are soaked with sweat."

"I'm going to get Orihime!" Apache shouted, making her way out off the balcony.

"No!" Halibel snapped, feeling her vision fading.

" _**You were once my heart… I loved you." He finished, watching as a smile formed on her face.**_

Her fraccion looked at her in confusion.

"Not her…I don't…No…Not her." Before she could speak another word, she lost consciousness.

(Ichigo Vs Stark)

"Tch, how underhanded of you." Ichigo stated calmly as the smoke he was engulfed in dispersed, revealing that his entire right arm, which he used to block Stark's cero, to be burnt.

Stark smirked as another blazing white cero formed at the center of his chest.

"Cero!"

This time Ichigo used sonido to evade the beam and appeared behind the Segunda.

Without even turning his head Stark cocked his head to the right and dodged the attacking leg by inches.

The fact that he didn't see the follow up blow to the black of his right shoulder was the reason why he was sent rocketing out of the sky once again.

"Give up?" Ichigo shouted from far above.

Stark slowly stood and dusted the sand from his clothes before looking up.

Three rapidly fired bala blasts were the answer to Ichigo's question.

The Primera grinned as he slapped them away with the back of his hands, but not without sustaining scorch marks.

"Well if that's your answer…. I honestly have been trying to use this one for a while now.

Stark raised an eyebrow as Ichigo free hand began glowing neon white, "What's he have up his sleeve?"

"Bala"

Stark's eyes narrowed when the white bala shot out of Ichigo's hand.

Though it was faster than ones fired before, it just looked like any other hollow bullet.

'Then why… does he have that smirk on his face.'

The Primera finished the name of the attack, and as he did, the answer came to his opponent.

"Obliteracion."

The very second after he spoke his single bala suddenly split, filling the sky was countless hollow bullets, each as deadly as a fully charged cero.

Stark's eyes widened as they descended upon him.

The hollow bullets hit a second later causing a three hundred meter tall column of sand so shoot up into the sky.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as he slowly descended from the sky after watching the column for a minute, the laughter was short lived the moment his feet touched down on the ground.

He left a hand resting on his shoulder.

"So this is a spar? If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were using me as a training dummy."

Ichigo smirked, "I am, but it also goes both ways. We have only six months left. We should be training every single day. Even us Vasto Lord."

Grabbing hold of Stark's hand, Ichigo flipped him over and slammed him on the ground.

Not letting up, Stark pulled down on Ichigo's arm and within moments both were comically fighting to gain the upper hand.

The end result: two vastly powerful beings rolling around in the sand for several minutes, permanent smiles etched on each of their faces.

(Author's Note)

Once again, so sorry for the long wait, but I have fully lost faith in bleach now which is why I am having constant writer's block for this story. I would have never thought the day would come when I enjoy Bleach FILLERS over the actual manga.

My opinion- To be honest, and many of you might disagree with me, I think the manga is a joke. Tite isn't even trying now. I have given this new arc too many chances.

On another note. I haven't given up on this story, this is a promise. I foresee maybe another ten to fifteen chapters.

U guys, without a doubt, know that Halibel is suffering from a form of "Love sickness". The reason it's affecting her so bad is because she had never felt so much emotion and does not know how to release it.

Next up- Halibel's current condition, Aarroneiro Vs Urahara, and Ichigo takes control of creating the army.

Arrancar I plan on bringing back Yin & Yang(From the movie), and Arturo Pladeado (I got special plans for this guy)


	40. Calm Before the Storm II

(Author's Note)

I know I said information about Halibel will be in this chapter, but sadly you must wait til chapter 41. I have big plans in the making. I hope you enjoy this.

(Chapter 40)

"Not bad… For a weakling." Ichigo goaded as both he and Stark slowly walked back towards the nearest tower within Las Noches.

"I didn't think you were one to instigate." Stark countered calmly, scratching the back of his head lazily.

"Got to admit, I haven't had that much fun in…."

A memory from when he, Orihime, Chad, and Ishida bbq'd at Urahara's shop passed through his mind.

Stark turned to him.

"Well, let's just say it's been a while." The Primera finished calmly.

"For the longest time, it's just been me and Lilynette. It feels… nice… to have a nakama to spend time with. It is rare, for us hollow to find someone like that." The Segunda explained. "You're a strange person, Ichigo."

"How so?" Ichigo asked, brushing a strand of orange hair out of his face.

"Before you arrived, before the war, the Espada kept to themselves. Now, I've seen them interacting with each other a lot more. And not just the Espada, but all Arrancar here. I don't know if it is their fear of you that keeps them in line, or if they are truly trying to see each other as nakama. I've never seen Arrancar so loyal."

"If it's like you say. I would have to say both. Yammy and Grimmjow, for instance, I must control through fear. While others, like the Privaron Espada and the numerous, are loyal in some ways. We are hollow though, so there are only a few I can trust completely."

"OI! Kurosaki-Kun! Stark-Kun!"

Stark and Ichigo looked up at the large sand dune to their right and saw Orihime running towards them. She had gotten half way down before tripping and rolling uncontrollably down the rest of the way.

"Owie," She cried, getting up on her hands and knees and shaking the sand out of her long orange hair.

"Orihime? What are you doing here?" Ichigo wondered aloud, helping her up.

"I… ack…" She clutched her throat comically and began spitting out sand. "I..Ack….I came to…. Ack… heal you."

She looked at Ichigo's burnt arm, and the dry blood that ran down the side of Stark's face. The only injuries they sustained other that torn clothes.

A moment later the two were engulfed in a golden orb and a moment after that the two were completely healed.

"Thanks Orihime." Ichigo stated, flexing his renewed arm.

"Yes, your abilities are quite useful." Stark replied, cracking his neck.

She blushed at their compliments, "You two shouldn't fight so hard. One of you could really get hurt."

"We can take care of ourselves. You can be sure of that."

She just nodded and smiled at the both of them.

"We should meet up with Aaroniero. Like I told you earlier, he has something important to tell us concerning the Hogyoku." The Segunda reminded.

Orihime butted in, "I just saw him. He was on the same roof top as me, watching you fight."

Stark glanced at her, knowing Ichigo ordered Aaroniero to take on the guise of Urahara.

"You mean Urahara?"

Orihime smiled sadly at him.

"She knows… Stark." Ichigo whispered.

Stark eyed her, "I figured as much."

It was Ichigo's turn to eye him, "You did?"

"Orihime, I knew you weren't foolish enough to believe some of the things Ichigo was telling you. I figured you would find out we were keeping things from you."

"I know, you only did it, so that I wouldn't be hurt." She whispered.

"It was that last thing Ichigo wanted." Stark explained as they continued walking.

"But… but I told Ichigo. As long as I'm with him… Everything will be okay."

The second she finished speaking Stark and Ichigo looked over their shoulders.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked in confusion.

"Aaroniero will have to wait. Their back." Ichigo explained calmly. "And they've brought a surprise… A huge surprise

(Five Mile's Away- Sand Dune's- Unknown location)

The area was calm, with only the slightest gust of wind that softly lifted the sand off the ground. But the silence only lasted as long as fate willed it.

As if a large glass wall had shattered into a million pieces, the sky was filled with a mighty crash and the space in one particular area "cracked" revealing a massive, dark skinned, hand that sprung to life from a different dimension.

The hand flexed it's fingers before it's owner fully broke through the alternate dimension, causing another massive glass shattering sound.

Yammy, now five times big than he had been a month ago when Halibel first trapped him in the Caja Negacion, fell on his hands and knees and took several deep breaths.

(Szayel's Lab)

"Aizen-sama?" Szayel asked, glanced at Aizen.

Aizen was currently watching a video recording of the spar Ichigo had just had with Stark.

"I'm in need of your assistance." The Arrancar added, walking over to his leader with a series of charts that were filled with data involved with recreating the Hogyoku.

The former shinigami glanced at the charts, 'Those two…'

"We'll need Aaroniero for the next part. Go. We'll break here for one hour before resuming. Bring Aaroniero back at that time. On second thought…. Head to the Eastern Gate first. Lilynette's returned. Return with her report."

Szayel nodded before using sonido.

Left with only silence as his companion, Aizen rewound the recording of the spar between the two Vasto Lord back to where Ichigo unleashed his never before used bala attack.

In raw power, Aizen knew he could only be bested by one man. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. The captain commander of the Gotei 13. Seeing this video, he knew his previous assumption was incorrect. Unable to deny the fact any more, he turned off the monitor.

'Kurosaki Ichigo… Has surpassed me in raw power. But still… he is only a hollow, and bound by the restrictions and limits of one. If only he knew how close I was to transcending a level above that of both Hollow and Shinigami.'

He walked towards the back of the room until he faced a blank wall and placed his hand against it.

The wall suddenly split down the middle and began to part; revealing three human test tubes that seemed to have frozen over.

Within each tube an Arrancar could been seen in the ice, in a form of stasis. And each Arrancar was specially modified to Aizen's liking.

To the right, the Arrancar had no facial features. It's hollow mask covered most of its head, neck, and throat, with the exception of a small hole in the back for his hair, which were dark brown braids. The mask was a plain smooth white surface with the only feature being a bilateral line down the middle. For clothing, it wore a white chest plate, and a pair of small shoulder guards, A pair of black gloves, and bottoms for a standard Arrancar outfit with white boots. With the little skin that could be seen, it was obvious the Arrancar had very dark skin.

On a pedestal before the tube lay a zanpakto, with the tsuba taking the shape of a tear drop and a small ring dangled off the tip of it.

To the left, the Arrancar had shoulder length silver hair and had a pale skin color. The remnants of its hollow mask, like the other, was a plain smooth white surface that covered the bottom half of his face. For clothing, it wore a long white robe over his Arrancar hakama.

Another pedestal was placed before the tube as well, and a small katana that took the shape of a wakizashi lay on it.

The final Arrancar, the one in the center, was the Arrancar that was instrumental in Aizen's plan.

This was his secret weapon. A modified Arrancar specifically created to deal with Ichigo when the time came.

This Arrancar had turquoise hair, with pale skin, and the remains of his hollow mask took the form of an upper jaw that extended around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. It wore a very standard version of an Arrancar uniform.

The katana on the pedestal before this test tube was a basic katana with an hourglass shaped guard.

Aizen stared at the three of them, each with a hollow hole dead center in their chests.

These three were the first. The first in what will be the new generation of Espada. Modified Arrancar that were created through DNA manipulation and fusion.

If he could not control the Espada now, he would create ones that he could.

"Almost" Aizen whispered to himself, sealing the wall once more and walking away.

(Eastern Gate-Las Noches)

"Whoa! Whoawhoawhao!" Orihime cried just moments after she and Ichigo appeared before the massive wall that made up the Eastern Entrance of Las Noches.

The reason for her balance? The ground was shaking violently.

"Got it, Stark?" Marluxia asked as Stark appeared before what seemed to be just another part of the mighty wall.

"Yeah." The Segunda replied, placing his hand against the wall.

As expected, the massive wall began to spilt open slowly, revealing Hueco Mundo.

Orihime, for fear of falling over, tightly held onto Ichigo as she looked out at Hueco Mundo's darkened sky.

The sky caught her attention for only a moment before that answer to the reason why the ground was shaking could be seen off in the distance.

Stark and Ichigo just looked at the scene emotionlessly.

No less than fifty, skyscraper size, Gillian were mindlessly walking towards them; their deafening bellows filling the air

"She hit the jack pot." Ichigo whispered.

At the forefront of the group, six figures, unrecognizable at such a distance, could be seen leading.

"So she's found Arrancar as well." Stark replied.

Ichigo grinned, "You've got a lot on your plate this time…. Rudobone."

The second he finished speaking Rudobone appeared via sonido, "Yes." At once, countless of his self created beings began appearing via sonido.

"Quite a gathering." Szayel began, walking over to where Ichigo, Stark, and Orihime stood.

Ichigo glanced at him, "Szayel."

Szayel grinned, "Aizen sent me to retrieve Lilynette's report."

"Anything on the Hogyoku? Any changes?" Ichigo continued.

"None. What news on your end though? Any changes to our plan?" Szayel asked uncaringly.

Ichigo eyed him suspiciously, "No, none."

Szayel merely grinned before turning to the oncoming "Parade"

From the distance they were walking from, Lilynette's group took only several minutes to reach the gate.

"Oi! Stark!" Lilynette called out, obviously proud of herself.

"Yo, Lilynette." He replied back.

The green haired Arrancar grinned happily while Orihime and Neliel ran to each other and hugged.

"Orihime-chan!"

"Neliel-chan!" They shouted comically.

"Ichigo! Me and Orihime are going to our room! We'll see you later! We've got so much to catch up on!"

Ichigo waved his hand while watching Rudobone begin sending his minions towards the Gillian's and started herding the mindless beasts away from each other least they begin devouring one another.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded towards Ulquiorra who walked past him and vanished via sonido. His job was done.

'He doesn't change.' The Primera thought uncaringly before turning to the two Arrancar that Lilynette found.

They were twins and the only difference between the two were their color schemes. One had short red hair, while the other had long blue hair. Both the remnants of their hollows masks acted as headbands which went vertically down the middle of their heads before reaching their eyebrows. Both wore a sleeveless white jacket, red and blue elbow length gloves and stockings respectively, white Arrancar boots, and white school girl themed skirts. Both their hollow holes were positioned at their stomachs, with their zanpakto's at their hips.

"You must be Ichigo." The twin in blue began in an arrogant like tone.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, but otherwise ignored her.

Lilynette turned immediately, "Oh! Ichigo! I forgot to introduce you. This is Yin," She pointed to the twin in blue, "And that's Yang." She pointed to the one in red.

"Good job, Lilynette. Quite a find." Ichigo praised.

Lilynette blushed and scratched her cheek unconsciously, "Th…Thanks."

He made to walk past the twins but stopped when Yin glared at him.

"Do you have a problem?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah. I don't like how we were recruited without an ounce of explanation."

"Not my problem."

"Then I guess we'll jus…."

Ichigo stunned her by shoving his hand mere inches from her face and charging a cero.

"Your annoying. No one's forcing you to be here."

"Y…Yin… Stop acting like this." Yang begged before turning to Ichigo and placing her hand on his wrist. "Please. We've been alone for a while. It will take getting used to. Please, we'll serve you, right Yin?"

Yin, who was now deadly frightened, nodded frantically. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably from the cero that was still shoved in her face.

"S…Sorry, Ichigo." Lilynette whispered, "It was hard, trying to recruit them. There stubborn."

Yin nodded, "R…Right…Stubborn."

"How fast the thought of death can change a person's attitude." Ichigo began as he cancelled the cero, "I know… how the thought of becoming a subordinate is frustrating… but do not test me like you just did. I will end you in a second."

Stark eyed Ichigo, 'One minutes he's calm… and the other… pure furry. '

"Lilynette, as of now Aizen wants me leading the search for the Gillian. I want you by my side though, you've done exceedingly well so far."

Lilynette blushed, "Okay."

"For now, take these two. Tell them what they've gotten themselves into. If they show any signs of insubordination…."

Lilynette nodded, "Of course, Ichigo." She turned to the twins. "Let's go."

"Well put, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo glanced at Szayel. "Aizen's report?"

"Oh!" Lilynette turned to the scientist. "Fifty-five Gillian collected as well as two Arrancar, found on the outskirts of the Menos Forest. I have reason to believe there is an Adjuchas class hollow where Me and the others set up base for the three days we were gone. It evaded all chances of us trying to speak with it. Tell Aizen I believe this Adjuchas class hollow had the ability of summoning."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "Summoning? Summoning what?"

Lilynette looked at Ichigo seriously, "Other hollows."

The Primera's eyes widened, "Really? How can you be so sure?"

"We were on it's trail for a while, and every time we grew close we felt it release a strange wave of reiatsu. And a moment later we would be ambushed by a large number of random hollows that appeared from no where. It happened to us several times before Ulquiorra realized it could summon hollows as both a distraction and getaway. It's deadly fast. Faster than even Ulquiorra."

Noticing the look on Szayel's face, Ichigo questioned him.

"This ability would be a godsend for not only Aizen, but for us as well." The scientist explained.

"How so?"

"It concerns our assault on Soul Society. I'll relay the report to Aizen." He said simply; vanishing via sonido before Ichigo could question him further.

"That was… odd." Lilynette whispered before turning to Yin and Yang, "It's time to go."

"I'll come find you later today."

She gave the Primera a simple nodded before vanishing: Yin and Yang followed close behind her."

"Ichigo… That look on your face… what are you thinking about?" Stark asked suspiciously.

Ichigo had seemed to be in deep thought, "I'm thinking…"

He paused. Honestly, he could think of several things that were bothering him at the moment, but the one that came to mind first….

"That I haven't seen Halibel since I've been up."

(Aaroniero's Palace)

The darkness of his tower, the only place he could find some semblance of solitude, was in no way enough for him now. Pain, unlike anything he ever felt before, wrecked his body, leaving him in a temporary hunched over position. Nausea continued to sweep over him, his own body practically begging him to expel the "virus" from his body.

Though it took him a moment, he regained control of his breathing and stared down at the reflective surface on the ground. The face staring back at him was still not his own.

'Damn you, Urahara… Kisuke….' Aaroniero thought to himself angrily, knowing the former shinigami could hear him.

The timed distance between attacks, that absorbing Urahara had brought on, were getting closer and closer together; now only minutes apart. He knew he would have to tell Ichigo very soon that he would have to expel Urahara least he be destroyed from within.

'How….' He threw up on the floor once more, 'How is that damn shinigami… doing this….'

"Only one way… to find out…" The Espada whispered as weakly stood back up and began walking to the nearest wall. He pushed his back up against it for some form of support to keep him standing. "Only one way." He repeated tiredly while closing his eyes.

This process, was one he never had to do before, never had he had a problem with beings unwilling to submit to his absorption technique. His subconscious, the place where every single being he had absorbed resided; in a permanent stasis so that he could use their power at any time. It was also the very place of his greatest weakness. If any harm came to the beings here, than he would lose their power…. Forever. It was for this very reason that he could not have Urahara, who should be in a stasis, roaming his mind so freely.

He released one final breath before opening his eyes.

As expected, he was no longer in his dark palace. Now he stood at the the center of an extremely vast plain. But unlike a normal plain one would expect. The sky was not above him, but darkness that seemed to snuff out almost all manner of light. The ground was not covered in grass, but of a purplish membrane like substance.

And cocoons. Countless cocoon like sacs filled the "plain" each one radiating a purple glow. Each one representing a being he absorbed…Thirty three thousand six hundred and fifty two sacs.

Aaroniero looked around. The silence was not unusual, but the sense of foreboding….

His footsteps light, he walked amongst the cocoons for several minutes before stopping before the one that he was looking for.

His eyes narrowed.

This particular cocoon, the one that was supposed to imprison Urahara, looked as if it had been busted open.

"I knew it."

"Aaroniero, isn't it?"

Aaroniero, who still had on the guise of Urahara, looked over his shoulder.

Walking towards him, as if there were nothing out of the ordinary, was Urahara. His current state: exactly as it was at the time he was absorbed, without his signature hat and garbed in his shinigami robes.

"Urahara… Kisuke…"

"My… looking back ar me with a face of my own…"

"It is your fault to begin with. How! How have you not submitted to my will?" The Espada snapped angrily.

Urahara raised an eyebrow, "How? To be honest, I find it hard to believe that Aizen didn't realize how protected my mind was, still is."

"I said how, damn you!" Aaroniero snapped, pointing to the cocoon that Urahara had broken out of, "You should be in there!"

"It should be simple, for a being such as yourself, who should already be experienced with the concept of absorption. When the two forces, the one that's absorbing and the one that's BEING absorbed, collide a small confrontation occurs between the two… You understand don't you?" Urahara asked calmly.

Aaroniero glared at him.

"Shall I make it more simple? I guarded my mind from all manner of invasion and set up a little surprise if for any reason information was to be taken. The bottom line? Absorption techniques only truly work if the person being absorbed is dead or has a will weaker than the one absorbing him." Urahara pointed to him, "As of now, my will is unbendable, which is why you can't absorb me successfully and is why my mind will not let you rest."

"Bastard."

"Name calling is so unnecessary." The shinigami began, unsheathing his zanpakto. "The only way to for me to regain control of my physical body is to either kill you here…. Or you expel me. So, which shall it be?"

Letting pride stand in the way of his reason, Aaroniero sneered, " My spirit body fusion technique is perfect. The matter of my victims "Will power" should mean nothing. Your lying. Physically you keep me from changing, but I still have access to every single ability I have."

Urahara watched closely while Aaroniero summoned a zanpakto in his hand and began to twirl it: it began to glow a second later. "Rankle the Seas and Skies: Nejibana!" The espada shouted.

The second the standard looking zanpakto transformed into a trident like halberd, with a crystalline appearance , a massive amount of water began to flow continuously from both ends.

Aaroniero laughed manically while Urahara narrowed his eyes and held up Benihime.

He would not lose.

(Author's Note)

So? Soooooooo? How was it? interesting? The table is set and the pieces are falling in place little by little. And I have a gift for all of you because you are being so patient. Information about the sequel.

The three beings Aizen stood in front of won't be shed light on until my second story so speculate all you want lol. And two: The main enemy of the squeal has been hinted on this very chapter. It is an enemy that none of you could hope to guess on though lol.

Next chapter: Halibel's condition, Urahara vs Aaroniero ends, Ichigo and Lilynette search for the mysterious Adjuchas, and Aizen reveals to Stark an secret concerning not only Shunsui's bankai, but Yamamoto's as well.


	41. Calm Before the Storm III

A wave of nostalgia passed over Urahara as he stared at the released form of his old rivals Zanpakto.

"That's right… You were that shinigami's rival at one time weren't you. So long ago, wasn't it? This must be so nostalgic for you. As it was for that shinigami that killed me the first time." Aaroniero shouted over the roar of the crashing waves that continued to pour out of his trident.

Urahara sighed, "Nejibana… For elemental type zanpakto, every once in a while, one will spring up that has the greatest control and power over any one element. For Fire, it is Ryujin Jakka, the zanpakto that the captain commander wields. Ice, it would undoubtedly be Hyonimaru, formerly wielded by young captain Hitsugaya. If that is the case for those two elemental-type zanpakto, then Nejibana is no doubt their reciprocal. The Zanpakto with the greatest control over water…"

"If you know that, then you know you have no hope!" Aaroniero roared arrogantly, slashing Nejibana in a downwards motion.

The second the incoming arc of water got close enough, Urahara lifted Benihime up; the water split the moment it touched the tip of the blade.

"No hope? Now that's a big overestimation ." He replied calmly; lifting his blade up just in time to parry the crystalline tip of the trident.

Aaroniero turned, spinning Nejibana between his fingers and bringing it down once more.

Urahara jumped back and watched as the tip of the trident hit the spot he was just standing on and release a huge burst of water.

'Just like I remember… The second either the tip or end hit any form of matter it releases a wave of pressurized water.' The former captain thought to himself.

"Sing: Benihime."

Aaroniero's eyes widened as the crimson arc of reiatsu shot towards him. Unable to create enough water in time to block the attack, he swiftly shot to the right; missing the attack by inches and watching as the waveof reiatsu detonated, destroying a large deal of the cocoon-like structures.

"Bastard!" The espada snapped, turning back to Urahara.

"So I was right. Judging by your reaction, these cocoons are the final resting place for all those that you have absorbed over the years and that by damaging them here…. You lose their unique abilities."

Aaroniero's silence gave Urahara all he needed to know.

"Sing: Benihime." The shinigami started again, releasing another wave of reiatsu.

"Grand waterfall!" Aaroniero shouted; arcing Nejibana over his head.

Instantaneously a massive wave of water shot out of the trident tip; forming an impassable wall of water that absorbed Urahara's attack.

Aaroniero laughed manically as he watched him staring up at the mighty structure of water, "Just give up!"

At once the wall of running water crashed down on the shinigami, crushing him with several tons of force but Aaroniero's pleasure was short lived when the water washed away, revealing Urahara completely unharmed under the dome of a crimson barrier.

"It will take more than water to break my blood mist shield." He explained as the barrier dispersed.

Aaroniero was upon him a second later, with furry filled eyes, as he spun Nejibana through the tips of his fingers once more and slashed at his opponent wildly.

Urahara parried the blows with ease, causing the Espada to grow more frustrated by the second; He watched at the Arrancar seemed to dance with the trident. It was the exact same fighting style that Kaien used.

Aaroniero jumped back and began spinning Nejibana over his head with a single wrist, releasing even more water.

'Crushing opponents with his spear thrusts and rising waves… How nostalgic.' The former captain thought as he lifted Benihime into the air and increased his reiatsu drastically, stunning the espada.

"Sing: Benihime, Version 2. Symphony!" He shouted releasing a colossal wave of crimson reiatsu from the tip of Benihime.

"Grand Waterfall!" Aaroniero shouted, arcing Nejibana once more to block the violent attack.

His efforts proved useless a second later when everything within a hundred meter diameter was engulfed in a massive explosion; destroying countless cocoons.

Staring out from behind the blood mist shield he had created, to protect himself from the explosion, and the massive wave of crimson fire that engulfed the area, Urahara sighed.

The raging inferno continued for a few more minutes before dying down, revealing Aaroniero at the center of the explosion, his body nearly broken.

"D…Damn…. Damn you… Urahara…. Kisuke…" He whispered weakly, struggling to lift Nejibana before him. "To think… you had this much power… but your foolish if you think you can defeat me… within my own mind."

Water began pouring out of the tail end of Nejibana, " Submerge: Neji…"

To the espada's shock, Nejibana sudden shattered into countless pieces.

"W…What!" Aaroniero whispered in shock, watching as the shards of the zanpakto fell all around him.

He suddenly looked around, realizing what had occurred. He was standing in the center of absolute destruction.

"You understand, don't you?" Urahara asked calmly, walking towards the Espada. "With my last attack… I destroyed the cocoon that housed Kaien, didn't I?"

"You bastard." Aaroniero spat hatefully. "How could you have possibly known which…."

"Cocoon he was in? I didn't. It's funny, how much luck can be over looked to someone. I'm lucky… and glad. Now Kaien's soul can rest in peace." Urahara explained calmly. "Without a doubt, you have countless more abilities you can still use, but none more deadly than the one you just lost. Correct? Your done, Espada."

Aaroniero chuckled weakly, but soon it turned into full blown laughter, confusing Urahara.

"My power is absolute, do not think I would fall so easily!"

The former captain's eyes widened as Aaroniero's reiatsu began to climb.

"Behold shinigami!" Aaroniero roared as his critical injuries began to heal.

He raised his left hand and revealed his Zanpakto, that took the form of a deformed brown tentacle with a gaping maw at it's center surrounded by various tentacles, "With my left hand…. The power to evolve without limit!" He lifted his right hand, "And with my right…" Gran Caida, the almighty axe that once belonged to Barragan Luisenbarn, emerged, "The power to reduce all to nothingness! With the power given to me by my leader. I am truly invincible! I'm the Sexta Espada! The Sixth strongest Arrancar in Ichigo-sama's army. Fear me!"

(Las Noches)

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion as he stare at the three fraccion in confusion.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see anyone?"

Apache subconsciously scratched her cheek and refused to meet his eyes, "Well… She isn't feeling well, you see?"

"She's sick?" The Primera asked suspiciously.

The notion that Arrancar got sick was a bit odd for him to process.

"Yeah, we're really worried. She just, sort of collapsed." Sun Sun explained.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Collapsed? How ago? Why wasn't Orihime told? Go get her!"

Mila Rose frowned, "Around an hour ago. We tried to get Orihime, but Halibel-sama refuses. She wants absolutely nothing to do with her.

"She's insane." He whispered in annoyance while pushing past Mila Rose and walking into the room.

The room, though he had only been inside it once, hadn't changed from his memory. But he only glanced around it before finding Halibel bed ridden.

Unsure of her state of consciousness from across the room, he made sure to remain as quiet as possible.

"Halibel…" He whispered more to himself than to her as he stared down at her.

It was painfully obvious she was in pain. Her eyebrows were scrunched together, her mouth in a permanent frown, and her beautiful darkened skin glistened from the sheen of her intense sweating.

He reached for her, but thought better and instead opt to sit beside her and watch her chest rise and fall erratically.

He glanced at the dampened white towel over her forehead and immediately knew that her fraccion had attempted to cool her down.

"I… Ichigo…"

Ichigo looked up at her face immediately; her eyes had opened just a fraction. He frowned. Seeing her in such a helpless state, he didn't know how he should act. This was so unlike her.

A memory passed through his mind of a time when Karin was bedridden for a week with the flu. He hardly left her bedside and felt sick to his stomach.

Now, staring down at Halibel, he didn't feel the need to do either of those things.

'Perhaps it's the hollow in me.' He wondered.

"What's going on… Halibel?"

She didn't say anything.

His frown deepened. He didn't want to see her like this. "I'm going to go get Orihime,"

Her eyes snapped open immediately and she instantly gripped his right arm.

"N..Not her…" She whispered weakly, not even bothering to look at him in the eyes.

"You obviously need help. Why…"

"I don't…. need her."

He grew frustrated, "The hell you don't. What do you have against Orihime?"

Her eyes hardened, "Nothing."

"What can I do? You helped me, now it's my turn to return the favor."

"Just… Leave…" She whispered in annoyance.

"Now your mad at me? What did I do?" Ichigo asked angrily.

Despite her body begging her to stay laying down, Halibel struggled to sit up. "Nothing. Just… Just leave."

Ichigo watched as she clutched at her chest, and winced in pain, before turning his back to her.

"This isn't about… what me and Orihime were talking about… was it?"

Halibel's eyes widened in shock, "W…What?"

"Is that what this is about?"

"I don't…"

"Know what I'm talking about?" He finished for her. "You act like the thought of me sensing you through a door is a shock to you. I know you were there. Now… is that what this is about, why your refusing Orihime's help? Why your snapping at me?"

She shook her head, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. "Why would that…."

"I don't know, Halibel. Why would what I said anger you?" Ichigo asked angrily.

"I don't… know what's… going on with me… but it has nothing to do with whatever you said to Orihime. That is your… Business."

"Your so full of shit. You just can't admit it can you?"

"Admit what?"

Ichigo sighed, "Forget about it." He whispered before standing up and walking to the door.

Halibel watched with half lidded eyes as he turned the door knob, struggling to draw breath.

"I don't love her you know." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Halibel's eyes widened in shock.

"Well, I do, but in a different way. Any part of me that saw her as a lover died when I became… this." He explained slowly.

Silence passed between the two before Ichigo walked out of the room.

Halibel continued to watch his slowly retreating form, even as her fraccion reentered the room.

"H…Halibel-sama?" Mila Rose asked unsure of herself, wondering why a lone tear rolled down her leaders right cheek.

"I…. Love him." She whispered quietly, causing her fraccion to stare at her in absolute disbelief.

(Szayel's Lab)

"Fifty-five Gillian… And two Arrancar. Impressive." Aizen stated aloud, watching the visual recording that Szayel had taken of his meeting at Las Noches East Gate.

"It was ingenious of you to connect this microscope visual device to me so that you can see the dealing of the others. I feel more confident knowing something's I won't have to say aloud to you. Even in private."

The former captain glanced at him, "Confident?"

Szayel grinned, "Of course. I'm a dead man if they discover I've revealed their little plan to betray you. Every time we meet my life is in danger. But I'm sure you already know this."

"Hence the visual device. Good work, Szayel. Your reward will be well earned."

The scientist bowed, "And what of this adjuchas class hollow?"

"The ability to summon hollow will be useful, it's as you say. When the time comes, it may give us an even greater boost in numbers, and possibly…"

Szayel watched Aizen's eyes widen, but it was just by a fraction. It was as if a certain realization dawned on him.

"Aizen-sama?"

"Use Aaroniero's broadcast sight to rely a message to Ichigo. Tell him to leave immediately." Aizen explained in a smooth tone. "I want that hollow brought back. If what I've just came to realize is true…"

Szayel closed his eyes and immediately tried reaching out with his mind towards Aaroniero. After a moment of silence, he reopened them.

"Forgive me Aizen-sama, It seems… Aaroniero's mind is not reaching my own."

The shinigami's eyes narrowed for a brief moment, "It's about time you've brought him back so that we can resume work on the Hogyoku anyway. I will send Stark to tell Ichigo."

The moment he finished speaking, the lab door slid open; revealing the Segunda Espada.

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Szayel replied and vanished a second later.

"You needed me, Aizen-sama?" Stark asked emotionlessly.

"So Yammy did manage to catch up to you and rely my message, good."

"Yes. I was surprised to see him back finally. It's been a month since Halibel…."

"It worked out for us in the end."

"His size has tripled, so has his reiatsu. He truly is your trump card." Stark explained uncaringly.

"One of several." Aizen replied, turning his back to the Segunda. "Come, walk with me."

Stark raised an eyebrow, but did as asked, "Aizen-sama?" he finally asked after a long pause of silence.

"I've called you to speak with you concerning a pressing matter that will make itself known during the war." Aizen started.

"What kind of matter?" Stark asked cautiously.

Aizen heard the caution in his tone instantly.

"As you know; I'll be having you, Ichigo, and Halibel take point during the upcoming war against the Gotei 13."

"Yes."

"I will only repeat this to you once. So listen carefully. There are… two things that you must ensure during the war."

Stark frowned, "The first?"

(Main Gates of Las Noches- Two Hours Later)

"It will just be the two of you?" Stark asked as he meet up with Ichigo and Lilynette at Las Noches main gate.

Lilynette smiled, "Yea…"

Ichigo interrupted her hopeful answer, "No."

"No?" She repeated in an upset tone. "Who else?"

The second she finished speaking, the sound of a huge amount of those using sonido filled the air.

Wonderweiss, Poww, Ggio, Findor, Cirucci, Gantenbainne, Dordonii, Yin, Yang, Dondochakka, and Pesche suddenly appeared all around them.

"S..So many?" Lilynette asked in confusion while Wonderweiss walked straight over to Ichigo and stood on his right.

"Aizen wants the job done." Ichigo explained, patting Wonderweiss on the head. "I'll make sure it gets done right so he won't get on my case. Besides, this summoning hollow has peeked my curiosity."

He made sure to keep his frustration in check. The problem with Halibel was still bugging him.

"Why must we tag along? We're tired and we just got back." Yin complained.

"Shut up." Ichigo replied as he walked past them. "Lilynette, you couldn't get more annoying Arrancar?" He finished in a sarcastic tone.

Lilynette glared at Yin, angry that they were embarrassing her in front of Ichigo.

" You're here because Ichigo said so, now shut up. Think of this mission as a chance to prove yourself to him. Maybe get on his good side." The Segunda snapped quietly. "So help me, I'll kill you both if you embarrass me again."

Yang pointed to herself and gaped like a fish, "I didn't do anything?"

"Your twins. Her mistakes are yours." Lilynette finished; walking past them and standing next to Ichigo at the front of the group. "Sorry about them."

"Forget about it." The Primera told her before turning to the group. "Lilynette's taking point from here on. We'll follow her to the last assumed location of the hollow. Use any means necessary to capture it alive. Lilynette?"

She nodded, "Okay, follow me."

At once every Arrancar used sonido, leave Stark alone at the gate.

'Good Luck' He thought to himself before turning around and walking away.

(Neliel's/ Orihime's Room)

"He said that?" Neliel asked, her eyes wide from hearing what Orihime had just revealed.

The orange haired girl blushed a deep red before nodding.

"Ichigo-Chan loved you… your so lucky. Are you sad he doesn't love you "like that" any more?" The espada asked.

Orihime's face became as red as a tomato, "Not… Not really. I mean… I… I would like that very much, if he were still... I mean…"

Neliel giggled, " Your cute when your nervous. You mean to say you would have liked Ichigo to love you "like that" when he was still human. Now your just happy to be by his side?"

"Um, not really. Him being a hollow now has nothing to do with my feelings for him. I still… love him. But if he doesn't feel the same then I'm just as content in knowing that he once loved me and that I can stay with him… forever."

Neliel squealed childishly, "It's so romantic."

Orihime was so embarrassed she couldn't met Neliel's eyes.

"Do you regret anything?"

"If I regret anything, it's not being able to see Tatsuki, and all my old friends."

Neliel's eyes suddenly widened, "You should ask Ichigo to bring them here."

"I... don't think they'd like it here. "

"Oh," The Espada frowned, "Well, we'll find some way."

"I hope so. I can't wait for all this to be over. I'd Like to visit them all very soon."

All of a sudden their eyes widened when an powerful surge of reiatsu caused the ground to shake.

Both instantly shot up from their seats on Orihime's bed and turned to each other.

Neliel shouted, "Aaroniero?"

"Urahara-san!" Orihime cried, knowing for sure that this truly was Urahara's reiatsu.

(Twenty Minutes Earlier – Aaroniero's Mindscape)

"Sing Benihime!" Urahara shouted once more while arcing benihime down before him and releasing a wave of crimson reiatsu.

Aaroniero, who still had the appearance of Urahara, grinned when the powerful wave drastically slowed down when it got within inches of him.

"Is that the best you can do?" Aaroniero asked tauntingly as he cut the wave in half with Gran Caida, causing the attack to disperse in a mist of red.

Urahara eyed him emotionlessly while swiftly raising his hands, "Hado #88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"

At once a massive electricity stream of green reiatsu surged out of his hands.

Aaroniero could only laugh and he lifted Gran Caida up split the massively devastating Kido in two; leaving him completely unharmed.

"Had enough, shinigami? You must realize by now that it's hopeless!" He shouted over the roar of the kido, no longer caring that Urahara was destroying the cocoons around them. He knew Barragan's cocoon was a great distance away from where they were currently at. No power could match this, so he no longer cared what he lost.

"I won't give up so easily." The former captain explained.

Aaroniero sneered, "It that so?" he asked while lifting his tentacled arm with the gaping maw at it's center.

At once the tentacles began to elongate and shoot towards Urahara.

He immediately brandished Benihime and began displaying his masterful swordsmanship by slicing every tentacle that got within range.

"If you let even a single on touch you," Urahara's eyes widened when Aaroniero suddenly appeared behind him, "Your done."

'How did he appear behind me? He didn't even use sonido?' His eyes widened in realization, 'That's right… the reports from after to war…The hollow that manipulated time... So this one absorbed him. He can dilate the time around him at will now… which means…'

He sliced of the last remaining tentacles before spinning around and raising Benihime above his head; just in time to block the mighty axe that would have split him in two.

A wave of air pressure burst out of their locked blades.

"Surrender, Shinigami?" Aaroniero snapped.

Urahara surprised him by smiling, "Why, when I already won?"

"What…."

"Bind! Benihime!" He shouted and at once a blood red net was generated from the very spot where Benihime was locked with Gran Caida and engulfed Aaroniero, stunning the Espada.

"What the hell?" Aaroniero angrily began trying to break free from the binding, but it was useless.

"Your time dilating ability is only useful to you when you yourself aren't attacking, correct? You can't attack and dilate time simultaneously. It's one or the other. So I'm guess your mastery of this ability is still incomplete. It pales in comparison to the reports I've read involving those powers true master."

Aaroniero's eyes flashed with rage , "Impossible."

"We'll see," Urahara replied while stabbing the net with Benihime; which instantly caused orbs of fire along the outside length of the net.

"Fire Play: Benihime."

At once the orbs detonated, engulfing the Espada in a devastating explosion at point blank range.

Knowing that he had been too close when he had used his last attack, Urahara shot out of the flames he had created and fell to him knees.

He stared down at his severely burnt arm that he had used to defend himself from the explosion.

"No other choice." He whispered to himself, knowing that he could no longer make use of his good arm. "A bit longer…"

He knew that his last attack wasn't enough to finish the Espada off, which is why he wasn't surprised when he heard…

"This is the second time… that you've pushed me to the edge like this."

The Shinigami looked over his shoulder and watched as the flaming vortex dispersed, revealing Aaroniero in the center; his body covered in terrible burns.

"You won't win. Have I not made that clear enough?"

Aaroniero glared while slowly spinning Gran Caida in his hand, "Rot, Arrogante."

Once more the Espada's reiatsu increased dramatically and Urahara watched as Aaroniero's face, that took on his likeness, began to deteriorate and rot away; leaving only his bone to remain and likewise his Arrancar outfit rotted and was replaced by a flowing black cloak.

He raised Gran Caida and laughed darkly. "You have no hope." He whispered darkly, his eyes locked on Urahara's.

Urahara frowned before lifting Benihime before him and releasing a massive amount of crimson reiatsu, enough to equal Barragan's, before uttering the one word that Aaroniero would soon learn to fear above all others.

After countless years, Urahara whispered, "Bankai."

(Author's Note)

So how was it? I hope you enjoyed it. I'm kind excited about this story again and it makes me hela happy. I was kinda giving up on it for a bit. Please review and tell me how I did. (I haven't done a fight scene in a while so I may be choppy)

On another note, I haven't gone back and read my story from beginning to end in a while. So I'm asking you, my readers, do you see anything in my story that doesn't make sense? Any plot holes? Or things you may not have understood fully?

Like I said, this story is coming to a close very soon. I imagine two to three chapters before the war begins and I plan on making the war six to ten chapters. P.s. I found an amazing way to end the war that you will definitely not see coming. It will open up the flood gates for the sequel. IT'S AMAZING! Lol

Next chapter – The birth of the new Urahara, the summoning hollow captured, a look inside the gotei thirteen training regime and a the hogyoku is created earlier than expected… much earlier.


	42. Calm Before the Storm IV

Chapter 42!

(Menos Forest)

"Ichigo-sama? Ichigo-sama?" Ggio whispered in a hushed tone, shaking the Primera lightly.

Ichigo's face had gone blank moments ago. His mind, miles away.

"What's wrong with him?" Dondochakka asked worriedly.

"I don't know… It seems like…."

"Oi! Ichigo!" Lilynette snapped.

He blinked; realization that he had been miles away dawned on his face.

"Are you okay?" Dondochakka asked.

He shook his head, "I'm… I'm fine… It's nothing." He looked around as if he were trying to remember where he was.

The entire group was in a small clearing. Countless silver trees that seemed to be made out of quartz surrounded them, limiting their view of anything outside the clearing.

"Ichigo?" Dordonii asked quietly.

The Primera frowned, 'What was that feeling? Orihime? No… Stark and Neliel are there in case anything happens… Why… Why do I have this sudden sense of foreboding?"

He shook his head once more, "Lilynette, was this the last place the Adjuchas evaded you?"

She nodded, eyeing him worriedly, "Yes, this is the last place we were ambushed."

He sighed before turning to the eleven Arrancar he lead, "You know what to do."

One by one everyone in the clearing, minus Wonderweiss, began closing their eyes and initiated their ability to sense spiritual signatures. Pesquisa.

Ichigo range with the technique was vastly longer than the others; he could sense nothing of interest and definitely not any Adjuchas level hollow.

After several minutes passed he turned, "Lilynette?" He asked, wondering if she found something he might have over looked.

She frowned, "I can't sense anything."

He sighed, "Square one then." He turned, motioned to the three Privaron Espada, "Move South. Pesche, Dondochakka, East. Poww, Ggio, Findor, West. Ying and Yang, I want you both covering north. Go with them Wonderweiss; keep an eye on them for me."

Wonderweiss moaned, signaling that he understood.

"Go."

At once everyone shot towards their respective coordinates.

"What about us?" Lilynette asked.

Ichigo glanced at her, "We'll be circling the area, increasing out diameter as we go."

She nodded, "Okay."

As they left Ichigo's eyes narrowed, 'We have to hurry… Something tells me that I need to return to Las Noches as fast as possible….'

(A Short While Ago- Aaroniero's Palace)

"Why?" Stark wondered, his eyes fixed on the Arrancar before him before glancing to his right. Aizen stood beside him, staring down at the very same Arrancar that he was.

Aaroniero lay, suspended in mid air, engulfed in an aura of darkness and a torrent of black reiatsu that circled him violently.

"What… What happened?" Neliel asked in confusion, having to speak a little loud to be heard over the roar of the torrent of energy around them.

She had rushed over the very second she and Orihime felt the burst of reiatsu. Orihime, of course, begged to go with her, but Neliel was unsure what awaited at the source. Ichigo would never forgive her if harm befell Orihime.

"Unsure as to the reason." Szayel replied, gazing at the face of Aaroniero while he lifted his glasses a little higher on his face. Aaroniero's face was still that of Urahara's

The female Espada frowned, "Then what do we do?"

She turned to Aizen, who ignored her; the slightest bit of confusion could be seen upon his face.

The cause for confusion was well placed.

Aizen slowly closed his eyes; sensing the darkened reiatsu.

The reiatsu was unmistakable.

Before, even with Aaroniero's appearance that of Urahara's, his reiatsu remained his own and only the slightest bit of the shinigami's reiatsu mixed with his.

No longer. Though darkened greatly, the reiatsu signature was unmistakable.

"Urahara Kisuke… Even in death you were prepared…" Aizen whispered, his eyes narrowing the slightest bit.

'And you had to act now, when everything is in place. Ichigo is gone, leaving Orihime unprotected. I will have no better time to do this.'

Szayel started to speak, but was interrupted almost immediately, "Aizen-sama, per…."

"Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro!" Aizen stated calmly, finding no other option at the present time. He wanted to act swiftly, before Ichigo returned.

At once six beams of light slammed into Aaroniero's midsection.

Neliel and Stark looked at their "leader" in confusion.

The kido held, but Aaroniero's reiatsu grew more violent.

"Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku."

Golden chains of reiatsu shot out of Aizen's finger tips and bound Aaroniero tighter.

And finally…

"Bakudo #99: Kin!"

Black spiritual fabric formed instantly around the Espada and brought him slamming into the ground. Several iron shafts, forming an 'x' shape, slammed into him for added security.

"The two of you," Aizen turned and motioned to Neliel and Stark, while unsheathing his zanpakto. "Leave. Remove this matter from your minds. It is of no concern to you."

They bow respectfully, "Aizen-sama." They whispered before turning and leaving Aaroniero's chamber.

The scientist made sure they were out of earshot before speaking up, "What should we do about this, Aizen-sama?" A grin stretched across his face. "We needed Aaroniero to complete the Hogyoku."

Aizen turned his back to Aaroniero and began walking away, "No, we needed Urahara's mind." He reached into his white coat.

Szayel's eyes widened when he saw a small bluish-purple orb in Aizen's hand.

"The Hogyoku? Impossible, It's…."

He paused.

He had been in the presence of the previous Hogyoku, before it was lost. That Hogyoku's power was overbearing… limitless. The Hogyoku in Aizen's hand now held not even the tiniest fraction of that very power.

"You see, don't you? This Hogyoku, the first stage barely completed. Given enough souls, which would usually take months, this Hogyoku will still be but only half of a whole."

Szayel grin slightly lessened. "What do you mean, 'would usually take months?' Do you mean to tell me that you can create another Hogyoku in less than five months, like you told us? Why the misdirection, I wonder?"

Aizen smirked, "Go to Rudobone, have him gather every single Gillian to the Eastern side of the Third Tower. Ichigo is gone. I'll use this time for recreation of a new Hogyoku."

"And what about Aaroniero?"

The second he finished speaking the sound of sonido filled the air.

Szayel swiftly looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Yammy, especially the fact that he had increased in size and was carrying Orihime, of all people.

"He will be dealt with later. Go."

Szayel vanished without another word.

"Release her." Aizen stated calmly as he turned to the new arrivals. He was slightly surprised to see that Orihime was eerily calm while in Yammy's grasp.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama." Yammy whispered, dropping her to the floor uncaringly.

"There was no trouble?" The shinigami asked, watching as Orihime stood up and dusted herself off.

She frowned as she locked eyes with him.

"Wh…What do you want?"

He would be lying to say that he wasn't surprised by the lack of fear in her eyes. Only those of concern.

Yammy eyes narrowed, he began to reach for her, "Aizen-sama will not be spoken to like that."

Instantly Orihime's hair pins activated and engulfed her in a golden pyramid.

The Arrancar laughed, "Did you forget how easily I broke that shield before?" He cocked his fist back and slammed it against the barrier.

The ground beneath them shook from the power he put behind his blow, but not even a single crack marred the barrier, stunning the Arrancar to silence.

'Im…Impossible!" He was even more shocked that she hadn't even bothered to turn in his direction.

"Enough." Aizen stated, walking over to Orihime, who's eyes were still on him. "I will not wait a moment longer.

Though she put up a brave front, she was deadly scared.

Ichigo wasn't in Las Noches.

Her hardened eyes widened when, with a simple wave of a single hand, Aizen shattered her shield into countless pieces.

He let her wave of fear die down before continuing.

"Orihime… Do you remember what I once told you? I once told you that the Hogyoku… after every use… weakens slightly and by bringing you here I wished to use your powers to restore it."

"I remember." She whispered, backing away slightly.

"That of course was incorrect."

"I remember that too… You used my disappearance to cause confusion with the shinigami."

"That of course was only half correct."

"You used me to split up the captains." She added.

Aizen stared at her, longer than she felt comfortable with.

'I wish Neliel was here… Where is she?'

The time it took her to think that Aizen was upon her, his brown eyes piercing in her storm grey ones.

" Forgive my abruptness." Was the only warning she received.

Six spikes suddenly shot out of the ground and circled her. Startled by their sudden appearance she stumbled backwards. Her eyes could only widen further as she turned back to Aizen; his left harm had turned green in color and slightly wrinkled.

A strange energy began circling them.

The energy she felt and the process... She recognized it instantly.

She remembered when Aizen first extracted the Hogyoku from Rukia.

Confusion showed on her face. None of this made sense to her.

"What…."

"Yes. Your were used to divide the Gotei 13's forces. But one more task was placed upon you, one hidden by Kyoka Suigetsu. This task was only known by two. Myself… and Grimmjow, who I had summon you the night I hid this ."

Orihime looked upon Aizen's face in absolute disbelief when he pierced the center of her chest with his transformed hand and a memory passed through her mind, of when Grimmjow and Ichigo fought for the last time.

"_Was it a relief to find her physically unharmed?" Grimmjow had shouted._

She remembered the look of shock on Ichigo's face as the Espada finished.

"_Even though you had no idea what's going on inside her?" _

'So that's… What he meant?' She thought to herself weakly.

Revealing just how many steps ahead he planned… How many possible scenario's could occur… How many troubles lay in his path… He reached into her very soul.

"Aizen-sama?"

The former captain looked over his shoulder and saw that Szayel had returned.

The scientist could not believe his eyes. "How many more secrets have you kept from us?"

In the Shinigami's transformed hand; a second Hogyoku, surrounded by a glass case that cloaked the orbs powerful presence.

Orihime could only whimper as she collapsed to the floor; the spikes receding and Aizen's arm returning to normal.

This one, unlike the vastly incomplete one he saw moments ago, reveal that it had been fed countless souls. This Hogyoku was a replica of the first Aizen had created. A completed half.

"Before the War against the Gotei 13… I sought ways to experiment with the Hogyoku. I dare not experiment with the completed one though… So the only logical choice was to create a second, but without Urahara's half it would be forever uncompleted. This one however is vastly more unstable than the one I first created. So when I reached a deadend in experimentation, it only had one purpose left for it."

The scientist eyed him curiously, "Yes?"

"Orihime's capture was something that the Captains could not permit. They foresaw me using her powers to revive the Espada. If her rescue was a success they would have kept her safe behind the walls of the Seireitei… A place far beyond my reach. This half of the Hogyoku I programmed to activate the second a protective kido was placed on Orihime..

Szayel frowned, "I'm not understanding, Aizen-sama. I can't seem to connect the dots."

"The Hogyoku devours souls. What were to happen to an unstable contain filled with limitless power?"

Realization dawned on Szayel and soon uncontrollable laughter filled the great hall.

"Genius… Pure genius Aizen-sama...!" Szayel shouted dramatically, clapping his hands together in praise. "A bomb! A simple bomb! Powered by countless devoured souls. The damage to Seireitei would have be incalculable! Pure genius!"

'Aizen… you truly are a man that can foresee limitless outcomes….' He thought to himself.

Aizen's intellect truly was immeasurable.

Now all that remained was an incomplete half; Urahara's own recreated Hogyoku.

"Ichigo will not take kindly to this." Szayel reminded, laughter still racking his body.

"No, he won't." Aizen agreed. "Come, bring Orihime with us. She can replay what she witnesses to Ichigo."

From the way he spoke, Szayel knew Aizen had no more reason to calculate Ichigo in any future plan.

Orihime, with no longer the energy to do anything else, was helpless to resist as Yammy lifted her up with a single hand...

(Menos Forest- 9 Hours Later)

A massive explosion rang out, just south of Ichigo and Lilynette, causing the duo to stop in their tracks and swiftly look over their shoulders.

"That's Poww's reiatsu!" Lilynette snapped, causing the both of them to change direction.

The two moved at blinding speeds trying to reach the source of the explosion before 'it' vanished again.

"It's moving too fast." Ichigo snapped, truly stunned by the speed in which the hollow moved. Not even he was able to keep a lock on the beast for too long.

The forest had been deadly quiet only a half hour ago before the creature was spotted by Pesche and Dondochakka… then all hell broke loose.

Massive explosions began surrounding the search team.

Ichigo knew immediately that the explosions were mere diversions, the hollows way of confusing his predators, but he did not know how it was able to space out the explosions and hide its reiatsu completely…. At the same time.

The second they reached the source of the explosion another one rang out, two hundred meters away from them.

The reiatsu signature was unmistakable.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "How is it able to move such distances in no time at all?"

"Perhaps it can teleport." Lilynette replied breathlessly.

"Wahh!"

Both Espada's eyes widened when Wonderweiss's scream echo'd throughout the forest.

"Wonderweiss! It came from the direction of the explosion!"

"Let's go." The Primera snapped, vanishing via sonido instantly.

Though he wasn't sure what to expect upon arriving, the last thing Ichigo expected was the scene before him.

A boarderline massacre awaited them, where the explosion had occurred.

Blood was everywhere, and body parts thrown carelessly all over the forest floor; body parts, Ichigo soon discovered, that belonged to both Ying and Yang.

Lilynette froze upon coming to the realization that Ichigo did.

"What… what could have done this?" She whispered.

Ichigo looked around, "I don't…."

He stopped when his eyes landed on Wonderweiss, who had seemingly been thrown against a tree of quartz.

The incomplete Vasto Lorde was weakly clutching at his abdomen, where a large gaping hole resided. Ichigo ran to him immediately and knelt down next to him.

"Wonderweiss?"

The Arrancar looked up at him with saddened eyes, "Wohhh"

Ichigo moved his hand away from the wound to inspect it closer.

"Ichigo?" Lilynette began, walking up beside him.

"This was no adjuchas class menos." The Primera whispered.

The second he finished speaking a strange reiatsu surrounded them and they were immediately surrounded by twenty hollow that were jumping towards them.

Ichigo eyes flashed with furry before he released a massive wave of reiatsu.

Lilynette immediately fell to her knees when the wave hit, feeling as if all air had left her lungs. She could not even register the fact that the hollow that had appeared out of nowhere disintegrated from the potency of Ichigo's reiatsu.

"Where the hell is it." Ichigo whispered in frustration.

His immediately looked over his shoulder when he felt a small spike of reiatsu just outside the clearing.

Lilynette, who was trying to regain control of her breathing, tapped Ichigo's shoulder.

He glanced at her, her eyes were opened wide as she pointed to something. He followed her line of vision, slowly turning around.

His eyes narrowed as he stood face to face with the hollow he had been looking for.

Golden eyes stared into a pair of demonic ones.

"So… It's you then." Ichigo whispered as he placed his hand on the hilt of his zanpakto.

The demonic Kitsune barred it's fangs, ready for what ever Ichigo had in store for it…

(Ten Minutes Later)

Ichigo stood, huddle by all the Arrancar he had lead on this mission, their eyes wide as they stared at the deep claw marks that covered the Primera's chest.

"Mission accomplished." The Primera whispered, pulling out the black zanpakto that he embedded into the demon fox's heart…

(Author's Note)

Okay, Okay, I lied about the Soul Society thing, please forgive me lol. Next chapter is dedicated to Soul Society for the most part and Aizen completes the Hogyoku.

And I know, I bet you wanted to see Ichigo fight the hollow that took out Wonderweiss, but sorry folks. I got bigger plans in store. The fox is going to be a huge piece of my story's puzzle though. I explain more about it in the coming chapters. Even more so in the sequel. Let's just say that it's a messenger of sorts.

To answer a few reviews. ..

-YES! I know that Halibel is spelled HARRIBEL! When I started this story the way her name was spelled was up for much debate so it could have been spelled a few ways. I chose the one I felt more comfortable with.

-On another note I did not realize I was misspelling Vasto Lorde. I spell it Vasto Lord. My bad. I'll try to catch myself in the future.

-The most annoying of which reviews I get? You do know that Halibel was already a Vasto Lorde, Right? Yes yes yes I know lol. Once again, when I started this story no Vasto Lordes were confirmed. Even now she was only confirmed a Vasto Lord in a FILLER episode of Bleach. We may never know who was/wasn't a Vasto Lorde.

-Last one, I've come to realize that I have pulled farther and Farther away from the Halibel/Ichigo relationship aspect of the story. Forgive me. This is my first story and I am bound to make mistakes. I'll try better from now on. I just kinda see this as the beginning for them. The Sequel will have much more, 'romance' I guess you could say.

Now… Two more chapters to go then… WAR!

And finally! Your reward for sticking with this story for so long… The three beings in the test tubes.

Arturo Plateado

Gin (DNA Spliced with Hollow DNA)

Kaname (DNA Spliced with Hollow DNA)

Let your minds run wild with thoughts of 'A demon fox, gene splices gin and tousen, Arturo, what the hell is this author thinking!'


	43. Calm Before the Storm V

(Author's Note)

Okay! Here it is! Almost war time! I'm super excited about writing it! This chapters a little longer than usual so I hope u enjoy!

(Las Noches – Throne Room)

"Aizen-sama," Szayel began , drawing the former captain's attention.

Aizen, who sat upon his throne, eyes closed in meditation, turned to him.

"Yes, I sense them." He whispered.

The scientist glanced at the black orb pulsating in Aizen's right hand, 'Now your playing on an entire new field, Kurosaki…"

(Main Gates of Las Noches)

The second the group Ichigo led arrived within Las Noches, he looked over his shoulder.

He motioned to Dordonii, "Take Wonderweiss to the Medical wing immediately."

The Privaron Espada, who held the profusely bleeding Vasto Lorde, nodded and vanished a second later; not wanting to incur the wrath that seemed to be welling up inside Ichigo.

The Primera spun around to Lilynette, "Check on Halibel. Now."

The ominous feeling that he felt earlier had grown larger the closer he got to Las Noches. Something wasn't right at all.

The Segunda was taken aback by the intensity of his tone, "O…Okay…"

"What's…. going on Ichigo-sama?" Findor asked as Lilynette vanished via sonido. A sharp glance from the Primera shut him up.

Without pause, Ichigo reached over his shoulder and roughly grabbed the back 'fur' of the creature he captured, and threw it to Poww. "Take it to Aizen, have him deal with it." He paused, "Something's happened."

(Hallway Leading to Neliel's Room)

The fact that Stark and Neliel were waiting outside of the room only confirmed his suspicions. Especially with the forlorn looks they wore on their faces.

They turned to him the second he appeared, they had been waiting for him.

"Ichigo!"

"What happened!" He snapped angrily, hiding his growing fear.

They began walking towards him cautiously.

"Ichigo you must calm down." Stark tried calming him down.

"What happened?" He shouted a little louder, his pace increasing.

"Ichigo we couldn't stop him, he was prepared!" Neliel shouted concern in her eyes.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Ichigo roared, releasing a wave of reiatsu that brought her to her knees.

Stark stepped between the two, protecting the Espada; his eyes downcast.

"We couldn't stop him Ichigo. He figured we'd try to interfere, used Kyoka Suigetsu on us…"

Ichigo pushed past him and ran into the room.

His eyes widened as they landed on Orihime.

She was sitting up at the edge of her bed, her eyes down cast at the floor. He rushed over to her immediately.

"Orihime!"

She flinched at his tone before slowly lifting her head.

Her once storm grey eyes that held nothing but emotion had grown dull, as if life had left her eyes.

"Orihime are you okay?"

"Ku…Kurosaki… Kun…" She whispered weakly before turning her gaze back to the floor.

He looked around, not knowing what to think… he didn't even realize he was shaking, both from anger and fear.

'No…What…What happened to her…' He thought worriedly, trying hard not to lose it.

"Aizen."

His head snapped up. Ulquiorra was on the opposite side of the room, his eyes locked on Orihime.

"Ulquiorra! What happened?"

"Aizen completed what he sought out to do." The Espada explained vaguely.

"What do you…."

Ulquiorra reached for his eye, "It will be easier to show you."

The Primera watched as Ulquiorra slowly took out his right eye and crushed it in his hands, releasing a burst of spiritual particles in the air.

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes, taking the spiritual particles into his own being while he tried to regain control over his emotions…

(Several Hours Ago – Tower Three Roof Top)

"Ulquiorra."

The Espada, who had been silently staring off the side of the tower, glanced to his right. His face hid the surprise he felt at the scene before him.

Yammy, three times his previous size, holding Orihime; who seemed to be seconds away from death. Aizen stood to his right, his unstable Hogyoku in his hand, and finally Szayel, a grin stretched across his face.

"Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra replied respectfully, before turning his gaze back to the seemingly countless number of Gillian Rudobone had gathered, wondering what Aizen was planning.

"I was unaware you would be here." The former captain replied calmly, knowing full well that Ulquiorra visited this place quite often to be alone.

"I will leave if my presence is not required," He replied, glancing at the hole in Orihime's chest.

'A hole?'

"No, stay, I'm sure this will peak even your curiosity." Aizen explained, looking off the side of the tower, the only tower in all of Las Noches that dwarfed the massive number of Gillian that swarmed far below.

Yammy dropped Orihime carelessly on the ground, causing her to whimper. She couldn't even find the strength to crawl away or sit up.

Aizen looked over his shoulder at Yammy, "Come. It's time you fulfilled your part. I made you an Arrancar, and in return I required one thing."

The huge Arrancar walked over to Aizen and fell to one knee, "Aizen-sama."

"You, Yammy, truly are the Ace of the Espada."

Aizen held the half completed Hogyoku up to the Arrancar's Hollow hole.

Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Orihime watched at the Hogyoku seemingly shattered before reforming in the center of his hollow hole.

"Your ability to conserve reiyoku by absorbing souls is unlike anything I have ever seen before." Th ex-captain explained, reaching into his coat and pulling out the second, incomplete Hogyoku.

Like before, the orb shattered and reformed within Yammy's hollow hole.

Szayel watched in fascination as the two orbs circled each other.

Aizen smirked, "Go, Yammy."

Ulquiorra watched curiously as Yammy walked over to the edge of the roof top and began releasing a massive amount of Reiatsu.

Orihime's eyes widened fearfully as the ground began shaking, 'Ichigo… please…. Please hurry….'

All at once the Gillian below began releasing mighty roars and began mindlessly crashing into each other, reacting to the violent reiatsu crashing down on them. When the reiatsu reached it's peak, Yammy launched himself into the air above the Gillian and began sucking in the air.

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, "Gozui? On the Gillian?"

Aizen smirked, "You know the technique… A single Gillian is comprised of hundred of hollows merging together to form a single being…. And each hollow… is made up of a tainted soul. With just the two hundred and sixty four Gillian here…."

"The number of souls will reach the thousands." Szayel whispered, watching as the Gillian began bursting into countless black tainted souls that shot towards Yammy, who devoured them; his appetite limitless. "So this is how you plan on recreating the Hogyoku…."

"This could not be done without Yammy, it was his purpose from the beginning…"

With each hundred souls Yammy's size began increasing, and by the time every single soul was devoured he stood as tall as a twenty story building; more than twice the size of a regular Gillian and tall enough to be at eye level with Aizen, who stood on the tallest tower in Las Noches.

"Are you watching Orihime?" Aizen asked calmly.

Orihime, who was barely struggling to stay conscious, continued to shake fearfully. Her eyes landed on Ulquiorra, who was staring back at her. She reached out for him. He stared ar her for a moment, remembering the moment of his death… when he had done the same.

"You've done well, Yammy."

All of a sudden a massive surge of black electricity surged out of his fingertip and engulfed the Cero Espada in a prison of lightening.

Yammy raised his hands, watched at the lightening coursed through his entire being. His laughter soon filled the sky as he felt the power of all the souls he devoured begin to increase drastically.

He had never felt so powerful, he doubted even Aizen himself possessed this seemingly limitless power.

It was when that traitorous thought entered his mind when he realized that the black lightening was beginning to burn.

His laughter lessened as the pain increased, turning into a hollow chuckle.

"Heh….Heh…. Aizen… Sama…" Yammy began, looking down at his leader.

The look Aizen gave him explained everything.

'You…'

His eyes swelled up with furry, "AIZEN!"

The shout that had began as an angry roar immediately turned into a ear shattering cry for help.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at the sudden turn of events, 'what's…'

"Aizen-sama!" The mighty Arrancar roared at the top of his lungs. "Aizen-sama! What is the meaning of this!"

"Forgive me, Yammy. The Hogyoku…is not created. Nothing so unique can be created fully, it must be born… and the Hogyoku's birth can only come about when one see's the 'truth'" He explained cryptically.

"Truth?" Ulquiorra asked.

"The Soul King." Aizen explained vaguely, "Yammy, your sacrifice will not be in vain."

Yammy continued to release a pain filled roar as he fell to a single knee, "Aizen-sama! You promised! You promised I would be the Strongest of the Espada!"

Aizen's eyes darkened, "And so you were…. For a time."

The black lightening constricted around the massive Arrancar before dispersing.

"Aizen-sama!" Yammy yelled pitifully once more before disintegrating into spiritual dust,

Aizen, Szayel, Ulquiorra, and Orihime watched as the dust suddenly came together, forming a massive orb of spirit particles that began condensing.

The smaller it grew, the more energy seemed to radiate from it, and before long a small pitch black orb that emitted overwhelming reiatsu floated before Aizen; glowing with infinite power. Power taken directly from the Soul King.

The Hogyoku was completed

(End Memory)

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, giving himself time to take everything, he had just seen, in.

Stark and Neliel entered the room.

One second passed, two…

All of a sudden Ichigo's eyes flashed with an unknown furry.

Stark shot towards Orihime and spun them around the very second the Primera released a massive surge of reiatsu.

Had Stark been a moment too late, Orihime would have been more injured than she already was.

"Ichigo…Ichigo!" Neliel shouted, "You have to calm down!"

"I'll kill him." Ichigo whispered vehemently.

Stark's eyes widened in shock, "Ichigo! Don't!"

It was too late, Ichigo stormed out of the room.

Stark looked down when he realized Orihime was shaking violently in her arms.

"Please…. Please stop him." She whispered weakly, not even looking him in the eye.

Neliel and Stark glanced at each other a moment before the former nodded and shot out of the room.

"Ichigo, you can't!"

Neliel tried grabbing onto his shoulder to stop him; she was sent crashing into a wall as a result.

Blind furry led Ichigo now; reasoning with him was not an option.

(Throne Room)

The Kitsune before him, was unlike anything he had encountered before.

He could see how Lilynette could have mistaken it for an Adjuchas class hollow, but one look from him could tell otherwise.

Instead of fur, the fox was covered in finely sharpened pin needles that gave it the appearance of regular fur. Its coat was as white as a hollows mask, and was made out of the same substance. It's paws revealed jagged claws that was still coated in dried blood, as was its maw.

"This creature… I have never come across anything like it," Aizen whispered calmly, studying every aspect of the fox.

When Poww had brought it to him, dead, he was willing to wait until Orihime was healed before having her revive it, but mere moments ago he watched as the cut into it's heart seemingly 'stitched' itself together and the beasts chest began to rise and fall.

'What are you?' Aizen wondered thoughtfully.

He made to turn away, but stopped when he noticed the fox's tail twitch slightly.

"Interesting, but you will have to wait, won't you…" Hewhispered as he looked over his shoulder and down the long staircase that led to his throne. The moment he finished speaking the explanation of his comment became clear.

Black reiatsu burst through the massive double doors and dispersed, engulfing the entire room in momentary blackness.

'He's angrier than I thought….'

When the reiatsu died down, Ichigo emerged at the base of the stairway; his eyes burning with furry.

Silence passed between the two for a moment.

"Kurosaki… what is the meaning of this?" Aizen asked calmly, knowing full well why so much anger rested behind his glare.

Ichigo golden eyes flashed, "You've crossed the line… This will not be forgiven." He snapped, brandishing his zanpakto.

"Forgiven?" Aizen asked calmly, "In what case would a leader need to ask his subordinate for forgiveness?"

"Chose your next words carefully Aizen; they could be your last as Ruler of Las Noches." The Primera spat.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, and time seemed to stop for the two until Aizen walked to his throne and stood before it. He knew it was time, Szayel's reports explained that Ichigo's memories were indeed returning to him. He would have no better time. Everything was coming together.

"Tell me, Kurosaki, have all your memories returned? Your powers have grown…."

Ichigo was upon him instantly, closing the great distance between them with a blink of the eye; his zanpakto ready to strike.

"Far more than what I had tried to develop." The shinigami finished, watching as Ichigo's eyes widened in shock, his zanpakto frozen just inches away from Aizen's neck.

Time seemed to stand still.

Several moments passed, then, "What's your meaning?" The Primera asked in shock, not sure if he heard correctly.

"My meaning, will only make sense to you if all of your memories have returned." Aizen glanced at him, "Well, did they? Your encountered Rukia Kuchiki, your fight with Uryu Ishida when you became aware of your powers. Your fight with Renji Abarai where you learned the power of your zanpakto, when you gained a foothold towards bankai with Zaraki Kenpachi, and when you advanced down the path of hollowfication during your confrontation with Byakuya which you soon mastered in your fight with Grimmjow. Finally, do you remember your fight with Ulquiorra where you gained a power greater than that…. Kurosaki Ichigo… Do you remember? If so, then know this, all of your battles, up to the point of you absorbing a fraction of the Hogyoku, have played out in the palm of my hand. Your powers, you wouldn't have them without me.

Ichigo's eyes widened further as the memories of what he spoke about filled his mind. He did remember. "What?" He whispered in disbelief. The very revelation caused countless memories to fill his mind, filling up blanks so fast that his head felt like it would burst. And not only the memories, but the emotions he felt as well.

"Why the surprise? Think back," Aizen began, a thin smile playing on his lips, "I believed you would be the best subject for my research, as such I assisted in your development. I can see by your expression that you DO remember… Didn't you find it strange? The fact that in your whole life you never once saw a hollow and then you encounter Rukia and are immediately attacked by one. Or the fact that the bait the Quincy used in the extermination of weak hollow caused a menos grande to appear? Or even the fact that Kuchiki Rukia was discovered and reported to Soul Society the moment you got a hold of your shinigami powers? The fact that you fought each opponent in Soul Society when you power was in the perfect condition to do so? Did you not once find any of it strange? Think back to your previous life….

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Your lying."

A smile, "Am I? Then you thought those encounters were fate? If so… then you must have thought that your victories were the result of your own efforts. Who was it that sent Rukia to the Human World, that gave Renji the equipment to track her? How about this…. Do you think that I was really unable to ascertain the location of the Hogyoku for more than a hundred years after its completion?"

"None of that matters now, I'm no longer the Kurosaki Ichigo you claim to have guided."

"Then why are you so confused about where you belong? Why did you go back to the Human World to look for Kurosaki Isshin, Or your mother?"

Ichigo's eyes flashed again, using all his will power not to kill Aizen where he stood.

"You can't do it can you?" Aizen turned his back to Ichigo, showing just how confident he was. "Because you know… You've been looking for the answer to your existence ever since you became a hollow, and didn't know the person with all the answers stood before you this entire time. Come Ichigo, ask me… ask me the question we both know you want answered now…"

Ichigo glared at the back of Aizen's head, "Why did you believe I would be the best subject for your research? What was that belief based on? If you've been watching me the entire time, when the hell did you start believing that?"

"From the very start," He whispered.

Ichigo glared, "Stop lying."

Aizen looked over his shoulder, his eyes dead serious, "Do you not understand? I said 'from the very start'"

"What do you mean!" The Primera snapped.

"I have been aware of you," He turned around, his eyes staring into Ichigo's, "Since the time you were born."

Ichigo looked upon him, completely taken aback by what he had just said, "What… The… Hell…."

"Since the moment of your birth you've been special, because of how you came into being… Because of why you came into being…"

"T…Tell me…" The Primera whispered, all thoughts of Orihime leaving his mind.

Aizen grinned, "Lead my army against the Captains, and after… I'll tell you everything I know about you… the Royal Family, the Soul King… and how your family is connected to the two."

Ichigo froze, his mind running a thousand miles an hour. What should he do… What should….

Slowly, very slowly, he re-sheathed his zanpakto.

"I knew you would see reason, Kurosaki Ichigo. Though we both know you have no choice in the matter. Even now I know what drives you. Your just like before."

Ichigo glared, "You will never control me," he whispered poisonously.

The shinigami smirked, "Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, Orihime…. Halibel… Kurosaki Ichigo, as long as they live" He paused, and the two stood face to face, inches from each other, "I will always control you."

The Primera turned.

"Go, take the Kitsune to the detention cell, you've done what I ordered."

As if on autopilot, the thought of the conversation that had occurred causing him too feel as if he was in a state of shock, he walked over to the fox and grabbed it before vanishing via sonido.

"It was always his plan to kill you after the war," Szayel explained, appearing from a nearby alcove.

"Now he will plan to kill me after the war… and after I tell him everything." Aizen finished, sitting upon his throne, a smile playing on his lips. "For now he will obediently follow my orders."

"Wouldn't it have been simple to use this on him from the beginning?"

"No," He closed his eyes, "No… he had to remember first…"

(Detention Tower)

Ichigo didn't even register the sound of the stone bars slamming shut, or fully remembering throwing the Kitsune into the cell.

"How... How could Aizen do that? There no way he could have bluffed all that. He knew, knows, everything about me. I was a fool…. To think I had the one up on him while all along… It was he who was leading me on…"

He gripped the stone bars tightly; if they had been made of anything other than sekkiseki stone, the bars would have shattered instantly.

"Now I have no choice but to follow him."

He turned to leave, not knowing what else he could do.

"There is always a choice." A female voice whispered calmly.

Ichigo froze just feet from leaving the cell block. The voice wasn't heard aloud, but within his head.

He looked over his shoulder.

The white Kitsune was sitting upright in the center of the cell, calmly licking the dried blood off it's claws; seemingly ignoring him. Sitting as she was, their eyes were leveled.

"Excuse me?" The Primera asked, not ignoring the fact that he was sure he killed the fox. He still sported the claw marks openly since he hadn't been healed yet.

"Excuse me?" The Fox copied playfully, before growing serious, "Do you think this cell can hold me?"

Ichigo walked up to the cell, studying her closely; "What are you? Your unlike any hollow I've seen before."

She stopped licking her claws and locked eyes with him, "What am i? A gift."

His eyes narrowed, "Gift?"

"Forgive the intensity of my attacks, but I had to be sure."

"Stay on a single topic, you know what…. Never mind, Aizen can deal with you, you're wasting my time."

"I will not speak to a Shinigami!" The Kitsune spat angrily. "I was sent here to help you."

"Help me?" Ichigo asked. "You killed one of my subordinates, maybe three, and did this," He motioned to the claw marks on his chest.

"I had to know if it was you, I'm thoroughly convinced now." She replied.

"Who sent you!" He snapped angrily.

The fox eyes grew playful, she didn't answer. "I knew you've been building an army, I also know that you would soon need me for the plan Aizen has in store. So I came, disguised as some random hollow with the very ability you need to win the war against Soul Society, and waited for you to find me."

"What ability do we need of yours?"

The Kitsune got on all fours and stunned Ichigo by "jumping" into her own shadow.

Feeling a sudden surge of reiatsu, he looked down.

A claw shot out of his shadow, followed by the rest of the Kitsune.

"I told you that cell couldn't keep me."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "Why have you really come? What are you called?"

'And how would that ability help us?'

"I've already told you, I've come to help. They call me 'Ella, que sabe demasiado' it means 'She who knows too much' You may call me Sabe.

"I can't deal with this right now." He whispered tiredly, unable to take any more sudden turns in his life. He had too much to worry about. Halibel's illness, Orihime, Aizen, and now this…. Not including Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu who have been laying low. He needed to rest, his very mind felt exhausted.

"I shall be waiting then," She replied, laying down on the stone floor uncaringly; waiting for Aizen…

(1st Division Courtyard- One Month Later)

The hardened eyes of the no longer old, appearance wise, Captain Commander of the Gotei Thirteen stared down into the courtyard far below him. From the overlooking alcove that he stood in, nothing in the courtyard escaped his view.

A chorus of nearly six hundred shinigami shouted in unison. Another followed as six hundred zanpakto slashed at invisible enemies.

"Captain?"

Yamamoto didn't bother turning.

"Yes, Captain Unohana?"

She didn't reply, and instead walked up to his right side; staring down at the same scene he had been looking at.

Another chorus as the shinigami repeated one of many forms of Zanjutsu.

"They've improved in the short time that we began." Unohana whispered.

Yamamoto nodded.

Immediately after the meeting he had went into further detail concerning the mass training that would go underway.

Training three thousand shinigami, he knew, would be nearly an impossible feat. As such, he divided them into four divisions. Each division lead by a captain, and each training one of the four principle Shinigami fighting techniques. Five hundred Shinigami were traded out every few days to do the necessary non-military work that shinigami were responsible for.

In the Twelfth Division courtyard, the same amount of Shinigami that he was staring at was being trained by Captain Tsukabishi in the art of Kido. Captain Kuchiki was at the Sixth division courtyard educating another quarter of the Shinigami in the form of Hoho. Captain Shihoin, who was previously ordered to assist Captain Zaraki with the training of the Vice- Captain, was instead giving the task of training a fraction in the art of Hakuda, hand-to-hand combat. He decided to train the shinigami in Zanjutsu, the art of the sword, himself for there was only one other person that was his equal in swordplay and she was standing beside him.

"Indeed, they have improved." He whispered back.

Unohana glanced at him for the slightest moment, catching the uneasiness in his tone, "Captain."

"Nothing."

Despite the rejuvenation of his physical appearance, Unohana could see the countless years of his life with a simple look into his eyes.

"Your troubled."

"Of course, wouldn't you be in my position? Because the act of a single captain, Soul Society was nearly destroyed. Betrayed by two others in the process. Kurosaki Ichigo, one of our greatest allies in the human world, has been taken by that very captain. As well as Inoue Orihime, who would have been able to revive our fallen captains and finally Urahara Kisuke, whose intellect rivaled that of even the most ingenious beings. Losing them is a blow that we haven't even begun to recover from." He sighed.

Unohana frowned. It was not every day the Head Captain revealed what troubled him, in fact, only Ukitake, Shunsui, and herself had ever seen him deeply troubled by his thoughts. He trusted them above all others.

They had been with him since the beginning.

"How is the Lieutenant's training regiment?" He asked after a long pause. Unohana had taken Yoruichi's place in helping train them.

"Going as well as you can expect with Captain Zaraki leading them."

He sighed, "That man… Always making things unnecessarily difficult."

"Have you discovered the solution to our problem?"

The Head Captain shook his head.

The problem she was talking about concerned moving an entire army of three thousand Shinigami to the human world the second Aizen decided to strike again.

"Tessai Tsukabishi has been entertaining the idea of a spatial displacement between Soul Society and the Human world." Yamamoto explained.

"By means of Kido?" Unohana asked.

He nodded.

Tessai offered to use the very same Kido that he had been banished for. This time the fact that it was forbidden meant nothing. Yamamoto could use his special war time powers, given to him by the Royal Family, to pardon Tessai if the time came. The legality of the idea was not the issue, though. It was the sheer volume of those he was transporting. Even for a Kido master such as himself, three thousand is far too many. And he would only be able to use it a few times before all of his spiritual energy depletes. Three hundred is the maximum I will allow to be transported, but if Aizen does bring along this army we suspect he's building… Three hundred will be too few and we will be over run."

Unohana grew deep in thought.

It was not like they could plan ahead and send the Shinigami to Karakura Town in advance, they didn't know when Aizen would reveal himself this time. He would not fall for another Fake Karakura Town plan, so the pillars were out of the question this time.

Finally she asked, "How… How are you so sure he will attack Karakura town again?"

"It is still the easiest way for him to obtain the King's Key." Yamamoto explained.

"Aizen is not the type of man that would do the same thing twice. I'm sure you know this."

"There is only two ways for him to obtain the Kings Key. Through Karakura Town…. And Myself. Next time… I will not hold back." He explained.

Unohana swore she could hear the slightest bit of guilt in his tone.

"No, you did right to limit yourself. If you had fought all out from the beginning, the damage would have extended far beyond Fake Karakura Town to the neighboring towns. Countless human causalities would have followed."

"Regardless, I am within the Seireitei, were not even a single weakness lays in it's structure. Not even Aizen can reach me here. No… He has no choice but to target Karakura Town."

(Division 11 Courtyard)

Isane cried out once more as she crashed into the ground hard enough to crack the cemented floor.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zaraki snapped in frustration, looking around him.

The lieutenant's that he had been assigned to train, minus Yachiru and Nanao who watched at a distance, circled around him; each worn out from the intense training he was having them undergo. Even Yumichika, who usually refused to participate in any form of training.

"You all have better brought your own baby bags, because if I'm going to be babysitting instead of training, I at least want to be prepared." He pointed to himself, "For as long as I've been training you, not a single one of you has scratched me. Pathetic."

The second he finished speaking, Chad, who had been given permission to train with the Vice-Captains, appeared before him; his left arm cocked back.

His left arm, 'Left Arm of the Devil', covered in white armor; a red stripe running down its length with spikes protruding from the shoulder.

The captain laughed while raising his zanpakto, "At least you have guts to face me head on!"

"Chad watch out!" Kira shouted worriedly.

The second Zaraki's blade got close enough, Chad lifted his right arm.

'The Right Arm of the Giant', liquid solidified on his arm immediately, taking the shape of a shield, colored black with magenta markings, that extended from his hand to beyond his forearm.

The Captain was slightly surprised when the shield parried his strike, he took a sudden step back to regain position.

It was a moment too late.

Chad's eyes hardened, "La Muerte."

A massive 'boom' echo'd in the courtyard as his fist connected into Zaraki's gut. A wave of air pressure shot out between the two, causing the lieutenants to cover their faces.

Within moment the roar of the attack died down. Chad and Zaraki remained still, the latter hunched over the former's fist.

A single cough.

Chad glanced at Zaraki's face. The captain was grinning.

"Not bad."

The monster of a man stood up straight, seeming unharmed by the powerful blow. Were it not for the slight stream of blood that rolled down the side of his mouth, he could have gotten away with saying he couldn't even feel it.

Chad and Zaraki locked eyes.

'This kid…Since we've first started… his power has nearly tripled. His growth it incredibly fast, not unlike Kurosaki's.'

"You could all learn something from this man." He snapped to the others, turning around slowly.

"We must save Ichigo." Chad whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Zaraki grinned, "Would be great wouldn't it. If he's still alive."

Chad frowned, "He is. I can feel it… Him and Orihime… Their still alive. I know it."

Words could not describe how hopeless Chad felt at that moment. The haunting thought that his closest friends had been taken from him forever burdened his mind. The fact that he was powerless to save them…

"I need to get stronger, for them."

Everyone there shared his sentiment.

"You've got a long way to go." Zaraki replied, before looking over his shoulder, "Well? I didn't say it was time for a break!"He finished angrily.

"Hajiki, Tobiume!" Momo shouted, releasing her shikai and shooting a blazing fire ball towards him.

Zaraki glared and sliced the orb in two like butter, "Come at me with the intent to kill! It's the only way your going to succeed in defeating me!"

At once he was surrounded in a cloud of ash.

"Nice Matsumoto." Kira shouted, charging the Captain while Matsumoto walked forward, her eyes hardened.

'I must do this… I must get strong enough… For Captain Hitsugaya... For Ichigo and Orihime…'

She flicked the hilt of her zanpakto. An attack that should have shredded its target to bits merely annoyed Zaraki.

"Nothing nice about it." He growled, releasing a burst of his yellow reiatsu.

The ash was immediately blown away, as well as Kira.

Rukia shot forward, "Some no mai," She held her zanpakto upside down, "Tsukishiro!"

A large Ice circle immediately formed around Zaraki and within a second the captain was incased in a huge column of ice.

"Alright, Rukia. You got him." Isane shouted happily.

The joy was short lived.

The column was no where near powerful enough to stop the captain for more than several seconds. The ice shattered into countless pieces and a massive wave of yellow reiatsu shot towards all of them.

"Fine, if you want to half heartedly attack me… I'll make it so you won't!" Zaraki shouted angrily, furious that some weren't coming at him with their all. He ripped off his eye patch, releasing an uncontrollable amount of reiatsu. "I won't hold back. If my sword strikes you, expect to lose either a limb…. Or your life."

Chojiro, and Iba took a few fearful steps back as he turned to them.

"You two first…."

(Outskirts of East Rukongai)

"Whew, that was a close one." Shunsui stated calmly, staring down at where his custom pink Captain's coat now had a slight rip.

Ikkaku, garbed in his Captain robes, grinned as he held up the two main weapons of his Bankai.

The center section of his Bankai, resembling the blade of an axe with a pommel, floated behind him, connected to the two main weapons through a large chain.. Upon it's surface, the crest of dragon was at it's center; half way filled with crimson dye.

'Though it took him a while to finally activate his Bankai… It seems he come to terms with the fact that not using it is no longer an option he can afford.'

"Am I correct in assuming your Bankai must charge before fully awaking?" Shunsui asked, this was the first time seeing this particular bankai.

Ikkaku nodded, "Unlike me, Hozukimaru is lazy and must be woken up."

"By receiving or dealing damage, correct?"

The newly made captain was taken aback, "Yeah, how did…"

"Paying attention to detail, it is Crucial to battle. Your opponents attack pattern, you must study right from the beginning. Does he favor his right or left side? Does he have an unusual way of swinging his blade? Does his fighting style change throughout the battle? Study their fighting style, use it to your advantage. Soon, you will only need to observe a technique once to know what it's capable of. Understand?"

Ikkaku nodded, "I'll try."

"That goes for you two as well." Shunsui called out.

Renji and Hisagi, who were also wearing their Captains haori, stood in the background as ordered.

This day was not unlike when they first started. It was broken down into two segments.

Each of the newly appointed Captains trained separately with Shunsui for the first half.

"Got anything to add?" Shunsui called out below.

Ukitake, who was sitting in the shade of a tree drinking tea, smiled up at his long time friend, "Not today."

Shunsui grinned, "And here I was thinking you slacked because of your illness. Turns out your just lazy."

Ukitake looked affronted, "Lazy? Now wait just a minute Shunsui…"

"He's right captain," Renji replied, joining in on the fun. "He's been doing all the work. You just give us advice."

Ukitake smiled wider, "Is that so?"

"Alright." Shunsui replied, "Enough fun, now all three of you… come at me."

Hisagi and Renji joined Ikkaku in the sky to begin the second part of their training. Attacking Shunsui as a single unit.

Shunsui glanced at Renji, "Go ahead, today I want you coming at me at full force. Each of you."

Renji nodded and immediately began increasing his reiatsu.

"Ban…..kai!" The captain shouted.

At once Zabimaru transformed into the massive skeletal structure of a snake. Likewise, the pink fur cowl formed around him neck and reach down his right arm.

Hisagi, who stood between both Bankai users, could not hide the hint of jealously and hopelessness of being a rookie captain without Bankai.

"Soon Hisagi." The Captain answered.

"But I'm ready now, Captain. I know I am." Hisagi replied.

"Having Bankai, will not insure your victory. It's is how you use the skills at your disposal…" He paused, "To this point you have shown me that your swordsmanship is what one would expect from a Captain of the Gotei 13. Experience is all you lack now. Your reiatsu, soon enough, will be Captain Class if you continue this advanced training."

The New Captain shook his head, "Then why can't I….."

"In the month that we've been training, not once have you used your Shikai."

Hisagi frowned while Renji and Ikkaku looked at him. Ikkaku, especially, knew what it was like to purposefully refuse to use your abilities.

"A Shinigami and his Zanpakto are one. You know this. How can one that dislikes his sword hope to use it's full power? You don't like your shikai because it looks like something meant to reap life itself? That's what I've been told. What if your Bankai is worse in that sense? What will you do then?" Shunsui continued. "Will you refuse to use it?"

Hisagi released a heavy sigh, 'He's right…'

A green aura of reiatsu began pouring out of him, his levels rising.

"Kare, Kazeshini."

At once his zanpakto vanished, revealing his shikai. In both hands he held kusarigama like weapons; connected by a simple chain, each with two scythe blades, one being inverted.

The older Captain smiled, "Embrace your Zanpakto. Accept it for what it is… And come at me like you would your greatest enemy.

Not only did Hisagi's eyes harden, but Renji's and Ikkaku's as well.

Taking the lead, Renji swung the tail end of his Bankai.

The Great Baboon King released a mighty hiss before shooting towards Shunsui, who grinned. "A frontal attack? Let's see if you can bring me to Shikai this time…"

"Hikotsu Taiho!" Renji roared.

Dark pink reiatsu generated flames poured out of the Snakes closed mouth.

"Oh boy." Shunsui whispered as a dense blast of spiritual energy shot out from Zabimaru's mouth. He swiftly raised the longer of his twin zanpakto, fully intending to slice the attack in two.

Hisagi caught on all too quickly and bound Shunsui's raised zanpakto with the chain of his Shikai.

"Not this time, Captain." Hisahi shouted, tightly pulling against the chain of Kazeshini.

Shunsui grinned, "Very nice," He whispered, reaching for his other Zanpakto.

The attack that would have hit a second later never landed.

Ukitake appeared between the reiatsu blast and Shunsui, his shikai activated.

"Ukitake?" Shunsui stated in surprise.

Though they had heard about the ability of their fellow captain's shikai, they had never seen it in person which is why they were taken back when Reiji's full powered attack was absorbed through the tip Sogyo no Kotowari's left uniquely designed blade.

"Ukitake, what's this about?"

Ukitake looked over his shoulder and smiled, "You can't honesty expect me to just sit around after that little comment about being lazy."

"My oh my, Are you sure? Perhaps you should speak with Unohana first, you haven't been in a situation where you've over exerted yourself. Could be dangerous."

"Thanks for the concern. I'm fine, though."

Unohana had put him through many test throughout the last month, not a single trace of the disease was found so long as he took the remedy every three days.

"Well if you're sure." Shunsui leisurely used shunpo to appear back on the ground where Ukitake had been resting.

Without giving the three rookie captain's a change to adjust, Ukitake swing his right blade; releasing an attack identical to that of Zabimaru's, only ten times faster and ten times more powerful.

The attack hit the captains a second later, engulfing them in an explosion so fast that they didn't even have time to look surprised.

Shunsui's eyes widened at the suddenness of the attack, "Attacking right out of the gate? You must be in high spirits, Ukitake."

The Captain smiled, "It's been a long time since I've been able to wield my Zanpakto without worry of overexertion."

It was Shunsui's turn to smile,"Then by all means… Run wild."

By the time they finished exchanging words the explosion died down; revealing Ikkaku standing before Renji and Hisagi, the massive blade of his Bankai held out before him.

It was obvious that he had tried to take the take head on to protect his fellow captains. Ryumon Hozukimaru suffered heavy casualties because of it.

The few cracks that marred the surface of the Bankai suddenly multiplied over it's three sections before shattering into countless pieces; causing Ikkaku's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Ikkaku!" Hisagi shouted worriedly; using shunpo to appear between the two captain's, incase Ukitake, whose eyes were fixed on them, proceeded with a follow up attack.

"Remember what I told you three," Shunsui stated calmly, " If your fighting an opponent who is far more skilled than yourself, you make every attempt to dodge first. You block only after you've understood your opponents abilities. Ukitake will not hold back. Focus, your fighting one of the strongest Captain's in the Gotei 13…"

(12th Division Living Quarters)

"Are… Are you sure?" Uryu whispered his eyes wide from both disbelief and shock.

There was no way, it was absolutely impossible. He couldn't even fathom what was just told to him, but still, it had to be true. The way his father and Isshin Kurosaki were looking at him, the intensity in both their eyes.

"Ichigo… He's working for Aizen?"

Isshin frowned before looking down the hallway they were standing in; in case anyone decided to eavesdrop.

"We're not entirely sure. But neither Isshin nor I were put under the effects of Kyoka Suigetsu, we saw him… Isshin wanted to deny it at first, but he's finally come to terms with it. Willingly or unwillingly, it was Ichigo that brought the vizards to the brink of oblivion that time. Ichigo, not the Primera like the Vizards reported." Ryuken explained solemnly.

Uryu shook his head, "I… I don't understand…. Why would they," Realization dawned on his face, "Aizen cast an illusion over them."

Isshin nodded; his arms were crossed over his chest while he leaned back against the door that lead to where he had been staying while in Soul Society.

"And Ichigo as well?"

"We have no other explanation for Ichigo to willingly try to kill his Nakama."

An image of himself, with Tensa Zangetsu embedded in his stomach, passed through Uryu's mind.

His father and Isshin did not miss the glazed look in his eyes.

"Uryu?" Ryuken asked, knowing his son all too well, "If you know…"

"Back then," Uryu interrupted, remembering Las Noches, "When Ichigo fought the Fourth Espada,"

The memories flooded his mind. Ichigo hanging lifelessly with Ulquiorra's tail wrapped tightly around his neck, the black cero, the life leaving Ichigo's eyes…

"The Espada killed him…"

Isshin and Ryuken's eyes widened in disbelief, "What?"

Uryu began recounting the events of the devastating battle. Orihime's despair, Ichigo transformation into a mindless beast, how Ichigo had turn on him, every single detail he could remember he recounted.

After a long pause, Ryuken glanced at Isshin, "You don't think,"

"I was so sure Ichigo could keep his inner hollow in line. Is it possible… Is it possible that Ichigo isn't under an illusion?" Isshin whispered, he prayed not.

Kyoka Suigetsu's hold could be broken, but if Ichigo lost to his inner hollow… there was no chance of bringing him back.

"Don't automatically think the worst." The older Quincy whispered, seeing the look of despair on Isshin's face. "It's to early to be sure of anything. What we have to do now is plan our next step. We can't tell Yamamoto, he won't understand. We have to come to terms with the fact that Ichigo may indeed be our enemy, if he is," Ryuken locked eyes with his old friend, "Can you stop him?"

The knob of the door Isshin was leaning on suddenly began to jiggle, causing him to stand up straight and turn around.

His daughter, Yuzu, peeked out of the room; tears streaming down her face.

"Yuzu." Isshin whispered, kneeling down so that he was eye level with her. "Bad dream?"

Yuzu nodded, "I… I want Ichigo b…b….b….back."

Isshin frowned once more.

The last month had not been easy for his family. He finally had to sit down with his girls and reveal the truth; all of it. The truth about Shinigami, The Soul Society, about Aizen, the war, hollows…. Everything. Out of the two, Karin took the news best, but both were having a hard time adapting to their life within the Seireitei. Yuzu, who had not been accustom to seeing spirits, could barely comprehend what the Soul Society was when she first got there.

He cursed himself for having to turn their lives upside down.

He wrapped his arms around Yuzu, wishing he could go back to acting like an utter fool just to hear her laugh again. But that had been a ruse, an act…. Now he couldn't find the courage to hide behind such a charade.

"We'll find a way." He whispered, lifting her in his arms and taking her back into the room, but not before looking over his shoulder. "Ryuken, If I have too… Yes, I'll stop him."

Uryu's eyes widened once more, "But!"

'He would kill his own son!'

"Uryu!" Ryuken snapped angrily, surprising his son.

Isshin glanced at the both of them once more before closing the door behind him.

"He can't…."

"Be quiet, Uryu." Ryuken whispered as he began to walk away, Uryu followed close behind. "You can't even comprehend the courage it took Isshin to say that. It is the hardest thing a father will ever have to accept, 'killing their son to save him'."

He gave Uryu a second to let his words sink in, "Come, we still have training to do."

(Author's Note)

So! How did you like it! So that fox is another mystery added to my story. Where did it come from you wonder? Who sent it? Not telling! Bwahahahahahahahah * laughs off his chair in fit of laughter*

Okay…Okay… got a review a while back asking if I'm going to be bringing Naruto stuff into this. Understandable. I say fox and you guys think Kyubi! HOLD THE PHONE! Lol. The Kyubi was first a MYTH about a nine tailed fox. If anything, I will be using various Japanese myths about Kitsunes. For example, if my fox (Sabe) gets stronger, she may or may not sprout more tails I'm not sure yet. (Haven't thought that far ahead).!) I will not be copying from Naruto (there may be similarities you guys might find though). I'm just fascinated with Japanese myths especially the three treasure of Japan and the nine tails fox.

So how'd you like this chapter? Pleasepleaseplease review. I shall await your feedback!


	44. Drums of War

(Author's Note)

I am so sorry for the long wait. So many things have been happening in my life that it's ridiculous. Computer problems, trouble at work, and even a death of a close friend and my uncle. I've been having a really hard time, but I apologize. Please enjoy this chapter and review. I think Ichigo/Halibel lovers will like this one. Remember, the romance will become more noticeable in the sequel. War is on the horizon…

(Chapter 44)

(Atop of the Massive Dome of Las Noches)

There was no putting it off anymore, not for him. He had to deal with this now.

He sat in the center of a site where a great battle once took place, a battle that nearly destroyed the mighty fortress in its entirety. When looking for a place that he was sure he couldn't be disturbed, this was the first place that came to mind.

And so he sat, legs crossed, hands folded in his lap; meditating.

'Got to clear my mind,' Ichigo thought to himself calmly.

For the first time in over a month, things have settled down within Las Noches. Settled down in the sense that nothing of great significance occurred.

The conversation between Aizen and him remained that way, just between them. The other Espada felt the strained tension between the two, but Ichigo refused to tell them. Though it had taken a few days, Orihime eventually recovered from the emotional and mental strain to her mind, he hardly let her out of his sight, today being the rare exception.

Sabe, who was still as much of a mystery as when she first appeared, was welcomed just as much as any new Arrancar that joined the army. Unlike Ichigo and Aizen, the others saw her as nothing more than another hollow. The Primera ignored the fox most of the time, it wasn't his biggest concern.

His biggest concern was what he was dealing with now.

'Clear my mind…' He repeated to himself, closing his eyes slowly.

He had never tried this before, never forced this. He wasn't even sure it would work, but he had to try.

He released a breath, 'Calm…'

A clawed hand suddenly griped his right shoulders tightly, its claws digging into his skin and drawing blood.

"Well well well…" A raspy voice whispered.

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened, ignoring the pain.

As expected, he was no longer on the dome of Las Noches, but unlike before, neither was he surrounded by the countless Gillian's that made up his mindscape.

Never before had his mindscape been so… calm. It had taken on the appearance of Hueco Mundo's landscape. Below him was a never ending white desert, littered with withered trees. The night breeze passing over him softly and the great full moon's light shining down on him. Peaceful.

'This is a world…. I long for…' He thought to himself.

The claws digging into his shoulder tightened.

"Such a surprise… seeing you so calm… not crying like a weaklings. So focused…" The voice whispered mockingly.

Ichigo slowly looked up, his eyes finally locking on Hichigo's.

His hollow looked exactly the same as before. The same outfit Ichigo wore, his face covered with the same black demonic hollow mask with white markings, and his claws being the only weapons he possessed.

"What's with look? And why are you here" Hichigo asked, noticing the emotionless gave Ichigo was giving him.

"In the months that follow," Ichigo began calmly, "I can't have either you or Tensa Zangetsu interfering. You haven't spoken to me in weeks, but that doesn't mean I've forgotten."

A smirk, "I see, coming here so suddenly… You plan on finishing us off? How naïve."

Ichigo, in a single action, grabbed hold of Hichigo's wrist and swung his blade; fully intent on severing the offending arm.

The hollow's eyes widened slightly, but managed to escape the grasp and skidded back; distancing himself. "Your different," He whispered, watching as Ichigo stood up slowly. "Ah, I see… Your memories… all of them… have returned, haven't they?"

Confidence shown in the Primera's gaze.

"Where's the other one?" Ichigo asked, watching as Tensa Zangestu appeared next to Hichigo. "Not you…"

The two manifestations of his powers gave him a slightly confused look.

Ichigo glared, remembering the voice from when he fought the Vizards. It had claimed to have made him what he was.

"Other?" Tensa Zangetsu asked.

The Primera eyed them curiously, 'They don't know?'

"Fine." He brandished his zanpakto, causing Tensa Zangetsu and Hichigo to narrow their eyes. "I'll deal with it later; right now I'm ending you two."

Ichigo made to strike, but froze when he felt a small spike of reiatsu.

"Damn it, not again," He whispered angrily.

Hichigo grinned, "Don't look so sad, you'll have other chances to die by my hands. I'll be waiting…"

Before Ichigo closed his eyes he caught a glimpse of someone, draped in a hooded black cloak, standing behind the two manifestations; watching him with glowing purple eyes…

(Dome of Las Noches)

Opening his eyes, he found himself back on the dome and sighed.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to be interrupted for a while." He whispered.

He watched as Sabe slowly emerged from his shadow.

"Apologies, Aizen has called for a meeting. He's gathering the Espada." The fox explained calmly.

He sighed, "Can't be helped, have you alerted the others?"

"Szayel alerted the others. You were the last. I tried to give you as much time alone as I could."

"The thought is appreciated."

Sabe glanced at him, 'His mood has improved greatly from when I first met him, but he meditates for most of the day in solitude. Distancing himself from the others. But there is no doubt about it. He is the one that will change…. Everything.'

"What's with those eyes?"

Sabe, who didn't notice she had been looking at him the entire time, turned her gaze. "It's nothing."

"When will you tell me who sent you? What's your true purpose here?"

The fox grinned, "How many times must I repeat myself?"

"When the time comes…" Ichigo whispered. More to himself than anything.

"That's right, all you have to know is that my loyalty rests with you now."

"For how long?"

"Eternity." She replied nonchalantly.

(Hallway Leading to the Meeting Room)

"Hey, Stark, Szayel." Ichigo greeted, watching as the two spoke in hushed tones right outside of the meeting room door.

The two turned to him.

"Yo, Ichigo." Stark greeted, glancing at the fox; greeting it as well.

"Hello Stark, Szayel." Sabe greeted before walking past them and entering the meeting room.

"A curious creature, isn't she?" Szayel whispered.

"I guess. Are the others inside?"

"Yeah, we're only missing…"

The three Arrancar turned when the final Espada walked towards them.

Halibel glanced at Szayel and Stark, but completely refused to acknowledge Ichigo's presence as she walked by them.

Stark raised an eyebrow, "Are you two still not speaking to each other?"

Ichigo glared, "I've tried, but she won't speak to me."

Szayel grinned, " A spout between lovers…."

Ichigo silenced him with a single look, "Stark, would you mind giving Szayel and me a moment?"

Stark shrugged before walking into the meeting room.

"No need to take it seriously. I was just kidding."

Ichigo shook his head, "Forget about that," He whispered in a serious tone.

Szayel dropped the grin from his face.

"You've become exceedingly close to Aizen for a little over a month now."

The scientist raised an eyebrow, "We've been working on technology for the war. Surely you do not doubt my loyalty."

He shook his head again, "No, of course not. I'd kill you the second I found out you betrayed us. I wouldn't give you a chance to explain."

"I'm honored." The Arrancar replied sarcastically, wondering if Aizen was watching the conversation through the micro-camera positioned on the collar of his outfit.

"No, I need you to do something for me. I can only trust you to do it."

"Now I'm truly honored."

"Aizen knows something about me… concerning my past… Try to get pieces of information from him. Inquire about the Soul King and the Royal family as well."

"May I ask why?"

"Because I can't kill him until I find out."

"The plan was to kill him during the war though." Szayel countered.

"Plans change. No, my sole purpose now is to make sure he lives…. Until I find out what he knows about me, of course. Until then I will do what he asks of me and ensure the complete eradication of the Captain's."

"Very well. I'll report anything I find."

Ichigo nodded, "Thank you."

Szayel bowed as Ichigo walked past him and entered the room. It was only when the door was fully closed that Aizen appeared before him.

The scientist smirked, "I take it you got all that?"

Aizen glanced at him, "Let's go…"

(Meeting room)

"Obviously Soul Society expects us to assault Karakura again. We have no idea what their current strength is." Neliel countered.

Grimmjow glared at her, "If we've left it up to you, Neliel, we would never attack."

Lilynette rolled her eyes, "Have you meet, Neliel? She's more of a pacifist than anyone. Of course she wouldn't attack. I see her point though. We're down three Espada, and have had to start all over again with gathering Gillian to make the army."

"How many Gillian have we gathered so far?" Stark asked

"Fifty." Ichigo replied; sitting at the opposite end of the long table, across from Aizen. The Primera refused to make eye contact with the shinigami.

Wonderweiss released a low moan.

"Have they been Arrancarized yet?" Neliel asked.

"Arrancarization began yesterday," Aizen answered, speaking up for the first time. "It is one of the reasons why I have gathered you all here today."

The moment he finished speaking, the doors leading to the meeting room opened up.

Three newly created Arrancar walked into the room in a single file before bowing.

"Aizen-sama." They whispered respectfully.

All three Arrancar, one female/ two male, had the right half of their faces covered due to their identical hollow mask remnants, which took the shape of a human skull. For clothing, each wore a plain white hakama, a pair of white zori, a white jacket, and a single black sash around their sleeved forearms, a very simplified version of an Arrancar's outfit that visually distinguished them as foot soldiers. The only visible difference in any of their clothing being that black sash that the female bore had a white colored kanji for the word 'heal' on it.

"Raven."

The female Arrancar stood up, "Yes, Aizen-sama."

The side of her face that could be shown was deathly pale, almost the same skin color as hollows mask fragments. Her eyes, brownish red; with flowing black hair.

"She will be the first of many, a specialized medical division." Aizen explained.

Ichigo eyed her curiously, "Like the Gotei Thirteen's squad four."

Aizen turned to the others, "Soru, Tenkai."

Both male Arrancar stood. They looked exactly the same, no visual difference between them and like the female; they had pale white skin, brownish red eyes, and short black hair.

"Our front line fighters." The shinigami revealed.

"Why do they look the same?" Stark wondered.

"Gillian's, by nature, aren't individualistic. Aaroniero was the only Gillian Arrancar ever created, but it is clear he was more unique than first realized. Since yesterday, twenty Gillian have been Arrancarized. Each one possesses the same zanpakto, mask fragments, and resurreccion. It is only with Adjuchas class hollow and above that individual "personality" emerges." Their leader explained.

"How strong are they?" Lilynette asked.

"Their fighting capabilities equal to that of a Lieutenant in the Gotei Thirteen." Szayel replied, sitting on the seat to the right of Aizen. And when they release…."

"You." Ichigo began, pointing Soru. "Use resurreccion."

"Espada-sama?" Soru asked.

"Ichigo." The Primera corrected.

"Very well, Ichigo-sama." Soru replied, gripping the hilt of his zanpakto.

Immediately the room was hit with a wave of reiatsu; the Espada weren't fazed in the slightest.

"Release!" Soru shouted.

At once he was engulfed in a torrent of black reiatsu. It dispersed mere seconds later, revealing his released form.

There was no other way the Espada could describe it other than they felt as if they were looking at a miniature Gillian.

Soru's mask had returned to that of a gillian's, his clothes now a long black cloak, and his hands were transformed into long white claws; in short, a human sized Gillian.

Though his reiatsu was impressive for a Menos Grande, it was obvious that a Shinigami Lieutenant could handle him.

Aizen glanced at the other two and they immediately shouted 'release.'

In moments the two revealed that their resurreccion was identical to that of Soru's.

"So this is what our army will be made up of?" Lilynette asked curiously.

"Not solely, this rank of hollow, the 'Sin Numeros' are fifth in command behind Me, The Espada, The Privaron Espada and The Numeros. The majority of my army will consist of these.

A single Arrancar walked into the room and stood beside the Sin Numeros.

It was obvious that with a single glance that this Arrancar was mere fodder. Its reiatsu was absolutely miniscule.

"And this is?" Neliel asked curiously. "It looks exactly like one of Rudobone's underlings."

This being was vastly weaker than the Gillian Arrancar just presented and like Neliel stated "looked exactly like Rudobone's underlings." It wore a generic version of an Arrancar's outfit; its face covered by a human shaped skull

"A normal hollow, Arrancarized?" Ichigo guessed. He caught Halibel's gaze for only a moment before she turned away. She had refused to speak to him ever since they had gotten into the small argument a month ago.

Szayel nodded, "Correct. We have given them the name, 'Calaveras' The same name given to Rudobone's creations. In skill they are equal in every way. Each lacking the ability to use resurreccion."

"How are they, by definition, Arrancar if they can't even use resurreccion?" Ichigo asked.

"And what's the point of Arrancarizing mere hollow?" Grimmjow asked, "Their pathetic."

Aizen glanced at him, "For granting them the ability to retake human form, the Hogyoku has robbed them of their ability to resurrect. What they will lose in strength, they will make up with numbers."

"So," Ichigo began, "What will be their job in Karakura Town?"

And so… the hammer fell.

"When did I say anything about invading Karakura Town?"

The room grew deathly quiet. This peaked the Espada's curiosity. Even Stark, who had grown bored, slowly sat up straight in his seat.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean? You make it sound like…."

"Karakura Town is of no longer any importance." Aizen finished for him, "We've tried that venue before and failed. No, this time…." He paused.

A virtual projection of the Seireitei slowly formed in the center of the table.

Since none of the Espada had ever seen the Seireitei, only Ichigo reacted.

His eyes widened in disbelief, "Your joking…"

The Espada caught on instantly.

"We will rage war against the Seireitei itself." Aizen finished calmly, his eyes fixated on the projection.

"Madness…" Szayel whispered under his breath, his eyes locked on the miniature Seireitei. Not even he knew that Aizen was planning this."

"The Seireitei is a fortress. A mass one at that, surrounded by Sekkiseki, spirit reducing stone, preventing any type of spiritual assault." Ichigo explained calmly.

"I am well aware of all that, Kurosaki."

"Then you know there's no way we will find victory if we bring the fight to them there." The Primera snapped.

"You plan on waging a full scale war against the greatest military force in existence. Before we just had to deal with captains, now we're including every single shinigami." Stark replied.

Realization dawned on Neliel, "At least we know why the Calaveras are necessary. You'll use them to deal with the unseated shinigami. The Sin Numeros will deal with the higher ranked shinigami. And we will deal with the captains."

"But we are down three Espada." Lilynette whispered. "Will that be a handicap in any way?"

Sabe grinned darkly, "Do not forget about me, surely you wouldn't deny me the pleasure of playing with a captain or two. I shall be taking the place of one of your Espada in this battle. "

Aizen glanced at the fox, hiding his suspicion. Even after a month Sabe remained a mystery to him. A mystery he wouldn't deal with until after the war.

"The captain's will be dealt with. For now, I want every Arrancar out gathering Gillian and Hollow. Even all you Espada. In four months we wage war on the Seireitei." As the Espada began to get up from their seats, Aizen added, "Each of you will play your part, but none more so than you, Kurosaki. When the time comes you will take point. My only concern is this, when the time comes…. Will you be able to put you're past behind you and strike down those that you once held dear?"

The meeting room grew deadly quiet as the Espada looked between the two.

Stark's eyes narrowed, ' So he knew…. He knew Ichigo was regaining his memories… But what's he playing at?'

Ichigo was so stunned that Aizen had called him out in front of everyone that he honestly didn't know what to say. A pained expression crossed his face; something that wasn't missed by anyone.

Halibel glared, 'How low….'

"Of course, Aizen-sama." Ichigo whispered calmly, he gave one last glance at the shinigami before walking towards the door. He could only suppress the furry he was feeling for so long.

Szayel grinned as the other Espada began leaving, "How cruel of you."

"Not at all, I'm merely making sure he can do this." The shinigami replied.

"I'm sure, but, there is one thing you forget to tell us during the meeting."

A raised eyebrow, "What was that?"

Szayel motioned to the miniature Seireitei, "How do you plan on getting into the impenetrable fortress."

"Even the strongest of fortresses have a weakness." He whispered, his eyes locked on Sabe's retreating form.

(Ichigo's Balcony)

The Primera closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down from his latest encounter with Aizen.

'Soon… Very soon he will no longer be of any concern.' He thought to himself calmly.

"Breathe…" he whispered, a sudden gust causing his long hair to whip around wildly in the air.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He looked over his shoulder and watched as Orihime walked over to him; he hadn't expected her.

"Orihime? What's wrong?"

The orange haired girl smiled happily, "Nothing, just wanted to see what you were up to."

He found himself smiling at her, she blushed.

An uneasy silence passed between them for several moments before Ichigo spoke up.

"Come here a second."

When she got close enough he held her chin and carefully turned her head so that he could inspect the source of her power.

Her blush deepened, "What's the matter, Kurosaki-kun?"

He remembered when he first laid eyes on them. They had been blue, and smaller. Now they were white and made of the same substance as a hollows mask. It no longer looked like a six pedaled flower, but something darker.

He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. She had given up everything for him…

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked in confusion.

"Your hair clips that your brother gave you… They changed because of me. Aren't you sad?"

She smiled sadly, "Not really. Before it was just my brother protecting me," She touched both hair clips, "Now I have both of you. How could I be sad?"

Ichigo looked deep into her eyes, "You still have a choice. You can go back to the Human world… Live your life with our old friends."

Orihime smiled happily and hugged him tightly.

He raised an eyebrow, "What's this about?"

"You said, 'our' friends."

Ichigo frowned, "I did, didn't I?"

She nodded, "And I won't go back. You know that."

"After this… War… Things will never be the same." Ichigo assured her. "The shinigami that I once called allies…. They will do whatever they can to stop us. I am a hollow now…"

"What will you do when you fight them?"

"The goal of this war was to kill Aizen in front of the shinigami, as some form of truce between the two species. But the plans have changed. I don't know what will happen now. "

"Orihime-chan! Come on. Come on!"

Both swiftly looked over their shoulders as Neliel ran into the room; excitement shown on her face.

"Neliel?" Ichigo asked as she ran passed him and grabbed hold of Orihime, who looked at her in disbelief.

"Neliel-chan?"

The Espada smiled happily, "Ichigo-kun, I'm going to steal Orihime for a while!"

Before Ichigo could ask why, Neliel grabbed Orihime and vanished via sonido.

"What the hell was that about?"

The confusion fell from his face a moment later, only to be left with downcast eyes as he felt "her".

"I've never liked her."

He sighed, "So you finally decide to speak with me?" He looked over his shoulder. She was leaning on the balcony's railing, her arms cross just under her breasts; her beautiful green eyes locked on him. "Halibel?"

She frowned. Silenced passed between them. It was obvious that she was trying to figure out where to start.

"It… It wasn't right, Aizen calling you out like that." She whispered softly.

He remained indifferent, "No… it wasn't. But I could care less."

She continued, "Then why do you look so troubled?"

He frowned, "It's nothing."

"You can tell me."

He spun around, annoyed with her pushing. It was really unlike her.

"You haven't spoken to me in a month, now you want me to confide in you? What are you doing here, Halibel?" He snapped. "Why the hell are you so chatty all of a sudden?"

She just looked at him uneasily.

"Well?"

"I just… I just wanted to tell you…"

Ichigo could tell she was nervous.

"You were right." She finished quietly.

"What do you…."

Her breathing grew shaky, "I was jealous, of Orihime."

The Primera frowned, he had not expected this, "I see, and why are you telling me this now?"

Their eyes met for a moment before she looked away and walked up to him.

"You won't… make this easy on me will you?" She whispered calmly, now just inches away from him.

"No. Not now." He replied.

"Tell me whats troubling you. Then I'll tell you something."

Ichigo shook his head, "If I tell you, then I'll have to admit it to myself. I don't think I'm ready for it."

Being a head shorter than him, she looked up, "Tell me."

"I'm afraid. Afraid of dying, afraid that I won't have what it takes to do what is necessary in this war. Afraid that I still don't know where I belong. I still don't know who I am, Halibel. The decisions I make during this war… I will have to live with them."

"It's better than dying."

Ichigo laughed softly, "Dying is easy Halibel. Living, that's that hard part."

"I won't let you go through this alone. I'll be with you."

"Why?"

Halibel slowly exhaled, "Because, I want to be by your side, always."

"But…"

"Do you remember what you told me, in the Menos Forest? You told me you don't know if we even have hearts. I know we do, because my hearts beating really fast right now."

Ichigo smiled sadly, "What do you see when you look at me?"

Very slowly Halibel unzipped her jacket, showing Ichigo all of her face.

"I see the future of Las Noches and I see… the one that I'm willing to open my heart to.

Silence passed between them for only a moment before she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ichigo's hands found her waist at the exact same moment. The motions felt almost instinctive.

Their eyes met for the longest moment, and before he could react, Halibel leaned into him and pressed her lips against his.

"I love you." She whispered, tightening her arms around his neck and leaning up for another kiss.

(4 Months Later – East Rukongai)

"Hashi-nii! Hashi Nii! Pass the ball!" Sensa cried, running away from her brother who was chasing her, "Come on! Play fair!"

Hashi merely laughed as he raised the ball high above his head, both children running down one of the busiest streets in East Rukongai.

The adults that walked by smiled as the two laughed and ran around the busy market place.

"Those two, "A passer by exclaimed, "Again?"

A roar of laughter, "I'd watch out if I were you Hashi! She may get stronger than you some day."

The little boy smiled, "No way! I'm gunna be a shinigami when I grow up! Best of the best!"

"Shinigami don't bully their sisters." Another shop proprietor shouted

Sensa giggled, "Stupid Hashi!"

The little boy grinned, "I'll show…."

The words on his lips died, and every person in the market district grew quiet as the ground began to shake beneath their feet.

Though it started off weakly, the quakes swiftly multiplied until the residents of East Rukongai began losing their balance.

"What's going on!" Someone shouted.

The ground shook for a minute straight before the unthinkable happened.

All hell broke loose the second the cause of the quakes made itself known.

Trailed by a low droning noise that instantly grew enough to deafen the residents, a colossal beam of white reiatsu emerged from the horizon.

Uncontrollable panic filled the streets as everyone began running for their lives; the beam passing over them within seconds.

Tears filled Hashi's eyes as he looked for someone to save him "What is…."

Again the words died on his lips as the beam hit down a second later, three hundred meters away, and detonated in the shape of a blinding white orb that continued to grow without showing signs of stopping. Within seconds it would undoubtedly reach them

"Hashi!" Sensa cried looking for her brother whom she lost amidst the chaos, "Where are you!"

She was too short to see past the adults that scurried for places to hide.

"Sensa!" Hashi cried, running towards his sister; tripping several times.

Screams filled the air and grew louder as the sound of the explosion grew closer.

Though it took a few moments, both siblings found each other from opposite sides of the street and began to run towards each other.

"Hashi!"

"Sensa!"

A second later the blinding light of the explosion reached them, stopping them from ever reaching each other….

(Soul Society)

The Dawn of war where Darkness strikes first. The peaceful day ruined and in its place a scar that would never fade. Lives that were lost in an instant: One hundred, ninety-seven thousand, three hundred… It will be a loss that will never again be matched in all of Soul Society's history.

At the center of it all, not yet touched by the steel of war's blade…

The Seireitei, the lynchpin between chaos and order, the realm of the shinigami who could not stop this horror, It's destruction…. Inevitably came.

(Author's Note)

So? What do you think? Like it? I hope, it was a blast to write.

I have two more chapters ready to be put up. In two days I will release the next one. Be ready!


	45. Assemble: The Gotei 13

(Author's Note)

Sorry this chapter wasn't put up after I said it would only take two days, my internet went down lol but now it's back up! Yeah! So gotta clear something up for you guys.

I had always planned to skip the last few months leading into the war, ever since this story popped in my mind, so I'm sorry if the jump it you by surprise.

And…

The reason those Gillian Arrancar's were identical were because they were standard Gillian. They were the mindless ones that didn't have time to grow and amateur. They had no personality when they underwent Arrancarization as such… they are identical.

The weak hollow/Arrancar's were given human form once more, because they were gifted with that, they lose all of their individual power.

This is the great part of my story though! Unlike in cannon, these weaker Arrancar can EVOLVE! This new Hogyoku, unlike the old one, doesn't stop their evolution. Once they get strong enough and devour enough souls they can grow to the next stage of evolution!

So the weak hollow/Arrancar (The Calaveras) will evolve into the Gillian/arrancars (Sin Numeros), from that the Sin Numeros can evolve into Adjuchas class Arrancar and finally obtain their individuality.

I hope that answers your questions, now… Begin!

(Seireitei – White Way Gate)

"Tsunako Kishimo! Ninth Seat of Squad Nine reporting in!" Kishimo shouted, standing several yards away from the mighty walls that protected the Seireitei. After a few quick moments, he covered his face as a shadow passed over him, its owner's mighty form crashing on the ground before him.

"Geez, having to treat everyone entering the Seireitei as an assumed threat these past few months… Pain in the ass." The mighty gate guardian of the West Gate, Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, complained.

"We each have our part to play." Kishimo repeated, the two had this conversation many times before.

Jidanbo sighed, "Well let's have it. It's my job to make sure your not planning on pushing your way through this gate. Forgive my lack of enthusiasm, but you don't look like no Kurosaki Ichigo to me."

Kishimo smirked, "On return from my mission in the human world, just like all the other times. No sign of hollows, Espada, or the like. Asking permission to return into the Seireitei. "

The gate guardian nodded, "I figured." He replied sarcastically, "Well… nothing seems out of the ordinary."

Kishimo watched in astonishment, as always, as his long time friend began lifting the mighty gate that only a handful of shinigami could claim the ability to do.

As a Ninth seat, he would never be able to perform such a feat.

Releasing an strained roar, Jidanbo, lifted the great gate above his head; the veins on his neck and arm's bulging, looking as if they would burst any moment.

"Your strength is as amazing as always, Jidanbo-san." The shinigami stated, walking past his friend and entering the Seireitei, "I'm scheduled for another trip to the human world in three days. See you then?"

The giant nodded, "Train like hell." He replied, dropping the gate with a loud bang and vanishing from his friend's sight.

Kishimo smiled as he looked around the empty courtyard; walking towards his divisions barracks, "Everyone's off training… Most of the Seireitei is so quiet n…"

The words died on his lips as he felt a weird shiver run down his spine, compelling him to look over his shoulder. Giving the mighty wall a quick glance, he shrugged.

'What was…'

His face dropped as he looked down, his own shadow came to life within seconds; shifting as a white claw emerged from the darkness.

"Well done…" A seductive voice whispered as a demonic fox slowly emerged from the shadow and began circling him; ready to pounce if given any provocation.

Kishimo froze, to afraid to move. 'No way! What…. What's going on! I have to alert…' His eyes shifted around the courtyard, looking for anyone, 'I have to….'

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sabe whispered, barring her fangs.

"What… What do you want?"

She grinned darkly, "You've done enough."

Before the shinigami could even scream, the Kitsune lunged, clamping her fangs around his throat and biting down. Snapping his neck and killing him, instantly.

'Too easy…' She thought, detaching herself from the dead Shinigami after several moments. "Phase One; Complete." She looked around, flicking her tail in the process. "And so is Phase two…"

Instantly four black holes appeared on the ground before her, growing until they were large enough for a human to fit through.

She watched, licking her blood covered maw, as a hand emerged out of each hole.

In seconds, four hooded and cloaked beings climbed out.

"Sneaking around like this… pathetic." Ggio whispered, lifting his hood up slightly.

"Keep it on, Ggio." Poww whispered warningly, "These reiatsu shielding cloaks are the only reason why the alarms haven't been raised."

"Stick to the plan." Findor added, looking around the courtyard. "Wonderweiss?"

Wonderweiss glanced at Sabe and moaned softly.

"I'll take the North Gate." Poww began.

Ggio nodded, "The East."

"South." Findor replied

"Wonderweiss, take this one." Sabe whispered.

Wonderweiss, who was seemingly not paying attention, nodded.

Sabe glanced at each one of them, "We have seven minutes, you know what you have to do, right?"

"Wait for the signal. Lift the gates… Kill the Guardians. " The Saber tooth looking Numeros snapped in frustration.

Sabe nodded, "Then let's begin."

Wonderweiss watched as Ggio, Poww, and Findor vanished via sonido; a smile on his face.

"I can't wait for the blood to spill." The fox whispered, walking past the blonde child; fully trusting the Espada to do what was necessary.

(Sokyoku Hill)

Standing upon, what felt, the edge of the world, the captain commander stood; staring down at the Seireitei watching… lamenting.

"Old man?" Shunsui whispered questioningly, concerned for his long time mentor.

Ukitake and Unohana, whom had been summoned as well, waited patiently.

Without looking at them, he spoke, "I awoke this day, furious at myself for allowing things to get out of hand."

"Gen…"

"Ukitake, be silent." He whispered softly, though the roughness of his voice stuck. "Let me finish…. Never before has the Seireitei seen such betrayal and loss. Losing Captains and Vice-captains alike…"

Unohana frowned, "You speak as if you mean to punish yourself. Surely you don't mean to step down as…"

"Of course not, neither one of you pups are ready to take my place," They smiled, "No, I only mean to tell you this."

He turned and the three Captain's could not help but think…. They were so used to seeing their leader as an aged man. Even after so many months they were barely getting used to it.

"Of my many list of failures… You three are not one of them. I am proud of you all"

The three smile at his acknowledgement.

"And one more…"

The words died on his lips when he felt a "presence" enter his mind. By looking at Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake, he knew they had felt it as well. The presence was well known to each of them.

Someone activated Tenteikura, a Bakudo spell meant for communication purposes.

"Kota Kururugi, division twelve reporting!" A voice echoed in the captains minds.

Yamamoto's eyes hardened, "Proceed!"

"Y..Yes, sir! The number of souls within Soul Society should be at Three Thousand , six hundred and seven. After Tsunako Kishimo of Ninth Seat of Squad Nine enter the Seireitei that number jumped to Three Thousand, Six hundred and nine! And moments after that! The number jumped to Three Thousand Six hundred and thirteen!"

Yamamoto's eyes widened, "What?"

"Sir!" The voice grew frantic. "We have a security breach!"

'So… He decided to strike the Seireitei instead of Karakura Town this time!' Ukitake realized. 'And that could only mean one thing!' The three elders captains spun around, facing the Captain Commander.

Aizen… Would be coming after the only other means of obtaining the Soul Key.

(Division 11 Courtyard)

Zaraki, and the Lieutenants, receiving the message loud and clear, look up to the sky; Surprise etched on each of their faces, except one.

Zaraki grinned, "Tch, so that asshole decided to strike home. I guess we'll see if any of your trainings paid off."

Rukia frowned a sense of foreboding filled her being and one word passed through her mind, 'Ichigo…'

Chad, who stood beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's time… Ichigo is waiting at the end of all this. Both him and Orihime."

Yumichika grew serious, " What are our orders, Captain?"

(300 meters above East Rukongai)

Never before, in the history of the Soul Society, has anyone ever dared breach the boarders of the Seireitei and wage full scale war against the greatest military force in existence…. Til now.

Three hundred meters above Soul Society, several dimensional rifts tore through the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, opening a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy; disrupting the sacred peace of the spiritual world.

"So that's it…." Stark whispered, scratching his head as he stared out into the distance, towards the Seireitei.

"Truly a sight to behold. Isn't it?" Aizen asked, stepping out of the Garganta.

"Sneaking in like this…. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Grimmjow spat, ignoring Ulquiorra who walked past him.

Neliel and Lilynette glanced at each other before turning to the Seireitei, the former briefly staring at the cloaked Arrancar that stood beside Aizen, 'How many ace's up your sleeve are you going to show us before this day is done, Aizen?'

"Halibel, take point." Aizen ordered calmly.

"The second you begin to raise your reiatsu … Seireitei's alarms will raise. You won't be able to utilize your reiatsu for several minutes after, so be prepared." The Segunda reminded.

Instead of responding Halibel raised her right hand and abruptly released a white wave of reiatsu so powerful that even Aizen had to cover his face to protect himself from the burning air.

Halibel's eyes narrowed as she focused all of the reiatsu in the palm of her hand.

Stark watched in amazement as his comrade released the Vasto Lord exclusive cero.

"Cero… Imperiala." She whispered, releasing a beam of white and black mixed reiatsu so vast that it blocked out all manner of sight as it shot towards West Rukongai…

(Black Ridge Gate -North)

Poww's eyes slowly opened as he felt the impact of Halibel's imperial cero. The sound of explosive sirens filling the air and alerting the shinigami to their presence caused him to carelessly look over his shoulder.

"What unbelievable power," He whispered, walking up to north gate and lifting the mighty slab of sekkiseki with such ease it was as if he were lifting a toy; the earth shifting violently below him as he did so.

The second he lifted the gate up fully, his eyes lock on the mighty shinigami who guarded the gate.

Aizen had given them each of them information about the four gate guardians so he knew.

'Dark skin….Tattoo's on his face..'

"You must be Danzoumaru." The Fraccion greeted the best of a shinigami.

Pure disbelief shown on the dark skinned Guardians face as he stared at the Arrancar, "How….How did you manage…. To enter!" He exclaimed over the roar of the sirens and the violently shaking earth.

"Is it true… that these four gates are the key to protecting the Seireitei… and that when all four open…. The spiritual barrier surrounding this place is at its weakest?"

Danzoumaru's eyes widened in disbelief, "How did you…."

Managing to keep the gate lifted with only one hand, Poww used his other to point at the shinigami; an orb of bright green reiatsu surged to life within a second.

"Cero."

(Red Hollow Gate)

Findor grinned as he stared down at the Gate Guardian that lay dead at his feet, "Too easy." He whispered, slowly turning his head upward.

As if on cue, the spiritual barrier surrounding the Seireitei became visible; giving off a bright blue hue.

(Division 12 – Shinigami Research and Dev elopement Institute)

Chaos, pure unfiltered chaos, was the only way to describe the state the research institute was undergoing.

Scientists and members alike ran around the institute wildly, each trying to figure out what was going on.

Loud, booming, sirens whined; not only in their division but all over the Seireitei.

The siren in particular had never been used before in the entire history of the Soul Society. A code black siren that could mean only one thing… war.

"Get me clear readings!" Akon shouted across the room and over the shouting of his comrades, pointing to one of his subordinates.

He spun around, looking for his partner; the countless computer screens in the room flashing bright red making it a more difficult job than it needed to be.

'Damn it! All of a sudden!' Akon snapped, "Rin!"

"Right here!" The young looking scientist shouted, sitting several rows away in front of a small computer screen that was flashing a deep red warning sign on the screen. His eyes never left the screen; his fingers tapping the keys so wildly that no other scientist present had the ability to keep up.

"Rin! I need eyes! What's going on? That explosion sounded off outside of the Seireitei! Not inside where the invaders were said to be!"

"I'm trying to figure that out!" Rin shouted back. "Hiyosu! Do you have the readings yet?"

The green looking alien shinigami shook his head frantically, "Whoever is doing this has a clear understanding of our surveillance systems! There's no doubt about it! It's Aizen!"

Akon spun around, "Lieutenant Tsumugiya! Do you know what's causing the quakes and that burst of reiatsu?"

The young and scrawny girl, who looked nowhere near old enough to lead, frowned but refused to take her eyes off the computer before her. "No… But what ever caused this… it's power is off the charts. Even worse… We don't know who or what was hit."

Akon eyes narrowed, "Where's the captain!"

As if on queue, Tessai walked into the chaos filled room, Ukitake right beside him "Anything?"

Akon bowed, "Forgive us captain! Nothing yet! Hiyosu…"

Rin's eyes widened as several charts and readings appeared on his screen, "I got it! Three hundred meters above East Rukongai! Eight Arrancar! Espada level! And…. This reiatsu! IT"S AIZEN!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Damn it…. Aizen!" Ukitake spat, walking over to a nearby computer to see if he could do any better in finding answers.

Tessai's eyes narrowed, 'I figured as much… to think he would have the nerve to bring the fight to us. Something is not right…'

Ururu walked over to him, "Mister Tessai… I think we should…"

Tessai nodded, "I know…"

All of a sudden Rin shot up from his seat, and took a couple of steps back, his eyes showing nothing but pure disbelief at he stared at the screen.

Akon frowned, "What is it…"

Rin began to shake, "It's… It's…"

Tessai swiftly walked up to the computer screen and gazed at its contents. He froze, not sure if he could believe what he was reading.

"It… It can't be…."

"What's wrong, captain?"

The same reading showed up on Ukitake's screen, causing the captain to shake his head, "West Rukongai… Has vanished…"

Tessai immediately slammed his hands together, an action so prominent and sudden that all those in the room froze, and formed an odd seal with his hands; his reiatsu rising by the second, "Captain Ukitake… Vice Captain Ururu… There is no time!"

Both nodded as the three were engulfed by a bright great light….

(Central 46 Compound)

"Isshin." Ryuken called as the Shinigami walked towards him and Uryu.

"I'm coming." He replied in a hardened tone.

"Will they be safe in there?" Uryu asked.

"There is now no safer place, they will be safe, along with Forty-Six… Let's go… And find my son." Isshin whispered.

Before they could say another word, a bright green light engulfed them.

"This is Tessai's…" Ryuken noted.

Isshin nodded, "It's time."

In case Aizen had gone mad and decided to strict at the Seireitei, Tessai had been ordered to use the forbidden space/time kido to transport all persons to a different space. Uryu, for one, was glad they planned for an attack on the Seireitei, despite how unlikely it seemed.

(Three hundred Meters above Seireitei)

Aizen watched, his eyes focused only on the destruction Halibel had called forth with a single attack.

Complete annihilation of West Rukongai, all that was left was a scar left on the spiritual world; a mighty column of smoke that could be seen for countless miles…

Halibel, drained from the sudden loss of reiatsu, nearly fell from the sky before Stark appeared beside her; helping her stay air borne. She nodded, acknowledging his assistance.

"Well done, Halibel. In that state you will not be able to combat them, stand back." Aizen ordered, stepping past all the Espada and staring at the empty space before him, "There here…"

A great flash of green reiatsu surged before them, clouding their vision for only a moment.

Once sight returned, there was a vision to behold…

Aizen smirked as he locked eyes with his old Captain Commander; who despite being calm, shown eyes that blazed with an inferno of fury. Behind him, the other captains, the thirteen lieutenants, the remaining five Vizards, Chad, Uryu, Ryuken, and Isshin.

Thirty-five of greatest warriors stood before the nine and despite those odds… the Espada were unaffected.

Yamato and Isshin stood at the forefront of the others, the latter's eyes locked on his son's captor, "Aizen…"

(Author's note)

Thing are really heating up! Please review! And I hope you guys are enjoying the ride!

To answer a fear questions, Hichigo and Tensa Zangetsu aren't the real things. If you need to, you can look back on the past chapters to see that they are a COLLECTION OF MEMORIES that Ichigo subconsciously gave birth to. To Ichigo, they are real. They aren't the original things, tho.

Another thing, a very long, critical review was done of my story, bringing to light a few plot holes and errors I have made and some that will be explained in future chapters. One error was the fact that I accidentally made it seem like a gave Kyoka Suigetsu the ability to instill fake memories after the Vizard vs Ichigo fight. I simply worded what had happened wrong. That will be fixed.

And I know your steamed about Ichigo losing his two most useful abilities that would conveniently help against Ichigo's "battle with Aizen", but that will be explained as well. For now you will have to suffer with thinking that I am doing things at random lol.

And one last thing. I have said over and over again that I made a mistake when I put that Stark, Halibel, and Ulquiorra weren't already Vasto Lord, but when I started this story we had no clue who was/ wasn't a Vasto Lord. I believe they were, but at the time no one was a 100%. I can't correct that part of my story unless I redue a majority of it, which will take a very long time. Please forgive that major mistake.

Sorry for Grammar errors, I have lost yet another beta reader who left me hanging. Anyone willing to take there place?


	46. Fear Like They've Never Known

(Author's Note)

Enjoy! And a special thanks to my beta A.M.P. 1008.

(Chapter 46)

The atmosphere above the spirit world was unlike anything experienced before.

Dense… with the promise of battle.

Thick… with the promise of vengeance.

In that moment, the atmosphere explained more than anyone could voice… War was finally here.

"Spatial distortion… Was that not the kido that once gifted you with a life sentence in the maggot's nest?" Aizen asked, as the glowing light that brought the Shinigami before him waned, glancing at Tessai.

"Times have changed, Aizen…" Was the Captain's immediate responded.

"Correct," The former captain nodded as he took a step forward "Times have changed. They must, if Soul Society requires the aid of outcast shinigami…"

Hiyori's eyes narrowed.

"Easy Hiyori, he's trying to goad us," Lisa whispered, noticing the edginess in her fellow Vizards movements.

Shinji locked eyes with him, "After so long? And you speak with such a hostile tone? Have you lost respect for your captain?"

"Hirako Shinji, to hide out in the human world for over a hundred years… waiting for the moment to strike back at me. Where is your pride as a pseudo Arrancar? To join with Soul Society…"

Kensei sneered, "Save your words snake… You won't unnerve us so easily. Breaking up any outside alliances we knew would obviously be your first move. Your tricks and illusions are meaningless here…"

Aizen smirked, "Tricks and Illusions? Do you honestly believe I have to resort to such tactics here?" He shook his head, "No, I intend to crush you all with power… Nothing more, nothing less."

Yamamoto's eyes flashed with rage and quickly withdrew Ryujin Jakka from its sheathe, "What is the meaning of this, Aizen?"

"I would think that obvious… With the upper class of shinigami gone, I'll have no opposition."

"Don't think we've done nothing these past months…"

"I can see that." Aizen replied, glancing at the vizards and the new additions to the captains and vice-captains.

"You were foolish to come here Aizen, very foolish. To march upon the Seireitei with naught but a handful of hollow…"

The former captain smirked, "A handful? My dear captain… how sorrowfully misguided you are. Lilynette?"

The green haired Arrancar stepped forward, "Yes…"

Time froze as, within the next few seconds, the unthinkable occurred.

The second she snapped her fingers; the sound of countless "ripping" filled the skies of the spirit world.

The Shinigami looked down as they stood high above the Seireitei, and for a majority… their hearts dropped and a sense of doom filled them.

Thirty massive Garganta opened up; each positioned evenly around the great wall that protected the Seireitei. Those that defended the great city could do nothing but watch in disbelief as countless Arrancar began pouring out of the dimensional rifts….

(North side of the Seireitei)

Among the Garganta opening up, three in particular opened up above the rest.

"Have we come early?" Dondochakka asked, glancing to his right as Pesche emerged from his own Garganta. "The barrier surrounding the Seireitei hasn't been brought down yet."

"Of course not," The Arrancar replied, staring down as hundreds of Calaveras ranked Arrancar poured out of the massive Garganta's. "This just means we arrived before those three… Get ready."

"This is war," Rudobone began, joining them, "If you haven't been ready since the beginning, you'll fall."

(South Side of the Seireitei)

"About damn time." Apache snapped as she stepped out of her own Garganta, followed by Sun-Sun and Mila Rose.

"Stop complaining, you heard Halibel-sama. We're the only ones with the ability to destroy this barrier. Let's go, hurry up!" Mila Rosa shouted, releasing all of her reiatsu as once.

"Don't order me around, I know what we have to do." Sun-sun snapped, releasing all of her reiatsu as well.

Apache followed suit.

"I sure hope he listens…" Sun-sun shouted.

"We were trained by Halibel-sama! Were way stronger than last time. We can't fail, if we do then the barrier stays up… and we fall."

After a few moments charging their reiatsu, the three Numeros each released a wave of "energy" that meet in their center.

The connected beams released echoing bursts of energy and from the resulting blast…

The raging beast that nearly brought an end to the shinigami Lieutenants, in the War of Fake Karakura Town, emerged from the energy wave and released a bestial roar of dominance that echoed for all to hear.

Unlike before though, Allon was three times the size he was previously, dwarfing the great wall easily. The Arrancar pouring out made sure to avoid the mighty beast as it began to march away.

It froze, moments later, when Apache called out to it.

"Allon!"

The three were surprised when the great beast looked over its shoulder at its summoner's.

"It… It obeyed!" Mila Rosa exclaimed.

The beast growled, waiting for orders.

Sun-sun pointed at the barrier protecting Soul Society, "Bring the barrier down…"

Allon roared once more before raising it's massive fists and bringing it crashing down…

(East Side of the Seireitei)

"The Barrier is still up." Dordonii noted, glancing down as the Calaveras Arrancar continued to pour out of the Garganta.

"I still don't understand how the barrier can be brought down," Cirucci whispered; noting that despite the outpour of Arrancar, they were all forced to wait before the great wall. For despite the roar of countless soldiers, without the barrier down they could do nothing more….

Gantenbainne shrugged while Szayel, who now stood a Privaron Espada, fixed the glasses upon face.

"The knowledge to infiltrate the Seireitei, is something that Aizen studied almost as thoroughly as the King's Key. The knowledge, is kept safe in one of the most well defended places within the Seireitei… The Daireishokairo. The Great Spirit Library, it is here that Aizen discovered a way to bring down the Barrier." Szayel grinned evilly, unable to hide his pleasure of the upcoming carnage, "It is two parts you see. One part cannot survive without the other. The walls surrounding the Seireitei have four focal points, the gates. If one is raised, the barrier as a whole is weakened; if only slightly. Kurosaki's fraccion and Wonderweiss have opened all four, this has never happened in Soul Society's history. It is a forbidden act and taken very seriously according to Aizen-sama. With the barrier at its weakest form right now, it loses all over it's protective properties…. All that's left is…"

Before their eyes the barrier began to glow bright blue for several seconds before it shattered into a massive wave of spiritual particles…

Szayel raised his hands dramatically, "Was the necessary physical force."

(West side of Seireitei)

The sound of sonido filled the air as Poww, Findor, and Ggio appeared before the shattering barrier.

"They did it." Ggio shouted.

Poww watched as their mighty army shouted as they flooded the wall akin to an unstoppable force of nature.

For the first time in its existence, the Seireitei's great walls were breached…

(300 Hundred meters above the Seireitei)

"No way…" Renji whispered as thousands upon thousands of Calaveras climbed, jumped, and sonido'd past Soul Society's protective walls

"So…So many!" Hisagi exclaimed, staring at them from high above the ground.

"Ten thousand," Aizen revealed, "As you can see, I have more than a handful."

Yamamoto's eyes flashed with furry as he released a massive wave of reiatsu that engulfed him in a might inferno of flames, causing the other shinigami to move away from him.

"Never before has Soul Society's barrier fallen," The Captain Commander began in a tone that promised death," You have been allowed to live for far too long, Aizen"

The Ex-captain smirked, "It appears I hit a nerve."

The intensity of the fire around Yamamoto instantly increased, burning the very air they breathed. He looked over his shoulder.

"Lieutenants of the Gotei Thirteen! Heed my orders! Go! Lead your divisions! Defend the Seireitei! Do you duty as Shinigami!"

Rukia, who made to speak up, was silenced by Chad.

"We can do nothing against these Arrancar, you can sense their power just as well as I…. The best way we can help Ichigo now is by defending the Seireitei, let's go!"

Rukia looked around; true to Chad's words the Lieutenants looked fearful. As if they were unsure they even had a part to play against such powerful Arrancar.

"You go too, Uryu." Ryuken began.

"But!"

Ryuken's eyes narrowed, "We can take it for here, these shinigami will be completely overrun without higher leveled fighters, go."

With a single nod from Rose, the remaining Vizards, minus Shinji, knew that they would go too.

As one, Lieutenants, Chad, Uryu, and the remaining six Vizards vanished, racing down towards the Seireitei as fast as they could to assist the three thousand Shinigami that were second away from being overrun by over three times that number.

Aizen smirked, "Like before… you send your weakest out first. How amusing."

Yamamoto stepped forward, grabbing the hilt of his zanpakto. "It would be foolish, to use the same tactic and trap you once again. It would not work a second time. But you will not underestimate the power of the 13! You've made a grave error in coming here today…"

Renji, Hisagi, and Ikkaku knew, that as Captains, they now had to live up to that title. They grabbed the hilt of their zanpakto's as well.

"Please… Captain." Unohana began, stepping in front of the Commander; halting his advance towards Aizen and the Espada.

The sound of Sonido filled the air as Wonderweiss appeared beside Stark.

Aizen smirked, ignoring the Cuatro Espada, his eyes locked on the Captain of the Fourth Division "I see, so even you will enter the front lines this time?"

"Do I have a choice?" She asked, calmly. Her expression as calm as ever, "You cannot be allowed to leave."

Ukitake eyed her in surprise, "Unohana…"

Grimmjow grinned, "Aizen-sama, allow me to silence this talkative bitch."

The Shinigami eyed him, "You would not last a second, Grimmjow."

The Espada's eyes burned with furry as he swiftly unsheathed his blade, his reiatsu began rising almost instantly, "I highly doubt that!" He shouted.

Unohana merely eyed him for a second before turning back to Aizen. Her blatantly ignoring him only causing the weakest of the Espada to growl.

"Grind! Pantera!" He roared, as he was engulfed by an explosion of reiatsu.

"Grimmjow!" Lilynette snapped warningly, "Listen to Aizen!"

"Leave him, Lilynette. Beasts like him… they never learn." Neliel whispered emotionlessly.

Before the smoke could even settle, Grimmjow shot forward in a burst of speed; making to blitz Unohana and laughing manically as he did so.

In his resurrected form, every shinigami present knew that with his reiatsu he was a prominent threat.

Every Captain, minus the elder four, reached for their Zanpakto's… an action the each found unnecessary a few moments later.

Within feet of reaching the female shinigami, the Noveno Espada froze.

Stark's and Halibel's eyes narrowed.

"Is there something wrong?" Unohana asked softly.

Grimmjow's pupils dilated.

Unohana no longer stood before him, but behind him; Her eyes locked on Aizen. To her, Grimmjow was so physically not a threat, that she had no need to even meet his gaze as she cut him down.

'When did she… move?' The Panther-like Arrancar thought to himself seconds before a fountain of blood sprayed from a diagonal slash mark upon his chest.

Stark closed his eyes in disappointment, 'Damn it… Grimmjow.'

"Im….possible…" The words left the Noveno weakly as his vision began fading; his body already descending out of the sky.

"I suggest you teach your subordinate respect, they seem to be lacking." The Fourth Division Captain explained simply. "As are your tactics. The last time you waged battle with us, you were wise enough to separate us captains… even when we were lacking in number. Now you standing before Thirteen of us. Has your previous loss, addled your mind?"

"Loss? My dear Captain, don't be mistaken. If you measured our last battle as either winning or losing, let me correct you. The fact that you "won" is a lie you will continue to tell yourself." As Aizen spoke, explosions began ringing off in the distance. Far below, the two armies had begun to clash.

"The true winner," As he continued, his eyes darkened, "Is he who looks into the future…"

(North End of the Seireitei)

"Vice-Captain Sasakibe! Vice-Captain Tetsuzaemon! Vice-Captain Izuru! Thank goodness you've come!" A shinigami from the First Division shouted as the three Lieutenants appeared before him.

Behind his sunglasses, Iba's eyes widened at the violently shaking earth, "What?

Kira looked over his shoulder, the entire first division was spread out behind them… countless shinigami. They all stared past him, their eyes wide with fear. "What's this shaking?"

Chojiro shook his head slowly, "I can't… Believe this."

Kira looked back around.

One hundred yards away… countless Arrancar were pouring into the Seireitei, their battle cries promising death to every single Shinigami within the "white city"

(East End of the Seireitei)

"There are too many…" Momo whispered, doing the best she could not to show fear.

The Army of Arrancar was closing in fast, yet still they poured into the city like a never ending swarm, the trembling of the earth growing more violent as they shot towards them.

Nemu slowly walked past her, "They'll pay, all of them."

"I feel the same, Nemu." Matsumoto replied, unsheathing her zanpakto. Her eyes grew hard. She was truly unafraid of the oncoming wave that was now rushing towards them. Only one thought was on her mind 'Gin…'

"Haven't you learned anything from Captain Zaraki?" Yumichika asked carelessly, "Numbers do not win a battle.

Every second that passed, the battle cries grew louder… The three lieutenants stood before the shinigami of their division, each brandishing their Zanpakto…

(West End of the Seireitei)

"How did Aizen amass so many Arrancar?" Uryu asked, standing before the Shinigami of the Thirteenth Division.

"Who knows," Chad whispered, rubbing his shoulder, "And frankly, I don't care. All I care about is making sure Ichigo and Orihime are safe."

"Well you better be prepared for the worst. Ten thousand Arrancar stand between us and them." The Quincy replied.

"Then there will be ten thousand less Arrancar after today, right, Chad?" Rukia asked; her zanpakto out before her.

He nodded, "Right." 'Ichigo, Orihime…. We'll save you… no matter what.'

Rukia, who was now charged with leading her entire division to battle, looked over her shoulder.

"For Ichigo… For Orihime… For Urahara… For the Seireitei… For our pride as Shinigami! Charge!"

As one, the entire squad let out a roar of understanding before charging the countless Arrancar..

(South End of the Seireitei)

"Hold this line!" Rose shouted as he and the other Vizards appeared before the three hundred, plus, shinigami that had been assigned to guard the Southern entrance to the Seireitei.

Kensei readied himself, "Don't let a single one of these ants get farther into the Seireitei than they already have!"

Rose nodded but unlike the others, who had their eyes locked on the incoming army, he stared past them.

"What the hell is that?"

A monstrous creature, no less than fifty feet tall, was bringing up the rear of the army.

It possessed a white deer skull at the center of his head. a long, dark brown mane that flowed to his lower back with a lighter brown fur covering his arms and legs. From below the mane, it extends a long, greenish-white snake tail.

"This was in the reports…" Rose explained softly. "This is a creature created for the Tercera Espada, but something's not right… it's much larger than the reports indicated. We would do well to kill it before it causes serious casualties."

"Mashiro, Lisa, Hiyori, help the shinigami here." Love began, "Something tells me that thing won't go down easily. Rose, Kensei, let's go!"

Hiyori eyes narrowed as the three Captain-leveled Vizards shot past them. "Idiots… leaving us in charge of all these guys."

Lisa smiled, "They'll never change."

Mashiro shrugged before turning back to the oncoming army, they are getting close.

Lisa and Hiyori spun around, their eyes widening at how close the Arrancar had gotten; the latter swiftly summoned her hollow mask.

(Twelfth Division HQ)

Nanao, Ururu, and Isane, along with the remaining heads of the Twelfth Division, stood around a virtual representation of the Seireitei, for here… they could monitor every being that possessed reiatsu.

Each wore the same grim expressions upon their face.

True to Aizen's words, ten thousand Arrancar were invading the Seireitei.

"And there not just entering through the four gates." Akon snapped angrily, clenching his fists in frustration. He began pointing on the projection. They are entering from the North East, North West, South East, and South west quadrants!" As he spoke, the bright blue "dots" on the map were swarming the gates of the Seireitei and coming in like a flood. The numbers were unbelievable.

"Our forces are only guarding the Gate entrances and are spread evenly amongst them! They need to be told immediately!" Nanao shouted worriedly. "They'll get flanked before they even knew what had happened. Have each group break off evenly and defended the quadrant to their right! Who's in charge of communications?

"The Kido corps have been charged with communications and reinforcing the barriers that are protecting the Seireitei! It's the reason they haven't gone to the front lines!" Rin shouted, "I'll go relay the message!"

Rin nodded and ran out of the room as fast as he could to deliver the message to the members of the Kido corps.

Isane, who was now in command of the Fourth Division, shouted after him, "Have members of the fourth division spread out among the eight fronts! Tell them to stay at the rear of each platoon and to avoid the front lines at all costs!"

Rin shouted back in acknowledgment.

"What do the colors represent?" Nanao asked.

Akon coughed, "It measures the power levels of anyone with reiatsu. The Arrancar represented with bright blue are the weakest."

Nanao's eyes narrowed. Amongst the bright blue, a far fewer number of dark blue dots could be seen. And at the four man gates….

"Those orange… They represent high leveled Arrancar." Akon continued. "They but be leading the others. There's twelve of them."

Ururu pointed to the South Gate and East Gate. There were three orange dots at each, and before them… bright red one.

"And those?" Nanao asked.

"Espada… Two of them." Ururu explained, "The Vizards are leading the forces to the South, but the East… With the Captains occupied with Aizen and the other Espada. No matter how you look at it… we're severally outnumbered."

A sense of doom filled Nanao as she stared at the projection… Now, there was no were to run.

"We can't do this alone…"

(Sokyoku Hill)

Standing at the very edge of the great cliff, Sabe stared off into the distance. A demonic grin was etched on her face as explosions began ring off in the distance.

"And Now," She whispered as she looked up to the sky, " They shall witness true destruction…"

Releasing a roar that echo'd throughout the Seireitei, she released every single ounce of Reiryoku she had been storing for countless years; engulfing not only her, but everything within two hundred meters of her in a massive explosion…

"Death…" A deep, seductive, voice echo'd from the colossal column of smoke that shot up from the source of the explosion. "Nothing is more beautiful."

The ground began to shake as Sabe moved, emerging from the debris in a truly monstrous form. Standing an unbelievable, and titanic, one hundred meters tall…

Scales as black as midnight, claws that were sharper than steel, spikes that started at the base of her skull trailed down the length of her colossal body, each as thick as a thousand year tree trunk… her mouth full of jagged, razor, fangs…

A dragon that promised unspeakable destruction, her true form...

"What a fitting end for Shinigami…"

(Authors note)

Just one thing to say. When Aizen tells Unohana that the winner is ' he who looks into the future'…. I soooooo stole that line from Tobi in 'Naruto' I just thought it was so badass I just had to put it in. brownie points if you spotted it.


	47. Clash: Espada vs Captains

(Author's Note)

Please enjoy, the matchups for this chapter took me a while, but I think I got everything down. Hope you enjoy it. And once again, I'd like to thank my beta. He spotted that I used chakra instead of reiatsu. I've been working on a Naruto story so I got switched up for a second. Thankfully he spotted it!

(Chapter 48)

"There!" Akon exclaimed, pointing the massive scale virtual image of the Seireitei that represented both the Arrancar army and Shinigami army. "Rin must have gotten the message through to the Kido Corps! The four main battalions are breaking off into the remaining four quadrants!"

Ururu stared at the image closely, "North, North West, North East, East, West, South, South East, South West. all eight quadrants will be guarded, but are numbers can't be spread too thin. We can only hope that the Lieutenants and other's leading the battalions can hold them off long enough for the Captain's to intervene."

Nanao frowned, "But the Captain's are dealing with the Espada, and. I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this. We're vastly outnumbered. And Aizen. He's not foolish enough to attack us head on without something up his sleeve."

"Can you highlight the fourth division?" Isane asked Akon, who nodded and began pressing several buttons beside the virtual image. Bright green dots slowly littered the map, but the numbers were severally scarce. "So few," The Vice-Captain of the Fourth squad whispered to herself, "The casualties are going to be cataclysmic."

"We can only place our faith in." Akon's words died on his lips as the earth began shaking violently.

The four began looking around wildly, looking for the source.

"W..What's going on!" Nanao shouted over the roar of the quaking earth.

The ground beneath them began cracking within moments.

"This.. This is Reiatsu!" Isane shouted, covering her ears to block out the crashing all around them.

Ururu struggled to take several steps towards the virtual image of Seireitei, and grabbed a hold of the edge of the platform to remain standing.

Her eyes widened, "There!"

Akon, Isane, and Nanao focused on it as well.

Sokyoku Hill. The very center of the Seireitei.

"It's an Espada!" Nanao cried.

An almost blindingly red light surged to life on the projection, but that wasn't it.. The red light that represented the Espada, was growing darker and larger by the second.

"N..No way!" Akon shouted.

"What is that?" The Vice-Captain of the Eighth Division shouted worriedly.

Ururu felt a sense of dread fill her as the red light turned black.

What ever was releasing so much Reiatsu, it was unprecedented.

Unable to record the sheer amount of Reiatsu that the Arrancar was releasing, the projection erupted into a violent explosion that engulfed the room they were in.

(300 meters above the Seireitei)

Renji's eyes widened in disbelief at he, Hisagi, and Ikkaku stared down at the beast that had emerged from the colossal column of smoke that had erupted far below in the center of the Seireitei several moments ago. "Is. Is that."

"A dragon!" Hisagi shouted in disbelief.

Ikkaku shook his head, "That's Impossible! It's Reiatsu! It's colossal! Well beyond Captain Level!"

"Still your nerves!" Ryuken snapped in frustration, stepping forward. "Tch, you Shinigami! Startled by every new revelation that makes itself known. And you three are supposed to be Captains? Don't make me laugh. It's obvious that Aizen has a handful of Ace's up his sleeve, otherwise he would have never been able to come this far. His first, bringing an entire army into the Spiritual world. Obviously you were shaken by this. His second, bringing down the barrier protecting the Seireitei. An unprecedented event. You were shaken further. And This. an Arrancar of this magnitude. All very dangerous, but calm yourselves. His army, that Arrancar down there, are nothing to fear. There is a reason you Shinigami have never even become close to extinction before. Aizen knows this." The Quincy locked eyes with Aizen. "Besides, he's made it quite clear. This isn't extermination. He's trying to kill the top brass, a feat he knows can't be accomplished unless your resolve is crushed."

Aizen eyed him arrogantly, "Ishida Ryuken." He finished speaking just as quickly as an arrow shot a inch from his head, compliments of the Quincy. He merely smirked.

"I would warn against speaking with or about me. I rather like my privacy, and knowing you. You know all about me and have calculated me into your invasion plan." He looked over his shoulder, "Now before things get further, that dragon down there. I suggest dealing with it, before it makes too big of mess."

Renji swallowed, his eyes hardening a second later,

'It's my duty as Captain to defend the Seireitei. He's right. I can't let my resolve weaken!'

"I'll g…" A hand clasped his shoulder causing him to look over his shoulder. Hisagi was staring at him, determination visible in his eyes.

Ikkaku smirked, "We'll go!"

Without another word, the three newest captain vanished via shunpo. Heading towards Sabe before the great dragon could rampage through the Seireitei.

"Even three captains won't be enough to stop Sabe." Stark explained emotionlessly.

Aizen turned to Ulquiorra, "You know what to do."

The Quinto Espada nodded, "Yes."

Ulquiorra stunned several of the captains he rocketed out of the sky, shooting towards the Seireitei so fast that a 'sonic boom' and velocity rings echo'd through the sky.

Byakuya's eyed followed the Espada's quickly retreating form. From the Espada's trajectory, any Captain would know exactly where he was headed.

The Captain Commander had foreseen this very thing occurring.

Kenpachi grinned demonically, "That one has some reiatsu. He's mine."

"A barbarian such as yourself, will never reach him in time. This task is more suited for one such as myself." Byakuya retorted emotionlessly before vanishing in a burst of speed.

The Eleventh Division Captain sneered, "That bastard. Leaving before I've had my say." He spun around towards Tessai. "I skimmed the reports. That's the Espada that killed Kurosaki when he resurrected. He's mine. You know where he's going."

Tessai slammed his hands together without a second thought. 'That Espada. He's stronger than he let on. It may very require Kenpachi's brute strength to defeat an Espada that matched Urahara to a standstill.'

Kenpachi smirked as he was engulfed in green reiatsu and vanished.

"So you foresaw my first target?" Aizen asked without worry.

"It was obvious. An Invading army's first priority is always toppling the opposing enemy's highest authority." Ukitake replied.

"Regardless, I have faith Ulquiorra will have little trouble dealing with those tw.."

Yamamoto's eyes flashed darkly as he released a colossal wave of reiatsu that engulfed the area around him and his zanpakto in an inferno of flames.

The remaining Espada suddenly withdrew their zanpakto and the Captain Commander's violent display of rage; a move that proved useless when Yamamoto swung his blade; dividing both sides by a massive wall of flames.

Knowing the wall was all but useless, Yamamoto used the several seconds of separation to give the Captain's the slight advantage by making the first move.

"GET THEM!" He roared over the violent flames before them. "THEY HAVE ALREADY SPAT ON OUR PRIDE! AND THAT IS ALL THEY WILL HAVE TODAY! DO NOT LET A SINGLE ONE OF THE ESCAPE! CRUSH THEM INTO DUST! LET NOT A SINGLE MOLICULE OF THEM REMAIN! WE MUST NOT LET THEM WIN HERE!"

Aizen and the remaining Espada stared at the wall of flames for several seconds before it suddenly shot towards them.

Yoruichi burst forth from the flames, spinning wildly toward the ex captain.

Before she could even get close enough, Wonderweiss intercepted; grabbing her outstretched fist and stunning her.

"OHHH!" Wonderweiss cried, raising his fist instantly and bringing it crashing down.

Yoruichi stunned the Espada in turn by vanishing in a flurry of fabric strips as he hit and appearing behind him, slamming her fist into the back of his head before he could react; sending him plummeting out of the sky.

"That one's mine!" She shouted, following his path out of the sky.

The second she finished speaking.

"Roar! Tengen!" Komamura exclaimed, swinging his blade in a downward motion; creating a massive disembodied blade that fell down on the Espada.

"Cero!" Neliel shouted, releasing a bright purple cero from her mouth that engulfed Komamura's shikai and the captain both in an explosion.

Without giving the captain time to counter, Neliel shot into the cloud of smoke.

"It's starting Isshin." Ryuken whispered.

Isshin nodded, "Yeah"

"I hope there is no hesitation in your heart. If what you think is true."

"No need to tell me that, worry about yourself, eh?"

Ryuken nodded before he shot forward next. He only got half way before raising his hand an intercepting Lilynette's fast, that appeared almost instantly.

'She's fast' the Quincy thought to himself as the two locked eyes.

Lilynette smirked, 'this guy, he'll be my fist real opponent. Ichigo. I won't let you down.'

"I won't go easy on you because you're a girl." Ryuken explained, "Holding back is not something I do."

"I don't expect you to, idiot." The Espada replied carelessly.

"Hado #89: Gaki Rekko!" Tessai shouted, breaking off the focus on those two.

Instantly a circle of green energy, appeared before the Captain before firing blasts of green light from its center in a cage-like formation towards Aizen.

In turn, the heavily cloaked Espada that had be silent through the entire confrontation stood between Aizen and the incoming kido spell and raised his right palm.

Tessai's eyes widened as a huge wall of energy materialized and took his kido head on with sustaining any injury.

'That was! Danku! How did a hollow learn that?' He wondered in disbelief.

Stark glanced at Halibel as she pushed away from him, "Have you regained your strength?"

"Some. It will be enough, stop worrying. I'm not your concern."

"HE will kill me if anything happens to you."

Halibel glared as their conversation was cut short. "I was surprised you survived our last encounter"

Standing before Aizen's top Espada. Ukitake and Shunsui..

"It will take a lot more than that, to stop me." The white-haired captain retorted.

She eyed him darkly, "Something seems different about you."

"It's just something you'll have to see for yourself."

Stark scratched his head carelessly, "I guess I can't start off easy like I did last time, besides.." His eyes grew dead serious, "This time. I want to see your REAL bankai."

Shunsui's eyed him in surprise, "Oh, so you saw through it? Did Aizen tell you?" Stark remained silent. "I see. You two, you're far stronger than you were last time. I can sense it. It's why we are confronting you two. This time, we won't play nicely. The Primera Espada. the Tercera Espada."

Stark raised an eyebrow, "Primera? Sorry, not this time."

Shunsui's and Ukitake's eyes widened in shock as he removed the glove of his right hand, displaying his new rank amongst the Espada.

"Second?" Ukitake exclaimed, 'So there's an Espada stronger than him!'

"What does this mean?" Shunsui whispered in disbelief.

"We tied the last time we fought. It's left a bad taste in my mouth, despite not liking battle to begin with. It would be foolish to say I'm not curious about which of us is the stronger of the two.." Stark explained calmly, unsheathing his Zanpakto. "And even if you do defeat me. there is still one stronger than I. and he's in a whole other league than the two of us."

Shunsui unsheated both his zanpakto, "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer!Katen Kyōkotsu!" With the second he finished speaking, both zanpakto becoming a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges.

"All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade! Sogyo no Kotowari!" Ukitake shouted grasping the hilt of his zanpakto with both hands before it suddenly he transformed by splitting into two blades with a large red rope-like chain at the base of the hilt lengthened and silver metal square charms attached to the chain began to fall until all five presented themselves.

Stark and Halibel merely stared at the two, the latter being the last to withdraw her zanpakto.

(Central 46 Compound)

The sound of sonido echo'd throughout the area as Ulquiorra appeared directly at the end of a narrow bridge. Before him, like Aizen had explained, at the far end of the bridge. The circular building that led directly into Central Forty Six's main quarters.

'Soul Society's highest authority.' Ulquiorra thought to himself as he glanced left and right.

The inner compound was surrounded by a body of water within a circular wall.

This was the only path way in and out.

Far off in the distance, the faint sounds of explosions and roaring reached his ears as he began slowly making his way to main building.

'Everything is falling into place.' He began thoughtfully, his eyes locked on the door before him, "It would be foolish to believe that we Arrancar could have succeeded in invading Soul Society without Aizen. He was able to successfully pull this together. But we can take it from here, nevertheless. Kurosaki Ichigo ability to turn or manipulate every single Arrancar against him pales in comparison to Aizen's manipulative prowess.'

The very second he traversed three quarters of the narrow, a spike of reiatsu surged above him, causing him to somersault backwards and narrowly missing the wave of countless pink "petals" that crashed down on the spot he was just standing on. destroying a large section of bridge.

"Hado# 33 Sokatsui."

The Espada watched emotionlessly as, from behind the wave of petals, a massive torrent of bright blue spiritual energy engulfed him and the entire area several thousand feet behind him.

The blast roared and destroyed everything in it's path for a full half minute before slowly dying down.

From within the massive cloud of debris, Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? EH?" A voice shouted as the smoke slowly began to die down. "He's mine! Get out of here!"

"What nonsense," A second voice replied calmly, "I was merely the first to arrive."

As the dust finally settled, Ulquiorra's eyes landed on Zaraki Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki, both blocking his path towards the Central Forty Six.

Zaraki sneered, carelessly placing his zanpakto over his shoulder, "Well like I said before. Don't blame me if you get sliced to pieces along with this guy."

(Author's note)

Expecting Ichigo? It's killing isn't it? bwahahahaha. I got big plans for him. How do you like the match ups so far? Please review and make predictions on the fights… See ya!


	48. All Out War

(Author's Note)

Sorry, works been piling up. Here you go tho! I hope u all enjoy it!

(Northern Seireitei)

Chaos. It was the only word that could express the severity of the situation he found himself in at this moment. That single word that described so much through his eyes. Battle cries from both "Armies" filled the once peaceful skies. The clash of steel nearly deafened him. Explosions, both near and far, made his heart jump. For all the countless years he served as a Shinigami, he had never experienced such chaos. Yet here he was, leading a small battalion of Shinigami to the front lines of battle.

'Such chaos' He thought to himself as he ran his blade into his tenth kill; the dying cry of the hollow filling his hears.

The Arrancar that were flooding in did not let up for a second and he was forced to watch helplessly as his comrades were struck down by such monsters.

"We are outnumbered" Iba whispered, as he looked past the Arrancar he had just skewered at his fellow Vice-captain.

Chojiro was several yards ahead of him, and after having just slashed two Arrancar, spun around, "Vice-Captain Iba! Our left flank is failing! Too many casualties! Alert the Fourth division to…" The words died on his lips as three Arrancar shot forward and locked blades with him.

"I'm coming!" Iba shouted, making his way towards his outnumbered comrade.

He only took several steps before being hit by a cero that had blindsided him and engulfed him in an explosion.

Kira, who had been guarding the far right side of the Shinigami battalion, saw the explosion from a distance, "That reiatsu! Tetsuzaemon!"

"Shinigami scum!"

Without even turning around, Kira cut down yet another foot soldier. His eyes narrowed, "Arrancar of this level… They don't stand a chance against us vice-captains, " The ground began rumbling, causing him to look up.

Waves of steady increasing Arrancar were still pouring into the Seireitei.

"But we're severally outnumbered!"

"Kira!"

Iba instantly appeared before Kira, his shihakusho smoldering from the explosion he had escaped. He fell to one knee.

All around them, Arrancar shot passed them. The Shinigami's black robes and Arrancar white hakamas mixed together amongst the vice-captains.

"Vice-captain Tetsuzaemon! Are you okay?"

"Iba! Use my first name. There's no need for formalities at a time like this, and yes… But their numbers, we can't hold them off, just the three of us."

The blonde nodded as the two looked into the air.

Three Arrancar, far more powerful than these foot soldiers, watched the battle from above. Watching… Waiting… Not making a single move. Each had the power of a Vice-Captain. The second this battle started the three vice-captains knew who they had to take down first. The only thing keeping them from reaching the three Arrancar were the sheer number of underlings that would easily devour this Shinigami battalion without their strength.

"But they're not moving. What are they waiting for?" Iba asked curiously.

The answer remained unanswered as a group of four Arrancar targeted them. Kira tightened his grip on his Zanpakuto's hilt, fully prepared to take them on himself until …

Out of no where, two Arrancar whose reiatsu was clearly Vice-Captain class, appeared in front of the group of four; the one on the right moved faster than expected, shooting right past Kira and slamming his fist into Iba's face and sending the Shinigami crashing into a nearby building.

Without giving the blonde a moment to worry, the second Arrancar locked blades with him. The Shinigami's eyes widened at the difference in power between this Arrancar and the foot soldiers around them. Unlike the Arrancar they had been fighting up til now, who wore full human skull shaped hollow masks, these two Arrancar only had half of their faces covered.

"What's a matter Shinigami-chan? Does our strength scare you?" The second he finished speaking, the second Arrancar that had punched Iba was sent soaring past the two and crashed into the ground.

Kira smirked, "It's only the initial surprise of your reiatsu that got us off guard. You may have vice-captain class reiatsu, that doesn't mean you know how to use it."

The Arrancar grinned as his reiatsu began to rise; behind him, his partner was doing the same. "All Shinigami with Vice-captain class reiatsu and above have been marked for death. Now… Witness our true power! RELEASE!"

Kira and Iba's eyes widened in disbelief as both Arrancar's were covered in a dense wave of black reiatsu before it dispersed…

"G…Gillian!" Iba whispered in disbelief. Kira looked into the distance, Choji had just been confront by three of the same type of Arrancar. 'How!'

"How!" Kira shouted in frustration, "How did Aizen amass such an army!"

Standing before three Shinigami… Human-sized Gillian…. And all were charging crimson ceros.

(Eastern Seireitei)

"Shall I explain it to you, Shinigami?" An "half-masked" Arrancar asked carelessly, standing before Hinamori, who had finally fallen to her knees after taking out her thirtieth Arrancar.

'Why?' She thought to herself, 'Why are they so much stronger?'

Explosions rang out all around her as countless battles surrounded them; she frowned as her comrades cried for help due to the sheer number of Arrancar that were pushing them, slowly, back.

The Arrancar snapped his fingers and immediately three of the fully masked Arrancar appeared before him.

"As you can very well see, these fully masked Arrancar are the weakest in Lord Aizen-sama's army. "Calaveras". The weakest and lowest in rank. Above them, is us. Half-masks. We are the next rank up. "Sin Numeros". We without numbers…. Above us are the Numeros. And above them, the Privaron Espada. And as you very well know, the Espada are above them. And the supreme authority. Lord Aizen. Unfortunately for this battalion, you drew the short straw." He pointed up where the leaders of this battalion of Arrancar were watching. Four powerful Arrancar, "The Privaron Espada are leading this battle."

Hinamori's eyes widened in disbelief, "No way…"

The Sin Numeros closed his eyes slowly and began raising his reiatsu.

"Release!"

Hinamori took several uneasy steps back as she locked eyes with a human sized Gillian.

"Now die," He whispered demonically, "And make this easier on yourself."

"Growl Heineko!"

A huge wave of ash abruptly slammed into the Arrancar while Momo backtracked several feet and looked up, "Rangiku-san!"

The Vice-captain appeared via shunpo, right beside the small Shinigami.

"Hinamori, so you found one of them."

Momo nodded as the ash covering the Arrancar began to circle around him wildly.

"I've taken out four, but their mixed amongst those one they call the "Calaveras"" Rangiku explained, her eyes narrowing as the Sin Numeros released a cero into the sky to disperse her attack. It was in vain as the ash quickly reformed around him.

"They are weaker than you think. The amount of reiatsu they show is misleading. We Vice-Captain should have no problem with them, "With a single flick of her hilt, the ash detonated engulfing him in a huge explosion.

"Snap! Tobiume!" Momo shouted, releasing a blazing orb of fire from the tip of her released blade that instantly killed three Calaveras that had tried to get the drop on Rangiku.

"Thanks Momo, but…"

Both slowly lowered their Zanpakuto as the clearing they were in was suddenly surrounded by Calaveras.

Both Shinigami moved so that they were pushed up against each other's backs, covering each other's backsides.

"What's going on?" Rangiku asked after a moment, not a single Arrancar was moving.

"Your right,"

Momo's and Rangiku's eyes widened as the sound of sonido filled the air.

Standing before both of them…

"Sin Numeros are too weak to fight against Shinigami of your level. They are merely here to tire you out, since killing Calaveras won't even cause you vice-captain to break a sweat. And if the Sin Numeros fail… We step in. From this moment forward, forget helping your lower ranked underlings. Your full attention will remain on us…. I am Dordonii Alessandro Del Socaccio. Privaron Espada." The former Espada introduced.

The Female of the group smirked at Rangiku, "Cirucci Sanderwicci, it will be my pleasure to end your life now."

As the two Privaron Espada reached for their Zanpakuto, an explosion rang out from just outside the clearing they stood in.

Momo gasped as Nemu Kurotsuchi came flying out of the cloud of debris, landing right before them. It was clear that she was suffering from severe injuries. Rangiku helped Nemu up carefully as the purple haired Shinigami wiped away the blood that that trailed down the corner of her mouth.

"What, you two haven't started yet?" Gantenbainne Mosqueda asked, slowly entering the clearing.

"Tch, your one to talk, don't act like this is your work." Cirucci snapped, pointing to Nemu. "Where is Szayel? He couldn't finish the girl off so he has you picking up after him?"

Gantenbainne shrugged, "He said he had something to do. Went towards the center of the Seireitei."

Dordonii sighed, "Aizen will deal with him later for leaving the battle front. Where's the other Vice-Captain? We sensed four of them."

"He took off after Szayel, let him. We can't do all the work." Gantenbainne replied emotionlessly.

Rangiku interrupted them by suddenly increasing her reiatsu drastically, "Momo! Nemu! We have to take these three out as fast as possible! We are simply too few in number to leave our underlings without our strength! We are whats keeping those Calaveras from pushing us back too much! We can't let them distract us!"

As one, the Privaron Espada closed in on them.

Rangiku took a deep breath and slowly closed her eyes, "This is it…." Her eyes snapped open.

"Bankai!"

(South)

"You… Bitch…" Mila Rose groaned as she fell to her knees.

The ground before her erupted as the girl, who had just brought her crashing down, slammed down onto the ground.

'I… I can't even touch her…' The Arrancar thought angrily. She tightened her closed fists in frustration. She had tried everything: Her Zanpakuto couldn't pierce the Shinigami's flesh, and even a point blank cero was tanked without a blink of an eye. For the past twenty minutes the only useful thing Mila Rose was able to accomplish was being a battering ram. 'What… What the hell? How can she be this powerful?'

"What's the matter, Arrancar bitch?" A voice whispered demonically from within the cloud of debris, "I haven't even released my Zanpakuto yet."

Mila Rose's eyes narrowed, "Screw you, wannabe Arrancar."

Hiyori emerged from the cloud, upon her face… A hollow mask. Her demonic eyes narrowed, "You have a mouth on you." she whispered as the mouth of her mask quickly opened up, and she began charging a bright crimson cero.

Mila Rose smirked.

The second before Hiyori released her fully charged cero, Apache, in her resurreccion form, appeared to her right and upper cut the vizard; as a result, the cero was sent spiraling upward and Hiyori flying into a column of rubble.

"Why haven't you used resurreccion, yet? These are those Wannabe Arrancar Aizen warned us about. They're tough."

"Don't tell me what to do, bitch." Mila Rose growled as she began to increase her reiatsu output. "Devour, Leona!"

"Mashiro! Kick!"

The second Mila Rose finished resurrecting, she watched, unable to move fast enough, as Apache was crushed under the might of a second vizard with so much force that a huge crater formed under her feet.

"Not this one!" The dark skinned Arrancar shouted jumping away from the point of impact.

"Did I say I needed your help, Mashiro?" Hiyori asked, removing her hollow mask as the dust settle, revealing Mashiro, in her hollow mask as well, standing atop of a defeated Apache.

"Sorry, Hiyori-kun!" Mashiro shouted happily, not sounding sorry at all.

The tiny blonde glared, "What ever."

"You!"

Both Vizards turned.

Mila Rose was furious, "You're the reason we Numeros had to move in as fast as we did."

Mashiro frowned as she pointed to herself, "Me?"

"If we hadn't, our entire battalion would have suffered heavy casualties. In all likelihood we would have lost. Your strong. Aizen told us you were, but I never thought he meant this strong. Even with all of Halibel-Sama's training…. You three already wiped out half of our forces on this side! Die!" When she finished speaking she charged a bright orange cero sand released it instantly.

Mashiro sighed, "You Arrancar are crazy!"

Without the slightest bit of effort, the green haired Vizard redirected the cero into the sky with a simple kick.

Hiyori laughed at the stunned expression on Mila Rose's face, "Face it Arrancar, you've already lost this battle."

To drive the point further home, the ground before them erupted in a massive explosion, causing Mila Rose to cover her face from debris.

Mashiro and Hiyori watched calmly as the smoke dispersed.

The dark skinned Arrancar's eyes widened in shock, "N…No way!"

Lisa was kneeling before Sun-Sun in the crater that the former had created from the viciousness of the attack. The Arrancar, while in her Resurreccion form, coughed up blood wildly as she tried desperately to remove the cause.

The Vizard's released Zanpakuto, a ten foot long pole arm fitted with a elegant spade at the end, was jammed, spade first, into the Arrancar's abdomen.

Lisa emotionlessly looked up and locked eyes with Mila Rose; swiping her face before her and summoning her hollow mask, "One to go…"

(West Seireitei)

"Push forward! We can't keep letting them push us back." Rukia Kuchiki, vice-captain of the thirteen division, shouted as she rapidly sliced through four more Calaveras.

Roars of agreement surge behind her as over fifty Shinigami shot past her towards the incoming army.

'We can do this… We can't let up!' She thought to herself tiredly, slamming her pure white Zanpakuto into the ground, "Juhaku!"

A huge trail of ice shot forth from the ground before her and intercepted a group of ten Calaveras that were making their way to her. As they froze, twenty more shot past them.

The Vice-captains eyes widened as she readied her blade.

"Rukia!"

She turned just in time to see Chad shoot past her. As he ran, his right arm became covered in a liquid that quickly solidified into his, black and magenta, Hollow-like armor shield.

"El Directo!" He shouted, releasing a massive beam of spiritual energy.

Rukia watched, very impressed with Chad's growth, as the attack hit and engulfed the large group of Calaveras. 'I was surprised that he's been defeating these Arrancar up to this point with nothing but his bare hands, but his Brazo Derecha de Gigante… It's improved this much!"

He looked over his shoulder, "Let's go Rukia, we're still losing ground."

"Yasutora-Sama!" A lower ranked Shinigami shouted, running up to Chad. "Please help us! The Left flank! We're losing ground! They keep pushing us back."

Chad nodded, "Rukia, are you good here?"

She nodded, "Hurry! Remember, you've been charged with leading the left flank of this battalion. We're counting on you.

He turned to the Shinigami, "Lets go."

As Rukia watched Chad leave, Uryu slowly walked up to her.

"Ishida! Where have you…"

"Rukia," He interrupted, "There's far too many for us to hold them off." He looked above the battlefield. "And those three…"

Rukia looked up into the sky.

Like the other sectors around the Seireitei, the three leaders of the Arrancar battalion watched from a distance.

"Their confident in their battalion can hold us off. I just killed another one of those Arrancar called  
'Sin Numeros' Before I ended him he said those three won't make a move until they feel like we are showing signs of pushing the Arrancar back. Rukia, you know what we have to do."

She nodded, "We have to defeat those three first."

"But if we do manage to get past these Calaveras and engage those three, then the Shinigami here will most definitely be pushed back further towards the center of the Seireitei."

"I know."

"They're here!" A demonic voice snarled.

Rukia and Uryu spun around as four Sin Numeros, in their released forms, boxed the two of them in.

"As the leaders of this section we're going to make tough decisions. I've already made mine. I'm going to engage those three." He explained, ignoring the human sized Gillians, "Signal the Shinigami to fall back or they will be caught in the cross fire." The second he finished speaking he shot straight into the sky.

"Uryu!" Rukia shouted, wondering what he was going to do. She didn't have time to think on it much before the four Sin Numeros charged her. 'Damn it, Uryu!'

"Tsugi no Mai! Hakuren!"

(High above the Seireitei- Fifteen Minutes Later)

Uryu, able to get a much better vantage point from so high above the battlefield, watched as Rukia was able to get the message off to signal a temporary retreat further into the Seireitei.

"Good," He held out his hand and summoned his spiritual bow; Ginrei Kojaku. "This should definitely get those three's attention, and put at least a dent in their forces." As he spoke he began gathering a huge amount of Reiryoku at his left shoulder. "Licht Regen!"

Equivalent to an erupting volcano, an unbelievable surge of blue hell fire rained down upon the Seireitei and the invading army in the form of the Quincy's arrows.

'3000,' Uryu thought, his eyes focused on the destruction he was causing below. 'The new amount I can shoot at a single time… nearly triple the amount I could use before. I guess I owe that old man something after all.'

Down below, both Rukia and Chad watched the brilliant display as Uryu's attack created a wall that separated both armies, allowing them a moment's reprieve.

"Nice, Uryu." Chad whispered while behind him the Shinigami roared happily.

Rukia frowned, "So this is what he was planning, this will definitely get their attention."

The attack continued on for a full minute before Uryu's eyes narrowed and he cancel the volley of Arrows faster than he would have liked.

The sound of Arrancar using sonido filled the air.

"Amazing, to be able to unleash such an attack. Am I correct in guess that you simply used that attack to draw us Numeros out?"

Uryu eyed the Arrancar emotionlessly, "Hiding behind an army just proves your cowardice. I never expected you to show your ugly face." He lied. "To be honest, I knew what you three were up to from the very start. Trying to tire the leaders of this battalion out and attack when we are too weak to defend ourselves.

Findor grinned, "Exacta." He slowly unsheathed his Zanpakuto. "You're a sharp one."

"It was obvious. Nothing more."

"It was obvious you say? I guess it was. Just as obvious as the fact that you will die her, by my blade. For the sake of Lord Primera-sama… I will kill you." The second he finished speaking, ninety percent of his hollow mask shattered and almost instantly Uryu was hit by a massive wave of reiatsu, enough to stun him. "I won't play around like I did with that Shinigami. From the very start, you get my full strength."

(Down Below)

"Which one do you want, Poww?" Ggio asked as both Numeros walked towards Rukia, and Chad, both of who had been blindsided and sent crashing into a nearby building.

"Judging by both their reiatsu, both are equal in strength. Who my opponent is means little to me. They will all meet the same end" The huge Arrancar replied staring down at the Shinigami Ggio had slain. "You shouldn't have killed them. You know Aizen's command. This invasion isn't extermination. The only Shinigami that are too obliterated are those of Vice-Captain reiatsu and above."

"Tch, stop caring about…."

Poww, despite his strength, spun around.

The ground and air cracked with a resonating wave of air pressure as Poww and Chad fists connected.

The large Arrancar locked eyes with the human, "Now that… Was a true punch."

Chad glared, "You shall be my opponent."

"Very well." Poww agreed, "But know that you have already lost. Out all the Numeros in this army… you have locked fists with the strongest one."

"It is you who have already lost. You made the mistake of taking two of my best friends." Chad countered. "Rukia!"

Rukia, who had locked blades with Ggio while the two spoke, nodded, "I got this one!"

Ggio glared at her, "Got this one? Don't get so cocky!" He raised his free hand an inch from her face and began charging a rose colored cero, "Get out of my sight, Bitch!"

Rukia's eyes widened and a second later both were engulfed in a huge explosion…

(Southern Gate id the Seireitei)

"You okay?" Rose asked as Kensei appeared beside him via shunpo.

The grey haired vizard fell to his knees, slightly exhausted. Before he could even remove his hollow mask, it shattered, stunning both of them.

"That thing… What kind of creature is it? No matter how much we attack it… It just keeps coming back for more. We haven't even hurt it yet!" Rose exclaimed.

"I just went at him with both my bankai and hollow mask activated. It wasn't even phased." Kensei whispered.

Both watched as Love, who was wielding his massive shikai, slammed the massive spike club against Allon's head and sending the monster crashing into the ground.

"You just won't stay down, will you?" Love snapped angrily as Allon started to get up.

Frustration was immediately replaced by surprise as the chimera vanished in a burst of speed and reappeared before the vizard; it's fist already coming crashing down.

'How fast!' He thought, raising Tengumaru before him to guard himself from the incoming blow.

"I don't think so…" A golden whip shot out of no where and tightened itself around Allon's raised fist.

"Rose!" Love shouted, surprised at his partners quick interception.

Rose stood behind the beast, gripping his shikai tightly.

"It's obvious what he's after! He hasn't paid the slightest bit of attention to us since the beginning of this fight. I have a hold of him, now is our chance!" He shouted, summoning his hollow mask and pulling on his shikai's hilt.

With the augmented strength his hollow powers gave him, bringing the beast soaring into the air.

Love shot into the sky directly behind him; gathering a huge amount of reiatsu into his shikai, 'Rose is right… This beast isn't trying to fight us… it's trying with all its might to enter the Seireitei! We can't let him set a single foot inside!'

"Hifuki no Koduchi!"

The second he finished speaking, Tengumaru burst into intense flames and he swung it upwards; releasing a massive, blazing, orb of flame.

Allon's remained motionless as the attack hit, engulfing him in a huge column of flames that were massive enough to engulf everything within a thousand foot radius.

"Did we get him?" Kensei asked as the three Vizards gathered together.

A mighty roared echoed from within the column of flames, causing the Vizard's eyes to narrow. The next moment they watched as the flames dispersed outwards.

Allon, his body severely scorched from the attack, had changed into his true monstrous form. It's eyes, now clearly visible, locked on the Vizards. For the first time since the beginning of the battle, Allon  
focused on them….

(12th Division HQ)

"What… a monster." Akon coughed up, crawling over to Isane.

The bright sky above them and the wreckage all around showing that the Gotei 13's army Headquarters had been brought crashing down around them.

"A monster?" The Arrancar standing before them asked curiously, he looked up to the sky and grinned. "This is where your Headquarters is correct?"

Akon cried out in anguish as he regained consciousness. Both his arms, and left leg, had been viciously  
torn off of him and was using every bit of will power to stay alive. The Arrancar had merely left him alone, longing to see his suffering.

"Akon-san!" Nanao whimpered, crawling over to the shinigami who was literally drowning in a pool of his own blood.

Szayel laughed as he stood atop a column of rubble and stared down at the groveling shinigami, "How easy… to infiltrate this place. I suppose it's too much to ask for extra guard in the one place an army needs to be successful in a war. Because your lack of planning, you have now lost communication to the various battalions around the Seireitei. See, this is a win-win for me. Aizen-sama will be please that I've brought this place down, but even more importantly." His eyes darkened, "This is the science  
division of the Gotei 13 correct… I will enjoy learning your secrets. Coming to this place has long since been an unreachable dream of mine… Long before becoming an Espada…"

"Your correct…"

Szayel smirked as a powerful source of reiatsu appeared behind him, "And you are?"

The blonde shinigami glared at the chaos the Arrancar had summoned, "Ayasegawa Yumichika… and your correct. This place isn't well guarded… For there is not a single Arrancar that can take on the Kido corps in its entirety…."

The Privaron Espada laughed uproariously when he was suddenly surrounded by a hundred shinigami of the kido corps. "Very well, I shall entertain you all for bit…"


	49. Clashing Blades

(Seireitei- Division Five Compound/ Headquarters)

In the very center of the fifth division's headquarters, where the squad members gathered for annual meetings, a large crater… smoldering from the comet-like impact against its surface. Like the outer walls defending the Seireitei, this very place was seconds away from total obliteration. Far from the outer rim, this compound was too far in the Seireitei for anyone to hear anything but the faintest whispers of only the largest explosions that the two armies created….

"Unlike my brethren," Komamura began calmly, slowly emerging from the column of debris that had been the direct result of his opponent slamming him into the ground "I have never had the opportunity to take up arms against an Espada." His eyes locked on the Arrancar.

Neliel's soft hazel eyes showed not the slightest bit of emotion, "Correct, Sajin Komamura, Captain of Division Seven. You were challenged by Choe Neng Poww, the strongest of the Numerous." She removed a strand of hair that fell over her face. "As a captain, you deserve nothing but to be brought down by the blade of an Espada. That responsibility falls to me now."

The huge captain walked up to her till he was ten feet away, his massive form nearly twice her size. "It appears you know much about us, as much as we captains know about you Espada. Neliel Tu Oderschvank, former Third Espada, and no longer in your child form. We were right to assume Aizen would use Orihime's powers of regeneration to bring back the fallen Espada."

She smiled, "Former Third?" She revealed the '8' on the back of her hand. The Captain's eyes narrowed.

"So Aizen has a few surprises."

Neliel vanished and reappeared directly behind him, thrusting her Zanpakuto towards the base of his spine.

The beast of a captain spun around, bringing his bracers up in the process and slamming it into the flat of her blade. Neliel's eyes widened just a fraction as her blade was redirected and a second later when a bone crushing punch sent her crashing into the stone walls of the courtyard's East side.

"Unlike last time, I am fighting an opponent that uses her brains. That strike… you were aiming for my spine to paralyze me, not kill me. Chad Yasutora's and Captain Zaraki's combined reports indicated that unlike the other Arrancar, you are less inclined to raise your blade."

Neliel slowly emerged from the fallen rubble with not a single scratch, "Less inclined? Yes, I guess you do know much about us Arrancar. Fortunately for you, I will not kill you as per Aizen's orders…" All of a sudden she released a massive wave of reiatsu that slammed into Komamura, stunning him slightly. "My orders come from a higher authority." Her eyes hardened while Komamura's widened in shock. "And those orders… Only require that I crush every bone in your body, forgive me, Captain."

Komamura raised his blade instantly and began releasing a huge wave of reiatsu, "Tengen!" A gigantic disembodied arm wielding a sword appeared beside him and as he brought his own blade crashing down, the massive arm mimicked the movement. Neliel ran forward as the mighty blade descended on her and lifted her own Zanpakuto in the process.

The second the two blades met, the entire Courtyard was engulfed in a massive explosion…

(Above West Rukongai)

"I warned you didn't I?" Ryuken asked staring into the column of smoke twenty feet before him. "I said I am not the type of person to go easy on anyone. Girl, you made the mistake of taking me on as your opponent. For you see, you may have invaded the Realm of Shinigami… brought its foundations crashing down upon them…. obliterated a fourth of the souls residing here and disrupting the balance of souls… You could attack their pride directly and still… my hatred for hollows far surpasses any of theirs."

After a few moments, the smoke slowly dispersed.

Lilynette was at the center of the cloud, breathing heavily with blood trailing down the right side of her face, but despite the state she was in Ryuken still raised an eyebrow.

Not only had she survived a barrage of his deadliest arrows, she was hold one in the palm of her hand.

"To be able to catch one of my holy arrows in the palm of your hands… interesting,"

Lilynette stunned him further by throwing the arrow right back at him, engulfing him in an explosion as well.

"Damn… Quincy…"Lilynette whispered, trying to take control of her breathing while she looked down at her burnt hand. '_That hurt… '_

She would be lying if she said she wasn't surprised by the intensity of Ryuken's attacks. Over confident in her new found abilities, and overly eager to try them out, she realized she had never once been in a fight when her life was on the line. While in the cloud of smoke, she had belittled herself for the mistake. _'What would Ichigo think if I lost to this guy? I have to make him proud after all!'_

"That number on your hand…"

Lilynette raised her right eyebrow and stared down at the '2' on the back of her hand, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Espada are ranked number wise, smaller the number, larger the threat. There's no way you're the second strongest Espada in Aizen's army." Ryuken explained, once more summoning his spiritual bow.

The Espada's eyes narrowed, "How pitiful, aren't Quincy supposed to hate shinigami? Your ancestors must be rolling in their graves."

It was Ryuken's turn to glare, "Foolish child, don't speak of things you know nothing about."

The Espada sneered, "Child? Do you see these?" She asked, pointing to her rather large bust. "No… forget those…" Her reiatsu began to rise, "Go ahead, and call me a child… I will call you much worse when I'm crushing your skull under the heel of my boots."

Energy immediately surged through her right fist before being released in a bullet of concentrated, bright green, reiatsu. Ryuken shot one of his spiritual arrows just as fast.

Both attacks collided a split second later, cancelling each other out in an explosion.

Lilynette used the cover of the explosion and shot forward, attempting to slam her fist into Ryuken's face. The Quincy caught her fist with little ease, and with the slightest movement, sent her spiraling over him.

"Damn Quincy!" She spat, quickly regaining her balance and charging a neon green cero from her left eye. Before she could even fire it off her eyes widened in disbelief as Ryuken vanished from her sight and reappeared directly behind her; an arrow aimed directly at her head. She cancelled out the cero, "Damn your fast."

She used Sonido to appear on his right side, her fist, charged with bright green lightening, cocked back to release a point blank Bala, "But so am I. I may not be as strong as Stark, but I'm more than enough to take you one."

Ryuken put distance between them.

"You see, there are several of the Espada that specialize in a certain set of skills. You see, Neliel's sensory technique, Pesquisa, is the most developed among us. Halibel's skills with Sonido are second to only the Primera. Stark is the most dangerous when Cero is involved. Me?" She smiled, her fist crackling with green electricity, "Out of all the Espada, not a single one matches my skills using Bala." She launched the bullet of compressed green energy instantly, "Behold! The technique ****** taught me! Bala Obliteracion!"

Ryuken's eye widened in surprise by not only what he heard, but also as the Bala, which was already moving fast enough to create velocity rings around it suddenly multiplied into over three hundred clones of the original.

'Did I hear her correctly?' He asked himself, swiftly raising his bow. "Klavier!"

Countless arrows shot towards the bala's and the two techniques hit a second later, filling the skies with countless explosions that reached a quarter of a mile long…

(Barren Wasteland that was once West Rukongai)

"Why won't you stay down?" Yoruichi shouted, slamming her fist into her opponent for what felt like the thousandth time. A crashing 'boom', reminiscent of thunder, echo'd though the entire area where West Rukongai had been. Now, naught but a barren wasteland of debris and destruction, the noise feel on deaf ear.

Wonderweiss, who had shown that he possess the most resilient Hierro out of all Arrancar to date, tanked each and every one of her blows. The simple fact that each of her attacks was strong enough to turn skyscrapers into a large pile of rubble showed her more than enough to explain the real strength of the small Arrancar.

"No matter how much I…"

Her voice cut out as Wonderweiss, blindly reached out to grab her throat; something he had done several times in the past. Like before, the Captain clutched his wrist with her right hand, and punched him with her left.

'_No matter how much I beat this kid down… It's like he doesn't feel a thing!'_ She whispered in her head, _'This type of opponent… He's not nearly what I expected when h heard the reports. Is he really the one that was able to hold off the Vizards during the last war? Am I really going to have to use….'_

All inner thoughts stopped, and all movement ceased, as her fist connected to solid earth.

'_What?'_

Wonderweiss was staring up at her with a blank expression, his head cocked slightly to the side.

'_He… dodged?' She wondered in shock, 'at the speed I was moving? He d…' _

Without being able to finish her thought a force of unbelievable power, far more powerful than any hit she had ever experienced before, impacted against her face causing her to see black as she was sent rocketing clear across the battlefield a full two miles away.

Wonderweiss, his fist outstretched before him, stared at his fist curiously before slowly getting up off the ground; acting as if he had merely tripped and not as if he had just suffered through a barrage of blows that could have leveled a city.

"Ohhh" He moaned softly, looking around as if he was wondering where Yoruichi had gone. He slowly twirled several times in place before facing the massive trail of dust and debris that the Captain had left in her wake. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" Without a care in the world, the Cuatro Espada slowly walked the path that would lead him directly to the shinigami…

(Two Miles Away)

'_How,'_ Yoruichi clutched her face as pain wrecked her entire body, feeling as if every inch of her skull had just been shattered. '_How… I must have been punching him for ten minutes straight… and not a_ _single time he dodged….'_ She coughed, struggling to get back up from the pile of debris she had crashed into. _'And the moment I let my guard down, even if it was for a split second, he was able to do this to_ _me.'_ She slowly managed to get up on one knee, her left hand still clutching her face as she stared down the trail of dust she had created. _'He saw something in my eyes…something that told him it was the perfect time to counter. Could it be he was waiting for that opening that entire time?'_

Her eyes narrowed.

'_How stupid of me, he was the one that stopped the Vizards. I guess the reports are correct.'_ She felt blood trickling down the side of her face from her forehead. _'I should have used the Anti-Heirro Armor_ _Urahara made for me right before they took him. I should have gone all out from the beginning.'_ She shrugged her Captain's Haori off, throwing it carelessly on the ground beside her.

She could sense his reiatsu slowly coming towards her and carefully began preparing.

(Ten Minutes Later)

After what felt like an eternity, Wonderweiss reached where the trail of dust had settled. Without caring the slightest bit about where Yoruichi had gone, he released a softened moan before taking a single step forward. He froze again as his eyes finally landed on her; his head cocking to the side, curious as to Yoruichi's new appearance.

"It took you a while, kid."

Yoruichi stood thirty feet away, here appearance drastically different than before. Having stripped herself of her Captain's Haori and her shinigami robes, she wore nothing but a tight, sleeveless, black leotard. Upon her limbs, a set of steel gloves and boots, Armor that would pierce even an Espada's armor.

"It's a good thing," Yoruichi began calmly, slowly walking towards the Arrancar. "That I happened to be your opponent. The other's have… a moral code against fighting children. You Hollows don't age. You can be a thousand years old and they still wouldn't touch you because of your appearance." Her eyes hardened, "I'm not like that. I won't hold back… I won't soften the blows that come." The ground beneath her began cracking as her reiatsu increased. "It's a pity, the only thing I regret about finishing this fight is knowing that I chose to defeat the only Arrancar not capable of speech. I won't be able to interrogate you about anything…. About where you took Urahara, If Inoue is even safe... If Ichigo is still alive…"

She stopped the second she finished speaking, her eyes narrowing further as she saw "something" in the Espada's eyes.

'Wh….'

For the first time in his entire history as an Arrancar, Wonderweiss's eye hardened; showing sign of life.

"K…K…Kurosa….Kurosaki Ich….go- sama."

Yoruichi's eyes widened in disbelief, "What?"

Without explanation Wonderweiss shot forward, slamming his leg into her ribs. Countering just as fast, the she grabbed a hold of the attacking leg and sent him spiraling against the ground. He recovered; somersaulting backwards off one hand before charging her again.

"You've gotten faster all of a sudden!" She shouted, slamming her steel coated fist into the Arrancar's abdomen.

Wonderweiss let out a startled groan as her fist connected, throwing up a fairly large amount of blood as he was sent crashing into the ground.

'_I drew blood!' _She exclaimed in the back of her mind, taking to opportunity to cause as much damage to the Arrancar as possible and shooting after him. Moving at blinding speeds, she shot past his helpless form and cocked her fist back.

Wonderweiss, who was still crashing down the path Yoruichi sent him on, awkwardly spun on the ground and came to an awkward halt; freezing just inches from the Captain's fist.

"Damn it!"

Without pause Wonderweiss opened his mouth, releasing an instantaneous purple cero that engulfed the shinigami instantly.

The sound of shunpo filled the air as Yoruichi appeared directly the left of the cero, her steel armored hands cross before. She sneered, her body smoking and scorched slightly from the few moments she had been within the cero's range.

'_This one… I can't predict his movements. Their too erratic; even with my speed I can't follow. And after finally drawing blood… he was still able to recover quickly and counter with that cero. And even more disturbing… did I hear him right? Ichigo-sama? What the hell could that mean?'_

After a few more moments Wonderweiss cancelled out the cero, grinning happily as his eyes locked on her. "Ohhh…. Uuuuuaaaaahhhh…"

"I guess I have no choice," Yoruichi snapped angrily, releasing a massive wave of reiatsu that sent Wonderweiss skidding back several yards. "SHUNKO!"

"OHHHHHHHA!" The Espada shouted as Yoruichi was engulfed in pressurize kido that took the form of blinding white lightening that was so potent that the area around her quaked violently.

"Sorry, but you're not going to survive another minute. Farewell, Espada…"

(9th Division District Courtyard)

"Hado # 32 Okasen!" Tessai shouted in a controlled tone, raising his hand out before him. Before he could even finish speaking he released wide arc of yellow energy at the Arrancar, who stood in the center of the Ninth Division's Courtyard; his back to the Captain.

Before the beam even got close enough, the Espada shrugged his shoulder and Tessai watched emotionlessly as a hexagonal shaped barrier materialized between the kido and Arrancar.

The explosion that followed engulfed the courtyard and everything within one hundred yards north of the kido's origin.

When the kido finally died down, the Kido master stared. The Arrancar stood perfectly still, having not moved an inch despite the severity of the attack.

'_Without even looking my way… He was able to summon the kido to protect himself. He hasn't moved a single inch since he brought us here, and even that was a feat I was not capable. An Arrancar… I have never even knew they were capable to perform the Kido arts… and to perform a spatial displacement kido to separate me from Aizen. Can Aizen really have trained an Espada to be a Kido practitioner of such skill?'_

"Hado # 54 Haien!" He continued, releasing a orb of purple energy that would disintegrate anything it touched.

For the first time since the battle had started, the Arrancar moved; if only slightly.

The Espada allowed the orb to get within an inch of connecting with the back of his head, before cocking his head slightly to the left; dodging the kido so fast it was as if he hadn't even moved at all.

'_And his reflexes are surreal!'_ Tessai thought to himself_. 'I have no choice though. I can't capture him alive and go easy on him at the same time…'_

(Flashback Yamamoto talks to Tessai about capturing an Espada and interrogating them since he is the lead torture specialist in the Seireitei)

"Forgive me, Captain Commander. I have to come at him with pure killing intent. At least until I can perform "that" kido. Thank you, Urahara. Hado # 63 Raikoho!" He raised his right arm, releasing a wave of yellow energy that was so potent that everything within a 50 yard radius began shaking. "Hado # 73 Soren Sokatsui!" He finished, lifting his left arm and launching two torrents of blue spiritual fire.

Despite watching the next events in disbelief, Tessai was already moving.

The motionless Arrancar suddenly sprung to life when Tessai first kido, Raikoho, got close enough. Once more, without turning around and with a simple swing of his hand, the Espada batted the massive beam like it was a fly; redirecting it and causing massive destruction to the Ninth Division's eastern quadrant. When the two blue waves of energy came at him from both his right and left side, he held out his arms to either side; halting the power kido blasts with nothing but his bare hands.

Tessai immediately appeared before him, his palm a few inches from the Arrancar's chest.

Despite not being able to see the Arrancar's full face, he could see it's lower half. He was grinning, as if he was having the time of his life trying to keep Tessai's kido at bay.

"Hado # 63 Sajo Sabaku!"

Two things happened simultaneous. The Arrancar was suddenly bound by powerful golden chains, and the level 73 kido he had been keeping at bay detonated; engulfing not only him but the entire courtyard in a massive explosion.

'_Now's my chance!'_ Tessai realized, quickly muttering under his breath; his reiatsu rising slowly.

"How amusing…" A demonic voice echo'd over the roar of the explosion that still continued. It took Tessai a second to realize it was the Espada. The Captain immediately stopped muttering under his breath and watched in shock as the explosion dispersed, revealing the cloaked Arrancar amongst the rubble. Not a single scratch on him and surrounded by a golden barrier.

'_He was able to use a barrier kido under such circumstances! Not a single shinigami I know can perform such a complex kido so fast and without an incantation. Is it possible… that this Arrancar is more skilled in Kido than I? He can cast them with a simple gesture, and the speed in which casts them…'_

"Is that the best you can do, Tessai Tsukabishi?" The espada asked curiously, arms outstretched to his sides. Look around," Tessai's eyes narrowed the destruction Tessai had caused had left the Ninth Division district of the Seireitei completely destroyed, "You've caused far more destruction to your city than I."

"Don't patronize me, Arrancar!" Tessai snapped; for the first time displaying a sense of anger in his tone. "I knew of your plans the second you teleported us here. You and your army plan to reduce the Seireitei to naught but dust and ruble. How Naïve! Hado # 4 Byakurai!"

The Arrancar held up his arm before him, his forearm taking the brunt of the concentrated steam of blue lightening, "Don't insult me with such low level kido." He whispered emotionlessly after the kido detonated.

"Do you and your army truly think you can destroy what has stood for countless years?" Tessai continued, muttering kido spells under his breath, "Even if you reduced every inch of this city to dust…" He released a stream of black fire that the Espada parried with a wave of white fire. Both kido cancelled each other out. "Even if you kill every single shinigami within these walls…" Golden chains once more restrained the Arrancar for a few moments before he shattered the chains with little ease. "Even if you pollute the very air… you can never destroy the spirit and Symbol of peace that the Seireitei presents!" The Captain firm planted both feet on the ground and raised up both his hands, "We will never fall! Hado # 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" He shouted, firing a gigantic, blue, electricity blast of spiritual energy.

'_That kido… I've almost finished its preparation time, just a little more...'_

The Espada barely had time to react; lifting his right arm up and stunning the Kido master by literally diving the colossal blast in two without the slightest look of concern on his face.

The kido lasted for thirty seconds; destroying a massive section of the shinigami district, before finally dying down; in the end, the Espada stood before Tessai, grinning mockingly at the Captain. "Such an amusing speech. Very distracting… And you called me naïve?" He slowly made his way towards the Shinigami. "I have successfully countered every kido spell you have sent my way, can use Kido without uttering a single word, and have proven that my skills match even yours," he shook his head, "What makes you think I wouldn't have been able to sense the kido you've slowly been implanting in me for the past few minutes?"

Tessai's eyes widened in disbelief, "You knew all along?"

"Come now, what's with the fake look of disbelief?" The Espada smirked, "After all… You succeeded didn't you? I've run out of time to counter…"

Tessai reacted quickly, slamming his hands together. 'He's right… It's too late for him now. With this… I'll have plenty of time to interrogate him at my leisure!'

Almost instantly a massive, green, hexagonal-shaped barrier engulfed the cloaked Espada.

"This battle is over," Tessai whispered. The Espada reached out to touch the barrier and swiftly flinched as the barrier shocked him with a wave of compressed electricity. "You will find no counter to this kido. Urahara, the man who invented this, truly is a genius. A kido that transcends any before it... Having studied your hollows Negacion technique, he was finally able to replicate its properties. It was originally meant for use on Aizen."

The Arrancar grinned demonically.

"Grin all you want, but the fact will not chance. I have you isolated in a different dimension, by an impenetrable barrier. No matter how well Aizen trained you in the Art of Kido, he could have never taught you how to cancel such an absolute Ki…"

"I know," The Espada interrupted.

Tessai frowned, "Wh…"

"I know this kido is absolute," He continued, his voice softening; sounding less demonic with each word spoken. "Afterall…"

The Captain's eyes widened, 'That voice!' The Espada raised his hand, and Tessai watched in horror as the impenetrable kido shattered into countless pieces. "Impossible!"

As the shards of the barrier feel all around them, the Espada reached for the hood of his cloak and pulled it back.

"After all… I was the one who invented it." Urahara explained, grinning demonically at his long time friend.

Tessai just stood, unable to comprehend what was going on, "K….Kisuke?"

(Las Noches- Tower Five- Throne room)

"Are you sure, you don't require anything further, Master?" The Sin Numeros asked, kneeling before the throne that was reserved only for Aizen's use. The Arrancar didn't dare meet her master's eyes, opting to keep her eyes directly on the floor below her. It took all of her will power not to shake in his presence, due to the fear he instilled. His wrath was legendary amongst the Espada.

"Go…" He whispered, his eyes closed.

She nodded, "Of course Master,"

She stood up, and made to walked away, albeit hesitantly.

"Is there something you want?" Her master asked darkly.

"I…I… I was just wondering, M'lord. What if things were to go south for Aizen and the other Espada? What if he were to come back and catch you…."

"What?"

Her only visible eyes widened, "Sorry, I didn't mean…" A hand touched her shoulder, causing her to jump.

"Neomi-san…"

The Arrancar spun around fearfully, "O….Orihime-sama!"

Orihime smiled happily at the Arrancar, "Perhaps you should go, he isn't in the best mood right now... Isn't that right, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo, who was sitting upon "HIS" throne, slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the two.

"Y…Yes…. Orihime-sama!" the Sin Numeros exclaimed, running down the long flight of steps that led up to the throne.

Watching her go, Orihime smiled softly before turning towards Ichigo, "Are you okay, Kurosaki-kun."

The Primera stood up from the throne, and looked over towards her, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She frowned, "Well, it's almost time. Isn't it?"

Ichigo smirked, "We still have a while yet. Come here."

She walked over to him, "Huh?"

"You don't seem the slightest bit worried."

"Of course not. I trust that Kurosaki-kun will make the right choice. I already told you… I'll stay with you til the end. I only wish… Please take me with you."

"We've gone over this, it's too dangerous. I need you far away from the battle. It's why I need you to go to the human world for a while. Away from Las Noches and the Soul Society."

She frowned, "I… I don't want to, but… I guess I have no choice, do I?"

Ichigo nodded, "It will be your last chance to say goodbye to Tatsuki, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chizuru, and anyone else you care for. If you truly wish to stay with me, you won't be able to see them again after this war. It will be too dangerous.

Her eyes grew sad, "When do you want me to go?"

"Now" Ichigo whispered softly.

Orihime smiled sadly and her eyes fell to the floor, "Okay"

Without another word, she slowly turned around and "poked" the air before her.

Ichigo watched, impressed, as a Garganta ripped open right before her, "So you finally learned it."

She stuck her tongue out, "You taught me well, Kurosaki-kun."

The Primera snapped his fingers and, instantly, Orihime was greeted by four female Sin Numeros, "Go with her, but don't draw attention to yourselves. You will obey her command while in the Human world, is that understood?"

A chorus of 'Yes, Lord Primera' echo'd in the throne room.

"Then go."

Orihime waved happily as both she and her guard entered the Garganta, which slammed shut after the last Sin Numeros entered.

Alone again, Ichigo slowly walked back over to the throne and sat down, his eyes down cast.

His entire life passed through his mind, memories as a human, as a shinigami…. As a hollow. After today, things would change… forever.

"The calm before the storm. One hour… I will give Aizen one more hour."

(Garganta)

"Orihime-sama…" A Sin Numeros spoke up.

"Yes?" Orihime asked softly, slowly walking down the path of concentrated spiritual energy she had created in the torrent of blackness within the Garganta.

"When we enter the Human world, where would you wish us to stay?"

Orihime frowned, "We aren't going to the Human world."

All four of the Sin Numeros's eyes widened in shock, "But Lord Primera-sama said…!"

"I know what he said, he wants me to be safe, but I have to see this with my own eyes."

"See what?"

Her eyes hardened, "I have to see if he was telling the truth. I have to see if Soul Society really will turn their backs to Ichigo, after all he's done for them. Maybe if I spoke with the Captain Commander… Maybe if…" She shook her head, "W…We…We're going to the Seireitei…."


	50. Spit On Their Pride

(Communications Division- Battalion #1)

"Please! Please repeat! This is the commander of Communications Division! Please repeat your last message! I will broadcast it through to the other members of this Division!" Uzimo, Commander of the Communications Divisions, shouted into the mouth piece over the roar of the explosions that echo'd all around him and the twenty members of his battalion.

"_Repeat!"_ A voice shouted in his ear piece. Uzimo's eyes widened as explosion rang out around the voice coming through his ear piece.

'Whoever it is, they're clearly under attack! Judging from the strength of the signal, it towards the center of the Seireitei! Has the enemy truly advanced so far?'

"_I repeat! This is Ayasegawa Yumichika! Vice-Captain of Division 3! The Twelfth Division, who doubled as this invasion's Intelligence Division, is currently under attack by a former Espada!"_ Uzimo's eyes widened further, _"The Members of the Intelligence Team have been all but wiped out!"_

"But Head Quarters was supposed to be guarded by the Kido division!" Another member of the communications squad shouted.

"_I don't have time to explain!"_ Yumichika shouted through the listening device as another explosion rang out in the distance. _"We've lost all communications here! The Kido Corps and I are trying to keep the former Espada at bay! And Every Vice- Captain level and above are in the midst of fighting their own battle and can no longer lead their divisions!"_

"_Vice-Captain Ayasegawa! We can't hold him off! Ackkk!" _A voice shouted after Yumichika finished speaking.

"_Bloom! Ruri'iro__!"_ Kira shouted angrily. Unknown to Uzimo, the shinigami Vice-Captain had just seen a member of the Kido Corps get decapitated by Szayel. _"Damn it! U__zimo! You need to set up communications around the Seireitei!"_

"Vice-Captain Yumichika!" The Commander shouted over explosion, not knowing if Kira was receiving the message, "Your message has been received loud and clear! Your situation is critical and since we will not be able to transmit messages to the Captain's currently in battle, we will attach transmittal blades to the battlefields so that the Vice-Captains and battalion leaders around the Seireitei can communicate with their…" He shut up as static erupted from his ear piece, "Vice-Captain Yumichika?" His eyes narrowed and lightly tapped his ear piece, "Vice-Captain Yumichika! Do you copy?" The static transmission cut out a few times before growing louder, "Vice- Captain Yumi…."

The static suddenly stopped.

"Vice…."

Sadistic laughter echoed through Uzimo's ear piece.

"_You must forgive the Vice Captain,"_ Szayel's voice echoed into the Commander's ear, causing the shinigami to stop atop of the next building he jumped onto. He held up his hand, signaling for his battalion to do the same.

"No… No way!

"_He can't be reached at the moment. And I would love to speak more, but… I'm sure you already know. I'm busy at the moment." _The former Espada continued, chuckling slightly, _"And with him gone, your Headquarters no longer has shinigami that can count for fighting power. Go ahead and set those transmittal blades, but spread the word. You're Intelligence Division and three Vice-Captains have __been wiped off the face of the Seireitei. You… have already lost."_ The second he finished speaking, the static returned.

Uzimo's glared before tuning his ear piece so that the Communication's battalions throughout the Seireitei could hear him. With a heavy heart, he whispered…

"The Seireitei…. has fallen into Code Black…"

(Central 46 Compound)

"Two… Captains…" Ulquiorra whispered uncaringly, staring across the small body of water at Zaraki and Byakuya.

Zaraki grinned, "Tch, this guy didn't even bat an eyelash at your last attack, Kuchiki! Clearly you don't have what it takes to take this guy on."

Byakuya glanced at the Captain, "Such fooli…"

Ulquiorra moved appearing before the Captain of the Eleventh Division; ramming his elbow into Zaraki's abdomen faster than he could react and sending him crashing into the building around them.

"Talking is for the weak." The Espada whispered, "And I sense I am standing in the presence of two, fully, competent Captains. Do not expect me to hold back in the slightest."

Byakuya, who could have easily intercepted the Espada before he had hit Zaraki, remained emotionless before the entrance to Central 46.

"Go easy? Such foolishness. Do not think for even a second you can toy with the likes of me." He slowly held his blade up before him, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

The Espada watched as the blade shattered into countless "petals" and shot towards him. "Coming at me with a mere shikai? Now that is foolish…" Using his speed, he avoided the incoming attack with ease and shot towards the shinigami, unsheathing his Zanpakto in the process.

Before he got close enough, his eyes shot to the left and upwards.

A massive slab of stone, the size of a small building, had been hurled towards him.

Without pausing for even a second, Ulquiorra rose the index finger of his free hand and released an released an instantaneous Cero that reduced the stone to rubble with at the same time slashing at Byakuya, who used shunpo to evade the slash.

The Espada quickly pointed his finger at the building that lead into Central 46 and released another cero.

"Bakudo #81 Danku!" Byakuya shouted.

A split second before Ulquiorra's Cero hit, an energy barrier materialized; despite taking a majority of the cero's power, the barrier was no where near strong enough and shattered into countless pieces.

Before the Espada could make another attempt at attacking the entrance, Zaraki appeared from within the lifted dust of the last explosion; bringing his blade crashing down.

Ulquiorra eyes widened slightly, realizing how much power Zaraki was about to put behind his Zanpakuto. He barely had time to raise his own and intercept the attack, engulfing them both in an explosion.

"So you can throw a decent blow… and block a strike from me with a single hand." Zaraki grinned. Sparks rained down on them as the edges of their Zanpakuto grinded against each other. As the dust settle, Ulquiorra could see the stream of blood trailing down the Captain's forehead, "If that's the best you can do, you'll never beat me!"

Ulquiorra made to point his finger directly into Zaraki's face, but stopped when Senbonzakura's petal's abruptly appeared from behind the brutal Captain. Before he could react, the Espada watched in surprise as both his arms were suddenly sliced up by Byakuya's countless "petals"; his blood spraying out around him.

"Tch, damn you Byakuya, don't get in my way!" Zaraki shouted angrily as Ulquiorra separated blades from him and shot back, putting distance between him and the two Captains.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were showing this Espada Compassion. It's obvious that you aren't taking this as seriously as it should be."

Zaraki raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"They way you're softening your blows… toying around…" Byakuya revealed.

It was in that moment that Ulquiorra realized that this battle would be far harder than he had originally thought. 'He wasn't using his full strength? This battle is far different than when I fought Kurosaki…'

While Zaraki had monstrous strength, Byakuya was a brilliant tactician and would be able to find opening in his fighting form.

"And if you are being compassionate let me be the one to tell you that you this… these "Espada" are planning on mercilessly killing us Captain's." The Sixth Division Captain continued, "They are enemies who have stepped all over our pride as Shinigami of the Gotei Thirteen. Crush him…"

Zaraki grinned demonically, "I guess you do have a point."

"From this point forward," Byakuya summoned Senbonzakura's petals back to him, reforming his blade, "We shall fight together to defend the Central 46. We will not let his step a single foot in their domain. Can you agree to this?"

Both Captain's readied their blades, "I'll lead though" Zaraki snapped angrily.

Byakuya eyed him, "Very well"

Both Shinigami and the Arrancar shot towards each other.

The second Zaraki and Ulquiorra crossed blades; Byakuya appeared behind the latter and thrust his blade forward.

Without even looking the Espada batted the tip of the blade away with the back of his wrist and spun around.

What followed was the most brilliant display of swordsmanship that the Seireitei had ever seen. While Byakuya released a flurry of fast paced strikes, Zaraki's brutish blows sent the Espada skidding around the clearing. All the while, Ulquiorra matched them blow for blow; using not only his Zanpakuto, but his Hierro enhanced hand to counter their strikes.

Both Captains circled him with relentless abandon, displaying a form of team work that no one could believe the two could muster.

"This guys good!" Zaraki shouted as Ulquiorra sliced his left bicep before quickly parrying Byakuya's blade.

The Espada glared as the taller shinigami clutched his throat and spun, sending him hurtling into the buildings behind him.

Byakuya trailed after him, releasing Senbonzakura once more.

Ulquiorra quickly recovered as he crashed into a third set of white buildings, narrowly avoiding the released shikai that he vaulted over.

The Sixth Division Captain looked up, watching as the Espada, mid vault, pointed his finger towards him. To counter the Cero that was to come, he lifted his hand, "Hado # 33 Sokat…!" His eyes widened as Ulquiorra vanished and reappeared, grabbing a hold of his wrist and kneed him into the gut.

In turn, the Captain grabbed a hold of the Espada's wrist despite wincing in pain.

Zaraki, knowing what Byakuya was giving him an opening, raised his blade, and moved; bringing his blade crashing down engulfing the three of them in a massive explosion.

Everything within a five block radius was brought to ruin by the attack; releasing a huge column of dust into the air.

For a few moments there was dead silence until finally…

Ulquiorra shout out of the cloud of debris, falling to his right knee as he did so.

"Impressive," He whispered, starring down at his arm, or lack thereof…

As the dust slowly dispersed, he looked up.

Both Captains stood side by side. Despite the Espada losing his arm, Byakuya had received the slightest bit of damage as well; his right arm scorched from the intensity of Zaraki's attack.

"That going to hold you back?"

Ulquiorra eyed him darkly, "Don't think something as small as this would change anything."

"I wasn't speaking to you," Zaraki replied.

Byakuya eyed him, "To whom are you referring? Don't thing so highly of yourself that you can inflict any injury that will stop me from performing anything but my upmost best."

The other Captain chuckled, "Exactly what I wanted to hear, we're done here... Go ahead and finish him."

Byakuya eyed Ulquiorra, who slowly stood back up, emotionlessly, "Are you really so foolish as to believe that this Espada is anywhere near finished? He was the former Cuatro Espada and obviously from the "5" on the back of his hand he is the Quinto now. The number changes nothing. From our records, behind Aizen's former top three, he was the strongest. We can't let him release."

"Don't tell me you're worried."

"These words are the very words I spoke to Ichigo. There are two things forbidden under the great dome of Las Noches."Ulquiorra began, "The first is an Espada's Grand Rey Cero… and the second is for any Espada of my rank or above to use Resurreccion."

"Why would you tell us something so irrelevant to this battle?" Byakuya asked curiously.

"Because I was under the impression that Las Noches is the equivalent to the Seireitei." As he finished speaking the Captain's watched in shock as Ulquiorra's missing limb suddenly regenerated and he held up his blade before him. "If I use Resurreccion… What would happen to this place?"

Byakuya's eyes widened and immediately shot towards the Espada, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

At the same time Byakuya's "petals" shot towards him, Zaraki was close behind, ready to slicing into the Espada's chest.

Ulquiorra swiftly raised his blood covered hand and jumped into the air, "Grand Rey Cero!"

Both Captains watched in disbelief as they were hit by a massive wave of reiatsu and a second later they were engulfed by a lightening infused neon green cero.

The resulting explosion destroyed everything within a mile radius.

(Several minutes later)

The dust settled after a few moments, revealing both Captain's had taken the Espada exclusive cero dead on. Their clothes were severely torn and scorched, and blood trailed down various parts of their body. Still, they stood as if nothing had occurred.

"Not bad at all," Zaraki sneered, looking upward, "You're definitely stronger than the former Quinto Espada that I defeated in Las Noches. Worlds apart even."

Ulquiorra glared down at the two, "To take my Grand Rey Cero at so close a range…"

"Don't underestimate us." Byakuya whispered.

The Espada's eyes narrowed as his battle with Ichigo flashed in the back of his mind, "Never again… Never again will I underestimate someone. Enclose…"

Zaraki's and Byakuya's eyes widened. They were too far away to reach him in time.

"Murcielago…"

Both Captains watched in disbelief as Ulquiorra was engulfed by pitch black reiatsu and all around them they were showered by a rain shower of bright green reishi.

Never before had they felt such raw and potent reiatsu in their entire existence as shinigami.

"Im… possible." Byakuya whispered and the ground shook violently from the strength of Ulquiorra's release..

Zaraki sneered, "To think Aizen had some decent Arrancar in his army."

As the immense reiatsu began to stabilize and the green "rain" died down, Ulquiorra emerged. Large black bat wings broke through the torrent of black reiatsu. Ulquiorra's hair had grown longer and wilder, and the remains of his hollow mask centered atop his head, with two large horns extending outward to the sides towards the front. The lines on his face became black, broader, and more triangular and his fingernails lengthened. His Arrancar attire changed as well, becoming more form fitting and closed at the top, and more like a robe towards the bottom.

Ulquiorra eyes glared down at the two, "Behold, my…."

"Bankai!" Byakuya exclaimed, dropping Senbonzakura into the ground before him while Zaraki ripped off his eye patch, both releasing their full power instantly.

Zaraki; released a column of bright yellow reiatsu that reach into the very sky, taking on the shape of a demonic skull.

Byakuya; releasing a truly colossal wave of countless "petals"

Both would have struck fear into even the strongest of foes.

The Espada eyed them emotionlessly. Despite the enormity of their reiatsu and the grandeur of its display…. It still paled in comparison to his own…

"Your pride that you Shinigami speak so fondly of…. For this point forward, I shall crush it until it is naught but dust scattered in the wind.

(100 meters above the 1st Division's Headquarters)

"In response to seeing my real Bankai," Shunsui began, standing face to face with Stark, "You will not see it. Not here."

The Segunda eyed him carefully, "You mean you won't release it where your reiatsu can reach out towards the shinigami currently fighting in the Seireitei."

Ukitake and Shunsui glanced at each other, 'He knows…'

"So I was right in assuming that Aizen revealed the true powers of my Zanpakuto to you."

"The ability to transform children games into reality. Out of all the Zanpakuto within the Gotei Thirteen, yours is the most troublesome to deal with in a straight battle. But your Bankai, not even Aizen knows what it is, only that you will not release it where it could be seen by others." Stark glanced at Halibel. "Before this invasion Aizen ordered me to do two things. One… Do not allow Unohana to assist the two of you by any means. And two…. Ensure that Ukitake Jushiro, Shunsui Kyoraku, and Unohana Retsu, do not initiate Bankai."

"When you separated us from Aizen just now…. You weren't doing it so that we wouldn't be disturbed by the others. You were doing it so that we were close enough to our subordinates. Without even crossing blades with me, you have already separated me from using my Bankai" Shunsui realized, '_And_ _Aizen_ _revealed_ _the_ _true_ _abilities_ _of_ _my_ _Zanpakuto_. _That's_ _no_ _good_, _what_ _else_ _did_ _he_ _tell_ _them_?

Ukitake frowned, '_These_ _guys_ _came_ _prepared_. _Shunsui_ _will_ _never_ _use_ _Bankai_ _so_ _close_ _to_ _others_. _And_ _my_ _Bankai_…' Before he could even finish his thought, Stark vanished via sonido. 'SO FAST!' "Kyoraku!" He shouted worriedly.

Stark reappeared less than a second later, crouched before the motionless captain, his right hand out stretched before him that was fashioned in the shape of a gun.

Kyoraku swiftly cocked his head to the right, dodging the bright white cero; that was surprisingly the size of a quarter in diameter. Despite the surprise of seeing such a small yet powerful cero, the captain brought both of his Zanpakuto crashing down on the Segunda.

Ukitake made to use shunpo and assist Shunsui, but swiftly spun around; holding up his left blade in the process and absorbing the huge condensed wave of energy that Halibel had launched towards him.

'This attack! Not a cero… she's used it before, but it wasn't nearly as powerful! I can still absorb…'

The Captain's eyes widened when, the second before he finished absorbing Halibel's attack, she appeared before him; slashing to separate his right arm from his body. He moved, just in time for her blade to only pierce the first inch of his flesh.

He jumped back the second Shunsui appeared by his side.

"They're… stronger than last time." Shunsui whispered, revealing that his small skirmish with Stark had left him with blood covering the right side of his face. "Are you okay, Ukitake?"

The White-haired Captain nodded staring at the quarter sized hole going through his old friends shoulder, "I was going to ask you that. I'm fine…"

"You underestimated us, Captain." Stark whispered walking up next to Halibel.

Shunsui smiled softly, "This isn't good. They have learned a few new tricks…"

"You underestimate yourself, Captain." Stark countered, appearing to Halibel's right; his left forearm bleeding slightly.

The Tercera Espada glanced at her partner's injury, "Injured already, Stark?"

The Segunda smirked, "He's one of the higher ups," He glanced at Katen Kyokotsu, "And that's not all. His Shikai is troublesome. It makes our strength matter for nothing. Whoever wins the game lives. If you lose, you die. Be careful. Everything within his shikai's reiatsu boundary is forced to play along. Even with our enhanced powers, victory may not be within our reach."

"My oh my, you truly do have a grasp on my Zanpakuto's abilities. How sharp you are…." Shunsui stated, slightly surprised by how well Stark grasped his abilities.

"And you… you can absorb attacks, but while absorbing you leave yourself open to an opponent fast enough to reach you before your absorption technique ends. A devastating drawback to your shikai." Halibel whispered, openly revealing the weakness of Ukitake's shikai.

The white-hair-captain's eyes narrowed, "We'll have to move carefully from here on out. These are not the same Espada we fought before…"

"Yeah,"

Silence passed between the four, neither making the first move before…

Shunsui suddenly vanished, appearing before both Espada, "Takeoni!"

Stark swiftly unsheathed his blade and "blocked" Shunsui's blow. His eyes widened when the force behind the strike was no where near as powerful as what it should have been, sending him plummeting into the 1st divisions courtyard with enough force to create a huge crater.

Halibel shot towards Shunsui just as fast, using the opening the Captain gave her to move in for the finishing blow.

"Above!"

Halibel's eyes narrowed as a shadow passed overhead. Without even a second to look up, she felt a blindingly painful blow at the base of her neck. She followed Stark's path, slamming into the courtyard just as hard.

"I warned you didn't I?" Stark whispered kneeling beside his fallen comrade.

Halibel got up to one knee and rubbed the base of her neck, "That strike, it felt as if he had barely tapped me. But the blow itself…"

"I've already said, everyone within the domain of his Zanpakuto's reiatsu is forced to play by the game. Even that other Captain is forced to play by those rules. Our problem is that we won't know what the game's rules are…" As Stark finished speaking, the dust of their impact finally settled, revealing the two Captain's on the edge of the crater, looking down at them. "Isn't that right, Captain?"

Shunsui eyed him, instead of answering he replied, "Takeoni, in that game, whoever is higher up "wins". A simple hit from someone above you will multiple the power of the hit countless times. Just like Ukitake just revealed."

"These two are good. Their teamwork is impress…"

Ukitake sudden swing his right blade, releasing a huge wave of white reiatsu towards them.

Halibel immediately recognized it as the attack she had launched at him before.

"Wasn't that "La Gota?"" Stark shouted over the roared of the explosion, after they used sonido to escape the energy wave's path.

"He absorbed it earlier."

"Take…!" Shunsui appeared before Halibel faster than she could react, his eyes widened when he realized two things. One, she wasn't even acknowledging his presence and two… he felt Stark's reiatsu appear above him.

"What?" He spun around.

Stark, his hand in the shape of a gun, was already charging a white cero inches from his face. "You won't win this game twice in a row, captain."

A shower of sparks showered the two as Halibel countered Ukitake's Zanpakuto with her own, "You won't back him up this time."

Shunsui vanished, dodging the cero by less than a second.

"You came prepared this time." Shunsui shouted, crossing blades with the Segunda.

Stark released several instantaneous cero's in a row. The Captain dodged each one and locked blades with him again.

"Would you expect anything less?" The Espada asked, parrying both blades abruptly and releasing his miniature cero from his finger tips. This time the cero hit, piercing Shunsui three inches below his heart and sending him crashing into the 1st division building below.

Ukitake swiftly lifted his left blade, unable to assist Shunsui, as Halibel's Zanpakuto was engulfed in bright white reishi.

"Ola Azul!"

The second the energy wave hit, his Zanpakuto began absorbing it.

Halibel moved in instantly, using the opening she had just revealed out loud.

In an uncharacteristic move, Ukitake smirked; using his right blade to violent slice Halibel's midsection, stunning the Espada as she went crashing into several buildings. Without pausing, the Captain swung his right blade again; releasing her attack back at her and engulfing her in a massive explosion.

"Shunsui!" Ukitake shouted worriedly, using shunpo to appear before his friend. He frowned when he saw that the Captain had a small gaping hole in his chest.

"I'll survive, Ukitake." Shunsui whispered, wiping some blood out of his right eye and getting up on one knee. "He's much faster than last time." He repeated, having already said it several times.

Ukitake nodded, "You can feel it, don't you?"

Shunsui grew deadly quiet, "Yeah…" He whispered sadly.

All around them they were feeling the reiatsu of countless shinigami just fading away. They were losing…

"What's a matter, Captain's?" Stark asked, appearing in the destroyed build her had sent Shunsui through. "You don't seem to be yourselves."

"I would be worried about yourself, Espada-san." Ukitake replied calmly, putting himself between his friend and the Arrancar.

Stark raised his eyebrow, "Myself? I am not the one that looks as if I just has lost the will to fight. In fact, my will has never been strong. It's not my wish to take the lives of any of you Shinigami. If it were up to me, I would leave you all alone. Unfortunately for all of us, my resolve has never been stronger. The faster you Captain's fall, the faster this war will come to an end…. And I will no longer have to see my comrade's fall in battle against any of you." He shot forward, locking blades with Ukitake.

The two quickly traded blows and a moment later Shunsui recovered; joining the fray.

Stark's eyes narrowed, blocking each of the two Captain's blows; something that had quickly become increasingly difficult. Even with the increase of power the fraction of Hogyoku within him bestowed upon him, such a feat was impossible to do for long. The two opponents before him were to experienced in battle.

"What's the matter, Espada-san?" Shunsui asked, sending Stark through a nearby wall.

The Segunda recovered as Ukitake charged through the hole in the wall.

Stark swiftly used sonido, revealing Halibel standing in his place; not damaged in the slightest from the Captain's last attack. She stunned the shinigami by swiftly batting away both his blades and slashed at his left forearm; an attack that would have cleaved his arm in two were it not for Shunsui slamming his knee into her face and sending her a city block away and into the open again. Stark shot two cero's from the tips of his fingers, Ukitake returned them just as quickly, doubled in speed.

The Segunda cocked his head to the right, narrowly dodging his own attack. "Odd," he whispered softly, noting that Ukitake's metal charms on the string connecting his two blades were lighting up. "You ability is to redirect attacks back onto the attacker. But that's not all. Those five charms from the cord can adjust the speed and pressure of the returning technique to throw off the opponent. Just enough so that your opponent can't time when to dodge. It's a much more vicious than it looks."

Ukitake grew surprised, "Really? I never thought you'd figure than out so quickly. You've been studying it since we've started all this, haven't you?"

"Of course. But that's not all I've learned. If your absorbing attacks before throwing them back out, there has to be a limit to what you can absorb." The second he finished speaking the, both Captain's were suddenly hit by a truly monstrous wave of reiatsu.

Their eyes widened further at the look of worry on Stark's face.

'This reiatsu? It's obviously that other Espada's, so why is he…'

"Damn it, Halibel… Unleashing so much reiatsu, so close to our army…" Stark whispered softly, looking over his shoulder.

Ukitake and Shunsui looked skywards as darkness descended upon the Seireitei.

Dark and ominous clouds were forming overhead and it began raining heavily.

"The reiatsu… it's affecting the weather!" Ukitake exclaimed worriedly, looking around. ' I've only felt such a powerful change in the atmosphere when Ryujin Jakka is released!'

Shunsui's eyes narrowed, "This rain… It's blanketing the Seireitei! Each drop laced with bit of her reiatsu"

Within seconds the white city was blanketed with the Tercera's power and the two Captains's felt an ocean of reiatsu looming above them.

She appeared following the next flash of lightening, staring down at the two. She raised her zanpakto before her.

"I can promise you, the two of you have never experienced the power I am about to release." She whispered darkly as the rain within ten yards of her began circling around her wildly and engulfing her in a sphere of water.

'_Ichigo_… _I_ _won't_ _let_ _you_ _down_.'

Stark, standing at a distance, glared. "That girl… we were doing just fine. We're trying to prevent them from unleashing Bankai, something they won't do if they aren't feeling threatened… And judging by the way their looking at her," He sighed deeply, "Their definitely threatened now."

"Uki….."

Shunsui held out his shikai before him, "Ukitake! Get ready!"

"Yeah"

"Tiburon!"

The water sphere that was rushing wildly around her suddenly erupted in a massive tornado that continued for a full minute before splitting directly in half, revealing her Hogyoku-enhanced Resurreccion.

Ukitake, who had seen her Resurreccion, in the last war, glared darkly.

"What's a matter, Ukitake?" Shunsui asked, eyeing Halibel cautiously.

"Her form… It's… Different than be…"

Halibel suddenly appeared on the ground before the two, moving so fast that they hadn't been able to follow her subtle yet abrupt movement.

Her form was not entirely unlike her former form. Almost everything was similar. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state became a collar with extensions that cover her nipples. The spaulders on her shoulders no longer reached up several inches, yet still had two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bore a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also formed on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. And she still wore a mini-skirt consisting of bones that surrounded her black undergarment. Her pair of knee-length boots and elbow length gloves remained the same. But the biggest change, the change Ukitake noticed immediately… The bone-like fragments that covered her body were no longer white. They had become obsidian black, and far jagged in appearance. Her weapon no longer resembled a large shark-tooth, but now a regular katana that was engulfed in and was continuously releasing a violent stream of water.

Her eyes glowed green with the potency of her reiatsu, she truly did look like a demon. She raised her zanpakuto, "Bow before strength of the Shark Empress" She whispered, waving her zanpakuto.

Ukitake and Shunsui eyes widened as they were suddenly engulfing by tornado of rushing water that reached one hundred meters into the sky.

(300 Meters above the Seireitei)

"I should commend you," Aizen began calmly, staring down at the maelstrom Halibel had just created, "Knowing who those two are up against, feeling her reiatsu… You haven't even batted an eyelash. Do their deaths mean so little to you?"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, "My faith in those two is as strong as the raw power of Jyujin Jakka. They will not lose, even when faced with such power. And it is I who should be commending you, or at least commending the foolishness of your actions."

Aizen smirked, "Your younger self is quite cocky."

"Being cocky has nothing to do with it," Yamamoto corrected immediately, "You will not even have the grace of saying your final words."

All of a sudden the Captain Commander was engulfed by a colossal tornado of flames.

"Not running this time, Aizen?"

Aizen looked over his shoulder, Isshin appeared behind him.

In front of him and behind him, two shinigami he stood no chance against even if it was a one on one fight. Together… It would be impossible for him to emerge victorious.

"Kurosaki Isshin, Ichigo sends his regards."

Isshin's eyes flashed; he immediately began releasing a wave of bluish-white reiatsu.

"Aizen!"

"Ryujin Jakka is the most powerful zanpakuto, that is a fact that cannot be reputed. Kurosaki Isshin, your power and the strength of your reiatsu is comparable to that yours, Captain Commander. Fighting either of you two head on, is not something I can accomplish at this moment. Not until it… I have awakened."

The two Shinigami glared at him, hiding the confusion of his statement.

"Besides you have already lost. The two of you, can't even touch me, nor can you even assist the others."

"What the hell do you mean by that, Aizen?" Isshin snapped darkly.

"No matter how you look at the current situation. It ends in three things. One, the destruction of the Seireitei. Two, the obliteration of the Captain's. And three… your capture."

"And if we kill you? It's as the old saying goes… Cut off the head of a snake…"

"You think that by killing me, the destruction of the Seireitei will cease? How naïve. Consider for a moment what can occur if the three of us cross blades at this very moment. In the most unlikely event, I defeat the two of you in combat. It ends in my victory.

Ryujin Jakka's flames intensified.

"The two of you can choose to ignore me and lend support to the others. In doing so, you may change the tide of this invasion. You will also risk losing your focus on me; I could just escape and come back with yet another army."

Isshin could not deny the truth in his statement.

Aizen's eyes lock on Yamamoto, "And let's consider another option. If you cross blades with me, and manage to kill me… my army will be leaderless and has been ordered to attack the remaining three Rukongai in the wake of my death." He smirked, "The two of you have no choice, but to watch helplessly as my army crushes all that you hold dear."

"You underestimate the Captain's of the Gotei Thirteen." Yamamoto growled, "The very second they defeat your Espada and can assist the others in fighting off your army, is the second your life ends. Until then…. I will crush every bone in your body!"

The Captain suddenly shot forward, swinging his blade and releasing a blazing firestorm towards Aizen, engulfing the ex-captain into a fiery inferno. His eyes narrowed as Isshin abruptly appeared to his right.

The clashing of steel rang in the Commander's ear's, his eyes narrowing as Aizen materialized before Isshin. The two, with their Zanpakuto locked.

Aizen's eyes narrowed, and he was unable to move fast enough.

Isshin flicked his finger towards the former Captain and sending him soaring through the sky fast enough to create velocity rings as he went.

"Thank you, Kurosaki. I wasn't even aware that he had activated Kyoka Suigetsu."

"Seeing you shoot forward and releasing that attack when Aizen obviously used shunpo to come at you from a blind spot, it was obvious what he had done. We're going to have to be careful, I'm not willing to risk calling his bluff and killing him. The amount of souls lost would be catastrophic. That fact will make this battle all the more dangerous. Capturing someone is far more troublesome than killing them. Of course, I don't have to tell you that… Your capture is the reason Aizen started this invasion to begin with.

The two turned as Aizen shunpo'd before them, "How dangerous. I won't have the leisure of holding back this time. This time," He brandished Kyoka Suigetsu, "I will have to enter this war personally."


	51. Interlude

So I thought I'd take a quick break and write a small "Interlude" So I've been told several huge "Story impacting" things about my story that I need to address to you all and to clear up any confusion.

First things first, MY GRAMMER!- The Grammer in my story has been far from perfect. It's not my best subject by far. I've had three pretty bad and flaky beta readers since the start of this story 3 years ago and have only found a competent one recently. Shout out to him! But for a huge majority of you, you'd be happy to hear that I am doing a full re-master of this story FROM CHAPTER ONE before I even begin to think of writing a sequel! Stronger sentence composure! Better fighting scenes! And a better flow where I believe there are choppy moments between characters. This war is still in the beginning stages. You can look forward to more shinigami/hollow deaths, and the exciting climax of Ichigo's arrival!

Second- Some of you have complained about how "confusing" my story has become. I believe this is due to the length of time between my updates that you may have forgotten certain parts. I can assure you that once I've re-mastered this story and you read it through, it will be an amazing read. I hope you will all bear with me. (With the re-master, I'm going to try and fix the fact that Halibel and Stark are already Vasto Lord in canon. I WILL FIND A WAY! lol)

Third- I keep getting emails, and a review, threatening me about no longer following this story if Ichigo doesn't appear in the next chapter or so. I say this to them… Peace. The. Fuck. Out. This is my story and I have had the timeline for this story written out for FIVE YEARS! I'm not going to change it for the few people that are impatient. ICHIGO IS COMING! Be patient. (This message is NOT to those of you that have expressed frustration with Ichigo showing, just to those that are threatening me. I enjoy reading your reviews about being excited and anxious about Ichigo's arrival. If you have not threatened me with refusing to read my story, this message isn't to you.)

I love the loyal fans I have accumulated and wouldn't dare be rude to you. I thank you for staying with me this long. You have made this story the #1 Ichigo turns hollow story on this pairing.

Fourth- Many of you have asked, will I incorporate Quincy into my story. Yes I will, in the sequel though! I have liked where Kubo went with Bleach.

(Now a quick recap of the war so far)

Casualties up to this point

Shinigami - 176 dead / 3,650 incapacitated

Arrancar- 1,300 dead

Both armies are amidst battle in eight quadrants of the Seireitei (North, North-East, East, South-East, South, South-West, West, North-West)

North…

Dondochakka, Peche, Rudobone leading their battalion against Sasakibe and Tetsuzaemon's Battalion

South…

Mila Rose, Sung-Sung, Apache (Status Unknown)

Hiyori, Mashiro, Lisa (Alive, uninjured, and laying waste to a majority of the invading army in three quadrants of the Seireitei (South, South-East, South-West))

Love (Shikai Active- Slightly injured), Kensei (Bankai Activate- Severally injured), Rose (Shikai Activated- Slightly injured)

Allon (Uninjured pushing the three Vizard Captains towards the center of Soul Society for an unknown reason)

East…

Dordonii, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne Vs Matsumoto(Bankai activated) and Momo (Shikai activate)

Nemu (Status Unknown)

Yumichika (Making way towards HQ)

West…

Rukia vs Ggio

Chad vs Po

Uryu vs Findor

Captains vs Espada  
Grimmjow (Status Unknown)

Renji, Hisagi, and Ikkaku vs Sabe (Sokyoku Hill)

Neliel vs Komamura (Fifth Division Courtyard)

Lilynette vs Ryuken (Sky – 2000 meters above East Seireitei)

Wonderweiss vs Yoruichi (Former West Rukongai)

Ulquiorra vs Byakuya and Zaraki (Outside Central 46 Compound)

Halibel and Stark vs Ukitake and Shunsui (First Division Head Quarters)

Aizen vs Isshin and Yamamoto

(Seireitei Current Status - Code Black, 36.4 % destroyed)

PLEASE READ!

I'm now going to open my story up to you, the fans (and some haters). Please review! Ask Questions! The next chapter I write (in a couple days) I will address those questions as best I can. I'm giving you a chance to interview me, the Author, of this story that you all have grown to love!


	52. Interlude 2 Interview

I'm just going to apologize now for this since I know I'm going to get complaints about not having the next chapter of the war set up yet. I am having a bit of a writer's block.. I'm about 30% done with the chapter if that counts for anything. For instance! I MADE A HUGE MISTAKE THAT I BARELY JUST CAUGHT! I'm surprised no one caught it. YUMICHIKA was the VC that was supposed to be fighting Szayel at HQ, remember Szayel took off and Yumichika took off after him? I can't believe I made such a huge mistake! A mistake I plan on fixing very soon. I don't know why I switched Yumichika with Kira. My apologies.

One more thing, Ulquiorra is not weak! He not having trouble against Byakuya and Zaraki. They may be pushing him back slightly (but he's fighting TWO CAPTAINS, it's understandable). They did not force him to resurrect. He was not going to die if he didn't resurrect. He was the victim of two, maybe, three well thought out strategies from Byakuya. He could have still been fighting them evenly if he didn't release. The fighting will get serious from here on out. Zaraki and Byakuya are not fighting a man with "special trick abilities" they are fighting an Espada that is stronger than Stark (before he fused with the Hogyoku) All Ulquiorra has nearly unmatched attacking power that they must overcome.

Now, on with the questions.

RandomMan784: What are Sabe's abilities?

Well, Sabe is a creature wrapped in mystery at this time in my story and won't fully be focused upon until the sequel. I have only scratched the surface of her abilities. She can shadow travel(hide in the shadow of anything that produces shade). She was the only reason the Espada were able to infiltrate the Seireitei. She can also open spatial portals between two places. Her third ability is her greatest. She has many forms, but none as deadly at the last on I just showed. She can transform into her true form, a dragon standing 100 meters high. Hope that answers your question.

Jackson2ooo: how many chapters left?

Not exactly sure. Ten to fifteen at least.

Dellboi: How did the Ichigo gone hollow ideacome to you and will he be as badass in the sequel

The idea came to me and my sister just by simply thinking how Tite could make bleach better. We were tired of the ridiculous story line of the cannon. And yes, Ichigo will be even more badass in the sequel.

Story-Lover1414: If and or when you start writing a sequel to this story are you going to include lemon between Ichigo and Harribel?

Sorry, I don't right lemons. There will be plenty of romance tho.

MugetsuIchigo: How many chapters will Ichigo show up?

In the next two to three chapters.

Guest: Confused about the small amount of deaths on the shinigami side.

Trust me, there is a reason so few shinigami are dead and the majority are just injured. A BIG reason and it has nothing to do with the fact that the Shinigami have the 4th division. Remember, the Arrancar also have a medical division.

PhantoMNight321: Why is Grimmjow's status unknown?

Grimmjow's status is because he got WTFPWN by Unohana! Lol.

Velial: Will Aizen fuse with Hogyoku while he fight against Yama and Isshin?

Definitely. He will fuse with the Hogyoku he created.

Thornsword: Has ichigo gotten rid of the leftovers of Zangetsu and Hichigo yet? Because that's really stupid how he can't even control himself.

Lol. There is going to be a big revelation about your question. To answer it. No, he hasn't gotten rid of them. But remember, they are only a collection of memories. There is a mystery surrounding them that you will discover by the end of this story.

Moonlightrurouni: Your not a bad person for wanting shinigami to die. There will be quite a few deaths, just keep watching.

Kurohane Ookami: Número un. In regards to Yoruichi and Wonderweiss, where exactly do their abilities stand in comparison to one another? Wonderweiss is obviously is one of the most powerful arranger in canon, minus the whole embarrassment with Mashiro and Kensei. Yoruichi is a good match for him, but, is there a possibility that Yoruichi could lose to him? Two. What on earth is Grimmjow up to? Three. What could possibly interest Szayel in the Twelfth if the only purpose to get into Seireitei was to destroy it? Other than Mayuri's research. Four. Will Starrk help Lilynette if he feels she is losing? Sure, she's a big girl now, but won't Starrk's paternal instincts wake up? Five. Ichigo. When are you planning to reintroduce our beloved strawberry? Six. Orihime is going to do something extremely stupid, isn't she?

Okay… lol. All I will say is that Wonderweiss is very resilient to physical pain. It's going to take Yoruichi more than just trying to punch his lights out. Two, Grimmjow is currently laying in a pile of his own blood for daring to take Unohana on as an opponent. Three, Szayel is and always will be a scientis. He wants to study Soul Societies secrets. And his findings will open up the main plot for my sequel. Four, Stark will always have a "sixth sense" when it comes to Lilynette. He is overprotective of her still. Five, he will enter the story very soon. Six, yes. Unfortunately… Orihime will do something very stupid. And what she does will cost Ichigo dearly.

A.M.P 1008: My question is mainly about the not yet seen bankais. What do you believe are the names and abilities of Shunsui's, Jushiro's, and Aizen's bankais? You already showed Shunsui utilizing a fake bankai, so what are your opinions on the matter of the hidden bankais?

Bankai is a very touchy subject with me. I want the Bankai of the Shinigami to remain cannon. I don't want to "create" Bankai out of thin air unless I know they will never have bankai in cannon. For example, I believe Matsumoto won't achive bankai in cannon. So I have no problem creating one for her. Unohana unleashed her "Bankai" against Yammi, but she didn't "fully" release it. She only activated one of it's abilities. Same with Yamamoto. He only activated an ability of his bankai, not the Bankai itself. And Shunsui, his "bankai" was just another game of his shikai. A game of lying. Whoever could pull off the most convincing lie, won. When the captains release their full power, it will be epic! And about Aizen's Bankai, was it really his bankai? Or was it just another Illusion of his shikai? Not telling…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, so that was it for interview time. Please stay tuned for the next chapter! I hope I've teased you guys enough lol. One love to all my fans! Thanks for sticking with me. And sorry for not having the chapter out yet. I've just been going through a lot. Just ended a poisonous relationship and it's kinda depressing since I wanted it to work so much. It's kinda given me writers block…. Where the good girls at? Hahaha. Need to find myself a good girl that love fanficiton just as much as I do lol. Anyways. Look forward to the next chapter soon! Guess what happens? Someone dies.


	53. Despair

Wiping the sweat from his brow, the Vice-Captain of the Sixth Division struggled to control his breathing. The very thought of what he had just heard stuck his core. Despair... hopelessness... The growing chaos and destruction around him left him with nothing as he stared at the black blade to his left.

The atmosphere, having grown darker since the blue sky had been covered by gray clouds and rain of Halibel's Ressurrecion, caused nothing but the feeling of sadness within the ranks of the Shinigami army.

'Transmittal blades... Used by the Riteitai communications branch of the Second Division... Used to convey messages effectively to communicate both ways across long distances on the battlefield.'

"It can't be..." he whispered to himself as his opponent, one of the three battalion leaders of the invasion force, took a step forward; the ground shaking slightly with each step it took. 'To have to resort to this means of communication... A last resort tactic...'

His memory went back to a few moments ago, when Nanao's voice echoed throughout all of Seireitei by means of those blades.

"Head Quarters... And the... 12th Division has fallen... The Kido Corps... has been obliterated... Vice-Captain's Yumichika, Isane, and Ururu... are dead... We couldn't stop him..." After that, silence...

More than anything, he was furious he didn't have even a moment to mourn his fallen comrades. Not a moment to clear his mind... not a moment of silence as the screams of the Shinigami around him cried for back up.

Kira, shaking, tightened his hold on his released zanpakuto, his vision growing slightly cloudy as he stared up at Arrancar that had just used Resurreccion. The behemoth that was before him stood as tall as a two story building; a muscular build that reminded the Vice-Captain of Ayon, the beast that had nearly killed Matsumoto and Momo the last time Aizen attacked the shinigami. It's body was covered in metallic scales; it's face covered by a demonic looking tiki mask.

Yet despite the Arrancar's ferocious appearance, it's voice gave way to gentle tone.

"Forgive me, Shinigami-kun. Before today, I never would have considered using Ressurrecion. Despite my appearance, I have no love for battle. But I can't allow you to assist your HQ. You are the first in over three-hundred years to witness this form. Dondochakka Birstanne, Mighty Shield of the great Neliel Tu Ordelschwanck"

The shinigami looked over his shoulder to his partner, the two having been exhausted so much that they had to resort to pushing against each others backs to continue standing. "Iba... We have to get to HQ... "

"I know! But there is no end to this," As he locked eyes on his own opponent a massive explosion roared off in the distance.

The Arrancar that stood before him, remained human in size; after Resurreccion. His body was adorned in armor that resembled a Hercules beetle's exoskeleton. It's mask; sporting two great horns.

"Pesche Guatiche, and like my friend... It has been three hundred years since I last used this form. And while Dondochakka is Neliel-sama's Shield, I am her Sword. While we fight together, you cannot hope to defeat us."

Before another word could be spoken a great shadow passed over them, causing all four fighters to look skyward.

Iba's eyes widened behind his glasses.

"C...Captain!" He cried, realizing that the shadow had been Komamura's Goliath Bankai that had been launched across the sky like it was nothing but a rag doll.

The ground shook as the mighty bankai slammed into the ground so hard that the entire Bankai was covered my a mound on ruble and upturned earth.

Iba made to run to his fallen captain, but froze when Pesche blocked his path. "Forgive us, we cannot allow you to interfere with Neliel-sama's battle."

The second he finished speaking a wave of reiatsu descended on them as Neliel walked into the destroyed courtyard in her Resurreccion form.

While Neliel's eyes remained focused on the huge pile of ruble before her, she nodded her head.

"Pesche, Dondochakka..."

Both Fraccion bowed before her.

Kira watched the Espada closely, he couldn't believe what he saw. The Espada had a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

'So she is their leader... but they aren't even hurt... Then why... why is she crying?!'

"I cannot remember the last time I saw you two in those forms."

Both Numeros looked ashamed, "Forgive us."

"You are not to blame for this madness... Aizen is."

Iba, taking advantage; ran past the Arrancar and towards the ruble.

"Hado #33! Sokatsui!" Kira shouted, releasing a wave of blue fire towards Dondochakka, who didn't look threatened in the slightest.

Neliel's eyes narrowed as she jumped between her subordinate as the blast; easily redirecting the kido skyward with the back of her hand.

"Stand down, Shinigami." She whispered sadly. "I am only required to take the life of a Captain. Please do not make me take another life. I will not allow you to hurt my loved ones."

Kira's eyes hardened, "How dare you! How dare you say that to me... after your people have killed so many! So many of my friends... SO MANY!"

The Espada frowned, "If it were up to me, none of this would have happened. Tell your battalions to stand down. This invasion... it is not an extermination of Shinigami."

The Vice-CAptain's eyes widened, "What... do you mean?! Look around!"

Neliel did just that and saw fallen Shinigami and Arrancar everywhere.

"We have only been ordered to crush your soldiers, not kill. The balance of souls is to great for even Aizen to ignore. Stand down..."

"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOHHHH HHHH!"

Every spun around as the massive mound of ruble erupted into the sky.

Neliel's eyes narrowed as both Komamura, and his Bankai, emerged.

"Captain!" Iba shouted in relief, a sense of hope renewed in him. Relief, quickly gave way to worry though seeing the condition of his bloodied captain. His right arm, from his elbow down, was gone. His chest cut up so badly that his ribs could be seen and blood matted fifty percent of his fur all over his body.

Despite all of his injuries, Komamura stood stood up proudly as all the fighting between both armies in the vicinity stopped to watch.

"Don't fall to despair!" The Captain roared, his voice echoing through the transmittal blades throughout the Seireitei. " It is shameful for the soldiers of the Gotei Thirteen to lie down while we Captain's are risking our lives to defend it!"

All around the Seireitei, the army's morale raised; just the slightest bit as they renewed their assault to push back the invading army.

"You are about to fall Captain, your army has lost. Stand down. Bow down to our leader, and I promise you will be spared."

Komamura's eyes flashed with fury. "I will never bow down to Aizen!"

"It is not Aizen... to who we bow down to."

Komamura's eyes widened in shock as the words left the Espada's mouth, but before he could asked her anything further a wave of reiatsu engulfed the battlefield and a loud rumbling echoed over the gray clouds above.

Neliel's eyes widened in disbelief, "This reiatsu..."

Before the war, Aizen had made sure each Espada could trace and distinguish the reiatsu of each Captain level Shinigami within the Seireitei. This colossal reiatsu... it surpassed even...

"My own!" Komamura finished, "This reiatsu surpasses even my own! It... It couldn't be..."

"Never..."

Neliel and her Fraccion spun around as a lone Shinigami stepped into the courtyard.

Iba, Kira, and Komamura couldn't believe their eyes.

Chojiro, Vice-Captain of the First Division, stood before the Espada and her Fraccion and raised his released Zanpakuto towards the sky, "Never have I used this in front of another soul... Ever since the creation of the Gotei Thirteen. And never... have I used it in actually battle..." He whispered darkly, his eyes showing a fierceness that matched even the Captain Commander's. He closed his eyes, "Forgive me for letting things get this far... Captain..."

(300 Meters above the Seireitei)

Aizen watched as Yamamoto grinned.

"Is there something I have missed? Or is it that you truly think that what he is about to do will change the course of this war?"

Isshin glanced at the aged Shinigami.

"Indeed, you have missed something. The fact that he is about to use "That" can mean only one thing. He believes that we cannot win. It is for that very reason you remember this very moment. Watch what happens when you utterly crush a warriors principle's and force him to turn his back on his personal vow..." He raised Ryujin Jakka, "AIZEN!" He roared, releasing a wave of fire at the Ex- Captain.

(Northern Seireitei)

Chojiro's eyes flashed yellow, "BANKAI! " All of a sudden a massive spear of lightening burst forth from the tip of his sword.

Neliel eyes widened as the storm clouds grew darker, "No... Way..."

The lightening bolt reached fifty meters into the sky before transforming into a massive dome of pure electricity above the Shinigami's head that was fastened to the ground by a large number of lightening pillars.

Neither Kira, Iba, or Komamura couldn't believe it.

"This is... the Bankai of Vice-Captain Sasakibe?!" Kira shouted in disbelief, over the roar of thunder.

Komamura shook his head, "What reiatsu... a zanpakuto that rules over the weather. It's the first I've seen after Captain Hitsugya's Hyourinmaru!"

Chojiro slowly raised his left arm.

Neliel's eyes grew wide as fear filled her entire being, she spun around towards Pesche and Dondochakka as fast as she could.

"Pesche! Dondochakka! Ru..."

Before she could even finish her despairing cry, Dondochakka, despite his size, used sonido to shoot towards Neliel and backhanded her hard enough to send her flying.

Pesche's eyes widened as Chojiro lowered his hand, "Dondochakka!"

Less than a second later the two-story tall Arrancar was engulfed by a truly massive lightening bolt.

"Dondochakka!" Neliel cried, tears rolling down her face as her Fraccion's shillouette showed that he was trying to reach out to her.

Komamura and the two Vice-Captain covered their faces as the pillar of lightening intensified.

"Stop!" Neliel cried, running towards the lightening. She felt as if her heart stopped.

'NO! Please not Dondochakka!'

The pillar remained for several more seconds before dispersing.

Pesche's eyes widened, "no..."

Dondochakka was standing completely still, his eyes blank... his entire body smoldering and scorched from the intensity of the attack. He couldn't even find words to speak.

"Dondochakka!" Neliel continued to yell, running towards him.

Chijoro's eyes darkened, "How does it feel? Bitter isn't it? Watching your subordinate suffer so much... helpless as he begs for help. Your feelings, can not even compare to the bitterness and hatred of all the Shinigami that have lost their lives!"

When she got within ten feet of Dondochakka, Chojiro did the most heartless thing he could think of.

Neliel and Pesche watched in despair as the Numeros was once more engulfed in a pillar of lightening.

"Noo!" The Espada cried, falling to her knees and reaching out to her friend.

Pesche's eyes flashed with rage as he spun around and charged Chojiro, hoping to end the lightening assult. Not only did Kira and Iba intercept him, but Komamura stepped forward; his mighty bankai looming overhead.

The lightening bolt continued for an entire minute before it finally dispersed .

Dondochakka remain exactly where he had been; ninety percent of his flesh had been charred, his mask had shattered... not a single organ remained unfried.

"Don..." Tears rolled down Neliel's eyes as she knelt before his massive form, "Don... Dondochakka... Please... Please..."

Without warning, the colassal Arracnar fell back and slammed into the earth. The Espada ran up to his head and tried as best she could to wrap her arms around him. "Please... don't die..."

And with his very last breath, he whispered... "N...Nel...Neli... Neliel... Sama..."

For Neliel, time froze. Nothing could move her... not the sound of Pesche crying her name to warn her of Chojiro's raising his arm once more... not the sound of the countless fighting going around her her... nothing.

Pain... Pain unlike anything she ever felt before filled her being as Chojiro once more called down a bolt of lightening from the heavens.

And in the darkness of her pain, only one thought echo's in her mind.

'I hate them...'

The lightening intensified.

'I hate them...'

Pesche cried her name in dispair.

'I hate them...'

Her blood felt like it was boiling her her flesh felt like it was cooking. Yet even amidst one of the strongest attacks a Bankai could release, she raised her lance.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" She cried as the lightening continued to descended upon her and did the unthinkable by launching her reiatsu lanced lance has hard as she could. 'Lanzador Verde!'

Chojiro couldn't believe his eyes as her "drilling" lance shot out of the lightening pillar in his direction.

Unfortunately, the lance did not reach it's intended target due to the lightening altering it's course. Chojiro was missed, but it hit the next best thing.

Chojiro's eyes widened, "N... No..."

Komamura looked confused as he looked up towards his Bankai.

Neliel's lance hit home, having drilled a massive hole in the giant's chest.

Iba couldn't believe his eyes, "C... Cap...tain..."

The Captain shakingly looked down at his own chest. Like his Bankai... he too had a gaping hole in the center of his chest.

"I...Ib...a..." The Captain fell to his knees as his great Bankai slowly began to disperse..

Chojiro quickly turned around.

Neliel was standing before him, despite her severe injuries her eyes burned with hatred, "I'll kill you... all of you..."

(East Seireitei)

"I warned you, didn't I?" Dordonii snapped standing before Gantenbainne's corpse. "Why would you attack a Bankai head on?" He looked over his shoulder at the five Sin Numeros behind him that had already released into their Gillian forms, "Learn from his mistake and you may earn a place among the Primera's ranks."

"Not if your dead with him!"

Dordonii's eyes narrowed darkly as he looked up.

Matsumoto stood before all six Arrancar, a massive one hundred foot long Jaguar made entirely of ash, sat directly behind her.

"Amazing, Rangiku-san..." Momo stated, kneeling beside her friend while she healed Nemu's newly received injuries. "But your right arm..."

Her right arm was covered in blood.

"I'm fine, just focus on healing her, Momo. You did enough by taking out that female Privaron Espada. I'll take care of these Arrancar." She quickly raised her hand, "Go!Katakana!"

The mighty cat shot towards the group of Arrancar and jumped; dispersing in a storm of ash mid jump.

"Run Ninio's!" Dordonii shouted fearfully, using sonido to evade the wave of ash.

Unfortunately, the five Sin Numeros weren't fast enough.

The second the ash engulfed them they were ripped to shreds faster than a blink of an eye.

Matsumoto swung her arm once more.

The ash grew more chaotic and spread throughout the battlefield they were currently in and supported the shinigami battalions in destorying an entire group of arrancar before reforming into a massive jaguar and bounding back towards Matusoto and guarded her from a long ranged cero released from Dordonii.

Roars of joy filled the air as Matsumoto single handedly managed to push the invading army back .

'I can't fail Toshiro!' She thought, locking eyes with Dordonii who began releasing two enormous cyclones from the exhaust spouts on the armor cover his legs.

"Keep pushing forward! We're finally pushing them back!" Matsumoto shouted as her Bankai roared victoriously. A smile graced her lips.

Momo couldn't believe her eyes as she watched Matsumoto and her bankai pushing Dordonii back. 'Rangiku-san... you really have gotten strong!'

The second Matsumoto released her Bankai, the Shinigami divisions guarding the Eastern part of the Sereitei had a morale boost that was instrumental in having pushed the army back to the very boarder of the Seireitei's boundaries.

It was very obvious that Matsumoto's Bankai was meant for large groups of enemies. Every Calaveras that touched the ash had disintegrated without any means of defense. Perfect for pushing back a bunch of weaklings.

"D...D...Dordonii..."

The former Espada turned from his cyclone beasts that were currently locked with the ash jaguar.

"We can't stop them..." Cirucci whispered wealking, coughing up blood. "We need to retreat for now!"

Dordonii glared at her, "Do you want to be the one to explain this defeat to Aizen, or even worse... Ichigo?"

The female Arrancar winced, "This Vice-Captain, she's too..."

Dordonii glared, disgusted at her weakened for and slammed his foot into her face, knocking her out cold.

'You always were a coward, no wonder Aizen abandoned us. We were weak... now's our chance to prove to Ichigo that we still have what it takes to be...'

A low growling caused the Arrancar to slowly look up.

The great jaguar was looming over him, her fangs barred.

Rangiku glared from across the courtyard, "It's over." With a simple wave of her hand, her Bankai

pounced and utterly destroyed the final person that the Arrancar could count as man strength on the eastern side of the Seireitei.

Matsumoto released a sigh of relief while ten of her subordinates used Shunpo to kneel before her.

"What's wrong?"

"Vice-Captain Matsumoto-sama! The enemy army is still coming in strong! Their numbers are still a threat!"

The orange haired Shinigami spun around, "Hinamori, are you okay here by yourself?"

Momo nodded, "Go! We'll join you as soon as Nemu..."

Before she could finish her sentence, ten Sin Numeros, all in the visage of Gillian, surrounded the clearing they were in and released instantaneous Ceros.

Matsumoto's eyes widened, realizing she couldn't save all the Shinigami surrounding her. With a surprisingly clear headed mind... and with a heavy heart... she used her Bankai to defend herself, Momo, and the four shinigami closest to her.

The ten Ceros detonated in a massive explosion...

(South Seireitei)

"The Tres Bestias have fallen!" A Sin Numeros shouted, releasing a crimson cero from the palm of his hand while simultaneously falling to his knees. "Fall back!"

Another Sin Numeros stood beside him, "How do you ever hope to one day become an Espada with that kind of mentality."

"Who the hell are you? I am in command of this Battalion after the Tres Bestias!"

The Sin Numeros smirked, "Luders Friegen," He swiftly shot forward and impaled his right am into his commander's throat. "Pleasure to meet you." and explosion rang out a hundred yards behind them, causing Luder to look around; removing his blood covered hand from the Sin Numeros's throat. "But your right, without the Tres Bestias we will find no victory here. Not with those three..."

(Main Battle Front: South)

"Damn these guys keep coming!" Hiyori roared, swinging her blade and splitting three calaveras in half while Mashiro released a sweeping neon green cero and obliterated another seven.

"You'd think that with their battalion leaders defeated," Lisa looked behind her. Sung-Sung, Mila Rose, and Apache lay several yards back all three bloodied and their body's broken. They hadn't stood a chance against Vizards. "They would let up."

"This is too easy!" Hiyori suddenly donned her hollow mask and redirected two Cero's that had attempted to catch the three off guard.

She swiftly used Shunpo to appear behind the two Sin Numeros and beheaded them.

"Mashiro!" Lisa shouted.

Mashiro, now having donned her hollow mask for half an hour straight, turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Don't use your mask for much longer! With these numbers... they are tiring us out quickly!"

Mashiro smirked behind the mask and began running up the three story building near her; there was another Sin Numero on the roof, ready to release another Cero, "Don't worry Lisa-chan! I'm not tired at..."

Hiyori and Lisa watched in shock as the buidling that Mashiro was running on suddenly erupted and a massive fist emerged from the smoke and collided with Mashiro's body; stunning the vizard as the impact had shattered her mask.

"MASHIRO!" Lisa yelled as a colossal shadow moved from within the smoke slammed it's fist into Mashiro, who had already fallen to the ground.

Not only was a crater formed in the wake of the explosion, but the debris dispersed, revealing what had caused Mashiro to be defeated in only two blows.

The sound of weakened laughter echoed, to Hiyori and Lisa, causing them to turn towards the Tres Bestias.

Apache was weakly trying to get up; the best she could do was push herself up against a pile of ruble, "Nice... Ayon..."

The realization of why this monster wasn't in combat with the three former captains suddenly dawned on Lisa, her heart stopped as she spun around, "Kensei! Love! Rose!"

Mile Rose, unable to moved her body at all, smiled, "Those three? They're probably..."

Hiroyi looked off towards the direction of Love, Rose, and Kensei worriedly

Several hundred yards away, three captain-level Vizards were scattered around the battlefield, their body's crushed by Ayon's unparalleled strength...

"Probably... not doing so well"

The mighty obelisk's shadow was suddenly cast over the two Vizards and a sense of doom filled them, Ayon had crossed the distance faster than the two could react.

"Finish them... Ayon..."

And with that, a great roar echoed throughout the Seireitei...

(West Seireitei)

"Puny Shinigami!" Poww, in his released form that reached several stories tall, stared down at Rukia. "I won't fall as easily as my brothers!" Deep gashes littered the behemoths body, as well as countless spirit arrows Uryu had shot at him. His breathing was labored... his speech slurred, yet he did not fall.

"Did you really think you could get away with killing Ggio?! Primera-sama will not be pleased!" he opened his mouth as wide as he could and began charging a bright green Cero.

Rukia's eyes narrowed, "How dare you invade Soul Society!" She shouted back raising her blade

before her and increasing her reiatsu. The display of power wasn't needed and the reason appeared a second later.

Poww faced showed one of disbelief as he was LIFTED of the ground.

"R...RU...RUKIA..."

Rukia's eyes widened as she watched the display of her friends strength.

"Ch... Chad?!"

The mere "HUMAN" had managed to lift what was an equivalent to a hundred-story building.

"HE"S MINE RUKIA!"

And like he was tossing a mere toy, Chad threw the Arrancar and sent him crashing into the ground.

"Nice, Chad!" Uryu shouted from above and releasing a wave of spiritual arrows that created a wall between the three and the invading army.

Chad shot forward without fear and like a man possessed ran straight towards the incoming battalion of twenty Calaveras.

Rukia took on a battalion of her own, leading her group of ten against the enemy's twenty. "Keep pushing them!" she shouted, glancing at Chad, who was shattering the Arrancar's masks and crushing them with a single blow to the face. Not a single one was skilled enough to touch him, even a Sin Numeros was fodder for Chad, who had developed far more than any of the other fighters.

'Ichigo...' Chad thought, head butting a Calaveras and shattering his mask, 'I won't stop fighting...' four more Arrancar fell. 'Not until you and Orihime are back!'

"We might actually win this..." Uryu whispered appearing beside Rukia and releasing another three arrows.

She glanced at him as she ran forward, slicing her way through the enemies ranks "Yeah... "

"You don't seem so sure." he snapped narrowly avoiding a Cero that a Sin Numeros had released.

"It's just that..." She sharply turned a nearby corner and froze.

She wasn't the only one, she could see that every Shinigami had done the same as well as Uryu.

"What... What is that?" The Quincy whispered.

Off in the distance, in the very center of the Seireitei, the battalion watched Sabe's massive dragon from launch high into the air. With it's mouth opened, a blinding white orb, several times the size of it's already massive body was being formed.

"Is that... Cero!" Uryu whispered, "No way can that be allowed to hit the Seireitei, what the hell are those three doing over there!"

The situation only grew weirder when the "dragon" released the Cero, but not towards the Seireitei. The Cero... had been released into the sky; aimed at absolutely nothing.

"What the hell?" Uryu whispered, both relieved and confused that the Cero didn't detonate anywhere near the Seireitei.

(Sokyoku Hill)

"Thank you..." Renji whispered, half of his Shinigami robes scorched off and shards of his Zanpakuto scattered around him.

"I don't require any thanks, for saving the lives of my allies." A soft voice whispered, it's owner standing a few feet in front of them.

Ikkaku fell to his knees, unable to keep himself for spitting up a huge amount of blood due to severe internal hemorrhaging. It was a surprise he was still conscious,"You did... save us..."

"After all that confidence... We couldn't even defeat a single enemy that trampled our pride as a Captains..." Hisagi whispered weakly, his Shikai shattering into countless pieces.

"Tch, did I really have to step up?" A blonde haired Shinigami whispered in annoyance standing over the three of them in a protective gesture. "I was only supposed to provide additional protection to Captain Unohana while she led the Fourth Division in healing the army. Though, I guess she doesn't need it to begin with..."

Shinji, his Zanpakuto released, glared at the massive dragon that circled above the four captains.

"I guess I had to step in the front lines earlier than I thought I had to." Unohana added, glancing back at Shinji, "I have already ordered several healing squads to your fellow Vizards and to HQ, shall we?" She finished, locking eyes with the dragon...

(Author's note)

Sorry about such a long wait. I have a lot going on in my life right now. But the chapter is finally up, I hope u all enjoy it! Next chapter... What you've all been waiting for.


	54. Reunion

A vortex of crimson reiatsu freely flowed around Urahara, a grin etched on his face as he stared across the Ninth Division's Courtyard, his eyes locked his former friend. "What's the matter, Tessai? No tears? And I thought you missed me."

No words could describe the feeling of sadness that swelled up within the kido master, "So in the end, I couldn't save you... Kisuke. Our worst fears have been realized."

Urahara looked affronted, "Have they?"

"Espada # 9, Aaroniero Arruruerie, defeated by Vice Captain Kuchiki during the winter war. Aizen used Inoue Orihime's abilities to revive you and in turn you absorbed Urahara... You may even bare the same reiatsu signature... but your not Urahara." His eyes hardened, "If you plan was to shaken me, you have succeeded," His reiatsu steadily began to rise. "But you have also succeeded in angering me beyond all reason!"

The ground began shaking from the power of his reiatsu. All the while Urahara stood, smiling at the Captain's hypothesis.

"Your only partially right, Tessai. But I must ask this next question, were you ever truly my friend? If you truly believe something as pitiful as an Espada could defeat me... You didn't know me at all." Urahara whispered.

Tessai's eyes flashed, hearing Urahara's voice and knowing his friend was no longer alive pained him to no end, "So you will continue this charade?! You would dare mock Urahara further?!" His hands shot up, "Hado # 86 Amaterasu!"

Urahara looked down on the ground and found himself in the center of a massive black ring of fire. "Oh dear, you've activated something quite troubling... How long has it been since I've seen you use this Kido?" Before he could utter another sound, the fire intensified and engulfed him in a column of flames that reached one hundred metered into the sky.

(Flashback – Several Months Earlier – Las Noches (Prison))

Aizen stood several feet from the largest cell in the Prison District of Las Noches, his calm eyes locked on the prisoner that was chained and bound in place.

The prisoner in question was knelt, head bowed to the ground; seemingly in defeat, his arms outstretched by the chains.

"Do you you think I am a fool?" Aizen asked calmly.

The prisoner smirked, "Must I answer that truthfully?"

The former Captain grew quiet for several moments, "This cell, all of these cells, aren't meant to contain beings of our caliber... Urahara Kisuke."

The prisoner looked up and the two locked eyes.

"I should have known it wouldn't be so easy to unlock the knowledge within your mind. To think... you would be able to reverse Arroneiro's ability to absorb spiritual beings. And not only that... I can not sense a shred of Arroneiro's reiatsu within you. Arroneiro is no longer, but you never fully returned back to normal... did you?"

Urahara smirked, "That has always been your problem, Aizen." The two locked eyes, "You believe knowledge is the most important thing in the world. Imagination... that is what is truly important... and it is why you will always be beneath me."

Aizen glared, "The only man whose intellect exceeds my own..."

The chain's binding Urahara suddenly came undone, "allowing" him to stand up on his own and slowly walk over to the end of his cell, in turn Aizen walked up.

"As I look into your eyes, where there was once light... I can only see darkness. For all your struggling to be free of Arroneiro... you still fell to the corruption of a hollow. You are no longer the man you once were... and that... makes you useful."

"What's this Aizen? Do you truly expect me to believe you would let me, the only one intellectually capable of stopping you, free? Come now, I'm smarter than that. You would never trust me. After all, a man such as yourself doesn't have the leisure of trusting someone he can't kill... Is that not why you don't trust Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Something flashed in Aizen's eyes, causing Urahara to grin.

"You can't trust me... because you can't kill me."

"Yet..."

Realization dawned on the blonde Shinigami, his eyes falling to Aizen's clothed chest. "I sensed it's presence the second you recreated it. Funny." He whispered.

"Do I sense resentment in your tone, Urahara? It must pain you... knowing that I will master it, something you were never able to accomplish before."

Urahara laughed, "Yes, 'before'. Come Aizen, let it chose between the two of us... which is more worthy of it."

Aizen's expression remain stotic, "You have forever lost your chance to drive the Hogyoku, Urahara. In that aspect, you have lost." There was a short pause as tension passed between them, "Until this very day I would have never believed I would be offering this to you... Join me."

The Shinigami looked taken aback, "What do you have that I want?"

"Absolutely nothing. You are not the type of man that can be bought. But there is a reason you didn't escape your cage yet and that reason escapes me. I will not pretend to understand what is running through your mind."

"And if I stay yes, what do you want from me?"

Silence passed between the two once more.

Aizen smiled. Urahara was probably to being closest to understanding him.

"Information concerning the..."

"No." Urahara snapped in annoyance.

Aizen's eyes flashed again.

"I guess I was wrong in thinking that you would see differently now. With your intellect, why do you make no move. Why would you continue to obey that thing?"

The Shinigami frowned, "The Spirit King... So you have seen it. Soul Society would splinter if not for The King. He is the Lynchpin. Without it, the spirit world would crumble. That is the way the world works."

"You no longer have an allegiance to that place."

"Nor do I have an allegiance to you. You should know how important the balance is... Do not ask me to divulge such information again, and I will follow you..."

(Flashback End)

Tessai's eyes narrowed as the pillar of black flames began to recede, "I should have known..."

In the center of the black flames... a dome of white that began to recede as well.

"That I would have the counter to that kido spell..." Urahara finished.

The Kido Master watched sadly as Urahara slowly pulled out a katana from his robes.

"You would dare use her against me, Espada?"

"Why wouldn't I? Benihime is a part of me." He whispered, unsheathing his Zanpakuto, "SING: BENIHIME!"

Tessai swiftly used shunpo to evade the arc of crimson reiatsu. He reappeared a moment later, greeted face to face by his friend, who had a single finger pointed against the center of his chest.

"Hado #4 Byakurai!"

Before the bolt of electricity could even peirce his chest, Tessai batted Urahara's wrist up; sending the lightening skyward. The blonde glared for the quickest moment before a elbow slammed directly into his face and sent him crashing into the ground.

"You haven't changed at all... your movement's are all the same." A smile as he recovered, "How nostalgic."

"Why do you continue to fashion yourself as Urahara?"

Urahara's sneered, "You sound like a broken record, Tessai. You leave me no choice, after all... I owe you this much..."

Tessai made to jump back when Urahara appeared directly in front of him, but wasn't quick enough. The blonde Shinigami placed his middle and index finger against his oldest friends forehead, transferring the memories of how he had become as he was now... and another memory.

(Flashback- Several Months Earlier- Las Noches (Tower Five- Throne room))

Sitting atop his throne, Aizen stared down as Urahara made his was up a long flight of steps.

"I've been wondering, Urahara... Your effort in helping us invade the Seireitei... it coincides with your wish to maintain the balance of the worlds. If that's so... why are you helping us at all?"

"That answer is simple enough." Urahara got to the top, "I can exploit the Seireitei's greatest weakness and get your army into the white city, but nothing will change... You will fail."

Aizen glared at him, "Your meaning?"

"If it was just the Seireitei you were attacking, it would be easy enough to invade and bring it crushing down. This time all Thirteen Captains will be on the same battle field and it won't be like last time. The only reason you survived last time was because Yamamoto didn't use Bankai. That won't be the case this time around, and when he does... not even ****** will stand a change against him. That's not the worst of it... If we defeat them... the Royal Guard will have no choice but to interfere. When they do, you and your army will be disintegrated into naught but dust. You will be getting a little taste of what the Royal Guard is capable of. After all, one of equal power to them will already be amongst the captains, and this time he will be at full power... and will be coming straight for you..."

"Kurosaki... Isshin..."

"And that's not all you have either, Ryuken Ishida will also take part and he is just as dangerous. Though your no longer out numbered... you will be severally out powered."

"Kurosaki Isshin, Genryusei Yamamoto, Ishida Ryuken... They can be dealt with. And the Royal Guard can't be stopped, but they will be stalled long enough for my war to end. "

"I'll believe that... when I see it. Is this why you had Ulquiorra summon me here?"

"I have paired up each of my Espada with a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen. If my Intuition is correct, to avenge you, I can foresee Tessai taking up one of the empty captain positions." Aizen watched for any change of expression.

None.

"I see,"

"You will do it. None of the other Epada besides ***** would be capable. His skill with Kido is far too great."

"That man has been my friend for countless years. And he is a great man... no one will be affected by his death more than me..."

(Flashback End)

Tessai fell to his knees as he returned to reality, unable to comprehend all that he had just experienced.

'No... There's no way...' Sweat poured from his head, he was pale... his breathing erratic. "K..Kis...Kisuke? You would... willingly follow... Aizen?"

"Aizen? No... He is a child, throwing a temper tantrum because he doesn't like the way things are going. I would never work for him." Urahara stared down at him.

The Captain cried out as Benihime sliced across his chest and even worse when Kisuke thrust her into his abdomen with enough force to pin him to the ground. Tessai coughed up blood, trying to remove the Zanpakuto while shaking.

The shocked look on Tessai's face caused Urahara to turn and begin to walk away, leaving Tessai pinned to the ground by Benihime."I will come back for you when this is over..." He suddenly stopped a few feet away and looked at the number six on his hand... It was beginning to burn.

A small smile formed on his face, "We've run out of time... He's coming..."

"I... I was right after all... Urahara Kisuke... Is dead... He never survived his imprisonment in Las Noches..." Tessai whispered weakly, just loud enough for Urahara to hear.

The blonde shook his head as he got further away, "You could have been such a great ally..." and with a echo of remorse in the depths of his soul, he began, "Seeping crest of turbidity..."

A lone tear rolled down Tessai's cheek, he knew the incantation of this kido well "Do you know what makes me sadder than losing you?"

"Arrogant vessel of lunacy..."

The sky directly above the two began to darken further. The roar of thunder echoed all around them.

"Boil forth and deny. Grow numb and flicker. Disrupt sleep. Crawling queen of Iron..."

The rain from Halibel's release intensified, showing that her own battle was growing all the more dangerous. Black boxes of dark energy formed around the fallen captain, slowly encompassing him.

"Ururu... She lost Jinta... Lost you... and now... she will have nobody..." Tessai finished sadly, closing his eyes.

"Eternally self-destructing doll of mud. Unite. Repulse. Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness... Hado # 90..." Urahara ignored the pain in his heart. And heartlessly whispered, "Kurohitsugi."

(Destroyed West Rukongai)

"You truly are..." Yoruichi whispered tiredly, struggling to remain standing, "The toughest opponent I have ever faced."

Wonderweiss weakly tried to remove the Shinigami's hand that was currently tightening around his throat and slowly causing him to lose consciousness. After what felt like an eternity, the Arrancar had succumb to Yoruichi's devastating violent onslaught.

Her eyes hardened, "Never has anyone pushed me so hard," blood and gashes covered a majority of her body. "Now before you die... You mentioned Ichigo... Where is he?!"

Wonderweiss eyes, which had begun to steadily roll to the back of his head suddenly refocused on her.

"Ichi... Ichigo... Sama..."

"And why are you saying sama?!" She dropped the Arrancar on the groud before her and watched as the Espada tried to lift himself up; he only succeeded in turning on his back. "You have the ability to comprehend rather well... but it's as if your mind is... programed only for battle. I'm warning you... Don't move another inch."

As if frozen in time, the Espada stopped attempting to get back up.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, where is he?"

Wonderweiss suddenly looked skyward.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo-sama... Is... Coming..."

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock, "What?!"

Seeing it as an opportunity, Wonderweiss reached up; aiming directly for the Shinigami's left eye. Fully intent on plucking it out.

"I warned you not to move!"

Unlike before, Yoruichi's eyes flashed with rage before intercepting the attacking arm and slamming her fist into the small Arrancar with the remainder of her reiatsu; engulfing both of them in a column of dust and an earthshaking expolsion...

(Central 46 Compound)

A massive explosion of black reiatsu swept through the compound of the Central 46, the source of the reiatsu so vast that the black clouds and rain that loomed over the entirety of the Seireitei, that had been brought on by Halibel's release, dispersed in a five mile radius of it's source.

Byakuya Kuchiki shot out of the explosive reiatsu and crashed into the ground, seventy five percent of his body covered in blood, his captain's haori long since had been destroyed.

"The name of that technique... Senkei"

Ulquiorra stood in it's epicenter, eying the captain expressionlessly.

Byakuya glared as the black reiatsu died down._ 'He defeated Senbonzaukra's true form...'_

"You told me I was the third person to have ever witnessed it..."

Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed, "I expected much more from a Captain of the Gotei Thirteen" The few shallow cuts that Ulquiorra substained quickly healed.

Byakuya raised his right arm, "Hado # 59! SENT..."

The captain saw black as Ulquiorra appeared before him, grabbed him by the face, and slammed him into the ground.

"You Shinigami speak so fondly of pride... And nothing to show for..."

The Espada's eyes widened as a massvie surge of Reisatu shot towards him; it's source slamming his foot into the hollow's face and sending him crashing into the ground.

"Tch, did you really think that a cero could stop me?" Zaraki spat, slightly annoyed as he rubbed his neck.

"Of course not, the cero wasn't to kill you. If I wanted that, I would have aimed for your head."

Zaraki grinned, "Is that right," he glanced down as Byakuya slowly got up, "Your Pathetic Kuchiki, why the hell are you allowing yourself to be tossed around like a rag doll."

Byakuya glared, "I could say the same about..."

Ulquiorra closed in on them instantly; and thrust his lance towards Byakuya, only to be engulfed by countless flower petals, " You've already tried this plan of attack and diversion,"

Zaraki sliced through the petals, dispersing the countless blades.

Ulquiorra had stopped the zanpakuto with his forearm.

"And you, removing that eye patch should have made you stronger. I can't seem to tell the difference."

"Your taunting now?" Byakuya asked, waving his arm before him.

The Espada used sonido to avoid the attack, "My speed far outshines your own."

"So it does... Gokei!"

The stream of petals suddenly dispersed and reformed almost instantly, engulfing the Arrancar in an orb of petals.

Ulquiorra glared as the petals began collapsing against him, "This is new..."

Zaraki grinned and charged the orb, placing both his hands on his zanpakuto. ""Nice Kuchiki! Keep him there a second longer! I doubt he can regenerate any of his vital organs! I'll finish him with kendo!" He shouted, increasing his reiatsu drastically.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened, "That's a bit too much... You are Captains after all."

Zaraki swung straight down, engulfing the entire area in a massive explosion of yellow reiatsu.

"Now... Kuchiki!" Zaraki shouted over the roar of the explosion.

"Bakudo # 63 Sajo Sabuko!"

Chain's of blinding light suddenly shot into the explosion and wrapped around the Espada, The Captain didn't end there.

"Bakudo # 79... Kuyo Shibari!"

The explosion suddenly dispersed.

Uquiorra stood perfectly still, bound in place by golden chains; his chest showing that Zaraki's attack had nearly sliced him completely in half.

Eight black holes, that emitted black reiatsu, formed around the Espada; a ninth formed in its center.

Zaraki smirked, "You used your weapon to soften the blow slightly, without it... you would be in two pieces by now."

The Espada didn't even wince, his eyes locked on Byakuya. "You will sustain from the killing blow, and not go for the kill?"

"I will not risk you regenerating from even a killing blow. No matter how much Zaraki despises the idea."

"You can't kill me, so you resort to seal me... What a foolish notion. That's quite merciful for a general of the enemy army."

"In no way are you being shown mercy. You are simply too dangerous an opponent to allow unchecked. You will be dealt with soon enough. For now... you've failed. You will not step a single foot within the Central 46 compound."

"You've have already admitted to being unable to kill me, what makes you think I am not strong enough to break free of this pathetic seal. Can you not see the difference in strength?"

Zaraki glared, "I've heard enough out of this guy. I'm out of here... You take it from here, Kuchiki."

Ulquiorra stared at the back of Zaraki's head as the captains began walking away.

"What is it with you Shinigami? Do you truly not believe we can't crush you under our heels. The two of you speak as if you have never seen true despair."

"True despair... Your army as rampaged through the Seireitei and brought it on the brink of oblivion." Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "I was forced to sense malevolent beings invade the Seireitei, resulting in the massacre of all these warriors... leaving nothing but an empty void in the families of my subordinates.. and you would have undoubtedly killed the two of us if you hadn't been sealed... I understand your meaning of Despair very well"

Zaraki sneered, "Kuchiki, are you getting soft? Finish the sealing process before..."

As the captain spoke... Ulquiorra felt the his number '5' on the back of his hand begin to burn. He looked skyward. 'So you've come...' His eyes locked on Byakuya once more. "What you describe is not despair... what you have described... is humiliation." Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Humiliation for failing to stop this war before you lost the lives of your subordinates."

Zaraki stopped mid step and looked over his shoulder, sensing a spike in Byakuya's reiatsu; he knew the Espada words hit home. "Kuchiki... what the hell are you waiting for?"

"Tell me, how will you explain this failure to the families of all your subordinates who you could not save?" Ulquiorra whispered darkly.

Byakuya's eyes flashed with rage and shot towards the Espada.

Zaraki stopped his fellow captain before he got to close to the Arrancar.

"Do be so weak, Kuchiki, he's trying to break free of your seal. Don't be a freak'n idiot!"

Ulquiorra stared at both of them, "I don't have time to slowly introduce the both of you to true despair."

Zaraki's and Byakuya's eyes widened in disbelief as Ulquiorra was engulfed an a massive wave of black reiatsu.

'N...No way!' Byakuya whispered as the wave hit them, causing both Shinigami to fall to their knees due to the intensity of the reiatsu.

Zaraki's stared into the growing blackness, unable to find the strength to raise his blade. "What... What is this... feeling?!"

Ulquiorra emerged from the blackness as it began to disperse, revealing his true form. While he retained his black wings, his long white coat was gone, revealing a more defined musculature with his chest bare and Hollow hole, dripping black, blood-like liquid. His waist become covered in something similar to black fur, which also covered his arms and legs. His fingers grew claw-like extensions and his feet become like talons. The irises of his eyes turn yellow while the sclera becomes green. The tear-like marks under his eyes increased in size and turned black. Ulquiorra's mask is now completely gone, as he had taken on the fuller appearance of a bat...

"This feeling... is true despair..."

(West Seireitei)

"Rukia! What's the matter?" Uyru shouted when Rukia suddenly stopped amidst combating the enemy army.

The female shinigami shook her head, "I'm fine..."

"We have almost won this battle Rukia, just a little more..." Chad shouted, punching a Calaveras into a building.

She turned around and sliced another Arrancar that tried to sneak up on her. She swiftly spun back around, 'This feeling...'

Uryu rose an eyebrow as Rukia began to run towards the center of the Seireitei. "Rukia?!"

"I'm sorry... But I have to check something!" She shouted worriedly, confusing both Chad and the Quincy; the former took off after her.

"Uryu! I'm going after her!"Chad shouted, leaving the Quincy to lead the division by himself.

(Somewhere near Central Seireitei)

"Lady Orihime-sama... We shouldn't be here... Lord Kurosaki has commanded it of us!" One of the female Sin Numeros whispered worriedly as the other three looked for any danger approaching them.

"We've looked everywhere for the leader of the Shinigami, we have to go to the human world. We can't let Lord Primera-sama catch us! He's coming!"

All for Sin Numeros were shaking fearfully as they sensed their master steadily approaching.

Orihime frowned. She didn't care. The sound of explosions rang in the distance. Columns of smoke sprouted all over the Seireitei, the heavy rain fall... the lightening... the thunder... the destruction.

"I need to find the Captain..."

Her eyes widened and she swiftly looked north, "That Reiatsu..."

"Lord Cifer!" One of the Sin Numeros exclaimed. "We should leave, now... His reiatsu..."

"We're going." Orihime snapped.

Fearful looks crossed their faces as they watched the human run towards where Ulquiorra was emitting a massive amount of Reiatsu.

'Ulquiorra is strong... The Captain Commander might be over there as well! I'll have to give it a shot!'

"Orihim-sama! Wait!"

(Northern Seireitei)

Chojiro's eyes narrowed as another column of lightening dispersed. "Why... won't you fall?"

Neliel stood in the center of the battlefield; her body smoldering, her skin covered in blood and burnt flesh... pain consumed every fiber of her being. Still she stood, barely able to move any more after receiving the full power of Chojiro's bankai for the sixth time. And all she had to show for it... a broken wrist given to the Vice-Captain of the First Division.

She lowly turned her head to the left, Pesche lay there; missing an arm and the lower half of his body. Fury welled up inside her as the charred flesh, where her number once was, began to burn.

"Ichigo... hurry..."

(First Division Headquarters)

"The success of this war was based on our ability as Espada to defeat five certain Captains before they unleashed Bankai..." Stark whispered, staring up at the amazing site before him.

One hundred yards away... a massive floating orb of water hovered over the First Division's Head Quarters. In the very center of the orb... Halibel remained perfectly still, seemingly able to breath underwater.

Though the feat of creating a floating prison of water was amazing in itself, that wasn't the most shocking,

Kyoraku Shunhei and Ukitake Jyuushiro, both floated lifelessly before the Shark Empress. In the end... He didn't even have to lift a finger.

"That's two down..." Halibel whispered softly as she descended out of her water prison.

"How long will you keep them imprisoned in there?" He asked uncaring.

"However long it takes for the water to erode the very flesh from their bones." She whispered, turning her back to them.

"I wonder if the two of them using bankai would have really made that much of a difference. It didn't look like you had trouble at all."

Halibel glared at him when he glanced at her. Her hair was matted with blood, and a shallow cut crossed the entirety of her stomach. She didn't win without struggle. To be honest with herself, she wasn't sure she could have won if she hadn't caught them off guard with her last attack.

"You finished it quickly enough..." The Segunda whispered.

"We've run out of time... you know that." Halibel replied, raising her right hand and showing her number. "He's coming."

Stark nodded, looking off towards where Ulquiorra's reiatsu was coming from, "He'd better hurry up."

(50 meters above Central 46 Compound)

Gasping, not only for air... but for the the strength to live just a moment long, Byakuya Kuchiki could not stop gurgling and coughing up mouthfuls of blood from the severe internal bleeding.

The claws that were already digging into his throat suddenly tightened even more.

"In your last moments... What is crossing your mind, Captain?" Ulquiorra voice whispered expressionlessly before looking over his shoulder. "What of you?"

Floating fifty Meters above the Seireitei, Ulquiorra hovered; in his right hand Kuchiki Byakuya, whose entire face... entire body... was covered in blood. And behind the Demon Espada... Zaraki Kenpachi, Ulquiorra's tail wrapped tightening around his throat; crushing it more with every passing second. Both had obviously been tortured within an inch of their lives.

The Captain of the Eleventh division, who refused to let go of his blade, closed his eyes as darkness came to him... 'Yachiru...'

(Flashback- Central 46 compound- Seconds after Halibel destroyed west Rukongai)

"Ken-chan! Please take me with you!" The small pink haired shinigami whinned, running after him.

The Captain of the Eleventh Division glared, "Baka! It's going to be dangerous this time. Stay here, keep Kurosaki's sister's company. The three of you will be safe here!"

Yachiru pouted, "Ken-chan! What are you so worried for! Those stupid Hollow are no match for..."

Darkness came to her a second later when Zaraki knocked her out with a soft blow to the back of her neck. He carefully placed her on the ground, 'Sorry kiddo, not this time'

He quickly spun around, "You two..."

Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki, who had watched the entire thing, backed away from the monster of a man.

"Please watch over her.."

(Flashback end)

"Yachiru..." Zaraki whispered, weakly lifting his blade despite knowing he no longer had the strength to even cut the Espada who was choking the life out of him.

Ulquiorra's eyes flashed, "Even on the verge of death you refuse to drop your blade."

*SNAP!*

Byakuya watched helplessly as Ulquiorra snapped Zaraki's neck.

It was a death unfitting a man of Zaraki's caliber.

"And you..." Ulquiorra whispered, turning back towards Byakuya and raising his free hand. "You are just as unwilling to give up as he was."

A black cero instantly formed on his finger tip.

"You will not die an honorable death... no last words will be spoken to your subordinates so that they will make a final stand to defend your honor... No... you will die as pitifully as you should. So much for your pride as a shinigami..."

Unable to use that last of his strength to speak, the Captain of the Sixth division closed his eyes.

'Forgive me... Rukia...'

"Know emptiness as you die alone, Captain, and...vanish in the darkness of my cero..."

All light within miles of the direction that Ulquiorra was facing was consumed by darkness...

(300 Meters above the Seireitei)

The clashing of steel rang out for miles as Aizen and Isshin both displayed an unbelievable mastery of swordsmanship.

Yamamoto, who had stepped back at Isshin's behest, watched the two of them closely; knowing he would be at the mercy of Kyoka Suigetsu if he got any closer.

'Damn you... Aizen...'

Aizen suddenly shot back, holding his chest tightly as blood shot out of the deep gash.

Isshin smirked, "What's the matter, Aizen? It seems as if your slowly losing it. Are you at the end of your rope?"

The ex-captain, who stared down at his chest, smirked. "Yes... It would seem that way. I'm am at the very limit of my Shinigami self... and still my power can not match your own,"

Isshin glared, "Give me back my son!"

Aizen smirked, "You will see him soon enough."

"The hell does that mean?!"

"You've lost Aizen, you won't escape here alive" Yamamoto snapped, appearing behind him, Ryujin Jakka engulfed in flames.

"Do you think because I have reached my limits as a Shinigami that you have won this war?" Aizen closed his eyes, "Tell me, does this look like victory?"

All of a sudden the sky was filled with countless projections; each one displaying the countless battle front in the Seireitei.

Komamura's lifeless body with a gaping hole in the center of his chest

Lisa, Hiyori, and Mashiro 's broken bodies in the Shadow of Ayon's massive form

"My..." Isshin couldn't believe his eyes at the destruction the Arrancar army had caused, "Where... Why haven't the Royal Guard mobilized? Not even they can turn I blind eye to this..."

Momo and Nemu buried under a pile of rubble...

Matsumoto's body bloodied, her Zanpakuto shattered all around her...

Szayel standing in the Twelfth Division HQ surrounded by countless bodies of the kido corps and the Vice-Captain's guarding the HQ

Zaraki's body thrown disrespectfully to the ground, his neck snapped in a horrible way.

Byakuya, half his body disintegrated by the power of Ulquiorra's cero; Rukia had made it, and was crying over her brother's lifeless corpse with Chad looking on sadly.

Yamamoto's eyes flashed with rage as he was once more engulfed in an inferno of flames. "Aizen... I will burn the flesh off your bones..."

Renji, Ikkaku, and Hisagi's battered bodies while Unohana healed them and Hirako combated Sabe.

Tessai's body, which was no longer recognizable from the devastating Kido.

Shunsui and Ukitake floating lifelessly in the water prison while Halibel and Stark looked on...

Projection after projection filled the sky, showing the now completely destroyed Sereitei.

"Now I repeat my previous question, in what way have I lost?"

Isshin's reiatsu erupted in a massive wave as Yamamoto's inferno of flames intensified.

"Such displays will not change a single thing... You, Yamamoto, a weak... decadent old man who is nothing but a shadow of his former self. You have grown soft. Three hundred years ago... could I have breached the Seireitei's boarders? Could I have gotten anywhere near you?"

Aizen turned his gaze, "And Kurosaki Isshin... you're a bigger failure. Your life has bee nothing but disappointment. You lost your position because you fell in love with a human, and then you were too weak to protect her... you couldn't protect your daughters nor could you protect your only son."

Isshin's and Yamamoto's were burning with rage.

The Shinigami smirked, "In every sense of the word... the two of you are failures..."

At once, both snapped and swung their Zanpakuto; releasing such an enormous amount of reiatsu that the space around them began to distort...

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" A one hundred foot wave of blinding white reiatsu

"TAIMATSU!" An inferno of flame the continued to grow without signs of stopping.

Aizen didn't move an inch from both attacks, either of which had to power to kill him instantly, "And now... I will make your pain grow all more... by unleashing one of your own against you."

All of a sudden, the very sky above them ripped apart in the form of Garganta and a towering beam of white light shot of from the torrent of darkness; taking the full force of both devastating attacks.

Yamamot's and Isshin's eyes widened in disbelief at the speed in which it all occurred.

"Is that... "

"Negacion!" Yamamoto shouted as his inferno of flames and Getsuga Tensho erupted in a massive explosion.

Amidst the explosion, a soft spoken, yet powerful, voice echo'd to the two.

"It's good to to see you..."

The smoke from the explosion and the towering beam of light dispersed in an instant.

"Father..."

The Primera, garbed in his immaculate Espada clothes, half his face covered by his hollow mask, his long hair whipping around wildly in the wind... stood before them...

_Ichigo's Arrival!_

(Author's note)

Here you go! Ichigo arrives! I can't wait to right the next chapter! Now it gets good... Just a few chapters to go before the end!


	55. The Wanning Moon

(Hueco Mundo-Szayel's Lab)

"Kurosaki Ichigo... Has finally entered the battlefield." A deep echoing voice whispered amongst the vacant laboratory as it's owner walked closer towards the back end of the massive reseach center. With each step the he took, a loud 'boom' accompanied it.

The lone dark skinned Arrancar stood twelve feet tall, his extremely muscular upper body giving way to a slimmer lower half. Black tribal markings circled his glowing red eyes, with the remanants of his hollow mask consisting of an entire lower jaw. Two foot long, dark green, dreadlocks flowed from the top of his head; appearing more like tendrils than actual hair. For clothing, the Arrancar wore a plain white hakama with a black tabi... His upper half having remained unclothed.

"As such," The Arrancar continued, stopping before a seemingly plain wall and placing his hand upon it. "I will enact Lord Aizen's final order, before his depature."

The wall suddenly parted, revealing a hidden storage room that housed three human-sized test tubes that had frozen over. Before each stood a pedestal, and upon each pedestal lay a zanpakuto.

The Arrancar glanced at each Zanpakuto before staring past them at the three Arrancar-like beings that had been frozen in a form of stasis and walked over to the one on the right. As he did so,a digital screen appeared on each of the tubes glass surfaces; displaying vitals for the beings that had been frozen within.

Having to bend down due to his height, he couldn't help but grin as he brought his hand up and touched the "button" that read "Initiate Activation Sequence". Repeating the same action to the remaining two test tubes, he steped back and watched as the ice within the tubes begun to defrost at an alarmingly fast rate.

Within seconds, each being housed within was floating; seemignly unconcious.

"Awaken, my brothers... Awaken."

All three sets of eyes simultaneously snapped open and each test tube shattered...

The twelve foot Arrancar covered his face from the shards of glass, taking a step back from the spikes of their reiatsu. When he removed his arm from his face, he glance down.

The three Arrancar had left their destroyed "prisons" and now stood before "their" respective zanpakuto. Not a single one acknowledged the massive Arrancar that loomed over head.

The Arrancar furthest right was by far the oddest of the three... It had no facial features. It's hollow mask covered most of its head, neck, and throat, with the exception of a small hole in the back for his hair to flow from, which were dark brown braids. The mask was a plain smooth white surface with the only feature being a bilateral line down the middle. For clothing, it wore a white chest plate, and a pair of small shoulder guards, A pair of black gloves, and bottoms of a standard Arrancar outfit with white boots. With the little skin that could be seen, it was obvious the Arrancar had very dark skin.

_**(Character Intro)**_

_**Modified Arrancar # 2 : Kaname Tousen**_

_**Zanpakuto : Suzumushi**_

_**Status: Active**_

The Arrancar reached down, and grabbed the hilt of a zanpakuto that had the tsuba taking the shape of a tear drop and a small ring dangling off the tip of it.

The Arrancar on the left had shoulder length silver hair and had pale skin. The remnants of its hollow mask, like the other, was a plain smooth white surface that covered the bottom half of his face. For clothing, he wore a long white robe over his Arrancar hakama.

While his eyes had been naught but narrow slits up until this point, when he lifted the Zanpakuto which was in the form of a wakizashi, they opened revealing vibarant sky blue eyes.

_**(Character Intro)**_

_**Modified Arrancar # 3 Ichimaru Gin**_

_**Zanpakuto: Shinso**_

_**Status: Active**_

The Arrancar in the center had turquoise hair, with pale skin, and the remains of his hollow mask took the form of an upper jaw that extended around the back of his head and had a sort of crest. It wore a very standard version of an Arrancar uniform. While it seemed the most unordinary of the three, his yellow eyes burned with an unknown darkness.

_**(Character Intro)**_

_**Modified Arrancar # 0 Arturo Plateado**_

_**Zanpakuto: Fenix**_

_**Status: Active**_

He grabbed the katana before him; standard sized katana with an hourglass shaped guard.

"My brothers..." The massive Arrancar began, his red eyes peering into each of them. "Rightful rulers to Hueco Mundo... To whom do you answer to?"

The faceless Arrancar's head twitched slightly and vertical lines appeared on the top and bottom of the mouth area, giving the facelees mask "teeth"

"Lord Aizen-sama..." The dark skinned arrancar whispered, sheathing his zanpakuto.

"And now that I set the three of you free under his command, what is the first thing your going to do?"

At once the Arrancar whispered, "Once Lord Aizen returns... Crush... The Espada..."

And with that said... one of the most famous hollow in the history of the Seireitei... The Grand Fisher... Lead Aizen's personal guard out of the lab to wait in the silence of Hueco Mundo...

(Human World – Several months earlier)

"Can you forgive me..." A voice whispered, it's owner kneeling on the soft grass beneath him as he place a gentle hand on the cold tombstone before him.

Thunder echo'd around him as the rain fall intensified; he looked up to the sky wondering if this was the work of the real god. He couldn't even bring himself to smile at the iorny of how the weather refelcted the inner turmoil within himself.

"I'm so sorry..." He whispered again; warm tears rolling down his cheeks as his hand crossed over the name engraved on the slab of stone. "I couldn't protect him... I couldn't protect our girls. We promised... We had promised to do everything in our power to shield them from our two worlds and here I am... unable to stop my world from crushing our family."

Lightening flashed over head.

"Karin and Yuzu... They're safe... I had no choice but to take them to Seireitei, as of now... I can't think of a safer place . And Ichigo... Taken... But I promise you...I will get him back. Even if... Even if...

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Isshin's eyes burned with rage as he stared at Aizen.**_

"_**Farewell, Kurosaki Isshin."**_

_**Isshin turned glanced at each of the Arrancar, remembering their faces.**_

_**Stark eyed Isshin emotionlessly before turning around.**_

_**Isshin's felt his heart drop as he looked up at the face of the man Stark had been carrying.**_

"_**No…. im…impossible…."**_

"_**Isshin!" Ryuken exclaimed, staring up at the same face, "Is that…."**_

"_**Ichigo…." Isshin whispered helplessly, "What's… what's going on?"**_

_**The second the Garganta close, Isshin turned to Ryuken, "We have to get to Soul Society! We have to call together the captains! We can't wait any longer!"**_

"_**Your son…."**_

_**(Flashback end)**_

"I don't want to believe it... Or... maybe I do and just can't accept it. Aizen. What if he did something to Ichigo... Changed him? Never before has the Gotei Thriteen faced such a threat and I can't help but feel... That Ichigo is somehow apart of it."

He slowly closed his eyes as his fists tightened, "Aizen will pay for this... I swear it..."

(Present Day – 300 meters above the Seireitei)

Aizen smirked, goading the two further, "In every sense of the word... the two of you are failures..."

At once, both Isshin and Yamamoto snapped and swung their Zanpakuto; releasing such an enormous amount of reiatsu that the space around them began to distort...

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" A one hundred foot wave of blinding white reiatsu..

"TAIMATSU!" An inferno of flame the continued to grow without signs of stopping...

Aizen didn't move an inch from both attacks, either of which had to power to kill him instantly, "And now... I will make your pain grow all more... by unleashing one of your own against you."

All of a sudden, the very sky above them ripped apart in the form of Garganta and a towering beam of white light shot of from the torrent of darkness; taking the full force of both devastating attacks.

Yamamoto's and Isshin's eyes widened in disbelief at the speed in which it all occurred.

"Is that... "

"Negacion!" Yamamoto shouted as his inferno of flames and Getsuga Tensho erupted in a massive explosion.

Amidst the explosion, a soft spoken, yet powerful, voice echo'd to the two.

"It's good to to see you..."

The smoke from the explosion and the towering beam of light dispersed in an instant.

"Father..."

The Primera, garbed in his immaculate Espada clothes, half his face covered by his hollow mask, his long hair whipping around wildly in the wind.

(12th Division HQ)

Szayel smirked the second Ichigo's powerful presence rippled across the seireitei. He knew, the end of the war was only moments away. This was the final thing Aizen had ordered of him, before he was allowed to delve into the dark secrets that the Divison kept hidden. There wouldn't be much time left.

"So you've finally come.. Now then..." He spun around and rose his arms skyward, still standing amonst the rubble that was once the 12th divisions HQ. Countless dead bodies scattered around him, the most prominent of them being the Third Division Vice-Captains body that had appeared mummified and drained of all bodily fluid.

The scientist started to raise his reiatsu and began mumbling under his breath. To anyone that was knowledgeable enough, it was obvious that the former Espada was uttering a kido spell

Within moments, six small white orb formed around him; each giving off a blinding white glow before shooting into the sky.

When they got high enough, they split apart... equally spacing themselves around the Seireitei before expanding into six massive visual screens.

And each one... was showing Ichigo presence on the battlefield while Yamamoto and Isshin looked upon the Primera in disbelief.

_**Chapter 55 The Wanning Moon... The War Enters it's Final Arc...**_

(West Rukongai)

"Ichi..go?" Yoruichi whispered in disbelief as she finally fell to her knees, the last bit of her reiatsu spent from overusing shunko. All she could do now was watch the projection screen, unable to find the strength to take another step forward. She didn't even bother to spare on more glance at the Arrancar that had brought her to death's door steps.

Wonderweiss lay before her, every bone in his body utterly crushed by Yoruichi's all out assult. Yet even still he remained breathing, "Ichi..go..."

(Sokyoku Hill)

"What the hell?" Shinji shouted, taking his focus off the one hundred meter tall dragon before him.

Sabe herself, was focused. A grin, etched on her face; barring her fangs 'This captain has a troublesome ability. Troublesome, even for the likes of me. It's about time... Ichigo'

Unohana, Ikkaku, Renji, and Hisagi frowned as the projection showed a close up of Ichigo.

His emotionless face... His dark reiatsu that was spreading across the Seireitei. They had never felt a more potent reiatsu. Not even Unohana, the oldest of the captains, had felt such power aside from the Captain Commander.

(Central 46 Compound)

"B...Brother!" Rukia cried, her body sprawled over the bloodied and mangled form of her old brother and Captain of the Sixth Division. All else was lost to her, even the arrival of Ichigo, that was broadcasted across the sky. In that moment, nothing mattered... but Byakuya Kuchiki; the lower half of his body, mangled... his hair matted and his face covered in his own blood. "Brother!" She continued, not caring that Byakuya's blood transferred on to her. Tears, that she couldn't find the strength to wipe away, flowed freely down her cheeks. "Don't... Don't, please don't leave me..."

Chad, who stood several feet away, knelt beside Zaraki's crushed form... wiping way the blood that covered the man's face. The man who had trained him the last several months, the proud warrior... Dead. A lone tear came to his right eye as sadness welled up within him. He looked over his shoulder at Rukia who seemed to fall deeper into despair every second that passed. And at last, he looked skyward. Refusing to believe Ichigo was acting on his own accord, he shook his head, "What did Aizen do to you... Ichigo?" He looked around, facing the now destroyed entrance into the Central 46. "The Espada who did this..." His eyes hardened, "I'll kill him!" without another word he shot past the distraught shinigami. 'Forgive me Ichigo... but I must repay my debt! For now... I leave you to your father. Odds are... what ever Aizen has done to you... I won't have the ability to undo. Please... Just...'

"Chad?! Rukia?!"

He stopped dead in his tracks. His heart stopped.

That voice, he knew all to well. 'It can't be!' His eyes widened as he swiftly spun around, "N...N...No way?!"

Even rukia, who couldn't ignore the familiarity of the voice, looked up.

Amongst all the chaos... Orihime was running towards them. Behind her... the four arrancar that were acting as her guard.

"What the hell?" Chad whispered, his eyes narrowing. 'Why are there arrancar with her?!'

Realizing what Orihime sudden appearance entailed, a wild spark of relief filled Rukia's being. 'She... She could save him! Save brother!' "ORIHIME!"

Orihime smiled, finally able to see her friends after so long. "Rukia-chad! Chad-chan!" When she got close enough, her eyes widened when Chad abruptly blocked her path.

Rukia's eyes widened, "Chad? What are you doing! Orihime! Please... "

"Shut up Rukia!" Chad shouted, stunning the shinigami. At the same moment, Orihime's guard stepped forward; immediately seeing Chad as a threat.

"W..Wha?" Orihime was taken aback by the hostile look in Chad's eye. She had never seen it before.

"It's not that I'm glad to see you... Orihime." He began slowly, "But..." He looked skyward. Ichigo was clearly being controlled by Aizen somehow, how was he so sure that Orihime wasn't being controlled likewise. Still, he could not help but feel relieved to see his closed friend alive after all this time. "Why... are those arrancar with you?"

The four didn't even bother to respond.

"They... They are here to protect me. It was Ichigo's orders." Orihime whispered softly, wondering why Chad was growing more hostile by the moment.

Chad's eyes widened, "Ichigo?!"

Orihime nodded, "I wanted... to find the Captain Commander... convince him... to stop him from trying to kill Ichigo." She looked at the projection sceen, "It's too late now. I... I couldn't stop it." Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

Chad shook his head, "What the hell is going on?! Aizen is controlling Ichigo! Can't you see that!" He pointed to the screens.

Orihime stepped forward, "Aizen's not controlling him!"

Chad took a step back, "What?"

Orihime began to speak, but froze when she finally looked past Chad.

Byakuya's and Zaraki's bodies... Lying amongst the rubble.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, running past Chad, whose eyes remained locked on the Arrancar. He waited for them to make a move.

"Orihime, What the hell is going on?" Chad whispered once more, unable to comprehend anything of what was going on. 'Why does she have arrancar protecting her? Why is she just running around the Seireitei in the middle of a war? Why does she think the Captain Commander would kill Ichigo... and what she said... about Ichigo not being controlled by Aizen? What the hell is going on!'

"Please... Save him!" Rukia cried as Rukia fell to her knees.

Tears rolled down Orihime's face faster as she looked upon Byakuya's face. She hated this... all of this... all the fighting... "Soten Kisshun... I Reject!"

Byakuya was instantly surrounded by a ray of golden light.

"I will fill the both of you in... after I heal Kuchiki-san and Zaraki-san. I promise." When she turned her focus back to Byakuya, who was floating within the sphere, she frowned. Her abilities, boosted drastically by Ichigo's reiatsu, should have begun healing the Shinigami Captain already. Afterall, she had revived Yammi within seconds.

She shook her head, 'Why... Why isn't it working?' She didn't reveal her worry to Rukia, but a memory of the time she had tried to revive Ichigo from Ulquiorra killing blow passed through her mind. Ulquiorra reiatsu had been so foreign and omnipotent that her ability to reject was ineffective.

"Who... did this to them?" She whispered softly. Her guards knew that she ws talking to them. Afterall, their sensing skills far surpassed hers.

"Ulquiorra-sama..." One of them whispered softly.

Orihime glanced at the destroyed opening into the Central 46 inner chambers, knowing Ulquiorra was in there, before closing her eyes. 'I was afraid of that' Still tearing at the state Byakuya was in, she tried as best she could to strengthen her Rejection ability. She found it hard to believe that, despite her new powers, it wasn't working.

"Forgive me, Orihime, but you need to start talking." Chad began, his eyes still locked on her "protectors" "Please... I need to understand what's going on. Nothing... Nothing has been right since Ichigo was taken. Please. Your our friend. If Aizen isn't controlling you... Controlling Ichigo... what really going on?"

Orihime shakingly took a deep breath, "I don't know... if it will make sense to you, but... Ichigo..."

(300 Meters above the Seireitei - Several Minutes earlier)

Time stood still... very life itself seemed to stop. His heart stopped. His stomach tightened. His grip on his zanpakuto lossened as it fell to his side, suddenly he found himself without the strength to even keep it lifted anymore.

"I...Ichi...Ichigo..." Isshin whispered in both sadness and confusion. His suspisions confirmed as he stared upon the Primera Espada's mask fragments. 'So my eyes didn't decieve me that day...'

"What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto thought aloud as he locked eyes with Ichigo and his memories went back to the time this "boy" challeneged the very foundations of the Seiretei for a single soul. That "boy", who stopped the Sokyoku, with so much conviction in his eyes. The very "boy" who now stood before him and his own father... an Arrancar. Primera Espada in Aizen's Army. An army that threatened to destroy the very thing that kept the worlds in order...

"Meaning?" Aizen asked, feining confusion, "To what "Meaning" do you speak of?"

"What did you do to Kurosaki Ichigo!" Yamamoto roared.

"Ichigo...It... can't be..." Isshin denied , taking a step towards his son; who remained completely emotionless.

"Kurosaki Ichigo's current state is by no means the result of anything brought about by my hands."

Though Yamamoto knew very little of Ichigo, he was well aware of the child going through the hollowification process and that those that have gone through such a process were at war with the hollow within themselves...

"The both of you, are not ignorant," Aizen begun, "You two are well aware the hollowfication process that blurs the line between hollow and shinigami. His current state, is not the result of his hollow taking over. Kurosaki Ichigo was much too powerful for that."

Confusion welled up within the Captain Commander, 'What?!'

"He is no longer the Kurosaki Ichigo that you remember. He is not the honorable hero that uncovered the Mystery of my "Betryal. Nor is he the lovable son of a fool." The ex-captain stepped forward, his back to Ichigo. "He is Kurosaki Ichigo, Primera Espada. And he has been reborn... as a titan among Arrancar. Ichigo?"

Ichigo's emotionless eyes locked on Isshin and slowly placed his hand on the hilt of his sheathed Zanpakuto.

Isshin's heart skipped a beat, as his "son" released a wave of killing intent so powerful that Yamamoto and Isshin were nearly brought to their knees by the unexpected power of it's intensity.

."What happened to you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo's multi colored eyes, the gold one (covered by his hollow fragments) and is soft brown eye, hardened.

"I tell you this only once, Kurosaki Ichigo... remove your hand from that blade this instant." Yamamoto whispered. Though he was confused about this sudden turn of events, he knew two things were absolutely clear. One, the orange haired boy was raising his blade against THEM. And two, Aizen was fully confident in this boy's ability to fight on par with both powerful captains... those two thoughts in itself, drew a red flag for the Captain commander. 'That boy reiatsu... So vast... It's strength and intensity... It rivals that of my own! What is the meaning of this?!'

Ichigo ignored him completely, his eyes locked solely on his father.

Isshin shook his head, "What did... Aizen do to you?"

Yamamoto looked between father and son for a moment, he shook his head. The explosion rang up from below, looking down; he could see the Seireitei was nearly in ruins. Every second that passed... more deaths... He had to end it... all of it... before it was too late.

"Stand back, Kurosaki Isshin."

Aizen smirked.

Isshin's eyes widened as Yamamoto stepped forward, Ryujin Jakka ablazed in intense flames. He regained his composure just as quickly and stepped in front of the Commander, "Your insane... If you think I would let you even lay a..."

"SILENCE!" Yamamoto roared, the flames surrounding him intensifying ten fold. The Shinigami before him winced. "As of this moment, your son has become a direct threat to the Seireitei! I am not without mercy... I have not forgot the debt I owe to your son. And for that, I will not kill him." His eyes hardened slightly, "Though... I cannot promise he won't come through this unscathed." He began walking past Isshin, and when he got close enough... placed a hand on his former subordinates shoulder. "I will not ask you to raise your blade against your son. I shall deal with him."

Isshin looked over his shoulder, "Please... Ichigo... don't make us do this that hard way. Aizen couldn't have taken all your memories from you. Do you not remember anything?"

Ichigo remained emotionless as he slowly unsheated his zanpakuto.

'My son... what's happened to you?' Isshin slowly rose his blade, aiming it directly at Aizen. He knew that time was of the essence so with a heavy heart, he whispered, "I'll leave Ichigo to you... Leave Ai..."

All of a sudden Isshin and Yamamoto's eyes widened as spike of reiatsu reached them.

Losing all composure for what he had sensed, Isshin spun around, "Yuzu! Karen!"

Yamamoto himself couldn't believe what he was sensing. He had been so focused on the enemy before him that he had become blind to all else.

Byakuya and Zenpachi had fallen... One of the Espada had entered the Central 46 Compound.

A thunderous 'boom' echo'd across the sky causing Isshin to look over his shoulder. Disbelief etch'd on his face.

Ichigo and Yamamoto stood face to face, both their zanpakto locked, it took only a second for Isshin to realise... Ichigo had made to cut him down while his attention was on his daughters.

'Ichigo?!'

"GO!"Yamamoto shouted as sparks rained down on himself and the Primera Espada. Ichigo's eyes were locked on his own. "I will deal with you son... Go now! The Central 46 and your daughters... Save them!"

Knowing there was not a moment to lose, Isshin spared Ichigo one last look at Ichigo before vanishing.

"Are you sure that was wise?" Aizen asked as Yamamoto and Ichigo jumped away from eachother. He stepped past Ichigo. "Afterall, He was your only chance of conquering my Kyoka Suigetsu. Not that it would have mattered. You have wasted too much time, you've lost your chance to turn the tides of this battle long ago. Your death is just a bonus."

Yamamoto smirked, "Do you think that Zanpakto of your stands any chance against me? Do not think you can beat me, boy."

Aizen, his back to Ichigo, looked over his shoulder for the slightext moment, "Your Ryujin Jakka is the strongest Zanpakuto in Existance. It has no equal. In a fair fight, now that you have regained some of your youth, you would undoubtably overpower me. Kurosaki Ichigo though... That is an entirely different matter. He is my ultimate weapon. A weapon of unlimited potential. A weapon... I unleash upon you all n..."

Time froze as the next word seem "lost" Aizen.

Yamamoto eyes slowly widened as what had just occurred before him. It happened in just an instant, if he had blinked... he would have missed it, "What?"

Unable to comprehend what happened, Aizen slowly touched his chest barely realizing that he was beginning to tremble, 'What...' He suddenly felt... odd. The feeling was... foreign to him.

He looked down at his blood coating hand. Only then did he realize...

"W...Wh...what..." He looked over his shoulder, his eyes locking on Ichigo; who slowly resheathed his zanpakuto.

_(Flashback- A Few Days before the war)_

"_Ichigo has given us the order... You are not to be touched, until after you reveal all that you know about his past." Szayel whispered, kneeling before Aizen who sat upon his throne._

_Aizen smirked, "You've done well, Szayel. Your service will not go unawarded... As promised... You shall begiven the title Primera following the war. You have done well..."_

_(Flashback end)_

As the memory of that time ended, Aizen's eyes narrowed as further realization dawned on him. "You... bastard... Szayel..."

(!2th Division HQ)

Szayel grinned as he fixed his glasses upon his face, "Farewell... Aizen."

(300 Meters above the Seireitei)

Aizen and Ichigo eyes locked once more before... finally... the ex captain... fell.

'Curse you... Kurosaki... Ichigo...'

"Your trust in Szayel was misplaced, he was always working for me. You were never meant to rule us," There was a momentary pause. "You think too highly of yourself... Aizen."

Ichigo's emotionless eyes watched as Aizen was split completely in half from right shoulder to left hip and both Primera and Captain Commander watched as both halves plummeted towards the seireitei...

(Author's note)

Sorry for the very late update. Life gets in the way. You have all waited patiently and I honor that with an epic update. Next chapter, the greatest battle...


	56. The Sun Vs The Moon

"Do you think that Zanpakuto of your stands any chance against me? Do not think you can beat me, boy."

Aizen, his back to Ichigo, looked over his shoulder for the slightest moment, "Your Ryujin Jakka is the strongest Zanpakuto in existence. It has no equal. In a fair fight, now that you have regained some of your youth, you would undoubtedly overpower me. Kurosaki Ichigo though... That is an entirely different matter. He is my ultimate weapon. A weapon of unlimited potential. A weapon... I unleash upon you all n..."

Time froze as the next word seem "lost" Aizen.

Yamamoto eyes slowly widened as what had just occurred before him. It happened in just an instant, if he had blinked... he would have missed it, "What?"

Unable to comprehend what happened, Aizen slowly touched his chest barely realizing that he was beginning to tremble, 'What...' He suddenly felt... odd. The feeling was... foreign to him.

He looked down at his blood coating hand. Only then did he realize...

"W...Wh...what..." He looked over his shoulder, his eyes locking on Ichigo; who slowly re-sheathed his zanpakuto.

_(Flashback- A Few Days before the war)_

"_Ichigo has given us the order... You are not to be touched, until after you reveal all that you know about his past." Szayel whispered, kneeling before Aizen who sat upon his throne._

_Aizen smirked, "You've done well, Szayel. Your service will not go unrewarded... As promised... You shall be given the title Primera following the war. You have done well..."_

_(Flashback end)_

As the memory of that time ended, Aizen's eyes narrowed as further realization dawned on him. "You... bastard... Szayel..."

(!2th Division HQ)

Szayel grinned as he fixed his glasses upon his face, "Farewell... Aizen."

(300 Meters above the Seireitei)

Aizen and Ichigo eyes locked once more before... finally... the ex captain... fell.

'Curse you... Kurosaki... Ichigo...'

"Your trust in Szayel was misplaced, he was always working for me. You were never meant to rule us," There was a momentary pause. "You think too highly of yourself... Aizen."

Ichigo's emotionless eyes watched as Aizen was split completely in half from right shoulder to left hip and both Primera and Captain Commander watched as both halves plummeted towards the seireitei...

Chapter 56 (The Sun Vs The Moon)

(1st Division HQ)

"So it's done..." Stark whispered, watching the visual projection as Aizen was split completely in half.

Halibel turned away, "Did you have any doubt he could do it? Let's go, Ichigo's father is closing in on Ulquiorra."

"Right," The Segunda agreed before they both vanished via sonido; leaving Shunsui and Jyushiro in the wreckage of the first division building

(300 Meters above the Seireitei)

Yamamoto, having seen Aizen fall before his own eye, could not believe what had occurred. With a single slash... Ichigo had bifurcated the leader of the enemies army.

"What... Is the meaning of this... Kurosaki Ichigo"

Ichigo locked eyes with him, "With the death of Aizen... I have truly become acting Commander of the Arrancar army."

Yamamoto was taken aback by the hostility in his tone. Confusion welled up inside him about what was unfolding. "I asked... what is the meaning of this. I will not ask a third time. What did Aizen do to you? You are clearly no ally to Aizen, but that doesn't mean you aren't a threat to us. Are you truly Kurosaki Ichigo, and if you are... what have you become?"

Instead of replying, Ichigo held out both hands before him and spoke, "Black and white net..."

Yamamoto glared, "That Kido... " 'A Kido spell used for transmitting metal messages to anyone within the caster's vicinity...

"Twenty two bridges, sixty six crown strings, foot steps distant thunders, mountain peaks, valley night shadows,cloud sea, cyan line... fill up to the circle and zoom to the edges of the sky... Hado # 77 Tenteikuura!"

"To whom are you addressing, Kurosaki?"

Suddenly, every single being within the Seireitei was connected to the Primera's kido... and every single being, stopped fighting to listen to what was about to be told... they all looked sky word.

An eerie silence descended upon the war zone... Explosions ceased, sounds of clashing swords stopped.

"Confusion...Is amongst the strongest emotions all of you must be feeling. Especially, for those whom I once considered my closest friends. I will only say this once. I will speak it clearly, and in the most simple way I know how." He paused. "I am not the Kurosaki Ichigo you once knew"

Shinji, Ikkaku, Chad, Rukia, Hisagi, Renji, Yoruichi, Yumichika, and even Isshin as he raced the Central 46 compound... all of his close friends listened in disbelief at what they were hearing. Inoue frowned, knowing it had to be done.

"I have become... something else. Something greater. I will not come back to you. It will never be like it once was... I will not smile with you, laugh with you, spend days out relaxing and sparing with you. Those days are over. I remember them... as if they were a distant memory. And there they will stay."

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, "So you do mean to challenge us."

Ichigo locked eyes with him once more. "I say this, not only to your Captain Commander, but to all of you that oppose us.. I know... that many of you still wish to fight. Some of you, even think that to fight is wise, but this is folly. This has always been Aizen's war. Not yours... not ours. Allow our forces to withdrawal. Do this and not one more shingami will have to lose their life, for you have already lost so many. And once we have left, do not come after us. Leave us in peace, and I swear to you all... we will never be heard of again..."

Yamamoto's eyes flashed with rage, "Leave you... in peace? Boy! Look at what... your kind has done. The death... the destruction... the malice. Such... reckless hate. Do you think we... The Gotei 13, will allow you and your army to walk away?" The flames of Ryujin Jakka slowly began to grow once more.

"The Gotei 13 have fallen!" Ichigo roared, his voice reaching every being in the Seireitei and causing fear in the remaining forces, he himself showing emotion for the first time since appearing, "You're all that's left..." He whispered, quickly retaining his composure while walking closed to the captain commander. "Listen... Listen...The fighting has stopped… both armies have ceased. You aren't a fool. Your army has been utterly crushed by our forces. You have lost… Soul Society has fallen."

Yamamoto's rage was reflected in the intensity of Ryujin Jakka's flames.

Ichigo continued, his voice echoing throughout thousands of minds "You have fought valiantly… But in vain. I do not wish this. Every drop of Shinigami blood that is split will only quicken my army's hunger." He paused for a few moments, "I therefore, command my forces to retreat."

At once, thousands of Garganta's began opening up within the Seireitei.

Yamamoto's eyes widened, as did the eyes of every shingami that still counted for fighting power within their army, as the calaveras and sin numeros began entering the garganta's without a single complaint. As if they weren't, just seconds ago, laying waste to the white city.

Despite thousands of reiatsu signatures vanishing, several Espada leveled arrancar remained within the Seireitei.

Ichigo turned his back to the Captain Commander, "As I said, we shall leave, without another swing of the blade. Treat your wounded... dispose of your dead with dignity… " A huge Garganta slowly ripped open before him, "To my closest friends and family, I now speak directly to you."

(Central 46 Compound)

Rukia and Chad frowned as they looked skyward

"Ichigo?" Rukia whispered, fresh tears brimming at her eyes. "Chad... What's going on? What happened to... Him?!"

Chad shook his head sadly, "Orihime... what,"

Orihime refused to meet his gaze, instead; focusing all her attention on healing Byakuya; who still showed no sign of being healed.

'On this day,' Ichigo voice echoed in their minds, " you have fought and suffered not only for my sake, but Urahara's and Orihime's. There is no greater honor I can bestow upon you than acknowledging you as my once greatest friends… Give up on trying to save us. I am not the man you remember. Urahara as you know him is dead… and Orihime wishes to stay with us. Remember this and take it to heart..."

The primera stopped speaking when a wave of flames surged in front him, cutting him off from entering his own garganta.

"How naive... how dizzingly naive..." Yamamoto began darkly, causing Ichigo to look over his shoulder.

"Stand down, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." Ichigo whispered warningly.

"Watch your tone, boy. Do you honestly believe I would simply allow you to leave this place? I don't know what has happened to you, but... YOUR army has caused untold destruction to the Seireitei and the Gotei 13. And the Espada as well as yourself have become a direct threat to the continued peace of this world. You will not leave here... You will drop your Zanpakuto and turn yourself in to the Gotei 13... And very soon, I myself will lead the remaining Captains into Hueco Mundo and utterly crush the remaining Espada and your army... If you do not do so, I will have no choice but to ignore the promise I made to your father strike you down where you stand... For the greater good."

Ichigo grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto, "Those words, will you stake your life on them?"

Yamamoto's eyes flashed with rage and a second later swung Ryujin Jakka; releasing a wave of unrestrained flames. Not a moment later, the captain's eyes widened as a shadow grew within the intensity of the flames and a hand emerged, grasping him tightly around the throat and making the flames of the last attack disperse.

Ichigo stood, his severally scorched hand digging into the captain commanders throat, "So you have chosen.. death."

Yamamoto winced, stunned at the speed Ichigo displayed, and quickly raised Ryujin Jakka to counter. Ichigo moved just a second faster and sent the captain plummeting out of the air so fast that velocity rings formed out around him.

Before following after his opponent, Ichigo raised his scorched hand and winced, 'Even with my hierro... those flames...'

(Ruins of the recently destroyed Seireitei)

"How very foolish of you..." Yamamoto's voice echoed as Ichigo appeared several yards away from the destroyed building from which the voice sounded.

The Primera turned, facing the gaping hole that led into the building; which glowed red faintly.

"You young ones... always acting brash, never fully understanding the consequences of your mistakes." Ichigo, slowly unsheathed his blade as the ground began to shake, "For the mistakes you make will eventually be labeled as experience in your future, but with a true mistake... there is no experience to be gained." The Primer's eyes widened as the building suddenly erupted in a storm of hell fire and Yamamoto emerged; his reiatsu burning the very air and the flame of his reiatsu and Ryujin Jakka engulfing the entire area, "For the mistake of taking me on as your opponent, will leave you with no future..."

(Central 46 Compound)

"What.. is... this..." Chad groaned as the intensity of the spiritual pressure that had suddenly engulfed the area brought him, Rukia, Orihime, and her Guard down to their knees.

The very air they breathed felt as if they were breathing in fire, their mouths dried almost instantly, and within seconds they were drenched in sweat.

"The Captain commander... he's angry..." Rukia whispered, fear evident in her eyes. Never before had she felt such reiatsu. And even more alarming was that she could tell that the Captain commander's spiritual pressure was clear on the other side of the seireitei. 'To reach us at such a distance... '

Orihime, who was still in the process of healing Byakuya, cried out in shock as Soten Kisshun's golden orb began to crack from the power of the reiatsu. 'Oh no!' She tried focusing on "healing" Byakuya as hard as she could, but it was barely making a difference. He just wasn't healing as fast... if at all. Honestly, she couldn't tell much of a difference from when she had started. 'I can't give up'

Knowing full well that Ichigo and Yamamoto had begun to fight, Orihime shook her head, knowing she was needed here. Her eyes saddened as she stared down at Byakuya's "corpse", her tears brimming once again.

The sound of shunpo filled the air as Isshin appeared, stunning everyone present. He alone, didn't seem affected by the Captain commander's reiatsu and was in fact releasing an enormous amount of reiatsu of his own.

"Chad?! Rukia?! Orihime?!" Isshin shouted, stunned that they were together. He glanced briefly at the four arrancar, who seemed to cower in his presence. Then to Orihime, who was healing Byakuya.

Chad looked at Ichigo's dad in shock, the rage shown in Isshin's eyes scared even him, "Kurosaki-sama! Ichigo..."

"I know..." He glanced at the opening into the Central 46 compound, "The Captain Commander is handling things on that end, right now... I have to focus on." His eyes widened abruptly as a leg entered his peripheral vision.

"What?!"

Everyone watched in shock as Stark, the Segunda Espada, appeared before Isshin.

Isshin moved just as fast, bringing his forearm up and intercepting the kick without even flinching; their clash, causing a shock wave that engulfed the area. His eyes hardened. "You..." He had remembered Stark from their last encounter in Karakura Town.

Stark stared back without emotion, " Forgive me, Captain-san... I won't allow you to take one more step towards the Central 46 Compound."

Halibel appeared next, still in her released form, "It appears Ulquiorra needs more time."

Stark jumped back so that the two Espada stood side by side.

"Stand down, Espada!" Isshin roared furiously, his reiatsu raising high enough to stun even the Arrancar.

Stark glanced briefly at Halibel, "He's strong... Shall we..." All of a suddenly his eyes widened as a flash of white and green shot past them and slammed into the side of a nearby building. He was left speechless as realization of what is was dawned on him.

"Two one one... Isn't very fair," A voice began calmly as Ryuken appeared beside Isshin. "Then again, you are nothing but trash. I wouldn't expect any less of you..."

"L...LILLYNETTE!" Stark shouted as he stared up.

Lilynette was pinned to the side of the building by no less than five arrows; blood covered most of her body.

"S...St...Stark..." She whispered weakly, struggling to reach out for him.

"I warned her... I wouldn't go easy..." Ryuken whispered, fixing his glasses on his face.

The sound of sonido filled the air as Stark ignored everything and shot towards Lilynette's defeated form.

"Stark!" Halibel shouted warningly as Ryuken vanished just as fast.

Focused only on reaching Lilynette to help her, Stark was completely blindsided by the arrow that pierced his back so hard that he was sent crashing into the ground with enough force to create a small crater.

"Just because in not a Captain Class shinigami, doesn't mean I'm not a threat. You shouldn't take your eyes off your opponent, even when a close comrade has fallen." The Quincy whispered, staring into the column of dust.

"Those will be your last arrogant words" Ryuken's eyes widened as Stark appeared behind him; catching him off guard.

Halibel, who had watched the exchanged, swiftly spun around and brought her blade up; releasing a surge of water that successfully halted Isshin's "surprise" attack.

"You'll have to do better than that, Kurosaki Isshin. La Gota!"

Isshin's eyes widened as a condensed blade of water shot out of her zanpakuto and slammed into him so hard that the water actually sliced into his abdomen. The former Captain didn't know if it was his fear for his daughters, or Ichigo, but he managed to ignore the pain all together and without missing a step, shouted, "Burn! Engetsu!"

Halibel's eye's widened as his reiatsu descended upon her, 'This reiatsu...' She knew that this reiatsu equaled her own, 'And he hasn't even released Bankai...'

Isshin glared as her as his reiatsu died down, "You had the chance to step down... You will regret this, until the end of your life. That's not saying much... cause you won't live much longer. Getsuga!" He raised his blade, "Tenshou!"

The massive wave of spiritual energy surged from his Zanpakuto, it's power great enough to cause the ground to shake.

The Tercera Espada swung her blade just as fast, releasing a tidal wave that was three times larger than Isshin's Tenshou.

The two attacks hit a mere second later, releasing a shock wave that sent both Halibel and Isshin flying in separate directions...

(A short Distance Away)

Orihime, having just watched Halibel's and Isshin's attack collide, frowned; 'I failed... I couldn't... I couldn't stop any of it...'

Chad watched on, barely able to make out Isshin as Halibel successfully put space between Isshin and the Central 46 Compound.

"Ichigo's fighting Yamamoto... Uryu's dad is fighting the Segunda Espada... and Isshin is fighting the Tercera... and all the while..." The sounds of distant explosions still echoed as the war ravaged on. "I can't do anything.."

"We have to get out of here... we are right in the middle of this," Rukia whispered worriedly, 'Orihime's Soten Kisshun isn't working, it might have something to do with the spiritual pressure surrounding us.'

"We can't go anywhere, Rukia. You've heard it to... Haven't you? The distant explosions... They have steadily been getting louder, The Arrancar army is pushing the Shinigami back towards the center of the Seireitei from all sides. We're trapped."

"It's not working," Orihime whimpered causing Rukia and Chad to look towards her. It was obvious she was referring to the fact that Byakuya wasn't healing as fast as he should be. "I don't know what's wrong..." He eyes suddenly widened as a memory of when she had tries healing Ichigo from Ulquiorria's Cero Oscuros, 'Back then... Ichigo wasn't healing either, could it be...'

Shun'o, one of the spirits in charge of Soten Kisshun, suddenly appeared before her.

Orihime looked taken aback since the spirits haven't spoken to her in months. "Shun'o! Why... Why isn't Byakuya-san healing?!"

The blonde spirit, whose lower half of his face was covered by a hollow mask due to being imbued with Ichigo's reiatsu, looked concerned. "Orihime sama... There's a large amount of foreign reiatsu that's making the reversal go slower than usual, but it is working... only, that it will take a few hours. We won't give up!"

Rukia, who had heard, breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that, 'Thank you, there is still hope! He'll live!' Even Orihime cracked a smile through her tears.

Even if it was for the slightest moment, a sense of enjoyment filled them knowing that Byakuya and Zaraki would make it through. But even so... They could not block out the explosions that steadily closed in, the rain and the storm clouds brought on by Halibel's release that had been slowly receding since Yamamoto's fiery reiatsu spread across the Seireitei, or the intensity of the reiatsu of the powerful fighters around them.

And what truly brought them back to the reality of the war, was the column of red and orange fire that was mixed with black reiatsu that reached several hundred meters into the sky from the result of Yamamoto and Ichigo releasing a simultaneous attack.

(Ichigo vs Yamamoto)

The Primera's eyes widened as he took a step back, narrowly avoiding a wall of flames Yamamoto had summoned a second before.

His left hand twitched, remembering very well the last time those flames touched him.

'I can't let those flames touch me a second time,' He raised his blade and the sound of thunder roared through the sky as his blade parried Ryujin Jakka. Yamamoto's eyes burned into his own as he increased the pressure he put behind his blade. Ichigo sneered as the ground beneath him begun cracking.

'Yamamoto... I've never felt such power, not even Aizen...'

Ichigo reinforced his blade just as much and kneed the Shinigami Captain in the stomach.

Yamamoto winced slightly as he stepped back a few feet, "Come now, boy, surely that isn't the best you could do."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "How cocky, for an old man. Your time has passed, perhaps it's best if you fell here." his right had surged with white lightening before he punched out. "Bala!"

What happened next stunned even the Primera.

Yamamoto had stood his ground as the white "bullet" of spiritual energy slammed into his abdomen.

'No..way...'

The Captain Commander had tanked the bala without moving an inch, the only proof of the attack ever landing was the thin line of blood that trickled down the side of his mouth.

"What's with that look?" The shinigami asked at the surprised look on the Primera's face. "I see, do you believe... that the power of Ryujin Jakka is the only reason I have been the Captain Commander for so long?"

Less than a second later Ichigo released a second Bala, this time aimed directly at Yamamoto's head.

Without batting an eyelash, Yamamoto reached out; grabbed the bala when it got within inches of reaching it's goal, and redirected it to the right of him where it traveled a half mile away before detonating, releasing an truly massive explosion.

"I have never doubted your strength for a second," Ichigo replied as the roar of the explosion continued, "I was merely impressed that you were able to take one of those," He motioned to the explosion, "without flinching."

"I've already said it once," Yamamoto swiftly raised Ryunjin Jakka and released a wave of fire, "You made a mistake, taking me on as your opponent."

Ichigo vanished via sonido, appearing "directly behind the Shinigami Captain" only to find the space he occupied empty.

"What!"

He looked up as Yamamoto monstrous reiatsu came crashing down on him, only to be met with a column of especially hot flames. The Primera shot to the left to the avoid the flames... He wasn't fast enough.

Time seemed to slow down for Ichigo as he watched the flames catch the entirety of his left arm and in less than a few seconds... His very flesh was reduced to ash, leaving only bone remaining.

He fell to his knees a moment later, disbelief shown on his face as he stared down at naught but bone. The sudden shadow that loomed over him, causing him to look up.

Yamamoto stood above him, and with a flick of his wrist, engulfed them in a massive dome of fire.

"You've lost, Kurosaki Ichigo."


	57. Rise Above All

"Lost?" Ichigo asked, repeating what the Captain Commander said back to him. The primera slowly stood back up, quickly enough regaining his composure from having just had the flesh on his arm be burnt off. The pain was unlike anything he ever felt before, it took all he had to stop from losing control of his emotions.

"With you in the state you are in now, there's no reason for this to continue. You and_ your kind _have done enough. I do not know what Aizen did to you," Ichigo eyes flashed with anger at this, "But it is truly unfortunate that it has come to this." The Captain snapped over the dome of roaring flames he had trapped the Espada in.

"What are you speaking of, Yamamoto? The state I'm in?" Yamamoto's eyes widened as Ichigo coldly sliced off his left arm, successfully separating himself from the useless and fleshless appendage without even wincing. "You act as if you have backed me into a corner." He motioned to the flames, "And if you think this is strong enough to contain me," He swung the space directly to his right in an upward motion, raising his reiatsu as he did so; releasing a wave of black spiritual energy from the tip of his blade.

The black energy slammed into the barrier of flames and dispersing them the second they hit, stunning the Captain Commander.

Ichigo had broken out of a flame barrier that was countless times stronger than the one that had imprisoned Aizen, Gin, and Tousen during the war in Karakura Town.

_'That energy he released from the tip of your blade...' _"A black Cero... you condensed for a more focused release."

"This fight has barely begun Yamamoto and don't think for a single second that because you took my arm I have lost even a miniscule amount of strength."

Ichigo used sonido to appear before the Captain, bringing his zanpakuto crashing down. Though surprised, Yamamoto brought his blade up so that they met in the middle with a resonating 'boom'

In this clash, it was Yamamoto's turn to watch the ground beneath him begin to crack.

"Did you honestly think," Ichigo asked, increasing the strength behind his blade even more, "I would cross blades with you without thinking I could win?" The Captain's eyes widened, realizing that Ichigo was slowly overpowering him as the ground began to shake violently.

'impossible!'

Within a few seconds, Yamamoto was on one knee, both hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, and using all of his strength to stop Ichigo's ONE ARMED swing.

Ichigo's glared as Ryujin Jakka's blade became engulfed in flames once more and in turn; once more charged a Cero Oscuras into his black blade.

"You bought this on yourself, I had my army pull out and I did it without a second thought. I put an end to this war and was willing to find a peace between the two races with Aizen out of the picture, you couldn't handle that, could you?"

Instantly the two were engulfed in an explosion of black reiatsu as Ichigo's Cero Oscuras consumed everything within a miles radius.

When the explosions finally died down enough, Ichigo and Yamamoto stood face to face neither moving an inch and while Ichigo was not injured in the slightest, aside from his missing arm, the shinigami captain had blood covering the entirety of the left side of his face.

"Refusing to escape the point blank range of my strongest Cero and tanking it like you did my bala... Very foolish, and it cost y..."

Yamamoto shot forward and swing his zanpakuto, releasing a wave of flames. Ichigo swung his blade as well, releasing his black Cero in turn.

An explosion of black reiatsu and orange flames erupted between the two fighters, whom shot into the explosion without hesitation.

Countless, thunder-like, blasts echoed through out not only their vicinity, but throughout all of the Seireitei as the two leaders of both sides of the war continued to cross blades.

Ichigo thrust forward, only to be parried to the left with enough force to be disarmed and countered.

Ryujin Jakka got within an inch of piercing his throat before he batted it away with the back of his wrist and stepping forward; slamming his fist into the Captain; who tanked the full force of his punch while at the same time grabbing the Primera's wrist and head butting him.

"My last attack didn't weaken you in the slightest, did it?" Ichigo snapped, spitting out a mouthful of blood and picking up his zanpakuto that had landed close by. 'Neither of us are gaining the upper hand here. He should know this as well, what is he planning? And why...Is Ulquiorra taking so long?!'

(Unknown location near the center of the Seireitei)

"How very far you have fallen, Aizen." Szayel grinned, standing above the top half of the ex-captain's body who still bore the look of disbelief upon his face. The Former Espada took to disrespecting the corpse a step further by stepping on Aizen's head.

"You first mistake was not following your own advice. You put your faith in someone, namely me. Look at what it's brought you. It's disgusting, looking at you this way." The Scientist chuckled slightly, "It's sort of poetic really, the master manipulator... manipulated from the very beginning. The others are right, we need a strong leader. Someone more worthy than you to lead us." He looked around, the place where Aizen had fallen was in an area of the Seireitei that had yet to be touched by battle, but that would change if the war continued for a few more hours for he could hear the distant explosions not far off.

"I know I shouldn't have come here, after all, Ichigo did say to leave your body alone after your death... to forget about you. I can't help myself, just thinking of everything I could learn from your body..." He scanned Aizen up and down, kneeling down and removing the shinigami's still tightened grip around his intact Zanpakuto, "Everything I could learn from your Kyoka Suigetsu. If I were able to duplicate it's properties... I can't let this... opportunity to go..." Szayel's speech slowed after a few moments while he continued to eye Kyoka Suigetsu up and down. His eyes narrowed as an odd "feeling" washed over him, "How odd... for such a thing... to old enough power to deceive..." Without thought, he reached up and wiped something from the corners of his mouth.

_'W...W..What... Is...This...' _Blood was streaming down both sides of his mouth, and within seconds he fell to his knees and stared down towards his abdomen.

"How," A familiar voice began, causing the scientist to look down at Aizen body, which was slowly disintegrating into particles of reishi.

"Impossible,"

"How can you even begin to investigate Kyoka Suigetsu's properties when you can't even tell the difference between Illusion," The rest of Aizen's corpse "shattered" like glass, "And reality?"

Szayel's eyes widened at the being that stood before him, "No way,"

A phantom-like being garbed in white cloak that was split in four sections near his waist. It's face covered with a white canvas and black eyes; at it's chest, the hogyoku rested, embedded into the it's very being.

"What are you?" The scientist whispered, coughing up more blood as he hunched over, "What have you become, Aizen?"

"You were correct, when you said I was foolish for putting my faith in you. I always knew Ichigo would betray me at a critical moment, when I least expected it, but I never thought he would do it so during this war. I was... careless. Though, it did turn out in my favor."

"How did," He coughed up more blood, "How did you survive?!"

"Where it not for the Hogyoku, I would have died from Ichigo's attack. I owe it my life, it was only by chance that it began to merge with me moments before Ichigo cut me down."

"You managed to subdue the Hogyoku? So fast?!" Szayel realized, trying to control the fear that was evident in his eyes "But when?! The Hogyoku was back in Laboratory! I checked on it before we left Hueco Mundo. You shouldn't have had time to" His eyes widened further as he stared at his zanpakuto, "When did you use Kyoka Suigetsu?!"

The Phantom-like being stared at him, unable to show emotion, "A better question would be, 'when didn't you use Kyoka Suigetsu?' "

"You planned this," The Former Espada paused to draw breath, "for all this attention to be taken away from you."

"You know as well as I do that it will take time to fully absorb the Hogyoku into me fully," He paused, "I didn't plan for things to move in this direction, but Ichigo gave me exactly what I wanted when he cut me down, despite the initial shock that I will admit. And Yamamoto gave me what I wanted when he chose to cross blades with Ichigo. Time. If Yamamoto would have allowed Ichigo to leave, then his next action would have undoubtedly been to recover my body, and I wouldn't have had enough time for the Hogyoku to begin it's subjugation."

"You... Fool, you'll never get away with this."

"Not as I am now, but I am not longer willing to wait further. I will wait until Yamamoto and Ichigo have tired further before acting."

"It's dangerous, telling me your plan. It's not like you, to divulge such information. How do you know, I haven't found a way to contact Ichigo and already inform him."

Aizen was silent for several moments before slowly turning around, "You didn't, and even if you could have, it's far too late to stop me. Once Ichigo and Yamamoto are dead at my feet, nothing will stand in my way. Now I give you exactly what you deserve... A traitors death."

Before even a second could pass, Szayel's entire body exploded; as if a bomb had been placed inside of his body, leaving Aizen alone amongst the sound of distant explosions; his cold eyes staring out towards Ichigo's and Yamamoto's direction.

"Their end will come quickly enough, and it seems... like the Arrancar Army finally made a full retreat. The fighting has stopped."

(Central 46 Compound)

"Chad!" Orihime cried breathlessly, covering her face as "blasts" of air shot towards them.

"I got you, Orihime!" He shouted, jumping in front of his close friend so that she was able to continue "healing" Byakuya without losing focus. Without a second passing, all four of her guardians stood beside Chad and helped protect her.

"Orihime, do you think it's wise, reviving that Captain? What if he attack's Lord Ichigo-sama?" One of them asked. Chad glared, knowing very well he should strike them down the second they let their guard down.

Orihime frowned, "He won't! Not after I've spoken to him, he'll owe me his life after all! Please, just cover me."

"This is... Surreal," Rukia whispered in disbelief a few feet away, staring out towards Isshin's and Halibel's direction. "I couldn't lend a hand, even if I wanted. The air here is constricting, I'm doing everything I can to keep breathing and a majority of it is due to the Captain Commander's reiatsu." Her eyes widened as the storm cloud above seemed to part, making way for a massive tornado of pure water that touched down on the Seireitei. She looked over her shoulder at the sound of countless wolves howling echoed, followed by quaking earth and massive explosions.

"Rukia, you heard Ichigo! He commanded the Arrancar Army to retreat! You can sense it too, only a few Espada remained, and look!" Chad pointed to Sokyoku Hill.

Rukia turned.

The Massive Dragon that had lain waist to the once great fortress was gone, having retreated at Ichigo's words earlier.

"I don't know what happened to Ichigo, but the war is over! The explosions had finally stopped after the remnants of the army fully retreated. The shinigami need all the help they can get recovering! And a Vice Captain of the 13th Division you need to be helping them, after all we did leave Uryu to defend our quadrant by itself. I know it's too much for me to ask this of you, but you need to be with you division. I'll protect Orihime while she heals your brother."

The Shinigami frowned, before nodding, "Your right..."

When she used shunpo, Chad let out a sigh of relief and glanced to his left at the four Sin Numeros that were guarding Orihime.

His heart seemed to freeze, and his stomach felt like it dropped.

All four Arrancar were bowing down, and trembling in fear.

His eyes widened as countless thoughts filled his mind, but one thing was certain. He knew of only one thing that could instill fear in Arrancar like that. 'Espada!'

"What are you doing, woman?" An emotionless voice echoed, causing Chad to quickly spin around.

"Lord Ulquiorra," One of the Arrancar whispered fearfully.

Ulquiorra Cifer, Quinto Espada of the Arrancar Army, stood over Orihime; his shadow looming over her and Byakuya both, his Segunda Etapa form still activated

Chad's eyes widened, despite never seeing this Espada's released form, he remembered Ulquiorra well.

_'That time back home, he was the one with the larger dark skinned Arrancar! Even if he's not emitting reiatsu, his mere presence is stifling! And even more alarming, how did he manage to sneak up on me!'_

"Ulquiorra-san!" Orihime exclaimed in surprise, looking up over her shoulder at the Arrancar. "What are you... doing here?"

"You know as well as I do, why I am here. Now, must I make myself more clear?" The Espada's eyes narrowed, "Why are you healing that Captain with your power?"

Chad's eyes widened at the fact that this powerful Espada was speaking to Orihime so calmly, _'What happened, during her time in Hueco Mundo?!'_

"He's hurt, he needs... No!"

Ulquiorra reached past her, shattering her "healing barrier" as if it were nothing but glass, and grabbed Byakuya's lifeless body by it's throat.

"Please no!" Orihime cried, tears steaming down her face.

Chad made to run forward to defend Orihime, but quickly realized he was using all of his power just to merely stand in Ulquiorra presence. How Orihime was able to resist such reiatsu was beyond him.

Ulquiorra locked eyes with her for the quickest moment before raising his free arm and charging a condensed orb of black reiatsu.

"This Captain would not hesitate to kill Ichigo... You will not revive such a man."

"DON'T!" Orihime cried, running forward and punching Ulquiorra in the stomach.

The Espada didn't even bother to pay her attention.

"Let's see if you can heal him from nothingness," Ulquiorra whispered. "Girl."

"NO!" Chad roared with all his strength.

Both cries feel on deaf ears.

"Cero Oscuras."

Chad was blasted away as Ulquiorra's Cero consumed all in it's path; reducing it to nothingness. Orihime, who had been protected from the shock-wave by her guard, shouted as loud as she could. Begging.

When the darkness finally gave way after a full minute... The Espada stood amongst the rubble, his eyes locked on Orihime.

There was not even a single particle of Byakuya remaining.

_'No,' _She cried, her body trembling at what had just occurred, "Nonononononono!" She repeated over and over again, "HOW COULD YOU!"

Chad, who finally managed to find his footing, ran over to her, "Orihime! Are you!"

"You monster!" Orihime cried trying to push her guard away and run at the Espada, not caring if she faced his wraith.

Ulquiorra ignored her completely and instead glanced at the nearest of the four Arrancar, "I've acquired what Ichigo asked me to retrieve, my job here is done. I suggest you four take her back to Hueco Mundo."

"Yes, Lord..."

"No!" Orihime cried, still struggling to get past them, "No! I'm not going anywhere! How could you Ulquiorra! How Could you kill him?! You heartless,"

"To whom do you think you are speaking to, Orihime Inoue? Go back to Hueco Mundo, you can't do anything for Ichigo but get in his way. Vanish." He ordered in the slightest bit of annoyance.

"Funny," A voice echoed from behind him, "I was going to say the same to you. Vanish."

Ulquiorra eyes widened as he spun around, raising his arm to slice through whomever the voice belonged to.

Orihime, Chad, and the Four Sin Numeros watched in further disbelief as the mighty Espada vanished an a column of blinding white light.

"What the hell?!" Chad shouted over the roar of the "attack" _'It's just... One thing after another!'_

After a few moments, Ulquiorra successfully shot out of the column of light and crash landed a few feet before them.

"Ulquiorra-sama!" One of the Sin Numeros shouted, running to the fallen Espada._ 'No... Way' _Ulquiorra's abdomen and a large section of his chest were completely missing.

The Qunito Espada's eyes snapped open, fear seemed evident in them, but at the same time he appeared confused by what had just occurred, "Take.. the girl... Run..."

The Sin Numeros's eyes widened before swiftly spinning around, "We have to..!"

Orihime and Chad watched in silent fear as not only the Sin Numeros talking, but the other three as well, we're pierced by a single ray of light directly in the in the center of their abdomens.

They dropped dead within seconds, "How truly fortunate I've become, to have stumbled across you, Here of all places." The voice whispered as Aizen, in his phantom-like appearance, appeared before the two humans.

Chad slowly stepped in front of Orihime protectively, "Who... Is that?!"

(Several miles east of Sokyoku Hill)

The Commander of the Arrancar Army and the Commander of the Gotei 13 started at each other from several yards away; The later having taken deep breaths as he regain control of his breathing; clutching at the profusely bleeding stump where his right arm once had been, having been unable to perform the necessary kido spell to stop the bleeding.

'This boy,'

"An arm, for an arm, Yamamoto," Ichigo whispered darkly, "You underestimated me, but you are far stronger than I possibly imagined," Ichigo whispered, glancing at Ryujin Jakka which lay a few feet away from him, 'Despite managing to separate him from Ryujin Jakka, I still,' he glanced down; several fists sized indents covered his chest and abdomen.

"Did you really think," Yamamoto began, standing back up proudly, acting as if the loss of his arm hadn't phased him in the slightest "That separating me from my zanpakuto would give you an advantage in any way? I'll pardon your arrogance just this once. Did Aizen never even tell his "strongest weapon"" why I have held the title Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 for one thousand years? It is because... There has not been a single shinigami born stronger than me in all those years!" He shot forward, cocking his left fists back as he did so.

Ichigo shot forward as well, cocking his remaining arm back while engulfing his entire hand in black reiatsu.

"Ikkotsu!" Yamamoto roared, releasing the strongest physical punch he could use with only the use of a single arm.

Both fists met at the center, releasing a massive shock-wave the rippled in a seven mile radius.

"Why won't you just let us leave in peace?!" Ichigo snapped in frustration. More frustrated in the fact that Yamamoto was not showing even the slightest sign of weakening.

"There is no peace for your people. It's a shame, I have to end the life of a descendant of a once noble house."

"End my life? Don't think me a fool. If this was truly about killing me, you would have unleashed your Bankai long ago..." Ichigo paused as realization dawn on him,_ 'So that's why he won't use it' _"Or maybe, you can't."

Yamamoto glared, "I haven't used Bankai for the same reason you won't use your Resurreccion."

"The Seireitei has suffered too much damage as it is, if we both released our full power here," Ichigo's eyes narrowed, "The damage would be catastrophic. There would be no coming back from it..."

'I sensed Orihime the moment she arrived here, and the second she did... I knew I wouldn't be able to release my full power. I can't risk putting her in harms way...'

Yamamoto slowly walked past Ichigo and grabbed Ryujin Jakka from the ground. Ichigo glared as he looked over his shoulder at the aged Captain. "Either way, don't think of it as me 'being unable to use Bankai to defeat you' think of it as me 'not even needing to use Bankai to defeat you'"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Yamamoto spun around and released a wave of flames towards at an impossible speed, causing the Primera to vault over the flames and counter with his Zanpakuto infused with the black reiatsu of his Cero Oscuras.

The Captain Commander glared as he dodged the same type of attack that had taken his arm and made to counter once more.

Both blades suddenly froze, and both sets of eyes widened as a truly colossal wave of reiatsu descended upon both of them causing the both of them to look towards where it originated from. All they could see was a massive column of white spiritual energy.

Using his Pesquisa, Ichigo instantly felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu drop down to critical levels.

'What the hell?! Ulquiorra? And he released Segunda Etapa! What the hell could have...'

The reiatsu of whoever had caused the attack stunned the both of them, neither of them knew what could cause such a thing to occur. One thing was certain, it was neither Hollow or Shinigami.

Ichigo's eyes widened further when he realized who was in the vicinity of the blast.

"Orihime!" Losing all focus on the fight at hand and without the slightest indication that he still considered challenging Yamamoto, he shot towards the column of light so fast that he released a sonic boom and well as left velocity rings in his wake.

"I'm not finished with you yet, boy!' The Shinigami Captain made to chase after the Primera, but froze when something caught his eyes.

Several yards away he spotted a slight hole forming in the space where He and Ichigo had crossed blades a few minutes ago. While his eyes had slowly narrowed, they almost immediately widened in disbelief. 'It can't be!'

A distortion was forming in the Seireitei. It's meaning something that could cause even the Captain Commander to despair. A distortion like that could only be caused by one thing.

The sheer volume of reiatsu being released by all the unbelievably powerful fighters within the Seireitei was causing the very fabric of space and mass to come undone. If this war wasn't ended soon, the damage would be able to be reversed. Soul Society itself would be destroyed.

Yamamoto slowly looked around, for miles and miles all he could see was ruble and destruction. The once great city he had held such pride in... had fallen. It was in that the truth sunk in and hit home.

The words he whispered next were far heavier than he would have ever imagined, 'We've Lost...'

He slowly began mumbling the incantation of a kido spell under his breath, while at the same time healing himself with a completely separate kido...

(Central 46 Compound)

"Run! Orihime!" Chad shouted raising his arms up to protect Orihime from the phantom-like being that slowly begun walking towards them.

"I won't leave you!" Orihime cried, begging him to run with her. She knew the moment the being spoke, who it was. "We have to run away from him! He's too strong!"

Aizen eyed the two emotionlessly, "Do you honestly think you have the ability to give her the needed time to run away from me?" He rose a single finger and with the slightest twitch...

"AGH!" Chad fell to the ground and cried out in great pain and shock as his left leg was sliced off from the knee.

"CHAD!" Orihime cried rushing to Chad and falling to her knees and cradling her friend's as he cried out, "Chad! Soten Kisshun! I reject!"

Aizen watched as the golden orb wrapped around Chad's leg instantly and slowly continued to approach them, touching the Hogyoku as he did so, "So you would use what the Hogyoku has blessed you with to undo what I have willed?"

Orihime's eyes widened in confusion as he was nearly standing over the two. Not fully understanding what she meant. She shook uncontrollably while Chad still cried out. It was obvious that he was suffering from shock, his leg was bleeding too profusely. 'Ichigo...I Ichigo... Where are you!' "ICHIGO!"

Aizen smirked, "That's it." He reached down for her, "Call him here. I want him to watch as I..." Words failed him as he was sent crashing into the ground a ways away.

Orihime eyes widened but was soon replaced with tears as Ichigo stood over bot her and Chad.

"I...Ichigo!"

The Primera Espada, his back to her, glanced over his shoulder at her and his once best friend.

Chad's and Ichigo's eyes locked, and countless memories of times he spent with Chad filled his being. How close friend they had been... Like brother. The memories didn't both Ichigo, but it surprised him. The feeling he felt when he stared at Chad. They were the same feeling he felt when hanging out with Stark.

"Chad," He whispered, frowning at the state that his friend was in.

Chad weakling clutched as Orihime's clothing, struggling to regain control of his breathing; fear was evident in his eyes. "I...Ichi...Ichig...Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked towards Ulquiorra's crushed body and ran over to him, "Ulquiorra!"

The Espada's eyes slowly opened and watched as Ichigo glanced at his fully regenerated body.

"It is... Just a facade..." The Espada whispered, "Aizen, he, crushed the organs inside my body. Those will not regenerate." he began coughing out mouthfuls of blood.

Ichigo frowned wondering what he should do

"Ulquiorra, hang on. You've... You've done enough here. Don't fight death any longer. Embrace it. I swear Orihime will return you once the both of you are back in Hueco Mundo." He slowly closed his eyes and sensed out every living Espada who still drew breath. And after a few seconds snapped his fingers.

(Fifth Division Headquarters)

One her knees, the female Espada ignored all the shinigami that made a perimeter around her; their blades drawn in case she decided to "pull a fast one."

None of that mattered as tears filled with both hatred and sadness rolled down her cheeks and on to Pesche's burnt corpse.

'First Dondochakka... now...' She whimpered as every cell in her body felt like it was being peirced. 'I can't lose you too... Pesche...' Whens she no longer had the strength to remain in her resurrected form, she regressed back into her sealed form and now, had refused to mo

Chojiro, who eyes the burnt Espada in disgust, slowly shook his head. Silently stunned that she was able to take the brunt of his Bankai's offensive power not just once, but thirteen times before she fell. Though it should have been impossible for someone of her level to tank such power, he knew the only reason she still even had strength to even blink was only due to her hatred of the shinigami that killed her loved Fraccion and pure will power. "You've lost, Espada." He looked over he shoulder at the red sky and the columns of flames that reached the heavens. "And the Captain Commander as grown angry. This war is over. Unfortunately for you. You won't need to be captured alive..."

Thunder roared around the battlefield as Chojiro prepared his attack and Neliel closed her eyes, knowing she had failed not only Pesche and Dondochakka, but Ichigo as well. "I'm... Sorr"

Before she could even finish her sentence the sky above them suddenly ripped apparent and a huge beam of Yellow light slammed unto the ground on Neliel and Pesche's body, stunning everyone. Even the Espada.

Chojiro's eyes widened in disbelief, knowing exactly what it was, "No!" Several Shinigami made to run towards it, but were halted at the Vice Captain's raised hand, "It's no use! Stand down! Didn't you learn anything at the Academy! Negacion completely isolates anyone within in a separate dimension! It's impenetrable! Even the Captain Commander wouldn't be able to break free."

Neliel, who's eye were still wide in disbelief, look out towards the Seireitei as the ground beneath her began to rise.

She could see out in the distance that several other Negacion had been created, summoning the remaining Espada back into Hueco Mundo, 'Ichigo! He... He did this.'

(Ninth Division Headquarters)

Urahara smirked as Negacion engulfed him in it's vibrant yellow light, "What a shame, I would have loved to have seen the outcome of this." The ground beneath him began to shake as he slowly ascended skyward.

(Several miles south of Central 46 Compound)

"Thank you, Ichigo." Stark whispered as he looked over his shoulder and saw the light of Negacion engulf Lilynette's body.

He looked back towards Ryuken with his remaining good eye; wiping away the blood that flowed freely from the gaping hole where his left eye had once been.

(Central 46 Compound – Several Minutes Later)

Ichigo, Orihime, and Chad watched as the sky above them ripped apart and a beam crash down before them, engulfing Ulquiorra in it's golden light.

"A wasted effort, Kurosaki Ichigo. I will be dead before I return to Hueco Mundo. That woman... will not heal me." Ulquiorra whispered softly.

Orihime frowned, unable to meet his gaze; the way he had erased any chance of Byakuya's existence could not be forgiven. 'He really was, heartless,'

Not a second later both Chad and Orihime's eyes widened as a second beam of golden light slammed down, this time, engulfing them both; stunning the former.

Chad locked eyes with Ichigo, "What's going,"

Ichigo looked away, "You still have a role to play in all of this, Chad. We will speak once I return to Hueco Mundo. Do not fear, like Orihime you will not be harmed."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime shouted sadly, "Please! Why aren't you coming!"

The Primera shook his head, "None of you are safe while Aizen draws breath. You will be safer back in Hueco Mu..."

"Safer?" Aizen's voice suddenly echoed around them.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he spun around, "What?! How did you..."

Aizen's phantom-like from stood a mere foot away from the Negacion that encompassed Chad and Orihime; his hand placed upon Negacion's "surface," "Safer? No, Kurosaki Ichigo. It is far to late and too futile for one to reach a distance that would be considered safe. You have angered me," The Primera watched in disbelief as the Negacion's light began to crack and spider web along the beam almost instantly, "Beyond your understanding."

The second he finished speaking, Negacion's towering beam shattered into countless spiritual particles.

Orihime and Chad watched fearfully as the only thing keeping them safe from Aizen was removed almost instantly.

'How?! Negacion supposed to completely isolate whoever is within them in an entirely separate dimension! It's impossible, no matter how much reiatsu you possess, for it to be broken in any way!' He watched as Aizen slowly began walking past the two humans and towards him, 'What as the Hogyoku made you, Aizen?!'

Aizen "crack" his neck, "Now, I can finally deal with the both of you at once,"

As an answer to his confusing statement, Ichigo felt a wave of fiery reiatsu so powerful that if he hadn't of sonido before Orihime and Chad their very flesh would have melted off their skin. He looked skyward as what looked like a comet was speeding towards them at unbelievable speeds.

"Yamamoto..."

The "Comet" crashed fifty yards away from the both of them and when the flames dispersed, The Captain Commander emerged. His eyes showing uncontrollable rage.

"So it was you, Aizen..."

At that moment, Stark and Halibel appeared behind Ichigo while Ryuken and Isshin appeared behind Yamamoto.

"Releasing such reiatsu, do you wish to destroy all of the Seireitei?" Aizen asked mockingly.

The flames that engulfed Yamamoto surged like wild fire.

"Ichigo! Please!" Isshin shouted over the roar of the flames.

Ichigo ignored him completely, "Stark, Halibel, take Orihime and Chad away from here. Far away from the Seireitei, but do not go back to Hueco Mundo. What Aizen said to me just now worries me."

Stark quickly grabbed hold of Chad while Halibel grabbed hold of Orihime before all four vanished via sonido.

When they were gone, Ichigo locked eyes with Isshin, "Father... I do not know what you must be feeling at this moment, but you must stand aside. I do wish things were different, that we could speak. Perhaps after all of this, But things will never go back to the way they were. Leave! Yuzu and Karin, they are safe, but not for much longer. Take them away from here."

Isshin frowned, "Ichigo..."

"This must be done,"

"Forgive me, Isshin, I will not hold back," Yamamoto stated.

Ryuken placed a hand on Isshin shoulder, "Let's go, your daughters still need you."

Time seemed to slow down as Ichigo and Isshin shared one last glance, "Good bye, Ichigo."

When the two were gone, Ichigo turned back towards Yamamoto and Aizen.

"You will both kneel before me by the time this day has ended" Aizen spat.

Yamamoto glared, "Kurosaki Ichigo, Sosuke Aizen: You both have threatened the safety of not only the spirit world but of the existence of every being in creation. Through your arrogance and foolishness you've opened the worlds to the horror and desolation of war! You are unworthy to take another breath..."

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes, "This is it, the final battle,"

At once, all three fighters released the full power of their reiatsu: A column of hell fire, black reiatsu, and a white beam of light that didn't seem to emit any form of reiatsu at all... Each reaching three hundred meters towards the heavens...


	58. Interlude 3

So this is it! Last Interlude of My story. I want to thank all of you who have stuck through this story no matter the circumstances. Be it: Bad Grammar, Plot Holes, Terribly long spaces of time where I didn't update. Hopefully I can reward you all when this story is finally finished and go back and fix all my mistakes. Hopefully its not too late to say sorry for my bad grammar and lack of consistency with updates.

So now is your chance to ask me anything you want about the story. Criticize and let me know what I can do better. Read it, review, ask! I will guarantee that this story will be 100% before I begin its sequel and you can believe me when I say it will not have the problems that I had with this story. And I will solve it by having a solid beta that I will work closely with (Hopefully one of my loyal readers will offer to take that role)

A few questions that will probably be asked...

I hate Aizen just as much as the next reader, but it had to be done. In my original story I was going to have Aizen dead when Ichigo sliced him in half, but after reading the manga I have decided to include several elements that required I have Aizen fuse with the hogyoku.

My story's sequel will include the Vandenreich and follow it's story line told in my own way

Ichigo will not be moody and depressing in the massive amounts that he was in this story. He will have a clearer sense of who he is as a person, but he will not start out of the story in a way that any of you think.

The Sequel will take place several years after the events of this story

Yes, Byakuya is dead. He won't be brought back. I killed him.

And a little special spoiler for all of you who have been patient. Alot will happen between the years that happen between stories and one of the larger things to note. The Shiba family will be reinstated as a noble family within the Soul Society.

Now feel free to ask anything you want to know before the final chapters of this story.


End file.
